Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment
by Gallantmon of the Hazard
Summary: SM/SAO multi-X-over. AU to Sailor Moon Online. When Sailor Moon defeats Heathcliff on Floor 75, it should have been the end, but a 'glitch' changes 'the end' into brand new venture as our Moon Princess with all of her friends continue on to complete the game and escape SAO.
1. Errors Filled End and a New Journey

If you are reading this, then you are in the 'spin off' to my **Sailor Moon Online** story, Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online crossover, based on the video game of Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, giving an AU events of Sword Art Online universe starting with different version of events of the Floor 75 Boss room and which I have been following on YouTube and whatnot, giving me a good idea on the events of the game. So, if you want to know what's going on, you have to read **Sailor Moon Online** until chapter 7 in which where this story takes an AU turn from that story, folks.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 1: Errors Filled End and a New Journey**

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **How long has it been since I've been here? About two years, but it is hard to keep track of time despite the 'internal clock' that we can call up. Anyway, my name is Serena Tsukino, but I also known by another name: Sailor Moon. Yep! I'm the world famous soldier of love and justice! Just don't go blabbing it out, okay? I'm going to get it by Pyro once she finds out when I come back. What am I talking about? Well, currently, I'm trapped in a virtual prison known as Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online. It was supposed to be the first VRMMO for the NervGear, the first mass produced and full function Full-Dive virtual reality system in which a human being can 'dive' into virtual reality. It was really awesome and I easily managed to get one of the ten thousand limited copies! How? Well, I am the niece of the creator, Akihiko Kayaba, the guy who developed the NervGear itself!**

 **Before all of this, he was the most awesome uncle ever! He always called me his 'little princess' and he let me behind the scenes. And in fact, I was the first one to Full-Dive using the first completed NervGear ever! Awesome! I remembered those times well. My uncle was like a second father to me. He seemed so gentle and kind like he couldn't ever hurt a fly. But then on THAT day… that horrible day, it all changed and I learned the deep horrible truth about my uncle and the dangerous nature that he had hidden away from the world even from my family and I.**

 **November 6, 2022. It is a day that haunts my nightmares. It was the day that Sword Art Online officially starts and I had gotten one of the limited ten thousand hard copies. My brother, Sammy, was a former beta tester of Sword Art Online, but he wasn't joining me on the official version that day since he had a doctor's appointment and couldn't be around for the start. He had bragged about beta testing the game and I had joked around in which I said that I would beat the official game when he and the other beta testers couldn't. Little did I know, I would never see him, my mom, my dad, my beloved friends and Sailor Scouts, and my wonderful prince… My Darien-kun for these two long years.**

 **I logged into Sword Art Online and given my avatar name of Usagi in which I started to venture out and despite the bits of knowledge that I had gotten from seeing the development and talking over with my brother, I was still a noob to the game, but I was probably doing better than most new players. When it got late, I wanted to log out of the game only to find the log out button missing! What was going here? Is this bug? No way! My uncle is excellent with his work! He would never let anything like a log out glitch, which is a big glitch, happen, but I would learn that it was no glitch. All of the players, minus me, were teleported into the square of the Town of Beginnings or Starting City as it is also called. I was teleported into a nearby inn. When I got out to a porch, a massive GM avatar appears and my Uncle Kayaba's voice comes from it! I wanted to scream out, but a terrible dread made me unable to and what happened horrified me to the core.**

 **Uncle Kayaba, in the GM form, explained that lack of a log out button wasn't a glitch! No log out button WASN'T a glitch! He said that it was exactly how Sword Art Online was made! I had hoped and prayed that my uncle was kidding or this was some kind of big gag, but it wasn't. This horrible act wasn't a gag. And what was worse, he said that any attempt to remove the NervGear from our hands will activate a 'kill switch' in which the safeties are disbanded and microwave emitters of the NervGear will fry our brains in which two-hundred and thirteen players were already dead from family and friends attempting to remove the NervGear from them! And not only that, if any of us die in the game, our avatar is deleted and the NervGear will fry our brains anyway! And also, there is only way to escape and that's by clearing the game! A game that the beta testers may or may not have gotten to one-tenth of the way during the whole SAO beta tests! I couldn't believe that this was happening! How? How could he do this?!**

 **To show his point that this is our new reality, he forced our avatars to look exactly like what we did in real life and then he explained that his only goal was to create a world of his own design and that he could control! That's insane! Complete and absolute insanity! I don't think that any of my enemies as Sailor Moon were this level of nuts! I was in complete disbelief and I knew that I was trapped! I mentally screamed for my family, my friends, and Darien to help me… save me from this nightmare. All I wanted for this to be a nightmare and I wake up with my kindly uncle, my loving family with bratty brother, my best girlfriends and sisters, and the love of my family, but it wasn't a nightmare. It was real despite me being in a virtual reality. My uncle had committed an unbelievable evil and now, I, along with the remaining ten thousand players, were trapped in a virtual world with no way home. And I had no one and I was completely alone.**

 **For the first three days, I lingered like a zombie or something. I don't know get why he did this, but I knew that my… Kayaba wasn't kidding about dying for real if you die in the game. From what Ami-chan said about that NervGear, I knew that what he said was true. The NervGear could kill a person is the safeties were removed and that meant if you died in the game, you die in real life. I had hoped that Ami and Trista could break the NervGear's and the game's hold on us, but I knew better. Ami had the 'wisdom of Mercury' on her side, but it doesn't mean that she can't be stumped and Kayaba was that rare one in a million genius that can and did stump Ami-chan. I felt all alone… powerless and helpless. However, Darien and the others managed to reach me through my real body back home. I could feel them and somehow, I saw them with the 'real me'. They begging and shouting at me not to give up and praying from my return home. Then I knew I couldn't stand around! I was freaking Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice! I had gotten against the most horrible odds that the universe threw at me and I managed to beat them! I can't let this beat me! My determined renewed, I spent the last of Cor, the money for SAO, on items and equipment and rushed out into the world, but it wasn't just to survive. No, I had to find out the truth about why Kayaba did what he did and if necessary, I have to stop him once and for all.**

 **Well, easier said than done. During the first month alone, two thousand people died. Two thousand! It was horrible and I knew every one of them was blood on Kayaba's hands. I did the best that I could to save as many players as possible, but I couldn't save them all. I kept pumping up my level and stats to become strong enough to protect the surviving players as best as I could while finding a way home for all of us. One day, I saved a female player who collapsed from exhausted and handed her to another player that managed to come in. What I didn't know is that they would become two of my best friends in here for the around two years stuck in this virtual nightmare. I met them later on when they came upon me taking on the boss of the first floor by myself. Why was I doing that? Well… I kind of actually stumbled into the boss room and I didn't know that I could retreat because I thought that like bosses of other games, you couldn't retreat from a boss fight. *sweat drop* It was a miracle that I had survived enough for the improvised boss raid group to arrive. After the horrible battle where good people die, including the leader of the group, Diavel, a former beta tester, things seemed to get worse when the players learned that I was the niece of the madman that trapped us in here.**

 **A jerk named Kibaou tried to turn the players against me and the other beta testers, but that guy that helped me that exhausted female player to safety, Kirito, another former beta tester who knew my brother during the beta test, did his best to turn the player's hatred towards himself and making himself get the label 'beater' which is a combination of beta tester and cheater, which meant a beta tester that kept vital information for his or her own selfish benefit, but that's exactly the opposite of what Kirito is. I, the female player that I helped save, Asuna, and another guy, a large axe-welder named Agil, realized the truth and also made a 'plea' to my 'case' with the other players. In the end, a lot of the other players believe that I was more of a victim of Kayaba's 'madness' like the rest of them through there are those that still hate me just because I'm related to Kayaba much like that Kibaou jerk and I would have plenty of other enemies that wouldn't like me for other reasons. Lucky me.**

 **Afterwards, Kirito and I put each other in friends' list since we 'outsiders' would be best to stick together and that was my first of the few precious friendships in SAO. Later on, I befriended Agil, who would be a well-known merchant, Lisbeth, a blacksmith, Silica, a young 'beast-tamer' and her Feather Dragon, Pina, Argo, another former beta tester like Kirito and 'information broker', giving information expect information on beta testers for the right price giving her the name 'The Rat', Klein, leader of a guild of top players and he is also Kirito's best friend other than myself in SAO, and finally, most of all, there was Asuna, the girl that I saved in the first floor dungeon. Over time, the three of us, Kirito, Asuna, and I, would become famous in SAO. Kirito, the infamous 'beater' also known as the Black Swordsman, Asuna would become known as Asuna the Flash, due to her lightning quick rapier attacks, and I was known as the 'Valkyrie of Mercy' or simply, the 'White Valkyrie' because I would work my butt off saving as many players as possible and I had a unique skill known as Medic, which gives a powerful Battle Healing skill more than other players and the ability to transfer that ability to allow them to recover their HP and save their lives.**

 **Other than my friends in SAO, very few know my player name. Why? It is because of those jerks like Kibaou. Just because I'm Kayaba's niece, they need an 'outlet' for that rage and I'm their target since Kayaba isn't around or so we thought at the time. And they would do anything to get their hands on me. I couldn't risk any one's lives for that so I kept my player name a secret and used a special cloak that I had gained from a rare one-time quest on the first floor to hide my face. There are also 'criminal players' also known as 'orange', due the player cursor turning orange if you commit a crime against another player in SAO, or 'red players' in which red players have same orange cursors as 'orange players', but theirs is permanent for one thing and they are Player Killers. Let's just say that I'm a real 'thorn' in their side and they would love to get rid of me.**

 **However, despite the majority of the players being on my side, even though it is stupid, I am still a living reminder of our imprisonment by Kayaba and it made things 'awkward' despite them greatly respecting me. I knew this and I didn't want to cause any more pain to the other players as Kayaba already did to them, so, I decided to remain a solo player much like Kirito… until he got forced into the Knights of the Blood, a powerful assault team guild led by one of the strongest players in the game other than myself, Kirito, and Asuna: Heathcliff, who had a unique sword skill, Divine Blade. Heathcliff always seemed to concern me despite him being a noble guy and I felt that I knew him from somewhere. I always had a bad feeling about him and I was right especially when Kirito dueled him and he somehow moved faster than the system allowed. Now, I knew that there was something wrong with that guy and I learned how much soon enough. When the seventh-five boss was defeated, where fourteen players died, Heathcliff was exposed as my uncle, Akihiko Kayaba!**

 **Now, exposed, Kayaba planned to wait for us at the final floor, but he had decided to give Kirito a 'reward': A chance to end the game by fighting him and if he won, the game is over. However, I knew that Kirito didn't stand a chance since it was my uncle that created the Duel Welding Skill, a special unique sword skill that Kirito had that allows the player to use two swords and two sword 'special attacks', and its combos. I had used a GM console that I found in a special dungeon on the first floor and special privileges that my account allowed me to use to get over there and protect Kirito and Asuna though it took my body in the process and I nearly died in the process. Whoops! However, thanks to my friends, the Scouts, giving me their strength, I had overcome the system and I was back on my feet, but… *sweating nervously*, I also kind of unconsciously and somehow transformed into Sailor Moon, basically revealing my 'double life' to my two best friends in SAO and a large group of other top players! Yipe! Pyro is so going to kill me, if I survive SAO, once I get back home and she hears about this.**

 **However, I don't have time to worry about that right now. Right now, I was face to face with the uncle that betrayed me in all sorts of ways and fashions. An uncle that I used to love like a second father and who I thought could do no wrong. Well, not anymore. I've realized what kind of heartless man that he truly is now and I plan to stop him once and for all and make him pain for all the deaths that he caused and all the pain and misery that he gave us all just for his stupid 'death game'. I had gained control over the system and using the power of my Silver Crystal to lock him out for the moment though I can't get us back home, in which Kayaba made sure that not even he can get us home, created my own version of Dark Repulser, a sword that Liz made for Kirito, and now, I was prepared to make the madman that my uncle… No, Kayaba is get his long overdue justice…"**

 _ **November 7, 2024, Sword Art Online/Aincard, Floor 75 Boss Room**_

Right now, we find ourselves within the boss room of Floor 75 of Aincard, the setting for the virtual world of the 'death game' Sword Art Online, where we see Sailor Moon facing off against Heathcliff, now exposed to be her uncle and the person that trapped them in this world, Akihiko Kayaba, gripping her two swords, Elucidator and her Dark Repulser, with Dark Repulser generated through her new GM-like 'abilities', while Kirito, Asuna, Klein, and the other survivors of the boss monster raid watches in which Sailor Moon has just turned the pain absorbed down to minimum levels.

Kirito yells out, shocked, "Shit! I think that she just took a blow to the head!"

Asuna asks, "What's wrong?"

Kirito says, "The pain absorber is what limits pain signals are sent to our brain when our avatars are damaged. If set to minimum levels, our real bodies could suffer real damage because the brain is being fooled that we are getting injured!"

Klein says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "Very bold and completely unlike you, my dear."

Sailor Moon responds, her virtual face wet from her virtual tears, "You can thank yourself for that. For two long years, I've shed these tears for all of the innocent people that you murdered for the sake of your stupid game! All those good people… all those lost lives… their lost futures… I can… I can… I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Sailor Moon, completely out of character, charges at Heathcliff and strikes him with a heavy blow with her new Dark Repulser and Heathcliff blocks with his shield, but the force was so powerful, Heathcliff roars out as he is flung into the wall which greatly cracks from the impact and the words 'Immortal Object' appear in violet windows, but they then shatter as quickly as they come. Heathcliff regains his focus in time in order to avoid a side slash from Sailor Moon using her Elucidator which cut a huge trench into the virtual stone wall causing more violet windows with the words 'Immortal Object' to shatter.

Heathcliff is also amazed and he asks, "So, is this power what I see before me the power that you possess? Is this the power of your Imperium Silver Crystal?"

Sailor Moon says, "You should worry about yourself, murderer!" Once again, going completely out of character, Sailor Moon unleashes a barrage with her two swords, using the same Duel Welding Skill that Kirito has due to her Mimic skill, but unlike with Kirito and Heathcliff just moments ago, Sailor Moon combines it with powerful kicks in which she lands a powerful kick to Heathcliff sending him into the ground. Heathcliff rolls and leaps to his feet only to get cut in the face four times by Sailor Moon's **Linear** causing his health to drop a little as well as causing him to stumble. Sailor Moon follows that up with a knee thrust that slams into Heathcliff's shield, but the force is so strong that it sends Heathcliff skidding back a bit.

Heathcliff says, "This strength… it isn't just yours, is it?"

Sailor Moon says, "No! It's the strength of the man that I love and my best friends who are waiting for me back home! You can't win!"

Heathcliff says, "We are going to have to see about that, my dear." Heathcliff attacks Sailor Moon in which she blocks Heathcliff's sword with her sword, but she takes a powerful blow from Heathcliff's shield and knocking her to the ground, however, Sailor Moon turns the tables with a spin kick that sweeps Heathcliff off and his feet and down to the ground in which Sailor Moon rolls backwards and away from her opponent before she leaps to her feet.

Sailor Moon says, "This is the mighty Heathcliff, huh? What a joke if you ask me. Stay down."

Heathcliff gets to his feet and he says, "If you are trying to insult me, it isn't working."

Sailor Moon says, with tears of anger in her eyes, "Insult? I wouldn't go low as you did, Kayaba. All this for a stupid game! A fucking game! I thought that I knew you, but it looks like I never knew you at all. And now, I see you for what you truly are. A rotten control freak! You had it all and you had to throw it all away from a stupid worthless game that you wanted to control! But seeing you as you are now, I can believe it. The only way that you can keep people in your world is for you to imprison them in it, but then again, this world is empty and worthless much like you are." Heathcliff's eyebrow twitches and he doesn't respond at all instead he attacks Sailor Moon with more fierceness than before through he doesn't show it in his expression.

Klein says, "Wow. I never that she was such a gifted speaker."

Agil says, "Doesn't seem to have affected a guy like him."

Kirito says, "You're wrong, Agil. She just struck him right at the core." Everyone looks at Kirito and he says, "She just hit Kayaba right where it hurt and it hurt him even more because his own formerly beloved niece just said it to his face. Personally, he deserved every single word especially what he did to Usagi."

Klein says, "You got that right. Anyway, let's get in there!"

Kirito says, "No, Klein. This is her fight and her fight alone."

Asuna says, stunned, "Kirito!"

Kirito says, "I don't want her to die and I know that she won't die. However, this battle is personal to her. I can tell. She has been suppressing the core of her pain, grief, sorrow, and her anger with her determination for two long years and now, she is letting Kayaba have right now." As the other players look on as Kayaba and Sailor Moon continue to fight, the duel turns into more of an all-out brawl with Sailor Moon combining Duel Welding with martial arts kicks, punches, and throws in which she is somehow using the 'strength' and combat knowledge of her fellow Sailor Scouts to fight against her formerly beloved uncle while Heathcliff manages to use his Divine Blade Skill to barely hold on against Sailor Moon's assault, nicking her at multiple points in the fight, causing her to winch in pain since the Pain Absorbers at a minimum levels, and showing that he can use unarmed combat with punches to the gut and a punch to Sailor Moon's face at another point. But neither Sailor Moon or Kayaba back down at all as they continue to give it their all with Kayaba having an impassive and cool expression and Sailor Moon having a completely out of character deadly determined expression on her face.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Usagi, please…"_ Kirito was about to say something, but then something strange happened in which Kayaba is preparing to strike Sailor Moon, however, his body starts to 'glitch' and starts to look like static when a television is suffering from poor signal and then time seems to freeze as a big 'tear' forms in the fabric in the form of the virtual world.

However, only Sailor Moon, who is just as frozen as everyone else, thinks in her mind, _"What's going on?"_ However, she doesn't have time to think about as everything seems to return to normal and Sailor Moon goes onto the attack in which Heathcliff seems to now be hard pressed to defend himself in which Sailor Moon notices her strikes causes Heathcliff's form to become more 'static-like' and she thinks, _"Wait! What's going on with him?"_ However, the need to defeat him and end this 'nightmare' overpowers this thought and her assault manages to 'break open' Heathcliff's defenses and seeing her chance, Sailor Moon impales Heathcliff with her Dark Repulser, but then another 'rip' in the virtual world surrounds the two of them and Heathcliff seems to vanish! Sailor Moon's form becomes a bit static-like for a brief second and she asks, stunned, "Did… Did I just win?"

Kirito shouts out, "Usagi!" Sailor Moon turns to face Kirito, Asuna, and Klein, who comes over.

Asuna says, "Usagi-chan, you did it! You won!"

Klein says, excitedly, "Way to go, girlfriend! That was awesome! You just won!"

Sailor Moon says, "Yeah…"

Klein says, "Hey, girl! Come on! Don't get excited all at once! You just defeated the last boss! You won the game!"

Kirito tells Klein, "Klein, you just realized that she just killed her own uncle, right?"

Klein responds, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, looking at the two swords in her hands, _"Did I really do it? Did I really defeat Kayaba?"_

One of the other players asks, "Did we really do it?"

Another player says, "The game is finally cleared!"

A third player roars out, "How is that so surprising? The White Valkyrie is Sailor Moon after all! The champion of love and justice! Duh!"

A fourth player shouts out, "It's over! We won! We survived and the White Valkyrie just beat the final boss!"

A fifth player yells out, "We're finally free!"

As the players start to cheer, Sailor Moon says, looking deep in thought which is completely out of character for her, "No… No, something is wrong."

Everyone looks at her and Klein asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Moon asks, "If this is the end of the game, shouldn't there be some kind of 'system announcement' that tells all of the players that the game has just been cleared?" There are quite a few gasps and plenty of wide-eyed players as they listen for the announcement that Sailor Moon mention, but all they hear is silence.

Klein asks, "Aren't you overthinking it?"

Kirito says, seriously, "I don't think so. If anything, we should be started to logged out by now. Kayaba said himself that if we defeated him, we would be released from the game. Usagi… Sailor Moon just beat him, so, we should be leaving the game right now… All of us that survived up to this point, but nothing are happening."

Asuna says, with a nod, "You're right, Kirito-kun. I have a bad feeling."

Klein asks, confused, "What's going on here? Why hasn't it ended?"

Kirito says, "It should have ended. Despite the heartless villain that he is, Kayaba had some kind of sense of honor and I could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't lie like this."

Sailor Moon asks, "How can you be so sure, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "He had some kind of weird sense of honor, Usagi. If he didn't, why would he give me the chance to end the game so early? And in fact, he could have frozen me too and killed all of us to keep his secret. Yet, he allowed himself to be exposed and planned to just trap us to allow himself time to get to the top floor of Aincard."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "You have a good point, Kirito."

Klein asks, nervously, "Kirito, what should we do now?"

Kirito says, "I'm in the dark as you are, Klein. The game is continuing and it shouldn't be. We, all, saw Usagi… Sailor Moon struck the final blow."

Sailor Moon says, "But there was something off about him during the final part of the fight."

Everyone looks at Sailor Moon and Asuna asks, "Off?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "During the final part of the fight, all of us were frozen, including him, and the game seems to be 'glitching' including him."

Kirito asks, "Glitching?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "At some points, he became all 'static-like' like… like when there is no good signal on a television and when I hit him, it seemed like my hits pass through his body."

Kirito asks, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Moon responds, nodding her head, "Yeah. I could see it, but I was so focused on beating him, I didn't give it any mind until now."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Is it possible that the game is… malfunctioning? It can't seem possible since it was run flawlessly without a hitch for two years now, but based on what Usagi just said, it seems like there was just a 'glitch' in the game during her fight with Heathcliff."_

Klein asks, "Hey, Kirito, what do we do now?"

Kirito says, "I'm not sure. For some reason, the game is still continuing despite Sailor Moon's… Usagi's victory over Kayaba."

Asuna asks, concerned, "So, we still have to fight?"

Klein asks, stunned, "Hey, are you kidding me?"

Agil, a tall man of African American descent, shouts out, "Kirito, a door just opened!"

Kirito says, "The door to the next floor…"

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you think that we should do Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "What can we do?"

Agil asks, "What do you want to do?"

Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun?"

Klein says, "Hey, Kirito…"

Kirito says, "I think that we need to move on."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I agree. I believe… I know that our answers are at the top of Aincard. We can't do a darn just by standing around here. We need to find out what's going on."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You're right, Usagi."

Sailor Moon goes over to the other players, who are confused as why the game hasn't end due to Sailor Moon's victory over Heathcliff, and she yells out, "Everyone!" When everyone looks at Sailor Moon, she says, "I know that you are confused and scared on why we haven't been freed since I beat Kayaba. I don't understand it myself. Something is going on here. Something really weird and standing here isn't going to help us. I want to go home and restart the life that my own uncle took from me with the people that I love most and I also want to get all of you home too. While there are plenty of you that might disagree, it is a member of my family that has caused us all this suffering for the past two years and locked us in their virtual prison and I intend to take the responsibility of getting as many of you home as possible. You've known me as the White Valkyrie and I've helped a lot of players as best as I could. Now, please, I need for you to trust me, okay?" The other players look at each other and for them, it was a given. Not just because she is Sailor Moon, but what she did or tried to do for them over the past two years as built plenty of respect and admiration for her. The players nod their heads in agreement and Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Thank you for your trust. Something has gone 'wacky' in the game and we can't just stand here. We need to find a place to regroup and figure out what's going on. We have to get to the next floor and get into town. It will be a safe area and there, all of us can try to figure out something."

Kirito says, "Good idea, Usagi. We need time rest, regroup, and think."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I agree." Klein and Agil nod their heads and all of them head off to get to the next floor.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **I'm glad that the other players trust me, but I wouldn't blame them if they didn't since… you know. Well, the members of the boss raid force made from the members of the assault team, the few hundred of surviving six thousand players that go into the upper floors and clear the game including yours truly, which survived that horrible battle with the Skull Reaper followed Kirito and I into Floor Seventy-Six in which then things got even more weird even for this game…"**

 _ **November 7, 2024, Floor 76, Grassy Field**_

Kirito, Asuna, Sailor Moon, and the survivor of the boss raid force for the Skull Reaper are looking around the grassy field of Floor 76 as they prepare to head for the main city of this floor.

Klein says, with a sigh, "So, this is floor seventy-six, huh? I was hoping that we could log out if we just went up the stairs."

Sailor Moon says, "I don't think that it would be that easy, Klein."

Klein nods his head, opens his player menu, and he asks, confused, "Huh? What's this?"

Kirito asks, "What's wrong, Klein?"

Klein asks, "Somehow the characters of my items have become corrupted. What's going on?" Immediately, Sailor Moon and Kirito open up their player menus and look at their items.

Sailor Moon says, "Mine too! Many of my items have become messed up."

Kirito says, "Same here Usagi."

Asuna says, looking at her player menu, "Kirito-kun! Usagi! It's not just the items that have become strange! Look at our skills!"

Klein asks, "What's this? What happened to my skill data?"

Kirito says, "Some of my skills are lost too."

Sailor Moon says, "I've lost a good chuck of skill data too." Sailor Moon asks, "What the heck is going on?"

Asuna says, "Some of the skills have vanished, but our levels seem to be okay."

Sailor Moon says, looking over her player menu, "Not mine. Something weird has happened to my data. It puts my level… Whoa! Fifty levels higher than it should be?!"

There are multiple gasps and Klein asks, shocked, "What?"

Kirito asks, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "My level should be close to around yours and Asuna's, Kirito! But it is saying that I'm fifty levels about what I should be… Hold on! What's this? There is a new button on my menu."

Asuna asks, "A new button?"

Sailor Moon says, nodding her head, "It says 'Henshin'? That means 'transformation'." Sailor Moon pushes the button and a menu prompt comes up saying 'Release Henshin' with a yes and no buttons in which Sailor Moon pushes the 'yes' button in which she yelps as she glows and transforms back into Usagi including her hooded cape in which the hood is down to show her face.

Asuna yells out, surprised, "Usagi, you changed back!"

Usagi responds, "I did?" Usagi looks over herself and she says, "I did!" She then feels something in her hand and she looks to find her Eternal Transformation broach in which she asks, "My broach? But how?" Usagi says, "Okay, this is getting weird for even this game!" Usagi looks over her player menu and she says, "Well, other than my skill data being all funky still, it seems like my level, health, and stats has returned back to where it should be."

Kirito says, "It seems like when you transform into Sailor Moon, you get a big power boost."

Klein says, "This is all really strange."

Agil yells out, "Kirito, there is something wrong with teleport crystals!"

Everyone looks at Agil, Usagi asks, "What's wrong?"

Agil responds, "Usagi, we can't seem to teleport down to the lower floors."

Usagi asks, "Huh?" Usagi then takes out a teleport crystal that she has in her outfit and she says, "Teleport: Lindarth!" However, nothing happens at all and she asks, confused, "What's going on here?"

Asuna asks, "Usagi… Kirito-kun, what should we do now?"

Kirito says, "We can't stay here. The game has become unstable and we can't back to the lower floors."

Usagi says, with a nod, "We need to get to the main town in this floor and into the safe zone."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "Right, Usagi." Kirito shouts out, "Everyone, we need to get into the main town of this floor and into the safe zone! The game has become unstable and we need get to safety before something lethal happens!"

The other players nod their heads in agreement and Asuna says, "You're right, Kirito-kun. Our goal is to clear SAO and get back home!" Asuna says, to everyone, "Let's go everyone!" The other players cheer and nod their heads in agreement in which they press onto the main town of floor 76.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **Asuna was a born leader! It isn't surprising that she is second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath… Well, she is actually the commander now since Heathcliff was actually Kayaba and… he is now missing in action. Doesn't that also mean that Kirito's membership into the Knights of the Blood is void since Heathcliff cheated in that duel? Personally, I think the answer is yes, but that's not important right now. Anyway, with the system as it is, I was also afraid of using my GM 'abilities' that I had gained during my battle with Heathcliff if I had still had them I thought, but I wanted to make sure that the pain absorbers were back to normal. I found that I did have my 'special privileges', though they might have been a bit 'spotty', and I reset the pain absorber back to maximum. However, Kirito and I agreed that because the game was so 'wacky' now that it might be too dangerous for me to use my GM privileges, so, I reset it so that only I could open it. A real drag, but it is for the best. We want to get out of here alive and it won't be that way if this game collapses on us and all.**

 **Anyway, we managed to arrive at the main town of this floor, Arc Sofia, in which I had wondered about activating the teleport gate since we can't go back to the lower floors. However, we decided to do that to show that we are still making progress in the game, but we decide to send warnings to the other players around the current situation and warn them about coming up means that they are stuck here for good. But after arriving, things took a turn for the surprising…"**

 _ **November 7, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of the main town of the floor, known as Arc Sofia, Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi are standing in the plaza containing the teleport gate in which Kirito notices something in his player menu.

Usagi asks, "What's wrong?"

Kirito says, "One of the items that's corrupted is glowing. I'm going to see if I can make it into an in game object." Kirito takes the item in his item box and materializes it, but it comes as a white ball of light forcing them to cover their eyes in which the 'white ball' goes a bit away from Kirito and then transforms into a person. When everyone is able to look again, they see a little girl, probably looking 5 to 8 years old, with long flowing black shoulder length hair and wearing a simple white dress and no shoes.

The little girl says, "Phew! I finally got out!"

Kirito and Asuna yell out in unison, shocked, "Yui!"

The little girl looks at Kirito and Asuna and she says, running up to hug them, "Mommy! Daddy! It has been a long time!"

Usagi's jaw drops and she yells out, "Wait a minute! Mommy? Daddy?"

Kirito and Asuna become nervous and Asuna says, nervously, "It… It… It is kind of hard to explain…"

Kirito says, "It is a big of a long story, Usagi." Soon after, Kirito and Asuna then explain that this little girl, Yui, is their adopted daughter and in fact, she isn't human, but AI designed for mental counseling of the players.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **Holy crap! I can't believe that Asuna and Kirito have a child! Well… she isn't really their biological daughter since you can't have babies here… I think. Anyway, when I learned Yui's story, it horrified me since I knew that only one person could have forced Yui to be unable to help the other players as her programming made her out to do: Kayaba. I shouldn't be so surprised, but I still can't believe at how heartless he is! He even makes his own creations suffer just for the sake of his 'death game'. Anyway, before the system could delete her, Kirito had turned her into an in-game object which will be added into his NervGear's local memory, but based on what Kirito told me, we were worried when Yui was able to come back in this form. It means that the game is suffering from 'bugs'. Will the game hold enough for us to get to the final floor and get everyone out of here? Since I couldn't get back to the lower floors, I hope that the other players will be all right without my help.**

 **Anyway, after I had met Yui, she started calling her 'Auntie' since I am so close to her 'mommy' and 'daddy'. First, I'm taking care of my future daughter when I was just fourteen and now, I'm an aunt at… eighteen I think. Man! I've been stuck in here so long that my memory is getting a bit rusty and that scares me. However, I know that Kirito and the others are experiencing the same thing as I am. Hopefully, we can get back home before we lose too much of 'ourselves' in here. Well, as we were trying to figure out what's working around here, another familiar face popped up."**

 _ **November 7, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

It has been a few hours since Yui 'arrived' and they decide to set up in the inn where Agil plans to make his new shop since he is stuck here and can't return to his shop in Algade, the main town of Floor 50 of Aincard. Right now, Usagi, Asuna, and Kirito are together and discussing their current situation when they hear footsteps coming towards them and they look to see a young teen girl with fluffy pink hair with white bands to keep her hair out of her eyes, pink eyes, and wearing a dark red top with puffed sleeves and a flared skirt of the same color as well as a pure white apron over that and a red ribbon atop her chest.

The teen girl says, "There you are. I'm glad that you are okay."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Liz? Why are you here?"

The teen girl, Lisbeth, the mace using expert blacksmith of Lindarth, the main town of floor 48 of Aincard, responds, "Why am I here? Isn't there another way of saying that, Asuna?"

Usagi tells Lisbeth, nervously, "Liz, there is a problem."

Lisbeth asks, "Problem?"

Usagi responds, "Once you are up here, you can't get back to the lower floors."

Lisbeth gets to the teleport gate and she yells out, "Teleport: Lindarth!" Lisbeth vanishes for a second before reappearing in front of her three friends and she says, "Don't scare me like that. It seems to be working…" Lisbeth turns around only to find that she hasn't left Arc Sofia and she has a look of what's known as 'deer in the headlights'.

Usagi says, "We've already tried it, Liz. It started with the teleport crystals and they are the same."

Lisbeth starts to cry anime tears and she says, "That means that my Lisbeth's Smith Shop is…"

Usagi says, nervously, "Um…"

Usagi makes a motion for Kirito to say something and he says, nervously, "We know that it is hard for you and it is hard for all of us, but there must be good things here in floor seventy-six."

Lisbeth asks, weakly, "How good is it?"

Usagi tells Lisbeth, with a kind smile, "There has been more rare materials that you can make more rare weapons and with your skills, you will be able build a bigger and better shop, Liz!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Usagi is right, Liz."

Lisbeth says, "Well, the drop rate for items must be different since this is the front lines."

Usagi says, with a smile, "You will be able to find and create some awesome new stuff in no time!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right, Usagi! I'll find the right place for Lisbeth's Smith Shop Number Two in no time!"

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "I'm sure that it will be great!"

Lisbeth asks, "By the way, you do know that you don't have your hood on, Usagi?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Well…"

Asuna says, with a slight nervous smile, "It's a long story, Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Well, I want to hear it. I haven't heard from my favorite customers and best friends since I heard that you were going into that boss room!"

Lisbeth races off to create her new shop and Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi give a sigh of relief in which Asuna asks, "Should we tell her the truth about you, Usagi?"

Kirito responds, "The whole of the boss raid force is up here and they saw everything, Asuna. It is best that we tell her now and not let someone else tell her later."

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **It was great that Liz is joining us up here, but like the rest of us, her skill data had also suffered as much as we have. And it is seems like other players aren't immune especially as other members of the assault that weren't part of the boss raid were joining us on Arc Sofia. Guilds like the Digital Knights and players that weren't associated with guilds like Agil, Kirito, in which Asuna decided that since Heathcliff cheated in his match with Kirito, Kirito is a solo player once again, and I… Basically, other solo players and then some. They were suffering 'wacky skill problems' as much as the rest of us which got me concerned. What if this freaky 'glitch' is happening all over Aincard? This made me want to get the heck out of here as fast as possible, but the problem is that while are levels, health, and the majority of our stats is fine, this freaky 'skill glitch' puts us in the real bind. It is like starting over again in the Town of Beginnings!**

 **Well, the good news is that the word got out and by the looks of it, non-assault team players, other than Liz, are going to stay on the floors below this one for the time being. That's good news through it doesn't mean that everyone heeded our warning…"**

 _ **November 8, 2024, Floor 76, Field**_

In the fields of Floor 76, Usagi, wearing her special cape, but no longer having the hood cover her face and head, and Kirito are battling against huge bee-like monsters, Death Stingers, in order to build up their levels and rebuild their skill points in which they just finished another monster which shatters into data polygons.

Usagi asks, "Been a while hasn't it?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, it has. It is too bad that Asuna couldn't join us."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, but she is a bit busy. With what's happened, she needs to take command of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "With Heathcliff revealed to be Kayaba and what happened back there, their moral is suffering and Asuna is the only one that can bring them back together."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "And add in this situation… What a headache!"

Kirito responds, "What can we do now? All we can do is get to the top floor and beat the game."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Usagi asks, "Anyway, I heard you and Asuna talking about something since you were removed from the guild since basically Heathcliff 'cheated' in your match with him, what was that?"

Kirito says, "Asuna wants me to be a solo player again because she wants me to be a liaison between the other guilds and the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Usagi asks, "Liaison?"

Kirito says, "With Heathcliff… the 'glitching'… and the whole situation, the other players are confused… scared… and we don't want it to end up like the first day…"

Usagi hugs herself and she says, drolly, "Don't remind me."

Kirito says, "Sorry, Usagi."

Usagi says, "No problem, Kirito." As they prepared to continue on, a small blue feathered dragon creature flies up to them and makes a sound like 'kyu'.

Usagi and Kirito ask in unison, "Pina?" Soon after, a 14 year old girl with brown hair in two pigtails held by two ribbon and wearing red clothing/armor runs up to them.

The young teen girl says, "Pina! Why did you go…? Oh, Kirito! Usagi!"

Usagi and Kirito ask in unison, stunned, "Silica?"

The young girl, a young beast tamer known as Silica, says, with a smile, "Long time no see, Kirito… Usagi."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Silica, what are you doing here on the front lines?"

Silica says, "I heard that something happened at the front lines. Since Kirito and Usagi were on the front lines, I was concerned about them. I'm glad that you two are all right."

Usagi tells Silica, "But Silica, it's dangerous if you aren't an assault level player and we can't take you back down to the lower floors!"

Silica says, with a nod, "I heard from other players that you can't get back to the lower floors once you are here. I'll be okay. I've been working hard since we met over a year ago. I can help you and Kirito out!" Usagi and Kirito look at each other and sigh in which they decide to escort Silica back to town, but they agree to allow her to help.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **I was shocked that Silica would come here! She is one of the 'middle class players'. Basically, a player that stays on the floors below the front lines and earns enough to survive and keep up their strength to make sure that they keep their 'status' as middle class players. Yeah, I know. The second reason seems dumb, but you know hard core MMO players through not all of them are like that. I mean, there are about one thousand players that never left the Town of Beginnings out of fear of dying! And who can blame them? This was supposed to be a fun game, not a war for survival! Anyway, Silica was a beast tamer, a term given to a player that managed to tame a tamable monster in the game, and Kirito and I saved her lives after she got separated from her group and her best friend, the Feathered Dragon, Pina, was killed. However, it is a good thing that she is a tamable monster, because, unlike us, she could be revived and we helped her do that. She really looked up to Kirito and I and she is a good friend.**

 **After we had gotten back and introduced Silica to Lisbeth, Asuna, Agil, and Klein with Klein teasing Kirito about Silica's 'admiration' which earned quite a few glares from Kirito and I, Asuna wasn't too pleased about another 'female friend' other than Lisbeth and I, but we explained about what happened and the reason that Kirito helped Silica in which he explained that she looked like his sister back in IRL, who I had found out is actually his cousin since he was adopted by his aunt and uncle after his parents died when he barely a year old. Let's just say that earned a few giggles from Lisbeth and Asuna leaving Kirito none the less embarrassed. Poor Kirito. Guy can't catch a break!**

 **Speaking of Kirito's sister, we would be in for quite a surprise…"**

 _ **November 10, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of the inn where Agil has set up his new 'shop' in Arc Sofia, Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi are walking in.

Asuna says, "Thank you for your help, Kirito. You, too, Usagi."

Usagi says, "We're glad that we can help."

Kirito asks Asuna, "How is your guild doing?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "They are still recovering from the fact the commander is the monster that trapped us in here."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I understand."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I agree, too. However, with game like this, we have to get out as soon as we can, but I'm not sure if we are in any condition to venture in the maze just yet. We have our levels, health, and the majority of our stats, but with our skill data so messed up, we may be in no condition for a boss even if our levels are so high."

Asuna says, "I agree, Kirito-kun. We need to work as fast as possible to rebuild our skills to a decent level before we tackle the boss."

Usagi says, "Until we find the boss that is."

Just then Silica's voice shouts out, "Kirito! Asuna-san! Usagi!" The three of them look over to see Silica, with Pina on her shoulder, coming over to them.

Usagi asks, "Hey, Silica, what's up?"

Silica says, "Agil-san says that there is a rumor of a fairy near Arc Sofia."

Kirito asks, "A fairy?"

Agil, wearing a shopkeepers outfit instead of his 'battle outfit', comes over and he says, "Yeah. I heard from other players that they have seen a fairy as tall as one of us in the forest of Arc Sophia."

Usagi asks, surprised, "A fairy that's the size of a human?"

Agil says, with a nod, "That's what they say, Usagi."

Kirito asks, "A quest?"

Asuna says, "Maybe." Asuna asks Usagi, "Want to investigate Usagi?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay."

Silica asks, "Can I come?"

Kirito says, with a kind smile, "You need to build up your level and your skills, Silica. You are suffering from the same 'bug' as we are."

Silica says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "Don't worry, Silica-chan. You are making incredible strides! I'm sure that you will be able to join us soon!"

Silica says, with a wide smile, "Thank you, Asuna-san!" Pina gives a kind 'kyu' as if to say 'thank you'. Silica says, "And Pina is thankful that you cheered us up too, Asuna-san."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, thank you, Pina-chan!"

Kirito tells Silica, "Please tell Yui-chan that we are out with her auntie and we'll be back soon."

Silica says, with a nod, "Okay!" Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi then head out to investigate this 'fairy' after Agil gave them the details on where the sightings of this 'fairy' were seen.

 _ **November 10, 2024, Floor 76, Forest**_

At a forest near Arc Sofia, Usagi, Asuna, and Kirito are looking around for any signs of the so-called 'fairy'.

Usagi asks, "You think that a human sized fairy girl would be easy to find?"

Kirito asks, "What makes you think that the fairy is girl?"

Asuna tells Kirito, "Of course it is a girl, Kirito-kun! Why wouldn't it be?" Kirito wanted to argue, but Asuna's gasp causes him to stop in his tracks. Asuna yells out, pointing to a location, "Over there!" Kirito and Usagi look over to see what looks like a young woman with long blond hair tied up in a flower-like headband, white and green collar around her neck, white and green clothing with brown boots, small green fairy wings coming out of her back, and she also has elf-like pointed ears. When she hears Asuna, she turns around to show her green eyes.

Her eyes widen when she sees Kirito and she asks, "Big brother, is that you?"

Asuna, Kirito, and Usagi are shocked by this and Kirito asks, surprised, "Brother?"

The fairy girl runs over, grabs Kirito's hand, and she says, "We're able to finally meet big brother!"

After a few seconds, Usagi shakes out her stupor and she asks, "Huh? What's going on here?" Asuna and Usagi look at Kirito, who gives a look that says 'Don't look at me', while Usagi looks at the 'fairy girl', she sees that she has a green cursor which signifies her as a player.

Kirito says, "You must be mistaken. I can't be your brother and my little sister… doesn't have a chest that big." The fairy girl gives an irritated look and smacks Kirito down to the ground.

Asuna asks, shocked, "Kirito-kun?"

Usagi tells Kirito, "I know she isn't an NPC especially since her cursor is green." Kirito looks at the fairy girl, with her hands crossed against her chest, and he sees the green cursor.

Kirito says, "Yeah… I can see that now."

The fairy girl says, annoyed, "We meet after two years with me only seeing your body in the hospital wasting away and all you can do is harass me big brother! Geez!" The fairy girl also says, with flush cheeks, "Anyway, who said that I couldn't have a growth spurt! It has been two years! And also, this avatar has no reference to reality! It's me! Suguha! Suguha Kirigaya!"

There is a moment of silence and Kirito shouts out, flabbergasted, "Sugu?!"

Asuna asks, curiously, "Sugu?"

Kirito responds, "That's the nickname for my little sister." Asuna gives a major gasp and she looks back and forth between the fairy girl and Kirito.

The fairy girl, who is supposed Kirito's younger sister in reality, Suguha Kirigaya, responds, "It really is me, big brother! Don't you remember how you quit kendo after two years and grandpa really let you have it until I cried and say that I would train for both of us? Or that embarrassing time…?"

Kirito yells out, frantically, "Okay! Okay! It's you, Sugu! It's you!"

Asuna says, "Maybe I should hear the rest of the story to make sure of that she is your sister, Kirito-kun."

Kirito yells out, nervously, "Asuna!"

Asuna says, with a giggle, "Just kidding, Kirito-kun!" Asuna and Usagi share giggles at Kirito, who is groaning in embarrassment, in which the fairy girl looks at them curiously.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **Whoa! I can't believe it! Kirito's younger sister is here! Soon enough, we found out that her avatar looks different from ours is that her avatar came from a VRMMO game known as Alfheim Online. It is a VRMMO for the Amusphere, a new Full-Dive system that came out after all of NervGears were recalled after this whole nightmare, what the public is calling the 'SAO Incident', started. Suguha, or Leafa, as her avatar is called, told us it is safer Full-Dive system in which they said that nothing that happened to us can ever happen again with the Amusphere. One year after we were trapped on Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online came out and it made me and Kirito quite suspicious. Just one year after we were imprisoned in the game, a brand new VRMMO comes out?! I'm not genius, believe me, but even I know that it takes WAY longer to create a game. Well, we have got more important things to worry about… like how a character from another game and a different Full-Dive system came here?!**

 **Leafa said that she came here through a 'system hiccup' when she logged in to Alfheim Online, ALO for short, but I can't be sure. However, if she is right, then is it possible that this Amusphere isn't as safe as these new people claim! And also, how did they develop this new Full-Dive so fast! Sure, they must have taken inspiration from Kayaba's NervGear, but it shouldn't have taken so fast to create a new one. Could the new Amusphere be so similar to the NervGear that it can trap players from other games in here?! Oh, man! This is freaking me out! We've got to complete this game or thousands more people could be trapped in here! I don't know if my heart can take such shock! I couldn't live with myself if more people that weren't part of this nightmare became trapped and died because of what my… Kayaba had done!**

 **And it seems like my worst fears are coming true when we went back to town to introduce Leafa to the others…"**

 _ **November 10, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

As Kirito, Usagi, Asuna, and Leafa entered the main plaza and prepared to head for Agil's inn when Asuna sees something in the virtual sky.

Asuna yells out, "Usagi! Kirito-kun! Up in the sky!" Everyone else looks up and they see what looks like a rip form in the virtual sky and they see a person falling through the rip before it closes causing her to fall towards the ground.

Kirito runs in the direction of where she could hit and he yells out, "I'll make it!" Just before the person hits the ground, Kirito manages to catch this person in his arms just in time and Kirito breathes a sigh of relief. Usagi, Asuna, and Leafa run over and they see the person to be a young teen girl of around 15-16 years of age with short black hair with chin-length bangs with small white ribbons tied in each bang and she is wearing green armor and black armor with a red scarf.

Usagi says, "Nice catch!"

Asuna asks, "Who is she?"

Kirito says, seeing a green cursor, "I don't know. However, she has a green cursor which means that she seems to be a player."

Asuna asks, "Have you seen her Usagi?"

Usagi responds, shaking her head, "No, I haven't. I've been around Aincard quite a few times and I would know her face."

Asuna asks, "Then who is she?"

Kirito says, "We'll know when she wakes up." Soon after, they find a bench to put her down on and slowly, she manages to come to her senses and Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi, with Leafa remaining to side, since she is a newcomer to SAO, try to figure out who she is, but the young girl can't remember a thing.

The young lady says, "I can't seem to remember anything around the time that I got here. Even if you said I fell from the sky, do you expect me to believe that? And your clothing is suspicious."

Usagi asks, a bit annoyed, "What? Do I look like a suspicious person?"

Kirito says, "Easy, I don't think that she is from the game."

The young lady asks, "Game?"

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "It is a long story."

Asuna asks, "Do you remember anything? Even your name?"

The young lady says, shaking her head, "No."

Usagi says, "Wait! I know!" Usagi says, bringing up her player menu, "Make a motion like this. A screen should appear in front of you and it should have your name on it."

The young lady asks, bringing up her player menu, "Like this! Wait! What's this? Sinon? Is that my name?"

Usagi says, "Kind of." Soon after, Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi start to explain the situation to the young lady, who has the player name of Sinon.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **Sinon has completely lost her memory or at least so much of it, she doesn't who she is in real life. How horrible! This is the worst situation to be in here! Hopefully, we can keep her safe until we get out of here! We had to explain the whole situation about Sword Art Online, Aincard, the NervGear, and thus to Sinon and despite her 'cool attitude', I can tell that she was shocked about being in a virtual 'death game' where dying here means to die in real life! And without any understanding of Sinon's situation of how she got into SAO, we can't be sure at all that she isn't in the same straight as we are. Could she be like Leafa? But if she is, how come she lost her memory and Leafa didn't? My brain hurts! Oh, man! This is getting weirder and scarier than ever before!**

 **Well, the surprises never end as some days after Sinon's 'appearance' on SAO, I was to be the biggest shock of them all…"**

 _ **November 15, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Today, we are inside of Agil's inn/shop in Arc Sofia where we find Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Leafa, Lisbeth, and Sinon are assembled together and they are discussing something together.

Usagi asks, stunned, "You want me to start my own guild?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I think that you would be perfect for it, Usagi. You showed that you were such a leader after the battle with the Skull Reaper… and the commander…"

Usagi responds, nervously, "I just wanted to make sure that the other players in our group were somewhere safe at the time."

Kirito says, "I think that Asuna is right, Usagi. You would make a great guild leader."

Usagi asks, "What about you?"

Kirito responds, "Not my thing, Usagi, you know that. And since I'm a solo player again, Asuna wants me to remain independent of the guild and be a liaison with the other guilds. It only has been a week and now, the news has spread that Heathcliff was… is Kayaba. So, you can expect faith in the Knights of the Blood Oath to have suffered from this."

Usagi asks Asuna, "How is your guild doing?"

Asuna responds, "They are doing okay, but moral has suffered upon learning that our commander was none other than the man that put us in this prison."

Kirito tells Asuna, with a smile, "I know that you will be able to do a good job, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "Thanks, Kirito-kun!"

Lisbeth says, "By keeping Kirito as a solo player, you are making sure that he looks less biased. Clever, Asuna."

Lisbeth smirks and was about to say something when Klein barges into the room in which he shouts out, "Hey, Kirito!"

Everyone looks at Klein and Kirito asks, "What's up, Klein?"

Klein says, "Well, a group of strange players just arrived in town."

Usagi asks, "Strange players?"

Klein says, with a nod, "Never seen them before in my life." Klein says, with a smirk, "Through they were a sight since they were eight pretty young girls and just one guy." Lisbeth, Asuna, Kirito, and Usagi sigh at Klein and his 'Casanova' attitude.

Kirito asks, "Other than that, what made them so 'strange'?"

Klein says, "Well, all of them seemed to be high level and probably just as strong as any member of the assault possibly rivaling you, Asuna, and Usagi."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Really?"

Klein says, "The thing is: They act as if they know about SAO, but they have never been a part of it until now and they are asking questions of the other players in which they are looking for one player in particular."

Asuna asks, "Who?"

Klein says, pointing to Usagi, "Usagi."

There are looks of surprise and Usagi asks, "Me?"

Klein says, "Yeah, but other than those of us that survived being part of the raid group that attacked the boss of Floor Seventy-Five, no one else other than Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, and Sinon know that you are Sailor Moon. Don't worry, no one that talked to these people mention a thing about that. Trust me, after what you did for us, there is no way we were going let you get hurt."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Klein."

Lisbeth says, "I still can't believe that you are Sailor Moon! THE Sailor Moon! One of my best 'girlfriends' in SAO is a famous super-heroine."

Usagi rubs her head, nervously, Kirito tells Lisbeth, "There are reasons that she kept it secret and she only revealed because she didn't have much of a choice including Kayaba exposing her to us."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito."

Kirito asks, "Anyway, Klein, you were saying?"

Klein says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah. The thing is, the players that were put of the Skull Reaper raid party only mentioned you as the 'White Valkyrie' and they seemed to be surprised and they didn't seem to know beforehand about your 'exploits' here in SAO."

Many of the others got curious and Silica asks, "They didn't know about Usagi as the 'White Valkyrie'? How can that be?"

Kirito asks, "Do you have an idea what these 'strange players' look like?"

Klein says, "Well, four of the girls look to be eighteen. One of them had short blue hair and blue eyes…" Usagi's eyes widen at that 'remark' and Klein says, continuing, "The next one had long flowing blond hair and the same blue eyes as Usagi and the third one had long raven hair, violet eyes, and when she hear about Usagi as the 'White Valkyrie', I think heard her remark 'Meatball Head' or something…"

Usagi then grabs Klein by the collar and she asks, stunned, "Are you sure, Klein?"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Usagi?"

Klein responds, a bit nervously, "Y-Yeah, I think so…" Klein then yelps as Usagi throws him to the ground, unintentionally, and runs out the door causing Klein to ask, when he regains his senses, "Hey, what's up with her?"

Kirito says, "It sounds like that she might know those people that you were describing."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Usagi does?"

Kirito says, "Let's go find out." Soon after, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, and Klein, after he gets to his feet, decide to race after Usagi, who is searching the area around of Arc Sofia around Agil's inn/shop.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It can't be! It just can't be! How could they get here?! I know that it can't be possible, but I have to see! I have to know!"_ Usagi keeps running around Arc Sofia until she reaches the area of the plaza where the teleport gate is and she is looking around.

But then she hears a gasp from behind her and female voice asks, "Serena?" Usagi whips around to the source of her voice and her eyes grow wide at the sight of nine familiar people in front of her.

The first person is female of 18 years with short deep blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing an aqua-blue open kimono with slits in the legs area to show white stockings and brown sandals on her feet.

The second is another female of 18 years of age with long flowing blond hair, red bow in the top center portion of the rear of her scalp, blue eyes, deep, full, and lovely pink colored lips, and she is wearing an yellow armored bikini-like top, silver armored shoulder pads and elbow pads, white fingerless fighting gloves, a short skirt that covers only up to the top of her navel and down to one-quarter of her thighs, revealing quite a bit of mid-drift, and black high-heeled open-toed sandals. On her right shoulder, there is a small silver version of the Feathered Dragon from SAO with jade colored eyes.

The third person is yet another female of 18 years of age with long flowing raven hair, violet eyes, deep, full, and lovely ruby red colored lips, and wearing tight fitting samurai style armor to show her lovely feminine body's curves and lines while making it not look obscene.

The fourth person is yet another female of 18 years of age with deep brown hair tied in a ponytail by a pink band, green eyes, and she is wearing something that looks a lot like Leafa's clothing, but it is light leaf green where Leafa's outfit is dark green and pink where it is white on Leafa's outfit. She also is wearing a pair of high-heeled ankle boots and she has no sword strapped to her waist.

The fifth person is another female, but unlike the first four, she looks to be 16 years old with deep violet hair that goes to her shoulders in a 'hime cut', violet eyes, alabaster skin, and she is wearing something similar to Lisbeth's outfit expect that all of the parts that are red are pink in color and where it was white, it is silver. The armored plates on her outfit are violet in color, she has violet fingerless gloves, and she has violet colored combat boots on her feet with duel daggers strapped to her back.

The next person is another female, but she is looks to be around 20-21 years of age with short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, deep, full, and gorgeous pink lips, golden loop earrings in her ears, and she is wearing a tight fitting brown shirt with long sleeves, a silver armored breast-plate over the shirt, black armored shoulder pads, elbow pads, wristbands, black fighting gloves over her hands, greenish-brown baggy pants, and black combat boots on her feet. Around her waist, there is a black belt for a sheath for a short sword similar to the Space Sword of Sailor Uranus.

The seventh person is a female about the same age as the last female, 20-21 years of age with flowing aqua-blue hair, aqua-blue eyes, deep, full, and gorgeous pink lips, and she is wearing a sky-blue bikini top breastplate with choker on her neck, she has an long armored skirt that goes up to the bottom of her navel and down three-quarters of her thighs, there are white armored arm-guards going from her wrists to just below her shoulder blades around her arms, and black thigh-high armored high-heeled boots with leg-guards and on her legs with wings on the side of each ankle. In her hands, she has a silver trident.

The eighth person is a female that looks to be in her twenties with long flowing dark green hair that goes down to her kneecaps behind her back with a bun tied on top, dark skin, dark pink-red eyes, deep, full, and gorgeous ruby red lips, and she is wearing an outfit similar to Sailor Pluto's sailor fuku expect instead of a bow with a heart jewel, she has black chest armor, black armored shoulder pads and kneepads, she has black armored kneepads, and she has a dark green staff with a dark ruby red orb on top.

The final person is a male of about 22 years of age with short black hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a black version of Prince Endymon's outfit with a powerful looking one handed sword in a sheath to match.

Usagi rubs her eyes and she asks, stunned, "Is… Is it really you?"

Just then the raven haired woman tells Usagi, with a smirk, "Who do you think it is Meatball Head?" With those words, Usagi's eyes start to tear up and she then tackles the people knocking a good amount of them to the ground while hugging the brown haired one.

Usagi says, with tears streaming down her eyes, "It's you! You're here! You're actually here! I can't believe it! I can't believe that you are here!"

The brown haired woman says, with a smile, "Yeah, it's us! You're acting like you haven't seen us in forever!"

The raven haired one yells out, annoyed, "That's because she has been trapped in here for over two years! We may have seen her body in the hospital, but she hasn't seen us in what, to her, could be like 'forever'! Geez!" While the raven haired woman shakes her head, Usagi looks at the man and her eyes widen in which she uses her hand to touch his face.

Usagi says, weakly "D-Darien-kun…"

The man tells Usagi, with a warm smile, "It's me, Meatball Head. I've missed you." Usagi leaps onto the man's chest, starts to cry on his chest, and she hugs him with all of her might causing him to winch due to her strength stats.

Usagi asks, weakly, "But how?"

The blue haired woman responds, with a warm smile, "It's a long story, Serena." Usagi nuzzles her face on the man's armored chest and he hugs her gently as Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, and Klein arrive on the scene.

Klein was about to say something, but Kirito put his hand on his mouth and he says, after he removes and in a quiet voice, "Not yet, Klein."

Klein asks, "What's going on here Kirito?"

Silica asks, "Who are these people Kirito?"

Kirito responds, with a smile, "I think that these are Usagi's friends from home." There are multiple gasps from the group, but Kirito makes sure that they stay quiet for happy reunion between Usagi, her friends, and the man that she loved in two lifetimes after being apart from them for over two long years.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **I can't believe it! I absolutely can't believe it! They're here! They are actually here! My friends… the girls… the Sailor Scouts… and my love… my Darien-kun… are actually here in SAO! Even though I had already been through so much, there is that fear that I would never see them again and also, I would forget them! But now, they are actually here! They look different… older, but then again, two years have passed since I've been stuck in this nightmarish prison and you don't age beyond what you look liked when you started in SAO. I can't believe that they found their way here, but I'm so glad to see them! I've missed them and Darien-kun so much! However, I'm concerned on how they got here into SAO! You can only get here through a NervGear and that's dangerous! I really hope that this isn't what I think it means! If anything happened to them because of this…**

 **However, I learned on how they got here after we got back to Agil's shop and they learned what the situation was… Through Pyro was less than pleased when she heard about what happened just before they arrived…"**

 _ **November 15, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Agil's shop/inn, we find Agil, Klein, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, Usagi, and the 'new arrivals' assembled together with Raye, who's avatar name is Hino, in this case being 'less than pleased' with Usagi at this moment.

Hino yells out, strongly, "I can't believe you, Meatball Head! You just transformed in front of a huge crowd like that!"

Usagi winches and she thinks, drolly, _"I knew that this was going to happen."_ Usagi says, weakly, "In my defense, I was about to die."

Hino shouts out, "Then you try not to get yourself killed!"

Usagi responds, "My two best friends were about to be killed! What did you expect me to do?!"

Lita, her avatar's name of Makoto, responds, "Okay! Okay! What's done is done and we can't change that."

Hino sighs and responds, "Geez, Meatball Head. You are going to give me a heart attack one day with all the worrying that I do for you."

Usagi says, "Sorry."

Hino responds, "Well, like Lita… Mako said: What's done is done. Just don't worry us to death again."

Usagi responds, nervously, "I'll try."

Ami, avatar's name is Mizuno, says, looking at Leafa and Sinon, "I'm surprised that someone else from ALO got onto here."

Leafa says, "I'm amazed that you, girls, are the 'Great Nymphs of ALO', eight of the strongest players in the game." And Leafa says, looking at Makoto and Amara, avatar name is Haruka, "And I can't believe it is you and Haruka, Makoto."

Makoto responds, "I can't believe that you are the sister to someone trapped in here, Leafa."

Hotaru, avatar's name of Tomoe, says, looking at Sinon, "But what about her? You said that she fell from a 'rip' from this virtual sky."

Asuna says, "Sinon has no memories of how she got here and she doesn't even remember her own name in which her player menu only showed her avatar name."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Well, we can really relate to Sinon on forgetting her name. I've been used to Usagi for so long that I only recognized the girls from their voices, not by them calling by my real name." Darien, avatar name Mamoru, and the Scouts are shocked by this statement.

Mizuno says, "Well, it shows this world isn't completely stable at the moment."

Usagi asks Mizuno, a bit nervously, "Do… Do you think that using my powers caused this world to become unstable?"

Hino says, "We don't think so, Meatball Head."

Usagi asks, "How do you know?"

Mizuno says, "On the day that you fought Kayaba, Michelle or Michiru, in this case, couldn't use her Aqua Mirror to see into this world while we were getting the basic data, we had a feeling that something was wrong. So, I had checked the SAO servers, which are now under RECT Progress control, the people that also run Alfheim Online."

Asuna asks, surprised, "RECT Progress?"

Kirito asks Asuna, "You know about that Asuna?"

Asuna responds, a bit nervously, "Yes, Kirito-kun. It is a division of the RECT in which my father is CEO."

There are gasps and Mizuno says, "Ah! You must be Shouzou Yuuki's daughter! Ami-chan said that she heard about you since RECT took over the SAO servers since Argus folded."

Usagi asks, shocked, "Argus folded?"

Hino says, with a sigh, "What did you expect to happen, Meatball Head? Anyway, after this 'SAO Incident' started, Argus was in huge trouble since Kayaba vanished as soon as this nightmare started. Argus had to pay for the nose for this 'mess' that he caused and they folded sometime after SAO started in which RECT brought it over and brought it into its Full-Dive division which is probably how they developed ALO about one year since SAO started."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It makes sense. You said that ALO was similar to SAO in many ways."

Minako says, with a smile, "Other than that fact that you can log out and if you die there, it won't really kill you."

Hino slaps herself in the forehead and she shouts out, in an irritated tone, "Seriously, Mina-chan?!"

Minako says, nervously, "Oops."

Lisbeth asks, looking at Asuna with a smirk, "So, our 'Flash' is a rich girl, huh?"

Asuna says, nervously, "It…"

Asuna shrugs her shoulders in defeat and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Damn it! Don't you care about all of the lives that you ruined, Uncle Kayaba?"_ Usagi, who is sitting on lap of Darien, avatar name of Mamoru, nuzzles him greatly.

Mamoru asks, "Is something wrong?"

Kirito says, "Usagi… has been through a lot during this past two years."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Despite what Usagi believes, many of us believe that she is one of the greatest victims of SAO. It has been hard her as it is with all of us here."

Kirito says, "We have seen so much death and Usagi and I, who knew Kayaba the best, have known in our hearts that dying here is true death. We have seen much of it. Many good players have died before our eyes." Mamoru and the others look at Usagi and all she can do is to give a sigh and nod her head weakly as she tries to struggle against the tears as the horrible memories in which Mamoru hugs her greatly.

Asuna says, with a weak smile, "Kirito-kun is the first friend of Usagi-chan in SAO and one of my best friends. It is because of that bond that we share with each other that we managed to gain some happiness here."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Yeah! Those guys are like the Three Musketeers and it isn't surprising that they are three top players in SAO!"

Hino says, "I'm still surprised by that. Meatball Head is a hard core gamer and she is a good player. She does well in games, but she isn't a great player."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Well, excuse me, Pyro." Usagi sticks out her tongue at Hino and Hino glares back in which this earned a few giggles and smiles from the others.

Kirito asks Mizuno, "You were saying that you may know why the game has become unstable?"

Everyone looks at Mizuno and she says, with a nod, "Before all of us came here, I investigated the servers and it was there I had noticed some tampering."

There are looks of surprise and Agil asks, "Tampering?"

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Yes, but the tampering isn't as big that it can't be noticed and it wasn't with the server directly. It was with the router."

Klein asks, "The router?"

Kirito says, "It is the way that we got into SAO via the NervGear transmitting our minds here and it is the way that we are going to get out and have us transferred back to our bodies."

Mizuno says, "That's right. Somebody didn't want to do anything that could upset the servers and SAO too much, but it looks like that they wanted to alter where 'data' coming out of SAO goes into."

Kirito says, "Mainly us, the players."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Correct, Kirito-san. And I've found that there has been recent 'tampering' in which someone from another server was trying to extract something or in this case, someone from the SAO servers. I believe that it was players."

There are gasps and Kirito asks, "Was it the day that Usagi and I fought Kayaba?"

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Correct, Kirito, but there is something else that happened."

Usagi asks, "Something else?"

Hino says, "I'm a miko and I can sense things that most people can't with my spiritual senses. I went with Ami-chan into the servers to check them out, but the instant that I went into the room, I was hit with a tidal wave of powerful emotional energy. It was so much that I couldn't take it and I blanked out."

There are more gasps and Mizuno says, "I was shocked and surprised and I quickly got her out of there."

Hino says, "After I managed to recover, I told the others that it felt like a tidal wave of human emotions. I felt pain, despair, anguish, sorrow, and a lot of other negative emotions which I sensed due to my spiritual senses and it really knocked me out. Whatever that tampering did, it caused the stored emotions of the players in the game to be unleashed."

Haruka says, "It is like the game was like a balloon storing those emotions and whatever tampering that happened caused the balloon to 'pop'."

Asuna asks, "So, you are saying that all of the powerful emotions that we have felt throughout the game are causing it to be unstable?"

Hino says, "That's the theory that we are working on, Asuna-san."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Just like Yui-chan… I hope that she is okay. She seems to be just fine, but I had better make sure."_

Agil says, "That might explain what's going on here, but it doesn't explain what happened to Kayaba."

Makoto asks, "What did happen to that ass?"

Michiru says, "We can't be certain. The 'glitch' caused by those events during that day could have destroyed him, sent him into another part of SAO, or something else. We can't be sure of anything and if he is on another part of SAO, he might be trapped as well, but this is all theories and we have no evidence to back any of them up."

Hino says, "Right now, we don't have time to worry about him. Our main focus should be getting to the top because the 'glitch' might have caused a bit of a 're-set'."

Klein asks, "Reset?"

Kirito says, "We weren't originally supposed to fight the final boss before the one hundredth floor of Aincard, Klein. This 'glitch' could have caused the game to 'reset' to its original settings in that regard and once we beat the final boss, we can still be freed from the game."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun. It means that we have to get there as soon as possible."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah, but all of us are still suffering the loss of skill data even you, Kirito, and Usagi."

Kirito says, "It doesn't matter, Liz. It is just numbers and not our true strength."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Kirito-kun is right. And now, we have Usagi's friends to help us."

Makoto says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Usagi asks, "But the way? How did you get in here?"

The others look at each other and Mizuno says, "We used our 'ventures' into ALO, since it is similar to SAO, which is most likely due to the RECT gaining access to all of Argus' technology, in order to figure out its programming in which we thought that we could figure SAO's programming and thus, figure out a way to disable the code that sends the signal to the NervGear to disable the safeties on the emitters that kills the user. However, progress was hard on that due to many reasons and we felt that it might 'stalemate' like our research into the NervGear. I have to admit that Kayaba is one of the few rare geniuses to stump me."

Minako says, "Which we were shocked to find out."

Mizuno says, "So, we decided to also figure out a way to get into SAO, but using NervGears was dangerous and the Amusphere can't be used since its design and programming, through similar to NervGear, will most likely not be accepted by the programming of SAO. Then we decided to create a way in via the Medicuboid technology."

Asuna asks, "Medicuboid?"

Sinon's eyes grow wider as the term sparks something in her memories and Mizuno says, with a nod, "It is a Full-Dive technology designed for the medical industry though right now, it is only being used for terminal ill patients and it is still being tested." Soon after, Mizuno explains about the Medicuboid, which is also considered third generation Full-Dive technology.

When she is done, Klein asks, "Hey! Hey! Isn't it kind of dangerous to use a machine that uses stuff stronger than the NervGear?"

Trista, in her avatar of Setsuna, responds, "We modified the units that we have created security features similar to the Amusphere and security programming that won't accept certain dangerous 'code' from SAO which made us unsure that we can get into SAO for that reason, but since the programming has similarities to the NervGear, we managed to use our 'Full-Dive pods' to enter SAO since we are here."

Mizuno says, "Through we can't be certain that our pods won't reject certain parts of SAO's programming."

Usagi says, "Girls, you and Darien-kun shouldn't have put yourselves at risk!"

Hino tells Usagi, "Hey, Meatball Head, seeing you waste away in a hospital where you could die at any die is any better?"

Makoto says, "You are our best friend and our princess! We can't help it if we want to save your life!"

Mamoru tells Usagi, hugging her, "And I would rather die than see you waste away in front of me."

Usagi smiles warmly and lovingly at Mamoru and she then asks, "What about your bodies?"

Mizuno says, "Don't worry. Our pods put our bodies in a special 'stasis field' in which we are like in suspended animation."

Minako says, with a grin, "So, this beautiful bod will be good on the outside as it is in here!"

Setsuna says, "They are in a special room in Juuban hospital where only Saeko and a few others can access and Artemis is watching over us."

Hino says, "And while you are here, your mother will be watching over your body since Saeko managed to get special permission for her to remain there."

Usagi says, with a solemn tone, "Mom… Dad… Sammy… They must be worried about me."

Hino says, "No joke, Meatball Head. But they are hoping and believing that you will come home to them."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Then I shouldn't let them down."

Makoto says, "No joke, girlfriend."

Asuna says, with a smile, "All of us wish to go back and this is just another reason to keep going forward." The others nod their heads in agreement and Usagi can't help herself to nuzzle herself on Mamoru since she hasn't seen the man that she loved for over two long hard years.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **It was wonderful to see my friends and my darling Darien-kun, again, but I am scared in the way that they managed to get in here. However, I do have faith in Ami-chan and Trista-chan and their abilities… Oops! I should say Mizuno-chan and Setsuna-chan since it is the name of their avatars, but then again, the girls are used to calling me Serena not Usagi through I can't help to wonder about calling myself that after Pyro's 'bunny comments'. Man! She can be a real pain something! But I still love her all the same. I never felt so happy in a long time and I know that with the others to help me and the others, we'll all be able to get out of this 'death game' soon.**

 **I'm really glad that it wasn't my transformation into Sailor Moon that caused the whole of the game to go wacky, but I'm more concerned than ever. Someone was trying to hack into the game and most likely, they were trying to get to us! Who? And why? Well, whoever they are, they left us with a real mess. The game is still going and it might still unstable, so, we need to get out of here and out of here quick! Well, that's easier said than done! Our best bet is to get to the top floor and beat the final boss, but we have over twenty floors to go and it isn't going to get any easier even with my friends and beloved here to help us out!**

 **Plus, there is the mystery of Sinon, too! Who is she? How did she get into SAO? She might know the answers if she can get her memories back! However, she is drawing a major blank so far. It seems like the way that she got in here caused her to lose her memories. I hope that she will remember who she is soon. Plus, what happened to Kayaba? It looked like I defeated him, but he didn't 'vanish' in the way that other players do when they die. Is it possible that he is still alive? Does he know what's going on? Something tells me that the best way to find out is to keep going and reach the final floor! And I know with all of my friends, we'll get there and get home to everyone that's waiting for us!"**

 **End of Chapter 1**

And that's the start of the brand new story, everyone! Remember, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment is an AU story of Sword Art Online anime/manga in which something happened to prevent Kirito/Kazuto winning the game and the players had to continue on, so, this story is an AU version of my ' **Sailor Moon Online** ' starting from the point where Sailor Moon fought against Kayaba. So, if you want an idea of what's happening in this story, you have to read that story up until **Chapter 7** , folks. However, you are going to see plenty of similarities and differences from that story and this one, everyone! Please read and review and tell me what you think, but no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	2. The Hollow Area and the Mysterious Strea

Well, here we are in the second chapter of this 'alternate version' of my Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online crossover story and you must be asking about the part where the Sailor Scouts explain how they and Darien managed to get into Sword Art Online, right? Well, if you read the original story completely, you would read that Ami mentioned the plan for the Sailor Scouts and Darien to enter the world of SAO, but Usagi's/Sailor Moon's and Kirito's victory over Kayaba and getting all of the players released stop that plan in its tracks. I think that this story answers the question: What if they had a chance to do just that?

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and** **Tomohiko Itō** **!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 2: The Hollow Area and the Mysterious Strea**

 _ **November 7, 2024, Sword Art Online, Unknown Area**_

Within the virtual world of Sword Art Online, we find ourselves within a vast area filled with grasslands, forests, mountains, and whatnot found in SAO, but it is completely unlike any floor of the floating castle of Aincard in which a young teen girl appears in the area.

The teen girl looks to be mid to late teens with short, dandelion hair, blue eyes, and her outfit consists of a blue hooded cloak, blue tube-top with silver armored bikini-top over the tube-top which only goes down half-way of her waist, black shorts that only goes up to her navel leaving some mid-drift, with a blue half-skirt connected to the right side of the black shorts, red armored arm guard that protects her right backhand up to her to elbows, her left hand is covered in a blue sleeve, brown fingerless gloves cover hands, she has a pouch attached to her left thigh, black knee-high shocks, and brown boots.

The teen girl asks, as she looks around, "What's going on?" Just then there is a bright flash forcing the teen to cover her eyes and she hears a pair of voice yelp and a 'thud' is heard in which when she is able to look, she sees two more teenagers picks themselves off the ground.

The first teen is a male who looks to be around 17 year of age with wild spiky red hair, brown eyes, he has a flame designed jacket with a black fluffy collar, tight fitting fingerless fighting gloves, tight fitting dark blue jeans with silver armored kneepads, and black combat boots with armored toes. Strapped to his waist, there is a pair of swords.

The second teen looks to be a female of the age as the male with short brown hair and brown eyes, and she has a pink version of Asuna's SAO outfit in which all of the areas that are white on Asuna's outfit is blue on this young lady's outfit in which there is a symbol that means 'light' instead of crosses where there are crosses on Asuna's outfit. Strapped to this young female's waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade.

The male says, rubbing his head, "That was unpleasant."

The female says, rubbing her head, "No kidding, Dai-kun." The two newcomers then take notice of the dandelion haired teen girl looking at them and she asks, surprised, "Hello?"

The dandelion haired female asks, a bit nervously, "Who are you?"

The male says, with a bit of nervous expression, "Well, I'm Dai and this lovely lady with me is Akari."

The female says, with a sigh, "Dai-kun, geez."

The male, Dai, responds, "Come on, Kari-chan. She asked a question and I gave her an answer."

The female, Akari, asks the dandelion haired female, "Excuse me, are we in a VRMMO?"

The dandelion haired female asks, surprised, "How can you not know where we are?"

Dai responds, nervously, "We're kind of new here."

The dandelion haired female says, shocked, "Impossible! No one should be able to enter SAO from the outside."

Dai and Akari gasp in shock and Akari asks, stunned, "SAO? You mean Sword Art Online? This is Sword Art Online, the infamous death game?"

The dandelion haired female responds, "Yes, while this is an area that I haven't seen before, I know that this is SAO."

The two of them look around and Dai thinks in his mind, _"I can't believe it! We've actually made it inside Sword Art Online! That means my sister, Ken, and the others are here!"_

Akari thinks in her mind, _"Tai…"_

The dandelion haired female asks, "Are you… Are you really from the outside?"

Dai and Akari gain slight nervous looks and Akari tell her, "It is a bit of a story…"

The dandelion haired female says, "Philia."

Akari says, with a kind smile, "Nice to meet you, Philia-san." The dandelion haired female, Philia, gives a confused look, but then there is a glow in front of her in which everyone looks and gasps to see another version of Philia right in front of her.

Dai asks, "What the heck?!"

Philia asks, "What is this?" When the 'other Philia' looks at Philia, she reacts in confusion and fear and draws a short sword/dagger that has a straight edge and a jagged edge and charges in.

Akari yells out, "Philia-san, wait!" However, it is too late and the scene cuts out in which we hear the sounds of metal hitting virtual 'flesh'.

 **Narration (Usagi's POV)**

" **Around three weeks have passed since my friends, the other Sailor Scouts, and my beloved Darien-kun… I mean Mamoru-kun, arrived on Sword Art Online. It is kind of hard to keep calling them by their avatar names which are the names that they look in ALO. Anyway, Ami is known as Mizuno, Mina is Minako, Raye is Hino, Lita is Makoto, Hotaru is Tomoe, Amara is Haruka, Michelle is Michiru, Trista is Setsuna, and like I said before, Darien-kun is Mamoru-kun in here. But then again, the others are hard pressed to call me by my avatar name, Usagi. However, it was refreshing to hear my original name again after so long. After going by and hearing my avatar name for two long years, I had almost forgotten my real name. That's a scary thought! But then again, it is a common problem for SAO players like myself since we know that death is permanent and many try not to talk about the real world out of the fear that talking about IRL, player talk for 'In the Real World', who would increase the danger of us dying since subconscious we would be more 'accepting' of the falseness of this world which would weaken our guard and get us killed.**

 **For me, it is a different story since I could talk and think about the real world without the thought of that happen. Hey, when you have faced death against real life monsters even in different 'realities' and in my case, died at least once, it doesn't matter if the danger is 'real' or 'virtual', the danger is there and you have to take it seriously or you are going to die with, in my case, many more people will suffer if you fall. For once, my experience as Sailor Moon really came in handy though I wished it would have come in handy when I wasn't in a 'death game'!**

 **Anyway, the girls and Mamoru-kun have adapted real well to SAO. I was afraid at first that despite them having played ALO, which seems to be based on programming, technology, and 'techniques' used on Sword Art Online, there are some key differences including the fact that you can log out of ALO and dying in ALO doesn't mean that you do in real life for one thing. Plus, ALO has magic while SAO doesn't have magic, but ALO doesn't have sword skills while SAO does. However, their experience as Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask, in Mamoru-kun's case, have done well to help them in SAO as it did in ALO and due to ALO and SAO being similar, their skill points are similar to the ones in SAO as well as many of the stats as well, so, they were easily transferred into their current avatars, here, in which Mizuno-chan also used a program to give them levels based on how hard and long that they played in ALO which translated into levels that rivaled plenty of the assault team level players! And boy, did they show that they were just as good as they are!**

 **Mizuno uses a rapier like Asuna, but while she is good and graceful, Asuna isn't known as 'The Lightning Flash' for nothing, Minako is a beast tamer in which SAO seems to have accepted her silver dragon partner which seems to have similar abilities to Pina, Silica's Feathered Dragon, through the silver dragon can use a little damage with a breath attack, in which Mina proves to be an excellent dagger and whip user, Raye was mainly an archer in ALO, but she used curved blades and kitanas in ALO too which she uses now, Makoto used a lot of martial arts in which she has a perfected Martial Arts skill in which she uses that a lot, Hotaru's scythe is classified as a spear, Haruka also uses curved swords, however, her Space Sword can be considered a curved blade sword after all, Michiru uses a trident, which is also like a spear, Setsuna proves to be good with spears, axes, and maces, and Mamoru-kun… one handed swords of course. Personally, I'm relieved that they have adapted well enough into SAO.**

 **Anyway, with my friends and prince, here, Kirito said that I should form a guild with my friends and Mamoru-kun and it surprised me! You may ask: Why wouldn't I want to form a guild with my best girlfriends and the love of my life? Well, remember, I was a solo player for two years, which is unusual for me since I'm the kind of girl that's friendly and makes friends easily because I saw the best in people, but that was before SAO. It is stupid, but I am a living reminder of the man that sealed us in this nightmarish prison of death. And while the majority of players support me since they believe that I'm a victim like them, it is still feels 'awkward' teaming up with a family member of that madman that trapped us in this death game. Yeah, I know! Stupid, but it is the way that we, humans, are. Anyway, I didn't want to cause any more pain and discomfort that Kayaba already caused us, so, I remained a solo player while working with the assault team and working closely with the few precious friends in SAO like Kirito and Asuna for example. After two years of this, it kind of feels weird to be in a guild much less to be the guild leader! However, I was still concerned from my friends' and Mamoru-kun's safety, so, I formed the 'Planetary Senshi' with them. Pyro told me that name a bit too obvious name, but then again, when I 'exposed' myself to the boss raid group, they are going to put two and two together anyway. *nervous sweat drop* Man, she is never going to let me live this down!**

 **But another surprise is that Leafa, Silica, and Sinon also decide to join my new guild which shocked everyone! For Silica, it is obvious that she cares about Kirito and me as 'big siblings' through I would have to dare say that Silica may have a bit of a crush on Kirito, but then again, what girl wouldn't gain a bit of crush for a guy that just saved from a horrible death? With Leafa, Kirito's younger step-sister and cousin, I think that she wants to learn more about her brother, but not cause Kirito any discomfort. When I'm with Leafa, I get this 'weird feeling' that I have this 'connection' to her or something. It is similar to this 'big sister' feeling that I have with Kirito. And Leafa feels the same way and we get along great! Sinon… Well, she is another story. Her memory is still foggy, but something about how the girls and Mamoru-kun got to SAO may be 'sparking' something in her, but she is one cool customer. She is calm and collected and not easy to set off unlike Pyro, here. Anyway, to protect her and help, we decided to allow her into our new guild in which now have over a dozen members!**

 **When the word got out that the 'White Valkyrie' has formed her own guild, the news went like a ragging wildfire between the members of the assault team players, many of whom have gathered here in Arc Sofia. Before the girls and Mamoru-kun arrived, I had thought about putting on my hood again, however, Kirito pointed out that since my face has been exposed to the boss raid team that battled the Skull Reaper, it is kind of pointless now and I had agreed on that point. The girls and Mamoru-kun were shocked to learn that I was so famous and even more so that I was kind of a 'girl of mystery' here in SAO since it was totally unlike me! Well, the two years of SAO had changed me and I was kind of afraid that the girls and Mamoru-kun wouldn't be able to accept my 'changes'. However, it is a fear that was short lived. In their minds, I was still Serena Tsukino, but they were concerned for my 'health' after learning a good deal of my 'life' in SAO and it wasn't pretty which is really being really nice in description of the netherworld of a nightmare that I have experienced for over two long years!**

 **Mamoru was also shocked that around the first night that he was in SAO, I went to his room in Agil's inn and shop and stored my clothing away leaving me in my bra and panties in which I told him that I want to sleep with him until we get home! Needless to say that he was shocked beyond belief! Don't blame him through. My actions were kind of unlike me, but he understood why I did this. For two long years, I had been away from him, his touch, his lips, and yes, I know, this isn't his real body! It is a virtual replica of his real-life body which is back IRL, but Mamoru's real self, Darien, is in that body now and in that virtual body, his warmth and his love. When we slept together and no, there was no 'bed side love' involved, other than the few happy moments with Asuna, Kirito, Lisbeth, and my other few precious friends in SAO, I felt truly happy for a long time. My love is by my side once more and I was tempted to ask and agree to marry him in-game, but no, we can do that in the real world when we get home together. And we will truly be husband and wife. For now, being in-game 'lovers' is good enough for me and I'm happy that I have been reunited with the man that I loved in two life-times.**

 **However, the happiness is soured in the fact that the game is unstable thanks to someone tampering with it trying to draw our minds out of the game and into another server, most likely similar to this one, but we don't get is why would someone want to risk tampering with the servers and risk our lives? What we do know is that a lot of emotional energy stored in the game, a lot of that negative, was unleashed and the game has become unstable which means getting out as fast as possible is our top priority right now! Even more so when the girls told me the situation in the real world with remnants of the Negaverse, known as the Dark Agency, the group that Mina fought as Sailor V for a year before I became Sailor Moon, is back and stronger than ever in which they are causing chaos in the real world! When I became trapped in Sword Art Online, they sensed that Earth's defenses are weakened since without me, the Silver Crystal is mainly useless! They were warned by a new Sailor Scout, Sailor Nebula, about an all-out attack by the Dark Agency to start in the near future. Sailor Nebula is holding the line while the others focus on getting me out of here, but she can't hold out forever! Oh, man! What a mess! Now, I really need to get out of here and get my body, which is probably pretty weak by now, back to full strength and fast! Hey, I don't like to fight, but I don't want the world to end either!**

 **Anyway, things are taking a turn when one day, Kirito and I headed off into the dungeon of floor seventy-six to see if we can find any clues to the location of the boss which we haven't found in a month since we were mainly recovering from the 'fallout' of Kirito's and my battle with Heathcliff AKA Kayaba with the moral of the assault team along with the moral and reputation of the Knights of the Blood Oath suffering a nasty hit in which Asuna had to take command and get it back on its feet. Right now, Kirito and I were looking through the dungeon when we got engulfed by a bright light that was a teleportation effect…"**

 _ **December 7, 2024, Sword Art Online, Unknown Area**_

Within the mysterious 'realm' that's within the world of Sword Art Online, Philia, with her hood over her face to cover her head and facial features, somewhat, is running through the woods and looking behind her as if someone or something is chasing her. Just then Kirito and Usagi teleport in front of her and before they could say or do anything, they look to see Philia running towards them in which she looks to see them only to trip over a rock, slams into Usagi, and knock both of them backwards and to the ground.

Usagi yelps, "That's going to leave a mark! I'm glad that I reset the pain absorber." She then hears a hears a sword getting draw and she yelps to see Philia, with her dagger drawn, heading right for her, but Kirito intercepts her with his Elucidator and when he sees Philia's cursor, she notices that it is orange for a criminal player.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Is she an orange player?"_

By this time, Usagi has leapt to her feet and she thinks, also seeing the orange cursor, _"Her cursor is orange! Is she a criminal player?!"_ Kirito attacks with his sword while Philia counters with the jagged edge of her dagger.

Philia asks, her eyes widen, "Who are you?"

Kirito responds, seriously, "I should be asking that question!" Just then something lands nearby causing a large explosion of dust and dirt and when the dirt and dust clear, Usagi and Kirito gasp in shock and horror as the boss of Floor 75, The Skull Reaper, is right in front of them. Kirito yells out, shocked, "It's…The Skill Reaper?!"

Usagi wails out, flabbergasted, "Kirito, what's the boss of floor seventy-five doing here?! You already defeated it!"

Kirito says, "I don't know, Usagi! This isn't good!"

Usagi draws her Lunar Excelsior and she asks, nervously, "You think?!"

Philia says, "I think that it is somehow scattered. I'll just have to do it."

Kirito shouts out, "Hey you over there! Are there other monsters like this around here?!"

Usagi tells Kirito, nervously, "Kirito, I don't think that this is the time to ask!"

Philia responds, coolly, "I don't intend to speak to rascals like you guys."

Usagi replies, "You guys?! Whoa! Whoa! I think that there has been some kind of mistake! And right now, we are all in danger! This monster is dangerous! He is a boss level monster!"

Just then the 'Skull Reaper' moves in to attack Philia when she was distracted and Kirito shouts out, "Look out!" Kirito then quickly pushes the girl out of the way, blocks the attack, and gets out of the way of another attack.

Philia asks, confused, "Why did you…?"

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"I managed to stop it and get out of the way because it seems to be weaker than it was at floor seventy-five."_

Usagi yells out, "Kirito, this Skull Reaper is weaker than the one you fought on floor seventy-five!"

Kirito responds, "I know, Usagi! However, I don't think that it is a foe that we can beat easily."

Usagi says, with a nervous tone and nod, "Yeah, I got that."

Just then a pair of voices, one male and one female, shout out in unison, "Philia!" Just then Dai and Akari, both of whom have red hooded cloaks that cover their facial features, leap out of the woods in which Dai slashes the face of the 'Skull Reaper' while Akari hits hard with her rapier causing the monster to get knocked down.

Usagi says, stunned, "Wow. They're strong." Kirito nods his head in agreement and wonders who they are as Dai and Akari run over to Philia.

Philia says, "Dai… Akari…"

Akari asks, "Are you okay, Philia?"

Dai asks, seeing Kirito and Usagi, "Hey, who are you?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Well…" But then a roar is heard and everyone looks to see the 'Skull Reaper' get back up to its blade-like feet.

Dai yells out, with a snarl, "Damn! We don't have time! We need to take out this freak now!" Dai asks Kirito and Usagi, "Can you guys fight?"

Usagi asks, curiously and confused at the same time, "Isn't that our question?"

Kirito asks Philia, "Are these friends of yours?"

Philia asks, coolly, "Why should I tell you anything?"

Kirito says, "This isn't the time! Right now, we need to fight this thing to survive!"

The 'Skull Reaper' then attacks, again, and Akari shouts out, "Look out!" Dai, Akari, and Usagi leap out of the way in which Kirito blocks the attack to allow Philia to get out of the way before he leaps away himself.

Philia asks, "Why are you covering for me? You know that I slash you in the back?"

Kirito says, "You want to survive as much as I do."

Akari tells Philia, "Philia, he and this girl don't seem to be like the others! Right now, we need to cooperate to survive."

Philia responds, with a nod, "Okay, Akari, I'll cooperate for now."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What does she mean by 'like the others'? Well, can't think about it now!"_

Kirito says, "Usagi, duel weld!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Right, Kirito!" Kirito takes out a Dark Repulser and Usagi thinks, while she uses her menu to materialize an Elucidator, _"It is a good thing that I gave Kirito the Dark Repulser that I created for my fight with Heathcliff or he might not be here not when Liz heard that he destroyed her masterpiece that she gave him."_ Both of them duel weld two swords which surprise Dai, Akari, and Philia, but they focus on the monster in front of them in which Dai, Akari, Philia, and Usagi circle around to surround the 'Skull Reaper' while Kirito faces it from the front. Kirito slashes it in the face while Usagi does the same with one of its legs attacking with a **Double Circular** , a two strike Duel Blade that attacks swiftly, in which she is able to perform a **Cross Block** , a Duel Welding defensive skill, when it attacks with another its blade-like legs.

Akari shouts out, " **Over Radiation!** " Akari then strikes with ten hit Rapier Skill on its body and the Skull Reaper roars out in annoyance causing it to attempt to attack Akari with its tail, but Dai easily blocks the attack with a **Rage Spike** One-Hand Sword Skill.

Dai yells out, irritated tone, "I don't think so, skull freak!" Dai then hits hard with a **Horizontal** One-Handed Sword Skill and the 'Skull Reaper' strikes back with spin attack which hits everyone pretty well.

Usagi says, with a winch, "Oh, man! It might be weaker, but it is no pushover." Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"And it is just plain creepy!"_

Kirito says, "I know, Usagi! Everyone, keep an eye on your HP and keep potions and emergency healing crystal at ready!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right!" Usagi then notices an attack on Akari and she yells out, "To your left!" Akari quickly then whips out a golden version of Captain America's shield on her left arm and wrist and blocks another of the monster's scythe-like legs.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"A shield? I thought that users of the rapier don't use shields since it interferes with their blades."_ However, despite the usual 'problems' that using a shield with a rapier type sword, Akari doesn't seem to be slowed down or encumbered in the least, but then Akari's shield starts to glow mysteriously.

Akari yells out, with a strong tone, " **Shield Hammer!** " Akari then throws her shield, which spins like a top, into the face of 'Skull Reaper' which doesn't do much damage, but 'Skull Reaper' is stunned for the moment while the shield goes back to Akari's arm and wrist.

Kirito and Usagi are shocked and Usagi thinks, stunned, _"A shield throwing skill?!"_

Akari tells Dai, "Now, Dai!" Dai then puts his sword, another Elucidator, under his cloak and uses his player menu to bring out a huge sword that looks exactly like Cloud Strike's Buster Blade from Final Fantasy VII in which it glows.

Dai says, "You got it, Kari-chan! **Omni-Slash!** " Dai attacks and slashes the 'Skull Reaper' in fifteen random areas of his body causing massive damage.

Usagi asks, in a shocked tone of voice, "What kind of two handed Sword Skill is that?"

Kirito says, stunned, "I don't know, Usagi! I've never seen such a skill before!"

Philia shouts out, " **Tri-Pierce!** " Philia then hits the monster with three thrust attack Dagger Sword Skill in which it gives what sounds like a roar of pain. Shortly thereafter, it leaps back and prepares for some kind of leap away.

Kirito yells out, with a serious tone, "Get back!" The 'Skull Reaper' then leaps forward and does a powerful slash causing a small shockwave, but everyone manages to leap away in time.

Usagi says, "I've got it, Kirito!" Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"At least, I hope so."_ Usagi then hits the 'Skull Reaper' in the face with **Vorpal Strike** , a powerful One Handed Sword Skill.

Kirito says, "Good work, Usagi! Leave the rest to me! **Crimson Splash!** " Kirito then hits eight hit Duel Blade Sword Skill and that's what's needed to end the 'Skull Reaper' in which it shatters into data polygons.

Usagi gives a big sigh of relief and she says, "We did it."

Kirito says, "Yeah."

Philia says, "Skull Reaper, huh? I have never seen that monster before."

Usagi says, "It is a boss monster that appeared on the seventh-fifth floor of Aincard. I didn't fight it myself, but I saw what happened. Don't ask me how because it is a real long story."

Philia asks, "What's a boss monster doing here?"

Kirito says, "Who knows? However, this version was weaker than the one that one that appeared on floor seventy-five. If this one was just as strong, we wouldn't have stood a chance despite all of us being strong players."

Usagi says, solemnly, "Yeah. The original was real strong that it took a huge boss raid party to take him out and even then it took fourteen lives in which ten more people died before that when they were scouting the room."

Akari says, horrified, "That's… horrible."

Kirito says, putting his swords on his back, "Anyway, I don't want to fight anymore and I'm sorry if we did anything wrong."

Philia asks, "Are you really not one of them?"

Usagi asks, "Them? What do you mean by them?"

Dai and Akari look at each other and Akari says, "What our friend means is we have seen other players in this area."

Kirito asks, "You have?"

Dai says, "Yeah, but there is something… wrong about them."

Usagi asks, "Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"

Akari responds, "We can't put it into words. If you see 'them', you will know."

Usagi says, with a shrug, "Okay, if you say so."

Philia asks Usagi and Kirito, "Have you seen my cursor?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "It's orange."

Philia asks, "Why are you talking to me normally then?"

Kirito says, rubbing his head, "I am a bit concerned, but I don't worry about it too much since you don't seem like a regular 'criminal player'."

Usagi asks, "Does it have to do with those 'strange players'?"

Dai and Akari look at Philia, she nods, and Philia says, coolly, "Yes. I killed one of them."

Akari says, "What our friend is saying is that one of the strange players was about to attack her and out of fear, she killed that player."

Kirito says, with a nod of understand, "I see. Since the 'strange player' didn't strike yet, this player didn't become an orange player and was still a green player."

Akari says, with a nod, "That's right."

Philia says, "That's how it is. It is best that you don't get involved with me."

Usagi says, pointing to Dai and Akari, "What about them? Their cursors are green, so, I don't think that you are a bad person."

Philia says, "They are associates that I work well together with."

Dai says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Philia."

Philia says, "Anyway, we should go."

Kirito says, "Wait! Hold on!"

Philia asks, "What do you want? Didn't I tell you that it isn't best to get involved with me?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "We know, but we need to know about… this place. This place doesn't look like any floor on Aincard."

Philia responds, "I don't know. I got sent here one month ago. I can barely survive, so, I can't find out much."

Akari says, with a nod of agreement, "This place is brutal. It takes everything that we have just to survive here."

Usagi asks, "A month ago? Is this some kind of anti-crystal area?" Usagi and Kirito inspect their items and look over their crystals in which they find them to be fine.

Kirito says, "Our crystals seem to be fine."

Philia says, "I don't know about this place, but I know that items and messages still work like normal."

Kirito says, "If you don't have any teleport crystals, I could give you some."

Philia says, "It's okay."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Why?"

Just then a monotone female voice rings out, "Access restriction of the Hollow Area is cancelled."

Usagi yells out, nervously, "What was that?"

There is a glow and Philia says, "Your… Your hand… The pattern on it…" Usagi and Kirito look at their hands and they gasp to see a strange glowing pattern on their hands.

Usagi asks, "What is this?"

Kirito asks, looking at Usagi, "You, too, Usagi?"

When Usagi sees the same pattern on Kirito's hand, Usagi gasps in shock and Dai says, "Hey, you've got one too!"

Usagi asks, "You, too?"

Akari says, "Yes, but ours are different." Dai then displays a strange pattern that means 'miracles' and Akari has a pattern on her right hand that means 'light'.

Kirito asks, "Does this have to do with the access restriction message just now?"

Usagi says, "Got me, Kirito. Nothing about this place makes sense and it makes my head hurt."

Philia asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Usagi responds, "A couple of players that are really confused right now."

Dai says, with a sly tone, "No kidding."

Akari gently jabs Davis and she says, "Dai-kun…"

Philia asks, "Can you show me your hand?"

Usagi and Kirito show the palms containing the strange pattern and Usagi asks, "You mean these?"

Philia says, "As I thought, it is the same…"

Usagi asks, "The same?"

Akari says, "We've seen this pattern before! There is a place where that same pattern is."

Kirito says, "Let's check it out. We might find some clues and figure out what's going on here."

Usagi asks, "Could you take us there?"

Philia says, "I don't mind, but how can you trust an orange…No, a red player like me."

Kirito says, "While I am concerned about the orange cursor, from what your 'associates' told me, you didn't have much of a choice and you don't seem like a PK type of person. And you did aid us in the fight against that Skull Reaper."

Philia says, "That's true…"

Kirito says, "It shows me that I can trust you." Kirito asks, "I'm Kirito and you are?"

Philia responds, "Philia."

Usagi says, "Nice to meet you, Philia-san. I'm Usagi." Usagi asks Dai and Akari, "And may I have your names?"

Akari says, "I'm Akari."

Dai says, "And I'm Dai, Akari's awesome boyfriend."

Akari says, with a giggle, "Oh, geez, Dai-kun."

Kirito says, "It is nice to meet you all."

Philia gives a brief smile and she says, in her cool tone again, "You, both, seem quite soft-hearted people and quite dumb too."

Usagi says, annoyed, "That's a nice way to talk about the people that saved your life, Philia-san."

Kirito says, "Well, Usagi-chan and I are good at judging people."

Philia says, "So, should I be honored about that? I'll guild you to that area, so, let's go."

Akari thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Philia…"_ Soon after, Philia points out where they are going and they start to head off in which they encounter plenty of monsters along the way in which they easily take care of them without too much trouble.

Along the way, Usagi asks Kirito, "Can you get any information?"

Kirito responds, shaking his head, "Not a thing, Usagi."

Usagi asks, "Do any of you know about this floor?"

Dai says, "All we know is that this place is called the 'Hollow Area' in which we just heard in that announcement, but other than that, not a blasted thing."

Akari asks, "How did you get here?"

Usagi responds, "Well, Kirito and I were exploring one part of the dungeon of floor seventy-six while our friends explore another area. Then some weird light engulfs us and the next thing, we were here when we ran into Philia-san."

Kirito says, "Quite literally since she ran right into Usagi."

Usagi says, "Thanks a lot, Kirito."

Philia says, "It is the same as us, but the only difference is that pattern on your hands."

Kirito asks, "You don't have it?"

Philia says, "No, I don't. We had never seen any player around here with a pattern on their hand."

Usagi asks, "You mean those players that you consider 'strange'?"

Dai says, "That's them all right. When you see them, you'll get what we mean."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay."

Usagi asks, "Where are we going?"

Akari then points to a sphere that seems to be shooting a beam to the ground and she asks, "Do you see that?"

Usagi asks, "That freaky sphere?"

Kirito asks, "Have you entered it?"

Philia responds, "No one of us have, but Dai's and Akari's own patterns seem to react to it, however, they didn't open it. What we think is the entrance has the same pattern on your hands."

Kirito says, "I think that the pattern appeared on our hands due to the defeat of that Skull Reaper."

Usagi asks, "But why just us and not Philia?"

Philia says, "Maybe it is the skill that you, two, have. You are both strong players."

Kirito says, "I never heard of a skill that could do that."

Just then female voice calls out, "The prescribed time has passed. The aptitude test will now begin."

Usagi says, shocked, "Test? Oh, man! I don't do well with tests!"

Kirito asks, "What did that voice mean? Prescribed time? Aptitude test?"

Dai says, "Don't look at me. I try to stay away from tests!"

Kirito asks, with a confused tone, "The voice said…Aptitude test?"

Philia says, with a nod, "I heard it too."

Kirito says, "I don't know what's going on, but it sounds interesting."

Usagi says, with a smirk, "You would, Kirito."

Kirito says, "If we pass through here, it could mean that we have passed the test."

Akari says, "You guess is as good as mine, Kirito-san."

Philia says, "You are pretty positive at a time like this."

Kirito asks, "You think that we can avoid some kind of test at time like that?"

Usagi says, nervously, "When you put it that way… No."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "It makes me feel excited in an unknown field like this."

Dai says, with a grin, "Yeah, I know how you feel, bro."

Philia says, in a level of voice that only Akari and Usagi here, "I guess that I was wrong, you aren't soft-hearted, you are just much as a baka as Dai is."

Kirito asks, "You say something, Philia-san?"

Philia responds, coolly, "Nothing." Dai and Kirito shrug and Akari and Usagi giggle at this while making sure that Kirito and Dai don't hear them.

Kirito says, "I just wish that I had some kind of information." Kirito asks, "Philia-san, do you have any map data for this area as well as monsters, traps, and abnormal status?"

Philia says, annoyed, "I've got it, but don't ask for so much at once! I'll get confused!"

Dai says, "Yeah, dude." Dai, Akari, and Philia give as much data as they can to Kirito and Usagi in which they continue on and they easily defeat the monsters that they face through they saw a few high-level ones in which Usagi and Kirito use their throwing skills to lure some of the weaker ones around to clear paths to get by the higher level ones unnoticed. Soon enough, they reach an enemy known as 'Muscle Bull Horn' with more than one health bar, but not as many as a boss monster.

Usagi says, "He seems stronger than a typical monster."

Kirito says, "Yeah, but not as strong as a boss monster."

Dai says, with a grin, "That only means that we can kick its butt to me."

Akari says, "Easy cowboy."

Kirito says, "It might be a sub-boss monster, but we can't underestimate it."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Kirito is right."

Dai says, "Well, it doesn't look like there is any way that we are going to sneak up on him." Dai then takes off, Akari sighs and goes after him, and Philia, Usagi, and Kirito follow them after that. Dai says, " **Cross-Slash!** " Dai then uses his Buster Sword-like blade to hit Muscle Bull Horn hard and stunned it for a moment in which Akari strikes hard with session of ten **Linear** at once.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Wow! They are very good!"_ Philia attacks with a **Fad Edge** , a four hit Dagger Sword Skill, in which Usagi comes in with a **Double Circular** Duel Blade Sword Skill attack with Kirito hitting hard with a **Horizontal Square** , a four strike One Handed Sword Skill, but Muscle Bull Horn has managed to recover from its stun and prepares to strike when Akari takes out her shield again.

Akari says, " **Shield Saw!** " Akari's shield then glow and starts to spin like a top in which she throws it in which the Muscle Bull Horn roars as Akari's shield drills into it like a saw as it is slashed three times before Akari's shield returns to her wrist.

Usagi, by this time, has used her player menu to trade her Elucidator for a rapier similar to Asuna's Lambent Light expect it has a pink handle and a golden blade, says, shocked, "Wow! What a skill!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I'll say." However, the monster prepares to attack again, but Usagi uses her rapier to strike with **Quadruple Pain** , a four strike Rapier Sword Skill that can immobilize the target in which the Muscle Bull Horn is again stunned.

Dai says, with a grin, "Nice!"

Kirito says, "Now, Philia-san!"

Philia says, " **Rapid Bite!** " Philia then unleashes a two thrust Dagger Sword Skill in which she strikes twice in a rapid fashion.

Kirito then says, " **Depth Impact!** " Kirito then uses a five hit Duel Blade Sword Skill strike to end it and the monster turns into data polygons soon after.

Dai says, "That takes care of that."

Usagi says, "Yeah, we did well, but you need to be careful."

Dai says, "Yeah, I know. This place is no joke. You die here and you are a real goner."

Akari says, "Dai-kun knows this and so do I, but Dai-kun is a real fighter."

Kirito says, "We understand, but please be careful. Usagi can't stand other players dying and I don't want any more comrades to die."

Dai says, "Sorry, dude." Dai thinks in his mind, _"Through it might be hard in my and Akari's case since we don't have a life outside of this kind of world."_

Kirito nods his head in understand and Kirito asks Usagi, "You still can't use other Sword Skills with just your regular swords?"

Usagi responds, shaking her head, "Nope. My Mimic Skill is still messed up as ever. I'm regaining points, but I'm not back to the point where I can perform all Sword Skills with just my own swords alone yet. I need to switch weapons still."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I see."

Akari asks, "Mimic?"

Usagi says, nervously, "It's known as a 'Unique Skill', a Sword Skill that's excusive to only one player and I'm the only one that has it."

Philia asks, "Based on the name, does it mean that you can copy all other Sword Skills?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. And in fact, it also allows me to perform other Sword Skills even if they are like Rapier Sword Skills, Two-Handed Sword Skills, or Mace Skills with just the weapons that I have in my hands even if they are regular swords to perform Axe Sword Skills."

Dai says, with a whistle, "Wow! That's a powerful skill!"

Usagi says, nervously, "Yeah. It is the same as Kirito's Duel Welding Sword Skill which is the ability to use two swords at the same time. They are known as 'Unique Skills'. However, my Mimic Skill will only allow using all other Sword Skills with just the weapons that I weld only when it is at a real high level and I'm not at that point again."

Akari asks, "Again?"

Kirito says, "It is a long story."

Just then the female voice calls out, "Clear has been confirmed. The approval phase will now end."

Kirito asks, "Approval phase?"

Usagi asks, confused, "I thought that it said that it was an aptitude test or something. What's going on?"

Kirito says, "I don't know. I have some theories, but I don't have solid evidence to back them up, so, we need to gather more information."

Philia says, "I see."

Kirito asks, curiously, "You have an unsatisfied look on your face. Is something wrong?"

Akari says, "We've been investigating this place for a long time and we have next to nothing on what this place really is."

Dai says, "Yeah, it's annoying."

Philia says, "And it seems like you have been here only a few hours and you are solving the problem which is unsettling me."

Usagi says, nervously, "I don't think that we have solved anything, Philia-san."

Philia says, with a sigh, "This is so disgraceful for a treasure hunter's name."

Kirito asks, "Treasure hunter?"

Philia says, "Self-proclaimed, Kirito-san. There are no job classes in SAO. Instead of fighting monsters and clearing quests, I go into dungeons to find treasure chests. It suits me better. Many of those treasures are vital for survival. So, it is why I've become a treasure hunter."

Kirito asks, "I see, but isn't it dangerous to do things solo?"

Usagi says, with a smirk, "That's calling the kettle black from the 'legendary solo player' known as the 'Black Swordsman', Kirito."

Kirito says, nervously, "Yeah, you're right, Usagi." Kirito asks Philia, "Since you do those things, have you made sure that you developed your search skills and trap countermeasure abilities?"

Philia says, with a nod, "Of course." Philia says, "Anyway, the teleport device is up ahead."

Usagi says, "Please lead the way, Philia-san." Soon after, the group continues on until they reach a stone with the same pattern as on Usagi's and Kirito's hands.

Kirito says, "The same pattern."

Philia says, "There is no mistake. I think that this is the entrance to that sphere."

Usagi asks, "But how do we open it?" Just then the pattern on the stone starts to glow along with Usagi's and Kirito's hands and she says, drolly, "Me and my big mouth."

Akari says, "We have no idea what's inside of that sphere."

Usagi says, "Well, I think that we are going to find out, Akari-san."

Philia says, "I think that the secret of this 'Hollow Area' might be ahead."

Kirito says, "You might be right, Philia-san."

Philia asks, "Can I come too?"

Usagi says, with a shrug, "I don't see why not."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sure, Philia-san. Let's go together."

Philia says, "Yeah." Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, Dai, Akari, and Philia vanish in a blue light and then they find themselves within some kind of high-tech lab with various screens with a control panel in which a screen in front of the control panel looks like it has something in the shape of Aincard on it.

Usagi asks, "Is this the inside of the sphere?"

Akari says, "Maybe."

Philia asks, "Are we in a safe area?"

Kirito says, "It seems that way or the guardian isn't here yet."

Usagi says, "This is getting really weird even for SAO."

Kirito says, "Yes, but we can search safely."

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Dai asks, pointing to the control panel, "What's that?" The group goes over to it and Kirito tries typing on the keyboard on the control panel.

Kirito says, "None of this is making sense. I'm getting words like 'Implement' and 'Element'."

Usagi asks, confused, "Implement Element?"

Kirito says, "All I can make out is that this place is called the 'Control Area'."

Just then the female voice is heard again saying, "Access confirmed: Unlocking teleport object to control area."

Philia then goes over to what looks like a stone slab on the ground and she says, "Hey! Come over here!"

The others assemble around Philia and Akari asks, "What is it, Philia?"

Philia says, "I think that this is a teleport gate, but it looks different."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "But now, we can get out of here."

Philia says, in a monotone voice, "Get out of here… Great…"

Usagi asks, concerned, "Is something wrong?"

Philia asks, "Do I look that way?"

Kirito asks, "Aren't you coming?"

Dai and Akari look at each other and Philia says, "I can't go back with you. So, it is a goodbye for now. It was a lot of fun."

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Okay."

Kirito says, with a slight nervous smile, "I got it. We'll head back."

Dai tells Philia, "But all of us will return Philia."

Akari says, "See you soon, Philia."

Kirito says, "I'm interested in this 'Hollow Area', so I'll be back."

Usagi says, "Speak for yourself, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a smile, "It is unusual to see a boss monster, suffice to say a weaker one, wandering around and other monsters that I have never seen before. I'm very curious about this place."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "You would be, Kirito."

Kirito says, "I think that it would be interesting to see if we can find powerful new weapons or new skills."

Dai says, "Man, dude, I know how you feel. You are really a gamer at heart, dude."

Philia says, with a smile, "I know how you feel. If you can come here, give me a message. I'll be here."

Kirito asks, "Without the pattern, can we pass through this Control Area again?"

Dai says, "Since you are the ones that opened it, I don't see why not."

Akari says, "Dai-kun is right."

Philia says, "I agree."

Kirito says, "Okay, got it. We'll contact you again when we come."

Philia says, "I'll wait without much expectation."

Kirito says, with a nervous smile, "Anyway, see you. Be careful." Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, Dai, and Akari vanish in a bright flash and Philia remains there for a moment.

Philia says, "I'll see you again." Philia then goes onto the teleport pad and she says, "Teleport."

After a bright flash, she is still there and a female voice says, "System error. You cannot teleport from the 'Hollow Area'."

Philia asks, "What's wrong with me?"

 _ **December 7, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Arc Sofia during the evening hours, we are ourselves in the area containing the teleport pad as Kirito and Usagi with Dai and Akari behind them appear.

Kirito says, "We're back in Arc Sofia."

Usagi says, "Thanks goodness."

They look at the teleport gate and Kirito says, "It looks like we can go back to the Hollow Area."

Dai and Akari think in their minds at the same time, _"That's good."_

Akari asks, "So, where are we?"

Usagi responds, "This is the seventh-six floor of Aincard. This is the main town here: Arc Sofia."

Dai asks, "Seventy-six floor, huh?"

Kirito says, "You haven't been here, yet."

Dai says, a bit nervously, "Yeah. We've been on the lower floors until one month ago when we went into the Hollow Area where we met Philia."

Kirito gets a bit suspicious due to Dai's tone of voice and he says, "Well, you seem to be on par with the assault team."

Akari asks, "Assault team?"

Usagi asks, confused, "You haven't heard of the players that go on the front lines and conquer the castle?"

Akari responds, a bit nervously, "Dai and I have been just trying to survive like many other players and we have been busy so much that we rarely hear anything. Unlike many other players, we tend to be out of the fields a lot."

Usagi says, "Oh, okay." Kirito is a bit more suspicious, but he decides to let it go, for now.

Kirito says, "The Hollow Area."

Usagi says, "It isn't like anything I've seen on Aincard."

Kirito asks, "Are you sure that you don't know anything?"

Usagi says, "I never heard of anything like this during development when I was younger and I visited Argus, Kirito." Usagi says, curiously, "But it does seem familiar to me."

Dai asks, "Wait! You went to Argus?"

Usagi becomes nervous and Kirito says, with a sigh, "Yes, she has. You might have heard of her. Usagi is…Kayaba's niece."

Dai and Akari gasp and Akari yells out, "Kayaba's niece?!"

Dai asks, stunned, "You are related to the guy that trapped e-all of us in here?!"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yes, I am. I'm ashamed to say that Kayaba is my uncle, but I never thought that he could be capable of something like this until this nightmare started."

Kirito says, "Before SAO, Kayaba was like a second father and she didn't suspect a thing. She thought that Sword Art Online was going to be a wonderful new frontier in gaming and entertainment, but all she got was a grand betrayal of her dream and beliefs by Kayaba in which he trapped her in here. He didn't even stop her from getting the game and leaving her trapped here like the rest of us."

Akari says, "That… That's terrible."

Kirito and Usagi give curious looks and Kirito asks, "Surely you heard something about her?"

Dai and Akari become nervous, their nervousness can't be seen since faces are covered by hoods, and Dai says, "Of course! But all you hear is all those rumors and in here, you can't believe everything that you hear or you're toast, dude!" Kirito and Usagi know that Dai is right about that, but something felt 'off' to Kirito and Usagi. However, before they can go any deeper, they hear footsteps coming close to them.

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "There are you, Meatball Head!" Everyone then looks to see Leafa, Silica, Hino, and Makoto running towards them.

Leafa yells out, "Kirito! Usagi-chan!"

Silica says, "Kirito! Usagi-chan!"

Leafa says, "Thank goodness. You are both okay."

Hino yells out, "What's the big idea of disappearing like that Meatball Head? You had us all worried!"

Usagi asks, "Huh?"

Hino responds, "Don't 'huh' us! You and Kirito just seemed to vanish off the map!"

Usagi asks, surprised, "We did?"

Makoto says, "Yeah! All of us were in a panic since we couldn't contact you or anything!"

Kirito says, "You can check the Monument of Life to make sure that we aren't dead…"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Um, Kirito, we can't get back to the first floor, remember?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Oh, yeah. Right."

More footsteps are heard and a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito-kun! Usagi-chan!" Everyone then looks to see Asuna and Yui running up.

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Just as I thought. Here comes Asuna."_

Asuna asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Kirito says, nervously, "We're okay, Asuna-chan. Please calm down."

Asuna says, "I'm so glad. I was so worried that I went looking everywhere. And you didn't contact anyone for such a long time…"

Kirito says, "I'm all right, Asuna. Usagi was with me."

Asuna says, "You and Usagi-chan were gone all day! We're in a panic! Everyone sent messages!"

Usagi says, nervously, "Oops."

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun, you are such a baka."

As Asuna starts to shed tears, Kirito says, "Come on, Asuna. Please don't cry."

Yui says, sternly, "Daddy, you and Auntie Usagi shouldn't worry mommy so much! It is daddy's and Auntie Usagi's fault that mommy was about to cry! She did her best not to and Uncle Mamoru was also in a near panic too! You worried them so much!"

Kirito and Usagi say in unison, nervously, "Sorry…"

Yui says, "Daddy should apologize to mommy! Auntie Usagi too! And Auntie Usagi should apologize to Uncle Mamoru for worrying him so much!"

Usagi says, nervously, "Yes, ma'am!"

Kirito says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Asuna. We'll explain everything."

Asuna asks, "Really?"

Kirito says, "Of course. Let's go back to the inn."

Makoto says, with a smirk, "The great 'White Valkyrie' has been talked down by a little girl."

Hino says, with a smile, "I should take a picture."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "You are such a meanie, Pyro!"

Dai and Akari, both of whom were hidden behind Usagi and Kirito, come out into the open and Akari asks, "Are these friends of yours?"

Makoto asks, "Who are they?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Well…"

Dai says, "The name is Dai and this is my girl, Akari." Dai tells Kirito and Usagi, "Anyway, we are exhausted, you know? So, we'll leave the explaining to you! Later, bro!" Dai grabs Akari and they race off before anyone could say or do anything.

Kirito yells out, a bit nervous in his expression, "Wait!"

However, they are gone and Hino asks Usagi, crossing her arms in front of her, "Well, Meatball Head?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Thanks a lot, Dai-san."_ Usagi says, with a sigh, "We'll explain in the inn."

Hino says, sternly, "You had better."

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"This is going to be a long night."_

Asuna then hugs Kirito and he says, nervously, "Asuna, we are in the middle of town."

Yui yells out, sternly, "Daddy!"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Right, Yui-chan! Let's head back!" Soon enough, the group heads back in which they arrive inside of the inn where Mamoru upon seeing Usagi puts her in a loving embrace.

Mamoru asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Usagi pulls away and she responds, nervously, "I'm okay, sweetie! I'm just fine!"

Tomoe tells Usagi, "You had us all very worried when you disappeared, hime."

Sinon says, "Like I said, they were wandering around and would be back in no time."

Kirito says, "No, we weren't wandering around, Sinon…"

Sinon says, "Asuna, Mamoru, and everyone worry too much."

Hino asks, "How can we not worry when Meatball Head attracts trouble like bees to a flower?"

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I don't attract trouble!" Usagi says, nervously, "At least, I don't mean to."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Anyway, they are back, so, you don't need to cry, Asuna." Lisbeth then says, with a deadly glare, "Kirito… Usagi… I hope that you said your apologies to your loved ones."

Usagi says, nervously, "Yes! Yes! We already did that!"

Kirito nods his head hastily and Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Geez, you two just went somewhere and got all of us so worried about you two."

Usagi yells out, "Hey, Liz! It wasn't like we wanted to be unexpectedly teleported into a mysterious new area called the Hollow Area!"

There are surprised looks and Haruka asks, "Hollow Area?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right. One instant, Kirito and I were exploring one part of the maze area and then we were forcibly teleported to this mysterious new place called the Hollow Area."

The others are surprised and Lisbeth asks, "Huh? Can such a thing happen?"

Usagi says, nervously, "It has happened to us before…On day one of this nightmare."

Lisbeth says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Sinon asks, "Teleport enforcement? Was it something like what happened to me or Leafa?"

Kirito responds, "No, this new area seems to be a part of SAO. We can be sure about that."

Usagi says, "But it is a part that we have never seen before. I don't think that it is part of any floor… at least one that we have seen before anyway."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It is like a hidden area."

Sinon asks, "Is there such a thing in this world?"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "It is different from the regular floors of Aincard."

Michiru asks, "And it is called the 'Hollow Area'?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's what we know, Michiru. It is a real tough area too. It has high level monsters and it is real pain to get through."

Silica says, "A high level area…"

Kirito says, "I'm hoping that we can get rare items and strong equipment. I'm hoping to explore more of the Hollow Area more."

Usagi says, with a smile, "You would be that way, Kirito."

Asuna asks, curiously, "But could there be such an area that we didn't know about until now?" Asuna asks Yui, "Yui-chan, do you know anything?"

Yui responds, "Well, there are areas of Aincard not open to regular players due to some circumstances, but they were locked at the start of the game, so, they shouldn't be accessible by anyone."

Kirito asks, "So, there shouldn't be any way for players to enter those areas?"

Yui replies, with a nod, "Yes, but the Cardinal System is unstable now, so, I can't say that it is impossible."

Setsuna says, "Yui-chan has a point. The operating system of SAO is currently 'in flux', so, it could mean that restricted area that regular players shouldn't be able to get to might be opened."

Usagi asks, "But how did Kirito and I just get teleported in there?"

Mizuno says, "We can't be certain Usagi."

Asuna says, with a smile, "At least we have an idea of what this 'Hollow Area' is." Asuna tells Yui, "Thanks, Yui-chan."

Yui says, with a sigh, "No, I wish that I could know the present condition of the operating system."

Minako says, "Hey, don't worry about it! At least we got an idea of what we are dealing with!"

Kirito says, "Minako is right, Yui-chan. The information is good enough."

Yui says, with a smile, "If it helps daddy, then I'm happy."

Lisbeth asks, "Do you think that it is possible that there might be new materials in that area?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, I believe that it is very possible."

The others are pretty excited about the idea of going into that 'mysterious area' and Asuna asks, "Hold on! All of you are planning to go there?"

Kirito says, "Easy, Asuna. I was able to come back."

Asuna says to Kirito, a suspicious expression on her face, "Something is holding me back…"

Kirito tells Asuna, "If we get powerful and rare items and equipment, it will make assault up to the final floor faster and easier. And we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yes, we do. Then I'll go too. I can't let Kirito-kun go alone."

Kirito says, taking a deep breath, "And along with Dai and Akari, Usagi and I know someone else there."

Asuna asks, with a suspicious glare, "By any chance…?"

Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, and Yui look at Kirito, suspiciously, and Usagi thinks, nervously, _"Here we go."_

Yui asks, "Daddy is this person that you are speaking of…?"

Sinon says, finishing for Yui, "… Is this person a girl by any chance?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Yes. Her name is Philia, but…"

Asuna says, with an accusing tone, "See?!"

Sinon says, "Not only did he just wander around, but he also flirt with a girl."

Kirito yells out, "No! No! That's not flirting! Usagi, please tell them!"

Usagi gives a look that says 'Are you kidding me?' and Sinon asks, coolly, "How was it? Let me guess: 'I want to help you'. It is something like that right?"

Kirito gives a nervous look and Asuna says, with a pout-like expression and greatly annoyed tone, "Kirito-kun, just when I was crying my eyes out and searching frantically for you, you went out with a girl!"

Kirito yells out, in a panic, "No! No! Hold on! That was an accident! We were teleported there and then Philia-san slammed into Usagi, literally, in which we had to fight together with her friends, Dai and Akari, when a Skull Reaper appeared!"

Usagi tells Asuna, nervously, "That's exactly what happened Asuna! It just dropped down in front of us and while it was weaker, it was no pushover, trust me! It scared me nearly to death! We had to work together with Philia-san, Dai-san, and Akari-san in order to defeat it!"

Makoto asks, "Dai? Akari? You mean those two cloaked figures with you, two, when you came back that we saw leave?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, they are friends of Philia-san."

Hino tells Makoto, "They did just say that those were their names."

Makoto says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Leafa asks, "Are they strong?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, Leafa. They were really strong and they had Sword Skills that we had never seen before. Akari had Sword Skills which involved turning her shield into a weapon!"

There are surprised looks and Asuna asks, shocked, "A shield as a weapon?" Kirito and Asuna then explained about what Akari did in the Hollow Area.

When they were done, Lisbeth asks, shocked, "You are kidding me? She has a Sword Skill that allows her to use her shield as a weapon? Is there such a skill?"

Kirito says, "Remember, Heathcliff… Kayaba mentioned that Usagi's Mimic Sword Skill was a skill that he locked away since he felt that no one met the requirement to use it and the system that runs SAO gave her the skill since it felt that she met the requirement."

Sinon says, "So, it is possible that there are other powerful Sword Skills that were locked away that weren't normally meant to be given to players."

Kirito says, "I believe so. I think that Kayaba also has other Unique Skills locked away until their requirements are fulfilled and given to players."

Silica says, "Oh, wow…"

Asuna says, "Well, I think that we have been through enough today, so, I think that it is time to take a rest."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Why?"

Asuna says, "You fought a Skull Reaper, didn't you? Just rest for today or I will make you."

Usagi says, "Asuna's right, Kirito. It may have been weaker, but it was a real pain to defeat even with Philia's, Dai's, and Akari's help. Not to mention that I'm completely freaked out about this. Let's take a break."

Kirito tells Usagi, "But we've recovered our health, Usagi…"

Yui yells out, sternly, "Daddy! Just stay with mommy please!"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Okay. Let's do it tomorrow."

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "Finally! A good idea! I'm so pooped!"

Makoto says, "You should be after what you went through girl!"

Usagi says, "Sorry to worry all of you."

Hino says, "While it couldn't be helped, you should be sorry, Meatball Head."

Usagi says, nervously, "I can't win with you, Pyro." The others can't help to smile at Kirito's and Usagi's 'embarrassment' at their situation.

 _ **December 8, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

The following day, Usagi and Mamoru are coming out in which they see Kirito standing in front of the main counter talking with Agil.

Agil tells them, with a smile, "Good morning, love birds."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Good morning, Agil. Morning, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Morning, Usagi."

Mamoru asks, "What's happening?"

Agil says, "Talking about what happened to Kirito and Usagi yesterday."

Usagi says, "Oh, the Hollow Area."

Agil says, "And the two players that you brought here. From what I know, there aren't any players known as Dai and Akari."

Mamoru asks, "Really?"

Usagi asks, "Wait! Are you saying that they aren't players?"

Kirito says, "What Agil is implying that they may be like your friends, Leafa, and Sinon, Usagi."

Mamoru says, "What you are saying that they may have come here from the outside when the SAO servers became unstable due to the 'tampering'."

Kirito says, "It makes sense since they didn't seem to know much about SAO and especially about Usagi. Remember, by this time, Usagi is well-known as SAO through much of the time that we have been here, very few knew her name. She has only been known as the 'White Valkyrie'."

Usagi says, "Well, I did think that it was weird that they didn't know about me."

Just then Klein runs into the room and he yells out, "Hey, Kirito!"

Kirito tells Klein, "What's wrong, Klein? That was quick!"

Klein responds, "That wasn't quick! There wasn't anywhere called the Hollow Area for teleporting!"

Usagi asks, stunned, "Wait a minute! Kirito activated that portal just yesterday! And he double checked it!"

Klein says, "Oh, Usagi! If you doubt me, just follow me!" Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru came to the teleport gate where Klein tried to teleport to the Hollow Area Control Area, but while there is a glow to show that the teleport gate activates, nothing happened.

Usagi says, "That's weird."

Kirito says, "You're right, Usagi." Kirito says, "I want to test something."

Usagi asks, curiously and a bit concerned, "What are you going to do Kirito?"

Kirito gets onto the teleport gate and he says, "Teleport: Hollow Area Control Area!" Kirito then vanishes in a sphere of blue light causing Usagi to gasp, but shortly thereafter, he returns in the same blue light.

Usagi asks, "Did it work?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, I went there just fine." Kirito steps down and he says, "Usagi, you test it too."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay."

Mamoru tells her, "Be careful."

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "I will." When she gets onto the teleport gate, she says, "Teleport: Hollow Area Control Area!" Usagi vanishes in a sphere of blue light and she finds herself in the Hollow Area Control Area in which she says, scratching her head, "Okay, I don't get it. Why are Kirito and I the only ones that can come here? Wait! We had that weird pattern on our hands." Usagi looks around and she says, "Philia-san isn't here. Guess she went exploring. I hope that she is okay." Usagi says, "Teleport: Arc Sofia!" Usagi then returns to Arc Sofia in the same blue light of teleportation where Mamoru, Kirito, and Klein are waiting for him.

Kirito asks, "How was it?"

Usagi says, with a shrug, "Got there just fine." Usagi asks, "Do you think that it is that strange pattern that appeared on our hands after we defeated that weakened Skull Reaper?"

Kirito says, "I really don't know, Usagi."

Mamoru says, "I'm going to make sure that it is just you two."

Usagi tells him, "Please be safe."

Mamoru kisses Usagi on the forehead and he says, "I will." Mamoru attempts to go to the Hollow Area, but he is as successful as Klein as he is covered in the teleporting glow, but he remains as where he is and he says, as he steps down from the teleport gate, "It seems like only Kirito and Usagi can go to the Hollow Area."

Klein says, "It seems so."

Usagi asks, "What is up with that?"

Kirito says, "I think that we should start experimenting."

Usagi says, "Okay, but let's be careful about it."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right, Usagi." Soon enough, the four of them then start to experiment about how Kirito and Usagi can bring more people with them to the Hollow Area in which Dai and Akari, still wearing their hooded cloaks with their hoods up, watch them for a while before they leave. Later on, they return to Agil's inn/shop where Agil is there to greet them.

Agil says, "You have been out for a while since it is quite late."

Klein says, "Other than Usagi and Kirito, other players can't teleport to the Hollow Area."

Mamoru says, "However, we haven't seen if the two people that came from the Hollow Area, Dai and Akari, could or could not go to the Hollow Area and back as they pleased."

Kirito says, "And only one person can with each of us at a time. Usagi and I each tried with both Klein and Mamoru in the same party, but it looks like that we can only take one person with us at a time."

Agil says, "Only one person for battle… That's tough."

Usagi says, "No kidding, Agil."

Kirito says, "I'm not sure. Philia-san had Dai and Akari and I can't help to be concerned since they are now here in Arc Sofia, but each of them are quite strong players with Dai having those strange Two-Handed Sword Skills that we had never seen and Akari using that strange skill involving using a shield as a weapon. The only thing close to that is Heathcliff's… Kayaba's Divine Blade Skill, but that didn't involve using the shield as weapon like she did. It was more like using as a battering ram in which her skill seemed to turn the shield into a saw."

Klein says, "We had better not open this to the public."

Agil says, "It will only bring trouble."

Usagi says, getting nervous, "Then we had better find Mina-chan. She tends to be quite the 'gossip'."

Usagi, Kirito, and Mamoru then head out to find Minako, so, the Hollow Area can be kept secret and Klein says, "Oh, man! Kirito is always getting the good stuff." Outside, Kirito, Mamoru, and Usagi are walking along when Usagi and Kirito stop right in their tracks.

Mamoru was about to say something when Kirito and Usagi motion for him to stay quiet and Kirito whispers, "Do you sense that?"

Usagi whispers back, "My Search Skill is going wild, Kirito."

Kirito says, in a whisper, "Keep walking as if you didn't find anything." Usagi wraps her arms around Mamoru's right arm and they keep walking along.

Mamoru asks, in a whisper, "Did your Search Skill activate?"

Usagi nods her head and she replies, in a whisper, "Yes, but we can't pinpoint where it is coming from."

Kirito says, in a whisper, "Whoever this is, they have a very high Hiding Skill."

Mamoru says, in a whisper and his eyes widening, "It might be very high since both of you practically mastered that skill of yours."

As they continue along, Usagi whispers, "We are being watched, Mamoru-kun. Whoever it is, they are following us." They continue to walk along in Arc Sofia and they stop when they can't sense anymore in which Usagi looks at Kirito.

Kirito whispers, "I can't feel it anymore either, but I don't think that 'presence' is gone."

Mamoru whispers, "Since we are inside of safe area, we have no fear of getting killed since you can't be killed in a safe area since all players are protected."

Usagi nods her head and she whispers, "But it doesn't mean that they won't wait for us to be outside of the safe area and then make their move."

Kirito says, in a whisper, "Usagi's right, Mamoru. And I don't like being spied upon."

Usagi asks, in a whisper, "What are we going to do?"

Kirito says, "I'm going to see if I came make this person come out. Usagi, I need for you to check with me to get an idea on their position."

Usagi nods her head and both of them use their Search Skills in which Usagi says, in a whisper, "Near the café."

Kirito responds, in a whisper, "I agree." Kirito then shouts out, "Okay, we know that you are there! I don't know what you are after, but I will listen to what you will say if you want something!"

Mamoru tells Kirito, "We have no idea that will work."

Kirito says, "I know, but we'll see."

Just then a female voice from behind them says, "Oh, so you noticed!" Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru then their attention to the source of the voice to see a gorgeous young lady come out into the open and stand right in front of them.

This young lady has lavender hair which goes down to the base of her neck with two long strands on either side of her head which go down to the top of her chest area, red-violet eyes that could be mistaken for pink eyes in the right light/shade, a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. This coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress below. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in lavender with a red jewel securing the collar in place. Her legs are covered by plum stockings that go up to cover most of her thighs and violet high-heeled ankle high boots.

The young lady then says in the female voice heard earlier, "Hello!"

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "We haven't met before."

The young lady responds, "Yes, this is the first time! My name is Strea! It is nice to meet you!" The young lady, who calls herself, Strea, gives a very cheerful smile that seems to show innocence and gentleness.

Usagi thinks in her mind, looking over Strea, _"Strea, huh? I have to say that despite her choice of dress, she looks very innocent and gentle, but somehow, she has a Hiding Skill that not even Kirito or I could pierce through."_ Usagi then looks at Mamoru and she can see that he is looking at her intently which starts to annoy her, but Usagi then can see that his eyes contain a very serious look which means that he is thinking on the same lines as her.

Strea asks, seeing Kirito's serious look at her, "What's with that scary face?"

Kirito asks Strea, "Strea, what's your intention in following us?"

Strea says, "Well, Kirito and Usagi are famous and I became interesting, so, I followed to observe them."

Mamoru raises an eyebrow at this answer and Kirito says, plainly, "You are quite skillful yourself."

Strea says, "Oh, you noticed? I'm quite strong too. Even so, it is just as I thought."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Just as you thought?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Kirito is cuter with a closer look."

Kirito and Usagi ask in unison, "Huh?" Strea then surprises everyone as she hugs Kirito close to her chest.

Kirito yells out, flabbergasted, "Hey! Wait a minute! This isn't right!"

Usagi shouts out, really annoyed, "What do you think that you are doing?!"

Mamoru covers his eyes with right hand as he closes them and Strea shouts out, "But it is cute! It makes me feel doing it."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Hey! Stop that!"

Usagi then pries Strea off and Strea says, with a carefree tone, "You feel left out? Okay!" Strea then hugs Usagi and she yelps from the intense hug which borders on the level of bone crushing.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Yipe! This girl must have high strength stats! If this was real life, she would be breaking my ribs!"_

Kirito says, "Hey, Strea! Please let go of Usagi!"

Strea responds, her carefree smile not leaving her, "Okay, Kirito! You said that you would listen to my request!"

Kirito says, nervously, "Okay! But please stop hugging Usagi, please." Strea then releases Usagi from her hug and Usagi takes a gasp of breathe.

Mamoru, who watched Strea hug his beloved princess, asks, concerned tone in his voice, "Are you okay?"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "I'm glad that I'm in a safe zone or I think that I might have lost a few points from that. Who is she?"

Kirito responds, "I have no idea, but something tells me that we are going to find out." As the mysterious Strea leads them to a café, they are going to find out that it may not be as easy as they think.

And that's the chapter, everyone! Now, since this story is based on the video game 'Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment', there is going to be a lot of it in this story, however, since there is so much in this game, I may not be able to use everything in the game for this story, but it will follow the Hollow Fragment storyline as best as possible based on my ideas. Please read and review and tell me what you think! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	3. Chapter 3 (Title Too Long)

Well, here is the next chapter and you might have quite a few questions about the previous chapter, right? Anyway, folks, I will answer that I am going to use elements from the Final Fantasy series especially the 'sword elements' of the games, like you saw with Cloud's Buster Sword and turning his Break Limits into Sword Skills in this story, in which I might use sword techniques from other anime/manga/video games as Sword Skills for this story just to let you know. However, the main crossovers are Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, and Digimon Adventure 01-02 in which this story takes place after final battle with MaloMyotismon, but I might add another 'story' or two to the fanfiction, however, I'm going to have to see, everyone.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and** **Tomohiko Itō** **!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 3: Getting to know Strea and the Digital Knights**

 _ **December 8, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Right now, we find Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru at an outdoor café in Arc Sofia where the mysterious female beauty, Strea, has dragged them to have a drink with them.

Usagi whispers, "She is like Mina, but way more hyper, which I thought that wasn't possible."

Kirito tells Usagi, in a whisper, "This could be our chance to find out about Strea and figure out her intentions."

Mamoru says, in a whisper, "Good idea. It doesn't look like that it will be too hard." All of them have a drink from the café and they start to have a drink in which Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru wait for the right time to ask questions to find out more about her.

Strea says, with a happy smile, "Hey, Kirito? Isn't the café au lait good? I'll give you some of my milk tea, so let me have some of yours."

Kirito says, passing her his cup, "Yeah, here you go."

Strea has a drink and she says, excitedly, "It tastes better than I thought! Normally, coffee is bitter right? I really don't like bitterness."

Kirito says, "If that's the case, you can have it all."

Strea says, with a happy smile, "Really? Thank you!"

Usagi asks, "Strea, you said that you were interested in us and you know about us? But how do you do you about us?"

Strea responds, "How much? Let me see, I have been keeping an eye on Kirito and Usagi for a while now."

Kirito asks, "For some time? How much time Strea?"

Strea replies, "Since the boss of floor seventy-five was defeated, Kirito."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Okay, hold up! I've watched the whole thing from the special dungeon at Blackiron Palace on floor one and I didn't see her anywhere on the screen in which there was no way that she could have snuck in since I got there through use of a GM console and my 'special access'."_ On the meanwhile, Kirito is also racking his brain since he is trying to figure out how she could have snuck into the battles that happened in the boss room without being seen and he isn't coming up with an answer at all.

Kirito asks, "Strea, who are you?"

Strea asks, "Huh? So, you want to know more about me?"

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, sure."

Strea says, "Kirito and Usagi are pretty straightforward."

Kirito says, "Hey, don't get us wrong, Strea!"

Strea says, with a smile, "Well, the questions end here! If you want to know more, Kirito has to go out on a date with me!"

Kirito says, shocked, "Huh? Hey!"

Strea says, "Thank you for today, Kirito! And you, too, Usagi! It was nice to meet you! I'll see you next time and that's a promise!" Soon after, Strea quickly walks away and out of sight before anyone could say or do anything to stop her.

Kirito asks, confused, "What was that all about?"

Usagi responds, nervously, "I'm just as confused as you are."

Mamoru says, "She may not be as 'naïve' as her tone of voice says to believe. She skillfully avoided your questions."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Mamoru is right, Usagi. But she doesn't act like an enemy."

Usagi says, "Yeah, but the thing is. I was watching the whole fight from GM console in the dungeon under Blackiron Palace. You think that I would notice someone like her."

Kirito says, "True, Usagi. But your main focus was on us and the boss and then you were then focused on Heathcliff after we found out that he was… you know."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know." Usagi asks Mamoru, "What do you think Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru responds, with a shrug, "I'm not sure what to believe, Meatball Head. She seems to be quite skillful since she has a Hiding Skill that makes you unable to locate her even with your high Searching and Tracking Skills and she dodged your questions without giving too much, if anything, away. However, it doesn't seem like to be an act. She seems to be a very carefree, maybe a bit too carefree, young lady."

Usagi says, holding her head, "My brain hurts! I really don't get her!"

Mamoru says, with a smile, "It is best that we don't think about it too much."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It is for the best. Let's head back to Agil's shop and talk with the others about her." Usagi and Mamoru nod their heads in agreement and they head back inside of Agil's shop and inn which is also a restaurant in which there is a good group of players already eating and getting their orders taken.

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito! Usagi! You are late. Come here quick!" The three of them gasp in shock as Strea runs over to them.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Strea, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

Strea responds, "Nothing, Kirito. I just want to meet with Kirito. Is there something wrong with that?"

Kirito says, nervously, "I can't say that it is wrong…"

Strea says, grabbing Kirito by his arm, "Hurry up! Over here!"

Kirito yelps out, "Hey! Don't pull me!" As Strea drags Kirito to one of the tables, Usagi and Mamoru follow them and all of them sit down at one of the round tables in the front area of Agil's inn/shop/restaurant. Later on, Asuna, Lisbeth, Leafa, Silica, Sinon, and the Sailor Scouts arrive on the scene.

Lisbeth asks, seeing Strea, "Who is that?"

Asuna replies, "What can I say…?"

Makoto asks, "So, you never saw her before?"

Silica says, "No, I haven't Mako-san."

Asuna says, "Yeah, I haven't seen her with Kirito-kun and Usagi before."

Haruka says, "Well, she isn't an NPC. Her cursor is green, so, it means that she is a player."

Lisbeth asks, "Did she come from the lower floors?"

Mizuno says, "It seems to be the only logical theory since we haven't seen anyone like her until now."

Silica says, "Even so, they seem to know each other very well…"

Tomoe says, "Well, we don't know that Silica." Just then Strea goes over and sits on Kirito's lap which sparks a bit of 'protest' from Usagi.

Leafa says, shocked, "Hey! She is sitting on Kirito's lap!"

Lisbeth asks, shocked, "Wait a minute! What is this all about?"

Asuna gives a dangerous smile and she says, in a dangerous sly tone, "Looks like they really like each other."

Makoto says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Lisbeth says, nervously, "Asuna, calm down! Your face is not laughing at all!"

Haruka says, "No, Lisbeth. That's an 'I'm going to kill you' smile."

Silica says, seriously, "I'm going over! I can't stand it anymore!"

As they prepare to go over, Minako says, with a smirk, "Popular guy."

Hino asks, drolly, "Really?"

Klein says, with a sly grin, "Hey, what's this all about? You can all sit on my lap…" When he sees plenty of annoyed looks, he says, a bit nervously, "Kidding."

Sinon says, with an irritated look, "You can just ride the flowerpot of the houseplant."

Klein says, "How awful! I'm just kidding around!"

Lisbeth says, "We'll just have to force Kirito to explain what this is all about."

Mizuno says, "Usagi and Mamoru are there. They might be able to also explain what's going on."

Makoto says, with a smile, "You know how Usagi is with Kirito!"

Minako says, with a grin, "No kidding! They act like big sister and little brother!"

Hino says, pointing to Leafa, "With little sister right here."

Minako says, nervously, "Whoops."

Leafa says, "It's all right, Mina-chan." Soon enough, they go over where Usagi notices them.

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Here we go."_

Kirito says, nervously, "Oh… So, everyone is here…"

Strea says, with a happy smile, "Hi, everyone!"

Leafa asks, "Kirito, who is she?"

Kirito asks, nervously, "Her name is Strea. Usagi, Mamoru, and I met her several times in town and we became friends."

Usagi asks, confused, "When did the friends part happen?"

Kirito whispers, nervously, "Not helping Usagi."

Silica asks, sternly, "Hey, what's your relationship with Kirito?"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Silica-chan?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Kirito, Usagi-chan, and I are very good friends!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Okay, when did that happen?"_

Silica asks, "A good relationship that you can sit on his lap?"

Usagi says, nervously, "No! No! She was about to get off!"

Strea asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Kirito says, nervously, "You see, the store became crowded that we thought that we can give up the seat and it became like this…"

Usagi nearly does an anime face fault and she thinks, _"Really, Kirito? That makes things so much better."_

Asuna says, with a seemly cheerful smile, "I see. Thanks for the explanation, Kirito-kun."

Kirito asks, nervously, "Asuna?" 

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"That's not Asuna's happy smile."_

Asuna asks, "Can you come to my room later, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito says, nervously, "Sure."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Good thing that we are in a safe zone, Kirito. You are so dead."_

Strea asks, with an excited tone, "Hey! Hey! Can I come too! Asuna is Kirito's wife, right?"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Strea says, with a happy smile, "I want to hear too! This is fun!"

Asuna says, nervously, "Fun…"

Plenty of the others look at each other and Makoto says, nervously, "Okay…"

Strea says, with an excited tone, "Hey, let's go everyone!'

Usagi yells out, nervously, "Whoa! Whoa! Um, Strea, you shouldn't bring everyone along!"

Strea asks, curiously, "Really?"

Usagi says, with a nervous nod, "That's right. It… Um… goes against the game's harassment code… Yeah…"

Lisbeth says, in a whisper, "I wouldn't mind it through…"

Minako looks like she is thinking and Hino tells her, with a dangerous glare, "Don't get any idea, Mina-chan."

Minako responds, nervously, "Wasn't thinking a thing!"

Silica asks, nervously, "What's this all about?"

Strea says, with a happy smile, "By the way, I haven't seen Kirito's room. I want to take a look at Kirito's and Asuna's room too!"

Kirito says, nervously, "That's…"

Sinon tells Kirito, "You are in a pretty bad situation."

Asuna asks, nervously, "So, you are coming to my room?"

Usagi was about to answer, but Strea says, "Oh, but I won't be coming today! I had so much fun today! And I've become friends with everyone! So, I'll leave the fun for next time for going into all of your rooms!"

Asuna says, nervously, "Yeah… if it is okay with you…"

Strea says, happily, "Yeah, so, I'm going back now! Goodbye Kirito and everyone!" Strea then leaps off of Kirito's lap and walks off into the distance.

Asuna says, nervously, "She is like a storm."

Hino says, nervously, "I thought that Minako and Meatball Head were the cheerfully and bubbly girls, but she really takes the cake."

Haruka says, with a nod, "And swallows it whole."

Michiru gives a giggle at this and Minako asks, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Leafa asks, nervously, "What's that all about?"

Usagi responds, "I have absolutely no idea."

Lisbeth says, with a teasing tone, "So, Kirito got hit in town. Take your responsibility."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Liz! That's not it at all!"

Kirito says, "This is just a big misunderstanding, but I will take responsibility."

Usagi shouts out, annoyed, "No, you will not, Kirito! Stop taking responsibility for things that aren't your fault at all!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Like you haven't Usagi?" Usagi gains a nervous look and she then glares at Kirito annoyed.

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "I must say that those two do act like big sister and younger brother."

Makoto says, with a nod, "In more ways than one."

Tomoe asks Setsuna, "Setsuna-mama, do you know something?"

Setsuna responds, "Maybe Firefly." The other Sailor Scouts, minus Usagi, look at Setsuna with a curious look and they can't help to wonder if Setsuna knows something about Usagi and Kirito that they don't. Soon after, the others start to talk about what happened some time ago with finding out that only Kirito and Usagi can access the Hollow Area in which they can only bring one party member teammate each in which they also talked about keeping the Hollow Area and this fact a major secret in which they REALLY told Minako to make sure to keep this secret. They also discussed about the two people that they brought out of the Hollow Area, Dai and Akari, in which they wonder if they can get into the Hollow Area.

 _ **December 8, 2024, Floor 76, Dungeon**_

Within the dungeon, also known as the Maze Area, of Floor 76, Dai and Akari, still wearing their cloaks, but with the hoods down to reveal their faces, are battling the monsters within the dungeon with Dai taking care of another monster with his Elucidator and a **Vertical Strike** One-Handed Sword Skill.

After the monster shatters into data polygons, Dai says, "That was easy."

Akari asks, "Really, Dai-kun?"

Dai responds, "Well, compared to the Hollow Area, it was."

Akari says, with a nod, "Good point, Dai-kun."

Dai says, "Compared to the monsters in there. This is a piece of cake. That place must be some kind of high level special area."

Akari says, "I hope that Philia will be okay without us."

Dai tells Akari, "I know she will Kari-chan. We've gotten separated plenty of times and she has taken care of herself just fine."

Akari asks, with a smirk, "And whose fault was that?"

Dai laughs nervously and he says, "Okay, got me. Anyway, let's keep going."

Akari asks, "Are you sure that they could be here?"

Dai responds, "Well, from what we know, they have formed a guild known as the Digital Knights and they are an elite assault team guild meaning that they are top level players that are out to clear the game. So, they have to be here, so, they could have gone back to town already."

Akari says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Dai asks Akari, "What's wrong?"

Akari tells Dai, "Dai-kun, what will we tell him?"

Dai says, "The truth, Kari-chan. That's all we can tell them."

Akari says, with a nod, "I know, but…"

Dai then hugs Akari and he says, "Kari-chan, I know. It's hard for me to believe, but we have been through a lot and we've always and will always have each other. I'll never let you go."

Akari tells Dai, with a loving tone, "Dai-kun…" The two of them share a loving kiss, but then they see monsters appear in front of them and they turn to face them.

Dai says, annoyed, "When you want to have a romantic moment with your girlfriend, these losers pop up."

Akari says, with a smile, "Just another day in our lives, Dai-kun." Dai smirks and Dai and Akari then prepare to battle the monsters in the dungeon that have appeared before them.

 _ **December 8, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, and Tomoe are walking around the teleport gate area.

Just then a female voice calls out, "Hey, Kirito! Usagi!" Everyone then looks to see none other than Argo, the information broker of SAO, also known as 'The Rat', standing before them.

Usagi asks, surprised, "Argo?"

Argo says, "Been a while, Usagi. I see that you have taken off your hood and revealed your face."

Usagi says, "A lot of has happened, Argo."

Kirito asks, "So, you are here now?"

Argo says, with a nod, "Yeah, the lead group never came back since the gate to floor seventy-five opened up. So, I wondered if anything happened."

Usagi asks Kirito, "Didn't we have the lead group send messages down to their friends on the lower floors?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I'm sure that we did, Usagi."

Argo says, "You haven't been alone for a while, so, our appointment is delayed."

Usagi tells Argo, "Argo, do you know…?"

Argo says, with a nod, "I already know. Once you are up here, you can't go back down to the lower floors."

Kirito asks, "And you are okay with that?"

Argo says, nodding her head, "Yep. The fact that I can't leave this world is still the same."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good point."

Argo says, "Anyway, I'll keep moving on. And I can see that the latest information that I received is true. Our famous 'White Valkyrie' has formed her own guild."

Usagi says, nervously, "I see you heard about that."

Argo says, with a nod, "It is the big piece of news here on floor seventy-six and by the looks of it, these are two of your guild mates."

Usagi says, "That's right."

Argo looks at Mamoru and she asks, with a sly smile, "Is he just a guild mate or something more?"

Usagi says, nervously, "I…"

Argo says, with a nod, "I see, Usagi."

Kirito says, slightly nervously, "Anyway, if Argo can start gathering information again, it will be a relief."

Argo says, with a nod, "Right."

Kirito says, "Anyway, I'll leave this to you."

Kirito then transfers 'data' to Argo and she says, "This is… mapping data, isn't it? I'll gratefully accept it. The charge is…"

Kirito tells Argo, "I don't intend to trade maps for money, as I have told you before."

Argo says, "Owing someone a favor isn't good especially when I have to owe Kirito a favor."

Kirito says, "You don't have to feel like you owe me anything."

Argo says, with a smile, "I see. I look forward to working with you and Usagi again in the future."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Sure, Argo. Take care."

Argo says, "I'll be fine without you too me, Usagi-chan." Argo says, with a sly smile, "By the way, I can't wait for the big day."

Usagi asks, nervously, "Big day?" However, Argo doesn't answer and she takes off into the distance.

Kirito says, with a smile, "Same old Argo."

Tomoe asks Usagi, "Is she a friend?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Kind of. Her name is Argo and she is the information broker of Aincard."

Mamoru asks, "Information broker?"

Kirito says, "She buys and sells to and from the players."

Usagi says, nervously, "She is known as 'The Rat' and they say that she would sell information about her own grandmother."

Kirito says, "However, she would refuse to sell the names of former SAO beta testers."

Tomoe asks, "Is she a former beta tester?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes, she is. However, she is a very good friend and she got me certain information that made sure that a certain 'Black Swordsman' didn't kill himself with killed with a Christmas quest."

Kirito asks, with a sigh, "You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Nope!" Kirito then hears a 'chime' in his head and sees a message icon appear in front of him.

Kirito says, "I've gotten a message." Kirito pushes the icon, reads the massage prompt that appears in front of him, and he says, "It is a message from Liz. She says that she has opened her new shop and she wants us to check it out."

Usagi says, excitedly, "Let's go already!" Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, and Tomoe head over to another part of Arc Sofia where they find Lisbeth looking at a smith shop sign which is a knight's helmet with the words 'Lisbeth's Smith Shop' by it.

Kirito says, with a smile, "The new shop looks great, Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yeah, that's right. Welcome to opening of Lisbeth's Smith Shop."

All of them go inside of the shop and Usagi asks, "Is the shop doing okay, Liz?"

Lisbeth responds, "It is doing okay for a start."

Kirito says, "It is good that you found a new shop, Liz."

Lisbeth says, "Isn't this shop great? However, it is a shame that there is no water wheel like before. That reminds me that Kirito's One-Handed Sword was made in that shop."

While Kirito doesn't show it, he is mentally nervous and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It is a good thing that I gave him that Dark Repulser that I created with my GM privileges and the situation allowed us to convince Liz that something happened to the sword with the other items or he would be in majorly 'hot water' with Liz."_

Lisbeth says, "A stronger sword than that can't be made."

Usagi says, "Well, I don't know about that Liz. I'm sure that you can make an even better sword one day and you'll make Kirito pay through the teeth for it."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Got that right."

Kirito says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Usagi."

Lisbeth says, "Oh, yeah! Your swords were also made here, Usagi!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. Escalon and Lunar Excelsior are the two swords that you made for me, but I think that Lunar Excelsior is the one that I got from your shop, Liz."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah. It is the only sword that I know of that can match the Dark Repulser."

Kirito says, "So, we have got to make sure that we clear the rest of the floors for the person that made the awesome swords for us."

Lisbeth blushes and she says, "If you make say such cool stuff, it will make Asuna angry."

Kirito asks, nervously, "Really?" Kirito asks, "Anyway, how about making me a new weapon since you have reopened the shop?"

Lisbeth says, nervously, "Well, I could…"

Kirito asks, curiously, "But…?"

Lisbeth says, with a blush on her cheek, "But I want you to help me increase my skills."

Usagi asks, "Are you still suffering from the 'glitch' over a month ago, Liz?"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Yeah." Lisbeth tells Kirito, "I need your help to raise my skills or I won't be able to produce a wonderful new sword."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sure, I would be happy to help."

Lisbeth asks, "Really?"

Kirito says, "Well, I did mention that I would help. Don't be so surprised."

Lisbeth says, nervously, "Sorry. You have to be busy with the assault into the dungeon."

Kirito says, "While it has been busy. I have been acting as a liaison for Asuna between the guilds and clearing the dungeon, but I'm sure that I will have some free time to help."

Lisbeth asks, with a blush, "For me?"

Kirito asks, "Well, since you are making the swords for, it is what I should do, right?"

Lisbeth says, nervously, "Oh, so that's what you mean." Lisbeth asks, with a smile, "Anyway, thanks Kirito. Can you come by my shop when you have the time?"

Kirito responds, "Sure."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Hey, Kirito, we have a meeting with the Digital Knights today."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Oh, right. See you later, Liz."

Lisbeth says, "Later, Kirito. Usagi."

Usagi says, "We'll see you soon, Liz."

Lisbeth tells Usagi, with a sly smirk, "Anyway, how 'close' have you gotten to your man lately, Usagi-chan?"

Kirito, Usagi, Tomoe, and Mamoru blush at that question and Usagi responds, nervously, "I… I don't know what you mean! Anyway, look at the time!" Usagi then drags Mamoru out with Tomoe and Kirito following.

Some distance away, Tomoe tells Usagi, "I see what you mean when you said that Lisbeth is like a combination of Mina-chan and Hino-chan."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "When she gets mad, she is as hot-headed as Pyro and she can be as nosy when it comes to relationships as Mina-chan. Guess it is the reason why I became such good friends with her."

Tomoe asks, "How did you become good friends with her, Usagi?"

Usagi give a nervous look and Kirito says, with a sigh, "Usagi saved Lisbeth's life one day when her guild was attacked. Lisbeth was the only one that made it."

Tomoe and Mamoru give shocked looks and Usagi says, with a solemn tone, "Lisbeth was the only life that I could save." Mamoru and Tomoe look at her concerned and Usagi says, with a kind smile, "I'm okay, sweetie." However, Kirito, Mamoru, and Tomoe know better, but decide not to push it. They continue on to the gates of Arc Sofia to meet with a guild known as the Digital Knights.

 _ **December 8, 2024, Floor 76, Field**_

In the main field of floor 76, there is a group of people waiting for Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, and Tomoe as they come out of the city.

There is a young man with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing flame designed version of Klein's samurai armor with a strange symbol in orange on it instead of the symbol of Klein's guild in which he is welding a samurai katana.

The next person is another young man with well-combed blond hair, blue eyes, and he has silver-blue knight's armor with a lance and a shield.

The third person is another young man with dark blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing yellow shirt with silver chest armor plate in front of it, black fingerless gloves, silver armored elbow pads, black jeans, black armored kneepads, and steel toed boots. We also find him welding a two-handed sword.

The fourth person is a young woman with a long flowing violet hair, bright brown eyes, and she is wearing an outfit similar to Asuna's Knight of the Blood Outfit, but it is mainly violet where Asuna's outfit is white, her skirt is green, the crossed on the outfit are missing on this outfit, and she is welding a rapier in her hands.

The fifth person is another young man is well-combed short dark blue hair that can be mistaken as violet at times, blue eyes, and he is wearing dark grey armor with a one handed sword and shield.

The final person is a second young woman is long flowing magenta hair, brown eyes under a pair of large circular glasses, and she is wearing a magenta version of Lisbeth's outfit with flame red gloves on her hands and black combat boots on her feet in which she has a mace in her hands.

The woman with the violet hair says, seeing Kirito, "Oh, wow! You are the Black Swordsman!"

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, it's me. I'm Kirito."

The man with the spiky brown hair says, "Hi, Kirito. I'm Taichi, leader of the Digital Knights."

The blond haired male with the lance and shield says, "I'm Yamato, second in command."

The other blond haired young male with the two handed sword says, "I'm Takashi, Yamato's younger brother."

Usagi asks, "Takashi?"

The blond with the two handed sword asks, "You heard of me?"

Usagi responds, "A friend of mine, Minako."

The blond with the two handed sword, Takashi, looks at Usagi and he asks, "Hold on! Aren't you the 'White Valkyrie'?"

Usagi becomes nervous and she replies, nervously, "Yeah, that's me. I'm Usagi."

The woman with violet hair says, amazed, "Oh, wow! You're the 'White Valkyrie'! You are an inspiration to all of the players in the game! I'm Miyako!"

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Thanks. Nice to meet you."

The man with the blue hair says, "I'm Sam, Miyako's husband."

Usagi asks, surprised, "You are?"

The man with blue hair says, with a smile, "In-game of course."

The other lady, the one with magenta hair, says, "I'm Junpier, Yamato's lovely wife."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

The spiky brown haired male, Taichi, says, "We heard that you had started your own guild."

Usagi says, "Um, yeah. We're known as the Planetary Senshi."

Yamato says, with a grin, "Interesting name."

Usagi says, pointing to Tomoe and Mamoru, "This cutie pie is Tomoe and this hunk of man is Mamoru. They are both members of my new guild."

Mamoru says, a bit nervously, "Nice to meet you."

Takashi says, "Nice to meet you, Mamoru-san."

Junpier says, "Wow. I was amazed to hear that the 'White Valkyrie' started her own guild after being a solo player for so long."

Usagi says, "Well, it wasn't kind of my choice. I'm sure that you know my story."

Yamato says, "Who doesn't Usagi-san? That fucking asshole trapped his niece here? Through I also heard something: He nearly killed you before you laid down the law on that guy on the previous floor."

There are some surprised looks and Kirito asks, "Where did you get that information?"

Taichi says, "The Rat gave us that bit of information."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Should have known." Kirito thinks in his mind, _"One of the Skull Reaper boss raiders couldn't help their mouth shut and Argo managed to pick up on it. Going to have to see how much she picked up."_

Miyako asks, "You fought Kayaba?"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "Yeah."

Sam tells Miyako, "Not a good story to ask about, Miyako."

Miyako says, nervously, "Oops, sorry! Sorry!"

Usagi says, "It's all right, Miyako." However, the troubled look in her eyes makes the others wonder about that statement.

Kirito says, deciding to change the subject, "Anyway, how is your progress? It has been a month since we have made it to this floor."

Taichi says, "No kidding, Kirito-san. The instant that we got here our items got corrupted and our skill data was wacked up."

Kirito says, "I see."

Miyako says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke! I had worked two years to get to my skill levels!"

Usagi says, "We all did, Miyako. Not even Kirito and I were unaffected by that glitch."

Takashi asks, "Any idea on how it happened?"

Kirito says, "We are looking into it, but we can't be certain what caused that glitch, however, it remains more important that we escape the game than ever."

Yamato says, "No joke, Kirito-san. However, we couldn't advance as fast as we used to because of those 'glitches'."

Takashi says, "Anyway, we haven't found the boss room yet."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Thank you for your work."

Sam says, nodding his head, "It's no problem. All of us want to get back home to the people that we love."

Taichi says, "They are probably all worried sick about us."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know. My family must be worried sick." Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Mom must be in a panic since Sugu is stuck here with me, but I still don't understand how she could have gotten here in the first place. Usagi's friends got using technology based on the NervGear and while the Amusphere is based on the NervGear, it has extensive security systems that prevent such a thing that happened to us happening to people using an Amusphere or at least, it is what Sugu and the others said. And there is Sinon."_

Takashi says, "Anyway, we have been just harvesting monsters for stuff that we need."

Miyako says, "Yeah, but they have been swarming us lately." Soon after, everyone looks to see a group of bee-like monsters, Death Hornets, appears and head towards the group.

Mamoru says, "I can see that."

Junpier says, "Can you give us a hand? This is just getting annoying."

Kirito says, drawing both of his swords, "No problem." Soon enough, Kirito, Mamoru, Tomoe, and Usagi assist the Digital Knights against a massive swarm of Death Hornets and they took care of them in which Junpier and Miyako level up in the process.

Miyako shouts out, "Awesome! We leveled up!"

Taichi says, "Thanks for the hand."

Takashi says, with a grin, "We can see why you are among the top players in the game."

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "Thanks."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "You look like you are having fun." Everyone then looks to see Asuna and the rest of the Sailor Scouts appear on the scene.

Usagi says, with a smile, "Hey, guys!"

Junpier asks, "Is that your guild?"

Minako says, with a grin, "That's right! We're the Planetary Senshi at your service!" Minako says, "Oh, hey, Takashi!"

Takashi says, with a smile, "Hi, Minako!"

Usagi asks, "How do you know each other?"

Hino says, "Mina-chan helped Takashi-san and Taichi when they got in trouble in the dungeon a while ago."

Makoto says, "Then Takashi-san and Mina-chan got along very quick."

Minako says, with a smile, "Not my fault that he is cute."

Takashi blushes and Yamato says, "Well, my little bro has got a girl now."

Takashi says, with a blush and nervous tone, "Hey, bro!"

The rest of the Digital Knights giggle and Miyako says, seeing Asuna, "Oh, wow! You are Asuna, the Lightning Flash! It's an honor!"

Asuna says, a bit nervously, "Thank you."

Taichi tells Asuna, "I'm Taichi, leader of the Digital Knights. We briefly talked on a few occasions."

Asuna says, with a nod, "We did, Taichi-san."

Taichi asks, "So, you are taking over command of the Knights of the Blood Oath since Heathcliff proved to be the monster that got us all trapped here?"

Asuna says, with a solemn tone, "Yes."

Yamato says, "Hey, don't worry about it, Asuna-san. There are plenty of us that believed in that guy."

Junpier says, "I can't believe that the strongest player proved to be the same nut that trapped us in this digital prison for so long."

Taichi says, pointing to Usagi, "Hey Junpier."

Junpier then realizes something and she says, nervously, "Sorry, Usagi-san."

Usagi says, with a smile, "It's all right."

Hino thinks in her mind, _"You can keep up those smiles until you are the blue to the face, Meatball Head, but we know you all too well and those smiles aren't your true smiles. The only time that you really smiled is when we arrived here."_

Kirito asks Asuna, "Asuna-chan, what are you doing here?"

Asuna says, "The guild is in order, so, I'm here to assist in search to find the boss room. We need to find the boss room as soon as possible to advance on and clear the game."

Yamato says, "I hear you. We've been here for over two years and one of our friends is a doctor, so, we kind of know a few things."

Takashi says, "We know that our bodies can't survive much longer on being forced liquids and nutrients to sustain ourselves."

Taichi says, "Yeah. And with this game going too wacky, I don't feel like staying here too much longer."

Sam says, "Well, we had better watch who we give this information too. If the mainstay of the players find out, we are going to have a panic."

Kirito says, with a nod, "So, we would appreciate it that you keep this information secret. If players learn about this and do panic, they could make mistakes and mistakes, here, could get you killed."

Takashi says, nodding his head, "That's no problem, Kirito-san."

Sam says, "However, we are going to be careful. There aren't too many 'stupid people'. Someone might figure out these facts soon if we don't get out of here."

Hino asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Kirito asks Asuna, "Asuna, do you want to form a small party with me?"

Asuna says, "Sure, Kirito-kun."

Miyako asks Asuna, "Asuna-san, is the rumor that you are married to the 'Black Swordsman' true?"

There are gasps of shock and Asuna asks, nervously, "How did you know that?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Argo."

Taichi asks Miyako, with a glare, "How much did you pay 'The Rat' for that information?"

Miyako says, "I didn't take it out of the guild coffers! Promise!"

Sam says, with a sigh, "Geez, Miyako-chan."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Same old Argo." Before anything else could get started, Kirito, Asuna, Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts, and the Digital Knights head off for dungeon in which Takashi and Minako start to spend plenty of time talking to each other through that stopped when they had to battle monsters that appeared along the way. When they got to the entrance to a cavern, they saw a group of players assembled.

Kirito asks one of them, "What's going on?"

The player looks at Kirito and he says, "Oh, wow! You're the 'Black Swordsman'!" When the player sees Usagi, he says, "And you're the 'White Valkyrie'!"

Kirito asks, "Is something wrong?"

The player responds, "Yes. There seems to be a Lizardman's nest in the cave ahead of me and once you go in there, you get swarmed by Lizardmen."

Miyako says, drolly, "Just great."

The player says, "But that's not the real problem."

Haruka asks, "What else could there be?"

The player replies, "A real powerful Lizardman and you can't go on if you don't defeat that thing. That's the basic information that I got from a scout team that went exploring."

Kirito says, "Thanks. We'll be ready once we go in there."

Usagi says, "It could be some kind of Field Boss or something."

Kirito says, "Most likely, Usagi."

Usagi asks Taichi, "Are you sure about this?"

Yamato says, with a smile, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. If there are any problems, we'll use a teleport crystal and get out of there."

Kirito says, "Just make sure that you are prepared for anti-crystal traps."

Sam says, with a nod, "Good point." Soon after, Kirito, Asuna, Mamoru, the Sailor Senshi, and the Digital Knights head into the cavern where they see a female player coming towards them.

The female player asks, "Are you coming this way?"

Usagi says, "Yes, we are."

The female player replies, "There are tons of Lizardman, but they aren't that strong, however, there is a real strong Lizardman in the depths, so, please be careful."

Mizuno says, "Thank you."

The female player tells Mizuno, "It got bad for me, so, I have to head back and resupply." The female player makes her leave of the cavern.

Makoto says, "It must be pretty bad."

Haruka says, "The weaker enemies drain you and the strong enemy is the one giving you the headache."

Kirito says, "It seems to be the pattern, Haruka."

Takashi says, "We had better be careful."

Sam says, "We can't be sure what's in here." The group heads along until they notice some kind of barrier with a strange machine nearby.

Mizuno says, "Some kind of barrier."

Tomoe asks, pointing to the device, "What's that?"

Michiru asks, "Could it be the device that deactivates the barrier?"

Kirito says, "It could be, but we may need something to activate it."

Asuna says, "We should look around Kirito-kun."

Kirito responds, "Good idea, Asuna-chan." The group continues on and they fight plenty of Lizardmen and Elder Lizardman, but with strong sword skills and plenty of switching, they were easily defeated. After a good amount of time, they took a short breather and used a few potions for some of them to regain some needed health points.

Junpier says, "Yeah. This is annoying. They may not be too powerful, but there are plenty of them."

Just then a female scream is heard and Asuna says, pointing in one direction, "Over there!" The group rushes over where they find a male player and two female players facing off with a group of Elder Lizardman with a big Lizardman dressed like a bishop.

The male player says, "Oh, man…"

Kirito yells out, "Hey, are you okay?"

The male player sees them and he says, "The Black Swordsman and the White Valkyrie! Please! We need your help!"

Usagi says, "Get the injured people out of here!"

Asuna says, "We'll take care of the rest!"

The male player says, "I'm going to need help!"

Taichi says, "We'll help the other players. You focus on that overgrown handbag."

Asuna says, "Thank you, Taichi-san." The Digital Knights help the male player get the two stunned female players out of danger while Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts prepare to fight the Paladin Lizardman, Elder Lizardman, and the strongest monster of the group, known as a Bishop Lizardman.

Hino says, "Hey, Meatball Head. We'll keep the others off you. You, Kirito, and Asuna take care of the real ugly on leading them."

Usagi says, drolly, "Thanks, Pyro." Usagi draws her Elucidator and Lunar Excelsior, Kirito draws his Elucidator and Dark Repulser, and Asuna draws her Lambent Light in which they face off against the Bishop Lizardman with Usagi blocking the Bishop Lizardman's axe attack with **Cross Block** Duel Welding Sword Skill. Asuna then takes a hard strike with rapid fire **Linear** causing it to stumble backwards with Kirito striking back with **Vertical Square** One-Handed Sword Skill.

Kirito says, "Okay, Usagi, switch!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Right!" Usagi moves in and she yells out, " **Countless Spike!** " Usagi then strikes hard with a four slash Duel Welding Sword Skill and she yells out, "It's your turn, Asuna! Switch!"

Asuna responds, "Gotcha, Usagi-chan!" Asuna then comes in and strikes hard causing him to be stunned and Kirito comes in with the final blow causing it to shatter into data polygons. Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts took out the rest with Makoto using **Embracer** Martial Art Skill to take out Elder Lizardman which is the final enemy.

Tomoe says, "Nice work, Makoto."

Makoto says, with a grin, "No problem!"

Usagi tells Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts, with a warm smile, "You did wonderful everyone."

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Hey, everyone!" Everyone then looks to see the Digital Knights come back.

Kirito asks, "What happened to the others?"

Taichi says, "They managed to teleport safely back to town."

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Miyako says, "Hey, remember that device by that barrier? We saw it glow for a second. I think you can activate it and take down the barrier."

Minako asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?" The group, after making sure taking a few potions just in case, continues on in which they reach the device and activate it in which the barrier goes down.

Hino says, "That takes care of that problem."

Haruka says, "Let's continue on." Soon enough, the group continues through the cavern, taking out monsters easily on the way, and they come out in an outside when the entrance to the dungeon lies.

Yamato says, "There is the dungeon."

Takashi says, "Let's head inside."

Miyako says, pointing in one direction and disgusted, "Whoa! Gross! That's a big spider!" Everyone looks to see a huge spider monster near the entrance of the dungeon.

Kirito says, "I've heard it. Since you can't enter a boss room without getting trapped in it, you can get information about boss monsters by beating these special monsters."

Makoto asks, "So, like 'sub-boss' or something?"

Kirito says, "I believe so."

Usagi asks, "Where did you get that information?"

Kirito says, "From an NPC in Arc Sofia."

Taichi says, with a nod, "Yeah, Kirito-san. I think that you went to see the same NPC that we did."

Sam says, "We heard an NPC tell us similar information."

Minako says, nervously, "So, we are fighting the gross monster spider, huh? That's just great."

Hino tells Minako, "Suck it up, Mina-chan."

Usagi looks at the spider monster, which is called 'Crimson Spinner', and she says, "Well it is stronger than the typical monster and even stronger than that Bishop Lizardman. I can see that it has more than one health bar, but less than your typical boss monster would have. I guess that this is the real 'Field Boss'."

Kirito says, "It seems so, Usagi. But if we want that information, we need to destroy it."

Asuna tells Kirito, "Don't be reckless, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, with a smile, "With you and Usagi by my side, I'll be fine, Asuna." Kirito says, "However, we won't take any chances. Let's surrounded and restrict its ability to move. Digital Knights should take the left and the Planetary Senshi should take the right. Usagi, Mamoru, Asuna, and I will face it head-on."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I was afraid that you were going to say that Kirito."

Taichi says, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Haruka says, "A pretty good one." The others nod their heads in agreement and they follow through in which they surround it as best as they can with the Crimson Spinner which started with its spider-like fangs, but Asuna and Usagi leap out of the way and Kirito and Mamoru strike at two of the legs of the monster when it tried to step on them. The Digital Knights attacked the right flank of the monster, which was their left, and Planetary Senshi struck the left flank of the monster, which was their right. The Crimson Spinner switched to attacking the Digital Knights, but its attacks were blocked by the shield bearers of their group with our Sailor Scouts taking the chance to attack the rear of the monster while Usagi, Asuna, Kirito, and Mamoru attacked the flanks.

Kirito says, " **Depth Impact!** " Kirito strikes hard with a five strike Duel Welding Sword Skill attack and he says, "Okay, switch!"

Asuna says, "Right!" Asuna comes in hard and strikes with several **Linear** and she yells out, "Usagi, switch!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Gotcha!" Usagi leaps into the fight and strikes, hard, and gracefully against the legs and body of the monster which impresses Mamoru. When the Crimson Spinner turns towards them, Usagi says, "Mamoru-kun, switch!" Mamoru times the attack to perfection as Usagi leaps back when the monster spider attacks with its fangs and Mamoru strikes hard with his sword causing the Crimson Spinner to get stunned.

Kirito says, with a smile, "Nice." Usagi uses her player menu to switch one of her one-handed swords with a one-handed curved sword in which Kirito says, "Mamoru-san, switch now!" Usagi then performs a **Fell Crescent** One-Handed Curved Sword Skill right on Crimson Spinner's head.

Everyone else sees this and Makoto says, "Nice one, girlfriend!"

Miyako says, awe-struck, "She is incredible."

Junpier says, "They are incredible, Miyako. The Lightning Flash, the Black Swordsman, and the White Valkyrie are supposed to be the three strongest players in SAO."

Takashi says, with a nod, "Well, I believe it."

Usagi says, "Asuna, switch!" Usagi leaps back and Asuna charges into the fight, but the Crimson Spinner turns to the Sailor Scouts, however, Michiru and Tomoe uses their spears to cause the monster spider to stumble.

Setsuna says, "Now, Mako-chan!" Makoto then leaps in and uses **Embracer** to give the finishing blow in which the Crimson Spinner shatters into pieces.

Minako says, "Way to go, girl!"

Makoto says, with a grin, "As if any doubt!" Soon enough, they find out that they got information on the boss of this floor.

Kirito says, "Good, we got the information."

Miyako tells Usagi, Asuna, and Kirito, "You were incredible! You really are the strongest players in the game!"

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Thanks, Miyako."

Taichi says, with a smile, "You, three, worked together great."

Kirito says, "Usagi, Asuna, and I have worked together on many occasions."

Yamato says, "It shows. You, three, make the perfect team."

Usagi says, nervously, "I wouldn't say a 'perfect team'."

Asuna says, with a smile, "We are very good friends and we've worked together for a few years now."

Sam says, "It shows, Asuna-san."

Kirito says, looking at the entrance to the dungeon of Floor 76, "We should get going." The others nod their heads and they continue on into the dungeon.

Mamoru tells Kirito, "Thank you for what you have done for Usagi, Kirito."

Kirito responds, "It's no problem, Mamoru-san. Usagi is my one of my first and best friend in SAO."

Asuna says, with a nod, "And she saved my life at the time that I didn't care that I died. Even though I was a complete stranger to her, she felt that my life was worth saving and it got me to change my outlook."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "That doesn't surprise me. Usagi always helped and brings out the best in people." Usagi can't help blush from Mamoru's words as they continue onto the dungeon area where they find a lot of slimes.

Miyako says, "Yuck! Gross out! I hate these kinds of monsters!"

Sam says, "I know, Miyako-chan, but we need to in order to get to the maze area where we could find the boss room."

Miyako gives a nervous nod and she says, with a nod, "Right." The group continues on and they fight and defeat one slime monster after another through quite a few of the large group's members is 'disgusted' by the monsters. The group then finds itself within the maze area of the dungeon of Floor 76.

Kirito says, "This is the main maze area of the dungeon."

Haruka says, "By the looks of it, there are a lot of the same Lizardman monsters that we faced before."

Setsuna says, "However, they could be at a higher level than the ones earlier."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Setsuna-san is most likely right."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "We had better be careful." Our assault group continues and explores around the maze area in which they battle more Lizardman style monsters, but at one point, they find a familiar pair of cloaked and hooded players facing off against a white armored Lizardman known as Lizardman Monarch.

Usagi says, "Hey, it's them!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Dai and Akari!"

The Digital Knights are surprised and Taichi asks, surprised, _"Dai and Akari?"_ Soon after, Akari performs **Linear** and strikes with five of them in which Dai takes out a pair of swords, one of them is an Elucidator and the other looks like a Diamond Sword from Final Fantasy XII, in which both of them glow at once and much to the shock and surprise of everyone else, Dai performs the classic attack of the Duel Welding Sword Skill: **Starburst Stream**!

Asuna yells out, "Kirito-kun, that's…!"

Kirito asks, stunned, "… **Starburst Stream**?!" Dai performs the 16-hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo without a miss and the Lizardman Monarch is defeated and shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Dai tells Akari, in a voice only loud enough for her to hear, "Did it."

Akari says, taking out a teleport crystal and taking in a voice loud enough only for Dai to hear, "Yeah, but we had better head back. We need some more supplies." Akari shouts out, "Teleport: Arc Sofia!" Before any in the group can say or do anything, Dai and Akari teleport away in flashes of blue light.

Hino asks Kirito and Usagi, surprised, "Wait! Aren't you, two, supposed to be the only ones that can do that?"

Usagi says, stunned, "We are supposed to be since Kirito has the Duel Welding Skill and I have my Mimic Skill! First, they use skills that we haven't seen before and now, this!"

Asuna asks, "Who are they, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "We may find that out soon enough, Asuna-chan. Remember, they can only go to one place right now."

Haruka says, "Arc Sofia."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"But we don't know if they have the ability to return to the Hollow Area on their own like Usagi and I can."_

Mamoru says, "We can always find them later. Right now, we need to find the boss room."

Usagi says, "Mamoru-kun is right. We need to find the boss room to organize a raid party and open the door to the next floor."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Usagi." The group continues to take off, but the Digital Knights look at each other.

Sam thinks in his mind, _"Is it possible? But what are they doing here?!"_

Takashi thinks in his mind, _"It shouldn't be possible, but those names…"_ As the Digital Knights look at each other, Haruka and Hino took notice of this and it got them thinking as well. They venture on until they reach a long hallway.

Kirito says, "There is a different atmosphere here than on the rest of the floor."

Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun, do you think…?"

Kirito says, "I can't be sure. We're going to need to look first." The group then ventures forward until they reach a familiar kind of pair of doors.

Minako asks, "What is this place?"

Makoto says, "I don't know, but it gives me a creepy feeling."

Usagi says, "This is the door to the boss' room."

Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts look at Usagi and Kirito says, "Usagi is right. This is the entrance to the boss' lair."

Usagi says, "We can't go inside. It has to be an anti-crystal zone and like the Skull Reaper, it must lock itself when players enter into the chambers and only opens when the boss or the players that are locked in are… destroyed."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Usagi-chan."

Taichi says, "Let set up the corridor crystal and get back to the others."

Kirito says, "I've got it."

As Kirito sets up the corridor crystal, Yamato says, "Finally. It has been a whole month since we were able to move on."

Takashi says, "Hopefully, we can move onto the next floor and start accelerating our efforts to get out of here."

Kirito says, "Okay, it's ready."

Asuna says, "Let's return to Arc Sofia, everyone." The others nod their heads in agreement and use teleport crystals to return to Arc Sofia.

 _ **December 8, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Back in town, the virtual sky shows that it is evening time and our group consisting of Kirito, Asuna, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and Digital Knights assemble in the main square.

Kirito says, "Thank you for your assistance."

Taichi says, with a smile, "No problem, Kirito-san."

Asuna says, "I hope that we will see you in the raid tomorrow."

Yamato says, with a grin, "We'll be there." The Digital Knights take off, but something else or should I say, someone else is on their minds.

When the Digital Knights are gone, Asuna says, "With the discovering the boss' room, there is only the boss fight."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, but first, we need to make sure that we gather enough information to challenge the boss."

Asuna says, "Not only with the boss, but we need to continue with the assault up the rest of Aincard very carefully."

Usagi says, "No kidding, Asuna. With the way that the game is, we need to watch it."

Mamoru says, "However, I'm curious about those two that you brought back from the Hollow Area."

Kirito and Usagi nod their heads and Kirito says, "I'm shocked to see him perform **Starburst Stream** , a combo that only a Duel Welder can use. Based on what Heathcliff said, only the player with the fastest reaction time can use it and I've still got my Duel Welding ability through I need to relearn all of the combos."

Usagi asks, "Do you think that it is like my Unique Sword Skill?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Maybe, Usagi."

Minako gives a yawn and she says, "Anyway, it has been a long night."

Hino says, with a smirk, "With you chatting up with Takashi-san."

Minako blushes and Michiru says, with a smirk, "I see that Minako has found another cute boy that she has a crush on."

Minako yells out, embarrassed, "It isn't like that!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Your friends are… unusual, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a giggle, "They are, but it is why they are my friends… my second family. And while I wished that they didn't go through all of this trouble, I'm glad that they are here."

Hino tells Usagi, "Leave you abandoned in a 'death game'? Don't count on it, ever."

Asuna says, with a nod, "It is good that you have such good friends, Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, with a smile, "They are, Asuna. But you and Kirito are my friends too and I'm going to get you and everyone else out of here no matter what it takes." Asuna smiles at Usagi and the other Sailor Scouts know that Asuna and Kirito are precious friends to their Moon Princess.

Kirito says, "Anyway, it is getting late and we should turn in for the night since we have a big day tomorrow."

Haruka says, "Good idea, Kirito-san." Kirito dissolves the small party that he made with Asuna and all of them start to head back in which Hino and Haruka turn their heads slightly in a direction.

Tomoe asks Haruka, "What's wrong, Haruka-papa?"

When everyone looks at Haruka, she says, "I had a feeling that we were being watched."

Usagi says, "My Search Skill didn't detect anything."

Asuna asks, "What about you, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "Not a thing."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Guess that it is your nerves! I don't blame you! Trust me, I know the feeling! But don't worry about a thing! We are in a safe zone! Nothing bad can happen here!"

Hino thinks in her mind, _"I hope that you are right, Meatball Head. Something tells me that there might be things that this game's 'abilities' might not be able to detect."_ As the others continue to head back to Agil's inn/shop, they don't notice that in the virtual night sky that a violet 'cloud' is looming over the virtual city, but it vanishes as quickly as it came. Within another part of the city, Dai and Akari are in an alleyway within Arc Sofia and they are looking up in the night sky.

Dai asks Akari, "What did you feel Akari-chan?"

Akari says, "I felt a 'dark presence' and this isn't with a Search Skill. Dai-kun, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Dai says, "I know, Kari-chan. I've got a bad feeling too. This freaky game is getting even freakier and we need to help everyone get the fuck out of here and fast." Akari nods her head and the two of them take off into the night with their intentions other than helping the players of SAO escape it completely unknown.

 _ **December 9, 2025, Digital World**_

In a place known as the Digital World, a world mainly made up of digital information that surrounds that Earth and was created by all of the information passing by the computers via the internet and World Wide Web, there is a person named Izzy Izumi with a man named Gennai inside of a massive super-computer type lab that's run by a small creature known as a Datamon.

Izzy asks Gennai, "Are you sure, Gennai?"

Gennai says, "Based on the current facts, I believe so, Izzy."

Izzy asks, "But what caused it?"

Gennai responds, "I'm not sure, Izzy. However, the defenses of Sword Art Online are weakened and now, you can enter inside of it similar like how you enter the Digital World through the Digital World, but you can only go into the game and you won't be able to come out until the game is cleared."

Izzy says, "And if we die there…"

Gennai says, "Since you are your avatar in that game, you die… and you will no longer exist, Izzy."

Izzy says, with a nod, "I'll discuss it with the others, but from this data, the game has become unstable and every day, there is a risk that it could collapse and taking all of the surviving players with it including Tai and the others. Like it or not, we need to make a move now."

Gennai says, "I'll start using the ALO game data that you and the others have gathered to create SAO style avatars for you right away."

Izzy says, "Thanks, Gennai." Izzy asks, "Any luck on finding them?"

Gennai responds, shaking his head, "No. We have no idea what happened to Davis and Kari. All that we know is that they are indeed still alive through their signals have been weak for a long time now and I am not sure what that means, but I fear the worse."

Izzy says, "We can't give up hope on them. Despite what happened to them, Davis and Kari are strong people."

Gennai tells Izzy, "They are, but what happened to them is understandable and they need to overcome this darkness on their own. However, you might be able to help them."

Izzy says, "I hope so, Gennai." As Gennai and Izzy start to get to work, Izzy thinks in his mind, _"Tai, I hope that you and the others are okay. I know that you might be mad at us, but we are on our way."_

And that's the chapter, everyone! It looks like the group will be finally taking on the big boss of Floor 76, everyone! Anyway, as I may have stated before, Hollow Fragment has a lot of events and I'm not going to go into detail with them all because it will most likely make my story too long, so, I'm going to put as many details as possible while not ruining the story with too much storyline. And unlike the original **Sailor Moon Online** , there will be plenty of 'romantic moments' or at least, it is what I plan on. We are going to have to see, folks! Please read and review and please no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	4. Poker, Boss Fights, and Surprise Reunion

Well, we have arrived on the next chapter of this story and I would like to add from my precious commentary to say that I also plan plenty of humor and romance mixed in with the action, adventure, drama, and more that my original **Sailor Moon Online** , what this fanfiction is based upon along with the video game 'Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment'. I'm hoping that I can make this story exciting for everyone through I'm sure that I can't please everyone. Anyway, on with the show!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 4: Poker, Boss Fights, and Surprise Reunion**

 _ **December 9, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's inn/shop within Arc Sofia, there is a lot of activity in there, but it isn't surprising since the news came out that the boss chamber of this floor has finally been found one month since the battle against the Skull Reaper. Much of the day has been in preparing for the boss raid to come and gathering information on the boss since they can't search the boss rooms anymore since like the Skull Reaper, the instant that you enter the room, you are trapped in there and the doors will only open again unless you or the boss are destroyed.

Usagi, Mamoru, and Kirito are coming into the main area of the inn/shop and Yui says, greeting them, "Good afternoon, daddy! Aunt Usagi!"

Kirito tells her, "Good afternoon to you, Yui."

Usagi says, "Wow. There is a lot of stuff happening today."

Mamoru says, "Well, it isn't surprising since you know what we are doing today."

Usagi tells Mamoru, "Yes. And it has gotten me concerned. Mamoru-kun, you and the girls haven't faced a boss monster before."

Mamoru says, "If we are going help, we are going to need to learn."

Kirito tells Mamoru, "You have to remember that boss monsters aren't like the others that we have faced. We need huge raid groups for a reason and even then, we lose people."

Mamoru tells Usagi, "We'll be all right. I promise."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I know."

Kirito asks Yui, "There seems to be a lot more going on than preparing for the boss. What are they doing?"

Yui responds, "The customers are sitting inside and playing cards. The atmosphere is quite heated, daddy."

Kirito asks, "Cards? Oh, you mean poker?"

Yui asks, curiously, "Poker?"

Kirito responds, "It's a card game where you pair up five cards and count up the score."

Yui asks, "Has daddy played before?"

Kirito says, "Yes, an online version."

Agil comes over and he says, "Kirito, you want to play a game. Be my guest."

Kirito says, "Yeah, it might a nice way to relax before what we have to do today and I can show Yui what the game is about." Kirito asks Mamoru, "Do you know how to play?"

Mamoru says, with a smile, "I had plenty of help from our friends back home, Kirito."

Just then Strea comes over and she says, excitedly, "Huh? Another poker game? I'm in!"

Usagi and Kirito give surprised looks and Usagi asks, "Strea? Where did you come from?"

Agil says, "Oh, sure! I say: The more people, the more fun."

Strea asks, "What's the prize for the winner?"

Agil says, "Oh, yes. I forgot about that. May I should treat the winner to whatever dish in the shop."

Usagi says, licking her lips, "Sounds pretty good to me, Agil."

Strea says, with a pout, "Sounds boring to me."

Usagi asks, shocked, "How can you say that Strea?"

Agil says, "Don't be mean. What do you want then?"

Kirito says, "Well, normally…"

Just then Asuna and the others come over and she says, "No gambling with money, Kirito-kun."

Agil says, "I heard a no."

Kirito says, "Good point. Let's try to avoid a possible argument." Kirito asks Yui, "Well, what kind of prize does Yui want?"

Yui says, "The award? Well, I would be happy to have daddy and Auntie Usagi for the whole day."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Mamoru tells Usagi, with a smile, "You can't blame the girl for thinking you as part of her family."

Usagi says, with a sigh and smile, "I guess not."

Strea says, with a smile, "That's nice! Then the award is settled!"

Usagi and Kirito say in unison, "Huh?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I heard you. I'm most certainly in."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Me too! I want to join in the game!"

Silica says, "And me too!"

Usagi asks, shocked, "Silica-chan!"

Minako says, with a sly grin, "Same here! I would like to have the two famous players of SAO to do whatever I want for a day!"

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Minako-chan!"

Hino says, with a smile, "Sounds like fun. I'm in."

Usagi asks, "What the heck Pyro?!"

Klein says, "Since everyone is joining, I will too!"

Usagi asks, stunned, "Seriously, Klein?"

Michiru tells Mamoru, "In order to protect your girlfriend and her best friend, you must join as her knight and prince of course."

Mamoru says, nervously, "O-Of course, but only to make sure that they aren't taken advantage of."

Sinon says, "I'm interested too so I'm in as well."

Haruka says, with a smile, "Sounds like fun."

Agil says, "So, it is settled. The winner gets Usagi and Kirito monopolized for the day."

Usagi and Kirito yelp and Usagi yells out, annoyed, "We didn't agree to this!"

Agil says, ignoring Usagi, "Since we have so many people, we are going to use special rules. Let's apply the rules of Texas hold up, one of the most popular casino games."

Usagi asks, "Texas hold up?"

Kirito says, "Let me explain, Usagi." Mamoru and Kirito explain the rules of Texas hold up poker and how it works in which Usagi nods her head.

Agil says, "You are out when you run out of chips. The player with the most chips is the winner. If you don't want to go on, just say 'fold' and if you want to call, just say 'call'. Say 'raise' if you want to raise. Everyone has got the rules down? Okay, let's get started." Usagi and Kirito look at each other, nod their heads, and Asuna joins in for various reasons. The game is under way and they play hand after hand.

During one hand, Lisbeth says, "My turn, huh? Well, I'm pretty much the winner, no? What fun is this then? Okay, I bet all of my chips! All-in!"

Strea says, with a smile, "Call!"

Lisbeth asks, surprised, "Call?"

Strea says, with a giggle, "Of course."

Agil says, "Showdown. Show your cards please." When they show their cards, Strea is the winner with a straight.

Lisbeth shouts out, stunned, "A straight?!"

Strea says, with a grin, "What a pity! Three kings are so big. But no winner is ever certain and failure is always evident."

Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Damn it!" With another hand, Usagi beats Minako and Hino, who are flabbergasted.

Hino yells out, "A royal straight?! How lucky can be a Meatball Head get?"

Usagi says, with a grin, "Lucky is part of the game after all."

Minako says, with a pout, "Oh, man. I thought that I could get a chance at cute Black Swordsman."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Not with me around Mina-chan."

Asuna says, with a glare, "Same here."

Minako says, nervously, "Right." During the next round, Leafa's turn is up.

Leafa says, "There are less chips and everyone is a bit passive! Now, we have a winner! I bet!"

Kirito asks, with a smile, "Are you sure, Leafa?"

Leafa responds, "Why not? It is Kirito who should be careful. You should fold now."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I think that you should Leafa-chan."

Leafa asks, "Why is that?"

Kirito says, "I call."

Leafa asks, "What?" When the cards are shown, Kirito wins and Leafa yells out, "Three jacks? But how?"

Kirito says, "It is pretty easy to tell if Leafa is bluffing or not. We're family, so, it's natural."

Leafa says, "Darn it. I hate it since I wanted to win so badly." During the next set of hands, Usagi is going against Klein.

Klein says, "I don't want to pick on a friend especially a pretty one like you, Usagi, but this game is mine."

Usagi asks, with a smile, "Are you sure?"

Klein responds, with a nod, "I'm so sure that I'm all in."

Usagi responds, "Raise."

Klein asks, stunned, "Huh?!" When the hand is shown, Usagi is shown to be the winner of that hand.

Makoto asks, shocked, "How did she do that?"

Usagi responds, "When you play against Argo, you tend to learn quite a few tricks."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's for sure, Usagi."

Klein says, annoyed, "Oh, man!" With the next hand, it is Asuna against Sinon.

Asuna thinks about this long and hard and she says, "Okay, all in."

Sinon says, with a smile, "Call."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Call?"

When the cards are revealed, Sinon says, "Club flush, I win."

Asuna asks, disappointed, "How can that be?"

Strea says, "So, this leaves Sinon, Usagi, Kirito, and I! Hurry up and bring out the winner!" All of them play the final hand and Strea says, "This is the best hand ever! I'm all-in!"

Sinon says, "Call."

Usagi says, "Call."

Kirito says, "Call." The cards are turned over and Strea has three kings.

Strea says, excitedly, "I have three kings!"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I have a full house of kings and tens. That was close."

Strea asks, shocked, "A full house? A hand like that at this moment?" Strea says, with a sigh, "Kirito is really good, but I don't think that I have lost."

Kirito asks, "So, what do you have?"

Usagi responds, "Nothing much really. I fold."

Sinon says, "Fold."

Asuna says, excitedly, "Kirito, you won!"

Yui says, "That's my daddy! Amazing!"

Lisbeth says, "Kirito is winner. Then there is no prize."

Strea says, excitedly, "Then let's play again!"

Kirito says, nervously, "Okay, let's calm down here everyone."

Minako says, "Hey, you won! It means that you have you and Usagi all to yourself!"

Kirito says, "I'm going to let Usagi go for the day."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Kirito."

Kirito says, "However, I do want to see your cards."

Usagi asks, a bit nervously, "What's to see?"

Hino asks Usagi, suspiciously, "Did you really lose, Usagi?"

Usagi responds, "Yeah. I lost and Kirito won."

Agil says, "Let's split here, shall we? That was fun. Thank you, everyone!" With the game over, everyone starts to go away and Kirito is tempted to look at Usagi's and Sinon's cards, but decides to leave it at he won and Usagi and Sinon quit.

Lisbeth then says, "Anyway, Kirito, we need to talk."

Kirito asks, "What is it?" Leafa and Silica start to glare at Kirito making him and Usagi a bit nervous.

Silica says, "Kirito, I have a question. What's up with that Strea character?"

Mizuno says, "I must say that I am curious about her."

Hino says, "Yeah. I thought no one could be more 'bubbly' that Meatball Head and Mina-chan, but she really takes the cake and swallows it whole."

Leafa says, "It felt that she was close to Kirito."

Usagi says, "Whoa! Whoa! You have got it all wrong!"

Lisbeth says, "Then Kirito had better explain who that person was."

Kirito says, "I think that there has been a major misunderstanding and we need to clarify it now."

Usagi says, drolly, "No kidding, Kirito."

Lisbeth says, "So how Kirito seduced the girl will become clear."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Liz!"

Kirito shouts out, annoyed and nervous, "Don't say something like that! Please just listen before you open your mouth with something like that, Liz!" Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru explain on how they meet Strea and what happened up to the point that they had gotten back to Agil's inn/shop that day.

Asuna asks, "Kirito and Usagi couldn't find her even with their Search Skills?"

Makoto asks, "Is it that really shocking?"

Asuna says, "Usagi-chan and Kirito-kun have the best Search Skills of all the players of SAO even after the glitch, Mako-chan. It would have to take a Hiding Skill of very highly ability even mastery in order to make them unable to keep their Search Skill from completely tracking them."

Lisbeth asks, "But why would she be following Kirito around?"

Kirito says, "I don't really know. We tried to ask many times, but she skillfully dodged our questions."

Mamoru says, "We had tried to follow her, but she found us out."

Usagi says, "All we know is that she lives alone at an inn in one of the back streets of the city."

Leafa asks, "Did Kirito ask her directly wherever she lived alone or not?"

Usagi responds, in a bit of a nervous tone, "Leafa, Kirito didn't do anything. We were trying to investigate her."

Yui says, "She is amazing that she can be a step ahead of daddy and Auntie Usagi."

Mamoru says, "That's something that we can't ignore."

Haruka asks, "You think that she could be trouble?"

Usagi says, with a shrug, "I don't think so. I mean…Well, look at her!"

Hino says, "It could be an act."

Usagi says, "I really don't know, Pyro. She seemed too…carefree."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Usagi is right. Strea doesn't have any hostility to Usagi and me."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Rather, she seems to have 'other feelings' for you."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Well, I can't argue about that."

Lisbeth asks, "What do you think Asuna?"

Asuna says, "Well, I understand the relationship between Kirito-kun and Strea. And Usagi-chan and Mamoru were with him too. I trust Kirito-kun and I also trust Usagi-chan." Asuna asks, "But what's the reason for her to come into contact with Kirito-kun?"

Mamoru says, "Well, we can't be sure that it is just Kirito."

Kirito says, "Yes, Mamoru-san is right."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "But we can't be sure that it isn't." Asuna and Usagi glare at her and Lisbeth says, "Just kidding! Just kidding!" Lisbeth asks, with a sly smile on her lips, "However, I can say that it can't be said that it wasn't love at first sight, right?'

Asuna yells out, annoyed tone in her voice "Liz!"

Lisbeth giggles and Michiru whispers to Haruka, "I can see why our princess compared Lisbeth to both Hino and Mina-chan."

Haruka says, in a whisper, "Which is quite disturbing for me."

Kirito says, "I know that Usagi and I have to be careful since we don't know Strea's true identity, but I don't think that there is any need to worry about me."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "You are such an idiot, Kirito. Asuna is worried for another reason."

Asuna blushes and she says, "Anyway, you have to be careful, Kirito-kun."

Usagi tells Asuna, "Asuna, you are such a poor liar."

Asuna says, with a major blush, "Usagi-chan!"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Usagi-chan has a point, Asuna." Asuna glares at both Lisbeth and Usagi in which they have sly grins on their lips.

Mamoru asks, "Anyway, shouldn't we also talk about the boss?"

Hino says, "That's a good point."

Asuna says, "One of the members of my guild are already recruiting players from the various assault team members, solo players and guilds, for the upcoming boss fight ever since we and the Digital Knights found the boss' room yesterday."

Minako asks, "Do we have enough information?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "We have gathered as much information as we can and it is going to be part of the topic of the meeting."

Makoto says, with a smile, "Well, you can count us in!"

Asuna says, "Are you sure? You are Usagi's friends and your abilities are very good, but this is going to be your first boss fight."

Tomoe says, "If we want to help get Usagi back home to all of us and everyone else that's waiting for her, we are going to need to assist you as best as we can."

Usagi says, "You have already helped us a lot, girls. I don't doubt you and all and you are in a 'different situation' as we are, but I can't help to be worried about you since you are using technology similar to what's keeping us trapped here."

Makoto tells Usagi, "Look, girl, we are going to help you like it or not."

Minako says, "And remember, all of us have been in life or death situations in 'other worlds' before."

Mamoru says, "I'm not going to stand back and hope and pray that you come back alive to me."

Kirito tells Usagi, "I don't think that your friends are just going to sit back and wait."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Thank you, everyone. We will be assembling together for our boss raid meeting soon."

Usagi tells Sinon, "Sinon, can you wait in town until we return from the boss battle?"

Sinon doesn't say a word and she then says, "You are the leader of our guild, so, I will do what you say."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thank you, Sinon."

Minako tells Silica, "You, too, Silica-chan. You aren't ready for a boss fight yet."

Silica says, "But I want to help Kirito and Usagi-chan!"

Usagi tells Silica, "You will help us by staying safe, okay?"

Silica says, with a solemn nod, "Okay, Usagi-chan." Later on, in the main square of Arc Sofia, Asuna is with a large crowd of players including the Sailor Scouts, Mamoru, Kirito, and the Digital Knights for good examples of the players assembled together.

Asuna says, "Thank you for coming everyone. As you know, yesterday, I, along with members of the assault team, have found the entrance to the boss chamber. We have already set the Corridor Crystal and today, we are challenging the boss in order to move on. It has been a hectic month, I can understand with all that happened, but it shows that we need to get out of the game as fast as possible." The other players nod their heads and Asuna says, "As you know, we can't go into the boss' chamber to gather intelligence anymore since, like the boss of the previous floor, the door seals itself and the doors won't open until either the players are killed or the boss is defeated. However, we learned that by defeating special 'field bosses', we can get information on the boss."

One player asks, "Lady Asuna, how can we be sure that the information is reliable?"

Kirito says, "Well, the information comes from an NPC for one thing and with you-know-who, he is a madman, but he has some kind of twisted honor. When I had exposed him, he could have killed all of us to keep his secret or left us all there and escaped to the top of Aincard, but since I had exposed him, he felt that I deserved some kind of reward, so, he gave me a chance to defeat him though I'm not sure what kind of chance that I had since he knew my Duel Welding ability so well since he created the Sword Skill. However, the point is, he gives us a chance to complete the game and get out of here. He has some kind of twisted sense of honor."

Usagi then says, adding in, "Plus, we can't gather intelligence by recon missions anymore since we can't enter the boss' chamber unless we meant to defeat the boss. So, we can only be thankful for the information that we can get and hope for the best, everyone."

The other players nod their heads in agreement with Kirito and Usagi and Asuna says, "Thank you, Usagi. And you, too, Kirito-kun." Asuna tells the players, "They are right. We have to make do with what information that we can get and plan according as well as hope for the best. Now, refer to your screens for your copy of the information that we have gathered." All of the players bring up their screens and they look at the information on the boss that they could get. Asuna says, "The boss is named 'The Ghastly Gaze' and it uses its tentacles to attack as well as using its large eye to perform stun effects. Based on the information, it is weak against thrust attacks like those of my rapier or a spear, so, players that use thrusting type weapons are going to be the most important in this fight. We can dodge the tentacle attacks if we time it right and we are also going to have to attempt to seal the stun effect of its eye."

Taichi says to his guild, "No kidding. It is going to be a headache."

Miyako says, with a winch, "I always hate the monsters with the tentacles. They remind me of bad hentai." For a good time, the players discussed battle plans and what they are going to do.

When they were done, Asuna says, "Okay, I think that everyone knows what the plan is. Please form multiple parties and then we can challenge the boss in this formation." Soon after, the players start to form their parties of mainly half-a-dozen players, which is the maximum of players in the same player in SAO, based on if they belong to the same guild and other 'factors'.

Minako tells Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna, "Hey, you three! Maybe you should form a party of your own!"

The three named players look at Minako and Kirito asks, "Us? Together?"

Minako says, pointing to Mamoru, "Well, with our bunny's 'mate' since I'm sure that he wants to remain by the side of his girlfriend and all, but you, three, are the 'command structure of this attack force. I think that you should form a party to be like 'command party' to lead this small 'army'."

Kirito says, "I wouldn't exactly call it an army. And right now, the only 'army' that we know was Aincard Liberation Force."

Usagi says, "Don't remind me, Kirito." Usagi asks, "What happened to them anyway?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Asuna and I had managed to remain in contact with Thinker and Yulier and found that they had managed to get rid of 'unsavory elements' in the ALF in which they have reorganized into the Aincard Protection Force. Since you are trapped on the upper floors, they have taken the job of protecting the other players when the rest of us finish the game."

Asuna says, "They are working with the other players in the lower floors and they are protecting them as best as they can based on what you have done in these past two years, Usagi-chan. Thinker and Yulier feel that you were a major inspiration."

Makoto says, with a smile, "That's no surprise."

Mizuno says, with a smile, "She always seems to bring out the best in people."

Usagi says, with a blush, "Geez, girls."

Kirito says, with a grin, "I never thought that I see the mighty 'White Valkyrie' blush."

Usagi tells Kirito, with a smirk, "Oh, really? How about I tell Liz about how that Dark Repulser that you hold isn't the one that she made for you?"

Kirito yelps and he asks, nervously, "You wouldn't?"

Usagi retorts, with a sly smirk, "Would I?" Kirito swallows a lot of air and Asuna giggles at her in-game husband's nervousness. Anyway, Kirito, Asuna, Mamoru, Usagi, and Leafa join together in the same party while the Sailor Scouts divide into two parties of four with the Inner Sailor Scouts in one party with the Outer Sailor Scouts in the other.

When the parties are formed, Kirito tells Leafa, "I still think that you shouldn't come along, Leafa."

Leafa tells Kirito, "Hey, Kirito, I'm a big girl."

Kirito says, "But you have no experience against a boss monster."

Asuna tells Kirito, "I know that you are worried for your sister, Kirito-kun, but she is with us and she has shown to be a strong player."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'm not same little girl that you knew!"

Kirito responds, "Well, I can't help to think about you as that little girl."

Usagi says, with a nod of understanding, "All of us have been here a long time, Kirito. We have missed plenty in those that we left behind back in the 'real world'." Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Including two years of high school life of my friends. Sammy has probably gotten into high school by now and Hotaru has become a high school girl."_

Mamoru says, with a smile, "One day, all of you will be able to go back and do the things that you did before." Usagi smiles warmly as the massive boss raid group assemble into their parties and when they are done with their preparations, Kirito activates the Corridor Crystal and all of them head off through the portal to the boss' room in the dungeon area of this floor where we see Dai and Akari, still having their cloaks on, in the massive group of players.

 _ **December 9, 2025, Floor 76, Dungeon**_

Within the dungeon of Floor 76, the boss raid party is assembled in front of the door leading into the boss' chamber with Asuna at the head of the group.

Asuna says, "Everyone, I have only one thing to say: Win and go back alive!" Soon after, they open the doors to the boss' chamber and everyone enters inside where they find a monster that's a massive single eye with multiple tentacles that have mouths filled with razor sharp teeth at the end of each tentacle before them. Using their 'identification ability', they can see the monster is called 'The Ghastly Gaze' signify that it is a boss monster with the word 'the' in its name.

Miyako says, disgusted, "Major gross out!"

Yamato says, "This isn't the time, Miyako!"

Kirito yells out, "Everyone, spread out and get in formation!" Immediately, the players get into the formation that they had formed in their battle plan in which they immediately start their attack on Ghastly Gaze in which the information proved accurate as thrusting attacks proved more effective than other attacks as well as they cut off the tentacles to limit its attack, however, the tentacles grew back in good order. When a player becomes low on health, he quickly switches out with another player in order to use potions to refill their health and other players helped players that get hit by a stun/paralyzing effect. During this whole battle, Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi help direct the other players and assist whenever they can with Mamoru and Leafa assisting them as best as possible.

During one point where Makoto and Minako were refilling their health, Minako says, "We're doing it!"

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yeah! And look at those three! They are incredible!"

Minako says, "Well, they have two years of experience."

Makoto says, "That's the kind of thing that we are worried about, Mina-chan." Minako nods her head as she and Makoto prepare to rejoin the fight and the boss battles goes well for everyone until a good portion of the boss monster's multiple health bars run out.

Kirito notices something and he yells out, "Asuna! Usagi!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "I noticed it too!"

Usagi yells out, "It's about to change tactics!"

Asuna shouts out, "It's changing attack patterns! Look out everyone!" A good portion of the players get out of the way as Ghastly Gaze unleashes a wave attack on all of the players around him in which those players that didn't get out of the way are knocked backwards and/or down to the ground leaving a good number of them suffering paralyzing effects.

Usagi says, concerned, "Oh no! Some of the players got hit with a stun effect!"

Asuna yells out, "Reform your formations and help those players quick!" The players immediately response to try to follow Asuna's command, but the boss monster has his gaze upon on Taichi, Sam, and Miyako, who got hit and they are suffering from a stun.

When the Ghastly Gaze attacks them, Takashi shouts out, concerned, "Look out!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, concerned, "Tai!"

The Digital Knight gasp at that voice and Taichi thinks in his mind, stunned, _"I know that voice!"_ Soon after, Akari appears in front of Taichi, Sam, and Miyako in which the destruction of Akari's cloak seems to show that she is hit, but it is revealed that she is just fine and she catches the tentacle on her shield to reveal her entire features to everyone in which the Digital Knights are stunned to see her.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

They think in unison, stunned, _"Kari?!"_ Akari then pushes back the tentacle, drops her shield, and spins her rapier in a circle causing it to glow.

Akari shouts out, with a strong tone as she prepares to attack, " **Linear Barrage!** " Akari then thrusts her rapier so fast and so many times that it looks like that it becomes close to four dozen rapiers in which the Ghastly Gaze is hit with an incredible 30 hit combo with such force that it is sent into the wall, hard!

The other players are shocked and Usagi says, stunned, "No way!"

Asuna says, "It looks like **Linear**!"

Kirito says, "But a lot more advanced, Asuna."

Akari yells out, with a strong tone, "Dai-kun, do it now!"

The Digital Knights are stunned and Takashi thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Dai-kun?"_ Soon after, Dai removes his cloak to reveal his features in which we can see him wearing a flame designed armored chest plate in place of his jacket where there are eight one-handed swords, including an Elucidator and one Dark Repulser as well, attached to the back of this armor like wings. He then grabs the swords in which he has four in one hand and four more in the other causing all of them to glow at once.

Dai yells out, with a strong tone, "Take this you floating eyesore! **Omni-Slash Mark Six!** " Dai then throws all of the swords, expect for one, in which the swords surround Ghastly Gaze and with incredible speed, Dai slashes the monster with one sword, takes another sword, leaving the previous one in the same area, does another 'moving slash' against the monster, takes another sword from another area, and repeats the same process until he has perform a 27 hit combo leaving the other players shocked and stunned.

Leafa says, shocked, "No way!" However, Dai isn't done in which he manages to get two swords into his hands while the rest clatter to the ground and before a massive post motion delay can hit him, Dai then performs a **Vertical Square** with one sword and then with the other sword, he performs a **Uppercut** One-Handed Sword Skill strike as well.

Kirito says, amazed, "A Skill Connect!"

Usagi asks, confused, "A Skill Connect?" Dai then performs a **Sonic Leap** One-Handed Sword Skill and Ghastly Gaze has only few tiny bits of health, but Dai grunts as he is hit by a post motion delay. However, before the boss monster can even attempt another attack, Akari leaps in and impales the monster in the center of its massive eye with her rapier causing it to lose the last of its health points and it shatters into hundreds of data polygons ending the battle.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

With the end of the battle, a huge sign that says 'Congratulations' and all of the players cheer as they know that they have won the battle and survived in which small screens appear to show what experience and money that they have gained.

Tomoe says, "We did it."

Michiru says, with a smile, "And no one has died at all."

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a sigh of relief, _"Thank goodness."_

Asuna says, "It is good that no one died."

Kirito says, pointing to Dai and Akari, "And we have them to thank."

Leafa asks, "But who are they?"

Kirito says, "I think that it is time to find out." While Akari looks on her screen to show that she had gained the 'Final Attack Bonus Item', Dai returns all of his swords, expect for his Elucidator and Dark Repulser, into his equipment section of his player menu while strapping the two said swords to his back.

Akari tells Dai, "We did it, Dai-kun."

Dai tells Akari, "That overgrown eyeball wasn't that tough, Kari-chan."

Akari asks Dai, with a sly smile, "Seriously, Dai-kun?"

Dai responds, a bit nervously, "Compared to those guys in the Hollow Area." Just then they hear someone clearing their throat and the two of them turn to see Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Senshi in front of them.

Kirito says, "Good work, Dai. And you, too, Akari."

Dai rubs his head nervously and Akari says, nervously, "Thanks, Kirito-san."

Just then Taichi's voice calls out, "Kari?"

Everyone looks to see the Digital Knights coming towards them and Akari says, nervously, "Hi, Tai."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Hold on! You know her, Taichi-san?"

Taichi yells out, "She is my little sister!"

There are gasps and Makoto asks, shocked, "Sister?"

Takashi says, with a nod, "That's right. That girl is Kari Kamiya, Taichi's sister back in the real world. The guy with her is Davis Motomiya, a very good friend of ours and Sam's best real world friend."

Sam asks, shocked to see his best real world friend here, "What are you doing here?"

Dai responds, rubbing his head, "What do you think?"

Miyako yells out, "Are you crazy?! This is a death game! You could really get killed here!"

Dai replies, nervously, "Nice to see you, too."

Takashi asks, "How did you get here?"

Akari responds, nervously, "It is a bit of a long story."

Junpier was looking ready to leap out and hug Davis, but then Kirito says, "A bit of a story that we can tell. However, we should do that back in town. Right now, we have to go up to the next floor and activate the teleport gate."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kirito-kun."

Mamoru says, "I agree." Usagi nods her head in agreement and soon enough, the players head out of the boss' chamber in order to head to the next floor of Aincard.

 _ **December 9, 2025, Floor 77, Liberia**_

Right now, we find ourselves on the next floor where in the middle of a wall town/city where it is full of medieval buildings where the area containing the teleport gate for the floor is on a small floating island in the center of the town. On the floating island, Kirito is looking over the town.

Kirito says, "This is the main town of this floor. It is a pretty big town."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Hey, Kirito!" Kirito then looks to see Agil, who was part of the raid group, Asuna, Leafa, Usagi, and Mamoru walking towards him. Agil says, "I've just finished the activation."

Kirito asks, "There were no problems?"

Usagi responds, shaking her head, "No, Kirito. The activation happened normally."

Kirito says, "Well, it seems like everything else seems to be running as usual."

Mamoru says, "Well, we can't assume anything at this point."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I agree."

Usagi says, with a yawn, "Man! I need to rest! That fight was tough!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, let's head back to Arc Sofia."

Asuna says, "Good idea." Soon after, the group prepares to head back to the floor below them to get some well-deserved rest and relaxation.

 _ **December 9, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, Kirito and Asuna teleport in as Lisbeth, Leafa, Silica, Sinon, the Sailor Scouts, and Mamoru were waiting for them.

Asuna tells Kirito, "Great job on the boss fight, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "You and Usagi also did great too, Asuna-chan."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Thank you, Kirito-kun. Anyway, we should get back and rest to explore the next floor tomorrow. Hopefully, we can start moving at a faster pace."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Same here."

As the two of them rejoin the others, Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Welcome back, love birds. Anyway, Leafa told us about those two that you got from that Hollow Area."

Kirito says, "It seems like they are friends and family of members of the Digital Knights."

Tomoe asks, "How did they get here?"

Mamoru says, "That's a good question."

Kirito says, "And it is only a question that Dai and Akari can answer."

Asuna asks, "Where are they now?"

Usagi says, "They said that they are going to stay at Agil's inn and the Digital Knights are returning to the guild headquarters that they managed to get."

Silica asks, "So, Akari-san is the sister to Taichi-san?"

Kirito says, "That's what Taichi said Silica."

Lisbeth asks, "How did they get here?"

Kirito says, "We don't have an answer on how they got on Sword Art Online much less an area known as the Hollow Area."

Haruka says, "It might explain those combos that they used."

Setsuna says, "Most likely, an area like that might have abilities that you haven't seen within the game before."

Kirito says, "Remember, Usagi's Mimic Sword Skill is a prototype sword skill that Kayaba had sealed away since he felt that no one would meet the requirement, but the system that runs Sword Art Online believed that Usagi filled the requirement: The player with the infinite potential."

Asuna tells Kirito, "But I never saw a combo like that before or armor that allows you to carry swords like the way that we saw Dai-san carrying his swords."

Kirito says, "Me neither. It could be part of another 'prototype sword skill' that was sealed by Kayaba and released by the system. In fact, with the system in its unstable state, it isn't out of the realm of possibility that items and skills that aren't normally able to be used will be out for use."

Mamoru says, "That's a good theory."

Haruka says, "Well, we are going to find out tomorrow." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head off for Agil's inn and shop to rest up and prepare for the next day.

 _ **December 10, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's inn/shop in Arc Sofia, the Digital Knights are with Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Leafa, Mamoru, Usagi, and the Sailor Senshi in which they are assembled in front of Dai and Akari, who have lost their cloaks and revealing their 'looks' to everyone now. The Digital Knights then explain their 'connection' to Dai and Akari, who is known as Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya in real life, and a bit of their 'real life selves' despite it being taboo on SAO.

Asuna asks, "So, Akari is actually Taichi's real life sister and Dai is Juniper's real life brother?"

Juniper says, with a nod, "Yep! This is my little squirt!"

Dai says, drolly, "Nice to see you, too, Jun."

Sam asks Kirito, "And you found them with another player in a place known as the Hollow Area?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. A few days ago, Kirito and I were teleported into that unknown area where we literally bumped into a female player, Philia, where we had to fight a weakened version of the Skull Reaper where Dai and Akari helped us."

Kirito says, looking at Dai and Akari, "Akari used a Shield Throwing Skill which turned her shield into a spinning saw and Dai used a powerful Two-Handed Sword Skill combo that I had never seen before."

Takashi says, with a whistle, "Whoa! Those are some skills!"

Taichi says, "It still doesn't explain what you are doing here and how." Dai gives a nervous look and Akari gives a somewhat solemn look.

Junpier asks, concerned, "Bro?"

Akari says, solemnly, "After this whole nightmare started, things…got pretty bad for us. Our families and our friends were shocked and horrified beyond belief. Our mom cried at your bedside, Tai."

Yamato says, solemnly, "Mom must be broken up."

Dai says, "Both your mom and dad. They were in near collapse after what happened and they got into a few drunken 'one-night tiffs' with each other if you get what I mean."

Takashi says, with a blush, "I get you bro."

Akari says, "They seemed to manage to hold together barely when we last saw them."

Taichi asks, curiously, "When you last saw them?"

Akari says, with a sigh, "For the two of us, Tai, school got worse… much worse. They used yours and Jun's absence to make things worse for the two of us."

Miyako says, with a sneer, "I should have known."

Akari says, with a solemn tone, "But one day, it got really bad. A group of jerks had us surrounded and one of them took out a fake gun that he made to look like a real gun to scare us. We panicked when we saw the gun and we…we…"

Dai says, with a sigh, "We suffered an 'episode' and I snapped."

Hino asks, curiously and concerned, "Snapped?"

Sam says, "We'll explain in a minute."

Akari says, "By the time that I regained at least some focus, Dai-kun had nearly beaten the jerk that tried to scare us to death literally."

There are looks of shock and Takashi says, with a nervous smile, "It couldn't have been that bad."

Dai responds, solemnly, "Broken nose, broke all of his teeth, dislocated his jaw, broke three ribs, and made him unable to have children."

There are a lot of gasps of shock and Makoto yells out, stunned, "Whoa!"

Takashi says, nervously, "Forget what I said."

Miyako says, putting her hands to her forehead, "Oh, geez."

Mizuno asks, "By episode, do you mean Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

Everyone looks at Mizuno and Sam says, with a sigh, "That's exactly what it is. When the two of them were around thirteen, around four years ago, I think, the two of them suffered a very traumatic episode."

Miyako says, with a solemn tone, "I was there. It was in my family's shop back in IRL when a group of yakuza things came in for what seemed like a robbery, but the police think that they were going to make it look like a robbery and then turn it into a massacre in some kind of land grab scheme or something."

Dai's and Akari's arms were shaking and unknown to everyone else, Sinon's eyes were widening at those words, and Usagi says, concerned, "Maybe we should get into this later."

Taichi says, "I agree. Let's find out how they got here."

Junpier asks Dai, "What happened bro?"

Akari replies, with a solemn tone, "After that, the principle, who was very understand since he suffered something similar, felt that what happened to you and the worsening situation at school might become too much for us. He felt that we were recovering somewhat, but he felt that 'episode' shattered those efforts wide open. He was afraid for us and our health. He advised our families that we should be sent far away to start a new life where no one knew what happened to us. He was looking out for our health, but we didn't want to leave our friends and especially our family that were trapped in this 'death game'."

Dai says, "I argued with my parents, but they were firm in their choice. Kari-chan and I couldn't take it so we… ran away."

There are gasps and Taichi yells out, "You what?"

Akari says, with a nod, "We did, Tai. Dai and I took our stuff and after begging Veemon and Gatomon to help us, we took off. Dai didn't like to run away, but he didn't want to be forced into a new life in place that he didn't know, people that he didn't know, and the only comfort that we had other than each other. I felt the same away as Dai-kun and I was the one that suggested running away in the first place. We left and we found ourselves in a facility run by Digidestined."

Miyako asks, "A facility run by Digidestined?"

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah. And they were awesome dudes and chicks. Plenty had awesome 'connections' with well-to-do people. They created facilities for 'displaced' and orphan Digidestined and their Digimon partners. We told them our story and a few of them weren't happy that we are 'runaways', but they completely understood our situation completely. However, they wanted to talk to us to convince us to return home one day."

Taichi says, "No kidding, Davis!"

Takashi says, "I thought you, two, were getting better, but I guess that we should have known better and made sure that you were okay."

Dai says, with a sigh, "Not your fault, TC. I was cocky kid that I thought that I could handle anything."

Takashi says, "Well, you can't be blame to be confident about anything. You saved the world once for MaloMyotismon."

Sam tells everyone else, "You can see why we are used to fighting in a 'digital world'."

Hino says, "The whole world was shocked when the whole stuff about 'Digimon', the 'Digital World', and such came out."

Kirito asks, "What happened next?"

Akari says, "Well, these people worked on a lot of things in order to better mankind as well as the lives of the orphan Digidestined that they had in their care including advanced medical technology thanks to help from Datamon that a few of them had as Digimon partners. They created a group of advanced 'healing chambers' based on a technology known as Medicuboid.

Mizuno asks, "Medicuboid?"

The Digital Knights, Dai, and Akari look at Mizuno and Sam asks, "You know about this?" The others look at each other and soon enough, Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts, minus Usagi, explain, while leaving the part of their 'other identities' a secret, about how they got into the game and the Medicuboid.

When they are done, Miyako asks, "Whoa! Is that a bit dangerous?"

Minako says, with a smile, "Mizuno designed a lot of the safety features found on the new Amusphere into the pods that we are using to be here and our bodies are like in a form of suspended animation."

Takashi tells Minako, "Wow, Minako. Your friend must be really smart."

Mizuno says, with a smile, "Thank you, but Kayaba is a rare genius that even I can't defeat his technology. I understood how a good portion of the NervGear worked, but not enough to figure out a way to take off without killing anyone. I also attempted to figure out a way to defeat the program of this game that causes the NervGear to release the safeties and kill the user when he or she dies in this game."

Setsuna says, "The programming of the game is advanced, so, even our genius was hard pressed."

Taichi says, "Not surprising. Mad genius can be insane, but they are still geniuses. At least it is good to know that the people on the outside are doing their best to get us out of here."

Yamato says, with a nod, "Yeah. However, it looks like that we are going to have to play Kayaba's game in order to free ourselves."

Sam asks Dai and Akari, "So, they had Medicuboids too?"

Akari says, "Yep. They actually got the plans for them and their Datamon helped them reconstruct them in which they made them into special 'healing chambers' that can allow them to heal even brain damage victims. They download the minds of the seriously injured patients into their virtual world that they set up while the chambers do their work on 'repairing the damage' as long as it isn't lethal through they can repair damage to wounds that would normally be lethal to a person."

Dai says, "But with all of the fuss on this, the 'SAO Incident', they decide to keep this technology a secret. However, there were some assholes that knew and wanted this technology for their own greedy purposes. We learned that not all of the new Digidestined that came out after MaloMyotismon were as good as we are. This 'new batch' had some 'bad eggs' and a group of them wanted that tech. They launched an attack on the facility."

There are gasps and Akari says, "It was a horrible battle. At one point, the orphanage came under attack and there were innocent kids and their Digimon partners inside. While ExVeemon and Angewomon fought off the enemy Digimon, we went in there and got their Digimon out, but then there was an explosion and the whole thing collapsed in which…everything went blank.

Dai says, "The next thing that we knew, we found ourselves inside of a virtual world hidden deep in cyberspace."

Asuna asks, "A hidden world?"

Akari says, with a nod, "That's right, Asuna-san. There was a living and breathing virtual world on the net. It is called Rainbow Garden and it is highly based on online gaming especially MMO games."

There are amazed looks and Silica says, "Incredible."

Akari says, "When we realized where we were, we believed that we were found by our friends in the facility and we were gravely injured. They brought us to the hospital, which must have survived intact, and connected us to the Medicuboids that they had, but when we Full-Dive, we didn't go into their virtual mainframe, we were flung into that world. We created new identities for ourselves, Dai for Davis and Akari for me, and we bounced all over the 'cyber universe' in which we also entered into Alfheim Online."

Leafa asks, "You were a part of Alfheim Online?"

Dai says, with a smirk, "Yep! I played a Salamander and Akari was an Undine! We lived in Alne a lot since we didn't want to be apart."

Akari says, with a nod, "All Dai and I had were each other."

Taichi asks, "How long?"

Dai and Akari look at each other and Akari responds, "Over a year, Tai."

There are gasps and Miyako yells out, stunned, "Over a year?!"

Dai says, with a grin, "It hasn't been all that bad. It really rocked to play ALO as long as we wanted."

Lisbeth asks, curiously, "How did you get here?"

Akari says, "Well, about a month ago, we were walking about Rainbow Gardens when there was a strange 'bug' in which we went over to investigate and the instant that we got there, we were swallowed by some kind of blue light and the next instant, we were in the Hollow Area with Philia. We were shocked to find that we had actually gotten into Sword Art Online, but we had hoped that we could find Tai and the others in here. However, it wasn't exactly easy since we were in an area that wasn't normally part of the game."

Dai says, "And the players that we saw there were…just plain weird. Something about them seemed off and we knew it."

Usagi asks, "And one of those 'strange players' attacked her, forcing her to kill that player, and caused her to get her orange cursor?"

Akari says, with a nod, "That's right. She was really scared and confused in which we were her only friends through she didn't like to admit it. One day, we were attacked and we got separated."

Kirito says, "When Usagi and I teleported into the Hollow Area where we ran into Philia-san."

Usagi says, rubbing her head, "Literally."

Akari says, "And the rest that you know."

Kirito asks, "And what about those Sword Skills?"

Dai says, "We picked up a few things during the month before we met you, dude. We found a few quests in which one of them was 'Supreme Defense of the Protector' or something in which Kari got her 'Shield Blade' Skill which allows her to shield as a weapon and she got another skill." Dai says, scratching his head, "It's supposed to maximize her defense and offensive abilities, I think."

There are plenty of wide eyes from that remark and Akari says, "It's called Divine Blade, Dai-kun."

There are gasps in shock and Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi yell out in unison, "Divine Blade?!"

Dai asks, "You know about it?"

Taichi says, "That's the Unique Sword Skill of Heathcliff!"

Kirito says, "Also known as Akihiko Kayaba."

There are gasps and Dai yells out, "What the heck?! Kari has got the ability of the nut that trapped Tai, my sister, and the others in this 'death game'?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "If what you say is true, then yes. Divine Blade is the commander's… I mean Heathcliff's Unique Sword Skill."

Usagi says, "And Heathcliff is the SAO avatar of my uncle, Akihiko Kayaba."

Dai asks, "He traps you in here and he then plays this 'death game' with you?"

Hino says, "He plays the strongest players and close to the end, he becomes the big boss at the end."

Dai says, with a snort, "That sounds cliché to me."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Kayaba has had a 'thing' for the theatrical."

Kirito says, "However, he had the system give him 'immortality', namely his health couldn't go beyond the green zone, in which he planned to 'betray' us around the ninety-five floor, but he made a mistake of using the system in a duel with me to force me into the Knights of the Blood Oath. Usagi recognized it and soon enough, I had figured out his identity. I exposed him and tried to fight him to win our freedom, but Usagi took over and she struck him down."

Asuna says, "However, the game wouldn't stop and then it started to suffer those 'bugs' which seems to be behind two of you coming here."

Haruka says, "And it is the reason that we need to complete this game as soon as possible."

Dai says, "Well, you can count us in. There is no way that I'm going to let my sister get her brain turned into mush. Mom and dad must be hysterical after Kari and I left."

Junpier says, with a glare, "That's right, squirt. And when we get home, you are so going to get it."

Akari says, with a sigh, "I'm not sure if we can get home. We don't know what happened to our bodies after the explosion and collapse. For all we know, our minds were transferred into cyberspace just before our bodies…"

Taichi tells Akari, "Don't you dare say that Kari!" Everyone looks at Taichi and he says, "I refuse to believe that! I won't believe that I'm talking to the 'digital ghost' of my little sister and one of my best friends!"

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Taichi-san has a point. Even with the Medicuboid, you have to have a living breathing body to have your consciousness in a virtual avatar and thus, exist in this world through I can't be sure of the rules of this mysterious 'cyber world' that you came from just recently."

Takashi asks, "Yeah! Didn't you say that those Medicuboid were hooked up to medical devices that could 'repair' damage that would ordinarily kill a person?"

Akari says, with a nod, "They did, but they never had a chance to test it."

Minako says, "Well, it doesn't mean that it didn't work! And you being here could be proof that it is!"

Taichi says, "Well, I'm going to assume that it did work and you aren't just 'digitized'. So, I'm not going to let you do anything that would endanger your lives in here."

Miyako says, "No joke! I'm not going to assume that I'm talking to the 'ghost' of my best friend and by the looks of it, her boyfriend."

Dai and Akari blush and Takashi says, with a grin, "Not surprising since you called him 'Dai-kun' a lot, Kari."

Sam tells Dai, "Anyway, it's good to see you, again."

Dai says, with a grin, "Same here, bro." Dai and Sam give each other a 'fist bump' and they smile at seeing each other's best friend again.

Sinon asks, plainly, "So, what will you do?"

Akari says, "I guess that we'll stay here for the time being."

Miyako asks, surprised, "You don't want to join our guild?"

Dai says, "Kari and I are used to working with each other and I feel that the two of us will do fine together. It's nothing personal."

Miyako says, with a sly smile, "Okay, but we'll let you figure out how to remove the moral code in the game for your 'special nights' on your own."

Dai and Akari blush majorly and Taichi shouts out, "Hey, Miyako!" Taichi tells Dai, with a serious tone, "Now, none of 'that' Davis!"

Miyako asks, with a sly smirk, "What makes you think that they didn't already?"

Dai and Akari blush even more with plenty of blushing form the others and Akari shouts out, "Hey!"

Taichi yells out, shocked, "Hold on! You didn't?"

Dai tells Miyako, with an annoyed tone and expression, "You really can't stop making trouble for me, don't you?"

Miyako says, with a grin, "We may be friends, Davis, but it doesn't mean that I still don't want to push your buttons or embarrass Kari. It's what best girlfriends do for each other."

Akari tells Miyako, "Do you really want me to reply to that?"

Miyako gives a winch and she says, "Ouch."

Takashi says, with a smile, "Anyway, it's good to see you, two, again."

Akari says, "It is. We've missed you, guys, a lot."

Sinon then walks away and Asuna asks, "Is anything wrong, Sinon?"

Sinon responds, coolly, "I'm okay, Asuna." Sinon then heads off upstairs and when she is out of sight, she leans against the wall and she is breathing heavily in which she says, lowly, "That story…I know it…I heard about it before…"

Back with the rest of the group, Asuna thinks in her mind, _"I wonder what's wrong with Sinon."_

Kirito is also having similar thoughts and he then asks Dai, "What about that combo that you used?"

Dai says, "Oh, that? It came from my Sword Emperor Sword Skill."

There are surprised looks and Usagi asks, stunned, "Sword Emperor?"

Asuna asks Usagi, "Did you ever hear of it, Usagi?"

Usagi responds, shaking her head, "No. I haven't at all."

Kirito says, "It doesn't mean that Kayaba didn't develop it and seal it away like your Mimic Sword Skill, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito."

Tomoe asks, "What does it do?"

Dai says, "Well, it allows me to perform any and all skills that use swords even if they are Extra Skills."

Usagi asks, "Is that how you used the Duel Welding Sword Skill combo in dungeon against that Lizardman?"

Akari asks, surprised, "You were there?"

Kirito asks, "You didn't sense us?"

Dai says, nervously, "We didn't have our Search Skills activated at the time. During the fight with the real strong Lizardman, we switched out our Search Skills for other skills that we needed and switched it back when we returned to town."

Akari says, "Anyway, we found a strange temple within the Hollow Area which had statues of people welding two swords and people dressed like paladins with large shields with swords inside of them. On the walls, they had descriptions on how the Duel Welding Skill combos worked and it is where I got my Divine Blade from."

Leafa asks, "A hidden temple?"

Lisbeth says, "It sounds like you can gain a lot of powerful skills there."

Dai says, "Not anymore. The temple collapsed after we were done there."

Makoto says, with a sigh, "That's a bummer."

Setsuna says, "It doesn't mean that there isn't stuff that we could use to get through this game faster."

Usagi says, "Setsuna has a good point."

Akari says, with a nod, "Dai, Philia, and I barely explored the Hollow Area and we didn't exactly have the time."

Dai says, "Yeah, we were too busy fighting for our lives and keeping each other safe. That place is filled with strong monsters."

Usagi says, "No kidding."

Akari says, "I hope that Philia will be okay."

Dai tells Akari, "Hey, she is a tough girl! She'll be fine!"

 _ **December 10, 2025, Hollow Area**_

Within the Hollow Area, we find said female 'treasure hunter' looking up towards the sphere that contains the Hollow Area Control Area.

Philia says, "Dai…Akari…I hope that you have gotten there safely. I keep wondering if I belong there." Philia then walks away and heads off to make sure that she stays safe from monster attacks, not noticing that some distance away, a 'dark figure' is watching her.

And that's the chapter, everyone! Personally, I doubt that you were surprised by Dai's and Akari's 'true identities' and anyway, what happened does play a role in the main storyline, but you are going to have to read the sequel to **Sailor Moon Online** to figure out what. I think that I said it before, but the romances in the story are going to be Kirito/Asuna, Serena/Darien AKA Usagi/Mamoru, Dai/Akari AKA Davis/Kari, Yamato/Junpier AKA Matt/Jun, Sam/Miyako AKA Ken/Yolei, and Takashi/Minako AKA TK/Mina. And there will be more romances, but you are going to have to read and find out what they are! Tell me what you think and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	5. Another Typical Day in Aincard

We've managed to get to the next chapter and things are moving along for our heroes and heroines, huh? They managed to defeat the boss monster of Floor 76 and two of the players within the Hollow Area have been revealed and their backstories have been revealed. Spoiler alert! The backstory of Dai and Akari will play a part in the upcoming sequel to **Sailor Moon Online** , but you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Remember, this is an AU to the **Sailor Moon Online** storyline, but you are going to have to figure out what the 'parallels' are yourself, fans!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 5: Another Typical Day in Aincard**

 _ **December 10, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Agil's inn/shop in Arc Sofia, Silica, with her dragon partner, Pina, is thinking about her current situation and she is thinking, _"What can I do? With my current level, I can't go into the maze level like Kirito and Usagi can. I should get some kind of production skill in order to gain experience without fighting."_ Pina 'kyu' softly as if sensing her owner's distress and Silica asks, "What should I do, Pina? I'm not useful at all…"

Just then footsteps are heard and a male voice says, "Oh, you are here, Silica." Silica yelps and she turns to see Kirito and Usagi looking at her.

Silica says, surprised, "Kirito! Usagi!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Hi, Silica."

Silica says, "Hello, Usagi."

Kirito asks Silica, "Are you free today?"

Silica responds, nervously, "Yes, I am."

Usagi says, "We're hoping you could come with us, Silica."

Silica says, with a smile, "Sure!" Usagi, Kirito, Silica, and Pina head out of the inn and Silica can't help to wonder if it was like a date through she knows that Kirito and Asuna are married in-game. As the three humans and one Feathered Dragon go out into the streets of Arc Sofia, a lot of thoughts go through Silica's mind in which Kirito and Usagi try to get her attention.

Kirito asks, curiously, "Hey, Silica?"

Silica says, finally coming out of her stupor, "Y-Yes!"

Usagi says, "We're here, Silica." Silica sees that they are at an NPC shop and Usagi says, "This is a good place to get items and to get items for production. I'm sure that Silica can help me in producing food for us."

Silica says, nervously, "Sure, Usagi."

Kirito asks, "Hey, sir! Are there any quests for her?"

The NPC store owner asks, "How about this?"

Silica says, amazed, "There is so much stuff. Ah, wow! Apples pickled in syrup will be really sweet!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah, I know! They are delicious!"

Kirito says, "But if Silica eats them all like you would, she wouldn't gain the experience."

Silica says, with a blush, "Geez, don't make fun of me! I don't eat that much!"

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "And what do you mean like me, Kirito?!"

Kirito says, with a grin, "Sorry. Sorry, you two."

Usagi tells Silica, "Anyway, this can help you get experience and you won't need a cooking skill like Asuna and I have to help us create good food for the rest of us."

Silica says, with a smile, "It's great, Usagi." Silica feels glad that she can help out the others including in her new guild and they continue on when they come to a building with a water wheel.

Kirito says, "Here we are."

Silica says, amazed, "Oh, wow! This place has a water wheel!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "If you borrow the water wheel, you can do threshing and flour milling even though there are no special skills."

Kirito says, "And since the quality of grain is so good on these floors, your experience increase will be pretty good too."

Silica says, "And we can make bread too!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yep! And it will go well with what I have to do with Mako-chan! She is just as a good cook in the game as she is in real life!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I have to agree with you, Usagi. I never thought that there would be anyone as good as Asuna, but your friend is just awesome and when they are together…"

Usagi asks Kirito, with a giggle, "Is good food all you think about?"

Kirito responds, with a smirk, "Look who is calling the kettle black, Usagi." Usagi sweat drops, gains a nervous look, and she giggles nervously as she rubs her head causing Silica to giggle too. Kirito tells Silica, "Anyway, Silica, there are plenty of quests that you can perform that don't require certain skills."

Silica says, "That's right! I'll be able to do them."

Usagi says, "And you will be able to help the guild and everyone else without a problem."

Silica goes into deep thought and she thinks, _"I'm so glad that Kirito and Usagi thought about my needs! I have to do my best to complete the quests to get more experience and help my guild, Usagi, and Kirito! And then we'll be able to do quests like we did before to save Pina."_

Kirito asks Silica, curiously, "Is something wrong?"

Silica responds, with a blush, "No, nothing's wrong! I'm just being a bit absentminded."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Anyway, even with the high level of the floor, there are plenty of things that you can do to gain experience. They are difficult, but once you complete them, you will gain a lot of experience."

Silica says, with a nod, "Thank you for letting me know this. I'll do my best!"

Usagi tells Silica, with a smile, "We know that you'll do great, Silica. I wouldn't want any of my guild members to feel left out."

Silica says, with a smile, "Thank you, Usagi."

 _ **December 10, 2024, Floor 76, Field**_

Just outside of the city, the Digital Knights are looking at Dai and Akari as Akari uses her Shield Blade Skill, the skill that allows her to use her shield like a throwing weapon, to destroy several Death Hornets.

Miyako says, amazed, "Wow!"

Junpier says, with a nod, "That's an awesome skill, girl!"

Akari says, with a smile, "Thanks."

Takashi says, "You are very used to this."

Dai says, "Well, when you are living in a 'living game world' for close to two years, you tend to learn a few things."

Taichi says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Akari says, "We didn't spend all of our time in Rainbow Gardens. We've played ALO a lot too and this game is so much like ALO."

Sam says, "Based on what Usagi-san's friends said, the other VRMMO is based on this game and it isn't surprising since all of Argus' technology went to the company, so, it isn't too surprising that they were able to create a game in such a short time."

Yamato says, "Basically, the game is mainly a knockoff of this place."

Miyako says, "Expect that the players can come and go as they please and if they 'die' there, they won't die in real life."

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah, but something about that game 'stinks'."

Taichi asks, "What's that?"

Dai responds, "The main quest of the game is to get to the top of the World Tree and meeting the 'king of the fairies', Oberon, in order to gain the ability to fly as long and high as you want free of the game's restrictions."

Akari says, adding in, "You can only fly for ten minutes maximum before you need time to allow your wings to 'recharge'."

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah, but in over a year, not one of the nine sets of 'fairy races' have gotten to the top of the World Tree and completed the main quest."

The Digital Knight became very curious and Miyako yells out, "No way!"

Akari says, "Yep! We managed to 'hack' into ALO websites and they actually sent a request to retool the quest since they believe that it is unfairly hard, but they said that it was just fine. The players think that they are missing a key quest to complete the game."

Dai says, "But Kari-chan and I can't be sure about that. Something about that game 'stinks' and I don't mean its quality."

Taichi then goes deep into thought and Junpier asks, "Something wrong, Taichi?"

Taichi says, "And this same company that has this game also controls the SAO servers and there has been tampering with the router based on what Usagi's friends told us."

Takashi tells Taichi, "Not so loud! You know the other players could panic if they heard something like that!"

Taichi says, "I know, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

Yamato says, "It is just more incentive to get out of here as soon as possible."

As more Death Hornets show up, Sam says, "Let's finish up with these guys and join the lead group on the next floor."

Dai says, drawing his Elucidator, "Allow me, bro." Soon after, quickly as a flash, Dai takes out all of the Death Hornets and they quickly shatter into data polygons.

Miyako says, with a smirk, "Show off." Soon enough, the Digital Knights, now joined by Dai and Akari, though they aren't officially part of the guild, head back into Arc Sofia to use the teleport gate to get to the next floor.

 _ **December 10, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Right now, Usagi, Kirito, and Mamoru are walking towards Lisbeth's new smith shop in Arc Sofia where they enter into the shop.

Kirito calls out, "Liz, are you here?"

Lisbeth says, slightly surprised, "Oh, Kirito! You are here!"

They see Lisbeth has cleaning supplies and Kirito says, "Are you cleaning? That's a rare scene, Liz. I thought that you would be working with your metals as usual."

Lisbeth says, with a blush, "Geez, Kirito. Running a smith shop isn't just working with metals and weapons alone. I need to keep my place clean for the customers and anyway, I knew that you were coming over so I had to get it ready. But it is only just because you have a tendency to pop in unannounced!"

Usagi asks Lisbeth, a bit nervously, "Need any help, Liz?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I don't think that you and your boyfriend are going to be needed. Kirito can handle this simple job himself."

Kirito asks, shocked, "Why do I need to handle it?"

Lisbeth asks, with a teasing tone, "So, the great 'Black Swordsman' can't handle a simple clean up job? Wouldn't Argo love to have that information?"

Kirito says, with a growl, "Fine."

Usagi giggles and she thinks, _"Oh, geez, Liz!"_

Kirito asks, "Where do you want me to start?"

Lisbeth asks, "Could you just pick up those poor quality weapons over there?"

Kirito says, "Okay. You know, it might be a good idea to try to improve them to get your skills back up." Kirito then goes over to the weapon and he starts to examine them in which he starts to put them in neat piles.

When he has got them neatly piled, Lisbeth says, "Wow! There is so many!"

Kirito tells Lisbeth, "Liz, why are you so surprised? You mean them yourself."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah, but it is a surprise to see them all piled up."

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "Kirito thinks that certain weapons could be improved and it would be a waste to get rid of them. Were all of these made by you?"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Yes, I wanted to get my blacksmithing skills back up as soon as I can."

Usagi says, "For 'poor quality weapons', they are pretty good, Liz."

Lisbeth says, "Well, that's your opinion, Usagi."

Kirito says, "I have to agree with Usagi. If these are your 'poor quality weapons', your 'better weapons' should be excellent especially when you get your skills back up to snuff."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Geez, Kirito, you and Usagi are just being too kind."

Usagi says, shaking her head, "No, it is what we really think."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Thanks, Usagi. I just hope so. My skills are probably going to be needed so. It took us a month to find the last boss that we just defeated."

Usagi says, "Well, it is because thanks to that glitch, our skills got all messed up."

Lisbeth asks, "Speaking of that, do you have any more idea on that?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "Usagi's friends, Mizuno and Setsuna, have been using special programs that they uploaded into their avatars to figure out what happened, but they've had no luck."

Lisbeth asks, curiously, "Special programs?"

Mamoru says, "Remember, we used a version of the Medicuboid, a medical Full-Dive based on the NervGear, to get into the world of SAO, but we also connected it to powerful servers that are even more powerful than the SAO servers in which our friends included 'special programs' in our virtual avatars."

Usagi says, "Including special monitoring programs to keep an eye on this world since it has gone so 'wacky'."

Lisbeth says, with a nod of understanding, "Good idea."

Usagi says, "Anyway, Aincard seems to be 'normal' at least 'normal' for this world."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "No kidding, Usagi." Kirito continues to assist Lisbeth while Usagi makes some tea for everyone and Lisbeth gets to work on making a weapon.

When the group sees the weapon, Usagi says, "That's pretty good."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "I guess, but the parameters are bit off. I'll need to work on it more."

Kirito tells Lisbeth, "Really? I thought that you did well."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "Well, I need to level up my skills or else I won't be able to make swords like before."

Usagi tells Lisbeth, with a smile, "I'm sure that you will be making swords and other weapons the way that you like them in no time."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Thanks, Usagi." Lisbeth tells Kirito, "And thank you, Kirito."

Kirito says, "No problem, Liz."

Usagi asks Lisbeth, "Anyway, Liz, maybe a little field work can help. Do you want to come along?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Okay."

Mamoru asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Liz is a master mace user, Mamoru-kun. I know that she can handle herself out in the field."

Kirito says, with a nod, "She'll be just fine."

Lisbeth asks Kirito, with a smirk, "Planning on inviting Asuna along?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "I was, but she is busy with the guild."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Not surprising since she is now the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Usagi says, "Yeah, but she only responds to being called 'vice-commander'."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "Geez, when will she get over that? I know that the poor girl is shocked that the person that she believed in other than us and Usagi-chan is the same asshole that trapped us in here, but she needs to move on."

Usagi says, with a nod, "She will, Liz. She just needs a little more time. She has been faithful to her commander for over a year after all."

Kirito says, "Asuna is strong. She will be just fine. She needs to take some time to adjust being the commander of the guild."

Lisbeth nods her head and she asks, "So, are you going to go solo, Kirito?"

Kirito says, nervously, "Actually, Sugu… Leafa wanted to join up with us. She will be waiting by the teleport gate."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "That's interesting, Kirito."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Liz…"

Lisbeth says, with a giggle, "Just kidding! I'm just kidding!" Usagi and Kirito sigh at this as they prepare to head out with Lisbeth and join up with Leafa to explore the next floor of Aincard.

 _ **December 10, 2024, Floor 77, Field**_

In front of the field area of Floor 77, Usagi, Kirito, Lisbeth, Leafa, and Mamoru are assembled together as they look over the field area of this floor.

Usagi says, "Oh, wow."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Yeah. It is lovely."

Mamoru says, "It looks like a series of islands surrounding the area that leads into the dungeon, but I don't see a way to get into the dungeon."

Kirito says, "There is always a way into the dungeon. We just need to find it."

Lisbeth says, "Maybe we get a ride on a dragon like we did before."

Leafa asks, curiously, "You rode on a dragon?"

Kirito says, nervously, "Long story, Leafa."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "A real LONG story, Leafa."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, we should look around to find any clues to get into the dungeon."

Usagi says, "Good idea, Mamoru-kun." The group heads out in which they encounter some winged type monsters known as Seiren, but they easily take care of them without too much trouble.

Just then a female voice screams out, "Help!"

Kirito says, "That sounds like trouble."

Lisbeth says, "No kidding, Kirito." The group then sees a blue haired female player running away from a large green slime.

They come over and Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

The female player says, "You are… the White Valkyrie? Thank goodness, you are here! I was scouting around and trying to see if we can find the entrance to the dungeon, but then this big gross slime blocked me and I tried fighting it, however, I can't beat and it is coming after me! Please, help me!"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Sure."

The female player responds, "Thank you, Valkyrie-san."

The female player runs off to the side and Usagi says, with a major sigh, "I have to be the good girl."

Lisbeth says, with a giggle, "You always do, Usagi-chan."

As the group prepares to face the huge green slime, Leafa says, looking behind the group, "We have a problem. Some of the smaller slimes are gathering around us." Everyone then looks to see the smaller slime monsters, Green Slimes, coming towards them.

Kirito says, "Usagi and I will take care of the larger slime, the rest of you should take care of the smaller ones so they won't swarm us."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Usagi tells Mamoru, "I'll be okay."

Mamoru responds, nodding his head, "I know." Mamoru, Leafa, and Lisbeth start attacking the smaller slimes, the Green Slimes, while Usagi and Kirito face off against the larger slime, the Overlay Slime, with Usagi starting off with **Slant** , a one strike One-Handed Sword Skill combo, and she manages to quickly follow with a **Horizontal** , another one strike One-Handed Sword Skill.

Usagi says, "Switch, Kirito!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "You got it, Usagi!" Kirito leaps into the fight and starts off with basic sword strikes in which he then follows up with a **Double Circular** , a two hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo and Kirito shouts out, " **End Revolver!** " He then hits with another two hit combo attack and Kirito shouts out, "Usagi, switch!"

Usagi says, rearmed with a curved sword and a rapier similar to Asuna's Lambent Light, but it has a pure white blade and blue colored hilt, "Right, Kirito!" Kirito gets back while Usagi leaps forward and hits hard with **Quadruple Pain** , a four strike Rapier Sword Skill combo, causing the slime to get hit with a stun effect. Usagi manages to quickly sheath her rapier and uses her curved sword to hit with a **Fell Crescent** , a Curved Sword Skill combo that comes in with a charge and slams hard with a downward blow.

Leafa says, seeing them, "They are incredible!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "They are best friends…more like brother and sister! They know what they are going to do on pure instinct!" Leafa can't help to feel worry when Lisbeth told her that they are like brother and sister.

Usagi tells Kirito, "Okay, it's your turn, Kirito!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right, Usagi! Switch!" Usagi spins out of the way as Kirito comes into the fight and after some sword strikes, Kirito yells out, "Take this! **Crimson Splash!** " Kirito then strikes with eight hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, but he doesn't notice one of the smaller Green Slimes sneaking up on him during his combo assault on the Overlay Slime.

Lisbeth yells out, "Kirito, watch out!" However, Mamoru hits the slime with **Nova Ascension** which is a ten hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo attack and easily destroys the slime.

Leafa says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Kirito tells Mamoru, "Thank you, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru responds, "No problem, Kirito." However, the Overlay Slime prepares to counterattack and Mamoru is suffering from a post motion delay since he used an upper level One-Handed Sword Skill combo, but Usagi comes in, now welding a katana, in which she hits with a **Tsujikaze** , a one hit Katana Sword Skill combo, and she then strikes with an **Ukifune** , a one hit Katana Sword Skill combo that sends the opponent flying, with the Overlay Slime being no different.

Usagi says, "Kirito, I got it!"

Kirito says, "Excellent work, Usagi!" Kirito leaps up and hits the Overlay Slime with one final blow and turning it into hundreds of data polygons.

Soon after, the female player comes over to them and she says, "Thank you very much! I had prepared for them, but I kept getting thrown back."

Kirito says, "There are more slimes ahead."

Usagi says, disgusted, "That's just great to know."

The female player says, "Yeah, so, be careful. Anyway, I'm heading back to town, bye!"

As the female player heads off, Kirito comments, "She seems to be in a rush."

Usagi says, "I don't blame her."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I forgot that you don't do well with ghost and slime type monsters."

Usagi says, drolly, "You get slimed upon in real life and you'll know why, Kirito." The group then heads out and down a white marble bridge in front of some kind of teleportation device.

Mamoru asks, "What's this?"

Kirito says, "It looks like a teleportation device."

Leafa asks, "Do you think that getting to the dungeon requires us to use this?"

Usagi says, "Most likely, Leafa."

Lisbeth asks, "Well, what are waiting for?" Soon after, the group uses the crystal to teleport and they find themselves on floating islands with marble bridges connecting them.

Leafa asks, "Where are we?"

Usagi says, "Floating islands by the looks of it, Leafa."

Kirito says, "It looks like that it doesn't teleport us to the dungeon area."

Usagi says, "It would have been too easy, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You have a point, Usagi."

Mamoru says, "Let's explore around, everyone." The others nod their heads in agreement and start to explore around, fighting Seiren and Green Slime monsters on the way, in which they find another teleportation crystal.

Usagi asks, "Another crystal?"

Kirito says, "Yeah, but it isn't working."

Mamoru says, "They have to be some kind of activation switch."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You're right, Mamoru-kun." The group continues on until they have a blue crystal in front of a large dark green slime monster.

Kirito says, "That crystal."

Leafa asks, "What is it, big brother?"

Mamoru says, "It might be the power source for the teleportation crystal."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "And something tells me that we are going to need to take out that slime monster to activate it."

Lisbeth tells Usagi, "If it makes you feel better, I'm not a fan of slime monsters either Usagi." The group faces off against the monster, known as a Fat Slime, in which Mamoru strikes with his sword first and Lisbeth hits her with her mace.

Kirito says, "Okay, switch out!"

Lisbeth responds, "You got it, Kirito!" Lisbeth gets out of the way and Kirito strikes hard with his duel swords adding a **Meteor Break** , a seven hit combo that combines a sword and tackles chained together, to add additional damage.

Leafa says, with a smile, "Nice one, Kirito!"

Kirito says, "Your turn, Usagi!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Usagi shouts out, "Okay, switch!" Kirito gets out of the way and Usagi then charges into the fight as both of her swords glow. She then performs **Starburst Stream** , the signature 16 hit combo of the Duel Welding Sword Skill, and defeats the Fat Slime which turns into hundreds of data polygons afterwards.

Usagi takes a deep breath and Lisbeth asks, stunned, "How did you do that?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "You managed to do that because you saw Dai perform **Starburst Stream** , Usagi."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah. When I saw him do that, I guess that my Mimic Skill managed to pick it up."

Just then a male voice says, "That's a pretty sweet skill!" Everyone then looks to see Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights walking up to them.

Usagi says, "Hey, guys!"

Juniper says, "Hey, Usagi, you must be here to explore a bit."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Just a little."

Akari says, "Your Mimic Skill must be pretty sword to replicate such a combo."

Kirito says, "Usagi has the ability to gain every single Sword Skill in SAO."

There are plenty of surprised looks from the Digital Knight and Yamato says, with a whistle, "Wow! That's something!"

Miyako says, with a nod, "No joke."

Akari says, "Dai-kun has the ability to use every sword skill that involves swords, but you are saying that Usagi can use every SAO Sword Skill even if doesn't involve a sword type weapon."

Kirito says, "That's right. It means that she can use dagger, axe, mace, and any other type of weapon skill of SAO since they fall under 'Sword Skill' which is a mistake in naming."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Well, this is Sword Art Online."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Usagi."

Taichi says, "Well, it is still a powerful skill."

Usagi says, "Yeah, Taichi. The skill was actually sealed away by Kayaba since the requirement is for the 'player with infinite potential' can weld it."

Sam asks, "The player with infinite potential?"

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "We're not completely sure what it means, but it seems like SAO's system believe that Usagi met the requirement and gave it to her."

Junpier asks, "The system just gave the skill to her? Kayaba didn't have anything to do with it?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "He admitted it just before Usagi fought him."

Takashi asks, "Why would the system that runs this game give Usagi a skill that Kayaba locked away?"

Usagi says, with a shrug, "You got me, Takashi-san."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, let's see if we can find a way into the dungeon."

Dai says, with a smirk, "I say the more the merrier." Akari and the Digital Knights nod their heads in agreement and the two groups worked together to get the teleportation crystal working causing them to be teleported into dark forest area.

Miyako asks, nervously, "What is this place?"

Sam says, "It looks like a forest area."

Mamoru says, "Maybe the entrance to the dungeon is in this area."

Taichi says, "You may be right, Mamoru-san." The group ventures on in which they face tree-like monsters known as Wisdom Trento and mushroom like monsters known as Fanatic Fungi which weren't too hard, but the Venom Flower gave a bit of trouble forcing them to use an Antidote Crystal on Leafa.

Kirito asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Leafa?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'm okay, Kirito." Leafa says, "It feels kind of strange being without healing spells."

Kirito says, "I know, Leafa. But remember, this is SAO, not ALO."

Usagi says, "And crystals are really expensive, so, we need to use them as sparingly as possible, but what happened was an emergency." They continue on and at one point, they see the entrance into the dungeon.

Takashi says, with a smile, "There it is, everyone!"

Miyako says, with a sigh, "It is about time."

Kirito asks Lisbeth, "Are you able to go on Liz?"

Lisbeth says, crossing her arms, "I'm just fine, Kirito. I've been rebuilding my mace skills too and I'm just as good as ever if not better."

Kirito tells Lisbeth, "I don't doubt you, but I'm not going to lose a precious friend and you are precious to the whole assault team as the best blacksmith in all of Aincard."

Lisbeth replies, "You know it, Kirito! But I'll be just fine!"

Kirito says, "Okay, if you say so, but if it gets too dangerous, use a teleport crystal and get back to Arc Sofia." 

Lisbeth says, "All right." Lisbeth tells Usagi, "However, Usagi, make sure that Kirito doesn't do something reckless and makes Asuna cry."

Usagi says, with a grin, "Copy that!"

Kirito responds, drolly, "Thanks a lot." Usagi and Lisbeth grin as the group sets off, but then they hear the sounds of fighting.

Junpier asks, "Do you hear that?"

Leafa responds, "It sounds like there is some fighting."

Dai says, "Let's check it out."

Taichi says, with a smile, "Same old Davis." The group heads over where they see three players, all of them looking like come from the same player guild, fighting against Goblin Swordsman monsters.

Dai yells out, "Hey, need a hand?"

One of the players responds, "Yes, please!" Soon after, the two groups leap into the fight and they help defeat the Goblin Swordsman monsters.

When they are done, one of them, a female player, says, "You're the Black Swordsman and the White Valkyrie!"

Usagi says, nervously, "That's us."

The female player responds, "Thank you for the help."

Akari says, "No problem."

The female player asks, "Can I ask a favor?"

Kirito asks, "What is it?"

The female player says, "We are trying to gather this item, Nectarous Sap, but we are behind. We need some help."

Another of the female player's guild members asks, "Can you join our party?"

Usagi says, "Sure."

The female player says, with a smile, "Thank you, Valkyrie-san!" The group assists the three players in gathering the item that they needed and when they were done, the players were thankful and they headed out of the field and back to the city. The group continues onto a cave and deciding to search for treasure, they fight one Goblin Swordsman after another until they get into a large area of the cavern with another group of Goblin Swordsman with a larger goblin monster having two Goblin Archers, goblin monsters that weld bows and arrows surrounding him.

Taichi says, "That guy looks like trouble."

Kirito says, "He is a Goblin Leader and he is stronger than a typical monster. He is most likely a field boss."

Dai says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Usagi says, "And the instant that we move in, they'll surround us and give us a headache."

Yamato says, "Maybe we can lure some of them away."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea, Yamato." Kirito then finds a rock and uses **Single Shot** , a Knife Throwing Sword Skill, on one of the Goblin Swordsman causing nearly non-existent damage, but luring the monster and his two companions towards them.

Juniper says, "Here we go, everyone." Soon after, the group easily dispatches the three Goblin Swordsman and they turn their attention to the Goblin Leader and the two Goblin Archers.

Takashi says, with a smirk, "These odds I like."

Mamoru says, "Four of us should take care of the archers and join the rest of us when we are done."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good idea, love." Yamato, Junpier, Miyako, and Sam attack the Goblin Archers while the rest tackle the Goblin Leader with Leafa taking the first attack in which when the Goblin Leader tries to strike back, Akari leaps into the fight and blocks the attack with her shield in which she pushes back.

Dai says, "Good work, Kari-chan!"

Akari says, "Thanks, Dai-kun. Please switch!" Dai leaps into the fight with two swords, one sword in each hand, and one of his swords glow in which he hits with a **Horizontal Square** , a 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, but before he can suffer a post motion delay, Dai's other sword glows and he hits the Goblin Leader with **Vertical Square** , another 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo. After that combo hits, Dai then performs a **Vorpal Strike** , a powerful one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, and the others are amazed.

Lisbeth says, awe-struck, "That's incredible!"

Kirito says, "Time to switch in!" Kirito then switches into the fight and strike hard with his two swords in which he yells out, " **Countless Spike!** " Kirito then strikes Goblin Leader with a 4 hit Duel Blade Sword Skill combo.

Lisbeth says, with a serious tone, "Switch, Kirito!" Lisbeth then leaps into the fight and she shouts out, " **Strike Heart!** " Lisbeth then hits hard with 3 hit Mace Sword Skill combo and soon after, Taichi and Akari strike hard with attacks of their own with the four players that went for the Goblin Archers, when they were done, come in for sneak attacks and Goblin Leader soon dispels into hundreds of data polygons.

Taichi says, "That wasn't so tough."

Yamato tells Taichi, "If you say so, buddy."

Leafa asks Dai, "What was that?"

Kirito says, "A Skill Connect."

Lisbeth asks Kirito, "Skill Connect?"

Kirito responds, "An 'off system' skill and it basically using multiple sword skills, namely one handed ones, in quick session. By using two swords at the same time, you can use multiple One-Handed Sword Skills in rapid session, but you have to make sure that you get into the right pre-motion in time before you get hit by the post motion freeze and you can't use the same sword skill twice. I've managed to learn to be able to use two One-Handed Sword Skills in rapid sessions thanks to my Duel Welding Skill partially."

Takashi says, with a whistle, "Wow."

Sam tells Dai, "Something that you learned to do in the Hollow Area."

Dai says, with a nod, "It comes in real handy."

Kirito says, "Most likely, you can only get three or four in a row."

Dai responds, nodding his head, "That's about my max."

Kirito says, "Well, it is a good ace in the hole, Dai."

Dai says, "You know it." Soon after, the group returns to the forest and after taking out some more Goblin Swordsman, they arrive at the entrance into the dungeon.

Yamato says, "This is it."

Mamoru asks, "Is everyone okay to keep going?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "No one of us is suffering from major damage to our health and we have plenty of potions and crystals."

Kirito says, "Keep them at the ready, Usagi."

Usagi says, nodding his head, "Right, Kirito." Soon after, the group ventures into the dungeon to find the boss room to advance on.

 _ **December 10, 2024, Floor 77, Dungeon**_

Within the main dungeon area of Floor 77, Kirito, Leafa, Lisbeth, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights venture inside.

Usagi says, drolly, "There seem to be plenty of monsters and of the 'gross' kind too. This is just great."

Miyako says, drolly, "That's wonderful."

Dai says, "No one said that this would be easy."

Sam says, "It never is." The group ventures inside where they have to battle legions of Green Slimes again and again.

At one point, Junpier says, annoyed, "This is getting gross and annoying!"

Miyako asks, annoyed tone in her voice, "Where are all of these disgusted globs of snot coming from?"

Dai responds, "Does it really matter right now?" Things didn't get any easier as they took on two Fat Slimes and then they are facing blood red colored slimes, appropriately known as Blood Slimes, which are slightly stronger than the Green Slimes, but not by much in which their real 'annoyance' in facing the Blood Smile, which is the same as the Green Slimes, is their sheer numbers.

When they are done, the group dusts themselves off and Takashi says, "I'm glad that's over."

Mamoru says, "Don't be too sure, Takashi-san."

Kirito says, "Mamoru is right. We can't let our guard down for a moment." The others in their group nod their heads in agreement and they venture on until they arrive at one certain straightway in the dungeon.

Usagi says, "This feels familiar."

Kirito says, "A different feel than the rest of the floor."

Yamato asks, "You think that this is…?"

Kirito says, "Most likely, Yamato-san." The group slowly ventures forward and they find themselves in front of a pair of familiar doors.

Sam says, "This looks familiar."

Usagi says, with a nod, "This is it."

Lisbeth says, "We did it, Kirito."

Kirito nods his head and he says, "We've got to set the Corridor Crystal and return to Arc Sofia to inform Asuna and the rest of the lead group."

Usagi says, "I'll get to that, Kirito."

Kirito nods his head as Usagi gets to work to setting the Corridor Crystal and Miyako says, "That was fast."

Sam tells Miyako, "Remember, we have been working for the past month to rebuild our strength because of that system glitch as well as Heathcliff's 'betrayal'."

Miyako says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Taichi says, "The faster that we can get past this boss, the faster that we will be to top and freedom." The others nod their heads in agreement and the hope is that this kind of pace will keep up while making sure that no one else dies in this 'death game'.

 _ **December 11, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Usagi and Kirito are walking down the streets of Arc Sofia in which they are discussing what's coming up for forming the 'raid party' to fight against the boss monster of Floor 77.

Usagi says, "Asuna was real glad to hear that we managed to find the boss room so fast."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right now, we are gathering information that we can about the boss as we speak."

Usagi says, "Yeah, without the ability to look inside of the boss rooms, we are going to need to use this way of getting information on the monsters that Kayaba set up in these floors."

Kirito says, "Well, the information for this floor's boss proved accurate enough, Usagi. And with Dai's and Akari's help, we got through that fight without a single death. Hopefully, we can get through the rest of the floors the same."

Usagi says, "I hope so, Kirito. I want to restart the trend that we did for floor sixty-seven to just before fighting that awful Gleameyes."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Same here, Usagi. However, I think that the other players learned from the lesson of ALF advanced party that Kibaou sent."

Usagi says, drolly, "Don't remind me of that jerk, Kirito. I've had enough of him to last me one lifetime of SAO."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Same here, Usagi."

Just then a familiar young female voice shouts out, "Usagi-chan! Kirito!" Usagi and Kirito then look to see Silica and Silica's dragon partner, Pina, coming towards them.

Usagi says, with a smile, "Hey, Silica!"

Silica asks, "How are you this morning?"

Kirito says, "We're okay, Silica."

Silica says, with a smile, "I'm glad, Kirito."

Usagi says, "You seem happy this morning."

Silica responds, with a smile, "I wanted to thank you for the other day. Thanks to you, I was able to find good quests in town."

Kirito asks, with a smile, "That's great, Silica. What kind of quest is it?"

Silica blushes majorly and she responds, nervously, "That… Oh, look at the time! It's time for the start of the quest, so, I will get going."

Kirito says, confused, "Okay, bye." Silica then races off into the distance with Usagi and Kirito looking at each other.

Usagi asks, confused, "What was that all about?"

Kirito says, with a shrug, "I don't know, Usagi. I think that we should follow her."

Usagi yells out, surprised, "What?"

Kirito says, "I know that it isn't nice, but the way that she looked, I can't help to be concerned about Silica. She is your guild mate and friend of ours."

Usagi says, "I know, but I don't feel right following her."

Kirito says, "I'm sure that it is nothing, but I think that both of us would feel better to know that this quest is safe for Silica." Usagi sighs, getting a bad feeling, but she follows Kirito in which the two of them tail Silica, using their Hiding Skills to stay out of Silica's 'sight' until they see her go into a building.

Usagi asks, looking at the sign, "Ai Kura?"

Kirito asks, "What kind of store is this?" When Kirito and Usagi look inside, Kirito says, "It is pretty fancy looking, but it looks like a normal coffee shop to me."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Same here, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Well, since it is an official quest, I doubt that anything weird will happen, Usagi."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "You have a point, Kirito. Anyway, I need a good cup of coffee right now."

Kirito asks, surprised, "You drink coffee?" Usagi gives a look that asks 'Are you kidding?' and Kirito says, with a nod of understanding, "I see." Usagi takes a deep breath as she and Kirito enter inside and soon after, we hear a good amount of screaming coming from inside soon after. Sometime afterwards, Kirito and Usagi exit out of the restaurant with Kirito giving a sigh of relief.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It's official. Kayaba is a closet pervert."_

Kirito asks Usagi, "Usagi…?"

Usagi responds, "Don't worry, Kirito. I won't say a thing."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Thank you, Usagi."

Usagi says, "Anyway, let's get ready for the attack on the boss room tonight." Kirito nods his head and that evening, Asuna is gather around the players of the assault team that have come forward to help in the attack against the boss of Floor 77. With this large group of players, the Digital Knights, Dai, Akari, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Kirito, Leafa, and even Lisbeth.

Asuna says, "Thank you for coming everyone. Yesterday, some of the lead group has discovered the boss' chamber in the dungeon of this floor. We have gathered the information on the boss from the needed field bosses."

Usagi says, "The boss is known as the Crystalized Claw and it has poison based attacks with its tail."

Kirito says, "We need to have plenty of antidotes and shield bearers to protect against that tail. The boss monster is also said to have continuous attack with its claws."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Kirito is correct. However, from the information that we have gathered, it is vulnerable to blunt attacks, so, we need expert mace users in our group and its tail attacks can be dodged, but our best bet is to disable its legs and stop its attacks completely."

Takashi tells Yamato, with a grin, "It is a good thing that your wife knows how to use a mace as well as a sword."

Yamato says, with a nod, "Don't remind me, bro." Junpier gives a wide sly grin while Miyako gives a snicker.

Usagi asks the Sailor Scouts, "Any of you know how to use a mace?"

Makoto says, with a grin, "I do! Hino does too!"

Hino tells Makoto, in an annoyed tone, "Announce it to this world why don't you?"

Usagi says, with a grin, "Well, I'm not surprised that Pyro would know how to use a mace."

Hino yells out, her tone showing a lot of annoyance, "What does that mean Meatball Brain?"

Kirito asks Lisbeth, "Are you sure that you want to come with us?"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "You bet I do! You need expert mace users, right? I'm the best that you got!"

Kirito says, "Well, I can't argue about that." Kirito asks Asuna, "Asuna, you won't mind if partner with Liz for this fight? She can take care of herself, but as a mace user, she is one of the more important players for this boss fight. You don't mind?"

Asuna responds, shaking her head, "No, I don't mind, Kirito-kun. I would feel better if you do." Asuna asks Lisbeth, with a kind smile, "Is that okay with you, Liz?"

Lisbeth says, trying to hide her blush, "Sure, Asuna." Usagi joins up with Mamoru and the Inner Sailor Scouts while Dai and Akari join up with the Outer Sailor Scouts in which Akari is revealed to be useful with a shield, rapier, and a mace herself. The Digital Knights remain together and Asuna invites Leafa to party with her and Leafa does so for a myriad of reasons.

 _ **December 11, 2024, Floor 77, Dungeon**_

The group taking part in the assault on the boss monster of Floor 77 are assembled together in front of the door to its chamber deep within the dungeon.

Asuna says, with a plain tone, "Okay, everyone, there are only a few things that I have to say: Let's win and come back alive." Soon after, they opened up the door and the group enters the room in which they find a massive red crab-like monster with a back full of red crystals and a red crystal stinger attached to the end of its tail. With their identification skills, the players identify the monster as 'The Crystalize Craw' in which it is symbolized as a boss monster with the word 'the' in its name.

Kirito says, drawing his two swords, "Okay, this is it everyone!"

Asuna says, in a commanding tone, "Split up and surround it! Target its legs and try to limit its movements! Watch out for its tail!" Immediately, the players do exactly as Asuna commanded and immediately, the shield users block the poisonous tail while the mace users go for the legs with other weapon welders immediately target the claws to keep them off the mace users. Usagi is one of them as she uses a **Cross Block** , a Duel Welding Sword Skill defense technique to block an attack from one of the claws.

Mizuno asks, "Are you okay?"

Usagi says, "As good as I can be in this situation! Don't worry, Mizuno-chan! I've been doing this kind of thing for two years! I'll be okay!" After getting one of the claws out of the way, Usagi hits with a **Rage Spike** , one hit One-Handed Sword Skill which isn't very strong, but Usagi hits the boss monster right in the face causing it to stumble back.

Makoto says, "Nice one, girlfriend!"

Lisbeth says, " **Trinity Arts!** " Lisbeth then hits one of the legs of Crystalize Claw with a 3 hit One-Handed Mace Sword Skill combo on one of its legs which has already been weakened and destroys in a spray of data polygons.

Kirito says, "Excellent work, Liz!"

Lisbeth says, "Thanks, Kirito!"

Usagi says, "It's trapped! Go for it!"

Makoto says, "You got it! Let me at them!"

Usagi leaps back and she yells out, "Switch now!" Makoto then leaps into the fight and prepares to bash the monster in the face.

Makoto says, "Take this, crab cake! **Mjoinir Hammer!** " Makoto then hits the head of the boss monster with a brutal 4 hit One-Handed Mace Sword Skill combo.

When the boss monster attempts to strike back with its tail, Leafa shouts out, "I don't think so!" Boosted into the air, she leaps in and manages to cut off the tail with her katana.

Kirito says, "Nice work, Leafa!"

Asuna says, "We don't know if or when it could regenerate Kirito-kun!"

Kirito says, with a nod of agreement, "Right, Asuna!"

Hino leaps into the fight and she yells out, " **Brutal Strike!** " Hino then bashes the boss monster with a 3 hit One-Handed Mace Sword Skill combo, but by this time, the boss monster regenerates the lost leg and its attacks become more brutal than ever before causing significant damage to some players including Lisbeth and Junpier.

Asuna asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Liz?"

Lisbeth responds, with a smile, "I'm okay."

Kirito says, "Asuna, get Liz a potion! I'll cover you both!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun!" Asuna goes through her player menu and materializes a potion for her to drink and recover her health with. On the meanwhile, joining up with the Digital Knights, Yamato does the same for Junpier.

Junpier says, with a smile, "Thanks, sweetie."

Yamato responds, with a warm smile, "No problem." As Lisbeth and Junpier along with others recover their health, the battle continues on with Leafa and Dai blocking the claws and the regenerated tail with their swords.

Dai yells out, "Now, Kari-chan!"

Akari responds, "You got it, Dai-kun!" Akari gets to another leg of the boss monster and she shouts out, " **Diastrophism!** " Akari then hits the monster with a 5 hit One-Handed Mace Sword Skill combo and destroys its other leg causing it to stumble.

Haruka says, with a smile, "Nice work!"

Michiru says, with a nod, "Very impressive!"

Akari says, with a giggle, "Thanks!"

Asuna says, "I'll take it from here!" Asuna leaps into action and strikes the face of the boss monster with a **Quadruple Pain** , a four hit Rapier Sword Skill combo, in which the Crystalize Claw suffers from a stun effect.

Taichi says, "She got him!"

Asuna says, with a serious tone, "This is our chance!" Soon after, mace users like Lisbeth, Akari, Makoto, and Hino struck hard causing a lot of damage, but it attempts to strike back with its tail in which Dai and Mamoru block the attack.

Usagi says, "Good work, Mamoru-kun!"

Akari says, with a nod, "You, too, Dai-kun!"

Dai says, "This is your chance!" Kirito charges in and strikes with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, causing the boss monster to finally turn into hundreds of data polygons. Soon after, a large sign that says 'Congratulations' appears and most of the players celebrate as the experience points and money are divided up among them while Kirito gets the Final Attack Bonus known as a Seeker Plate.

Leafa says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "We did, Leafa."

Setsuna says, "And there are no casualties."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Thank goodness."

Sam says, "We did it and without losses."

Miyako says, with a sigh of relief, "That's good to know."

Asuna tells Kirito and Lisbeth, "You did great."

Kirito says, "You, too, Asuna. And Liz was excellent too."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "You know it."

Asuna says, "We should get to the next town and activate the teleport gate."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Good idea." After it is over and done, the lead group heads out of the boss room and heads out the door to the next floor to activate the teleport gate in the main town of Floor 78.

 _ **December 11, 2024, Floor 78, Lunet**_

On the recently reached floor of Aincard, Floor 78, we are in the main town of Lunet, which looks like a medieval European sort of a town where we find ourselves at the teleport gate in which Lisbeth, Asuna, and Leafa comes over to Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts.

Lisbeth says, "I've just activated the teleport gate."

Kirito says, "That's good, Liz."

Usagi says, stretching out, "Man! What a day!"

Kirito says, "Yes, Usagi. We've had a full day."

Minako says, "No kidding."

Makoto says, looking around, "This place is beautiful."

Tomoe says, nodding her head in agreement, "I know. This place is so lovely."

Michiru says, "Beautiful… yet, deadly."

Kirito says, "How can it be deadly? This is a safe zone."

Usagi says, "She means Aincard as a whole, Kirito."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I see. And your friend is right about that Usagi."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "I agree with Kirito-kun, Usagi. Michiru is right. Aincard is beautiful, but beauty hides the darkness of the fiend that created to trap all of us here."

Usagi says, with a solemn nod, "Yeah, I know."

Tomoe asks, concerned, "Hime?"

Usagi says, with a solemn tone, "Even now, I still don't understand why." Usagi says, shaking her head, "And to be honest, I really don't want to know." Mamoru gently hugs Usagi and Usagi hugs him back greatly in which the others look concerned as they prepare to head back to Arc Sofia to take a rest after the boss battle that they had just fought.

 _ **December 11, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's inn and shop in Arc Sofia, Kirito is inside of his room when he hears a knock on the door.

Kirito says, plainly, "Come in." The door opens to reveal Asuna and she walks inside in which Kirito says, greeting her, "Hey, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Kirito-kun, there seems to be a limited period menu down at the bar. Do you want to go?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sure, Asuna-chan. Let's check it out." Kirito and Asuna go down where they find a lot of other players especially Usagi, Mamoru, the Scouts, Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights as well.

Asuna, already eating a food that she ordered, says, "This is interesting for an NPC restaurant. This is delicious!"

Kirito asks, with a nod, "It is like Asuna said. What kind of food is this?"

Asuna says, "This is called mushroom cream pasta. Have a taste, Kirito-kun!" The two of them take tastes from each other's plates and while they are doing so, Usagi and Mamoru are enjoying some 'alone time' themselves, too. On the meanwhile, Minako and Takashi are talking up a storm, Dai is enjoying food while Akari is with and watching Dai enjoy himself, and Lisbeth, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, and Yui are watching over Kirito and Asuna.

Silica says, "You, two, really love each other…You show it show much…"

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "You really show it off a lot."

Just then a female voice asks, "What's up?" Soon after, Mizuno, Hino, Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru come over and Makoto asks, "What are you girls doing?"

Sinon replies, "They are embarrassing us by watching over the couples over there."

Lisbeth, Leafa, and Silica yelp and blush in embarrassment and Michiru asks, with a sly smile, "Jealous much, girls?"

Lisbeth, Leafa, and Silica respond in unison, "No!"

Haruka says, with a sly grin, "Doesn't look like it to me."

Leafa asks, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, are Kirito and Asuna always like this?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yep. They are always like that."

Leafa says, with a nervous smile, "They are like a couple."

Silica says, "Well, they are married."

Leafa yells out, stunned, "Married?!"

Silica says, "When I was heard about it for the first time, I was really surprised."

Leafa says, surprised, "Married…"

Lisbeth asks, with a sly smile, "What? You shocked too?"

Leafa says, nervously, "No! Big brother…I mean, Kirito is allowed to marry who he wants. It doesn't matter who he marries in the game."

Lisbeth says, "Look who is becoming emotional."

Yui says, with a smile, "Daddy and mommy love each other very much. I'm their child, so, I know this."

Leafa yells out, flabbergasted, "Daddy? Mommy? She is big brother's child? When did I become an aunt?"

Silica says, "That's really surprising."

Leafa asks, "Does Usagi know about this?"

Hino says, "Big time."

Yui says, with a warm smile, "She is my auntie!"

Leafa asks, stunned, "Auntie?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Auntie Usagi is best friends with mommy and daddy and daddy considers her to be an older sister, so, she is my auntie since she is daddy's sister."

Leafa says, "Sister…"

Makoto tells Leafa, "Easy, Leafa. Our girl would never try to steal any bonds of family that you and your bro have."

Leafa says, a bit solemnly, "Yeah…"

Yui says, looking at Mamoru and Usagi, "Mamoru-san really loves Auntie Usagi."

Mizuno says, "He does, Yui. She is his princess and very precious to him."

Makoto says, "When this madness started, he rushed back from where he was right to the hospital where her 'real self' was and he worked there until we came into SAO. He was by her body every day and you can get what he was hoping as well as what he feared."

Silica says, with a nod, "Yes, I understand. Mamoru-san really loved Usagi-chan so much and he must have been afraid to lose her."

Hino says, "We, all, were, Silica. Ever since we came together, we were rarely apart and we have been separated for two long years until we found a way to come here."

Leafa says, "Usagi must mean a lot to you."

Mizuno says, "She is. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have the friends that I have today and be more confident in myself."

Makoto says, with a grin, "Mizuno-chan was really smart, but she was also quite the shy and didn't make friends too easily."

Michiru says, with a smile, "She can still be quite shy, but Usagi broke her out of her shell."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised. Usagi is a very friendly person."

Hino says, with a smile, "Meatball Head always is."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Well, I'm glad for once that Usagi can be very happy." Lisbeth says, "Anyway, we can watch them from afar since there are no disagreements."

Just then Silica, with flush cheeks, says, "No, I disagree!"

Lisbeth asks, confused, "Silica?"

Soon after, Silica trips down to the floor, gets back to her feet, and she yells out, "I'm filled with disagreements!"

Hino asks, "Whoa! What has gotten into her?"

Lisbeth says, taking a bottle, "Yipe! She drank the Bacchus Juice!"

Yui says, "The Bacchus Juice doesn't raise any of the stats of a player, but enhances their senses, however, this causes the player to go into a drunk-like state, so, the item wasn't meant to come out into the game itself."

Haruka asks, "What kind of game allows a drink that make a poor young girl drunk?"

Mizuno says, "With the game in its unstable state, I think that it is possible that it can't tell what should be in the game and what shouldn't be in the game which allowed the juice to be put on the menu."

Silica yells out, in a drunken stupor, "Why are we just sitting on this floor?"

Lisbeth says, "Well, we can't go back to lower floors…"

Silica shouts out, in her drunken stupor, "No! That's wrong! Everyone is too…naïve!"

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "Easy sweetie. You are getting yourself excited."

Makoto says, in a whisper, "She is out of control. Poor girl is really out of it."

Silica yells out, "We can't just wait around! We have to attack! A flower's life is too short!"

Lisbeth asks, surprised, "Where are you going?"

Silica says, in her drunken condition, "To Kirito!" As Silica marches off, the five Sailor Scouts stop her and she yells out, "Don't stop me!"

Hino says, "Not in your condition, Silica."

Haruka says, "Sorry, but this is for your own good." As Silica wails and flails around while the five Sailor Scouts contain her while making sure that they don't trigger anti-harassment and/or criminal codes in the process, there are quite a few people watching especially our Moon Princess.

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a sigh and smile, _"Just another typical day in Aincard."_ As she looks at this scene with smile, Dai and Akari have curious looks along with Minato and Takashi though Minako is giggle at that situation as a whole as the players in the restaurant enjoy a rare peaceful time before it is back out to the 'front lines' to get to the top of the castle of Aincard to end SAO for good.

And that's the chapter, everyone! Anyway, like I said before, this story is going to have plenty more romance and humor that in the original **Sailor Moon Online** story since it is based on 'Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment', which I have brought for my Playstation Vita just recently. So, you can expect plenty of humor and romantic moments between characters in which you already know that this is a Kirito/Asuna, Serena/Darien AKA Usagi/Mamoru, TK/Mina AKA Takashi/Minako, Matt/Jun AKA Yamato/Junpier, Ken/Yolei AKA Sam/Miyako, and Davis/Kari AKA Dai/Akari, so far. There may be other romances, but you are going to have to wait see, everyone! Please read and review and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	6. Chapter 6 (Title Too Long)

Well, it seems like things have gone at a quicker pace and now, our heroes and heroines managed to defeat the Floor 77 boss, but don't expect things to go quickly, everyone! There is a lot of things to do and the group also has the Hollow Area to deal with, everyone! And also, remember, there are plenty of spoilers for the main **Sailor Moon Online** storyline, so, this is fair warning, folks!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 6: Sisters, Dragons, and a Whole Lot of Trouble**

 _ **December 11, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Agil's inn/store within Arc Sofia, Usagi is heading for hers and Mamoru's room after she went to Lisbeth to get her swords upgraded and she is preparing to turn in for the night with her beloved in which she sees him waiting for her.

Mamoru asks her, "Are you planning to go see Kirito?"

Usagi asks, curiously, "No, not really. Why?"

Mamoru responds, "I'm going to need to talk to him about his sister."

Usagi asks, confused, "Leafa?"

Mamoru says, "I think that he suspects this too, but how Leafa got here doesn't make much sense to me. The Amusphere was designed to make sure that what happened to you and the others never happens again. I don't think that a malfunction would trap you in here and I think that Kirito knows too."

Usagi asks, "You want to talk to him to think about theories about how you two believe she got here? But why would Leafa lie to us?"

Mamoru says, "I have a good idea, but I'm not sure that I like the answer."

Usagi says, "If you think that it is important, my love, I think that Kirito should know." Usagi and Mamoru go over to Kirito's room and knock on the door in which the door opens in which Usagi and Mamoru come inside where they find Leafa, wearing a dress pajama dress, is in the room.

Leafa says, "Oh! Mamoru! Usagi!"

Usagi asks, "Leafa? What are you doing here?"

Kirito says, after closing the door behind him, "Leafa came in before you did Usagi. She couldn't sleep."

Usagi says, "After that boss fight, I'm not surprised." Usagi asks, "Anyway, what's up?"

Kirito says, "We were discussing…the 'other side'."

Usagi says, her eyes widen, "I see." Usagi says, looking at Mamoru and Leafa, "Mamoru-kun and Leafa came here only recently and it has been two years."

Kirito says, "Yeah, it has. I was about to ask if the 'other side' has changed a lot."

Leafa says, with a nod and plain tone, "The news is still reporting on this."

Usagi says, solemnly, "I'm not surprised that they are."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "We are still losing people. In the battle with the Skull Reaper about a month ago, we lost fourteen top tier players. There are only over six thousand of the players still remaining."

Leafa says, "Some top scientists researched the NervGear, but they have yet to crack it."

Mamoru says, "Even our smartest person, Mizuno, couldn't completely figure out a way to remove the NervGear without triggering its 'kill switch'."

Usagi says, "I'm not surprised since Kayaba is the one in a million genius that could stump even her and she can out think most scientists, but Kayaba had to be one of those rare genius that can make her scratch her head. While I'm not anywhere close to any type of genius, I understood enough about Kayaba's work to know that it was possible to destroy a person with the NervGear." Usagi says, putting her arms around her body, "Since the beginning, I knew that the thing that I used to use for fun was now a pair of shackles and a blade under my neck which could kill me at any time."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Same here. I knew on the day that Kayaba started this death game that he was speaking the truth. If I died here, I would die in real life."

Usagi says, "And so many good people died in this 'death game'." Usagi pinches the bridge of her nose and she gives a deep sigh.

Leafa asks, "So, as long as we remain here, we wouldn't be able to get any information from outside?"

Kirito says, "Yeah, Sugu. To be honest, I had hoped, once, that if everything is all right, we could see everyone that passed away again. However, it was wishful thinking. I…We had to accept this cold hard reality."

Leafa says, "Big brother."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I'm okay. I was wondering about mom."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Don't worry, she is still in good spirits. She comes to see you when she is off work, no matter what."

Kirito says, "I really made her worry."

Leafa says, "Of course, mom and I are very worried about you. We are next to you and we can touch you, but you aren't there."

Usagi asks Mamoru, "What about my family?" 

Mamoru says, "When this madness started, your father went into a fury over what Kayaba did and your mother and your brother was in complete disbelief, but they managed to hold themselves together. They felt completely betrayed by Kayaba."

Kirito says, "I'll bet, Mamoru."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I see."

Mamoru says, "They are hoping and praying that you will come home especially learning that you are a top player. We couldn't get much information from the servers about what's happening in SAO. All they will tell us is what level that a player is, where that player is at a certain time, and…if that player is still alive."

Usagi asks Mamoru, "What about you and the girls?"

Mamoru says, with a sigh, "I think that answer is obvious. However, on that horrible day over two years ago, I raced from where I was to the hospital and I prayed that something prevented you from putting on the NervGear, but those prayers weren't answered. You…Your real body is in a hospital in Juuban where your mother is working and you are under guard by the government."

Usagi asks, "Under guard?"

Kirito says, "I think that I know why. Even through the government knows that you and your family are completely innocent of what horrors that Kayaba has committed as a member of Kayaba's family, you are in dangerous of those that want 'payback' from what Kayaba did to their friends and loved ones despite you being completely innocent of his horrors."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "That's right. Even your grandparents from your mother's side, Kayaba's mother and father, are in government protection to prevent retribution and the government is making sure that no one knows about yours and your immediate family's 'connection' to Kayaba."

Usagi says, solemnly, "I see."

Mamoru says, "The girls were completely horrified and like me, they felt completely helpless. For months upon months, we had to watch you just lying on the bed and motionless as you…wasted away before our eyes."

Usagi says, with a solemn nod, "I see, Mamoru-kun." Usagi says, "I…"

Mamoru kisses Usagi on the forehead and he says, "Don't you dare say that you are sorry, Meatball Head. You never had a clue…The whole world didn't have a clue. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, but I must have really worried everyone."

Mamoru says, nodding his head, "Yes, you did. But that's because we care about you so much."

Usagi says, "I've really missed you and the girls. I would have been completely alone if it wasn't for friends like Kirito and Asuna."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Well, we 'misfits of SAO' have got to stick together."

Usagi says, with a smirk, "Speak for yourself, Kirito."

Usagi and Kirito share a giggle and Leafa asks, "You and Usagi are quite close?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "We are, Sugu. Usagi was and is my first friend in SAO. I can't exactly explain why, but we really bonded together. Our relationship is like the one that we…had Sugu when we were younger."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I see."

Kirito tells Leafa, "However, you are my real sister, Sugu. Usagi and I are close like siblings, but we are brother and sister despite how we have drifted apart. After what happened in here, I truly want to rebuild our relationship."

Leafa asks, surprised, "Really?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I was shocked to see you, Sugu, but I am really happy that you are here through I wish to talk you more in the real world rather than SAO. However, I'm also angry that you got involved in this."

Mamoru says, "Speaking about that, Kirito, I would like to ask your sister something."

Leafa asks, curiously, "Yes?"

Mamoru asks, plainly, "Leafa, how did you really come to SAO?" Leafa's eyes widen and Mamoru says, "Leafa, two of our friends, Mizuno and Setsuna, were involved in a lot during this whole nightmare including the technology behind the Amusphere and Mizuno can't explain on how getting from ALO, which was possibly developed from SAO, into SAO like this. The Amusphere is similar to NervGear, but the programming of SAO wouldn't be accepted by it which is most likely due to the changes made to the Amusphere compared to the NervGear to make it safer and prevent something like what Kayaba did. I believe that your brother suspects this as well."

Leafa looks at Kirito and he says, "If what you say is true, then Kayaba's goal is beyond, but I don't think Kayaba is the kind of guy that would drag people beyond what he wanted into this death game. While he is a monster for all of the pain and misery that he caused us, I doubt that he would destroy a world that he created himself."

Leafa gives a solemn look and Usagi asks, "Leafa-chan, is there something that you aren't telling us?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "I guess that I can't keep anything from you or your friends, big brother. My avatar is from ALO, but there is a good reason that I'm here. A friend that I know had hid a NervGear away after they were recalled to be destroyed, minus the ones that you and the other SAO victims as you are known, are using. I used that NervGear to log into SAO."

There are gasps and Kirito says, shocked and horrified, "Sugu…Why? Why did you do that? This isn't a regular game!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Kirito is right, Leafa! Do you understand what you have done?! You have put your life in mortal danger! This is a struggle for survival! Thousands of good people have already died because of this terror that's Sword Art Online! Mamoru-kun and my girls might have some form of protection, but we don't! The instant that we die in here, we die in real life! Even though I can't see it, I know exactly what happens to all of those poor people that die in here! I can only imagine what horrible death awaited them as the NervGear turns their minds into literal mush, Leafa!"

A few tears come from Usagi's eyes and Kirito says, sternly, "That's right, Sugu! This world is beyond dangerous a lot of people died for real and you just come here on a whim! You can't be so reckless with your life!"

Leafa yells out, strongly and sternly, "I didn't come here on a whim!" Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru were taken aback by her tone and Leafa says, sternly, "I've been a part of this from the very beginning! I'm your sister after all! Can you consider how sad I was? Looking at the brother that I love lying there and never wake up. I never cried so hard in my life! And I knew what I was doing the instant that I put the NervGear! You don't think that I know how deadly this can truly be?! Do you think that there were other SAO players in other rooms at the hospital that your body is in? Every single day, another player dies and I saw those players' corpses as they were brought out to be examined by the family and friends left behind as well as the pain that they experienced when the person they cared for so much is nothing more than a body on a table!"

There are gasps of shock and Kirito says, his eyes widening, "Sugu…"

Leafa says, with tears in her eyes, "Those events…their expressions…their pain…continue to haunt me and I was so afraid…Afraid that you would be one of them! I had so many nightmares that the next time that I saw you, you were in the morgue, big brother! And even though they are just nightmares, I come into your room and I see you wasting away before my eyes like you would crumble into nothingness."

Kirito says, lowly, "Sugu…"

Leafa says, "We are family. We should be together. I just couldn't stand around and do nothing. And I know Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan's friends feel the same way for Usagi. They had to watch her for two long years, never knowing what's truly happening to her, and had to see her by her bedside in which she was slowly wasting away and any day, she could have ended up dead." Leafa tells Kirito, with a stern tone, "Do you think that I could have lived a life like that? That's why I'm here. I had to find a way to truly see you again and help you leave to return home. I…I just couldn't let you go. And I know that Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan's friends can understand how I feel. That's why they are here!"

Mamoru says, "I hate to admit it, but Leafa does have a point. We couldn't just wait around and do nothing while you were 'fading away'. We had to come and help you. So, I can understand how she felt."

Leafa says, "I couldn't…I couldn't let you go, big brother." Soon after, Kirito hugs Leafa much to her surprise.

Kirito says, with a warm smile, "I'm sorry that I made you worry, Sugu."

Leafa asks, "Will you stay with me from now on?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sure, Sugu."

Leafa asks, "And you won't disappear and leave me?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Of course."

Leafa giggles and she says, "I'm sorry, big brother. Now, you are worried about me. I guess that I was too stubborn."

Kirito says, "It's okay, Sugu. We're siblings. We're family and it's natural for us to want to be with one another. And you've chased me into this world to be with me proves that."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah." Leafa then asks, "Big brother, will you promise me something?"

Kirito asks, "What is it?"

Leafa says, "That we can hold onto this moment a little longer."

Kirito says, "Geez, Sugu, you are always so sweet. You haven't changed these past two years."

Leafa says, with a blush, "Just for today! You haven't seen that I'm grown up on the other side!"

Usagi asks Kirito, with a smile and sigh, "Seriously, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Well, we haven't seen each other in over two years, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "Yeah. It is nice to see a member of your family again despite in an 'unusual way'." Usagi then becomes solemn and she says, "I wonder what my squirt of brother is doing now."

Mamoru says, "Last that I saw Sammy, he has been moved to a new school for security reasons."

Usagi says, with a solemn tone, "I see. It must have been tough on the squirt. His 'Meatball Head' sister stuck in a 'death game' and him having to go to a new school leaving his friends."

Mamoru says, "It has. It took everything that we had to keep him from coming with us."

Usagi says, "I miss him, but I'm glad that he is safe at home." Usagi tells Leafa, "Leafa, please. Just make sure that you stay safe. I've already seen so much death in this game and if anything were to happen to you…Kirito's sister…I…I don't know if I could ever forgive myself."

Everyone can see Usagi trembling slightly and Kirito says, "Usagi, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Usagi says, "I know, Kirito. I just can't… Someone that I trusted so deep…loved so deeply…committed this horror…and I've seen so much death."

Leafa asks, curiously and nervously, "So much death?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Usagi…has gone through a lot and I doubt that even Mamoru knows the full story."

Mamoru asks, "What do you mean?"

Kirito looks at Usagi, she nods, and he says, "Usagi will tell you if and when she is ready, but as you already know, she worked her hardest to try to save all of the 'good' and decent players of SAO which caused her to have to distinction of being the player that have seen the most death in SAO." There are gasps of surprise and Kirito says, with a sigh, "The number of players that she saw die in the game must number in the hundreds if not the over few thousand that have died in the game."

Leafa puts her hands over her mouth and she asks, "Big brother?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "It is not an exaggeration, Sugu. There hasn't been a day when Usagi wasn't crying or at least, every day that Asuna and I haven't been with her." Everyone looks at Usagi and he says, "For example, Lisbeth met Usagi when Usagi saved her life when her guild fell into a trap."

Leafa asks, "Lisbeth was in a guild?"

Kirito replies, solemnly, "The word 'was' is correct, Sugu. Lisbeth is the only survivor from her guild since Usagi managed to save her life because she was only able to get to her in time."

There are shocked and Leafa says, shocked and horrified, "Oh god!"

Kirito says, "The only reason that Usagi is able to hold herself together and not go insane is because of us, the precious people that she has made here in this world, but then again, she is a strong person…a stronger and better person than I could ever be."

Leafa is surprised by this and Usagi yells out, "Kirito, it's not true! I…I'm not…!"

Mamoru hugs Usagi and he tells her, when Usagi looks at her love, "Yes, you are. You are the strongest person that I had ever known, Meatball Head. You are so strong because you are so caring and so kind and you refuse to let this destroy you."

Usagi sheds tears and she yells out, as those tears stream down her virtual cheeks, "I…I'm not strong! I'm not as strong as you think I am! And it isn't just because this death game was made by someone that I thought like a second father! I gave my very best and people still died in which they died because of me! Died because I wasn't strong enough to help… to protect them!"

Mamoru tightly hugs Usagi and he says, "Meatball Head, you are only human even if this is a virtual body with things that you can do that you can't do in real life! My love, not even Sailor Moon can save everyone."

Usagi says, weakly with tears, "I know…but I wish that people…good people didn't have to die for me to learn that lesson!" Usagi then starts to cry on Mamoru's chest and he hugs her in which Leafa can't help to feel great concern and worry for Usagi causing her to put her hand over the area of her virtual body where her heart should be as images of Princess Serenity and a similar looking princess, but with the same eyes that she has as Suguha Kirigaya and a rainbow Milky Way sigil behind a golden crescent moon sigil comes to her mind causing her to shed a few tears.

Kirito asks Leafa, seeing her tears, "Sugu, what's wrong?"

Leafa wipes her tears away and she responds, "Nothing, big brother. I'm just thinking that it is really sad that such a good person has to suffer so badly." Kirito thinks that it is more than that, but he decides to let it go for the moment.

 _ **December 12, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

During the following day, the Sailor Scouts, Lisbeth, Leafa, Silica, Sinon, and Asuna are discussing about things including about what happened last evening.

Asuna says, with a sigh, "It is one of the many reasons that we believe Usagi-chan to be the greatest victim out of all of us."

Lisbeth says, with a weak smile, "She worked so hard to protect us. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today."

Silica says, with a nod, "Kirito and Usagi saved my life and went out of their way to help me get Pina back."

Hino says, "That would be Meatball Head for you. She is always so caring about others."

Tomoe says, "I never knew that she had gone through so much."

Asuna says, with a nod of understanding, "She probably didn't want to worry you, her friends, at all. However, out of all of us, Usagi-chan may be the one that have seen the most death here in SAO. It is why that she is so protective of the players and she even argued with me against a plan against a field boss just in case that it may have a 'trap' that will cause the players to lose stats or anything that could put us at a disadvantage and get one of us killed."

Makoto says, "Geez, she must have gone through hell."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "And beyond. I keep telling her not to put herself through so much suffering, but the girl doesn't listen." Lisbeth says, looking at Asuna, "Just like another girl that I know."

Asuna blushes in embarrassment and retorts, nervously, "That's not me anymore!"

Lisbeth says, with a giggle, "Just kidding! But that's how you used to be! Conquest this and dungeon! While Kirito was part of the reason, I think that we have our 'White Valkyrie' to thank also for helping you 'mellow out'."

Asuna gives an annoyed look at Lisbeth and she says, with a sigh, "I guess so. Back then, I really didn't care if I lived or died, but Usagi refused to let me and believed that my life had value and meaning. She went out of her way to save my life and protect me during those early days."

Minako says, with a smile, "That would be our princess for you. She values human life more than most people."

Asuna says, with a nod and sigh, "And that's why we see her shed tears much of the time that we are with her. We struggle to survive, but there has been death practically every single day and every death of a good person that has become trapped in here due to Kayaba's madness is like another knife to her heart. It made Kirito-kun and I determined to end this game as soon as possible in hopes of going to real world and finally see Usagi-chan for real and no longer shedding anymore tears." At this moment, the Sailor Scouts get a very good idea of the depth of their princess' pain caused by this 'death game' and they can't help to wonder how much of the princess that they knew is going to be left in Usagi.

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Anyway, Usagi wouldn't want us to be talking about such depressing stuff. We are going to explain more about Aincard to Leafa and Sinon."

Asuna says, with a kind smile, "Liz is right. Usagi-chan wouldn't want us to be all depressed about her."

Sinon asks, plainly, "It would cause her to be hurting more, correct?"

Makoto says, "Anyway, I'm amazed at all of the food that you have here."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yep! And it doesn't turn into fat at all!"

Mizuno says, "Well, it isn't surprising since this is a virtual world and all the food is doing is fooling the brain that you have eaten and your body is full."

Makoto asks, "Geez, Mizuno-chan, ruin all the fun for us why don't you?"

Just then a male voice asks, "Hey, what's going on?" Everyone looks to see Kirito coming towards them.

Lisbeth says, "Hey, Kirito, we were just explaining more about Aincard to Leafa and Sinon."

Sinon says, "No matter how much you eat, you won't get fat."

Leafa says, "It is good for dieting."

Mizuno says, "Not exactly, Leafa. Even with the new Amusphere, there have been cases of players of 'suffering complications' since they forget to eat because their bodies have been fooled by eating too much in the virtual world."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah." Leafa remembers plenty of the early reports of people dying from starvation since they remained in the virtual world too long and have forgotten to eat since their minds were fooled that they had eaten when they 'ate' too much 'virtual food' especially during much of the early days of ALO.

Kirito asks, "So, you guys are talking about food?"

Hino says, "I'm beginning to see why Kirito and Meatball Head can relate to each other so well."

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "Easy, Hino-chan."

Leafa asks, "Isn't food one of the few fun things in this world?"

Kirito says, with a nod of his head, "Well, yeah…"

Lisbeth says, "There aren't many foods, but there are plenty of things that are tasty."

Silica says, "You can hand over ingredients to someone that's skilled at cooking and have them cook an original dish for you. Tastes that aren't sold at NPC restaurants are very precious."

Minako asks Makoto, "Speaking of which, you have a mastered cooking skill, don't you?"

Makoto says, with a grin, "Yep! I used my spare time to cook a lot in ALO and it transferred here too."

Lisbeth says, "Oh, wow! You might be the only one other than Asuna to have mastered the cooking skill, Mako-chan! Maybe you and Asuna can work on dishes together."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I look forward to it."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I can't wait."

Kirito says, "You could get Usagi to help you, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kirito-kun."

Hino asks, curiously, "Meatball Head?"

Kirito says, "Usagi got help from Asuna and she has a real good cooking skill herself. She hasn't mastered it like Asuna, but she isn't far behind and in fact, I wouldn't be surprised that she has mastered it herself by now."

Hino yells out, stunned, "No way! Meatball Head can cook?!"

Minako says, a bit nervously, "Back 'over there', our princess isn't exactly a chef and that's being nice."

Asuna says, with a giggle, "Yes, Usagi-chan told us that."

Haruka says, with a whistle, "Wow. Dumpling has acquired a lot of 'tricks' here."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Well, she stays on the front lines a lot and eating food from NPC was getting bland to her, but I can understand."

Haruka asks, surprised, "Dumping stayed on the front lines?"

Asuna says, a bit nervously, "It is because of the 'awkwardness' between her and the other players, Haruka."

Kirito says, plainly, "In fact, this is the longest time that Usagi has ever stayed in a town or even set up a 'home' of any sort here in Aincard." This statement gets the other Scouts really concerned about the emotional and mental state of their princess after over two years in this 'death game'.

Asuna says, deciding to change the subject, "Anyway, I can't wait to see what kind of dishes that you can come up with Mako-chan."

Makoto says, with a grin, "Give me anything and I'll turn it into a feast."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "However, if we had access to the lower floors, there are a lot more stuff that I give you to work with."

Leafa says, "I would like to see the lower floors."

Yui then arrives on the scene and she says, "There are plenty of foods here that you can enjoy, Leafa."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right! There is a lot of food that you can enjoy up here!"

Leafa says, annoyed, "Hold on! It sounds like that I'm the only one looking forward to good food!"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Isn't that right?"

Leafa says, annoyed, "That's wrong!"

Lisbeth says, "There were a lot of good places down on the lower floors."

Silica says, with a smile, "I went to floor forty-seven with Usagi and Kirito and it was filled with a lot of flowers."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah, Silica. It was a nice place. I would like to go to Flora again."

Silica says, with a blush, "Me too, Kirito! Let's go!"

Kirito says, "Silica, we can't go to the lower floors anymore."

Silica says, with a solemn tone, "Oh, I forgot." Silica says, with a smile, "Anyway, talking about the lower floors, there was a place with a huge lake."

Asuna says, "That's Selmburg on floor sixty-one where my home was."

Mizuno asks, "What was your home like?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "It was a very lovely place."

Kirito says, "And very expensive too. I think that it cost four million Cor for your house alone, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I said that it was lovely, not cheap, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "Anyway, I recommended my home at Algade at floor fifty."

Lisbeth says, "There is nothing special there and it isn't exactly safe there."

Kirito responds, "Well, it was the 'main base' for a lot of players and it had a good atmosphere in which the order wasn't too bad, but you couldn't get lost there."

Sinon asks, "Despite the complications, didn't you say that it is safe in towns?"

Makoto asks, with a nod, "Yeah, aren't towns 'safe areas' where you can't get attacked?"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "That's true normally. However, there are ways around the system that worst players, in terms of morality, have used to do horrible things."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "Kirito-kun is right, Sinon. You can manipulate a sleeping player to force an unfair trade or even worse."

Tomoe asks, "Worse?"

Kirito says, "Commit a 'sleep PK'. You see, players can fight duels against each other in town as long as they do in the proper way by sending a challenge through their player menu and the player that they are challenging accepts the duel. However, when they do it in town, the town's 'protection' is lift and they can be 'damaged' by the other player in that fight, but these are usually tests of strength between players."

Haruka says, "However, it also means that a player can manipulate a sleeping player's hand to accept a duel and kill the sleeping opponent since this game's 'duel mode' also have a 'deplete mode' where the duel only ends if the opponent's HP is depleted meaning the death of the player."

Kirito says, with a nod of recognition, "That's right, Haruka. Any upstanding player in SAO never uses that mode for a duel since it is an unwritten rule between players that you never let another player's health goes to zero for the reason that death here means true death."

Sinon says, "I see. So, it is no different than what humans do in the real world."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "However, only a minor number of the players do that. Of course, you have to be cautious, but you'll get exhausted if you get focused like that."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's true and those type of players don't come up to these floors. Those players, who we call 'orange' or 'red' players, don't come up here since this is the area where the top players are. They usually prey against those players that stay in the middle floor and even those that remain on the lower floors like in the Town of Beginnings."

Hino says, with a snort, "Just a bunch of cowardly bullies."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "I agree, Hino. I despise those kind of players for all those reasons and more." Kirito says, with a sigh, "However, while they aren't united, they agree on one thing."

Leafa asks, "What's that big brother?"

Asuna says, solemnly, "Their hatred of Usagi-chan." The Sailor Scouts are surprised by this and Asuna says, "Usagi has gone out of her way to stop the criminal players and their guilds from hurting other players in any sort of way especially PK actions against other players and made sure that any who did have been brought to justice as best as possible."

Kirito says, "Usagi is the bane of the criminal guilds even more so than I am. The 'White Valkyrie' is known to be the bane of the criminal guilds, but it has put a target on Usagi's back."

Asuna says, with a nod, "It is one of the many reasons that players like us highly respect Usagi-chan for all that she has done, but it also made her the number one target of criminal guilds especially Laughing Coffin."

Michiru asks, "Laughing Coffin?"

Kirito says, with a deadly serious look in his eyes, "The worst criminal guild in all of Aincard. They are a red player guild, which is a guild filled with red players, player killers, led by a sadistic player known only as PoH. They have killed hundreds of players making them in which only the various monsters, traps, and such have killed more players than they have."

Makoto asks, shocked, "They killed players despite knowing that they are truly killing people?"

Asuna responds, with a nod, "Yes. Their leader basically brainwashed many in the group by saying that since it was Kayaba's technology, the NervGear, which was really killing players that they can kill as many players as they want since it would be Kayaba's fault."

Kirito says, with an angered expression, "While it is true that Kayaba had a hand in their death with what he has done, it doesn't give any player the right to help the NervGear to kill people."

Haruka says, with a nod, "That's true. They are basically accessories to murder."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "It had gotten so bad that some months ago, we led a boss style raid against Laughing Coffin in order to stop them. Usagi-chan was part of the raid as our scout and she was the one that gathered intelligence on Laughing Coffin for our attack."

The Sailor Scouts are stunned and Mizuno asks, amazed, "She did that?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "She didn't have to, but she volunteered to help out as much as she can through she didn't want to get involved directly in the fighting since there was a high possibility that we would be forced to kill Laughing Coffin members. Our mission was to capture them and not kill them, but since they are murdering other players without question, we knew that they would kill without any hesitation and we had to protect ourselves and our fellow assault team comrades."

Asuna says, "Usagi didn't want to take any player's life even it was 'them'. A few of the other players were 'annoyed' at this, but the intelligence that she gathered for us made them appreciate what she did for us at the risk of her own life. They appreciated it more when we went on the assault to defeat Laughing Coffin when she found out that Laughing Coffin learned of the attack on their hiding area and planned an ambush. Usagi managed to warn us in time, barely, because when Usagi exposed their ambush attempt, Laughing Coffin rushed to attack us in which we had barely enough time to set up a defense."

Tomoe says, "Oh, wow."

Asuna says, solemnly, "I don't know what would have happened if Usagi didn't warn us when she did, but even with all of her efforts, the battle was a nightmare. On that day, we were forced to kill twenty Laughing Coffin members and we lost about ten members of our group that day." There are looks of shock and Asuna says, solemnly, "And Usagi-chan was there in the chaos doing everything that she can to prevent death on both sides. She had learned the tricks that criminal guilds use against other players and adapted them to use against them including throwing knives that have paralyzing agents to paralyze opponents in which red players like Laughing Coffin used them to make players unable to fight back as they ruthlessly killed them. But even that wasn't enough to prevent all of the death that battle brought."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "I remember when I saw all of you after that battle. You looked like through the worst boss battle of SAO and then some."

This really perks up the interest of the Sailor Scouts, causing them to look at each other, Kirito says, changing the subject, "Anyway, we don't have to worry about that here. Laughing Coffin has been greatly weakened and the threat of the orange and red guilds has greatly decreased thanks to Usagi's efforts."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Thinker-san and Yulier-san with their new guild can handle the protection of players on the lower floors while we focus on clearing the game with Usagi." The Sailor Scouts nod their head in agreement, but they can't help to be concerned at how their best friend, Sailor Scout leader, and princess have changed in the two years that she has been trapped in SAO.

 _ **December 12, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

At the area of Arc Sofia that contains the teleport gate, Kirito and Minako, with her silver dragon partner, are walking in which they see Usagi and Mamoru talking with Silica.

Minako asks, "Hey, what's up?"

Usagi, Mamoru, and Silica look to see Kirito and Minako coming towards them and Usagi says, with a smile, "Hey, Mina-chan! We just found out that Silica's level went up!"

Kirito asks, "It has?"

Silica responds, with a nod, "Yes, Kirito!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's good, Silica." Silica gives a giggle and Kirito asks, "Anyway, maybe we should go out and get more training there?"

Silica is surprised and Usagi asks, "Are you sure?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sure, Usagi. I think that with the four of us, Silica will do all right."

Minako says, with a grin, "Yeah. Since she is a beast tamer like me, she and her partner need to get stronger." Silica's blue Feathered Dragon, Pina, and Minako's dragon partner, Rena, give out their animal-like sounds as they seem to greet each other and give sounds of agreement with Minako.

Usagi asks Silica, "What do you say Silica?"

Silica says, with a nod, "Yes, please!"

Kirito says, "Okay, then. Once we are prepared, we'll go to the fields outside of town." The others nod their heads in agreement and prepare to head out into the fields of the floor to help Silica in her training.

 _ **December 12, 2024, Floor 76, Field**_

On the field outside of Arc Sofia, Usagi, Silica, Mamoru, Kirito, and Minako are fighting hard in which they are fighting against the main monster of the field, the Death Stinger.

After another one shatters into data particles, Silica says, with a smile, "I did it!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "That was pretty good, Silica. However, your aiming was a bit rough. Maybe we should take a break."

Silica says, "I'm okay, Kirito. Let's keep going."

Usagi asks, "Are you sure Silica?"

Silica responds, with a nod, "I'm okay, Usagi."

Usagi says, "Okay, but don't push yourself too hard."

Silica replies, nodding her head, "Right." They continue on fighting more bee-like monsters and Silica focuses on getting stronger so Kirito and Usagi don't have to worry about her. Silica says, "Maybe I can use a skill here."

As the others look to see what she is about to do, Kirito shouts out, concerned, "Silica, don't do it! That skill won't work!" Silica then yelps as her technique fails and causing her to stumble as well as suffer a post skill delay.

Usagi says, seriously, "She's in trouble!" Just then they are surrounded by a lot of bee-like monsters.

Kirito says, "Crap! I don't get why monsters pop up at times like this!"

Silica and Pina are surrounded by and Silica yells out, "We're surrounded!"

Usagi yells out, "Silica, use a teleport crystal! Get out of here and back to town now!"

Silica asks, concerned, "But what about you and Kirito?"

Kirito says, "We'll be all right, Silica. Please get to safety!"

Silica says, with a nod, "Okay!" Silica gets a teleport crystal out of her pocket, but it slips out of her hands and Pina then eats the teleport crystal! Silica yells out, stunned, "Pina, no! Don't eat it!" Silica shouts out, "Kirito! Usagi! Pina ate the teleport crystal!"

Usagi yells out, in disbelief, "Say what?!"

Kirito says, "Damn it! This isn't the time for this!"

Minako asks, "Can't she get out another way?"

Usagi says, "She would have to go through her player menu and item box in which those bugs can sting her to death literally as well as prevent her from using items!"

Kirito yells out, "Silica! Look out on your right!" Silica turns and yells out in fear as a Death Stinger sneak attacks her, but then Pina gets in the way.

Silica shouts out, "Pina, please no! Don't be a scapegoat again!" However, Pina roars out in power as she creates an energy shield that stops the enemy attack in which Silica asks, amazed, "Pina?"

Usagi asks, stunned, "Whoa! Did Pina just create some kind of energy shield?"

Kirito says, amazed, "It looks like it, Usagi. This is our chance! Break through!" Usagi and Kirito use their Duel Welding to break through the hordes of bee-like enemies to Silica and Pina.

Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

Silica responds, with a nod, "Y-Yes, Usagi!"

Kirito says, "The enemies are pulling back! Let's get out of here!" Kirito grabs Silica's hand and they run away back to the edge of town.

Usagi tells Pina, "Pina, come with us!" Pina gives a 'kyu' in reply in which Pina follows Silica, Usagi, Kirito, Mamoru, and Minako away from the monsters in which they stop when they are safe.

Minako says, "That was close."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Kirito asks Silica, "Are you okay, Silica?" Silica has a major blush in her cheeks and she doesn't reply in which he asks, "Could have Silica gotten dizzy when I grabbed her and got her away from danger?"

Usagi responds, nervously, "Um, not exactly Kirito."

Minako whispers to Usagi, with a sly smirk, "It seems like Kirito is quite the 'ladies' man'."

Usagi tells Minako, annoyed, "Mina-chan!"

After getting over her embarrassment, Silica asks Pina, "Are you okay, Pina? Are you injured?" Pina gives some happy chirps in reply and she says, "I'm sorry, Pina. You had to protect me again. I'm sorry that I'm a useless partner and master."

Usagi tells Silica, with a kind smile, "You aren't useless, Silica. Pina shows that she really cares about you and that's why she did what she did."

Silica says, with a nod, "I know."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we should get back to town. We've had a big day." Silica nods her head in agreement as the group heads back into Arc Sofia.

 _ **December 12, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Back inside of Arc Sofia, we are at the main teleport gate area of the main town of this floor of Aincard in which Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Kirito, and Silica are together.

Usagi asks, "What are you going to do Silica?"

Silica responds, "I think that I'm going to rest for a while. Pina did a lot of work and I want her to rest and recover."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea, Silica. You and Pina have had a big day."

Usagi says, "We'll invite you again when we can."

Silica says, with a smile, "Thank you, Usagi-chan. I would like that a lot."

Silica takes off to take it easy and Minako says, "Man, she is so young."

Usagi says, "She is only about fourteen years old. She was only twelve when she was trapped here in SAO."

Minako says, shocked, "Whoa! You're kidding me!"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I wish that I was Mina-chan."

Mamoru says, angered, "That's just sick. She is just a poor little girl and Kayaba traps her in this nightmare forcing her to survive without her family."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Mamoru. Kayaba has no value on human life, not even Usagi's own life. I'm sorry that if it hurts Usagi, but I can never forgive him for what he has done to you, Silica, and everyone else."

Usagi responds, shaking her head, "No, Kirito, I understand. Even to this day, I don't understand at all why he has done this to us…and to be honest, I don't think that I really want to know anymore." Usagi puts her hands across her chest and Mamoru and Minako look at her in which they see the pain in her eyes caused by this whole ordeal which our Moon Princess can never forgive her formally beloved uncle for what he has done.

 _ **December 13, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the area of Arc Sofia that has a teleport gate, Dai and Akari appear out of the teleport gate and they walk into the main plaza.

Akari says, "I'm glad that Philia is okay."

Dai says, "She seems to be doing fine."

Akari says, "Yeah, but I think that she can't escape from the Hollow Area."

Dai asks, "Could it have to do with that doppelganger?"

Akari says, "Maybe, Dai-kun."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey, Dai! Akari!" Dai and Akari look to see Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Kirito, and Silica coming towards them.

Dai asks, "What's up?"

Kirito responds, "We were preparing to head to the next floor to explore and possibly find the boss room."

Minako asks, "Where have you been?"

Dai responds, "In the Hollow Area."

There are looks of surprise and Usagi asks, "You can get back to the Hollow Area?"

Dai replies, "We were just there talking with Philia."

Akari tells Dai, "Dai-kun, the others told me that no one else other than Usagi and Kirito can go into the Hollow Area along with us."

Dai asks, amazed, "Really?"

Akari gives a sigh and Usagi says, "Well, this shows that Dai and Akari can go into the Hollow Area like you and I can Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes. And maybe they can take one person with them like we can."

Dai asks, "You can take other people into the Hollow Area?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, if they are in a party with us, but only one person for each of us."

Dai says, plainly, "That means we can only bring four more people with us to the Hollow Area."

Akari tells Dai, "Hold on, Dai-kun! The markings on our hands are different from the ones on the hands of Usagi and Kirito! We need to make sure that we can take other players with us to the Hollow Area."

Dai says, with a nod, "Good point, Kari-chan."

Kirito says, "Anyway, it is good to hear that Philia-san is all right."

Akari says, "Philia is okay, Kirito."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Why doesn't she want to come back?"

Dai responds, a bit nervously through trying to remain calm, "Well, Philia is a treasure hunter and her meeting with Kirito has encouraged her to look for new and awesome treasures." Kirito and Mamoru think that there is more than what Dai is saying, but they decide to not going into it for the moment.

Usagi says, with a nod of understand, "Okay."

Akari asks, looking Silica, "Why is Silica with you?"

Kirito says, "We're taking her with us exploring the next floor with us."

Dai asks, surprised, "Are you sure?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Silica has worked real hard and she has leveled up to a level around many players in the assault team."

Silica says, with a shy smile, "Thank you, Usagi. However, I'm nowhere near as strong as you or Kirito."

Kirito tells Silica, "I already told you that our strength here is nothing more than stats and skills, Silica."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"The reason that you are taking her along is you want to see if something happened to Pina."_

Flashback; December 12, 2024

Within Arc Sofia, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, and Kirito are talking with Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth, and the Sailor Scouts on what happened when they took Silica and Pina out for training.

When they are done, Asuna asks, stunned, "Pina ate a teleportation crystal and created a defense shield?"

Minako says, with a nod, "Yep. That gave us enough time to get Silica and Pina out of that mess."

Makoto asks, "Why did that happen?"

Mizuno says, "In other games, 'partner monsters' to players can grow and develop new strength and abilities based on many factors in a game including what you feed them."

Haruka asks, "So, the teleport crystal was like special food to that little dragon and the crystal gave it new abilities?"

Mizuno says, with a nod, "It is likely."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Mizuno." Kirito tells Asuna and Usagi, "If it is okay with Usagi, I would like to take Silica and Pina with us for the next exploration."

Usagi asks, stunned, "What?"

Asuna asks, also stunned, "You want to take Silica-chan to the front lines?"

Kirito says, "She'll be fine, Asuna. She has improved greatly and she is at a level with most of the assault team."

Asuna responds, "That's not my point, Kirito-kun! She was a little girl of just twelve when she was trapped here in SAO and she went through a near death experience during these two years!"

Kirito says, "I know, Asuna. Usagi and I were the ones to save her. Look, I'm just to see on what Pina's new abilities and how it can help her and Silica in the future. Anyway, both Usagi and I are going to be there and if it gets really bad, I will tell her to teleport back to Arc Sofia immediately."

Usagi and Asuna look at each other and Usagi says, with a sigh, "Fine, Kirito, but I'm keeping a close eye on her."

Asuna tells Kirito, with a glare, "I trust you, Kirito-kun, but if she starts acting 'strange', you and I are going to have a 'private discussion' with Usagi-chan, got it?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Yes, ma'am."

Plenty of the others snicker at this and Minako says, with a sly grin, "Dude, you are so 'whipped'."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Argo would love to see this."

Kirito says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Liz."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Dai and Akari decide to join the group as they all assemble within the teleport gate and prepare to head out.

Kirito tells Silica, "If things get bad, Silica, remember to use the teleport crystal."

Minako says, with a kind smile, "And try not to drop it and have Pina eat it this time."

Silica says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Right, Minako-san."

Dai asks, "So, where are we going?"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "Teleport: Lunet!" Soon after, the whole group is engulfed in blue light as they teleport to Floor 78 as they prepare to explore that floor to find the boss' lair to continue onto the final floor of Aincard and the way home for the people trapped in SAO.

 _ **December 13, 2024, Floor 78, Field**_

Outside of the town of Lunet, the main town of Floor 78, the group consisting of Usagi, Kirito, Mamoru, Minako, Silica, Dai, and Akari with Minako's and Silica's two dragons, are looking at the vast field which constants of rocky and craggy ground.

Mamoru says, "This floor looks like it consists of some nasty terrain."

Kirito says, "However, the roads seem to be still useable."

Usagi says, "But it doesn't mean that the monsters need to use those roads."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Usagi. Let's keep on guard."

Dai says, "No kidding, dude." The group heads off in which they encounter the main monsters of this field, Orc Warriors and dragon-like monsters known as Wyverns, in which one of the quests that Kirito and Usagi picked up from an NPC was to kill some Wyvern monsters in which together with their group, they go through them quite quick. Soon after, they get into a forest area where their main enemies were mushroom style monsters which weren't much trouble. They find themselves at a crossroads between a deeper part of a forest and a building of some sort.

Akari asks, "Which way to do we go?"

Usagi says, pointing to a sign, "There is a sign."

Mamoru says, reading the sign, "Left: Cave of the blacksmith. Right: Forest inhabited by a dragon."

Silica asks, a bit concerned, "A dragon?"

Minako says, "Some choice."

Akari says, "However, I don't think that we can advance by going left, Minako."

Dai says, "This may be a rotten 'death game', but it is a game. Something tells me that the only way to go forward is into the dragon's forest and beating the crap out of a dragon."

Usagi responds, drolly, "Why must you have a point, Dai?"

Kirito asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Kirito starts to take off the in direction that mentioned the dragon and Dai followed him immediately in which Usagi and Akari sigh as they follow them with the others not too far behind. Soon enough, they find a large red dragon with yellow eyes and a powerful red aura.

Dai says, with a whistle, "When they said dragon, they don't go half-baked."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Kayaba never does Dai."

Silica says, nervously, "Looks strong…"

Just then the dragon speaks in a strong voice, **"Do you wish to pass through here?"**

Usagi yells out, shocked, "It spoke?!"

Kirito says, "It could be part of a quest, Usagi."

Mamoru then says, "Yes, we want to pass!"

The dragon responds, **"Then show me your strength since I am looking for those that are more powerful than I, warriors! I look for those that can slash me and find the weapon that can break my aura!"**

Kirito says, drawing his swords, "Everyone, step back."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Kirito?"

Kirito says, "We can't get to the main dungeon if we don't break through. I'll try to break through!"

Akari says, "You don't know if it is simply fighting him!" Kirito doesn't listen as he leaps forward to the fight and all it ends up is him on the ground on his bottom.

Minako says, "Akari told you so, Kirito."

Kirito says, drolly, "Kind of got that, Minako."

Silica asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I'm okay, Silica. However, I can't break through that aura."

Usagi says, "The dragon said that he wanted us to find the weapon that could break his aura, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Yeah. And I think that blacksmith cave might have it." The group then heads off and goes into the cave/building that mentioned a blacksmith and after going through a few enemies, they find a NPC in the room.

Akari asks, "Who is that?"

Usagi says, "He is an NPC."

The group goes over to the NPC character, named Elliott, and the NPC tells them, "It is rare to see people around here. I'm researching an ancient weapon here. There is seems to be a weapon of unbelievable power and it is a sword that can cut through seas and incredible monsters. It is something interesting."

Minako says, with a smirk, "Sounds like our kind of sword."

Kirito says, "We need that kind of sword."

NPC Elliott says, "I have read about a sword like that. It is said that to be made from pure black stones."

Usagi says, "We need to make sure that sword."

NPC Elliott says, "It might be possible with the right materials."

Mamoru asks, "Do you know where we can get the materials?"

NPC Elliott replies, "There is a powerful Golem in this place that should have the materials."

Silica says, nervously, "Sounds powerful…"

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "It sounds like a simple event."

NPC Elliott tells Kirito, "I won't stop you if you are so confident. Talk to me again once you get the materials."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right." Soon enough, the group heads off deeper into the cavern to find the golem.

Usagi says, "Don't be too sure about it being simple, Kirito. This is a 'quest boss' that we could be talking about and you know how tough they can be."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi, but I'm sure that we will be okay."

Silica says, "I trust you and Kirito, Usagi." 

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Silica." The group goes through the caves and fought plenty of monsters known as Stone Golems without too much trouble. However, they come into a room where two Stone Golems are with another higher level monster known as an Iron Golem.

Minako says, "That guy looks different from the others."

Mamoru says, "He might be the one."

Silica says, shyly, "He looks pretty strong."

Dai says, "We'll need to divide up. Kari-chan and I will take on one of the stone golems."

Mamoru says, "Mina and I will take the other one."

Kirito says, "That leaves Usagi, Silica, and I to take on the Iron Golem." Usagi and Silica nod their heads in agreement and they rush in with Dai and Akari easily taking care of their Stone Golem without much trouble. Mamoru and Minako keep their Stone Golem contained while Usagi, Silica, and Kirito with a bit of help from Pina are fighting the Iron Golem. Kirito blocks the Iron Golem's fist attack with **Cross Block** while Silica attacks it with **Fad Edge** , a 4 hit Dagger Sword Skill combo.

When the Iron Golem turns towards Silica, Pina uses its bubble attack to disorient it and Usagi shouts out, "Switch, Silica!"

Silica responds, with a nod, "Right!" Silica gets out of the way while Usagi leaps into the fray causing her to use **Double Circular** , a 2 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo.

Kirito says, "Nice work, Usagi! My turn! **Inferno Raid!** " Kirito then strikes hard with a 9 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo attack and the Iron Golem shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Afterwards, with Mamoru and Minako done with their opponent, Usagi then sees a strange stone and she says, "Look at that!" They assemble together, Kirito picks up the stone, and Usagi creates a screen prompt that shows the stone as 'Dragon Destroyer Stone'.

Minako says, "That must be it."

Akari says, "Let's get it back to the NPC." The group then returns to NPC Elliott and Kirito hands him the Dragon Destroyer Stone.

Kirito asks, "Is this it?"

NPC Elliott responds, "It is. Please wait." The NPC then forges the stone into an item known as 'Dragon Destroyer Sword' and he says, "Sorry for the wait. Please take it. However, it can't be used as a weapon. Please don't use it as a weapon."

Minako asks, "It isn't equipment?"

Mamoru says, "Most likely, it is just a special item used for advancing a quest."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It seems so."

Dai says, "Anyway, let's get back to that dragon." The group nods their heads in agreement and they head out to meet the red dragon, known as a Flare Dragon, once again.

When they see the Flare Dragon, Kirito says, "Let's do this."

Silica says, shyly, "Right."

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Silica. We're all with you. It'll be all right."

The Flare Dragon asks, **"Are you prepared?"** Soon after, Kirito uses the Dragon Destroyer Sword and while the sword breaks, the Flare Dragon's aura barrier is destroyed as well. The Flare Dragon says, **"You destroyed the aura around me, but your sword has been broken as well!"**

Dai says, with a grin, "We won't need it to beat you now!"

The Flare Dragon retorts, greatly irritated tone in its voice, **"How dare you say that to me, you brat? Challenge me if you dare!"** The Flare Dragon roars in as it charges at our group.

Usagi asks, nervously, "Did you have to say that?"

Mamoru says, seriously, "It's coming!" The group immediately surrounds Flare Dragon with Akari, her shield up, taking the brunt of its attack, but her defensive stance allows her to take the assault with practically no damage.

Dai says, "Nobody tries to turn my girl into burnt toast and gets away with it!" Dai then strikes back with **Horizontal Square** , the 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, in which he uses his 'Skill Connect' to then strike with **Vertical Square** , another 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo in which he ends with **Slant** , a one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo which gives significant damage to Flare Dragon. The Flare Dragon switches towards Dai and attempts to attack him while he is going through the post motion delay, but Akari comes in and once again, blocks with her shield. Dai says, with a grin, "Nice, Kari-chan!"

Akari says, with a warm smile, "You have my back and I will always have your back, Dai-kun." Silica then comes in with a **Fad Edge** , a 4 hit Dagger Sword Skill combo.

Minako shouts out, "Hey, you overgrown lizard!" When Flare Dragon turns to Minako, she hits him with **Embracer** , a one hit Martial Art Sword Skill, right in the face causing Flare Dragon to get disorient Flare Dragon.

Usagi says, "Good job, Mina-chan!"

Kirito says, "Switch now!" Minako leaps out of the way in which Kirito slashes Flare Dragon, Usagi then leaps in to do the same, and Mamoru then leap in and slashes Flare Dragon in which they do this several times in perfect unison causing significant damage to Flare Dragon. When Flare Dragon attacks with its fangs, Usagi uses **Cross Block** , the Duel Welding Sword Skill defensive move, to block the attack and throw Flare Dragon back.

Usagi says, "Now, Mamoru-kun!" Mamoru then lands the final blow with a **Vorpal Strike** , a powerful one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, in which the last of Flare Dragon's health is gone and it shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Minako says, excitedly, "We did it!"

The Flare Dragon's voice then booms, **"Well done, young warriors! I, who can only live through only combat, can finally face death in battle…I'm glad that I could fight a worth set of foes in the end."**

Usagi asks, "Does that mean the event is cleared?"

Kirito says, "It seems so, Usagi."

Silica, who just leveled up with Minako and Mamoru, says, with a smile, "And we just leveled up!"

Akari says, with a smile, "That's good!"

Kirito tells Silica, "You did well, Silica."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You might be ready for the front lines."

Silica says, with a smile, "Thank you, Usagi. Thank you, Kirito."

Minako says, with a smile, "You rocked girl!"

Silica giggles and Mamoru says, "Anyway, we should keep going."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right, Mamoru-kun." Soon after, our group ventures forward into the forest until they venture into maze area of dungeon where they proceeded to sure for the door to the boss room where they found multiple golem and fiend type enemies known as Gargoyles. When they reach a long hallway, Usagi and Kirito gain a 'familiar feeling'.

Kirito says, "There is a different 'feel' to this place than the rest of the floor."

Silica asks, "Could the boss' room be here?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "It could be possible, Silica. This feels nastily familiar to me."

Dai says, "Let's go everyone." The group then heads down the hallway and they find a familiar set of doors in front of them.

Akari says, "This is it."

Kirito says, with a nod, "We've found the boss' room."

Usagi says, "We did Kirito."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Now, all we need to do is head back and contact the rest of the assault team to plan our boss raid."

Usagi says, "I'll set the crystal." Kirito nods his head and Usagi prepares to set the Corridor Crystal to allow the boss raid force to get to the boss room quickly when the assault team prepares their attack this floor's boss.

 _ **December 13, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Nighttime in Arc Sofia where Kirito, Usagi, Silica, Mamoru, Minako, Dai, and Akari return into the main plaza that contains the teleport gate.

Silica says, "We made it back safely, Kirito."

Kirito tells Silica, "You did a great job, Silica."

Usagi says, with a nod and a smile, "Yeah! You really showed that you are just as good as any member of the assault team, Silica."

Silica says, with a smile and giggle, "Thank you, Usagi. But I feel that I still get in yours and the others' way."

Kirito says, shaking his head, "No, Silica. You and Pina did great. It shows that you are better than a lot of other tamers. In fact, there are no other tamers in the 'ranks' of the assault team. You and Pina are an excellent team."

Silica says, "Pina is my best friend."

Pina gives a happy 'kyu' in reply and Usagi says, "Anyway, we should take a rest back at the inn, Silica."

Silica responds, "Yeah."

Kirito says, "Go on ahead, Silica. We need to report to Asuna that we found the boss' room."

Silica replies, with a nod, "Okay, Kirito."

Silica then heads back to Agil's inn/shop and when she is gone, Minako says, "Wow. She is strong for someone so young."

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "She was forced to grow up, Minako."

Usagi says, wrapping her arms around herself, "We all were. Kayaba had no right to strip her of her childhood. Silica was only twelve when she came to SAO and Pina was only 'being' that saved her for the loneness of being without her parents or anyone that she loved."

Minako says, "Until you and Kirito came along. She really looks up to the two of you."

Usagi says, with a smile, "That she does."

Mamoru asks, "So, she reminded you of your little sister, Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "Yeah. The sister that I knew two years ago, but even though that Leafa is only her avatar, I know that Sugu has grown up and I think that her ALO avatar is a reflection of that."

Usagi says, "We really missed a lot. I can only imagine what my squirt of a brother looks like now."

Mamoru says, with a warm loving tone, "You can see when you get home, my love." Usagi smiles warmly at Mamoru and nuzzles in which Minako takes off.

Minako says, "Anyway, I'm going to see if Takashi is here."

Akari says, "Dai-kun and I will come with you."

Dai nods his head in agreement and Kirito says, "Okay. Thanks for your help."

Dai says, "No problem, bro. All of us want to get you out of here." Minako, Dai, and Akari take off as Mamoru, Usagi, and Kirito watch them go.

Usagi asks Kirito, "Do you really think that what Taichi-san said is true?"

Kirito says, "I believe that Taichi is right, Usagi. Dai's and Akari's real bodies must be alive and intact or they wouldn't be here."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know so too, Kirito. Personally, I really want to believe because I want to believe that some good came from Kayaba's technology."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "So do I, Usagi." Kirito says, with a plain tone, "We should report to Asuna."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Usagi, Kirito, and Mamoru then take off to find Asuna to report to her that they have the boss' room where they can start planning the attack on the boss of Floor 78 of Aincard/SAO.

And that's the chapter, everyone! As you can see, there is going to be a lot of drama, romance, and humor than the original **Sailor Moon Online** story and I've already given you a good idea on what the romances are going to be, folks! And remember, there are going to spoilers for the **Shadow of Aincard** sequel to the original story, but you are going to have to read and find out what they are! And since there is going to be a sequel to Hollow Fragment video game AKA 'Lost Song', this story might have sequel too, but that's in the future, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	7. Bashed, Slashed, and Pinched

Our adventures are continuing their journey through the currently 'unstable' Aincard as they make their way up to the top! As you well know, there are quite a few couples that you have seen forming throughout the story, but there are more coming up! You are just going to have to read when and where they are form! And there are plenty of surprises coming up! What are they? You are going to have to read and find out!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 7: Bashed, Slashed, and Pinched**

 _ **December 14, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the plaza of Arc Sofia that contains the teleport gate, Asuna is assembled around a group of assault team players including Kirito, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights are assembled together as they begin their meeting for attack on the boss of Floor 78.

Asuna says, "Thank you for coming everyone. Sometime ago, the boss' room of floor seventy-eighty has just been found."

The players knew what this meant and Yamato tells Taichi, "You know what this means."

Taichi says, "No kidding, bro."

Asuna says, "Based on the information that we could gather, the boss is known as 'The Horn of Madness'."

Dai whispers, "That's original."

Akari motions for Dai to be silent and Asuna says, "It's main skills are the use of an axe, but it can also use special self-strengthen skills to increase its attack power. While its attacks can be dodged, the best way that we can weaken it is to damage its arms. Damage its arms and its attacks will be weaker. It's weak against slash type attacks."

Kirito says, "Slash attacks, huh? That means the Duel Blades that I share with Usagi and Dai will be very effective since the combos are mainly slash style combos."

Usagi says, "Yeah, but I think that there are plenty one-handed sword techniques that are slash type attack combos along with two handed sword skills, curved sword skills, and katana sword skills combos too."

Kirito turns to Klein, who is with his guild, Fuurinkazan, and he says, "And that means you are going to be a vital player in this boss fight, Klein."

Klein says, with a grin, "Don't worry, Kirito! Leave it to me!"

Asuna says, overhearing and giving a nod, "It means that players with slash combo attacks are going to be vital and it means that it includes slash style combos from one-handed sword skills, two-handed sword skills, curved sword skills, and otherwise. So, everyone, it is time for form parties and form our plan of attack based on this information."

Soon enough, our heroes and heroines were talking among themselves and Tomoe says, "Haruka-papa, you used curved sword and have those skills, so, you are going to be vital to this fight."

Haruka says, with a nod, "I know, Firefly."

Minako asks Usagi, with a smirk, "So, are you and your prince going to join up with Kirito and form the dream team again?"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito!" Everyone then looks to see Strea coming towards them with two other players.

The first player is a late teen male with green hair tied in a single high-ponytail and shoulder length bangs down each of his cheeks, grey-golden eyes, and he is wearing dark blue shirt with silver armored chest plate, armored elbow pads, and armored gloves on his hands, grey pants, and brown combat boots. He has large shield attached to his left armored glove with sheath for a sword around the right side of his waist.

The second player is a late teen female with same green hair as the teen male, but unlike the teen male, it is long and flowing down to the end of her waist, the same grey-golden eyes as the teen male, and she is wearing a pink version of Silica's outfit made for her age and size in which she has a dagger with a silver handle and pearly white blade attached to her back. By her right, there is a creature that looks like a brown tiger cub with yellow eyes.

Hino asks, "Guess who's back?"

Minako says, with a giggle, "Kirito's and Usagi's 'stalker'."

Usagi gives out an annoyed look and Akari asks, "Who is that?"

Makoto responds, a bit nervously, "Her name is Strea and she is a bit…strange."

Kirito asks Strea, "What are you doing here Strea?"

Strea says, with a smile, "I'm here to see you, Kirito!"

The male green haired player says, "Kirito? Hey, you are the Black Swordsman!"

Kirito asks, looking at the player, "I remember you. You're Rua, right?"

The male green haired player says, with a grin, "Yep! And this is my sister, Luca."

The female green haired player says, with a kind smile, "Nice to see you, again, Kirito-san."

Usagi says, "Nice to see you again, Luca-san."

The male green haired player, Rua, asks, "Who are you?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Um, I'm Usagi."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "You probably know her as the 'White Valkyrie'."

Rua yells out, shocked, "Wait! She is the 'White Valkyrie'!"

Luca, the female green haired player, says, with a sigh, "Rua, you know that everyone is looking at us." Rua then look to see plenty of the players looking at him and he nervously laughs as he rubs his head while his sister sighs with Asuna silently giggling.

Kirito says, changing the subject, "Anyway, are you going to join in the battle? The boss is going to weak against slash type attacks."

Rua says, with a smile, "Sure! I use a one-handed sword and shield combo and I have plenty of slash combos!"

Luca says, with a kind smile, "I'm not sure if I can help since I use dagger type skills myself."

Kirito asks, curiously, "You are a beast tamer?"

Luca says, with a nod, "Yes. This is my partner, Kuribon." The brown tiger cub gives a small growl as if to say 'hello' to Kirito.

Minako says, with a smile, "That's really cute!"

Kirito asks Strea, "Strea, what type of weapon do you use?"

Strea says, with a smile, "This, Kirito!" Strea then produces a large two-handed sword that makes plenty of people nervous.

Makoto says, stunned, "Damn, girl!"

Usagi asks, nervously, "Is that a bit 'heavy' for you?"

Strea responds, with a smile, "Nope!"

Dai asks, nervously, "Who or what is she?"

Taichi tells Dai, nervously, "That's a good question." 

Miyako says, nodding her head in agreement, "No kidding."

Sam says, "That must take a high strength stat to hold much less use." Kirito is thinking the same thing and he looks at Asuna, who has a surprised look as she is looking at Strea.

Kirito then asks Strea, "Strea, since this boss is weak against slash type attacks and both you and I use slash type combos, will you aid me in this fight?"

Strea says, excitedly, "Of course, Kirito! You can count on me!" Kirito looks at Asuna and she nods her head as she understands what Kirito is doing.

Usagi asks Rua and Luca, "Could you and your sister join Mamoru-kun and I for this fight?"

Rua yells out, "Sure!"

Luca tells Usagi, "We would be honored to help you Usagi-san."

Rua shouts out, pointing to Mamoru, "Hey, is this guy your boyfriend?"

Usagi replies, with a nod, "Um, yes!"

Rua shouts out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! So, Argo's information was right! The 'White Valkyrie' does have a boyfriend and she has a guild of her own!"

There are plenty of sweat drops and Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"I should have known that it was Argo that told them."_

Minako says, with a giggle, "I guess that she is known as 'The Rat' for a reason."

Usagi responds, drolly, "Don't remind me, Mina-chan."

Hino says, "Let's worry about this later, Meatball Head. We've got a boss to prepare for." Usagi nods her head as she along with the rest of the assault team players come together to plan their assault on the boss of Floor 78.

 _ **December 14, 2024, Floor 78, Dungeon**_

Just outside of the boss' lair on Floor 78, we find our assault team assembled together with Asuna in front of them.

Asuna says, "Everyone, as before, I have only one thing to mention to all of you: Let's win and come back alive." Plenty of the other players nod their heads in agreement and the doors to the boss room open in which the players march inside. Inside of the room, they find a massive minotaur-like monster, The Horn of Madness, waiting for them and it gives a mighty roar as it swings its axe.

Usagi yells out, "Okay, everyone! We have to attack as we planned!" Immediately, the players immediately move in to surround it on three sides and Horn of Madness swings its axe in which the shield players immediately the brunt of the attack.

Asuna shouts out, "Okay, switch!" Soon after, the shield bearing players leap out as the sword welding players, the ones with slash type combo attacks, leap into the fray in which Kirito uses **Cross Block** , the Duel Welding Sword Skill defense skill, to block another swing from Horn of Madness' axe.

Kirito shouts out, "Strea, it's time!"

Strea responds, "You got it!" Strea charges and she hits hard with large two-handed sword in which she inflicts significant damage on the boss monster.

Dai gives a whistle and he says, "She's pretty good."

Yamato says, "No kidding."

Akari says, "No time to be amazed."

Dai says, with a nod, "Right, Kari-chan." The players continue their assault on the boss monster and while the slash type attacks do a lot more damage the other types of attacks, the boss monster is managing to strike back pretty hard against the players.

Klein says, "Man! This bull might be weak against slash attacks, but he is one tough side of beef!"

Kirito says, "We don't need jokes right now, Klein!"

Kirito then rolls out of the way of an attack from the axe, which would have made a good sized dent in the ground if the floor wasn't indestructible, and Klein yells out, "I wasn't making a joke, Kirito!" Klein and his guild mates then dodge another attack from the massive Minotaur style monster in which Haruka leaps in with a slash strike to its face with her curved sword causing it to roar out in pain.

Makoto shouts out, excitedly, "Way to go!" However, Horn of Madness manages to recover and focuses straight on Haruka as it prepares to strike Haruka while she is gently falling back down to the ground.

"Watch out!" Michiru shouts out, but before Horn of Madness can strike, Usagi strikes it in the chin with **Rage Spike** , a one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo.

Haruka thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Dumpling?"_ Horn of Madness turns to Usagi, but it roars out in pain as it is struck in the back by multiple **Linear** from Asuna, however, the massive boss monster manages to spin around to face Asuna, much to her shock.

Kirito shouts out, shocked and concerned, "Asuna!" However, before Horn of Madness can strike, Leafa, who had joined the boss party assault force, hits hard with slash attacks across the boss monster's chest causing it to roar out and allow Leafa and Asuna to get out of the way.

Asuna tells Leafa, "Thank you, Leafa."

Leafa responds, with a smile, "No problem, Asuna."

With the Sailor Scouts, Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

Haruka responds, "Thanks to you, Dumpling."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I'm glad." As she prepares to rejoin the fight, Haruka sees images of Usagi as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity and she can tell that her princess has grown into a stronger person, however, there is a nick of fear of how much her noble princess has changed during the two years that she has been trapped in SAO, but that nick of fear fades away in which she knows that Usagi risked her own life to protect her own causing Haruka to know that deep down, Usagi is still same person that she was two years ago through much changed. Rua strikes at Horn of Madness' left arm with **Vertical Square** , a 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo.

Rua yells out, excitedly, "Got him!" Rua then becomes nervous as the boss monster turns his attention towards him and he says, nervously, "Oh, boy." Horn of Madness then performs an attack in which it swings its axe, spins it around a few times, striking as it does so, and one final slash attack with its axe causing plenty of the players to get hit and knocked down the ground with significant damage to their health with a few of them in the red zone.

Asuna shouts out, "Shield bearers and tanks, protect those players! All other players get them out of danger to heal and distract the boss! Hurry!" Immediately, the high stamina and/or shield bearer players immediately take to the fight to protect the players while others drag out their 'injured' comrades away from immediate danger for them to take potions and restore their health while others take the fight to Horn of Madness to have it focus their attention on them and not their weakened comrades.

Kirito says, "Strea, let's go!"

Strea responds, nodding her head, "Right!" Strea and Kirito are among the few players that take the fight to Horn of Madness to keep its attention away from the 'injured' players which include Rua, who is drinking a potion provided by Luca.

Luca asks, with a sigh, "What I am going to do with you?"

Rua gives a smirk, but he then yells out, "Sis, behind!" Luca turns around to see the boss monster bringing down its axe on her and her brother, but Akari uses her shield to block the attack while Dai gives a powerful kick to knock it away.

Akari asks, "Are you okay?"

Luca says, with a nod, "We are. Thank you."

Dai says, with a grin, "No problem!" Dai then says, with a serious tone, "Okay, time to take this bull by the horns, Kari-chan!"

Akari asks, "What do you want to do, Dai-kun?"

Dai says, "Meteor and Star combo, Kari-chan."

Akari says, with a nod, "Okay, Dai-kun." Akari then bangs her sword against her shield and the two of them glow in unison as Akari prepares to unleash her attack in which the others look on curiously.

Junpier asks, "What's going on?"

Yamato says, "Something big, Jun."

Akari yells out, with a strong tone, " **Meteor Pummel!** " Akari then leap and moves at Horn of Madness with incredible speed and bashing him in the face with her shield in which she then spin around and slashes it with her sword causing her to then to slash at it with her shield. Akari then repeats this into a sixteen hit combo attack of slash/bashing with her shield and slashing her sword that causes a strong stun effect on Horn of Madness and significant damage.

Leafa says, amazed, "Incredible!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "I'll say, Leafa."

Akari yells out, "Now, Dai-kun, switch!"

Dai says, running forward, "You got it, Kari-chan!" Dai then hits Horn of Madness with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, in which the boss monster is hit hard since it is a slash style combo attack, but the boss monster manages to hang on, barely.

Mamoru says, "It's health is nearly out! We have to attack now!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right!" Immediately, Usagi, Strea, Kirito, Mamoru, and Haruka leap into the fight in which each of them slash Horn of Madness hard and after their assault, the boss monster shatters into hundreds of data polygons when its health hits zero completely.

Makoto says, excitedly, "We did it!" Soon enough, the other members of assault group are also celebrating and the fact that none of them died during this battle which is a greatly relief to them all especially for our Moon Princess.

Tomoe asks Haruka, "Are you okay?"

Haruka says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Firefly."

Mizuno says, "We haven't lost anyone in this fight."

Hino says, "That's a good sign, but we can't let our guard down."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point. Even though we didn't lose anyone, it was still a tough battle and it was close."

Miyako tells Dai and Akari, "Man, you, two, were incredible! I also never saw such a combo!"

Akari says, "Our time in the Hollow Area taught us a lot, Miyako."

Dai says, "Yeah. No kidding."

Junpier says, with a smile, "I have to admit that you are good, squirt."

Taichi says, "You and my sister make an excellent team."

Takashi says, with a grin, "Yeah, no joke! That combo was perfect!"

Akari says, with a smile, "Thanks!"

Kirito tells Strea, "Thank you for your help, Strea."

Strea responds, with a smile, "I'm happy to help, Kirito!"

Asuna comes over and she says, "We should go to the next floor and activate the teleport gate."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea, Asuna."

Usagi says, nodding her head in agreement, "Let's go." Soon after, the group heads out of the boss room and heads to the next floor, Floor 79, and the main town of that floor to activate the teleport gate for easy access to that floor from Arc Sofia.

 _ **December 14, 2024, Floor 79**_

On the main town of Floor 79, known as Aiotel, Strea comes over to our heroes and heroines after she activated the gate to the town.

Strea says, with a smile, "I'm done with the activation."

Kirito says, "Thanks, Strea."

Asuna says, with a kind smile, "You were really a great help today."

Strea says, with a giggle and smile, "I'm glad to help Asuna."

Hino says, "For a 'bubbly girl', she is really tough."

Makoto says, with a nod, "No joke, girl. She really knew how to use that sword and kick ass."

Haruka says, "And that makes me wonder who she is."

Michiru says, "You are suspicious of her still."

Haruka tells Michiru, "Well, Dumpling and her closest friends and comrades, here, never met her before and yet, she seems to know plenty about them including the fact that Asuna is Kirito's in-game wife for one thing among others. Despite her being even more 'bubbly' than Mina-chan, which I'm shocked to find possible, she is really talented in this game including the ability to hide from even the detection abilities of both our princess and Kirito-san, which are supposed to be the best in SAO."

Tomoe asks Setsuna, "What do you think?"

Setsuna doesn't reply as she looks at Strea and she responds, "I'm not sure what to think right now, Firefly." Tomoe thinks that there is more than what Setsuna is saying, but she decides to let it go for now.

With the Digital Knights, Dai, and Akari, Yamato asks Taichi, "What do you think about this Strea girl?"

Taichi responds, "Got me, bro. She seems to be just as strong as anyone in the assault team, but none of us have ever seen her before."

Takashi asks, "Do you think that she is like Davis and Kari?"

Sam says, "That's a good question, but she doesn't seem to be from the 'other side'."

Miyako asks, curiously, "Who is she?"

Junpier says, "Good question, girlfriend." On the meanwhile, Usagi is looking at Strea and she is wondering the same thing, but now, Usagi gives a yawn and she wants to get back to Arc Sofia to take it easy since it has been a long day.

 _ **December 15, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Back in their room in Agil's inn/shop, Usagi and Mamoru come out of their room as Kirito comes up to them.

Usagi says, "Morning, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Morning, Usagi. And you, too, Mamoru."

Mamoru says, "Good morning, Kirito."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Mamoru-kun and the others aren't used to me waking up early in the morning. Back 'over there', I wasn't a morning person."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'll bet, Usagi."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Kirito."

Mamoru says, "I was really surprised to see her get up in the morning hours. I'm still not used to the 'changes' that she has gone through."

Kirito says, "We had to adapt to survive or in Usagi's case, help our fellow players survive. Sometimes she doesn't get much, if any sleep, at all with the way that she overworks herself much like Asuna did early on in the game."

Usagi says, "Hey! I wasn't as bad as Asuna was!"

Kirito asks, with a smirk, "Really?"

Usagi says, with a pout, "Maybe I got myself a little 'obsessed'."

Kirito asks, with a grin, "A little?" Usagi glares at Kirito and he asks, changing the subject, "Anyway, I was preparing to 'stretch' and prepare for the exploration of the next floor. Do you think that you and Mamoru can join me?"

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "Sure!" Mamoru gives a look of surprise at his girlfriend, but he remembers that she had to adapt and change to survive in this 'death game'. Mamoru and Usagi then follow Kirito out into a courtyard in which Kirito starts to practice his swordplay as he prepares to exploration ahead.

Just then Leafa appears and she says, "Morning, big brother."

Kirito says, "Good morning, Sugu."

Usagi says, "Morning, Leafa."

Leafa tells Kirito, "You always sleep late in the real world and yet, you get up early and train here?"

Usagi asks, with a sly smirk, "Oh, really? Could you tell me more?"

Kirito says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Leafa asks, curiously, "Isn't SAO a game where you gain experience and level up? Does it do any good for you to practice over and over again?"

Usagi tells Leafa, "That's true, Leafa. However, increasing your level doesn't increase your proficiency in your Sword Skills, it just increases your health and stats."

Kirito tells Leafa, "That's right, Sugu. In order to increase your ability with Sword Skills, you need to keep using them again and again and you can only unlock certain skills when you reach a certain level of proficiency, Sugu. I couldn't use the **Vorpal Strike** combo until I had a One-Handed Sword Skill of nine-hundred fifty."

Usagi says, "It is kind of like ALO in that regard."

Leafa nods her head in understanding and Kirito says, "You need to upgrade your skill mastery and your speed will depend on your technique. If your mind is sluggish, it could prove fatal."

Leafa asks, "So, brother, can we have a match?"

Kirito asks, "What? What will be competing?"

Leafa asks, "Kendo, of course. Didn't we used to do that all the time?"

Kirito says, "We used to have contests when I was learning kendo."

Usagi asks, surprised, "You learned kendo?"

Kirito says, "When I was younger, Usagi, but I quit when I was ten. I wouldn't be able to beat Sugu in real life. She would crush me."

Leafa says, annoyed, "Don't say it like that! You make it sound like a monster! I'm still a girl!" Leafa says, with a smirk, "Although I'm still rank among the national top eight. I would lose to a weak bean sprout like you."

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow! You are strong, Leafa!"

Leafa says, with a giggle, "Not to toot my own horn, but yeah."

Kirito says, with a smile, "However, we are in SAO and no matter how good you are here, you can't beat me here."

Leafa says, "You are so naïve, big brother."

Usagi tells Leafa, "Don't be so sure, Leafa. The rules of the outside world don't exactly apply here."

Leafa says, with a smile, "While that might be true, Usagi, I've played ALO for about a year, so, I've got experience in VRMMO."

Mamoru says, "While that's true and ALO is similar to SAO, there are some differences between them, Leafa."

Leafa says, with a nod, "True, but I won't lose to big brother."

Kirito says, with a smile, "We'll see about that, Sugu!" Soon enough, they are in a grassy area within the town's 'safe zone', but Kirito and Leafa activated the 'duel mode' and the duel just started in which Kirito says, "We can begin at any time."

Leafa says, "Here I come, big brother!" The two of them clash with their swords and cause sparks in which Leafa says, with a smile, "You are pretty good, big brother! If this was real-like, we would have a winner!"

Kirito says, with a smirk, "You have a point, Sugu. Without the support system, I would have no chance against you. But you have forgotten that this is SAO!" Kirito strikes back with a Sword Skill and surprises Leafa causing her to get knocked down to the ground in which Kirito trips and falls on her causing him to close his eyes. Kirito grabs something and he says, "Ouch! Sorry, Sugu! Are you okay? What's with this soft texture?" When Kirito opens his eyes, he yelps to find one of his hands on Leafa's chest area!

Leafa shouts out, "Big brother! Watch where you have your hands!"

Kirito yells out, blushing and very nervously, "Yipe! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kirito leaps to his feet and he asks, nervously, "Um, you have grown bigger since I last saw you, huh?"

Leafa yells out, irritated, "You are so nasty, big brother, you ecchi!"

Kirito says, "I'm so sorry!"

Usagi says, "You should be sorry, Kirito." Kirito looks to see Usagi, with her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face, and she says, annoyed, "Touching your sister's chest like that? You and I are going to have a long talk with Asuna about this."

Kirito panics and he shouts out, really nervous tone in his voice, "It was an accident! I surprised Sugu and I tripped on her! Really!"

Usagi responds, with a sly smirk, "Well, we will see what Asuna has to say when we talk with you." Usagi starts to walk away and Kirito, in a pure panic, tries to catch her, but Usagi dodges Kirito's attempts to capture her and sticks out her tongue playfully as Kirito tries to prevent her from telling about this incident to his in-game wife.

Mamoru and Leafa give a confused and nervous look at this and Mamoru says, with a comment, "They really are like brother and sister."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah." Just then both Mamoru and Leafa get a 'vision' of Princess Serenity with another blond haired princess with a rainbow Milky Way sigil under a golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead and a young teen male with them welding the same swords that Kirito is welding, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, causing them to gasp and wonder what was that 'vision'.

 _ **December 15, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the grassy field, Usagi, Kirito, and Sinon are together in the field as Sinon is training with a dagger.

Kirito says, "That's good. With a little more practice, you'll be ready for real battle."

Sinon asks, with a deep stare, "A little more? You should tell me how much more."

Kirito says, "Repetition action is basic. You'll have to do it one hundred more times."

Sinon asks, shocked, "One hundred more times?"

Kirito says, "Basic weapon handling needs practice and Sword Skills have a recovery time. You can't finish anything by that."

Usagi says, "I hate to admit it, but Kirito has a point. This isn't a game, Sinon. It is a battle for survival here. Many good people died believing that SAO was like other MMO games."

Sinon says, "There are a lot of steps to your training."

Sinon continues to train and Kirito tells Usagi, "She has gotten better and she is absorbing it quite quickly."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, she is amazing."

Kirito says, "However, she has trained for a while and she isn't used to the weapon. Maybe the dagger isn't the best choice for her." Sinon then stops and they look to see her fall to the ground.

Usagi asks, surprised, "Sinon?"

They run over and Kirito asks, "Sinon, are you all right?" Kirito then puts his hands on her shoulder and Sinon then screams out causing Kirito to fall back. Kirito yells out, "Don't raise your voice like that! You startled me!"

Sinon responds, with a blush on her cheeks and annoyed tone, "You…You touched me somewhere!"

Kirito says, "I was concerned when you fell down, Sinon!"

Sinon asks, "You didn't do that on purpose?"

Usagi tells Sinon, "Kirito wouldn't do that, Sinon." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Especially not with Asuna."_

Sinon says, "I'm angry at Kirito since he is too honest."

Usagi gives a confused look and Kirito says, "Anyway, let's take a break. You can't stand since you are too tired." Kirito and Sinon relax against a stone wall and Sinon then falls asleep in which she starts to lean on Kirito. Kirito asks, surprised, "Sinon?"

Usagi says, in a whisper, "Quiet, Kirito. She is taking a nap!"

Kirito whispers back, "Yes, but she is lying on me."

Usagi responds, with a smile, "I won't tell Asuna."

Kirito whispers, "That makes me feel so much better Usagi."

Usagi giggles and Sinon then mumbles out, "Who…Who are you?"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Sinon?"

Sinon mumbles out, sleepily, "So, that's…No, I don't want to… see it…"

Kirito whispers, "It sounds like she is dreaming and it doesn't sound good."

Sinon mumbles out, nervously and sleepily, "What…What can I do… Somebody…" Sinon then wakes up and looks around.

Kirito says, nervously, "Morning, Sinon."

Usagi asks, concerned tone in her voice, "Are you okay?"

Sinon looks around and she asks, "When I was asleep, you didn't do anything weird right?"

Kirito sweat drops, Usagi gives a giggle, and Kirito yells out, "No, I didn't do anything!"

Sinon says, "That's good." Usagi, Kirito, and Sinon decide to go back into town and while Usagi and Kirito are concerned about that dream that Sinon had, they decide to keep it to themselves for the time being.

 _ **December 15, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Later that day, Usagi is with Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts explaining about the safe zone to Dai and Akari.

Akari says, "Okay, you can't be hurt in the towns since they are safe zones, huh? It sounds similar to ALO."

Mizuno says, "It is Akari, but it is different in which there are no 'races' in SAO. All players are human and they are all protected in the safe area."

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "And while you can't lose health in a 'safe zone', it doesn't mean that you can't get hurt."

Dai asks, "What do you mean?"

Usagi scratches her head and she then asks, "Hey, Pyro! Could you come here for a minute?"

Hino asks, coming over, "What is it, Meatball Head?" Usagi then performs **Embracer** , the one hit Martial Arts Sword Skill combo, on Hino and Arc Sofia's protection field protects Hino, but an 'explosion' of violent light happens as Hino gets knocked to the ground in which she yells out, annoyed, "What was that for?!"

Usagi tells Dai, "That's what. The town's 'protection field' will protect your HP from getting depleted, but it doesn't mean that you can't get knocked down on your butt from an attack. Also, since you aren't really getting 'damaged', the player that attacked you won't be considered a criminal player."

Akari says, with a nod, "I see, Usagi." 

Usagi tells Hino, with a smile, "Thanks for the help, Pyro."

Hino yells out, annoyed, "And why was I made to be the practice dummy?!"

Usagi retorts, with a smirk, "You really want me to answer that?"

Hino tells Usagi, annoyed tone in her voice, "When we get back to reality and you are healthy again, I'm going to so light up your butt, Meatball Head!"

Minako tells Usagi, "Hino is going to remember this, girlfriend."

Usagi says, drolly, "Don't remind me, Mina-chan." The group then sees Silica and Pina walking by and Usagi yells out, "Hey, Silica!"

Silica stops and she looks to see Usagi and the group with her coming towards her in which she says, "Hello, Usagi!"

Usagi asks Silica, "How are you doing today?"

Silica says, with a smile, "I'm okay, Usagi. I heard about your latest victory against the latest boss."

Usagi tells Silica, "Sorry we couldn't take you along Silica."

Silica says, with a smile, "It's all right. I'm not ready for a boss and I use dagger skills which are thrust type attacks in which the boss is weak against slash type attacks like you and Kirito use with your swords."

Just then a male voice says, "That's right, Silica." Everyone looks to see Kirito and Takashi coming towards them.

Minako says, with a smile, "Hey, Takashi!"

Takashi says, "Hey, Minako."

Dai says, "Hey, bud!"

Akari asks, "Where are the others?"

Takashi says, "Our guild is taking it easy to prepare to explore the next floor. That boss fight was a real doozy."

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke, bro."

Silica says, "Hello, Kirito!"

Kirito says, "Hello, Silica. Anyway, I was wondering about Pina."

Silica says, "Pina has become more energetic than before!"

Pina gives an energetic 'kyu' in reply and Minako says, "Maybe Pina is going to grow or evolve or something like that."

Kirito says, "I'm not sure about that Minako, but then again, who really knows. Anyway, Pina has matured nicely and looks more like an adult."

Pina 'kyu' happily in front of everyone and Silica says, with a happy smile and sigh, "Oh, Pina, it's embarrassing. Don't act so happy in front of Kirito and the others." Silica then says, "Pina is so full of high spirits since the last adventure."

Usagi says, "Not surprising, Silica. With Pina becoming a powerful shield."

Silica says, with a nod, "Pina's defense power has grown incredibly since then, Usagi."

Usagi asks, "So, does that mean that eating the teleport crystal has given Pina a new ability?"

Kirito says, "It seems so, Usagi."

Silica says, "I've been talking over my tamer friends via messaging and they mentioned that tamed monsters can grow stronger with special foods for them."

Mizuno says, "So, the teleport crystal was like a special food for Pina, but I'm not sure about the relation between a crystal made for teleporting and Pina's defensive stat increase."

Silica says, "They said that different foods have different effects for different tamed monsters."

Mizuno says, "Well, it makes sense. The teleport crystal could also be special food for other tamed monsters and if they ate it, it could have a different effect than what happened to Pina."

Silica says, with a nod, "Yes, Mizuno-san."

Usagi asks, "Are there different types of food?"

Silica says, with a nod, "Yes, Usagi. There are many types of food for tamed monsters like Pina."

Kirito tells Silica, "There are different types of food that could help power up, Pina. Do you have any information on them?"

Silica says, with a smile, "I'm still investigating and I'm actually going to meet with Luca since she is a beast tamer like I am. I'll let you and Usagi know as soon as I find something."

Kirito says, "Please do. I'm curious to see how Pina can grow."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Same here, Silica. I think that it was pretty interesting on what Pina did now that we are out of danger."

Silica says, "I can't wait Usagi!" Silica then takes her leave with Pina as she prepares to meet with Luca and try to find information on special food that will make Pina stronger.

Minako says, "It is just like ALO."

Usagi asks, "So, it is exactly the same?"

Minako says, with a nod, "Yep! In ALO, I'm a member of the Cait Sith, a fairy race that's expert in taming monsters, and while we are good at that, we have to work hard with our partners to get them stronger and we need to feed them special foods to make them strong."

Akari says, "But they just don't tame small monsters like Silica-san's small dragon, they have large dragons that they ride!"

Takashi, Kirito, and Usagi are shocked and Takashi says, stunned, "No way!"

Dai says, with a grin, "Better believe it, buddy."

Akari says, "Originally, I wanted to be a Cat Sith since it reminded me of Gatomon in a way, but I settled for being an Undine."

Takashi asks, "Why is that?"

Akari says, with a blush, "Dai-kun thought that I looked good in blue."

Dai blushes and Takashi asks, with a smirk, "Oh, really?"

Dai yells out, nervously, "Hey! It isn't like that!"

Kirito says, "Anyway, I'm going to help Lisbeth improve her skills and regain her blacksmithing ability. She has been quite nervously lately."

Usagi asks, "Is Liz okay?"

Kirito says, "I'm going to go see. If anything comes up, I'll message you."

Usagi responds, "You had better buster."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Later, Usagi." Usagi nods her head as Kirito takes off to Lisbeth's smith shop in Arc Sofia.

Makoto tells Usagi, "He is a good friend."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, he is."

Haruka says, "You are going to need good and strong friends like that to survive this world."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "That's for sure."

Takashi says, nodding his head, "No kidding."

Usagi asks Mizuno, "Anyway, you wanted me to take you to the Hollow Area Control and see if you can learn anything."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Yes. I was hoping to figure out more about what that Hollow Area could be in relation to the rest of Aincard and figure out if it could be related to the 'glitches' as well as what happened with Sinon, Dai, and Akari."

Tomoe asks, "Didn't they say that they were linked to special Medicuboids which what our pods are based off of?"

Mizuno says, "True, but it is also possible that their minds were not only Full-Dived into the 'cyber world', they were also 'downloaded' possibly out of fear of possible memory loss or otherwise due to brain damage before their bodies could be healed."

Akari says, "That's working that our bodies are still 'intact'."

Takashi tells Akari, "Hey, there is none of that Kari."

Minako asks, "Is it really possible to download someone's mind into 'cyber universe'?"

Mizuno says, "Well, theoretically, it is possible. Our brains are more or less 'biological computers' and they are more efficient than most computers in which our memories and otherwise are electrical impulses which can be transformed into data, Mina-chan. However, until I know the specifics of their specialized Medicuboids, I don't really know if Dai's and Akari's minds were downloaded into the 'cyber universe'."

Setsuna says, "Anyway, right now, our main focus should be the situation, here, in SAO. It seems like SAO is stable for the moment, but we aren't sure how long that will last which is the reason that we are trying to complete the game as fast as possible, however, if the 'Hollow Area' is some kind of secret 'administrative area', there might be a way to log everyone out of SAO without the need to complete the game if the 'glitches' haven't effected the 'log out' as well."

Mizuno says, "There might be some clues in the 'control zone' of the Hollow Area, but since only Usagi, Kirito, Dai, and Akari can go to the Hollow Area, one of us have to be in their party to go with them and they can only take one person at a time."

Akari says, "Oh, yeah. Takashi, could you come along with either Dai or I? We need to see if we can take people into the Hollow Area too."

Takashi says, with a grin, "No problem, but I think that I had better go with Dai since he may not like me going with you, Kari."

Akari glares at Dai, "Dai-kun…"

Dai says, with a blush, "Okay! Okay! He can go with you!" Plenty of the others giggle and Akari kisses Dai on the cheek causing him to blush with Takashi to smirk at him.

 _ **December 16, 2024, Floor 79, Field**_

On Floor 79, in the fields outside of Aiotel, the main town of Floor 79, Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Tomoe, Dai, Akari, and Taichi are assembled together as they look over the slope that leads to a bridge that leads into a building complex of some kind.

Asuna says, "Wow, what a view."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I'll say, Asuna."

Kirito says, "Well, let's proceed carefully."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "We aren't sure what kind of dangers are out there."

A party of three KOB members walk by and one of them asks, "Will you be all right, Lady Asuna?"

Asuna responds, "I'm fine with Usagi and Kirito-kun. Now, you be careful. If the situation gets serious, please use a teleport crystal and return back to Arc Sofia."

The leader of the three KOB responds, "Of course."

Soon enough, our group of heroes and heroines head out and Akari tells Taichi, "You didn't have to come along, big brother."

Taichi tells Akari, "Of course I do, Kari! You are my sister after all!"

Akari responds, "I have Dai-kun with me and we have been together for nearly two years in ALO and Rainbow Gardens!"

Makoto says, with a grin, "That's what your brother is worried about."

Akari says, with a sigh, "Tai, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Taichi says, with a smile, "I'm a big brother. It is what we do." Akari groans as Asuna giggles at this and the large group tackle plenty of Death Stinger and Seiren enemies in which they enter an underground dungeon where they find a pool of water in their path.

Usagi says, "That could be trouble."

Dai says, "It is just a pool of water."

Mamoru says, "It could be a water trap."

Kirito says, "Let's test it out."

Kirito goes over to the water and Asuna says, shocked, "Kirito-kun!" Kirito puts his foot into the water and collapses like a sack of potatoes in which the others quickly pull him away to make sure that he doesn't fall in.

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "What were you thinking?"

Kirito says, "I had to try."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Geez, Kirito-kun."

Mamoru says, "There must be something that can deactivate the trap."

Makoto asks, pointing to a crystal on the floor, "What about that?" The group goes over and activates the crystal in which the water drains away revealing a stairway and passageway deeper into the dungeon area.

Dai says, "That did it."

Akari says, "That means that we need to use those switches to get rid of the water traps."

Taichi says, pointing down the stairs, "Yeah, but it still isn't going to be easy." Everyone looks to see large crab-like enemies, Fresh Crab and Father Crab, a huge version of the Fresh Crab, which are close to the size of humans, in the passageway down the stairs.

Makoto says, "Wow! Those are some big crabs!"

Dai says, drawing two swords, "Bigger doesn't mean better."

Asuna says, "They are probably going to attack us at once since they are so close together."

Usagi says, "They always do, Asuna. We're going to have to split up and take care of them."

Kirito says, "Right, Usagi. You, Dai, and I will take care of the Father Crab and everyone else will take care of the other two." The others nods their heads in unison and they quickly run down in which they are attacked by the Father Crab and two Fresh Crabs at the same time, but working together, they managed to take out without too much trouble through Usagi yelps as she nearly gets pinched in the cheeks by the Father Crab.

Usagi says, "That was close."

Mamoru asks, "Are you okay?"

Kirito says, "Don't worry, Mamoru. Usagi have been in closer 'pinches' than that."

Usagi says, drolly, "Very funny, Kirito."

Asuna says, shaking her head, "Bad Kirito-kun." Kirito gives an annoyed look and they quickly clear out the hallways along the side, getting a few treasure chests, and they exit out in which they find themselves in on outside area with a small grassy slope leading to another underground dungeon, but they saw a small legion of Elder Lizardman.

Kirito looks over to one side and he says, "We may have trouble. There is a powerful enemy over there."

Taichi asks, "How strong?"

Kirito says, "Very high level. It might be close to a field boss."

Asuna says, "We had better be careful then."

Usagi looks in another direction and she shouts out, "Uh oh! There are a group of players over there! They are surrounded!" The group looks to see a group of three players surrounded by Elder Lizardman.

Dai yells out, drawing his swords, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Soon after, Dai races down and the others race down with him in which they take care of some Elder Lizardman along the way and when they get to the players, they manage to dispel with the Elder Lizardman as fast as possible.

When they are done, Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

One of the players, a female with violet hair, responds, "Yes, we are. Thank you."

Asuna says, "We are just glad that you are okay."

The violet haired female player says, looking at Kirito and Usagi, "Ah, Kirito, the Black Swordsman, and the White Valkyrie, too. We're glad that you are here. We have been trying to defeat the enemies around here, level up, and move on, but as you just saw, we aren't doing so well. We hope that you and your group can help us."

Usagi says, "Sure."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "We would be glad to help fellow players."

Taichi says, "No joke."

The violet haired female player responds, "Thank you." Soon enough, our group assists the group of three players in battles against a lot of Elder Lizardmen while it seemed like the glowing armored Lizardman type monster, the one that Kirito was looking at earlier, is just pacing around.

Tomoe asks, "Why isn't that monster attacking us?"

Makoto tells Tomoe, "Remember, it is just a computer program, Tomoe."

Kirito says, "But we can't know what kind of action that will set off its attack pattern, so, keep a close eye on it." They continue on, but at one point, the powerful monster, the Zain Lizardman, spins on its heels and aim an attack on Usagi.

Mamoru sees this and he yells out, "Look out!" Mamoru tackles Usagi down, but gets slashed in the back in the process giving him some damage to his HP, but not even close to critical.

Usagi asks, shocked, "Are you okay?"

Mamoru responds, "I'm fine, Meatball Head. A minor scratch and I don't feel a thing." Usagi gasps as she grabs Mamoru by the shoulders and rolls them out of the way of the attack from the Zain Lizardman.

Dai shouts out, strongly, "Hey, lizard lips!" Dai then strikes the Zain Lizardman in the cheek with a **Rage Spike** causing it to stumble back.

Kirito tells Asuna, "Asuna, take some of our group and help the other players! I'm going to help Usagi!"

Asuna responds, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun!"

Akari tells Taichi, "I'm going to help Dai-kun, Tai!" Taichi gives a look of reluctance and she yells out, "I'll be fine, Tai! Trust me!" Taichi gives a nod of his head as he prepares to help Asuna while Akari goes over to assist Kirito and Dai against the Zain Lizardman. Mamoru is drinking a potion to restore his health while Usagi has her swords out to make sure that no other monsters 'pop up' to attack Mamoru while he is restoring his health.

Dai leaps over a swing attack from the Zain Lizardman, who is welding a two handed axe, and shouts out, " **Duel Cross!** " Dai then slashes Zain Lizardman with one horizontal slash and then a vertical slash and he then slashes him vertical and then horizontally. Zain Lizardman attempts to strike Dai, but its axe only hits Akari's shield.

Kirito says, "Good work, Akari! Switch now!" Akari nods her head and she spin around to allow Kirito to make his attack on Zain Lizardman in which he yells out, " **Inferno Raid!** " Kirito then comes in with a powerful 9 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo and causing significant damage, but while Kirito suffers post motion delay from using his skill, the Zain Lizardman is prepared for another assault, however, an assault from a **Vorpal Strike** , a one hit heavy strike One-Handed Sword Skill combo, from Dai and a **Quadruple Pain** , a 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo from Akari put a stop to those plans, allowing Kirito the time to recover and Usagi to come in with a **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo to finish off the Zain Lizardman.

Dai says, with a grin, "Nice!"

Akari says to Usagi, "You are incredible, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nervous smile, "It was nothing."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Humble as usual, Usagi."

Usagi asks, with a glare, "And what's that supposed to mean Kirito?"

Mamoru says, "We can joke around later, love. The others are going to need help." Usagi nods in agreement in which she, Dai, Akari, Kirito, and Mamoru assist the others in helping the three players finish off the Lizardmen for the moment.

The violet haired female player says, "Thank you for your help. We can take care of it from here."

Asuna asks, "Are you sure?"

The violet haired female player responds, "Yes, we have leveled up. We can take care of things from here."

Kirito says, "Okay, but if things get bad, don't hesitate to use teleport crystals to return to town."

The violet haired female replies, "Thanks, Kirito-san." Afterwards, our group head down to the underground area and they look over to a door on the side.

Taichi says, "Locked."

Kirito says, "And by the direction, this is the way to the maze area of the dungeon."

Tomoe says, "There has to be a switch for us to open the door."

Usagi says, pointing to a water filled passageway, "And I've got a feel that's where we are going to find it."

Mamoru says, "Like the last passageway, there has to be a switch to drain the water."

Kirito says, "Mamoru is right. We need to find it." The group then heads across the hallway where they find a switch in front of another water filled passageway in which when they activate the switch, the water in front of them drains away in which Makoto goes back to examine the previous room and she comes back.

Makoto says, "The water is still there."

Akari says, "I guess that it only drains the water from here. It could mean that there is another switch."

Taichi says, "Kari is right. Let's keep going." The group advances on and they find another switch in which they activate causing them to hear water drain.

Usagi says, with a smile, "That sound encouraging."

Asuna says, "Let's head back everyone." The group then ventures back to the room with the door where they find the passageway that was water filled is now completely clear.

Makoto says, with a grin, "That did it!"

Kirito says, "Let's get going, but be careful everyone."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun." Soon after, the group ventures into passageway which proved to be a maze in which they venture into rooms where they fought more Lizardmen monsters and raid a few treasure chests. However, they find an area with another switch.

Tomoe asks, pointing to the switch in front of them, "Is that it?"

Usagi says, "Let's find out." Usagi activates the switch and then everyone hears what sounds like a door opening.

Dai says, with a grin, "Finally!"

Taichi says, "At least our worries are over for the moment." But then everyone hears a female scream ring through the hallways of the dungeon.

Akari says, "I think that you spoke too soon."

Asuna says, seriously, "Someone is in trouble!"

Taichi says, annoyed, "Me and my big mouth."

Kirito says, "It's back at the entrance where we first came in!"

Makoto yells out, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Soon enough, our group rushes back down the hallway to the entrance area where the door that was locked is wide open and they see a brown haired female player lying down in front of a huge dark green crab monster.

Usagi shouts out, concerned, "Are you all right?"

The female player says, weakly, "Be careful… poison…"

Kirito says, seriously, "She has been poisoned! She is losing a good amount of HP and fast! We need to get her an antidote crystal!"

Mamoru says, "End this in one strike!"

Dai says, with a serious tone, "You got it!" Everyone then attacks the enemy, called a Huge Poison Crab, and it quickly shatters into hundreds of data polygons. Soon after, they use an antidote crystal on the female player.

Usagi helps the female player to her feet and she asks, "Are you okay?"

The female player says, with a nod, "Yes, somehow I am." After introducing herself as Natsuko, she says, "Thank you. I'm saved. While the rest of my team was outside, I came into this dungeon in which I entered this room. This huge crab monster appeared and I wasn't prepared in which you saw what happened."

Taichi says, "The room was originally locked. You must have come in when we just unlocked the room."

Kirito says, "Sorry about that."

Natsuko responds, "No problem. You managed to save me after all. Anyway, my teammates must be waiting for me. I had better head back and get new supplies."

Mamoru says, "Good idea." Soon after, Natsuko takes off to rejoin her team and return to town.

Usagi says, "We have got to be more careful when we open doors."

Makoto tells Usagi, "We didn't know that would happen."

Kirito says, "We know, but death in here is death in real life. Any action that we take could result in something horrible for another player."

Asuna says, with a nod, "We always have to take that into consideration."

Mamoru says, nodding his head, "That's understandable."

Just then the door in front of them opens and Tomoe says, "The door opened!"

Taichi says, "That must be the entrance into the maze area of the dungeon."

Kirito says, "Okay, everyone. We need to be careful in our search for the boss' lair."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "Yeah, the higher we go, the tougher than the monsters." The group ventures through the door and into the maze area of the dungeon area of Floor 79 where they face more Father Crab, Fresh Crab, and Lizardman type monsters and raid some treasure chests along the way. Soon enough, they find themselves looking down a familiar hallway.

Taichi says, "This looks oddly familiar."

Makoto asks Usagi, "Are you getting that same 'feeling' Usagi-chan?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, Mako-chan."

Kirito says, "A different 'feel' than the rest of the floor."

Asuna says, "The boss' room must be up ahead."

Dai says, seriously, "Let's find out." The group then ventures down the hallway until they reach a familiar sight in SAO: The large door that leads into the room containing the boss of the floor, the powerful monster blocking the ability to the players to advance onto freedom from the death game.

Tomoe asks, "Is this it?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, Firefly-chan. This is the room containing the boss for this floor."

Taichi says, "We had better set the Corridor Crystal and head back to inform the others."

Akari says, "I've got a crystal."

Usagi says, "I'll give you a hand."

Akari says, with a plain tone, "Thank you, Usagi." As Usagi and Akari prepare to set the Corridor Crystal for when the boss raid team is assembled for the battle against the boss monster of Floor 79, they can travel to just outside of the boss room right away without having to go through the whole dungeon again and use their full strength for the battle.

 _ **December 16, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, our group is assembled in the plaza containing the teleport gate in which Dai, Akari, and Taichi prepare to take off.

Taichi says, "I'm going to report back to my friends and guild about us finding the boss room."

Kirito says, "No problem, Taichi."

Asuna says, "We're glad for your help."

Dai says, with a grin, "No problem."

Akari says, "We'll see you later." Soon after, Dai, Akari, and Taichi head off to the area of town where the Digital Knights are staying to report to them on what happened during their exploration of Floor 79.

Makoto says, "Man! What a day!"

Tomoe says, "Well, even though we can't get physically tired, we can still get mentally exhausted. We learned that during our ventures in ALO."

Kirito says, "And that mental strain can become stronger by using your Sword Skills, so, you need to watch yourself. If you get yourself mentally exhausted, you could be in danger and worse if you are solo in a dungeon."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Says that 'infamous Black Swordsman', Kirito."

Kirito retorts, with a grin, "The 'famous White Valkyrie' shouldn't be calling the kettle black, Usagi."

Usagi gives a nervous winch and Makoto says, with a giggle, "It looks like that he got you, Usagi."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Mako-chan." Usagi then notices Asuna giggle and she yells out, "Asuna!"

Asuna tells Usagi, with a smile, "Kirito-kun does have a point, Usagi-chan."

Usagi responds, with a smirk, "Oh, really? Maybe I should remind Mamoru-kun and my girls about how I first saved your life, Asuna."

Asuna gives a nervous winch and Kirito says, with a smile, "She does have a point, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Kirito-kun!"

Kirito says, "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be criticizing us about our 'crazy stunts' when you have done such things too yourself."

Asuna says, embarrassed, "I was a different person then!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah, you were." Usagi then sighs and she says, "I guess that we, all, were back then." Usagi takes a deep breath and she says, "We're not the same people that we were when we started the game."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You're right, Usagi."

Mamoru tells Usagi, "You may have changed, but deep down, you are still kind and caring Meatball Head that I know and love." Usagi smiles warmly at Mamoru and kisses him on the cheek.

Kirito says, "When we get back, it doesn't mean that all this will be over and we can get on with our lives. Our bodies are going to be greatly weakened and we are going to need to regain the physical strength that we have lost here, but that's not what's worry you, is it? You are worried about adapting to life 'back there' after being here for so long."

Asuna says, "I understand how you feel Usagi. We have been fighting so long and we have gotten used to this life, but I want to go back."

Usagi says, "We need to go back, Asuna. There are just too many people that care for us for one thing."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yeah, girl! And so much more! You should have the choice to live your life the way that you wanted and Kayaba stole that from you! We're here to help you take it back!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I wish that you didn't have risk your lives, but I'm glad that here. I've missed you all so much."

Mamoru says, "I told you that I'm not going to let you go ever." Usagi smiles warmly and lovingly at Mamoru and the group decides to head back to Agil's inn/shop to rest and prepare for the venture ahead.

 _ **December 16, 2024, Unknown Area**_

Deep within the world of Sword Art Online, a dark figure looms and looks at a screen that displays the whole of Arc Sofia.

The dark figure says, in a dark sinister female voice, **"You thought that you could trap me here, Kayaba? Well, with all of the negative emotions that you used for your prisoners, you gave me plenty of what I needed to get some 'influence' here and I will make sure that your precious 'game' becomes my ticket to power! And soon, you will pay along with your wretched niece…Sailor Moon!"**

And that's the chapter, everyone! By this time, it looks that there is something or someone waiting in the shadows and this 'dark figure' knows about the 'connection' between Kayaba and our Moon Princess, but what did this 'dark figure' meant by what she said? Well, you are going to have to read and find out and there are plenty of surprises to come, folks! Please read and review and tell me what you think! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	8. The Past Returns

We are in the next chapter and it seems like things are going down as they seem to be going down as usual for this story, but it could change at any moment, everyone! Trust me, there are going to be plenty of surprises coming forth in this story! However, you are going to need to read in order to find out what they are, everyone. Anyway, you must have been surprised to meet Leo and Luna from 5Ds season of Yu-Gi-Oh, huh? Well, don't expect them to be the only members of that Yu-Gi-Oh season in this story, everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 8: The Past Returns**

 _ **December 16, 2024, Yokohama North General Hospital**_

Inside of Yokohama North General Hospital, we see a doctor of early thirties with a small build and he looks to be slightly plump. He wears glasses and the hair on his shiny forehead is parted on one side. This doctor is facing none other than Yusei Fudo, age 25, champion Turbo Duelist of Neo Domino City, and son of the creator of the advanced Ener-D reactor.

The doctor tells Yusei, "I'm sorry, Fudo-san. I didn't know who else to call."

Yusei says, "It's all right, Doctor Kurahashi. I can understand your situation. The results of early Medicuboid tests are perfect and this will soon revolutionize the medical field."

The doctor, Doctor Kurahashi, responds, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you would realize its worth, Fudo-san."

Yusei says, "Anyway, I can understand why you only called on the government to help in your investigation though I don't get why someone like me wasn't called until now. This is serious and important."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "With what's happening right now, in which you have personal involvement, this could cause the collapse of all Full-Dive technology despite all of the benefits to mankind that they will give."

Yusei asks, "I know, but what about Mizuno-san and Meiou-san?" 

Doctor Kurahashi says, "The government told me that they have gone off on an investigation to find the man that started that nightmare."

Yusei says, "Kayaba."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "It has been over a month since they have left and right now, the third person, his sister, Tsukino-san, is focused only on her daughter right now."

Yusei says, "Yes, I know. Before I learned this, I thought that Kayaba was a monster already, but to trap his own family shows me how monstrous he truly is."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "I was shocked to learn that you knew that Tsukino-san was the sister of Kayaba. You can understand why the government covered it up."

Yusei says, "They are innocent people, but in their grief and sorrow, the family and friends of those that already died from this 'death game' won't see it that way and despite them being completely innocent of Kayaba's evil, they will just be 'guilty by association'."

Doctor Kurahashi says, with a sigh, "It is sad, but it is human nature despite it not being an excuse."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Right, doctor. Anyway, I hope that the government will keep Serena-san under tight guard and you can be assured that only I know this secret. I made sure that my research was destroyed and that information remains in my head and my head alone. I hate to keep anything from my friends, but these are people's lives on the line."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "Thank you, Fudo-san. Tsukino-san was a great help to develop the Medicuboid and she is a victim of her brother more than anything."

Yusei says, "She and her daughter, doctor. They were betrayed by Kayaba like no tomorrow and if anyone deserves a happy ending, it is them."

Doctor Kurahashi says, with a sigh, "Indeed. However, they don't have much time. They can't survive forever in their condition."

Yusei says, "I know, but it seems like the only ones that can free those people from SAO are the people trapped in SAO themselves."

Doctor Kurahashi says, with a sigh, "Yes, it seems so."

Yusei asks Doctor Kurahashi, "Do you think that this has to do with SAO?"

Doctor Kurahashi says, "I dare hope not and I don't see it possible. While the Medicuboid is based on the NervGear, much like the Amusphere, it is made for medical purposes and we had our own VRMMO specially prepared and made sure that the program is our own and has nothing of SAO in it." Doctor Kurahashi says, with a sigh, "It was a test for the counseling system of our newest Medicuboid to help patients with horrible emotional and mental problems along with their physical condition. She was chosen because she suffered a major traumatic event as a child and felt that she was perfect for testing the counseling system."

Yusei says, with a solemn tone, "I can see why. No child should have been forced into that situation. Personally, I think that if she let go of that gun, he would have killed her in cold blood on the spot."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "As do the witnesses and the police, Fudo-san. The woman that man was going to shoot was also carrying a child too."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Yes, I know. I read the report. The damage was done and this poor girl was forever scarred."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "We had hoped that by perfecting the counseling system that we could help her and if it helps her, we can help not only her, but other cases like her."

Yusei says, with a nod, "I can see, doctor. People that go through traumatic experiences like her can overcome such things and at least regain a good sense of a 'regular life'."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "And now, this…"

Yusei says, "Based on what I can gather, there is coloration between what happened with her and SAO."

Doctor Kurahashi asks, "I was afraid of that, but how can you be so sure?"

Yusei responds, "You can't let this leak onto into the public or it might cause another panic especially with those friends and family of the SAO victims that are still alive, but her 'disappearance' from the prototype medical VRMMO that you had set up happened shortly after a 'malfunction' happened inside of the SAO servers."

Doctor Kurahashi asks, shocked, "What?"

Yusei says, with a nod, "It's true. And we found that it was someone tampering with them, but the game is still running and the surviving people are still alive, so far, however, before Ami-san left with Trista-san on her investigation to find Kayaba himself, she managed to find out that there has been tampering with the router of the SAO servers."

Doctor Kurahashi asks, shocked, "Do you know who did this?!"

Yusei responds, "No, we don't. However, since RECT and its Full-Dive division, RECT Progress, the creators of the VRMMO for the Amusphere, Alfheim Online, is in control of SAO servers since Argus collapsed after this nightmare started, there is an investigation of them going on as we speak, but there is no progress on that front so far. But I find it suspicious that they were able to get out a VRMMO so fast, however, the solution was quite obvious."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "Alfheim Online is largely based on Sword Art Online."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Most likely. With Argus' technology and resources under their control, it isn't a stretch to believe that RECT Progress used the knowledge of the development of Sword Art Online to create Alfheim Online through making sure that it is 'safer', but something about them or should I say the head of RECT Progress, Sugou-san, doesn't make my skin crawl."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "He seems to be a good person and he is second only to Kayaba when it came to the Full-Dive."

Yusei says, "That's what worries me doctor."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "I can understand why you feel that way, but you didn't feel that way with Tsukino-san."

Yusei says, "That's because I can tell her pure and gentle nature. I can tell that Sugou-san is using some kind of persona." Doctor Kurahashi's eyes widen and Yusei says, "However, right now, we have to worry about her." Yusei and Doctor Kurahashi look through a large glass window where they see a young teen girl connected to a Medicuboid with IV wires and motioning equipment to her.

Doctor Kurahashi says, "Yes, I know. Now, you said that someone was tampering with the SAO servers."

Yusei says, "Not the servers directly. We may know what could happen if the servers directly are tampered with. No, someone was tampering with the router where all of the 'information' goes into the game and comes out of the game. It is also the 'route' that the players' minds have to take when they are coming out of the game."

Doctor Kurahashi asks, "Are you saying that someone wanted access the players?"

Yusei says, "It is only a theory, but if it is true, I don't want to think about why, doctor. I think that this tampering has caused a 'malfunction' in the programming of SAO and it may have registered this Medicuboid as a NervGear and you know what that could mean."

Doctor Kurahashi says, shocked, "No, you can't mean…!"

Yusei tells Doctor Kurahashi, displaying some files, "I looked over the data for that day and someone or something tapped into your network on the day that Asada-san or basically, her mind, vanished from your prototype medical VRMMO. It happened shortly after the registered 'glitch' in SAO that I can be sure. With the programming of the game slightly 'malfunction' it could be possible that system that runs SAO mistook the Medicuboid as a NervGear and you are probably realizing what I'm getting on with this."

Doctor Kurahashi says, shocked, "I had my theories, but I didn't think that it was possible." Doctor Kurahashi says, concerned, "Oh no, it could mean…!"

Yusei says, with a nod, "That 'she' is in danger since she is using a Medicuboid too. However, I think that the reason that she wasn't taken is that she has been in her Medicuboid for a long time and it has been running while Asada-san just logged in, so, it is possible that the server might have mistook it as logging in with a NervGear, but this is only a theory and I can't be sure that your other patient isn't as risk which is why I'm stalling firewall protection programs to keep her safe. She may be terminally ill, but she doesn't deserve to be forced to fight for the last days and years of her life in which there is always a chance for survival until the very last moment."

Doctor Kurahashi says, with a nod, "I agree, Fudo-san." Doctor Kurahashi says, "And the reason why the people haven't learned about that 'glitch' is pretty obvious."

Yusei says, "Yeah, I know. This is already leaving a panic and while the death rate has greatly slowed down, there are still people dying in this horror that Kayaba created. The day of the 'glitch', November Seventh, fourteen people died and while there doesn't seem to have been any deaths for a month, deaths didn't happen every single day."

Doctor Kurahashi says, with a nod, "I know, Fudo-san. However, one can only hope that they have found a way to prevent any more deaths until they can get out of there."

Yusei says, with a nod, "One can only hope, doctor."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "I know that you are personally involved in all this, but I won't go into it."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Thank you, doctor." Yusei says, with a low tone, "They came back for a reunion and it was supposed to be a happy time, but instead, it turned into a nightmare that has gone on for two long years. Their parents are barely hanging on by a thread." Yusei asks Doctor Kurahashi, "What about her mother?"

Doctor Kurahashi says, with a sigh, "Her mother is in a complete panic. As you may have read, Asada-san's father died when she was just two, but her mother witnessed the death of her husband that day in that horrible accident and it has left her emotionally fragile. What happened to her daughter when she was just eleven made her more concerned than ever before and what happened to her now is close to sending her to the edge, Fudo-san. She already lost her husband, her daughter is forever emotionally scarred and suffering, and now, she may lose her forever. If that happens…"

Yusei tells Doctor Kurahashi, "Let's not think about that possibility, doctor."

Just then there is a knock on the door and a female voice calls out, "Doctor?"

Doctor Kurahashi asks, "Yes, what is it?"

The female voice says, a bit nervously, "Kikuoka-dono from Internal Affairs to see you and Fudo-san, doctor."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "Send him in." Soon after, a female nurse comes through the door escorting the head of the Sword Art Online Case Victims Rescue Force, Seijirou Kikuoka, and Luke and Datamon into the room in which the nurse closes the door behind her.

Yusei asks, looking at Datamon, "Hey, isn't that one of those creatures made of digital information: A Digimon?"

Datamon responds, a bit annoyed, "I am more than just a 'creature', human. However, your observation is correct. I am Datamon and this is my intelligent human partner, Luke."

Seijirou says, "This young man is son to one of the members of the team that you worked with to create the Amusphere, Yusei-san. He actually helped his father as an advisor."

Yusei asks, amazed, "Really?"

Doctor Kurahashi asks, "Why he is with you?"

Luke says, with a sigh, "I just found out about this." Luke says, looking into the room, "So, this is Shino Asada-san, huh? I can't believe that there is another one."

There are gasps from Yusei and Doctor Kurahashi and Yusei asks, "What do you mean by another one?"

Seijirou says, with a plain tone, "I just learned this information recently, but the Medicuboids here aren't the only ones out there, Fudo-san."

Luke says, with a plain tone, "I'm here because I think that we can help each other. I have read the information about Asada-san and I think that she is the third new victim of Sword Art Online even though she wasn't trapped in the game when it started."

There are widening eyes from Yusei and Doctor Kurahashi and Yusei says, with a serious tone, "Something tells me that we have much to talk about Luke-san." Luke nods his head in agreement as all of them, human and Digimon, prepare to discuss this situation in front of them.

 _ **December 16, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to the world of SAO, it is the evening hours as Kirito steps out into the paved walkways of Arc Sofia where he finds Usagi looking up into the night's sky.

Kirito asks Usagi, "What are you doing out here?"

Usagi responds, "Just woke up."

Kirito says, "I'm surprised since you tend to sleep like a log."

Usagi tells Kirito, with a snort, "Thanks a lot." Usagi asks Kirito, "What are you doing awake?"

Kirito says, "Same as you. I decided to come out and practice."

Usagi says, with a smile, "That's where we differ Kirito. I just needed to walk to clear my head."

Kirito asks Usagi, "Worried about the boss raid tomorrow?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yeah. I mean that we managed to take out three bosses without losing a person is good, but we managed to defeat the boss monsters of floors sixty-eight through seventy-three in the same manner, however, there was The Gleameyes…"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. What happened there was exactly as Klein said: It wasn't a boss fight, it was suicide."

Usagi says, "I guess that I'm…scared."

Kirito says, "Since your friends and the man that you loved came here to save you, you are worried that you might lose them."

Usagi asks, with a sigh, "Am I really that obvious?" 

Kirito responds, with a smirk, "Do you really want me to answer that Usagi?"

Usagi glares at Kirito and Kirito then asks, pointing, "Is that Sinon?" Usagi looks at where Kirito is looking and they see Sinon walking up.

Sinon asks, "Huh? What are you doing?"

Kirito says, "We couldn't sleep, so, we came from some air."

Soon after, the three of them sit down in a bench that's nearby and Usagi asks, "What's wrong, Sinon? Couldn't sleep?"

Sinon responds, "I had a bad dream…an old dream."

Kirito asks, "About the past?"

Sinon replies, "Maybe I had forgot about it. Anyway, due to the dream, I remember now."

Usagi asks, "Remember? Wait! You mean you remember who you really are? You got your memories back?"

Sinon responds, with a nod, "Yes, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a smile, "That's great!"

Sinon says, "Not for me."

Usagi asks, confused, "What do you mean Sinon?"

Sinon says, "Well, don't be surprised when you hear it because I am puzzled too. I heard about SAO…Sword Art Online from the television news. It's the worst death game with so many people dying and the main suspect in it hasn't been caught."

Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"They must be talking about Kayaba."_

Kirito says, "And that means…"

Sinon responds, "Yes, Kirito. You caught me when I fell and came into this world at that time."

Kirito says, "That isn't a surprise, but I don't get how you got the hardware. If there are no hardware to access your senses and brainwaves, you can't Full-Dive into SAO." Kirito asks, "Have you obtained a NervGear and are using it?"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, the girls told us that the NervGear was discontinued after this whole nightmare started and they were gathered up and 'trashed' other than the few that they are studying in order to get us out of here."

Sinon says, "She's right. It is because of the Medicuboid that I'm using."

Kirito asks, "Medicuboid? Wait! Isn't that the Full-Dive machine that's based on the NervGear that's being used for medical purposes?"

Sinon responds, "That's right. They said that VR technology is good for people that are blind or can't hear. It can be used as a form of anesthesia to block your senses. That's what the doctors told me."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Hold on! Mizuno told me that current the Medicuboid, other than the versions that Dai and Akari were in, are being used for terminally ill patients and being tested to perfect the system."

Sinon says, with a nod, "That's right. I didn't fall into that category. I was a test subject for the counseling system. VRMMO are supposed to be good effect in certain therapy, but it is another VRMMO that's safer than SAO."

Kirito says, "It could be a prototype VRMMO developed by the hospital."

Sinon says, with a nod, "That's right. Working with other hospitals, the hospital created a VRMMO for use to test the counseling system. I was part of that test. When I had finished created my avatar, I waited for the counselor and then the ground shook. I don't know what happened afterwards. Did I fall or was I 'absorbed'? I really can't remember…"

Kirito says, with a nod of understanding, "That explains how you got here."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kirito says, "I'll need to talk with Yui in order to confirm my theory, Usagi." Kirito tells Sinon, "Anyway, your memory is back, Sinon. It is a step forward."

Sinon responds, "Not really. I remembered what I wanted to forget."

Usagi asks, "What you are trying to forget?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "I think that it is best that we don't pry more into Sinon's past, Usagi. If she wanted to forget, it means that it must be painful."

Usagi says, nervously, "I'm sorry, Sinon!"

Sinon says, "I know that you didn't mean to cause me any trouble, but if it is okay with you, I don't wish to talk about it. Maybe it is fate that brought me here. I can't really feel it yet, but if the players are defeated by their enemies then they will…"

Usagi tells Sinon, "Yes, but you can't think like that!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right, Sinon. You don't have to worry about that. Usagi and I are making sure that worse case doesn't happen. We'll make sure that you are safe until you can get back home with the rest of us."

Sinon asks, trying to mask her blush forming on her virtual face, "Are you serious?"

Usagi says, "Well, sure. You are a member of my guild and our friend."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Usagi's right, Sinon."

Sinon asks, "Why to someone like me?"

Kirito responds, "Because…" Kirito then remembers the death of Sachi and he thinks, _"I never want to lose any more friends to this death game anymore."_

As Sinon and Usagi look at the solemn expression forming on Kirito's face, Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Kirito…"_

Sinon says, "I'm sorry. It looks like that you don't want to talk anymore too. I must have invoked a bad memory as well." Sinon says, "I thought that you were a rude and a strange guy until now…"

Usagi says, with a winch, "Ouch!"

Kirito says, with a sweat drop, "You just said something rude now…"

Sinon says, with a smile, "But maybe, we are the same. I feel that…somewhat now." Sinon closes her eyes and leans onto Kirito's left shoulder.

Kirito asks, curiously, "Sinon?"

As Sinon gives off light sleeping sounds, Usagi whispers, "She's asleep Kirito."

Kirito whispers, with a nod, "But unlike before, she is sleeping calmly."

Usagi says, "I wonder what she meant."

Kirito says, "I'm not completely sure, but I think that it is a good thing that she can be safe and sleep calmly. I don't know. It is just I can see the pain in her eyes."

Usagi says, "You, too, huh? I can also see it too."

Kirito then asks, a bit nervously, "By the way, Usagi…?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I won't tell Asuna and if she finds out, I'll help you explain."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Thanks, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a grin, "No problem, but you owe me buster."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Right, Usagi." But then Usagi gets a chill and leaps to her feet as she looks around causing Kirito asks, "Is something wrong?"

Usagi asks, "Did your Search Skill go off?"

Kirito responds, "No. Did yours?"

Usagi says, shaking her head, "No." Usagi says, with a smile, "Just nerves, I guess." Kirito thinks that there is more than what Usagi is saying, but he decides to trust her. However, Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What was that chill? My Search Skill didn't go off and if it did, we are in a safe zone. Could it have been Strea? No, she doesn't give such a chill even when she was hiding. I've got a real bad feeling about this."_ Usagi decides to walk around a little to clear her head, but she and Kirito don't notice a dark glow in the sky that fades away as quickly as it appeared.

 _ **December 17, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the main plaza containing the teleport gate in Arc Sofia, Asuna is standing in front of a large group of players including Kirito, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digital Knights as they prepare to discuss the assault on the boss of Floor 79.

Asuna says, "Thank you for coming everyone. As you know, recently, we had discovered the boss room of Floor Seventy-Nine. It is time to attack the boss and move onto the next floor."

A fellow KOB member in the group asks, "What is this boss this time, Lady Asuna?"

Asuna responds, "From the information that we have gather, the boss is known as 'The Tempest of Triad', so, we suspect that it is a hydra style boss monster."

Miyako says, sarcastically, "That sounds like fun."

Asuna says, "We know that it is multi-headed monster since the information that we have gathered says that it attacks with its THREE heads and it uses various paralyzing and stun attacks."

Mizuno says, "Attacks with paralyzing and stun effects will make this battle tough. If they hit, the player won't be able to move and it means that we are going to have to other players come to protect them until the effect wares off."

Mamoru says, "And that means that more players could get hit with stun and paralyzing effects."

Taichi says, "That means that we need to strike hard and fast and make sure that it isn't a prolonged battle."

Sam says, "That's right, Taichi."

Asuna says, "From the information that we have gathered, the boss is vulnerable to slash type attacks, so, Sword Skills that involve slashing combos are vital for this fight and the center of our attack against this boss and because this boss using stun and paralyzing effects, a long fight isn't encouraged, so, we must make this battle short to avoid the damaging effects of a long battle with this boss which could prove fatal for a good number of us. Now, please form your parties and let's take on the boss together."

With those words, the players start to form their multiple parties of about half-a-dozen at most in which Kirito asks Asuna, "Asuna, will you help me in this fight?"

Asuna responds, "I would love to Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "Since you use Rapier Sword Skills, you mainly have thrust type attacks and while I know that you can take care of yourself, I would feel better if my Duel Welding, which consist of slashing combos, was with you."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I would too, Kirito-kun."

Leafa goes over to Usagi and she asks, "They are like that a lot, aren't they?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "They are, Leafa." Leafa gives a pout and Usagi asks, "Is something wrong?"

Leafa responds, a bit nervously, "No! I'm just fine, Usagi."

Minako says, with a grin, "Someone looks jealous."

Leafa yells out, nervously, "Jealous?!"

Minako asks, with a smirk, "Isn't it always the big sibling that has to be overprotective of the younger one and not the other way around?"

Leafa blushes nervously and Hino tells Minako, "Cut it out, Mina-chan."

Usagi asks Leafa, "Anyway, why don't you join Mamoru-kun and I in this boss fight, Leafa?"

Leafa asks, curiously, "Really?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I have been like Kirito's sister, so, I would like to get to know his real sister through this is a strange way to do it."

Hino says, with a grin, "No kidding, Meatball Head."

Usagi glares at Hino and Leafa says, with a smile, "Sure, Usagi." Leafa didn't know why, but she felt that she had some kind of 'connection' to Usagi ever since she met Usagi when she first arrived in SAO and she wants to figure out what that 'bond' is. Dai and Akari prepare to team with each other as they always do, but they have a 'bad feeling' in which they look around.

Takashi asks, "Is something wrong?"

Akari says, "I thought that someone was watching us."

Miyako tells Akari, "We're in a crowd of players, Kari. We're always being watched since we are the assault team after all."

Dai says, with a shrug, "Nerves, I guess." However, Taichi isn't so sure since he feels that Akari and Dai were keeping something from them and he knows that Akari is his sister, after all, in which Dai is close to him like a brother much like the friendship of Dai and Sam, but he decides not to press the issue for the moment.

 _ **December 17, 2024, Floor 79, Dungeon**_

In front of the boss' room, Asuna is facing all of the members of the assault team players that join in this attack on the boss of this floor of Aincard.

Asuna tells all of them, "As you might already realize, I have one thing to say to all of you: Win and come back alive!" Plenty of the other players nod their heads in agreement and soon after, they open the doors to the boss room and enter inside. Once they are deep inside of the boss' chamber, the boss of Floor 79, The Tempest of Triad, which is a triple headed hydra monster, roars as it prepares to battle the players.

Kirito says, getting out his two swords, "Remember the plan! Surround it and attack it quickly! Don't give it time to use its stun and paralyzing attacks!" As if on cue, the players immediately surround the tripe headed boss monster and attack as fast as they can. Tempest of Triad does a 'spin attack' and lashes out with its tail, but the majority of players either dodge it or block with a shield to very seriously limiting its damage to a very bare minimum allowing the players to counterattack nearly instantly. Tomoe and Michiru strike one of the heads of Tempest of Triad with their long spear-like weapons, Tomoe's 'scythe' and Michiru's trident, with Makoto leaping up into the air in which she uses **Embracer** , the one hit Martial Arts Sword Skill combo, to take the head 'out of action' for the time being.

Tomoe says, "We did it!"

Haruka says, "Don't get too excited, Firefly."

Michiru says, with a nod, "We may have only temporary knocked out that head of this hydra monster." Tempest of Triad lashes out with a bite attack against Akari, but she easily blocks it with her shield with Dai coming in slashing with his two blades.

Dai says, "Back off, you overthrow triple headed lizard!" Dai then strikes back with **Sonic Leap** , then **Horizontal Slash** , and finally, **Vorpal Strike** , the one-hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, the 4-hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, and one heavy hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo in quick session via his 'Skill Connect' technique, inflicting significant damage to the boss monster.

Akari says, with a smile, "Nice one, Dai-kun!"

Dai says, with a grin, "You know it, Kari-chan!"

Miyako says, "Less celebrating, more bashing, lovebirds!"

Yamato says, "Miyako is right! This battle is far from over!" The players continue to battle in which they took out the right head of the hydra boss monster, but the left head managed to 'regenerate' itself.

When Tempest of Triad rears its head back, Kirito yells out, "Watch out! It's a breath attack!" The players immediately scatter as best could as Tempest of Triad unleash a breath attack on them, but thankfully, none of them are hit by the attack.

Minako says, "Geez! I guess that these monsters don't know the meaning 'say it, don't spray it'."

Hino tells Minako, "This isn't the time for jokes, Mina-chan!"

Makoto says, "We kind of have a digital hydra to slay right now!"

Takashi says, "Sorry, Mina-chan, but I have to agree with your friends." Takashi ducks under a bite attack and he attacks with his two-handed sword with **Cyclone** , the one-hit Two-Handed Sword Skill combo.

Asuna shouts out, with a strong tone, " **Delta Attack!** " Asuna then strike the boss monster with a 3 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo, which unlike most Rapier combos, it is a slash attack rather than a thrusting attack which is what most Rapier Sword Skill combos are.

Kirito yells out, "Good work, Asuna! Switch now!" Asuna then leaps back as Kirito leaps into the fight and he shouts out, " **Inferno Raid!** " Kirito then hits hard with a nine-hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo. However, the Tempest of Triad strikes back, hard, forcing plenty of the others back and two of the players got hit by a stun effect in which the hydra boss turns its attention towards them.

Taichi shouts out, "Oh, crap! They're paralyzed!"

Akari yells out, with a strong tone, " **Shield Hammer!** " With her shield glowing, Akari throws her shield and it slams into one of the heads of the hydra boss hard causing it to also get stunned.

Junpier says, excitedly, "Nice one, girlfriend!"

Dai says, with a grin, "That's my girl!" Akari gives a smile at Dai and Dai yells out to Usagi, "Hey, Usagi, I'll hit up front! You take the back!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay!" Immediately, Dai gets in front while Usagi takes it from the rear in which Dai performs **Eclipse** , the 27-hit Duel Welding Sword Skill ultimate combo, with Usagi hitting it with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16-hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo. The two powerful assaults cause massive damage to the boss monster with Leafa coming in hard with a **Vertical Square** , a 4-hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo and managed to destroy the left head through the right hand managed to 'regenerate' itself. However, Tempest of Triad was on its 'last legs' with its HP gauge down to its last gauge and it is in the red zone.

Mamoru says, with a strong tone, "It's nearly finished!"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "Everyone, attack now!" Without any hesitation, the assault team player unleash an all-out assault on the boss monster and it quickly falls in which when it dispels into hundreds of data particles, the classic large sign of 'Congratulations' appears to show that the group has defeated the boss monster in which there are cheers immediately.

When they are done, Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "Wow, we did it…"

Akari says, with a smile, "And we didn't lose a single player at all."

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's really good to know."

Kirito says, "I agree. Three boss fights without a single loss is a good sign, but we can't get compliance for our good fortune or we may lose focus. If we lose focus, we might lose players."

Klein, who was part of the boss raid force with his guild, for obvious reasons, comes over and he says, with a grin, "Come on, Kirito! Lighten up! I know that we have to be careful, but we have just reach floor eighty! This is another milestone for us!"

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Well, we haven't reached that floor until we activated the teleport gate, Klein."

Klein says, with a smirk and a glare, "You got to have the last word, don't you? You are the same old Kirito."

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's go activate the gate on the next floor."

Asuna says, with a nod of her head, "I agree, Kirito." Afterwards, the boss raid group reassembles and head off to the next floor to activate the teleport gate at the main town on that floor to connect it with the rest of Aincard and allow the players to easily access the floors that they have reached.

 _ **December 17, 2024, Floor 80, Kariana**_

In the main town of Floor 80, Kariana, which shows to have its teleport gate on a small piece of land in the middle of lake in which the middle of the town, where we find Agil, who has also joined the boss raid force, goes over to Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Mamoru, our Sailor Scouts, Digital Knight, Dai, and Akari.

Agil says, "I've activated the teleport gate, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Thanks, Agil. We've finally got to floor eighty."

Makoto asks, "Is it really that important?"

Asuna says, "When we have reached a floor that's a multiple of ten, it feels like an important turning point that we are that much closer to home."

Kirito says, "Yes, but we must be careful. It is going to get more difficult and tricky. We aren't sure what kind of surprises that this game has in store for us." Just then the whole of the area starts to shake and quake.

Junpier yells out, stunned, "Now what?"

Yamato asks, "You are asking me?"

Akari and Klein say in unison, "Earthquake?"

Dai asks, "How can there be an earthquake in a game?"

As quickly as the shaking and quaking started, it abruptly stops and Miyako says, "Okay, that was freaky!"

Taichi asks, "When was anything 'normal' in this place?"

Akari asks, "While my brother is right, I don't think that this is 'regular' for this place, is it?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "No, not usually."

Klein says, "Nope. Not that I remember. However, I do remember something like this happening in previous MMO. Due to such kind of events, new maps and thus, new events, are unlocked."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I see."

Haruka asks Klein, "Are you sure that this is similar to those 'events' in other MMO?"

Klein says, "Maybe." However, the others then see the very serious looks on the faces of Haruka, Hino, Mamoru, and even Usagi.

Tomoe asks, "Haruka-papa?"

Makoto tells Hino, "I don't like that look on your face."

Minako says, pointing to Usagi, "I like it less on her face." Dai and Akari are looking at Haruka, Hino, Mamoru, and Usagi in which they look at each other with serious looks on their faces.

Usagi says, "I'm just hoping that Klein is right."

Klein says, "Man, Usagi! You are starting to act like Kirito! These past two years must have really gotten to you! I really don't blame you, but your friends told me that you were so 'uptight'!"

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "Really, Klein? Well, I guess that they are right." Usagi says, with a sigh and light smile, "I know that I have changed, but I guess that I haven't realized how much."

Miyako says, with a smile, "Okay, let's stop all this negative talk! We're a big step closer to home! Let's head back to base and take a breather."

Junpier says, with a grin, "Yeah! We've had a long day!" The others nod their heads in agreement, but plenty of the others were concerned about Haruka's, Hino's, Mamoru's, and Usagi's 'looks' in which they know that they aren't 'good looks'.

 _ **December 17, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, we are inside of Agil's inn/shop where Klein is with Agil, Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Sinon, Lisbeth, Leafa, Strea, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and all of the Digidestined trapped in SAO.

Klein asks, "Is everyone here?"

Dai looks at a huge spread of food assembled on a group of tables and he says, "Man! This is a major spread!"

Klein says, "Of course! We are celebrating our arrival at floor eighty!"

Minako asks, "Sorry if I'm being insensitive, but is it really a big deal?"

Kirito responds, "Easy, Minako. You and Usagi's friends only recently came to SAO. During the first month, we didn't find the boss of the first floor and you should know that…a lot of people were lost in that time."

Agil says, with a nod of his head, "It was a sad time. And a lot of players thought that they were never going home."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I was one of them. Back then I felt that sooner or later, I was going to die. Personally, I believe that only Kirito-kun and Usagi-chan were among the few players that had faith that we could get out of here and we could go home. It was because of Usagi-chan and Kirito-kun that I lived to this day."

Kirito and Usagi rub their heads nervously and Usagi says, "I wouldn't say that I did that much."

Lisbeth says, with a teasing smile, "That's our 'White Valkyrie'. She is so modest."

Usagi says, with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, "Cut it out, Liz!"

Klein says, "Anyway, looking back two years, my goal was to become the top player in the game."

Lisbeth says, "Stop with your stories and let's toast already."

Klein says, "That's mean! I haven't finished my story!"

Hino says, pointing to Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna, "Also, I think that you are miles from your goal. You are good…And I mean very good. You managed to keep your friends united and turn them into a strong group in this world and all, but you are nowhere near the top player of this goal. I think that goes to Meatball Head and her two friends, the Black Swordsman and his wife, the Lightning Flash."

Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna flush with embarrassment and Klein says, "That's even meaner." Klein says, with a sigh and smile, "Anyway, let's toast everyone!" Everyone shares a toast as their celebration begins. Klein says, "Anyway, great job on reaching floor eighty, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You, too, Klein."

Klein says, "Man, it has been two years. It is good that both of us have survived to this day."

Kirito says, "I agree, Klein."

Klein says, "Now, let's clear the rest of the floor together!"

Lisbeth comes over and she asks, "Kirito, having fun?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, the food is awesome."

Lisbeth says, "Of course! It is food prepared by our top chef, Asuna, and her new assistant, Mako-chan, so, it has to be good."

Usagi says, "Mako-chan is an excellent cook back 'over there', but I never knew that she was so good over here too!"

Makoto says, "Well, I had a lot of practice cooking in the 'virtual universe' in ALO!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Mako-chan is just excellent!"

Makoto says, "Thanks, Asuna."

Klein says, "Man, you get to eat this kind of food every day! You are one lucky dude!"

Kirito says, "Well, not every day. There are times that Asuna is busy."

Klein says, "You are so lucky to have such food. At least this once, let me have all of it."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "All right, here you go."

Lisbeth asks, with a sigh, "What are you guys doing?"

Haruka says, "Let them be, Liz."

Michiru says, with her classic sly smile, "Boys will be boys."

Dai asks, with a glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Agil asks, "Hey, Kirito, could you try the food over here?"

Kirito asks, "Did you make it Agil?"

Agil says, "It is quite tasty."

Kirito says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! It's pizza!"

Usagi asks, curiously, "Pizza?"

Agil says, "Yeah, I made it with ingredients from this world. I'll leave to you and Usagi to see if the taste is right."

Usagi says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! It looks good!"

Agil says, "Well, Asuna and Makoto did help out."

Kirito says, "Great! Let's eat! 

Makoto asks, "Agil, I have one question: What was that stuff that you put on it?"

Usagi asks, "Stuff?"

Agil says, with a sly smile, "I'm glad that you asked Makoto. I have actually put in concentrate taste of 'particular' kind."

Akari asks, "Particular kind?"

Miyako says, "I don't like where he is going with this."

Agil says, "One of the slices is mixed in with a hot spice."

Usagi asks, nervously, "How spicy are we talking about?"

Agil says, "I didn't taste it myself, so, I don't know how spicy it is, but we are in a safe zone, so, I'm sure that it won't kill us."

Kirito asks, "Is it going to be okay?"

Usagi says, nervously, "I think that I'll stay away from the pizza."

Miyako says, nervously, "Same here."

Klein says, "Hey, it sounds like fun! Let's see who will get the spicy slice!"

Dai asks, "Hey, dude, are you trying to overload the taste center of your brain?"

Leafa says, "I wonder how spicy it can be."

Silica says, nervously, "Yeah, it is a bit scary…"

Asuna says, "I saw him while he was making it. It was covered in an odd amount of powder."

Usagi asks, "Why didn't you stop him Asuna?"

Asuna says, nervously, "When Agil told me about it, I thought that it would be fun too."

Usagi nearly does an anime face fault and Hino asks, curiously and sarcastically, "Really?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Let's try it! Consider yourself lucky that you get it!"

Miyako asks, "How would it be lucky to eat something that could numb the taste center of your brain?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I agree."

Klein asks, "Hold on! Let's make it lucky! However gets the spicy slice can order any player that they want, how's that?"

Lisbeth says, "Only you would think about that kind of game."

Klein says, nervously, "Hey! It isn't some kind of misdeed! That's a complete misunderstanding! I have helped out in making a lot of tasty stuff and find rare items!"

Leafa asks, "Or maybe helping out with shopping?"

Silica says, "I see. That's what it is."

Usagi says, "Well, that's more accepting. Make them do anything within reason."

Klein says, with a nod of his head, "Yeah, that's right! Usagi-chan has got it right!"

Sinon shrugs and Asuna says, "There are eight slices, so, the chance are one-eighth."

Yui, who was with the group, says, "Of course, I will participate."

Klein says, "Same here!"

Silica says, shyly, "Me too!"

Leafa says, "Me too."

Lisbeth says, "Me too!"

Sinon says, with a smile, "I'll do the challenge too."

Usagi asks, "Really, Sinon?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I'll do it too!"

Yui says, excitedly, "Me too!"

Asuna asks, surprised, "Yui-chan, too!"

Haruka asks, "Is it a good idea to give you daughter spicy food?"

Kirito says, "Yui-chan will be fine. She loves spicy food."

Yui says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Asuna says, "When Yui ate spicy food before, she made a bitter face."

Makoto asks, "Then isn't it not a good idea?"

Taichi says, "No kidding, Makoto."

Kirito says, "I'll participate too. I want to see how spicy that pizza slice is."

Usagi says, with a grin, "You would Kirito."

Agil asks, "This is a great success. Who will get defeated by the spicy slice?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Count on out. I'm just going to enjoy the show."

Miyako asks, "Enjoy the show?" Usagi just smirk as the other Sailor Scouts also smirk as they sit down on chairs that they have gathered around in which Dai, Akari, and Mamoru, also smirking, assemble behind them with Mamoru behind Usagi of course.

Klein says, "Okay, everyone! Take the slice that you want!" Soon after, all of them eat their slices of pizza and they eat them in which nothing seems to happen, but then Klein screams out, giving a look of extreme agony, "Ah, yow! HOT!" Klein starts to fan his mouth and he yells out, "This is way too spicy! There has to be a limit!"

Takashi says, with a smile, "This is what Usagi meant by 'the show'."

Minako says, with a giggle, "Exactly, Takashi-kun."

Klein screams out, "My head hurts! Kirito! Get me water!"

Kirito says, "Right. Hold on!"

Klein yells out, "Damn! My tongue is hurting!"

Plenty of the others are smirking, giggling, and/or outright laughing and Agil says, "It is a good reaction, Klein."

Klein shouts out, "Agil! What kind of stuff have you made?"

Minako responds, with a wide grin, "The ultimate prank! That's one that I have got to remember!"

Hino says, with a glare, "If you do that to me, I'll show what it means to be burned up."

Minako gives a nervous winch and Kirito says, bringing a huge mug of water, "Here is the water."

Klein says, "Thanks."

As Klein is drinking the water, Mizuno says, "Water doesn't help with spicy foods. It only makes it worse. You have to drink dairy products since they have a chemical that negates the chemicals that creates the burning sensation creating with spicy foods."

Makoto tells Mizuno, "Mizuno-chan, you remember that we are in a virtual world, right? Some rules of the real world don't apply."

Mizuno says, nodding her head in agreement, "You have a point, Makoto."

Klein breathes a sigh of relief after drinking the water and Silica says, shyly and nervously, "I was a bit disappointed, but I'm pretty glad that I didn't get the slice."

Leafa says, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah, it was dangerous."

Klein says, "Man, what a painful experience." Klein asks, with a grin, "Anyway, I got the slice! So, the real game starts now! So, who will I chose?"

Usagi says, with a smirk, "Hold it, Klein! You already had your pick!"

Klein asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Usagi responds, "You made Kirito get you some water!"

Klein says, shocked, "Wait! That doesn't count!"

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "You commanded Kirito to get you some water. It sounded like you made him do what you wanted to me."

Akari says, "Oh, I agree."

Junpier says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Michiru says, "You basically ordered him to get you water and he got you water."

Kirito says, "They are right, Klein. I did what you said."

Klein says, with a groan, "Oh, man! Not you, too! I thought that we were bros!"

Agil says, "It looks like Usagi outwitted you on that one."

Klein says, "Hey, Usagi! That wasn't nice!"

Usagi responds, with a glare and smirk, "Like you weren't planning something, Klein?"

Klein shouts out, annoyed, "Hey, I wasn't planning anything bad!"

Agil says, "You might think so, but everyone else doesn't think so."

Klein says, with a pout, "This stinks."

Minako says, with a grin, "It seems like our 'little bunny' has turned into such a 'rascally rabbit'."

Usagi responds, with a mischievous grin, "To kind of quote the famous Bugs Bunny: 'Gosh, aren't I a stinker?'" (Disclaimer: And you know darn well that I DO NOT own Looney Tunes!)

Hino says, with a smirk, "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Meatball Head." Plenty of the others snicker and laugh while Klein just annoyed expression on his face just glare before he sighs and smiles as the group continues the party.

 _ **December 18, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Right now, we find Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru coming down the stairs where they find Klein, Leafa, Silica, Asuna, Lisbeth, Agil, Sinon, Yui, and our Sailor Scouts assembled together.

Usagi asks, "What's up guys?"

Klein says, "Hey! Good timing!"

Kirito asks, "What's up?"

Klein responds, "We were talking about Sinon. Does she remember anything?" Usagi and Kirito look at each other for a second and Klein says, "I could ask my guild to find out information and see if even Argo heard something."

Kirito says, "Actually, we wanted to discuss about that."

Usagi asks Sinon, "Is it okay to tell what we learned?"

Sinon says, with a nod, "It's all right." Soon after, Kirito and Usagi explain to everyone else about how Sinon came to this world.

When they were done, Mizuno says, "I had my theories, but it looks like this confirms it. She is connected to a Medicuboid after all."

Setsuna says, "Since they are based on the NervGear, it isn't too hard to believe that this system could have mistaken her for an SAO player and brought her into this world."

Makoto says, "It was the reason that we managed to get here. The pods that we are using are based on the technology from the Medicuboid."

Haruka says, "And it is the reason that Dai and Akari are here. They came into the 'cyber universe' via two advanced Medicuboid prototypes."

Klein says, "Even with all of you, I'm surprised that people from outside of SAO are coming here."

Lisbeth says, "I was shocked and I knew that there had to have been some reason."

Yui says, "I believe that it has to due to the malfunctioning and overburdening of the Cardinal System. She must have gotten detected by the NervGear network and mistaken from an SAO player in which she was brought here."

Mizuno says, "That's the very good theory, Yui. It is the way that we managed to get here. Since the Medicuboids are highly based on the NervGear, we created our pods based on that in the hopes of connecting with the network that run SAO and allow us to come in here. We're here, so, it is a success obviously."

Hino says, "Obviously, Mizuno-chan."

Klein asks, confused, "What's this? Cardinal system?"

Usagi says, "It's the main operating system for SAO, Klein. It controls monster appearances, item drops, money, AI routines, and practically everything in the game. SAO was designed to be a self-sufficient game without the need of a lot of human interaction."

Klein gives a whistle and he says, "Wow! You would know about this since…"

Klein then becomes very nervous and Usagi says, with a kind smile, "I know that you don't mean to hurt me, Klein."

Agil says, "But what an unfortunate fellow since she is being forced to participate in this death game in the middle."

Tomoe asks, concerned, "Setsuna-mama, didn't you say that you, Mizuno-chan, and our hime's mother help complete the first Medicuboid close to two years ago?"

Setsuna says, with a nod, "Yes. When they were starting to work with them, they were going to be used with terminal ill patients. We managed to complete the first Medicuboid during January of Twenty-Twenty-Three, around three months since the start of SAO. With what happened with the NervGear, you can suspect there weren't many volunteers to go into something that produces 'stronger waves' than the NervGear, however, one brave young girl decided to 'take the dive' in which the lure of the virtual world appealed to her."

Usagi asks, concerned, "Are you saying that girl could be dragged here at any time?"

Mizuno responds, "I don't think so. It seems like when Sinon logged into the medical VRMMO, the Cardinal System mistook her for a newly logged in SAO player. This young lady has been inside of her Full-Dive as long as you have been trapped here."

There are gasps and Klein asks, stunned, "Are you serious?"

Setsuna says, "You can log out, but you don't have to since the Medicuboid is connected to sensors and cameras in the room in the hospital that allows to see into the 'outside world' in a 'personal virtual area' filled with monitors in which this brave young lady hasn't logged out for a long time."

Mizuno says, with a light smile, "She is probably enjoying herself by 'bouncing' from one virtual world to another. There are other VRMMO for the Amusphere in development since ALO is proving to be a real 'safe' VRMMO. This girl plans to live life to the fullest until the last moments and she is still hopeful for a cure for her terminal illness."

There are plenty of amazed looks and Silica says, awe-struck, "That's amazing."

Lisbeth whistles and she says, "That's one brave girl."

Asuna thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Amazing…"_

Kirito says, "Well, it shows that we can't give up. It means that we have to continue on until we clear the game."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun. Sinon-chan, you'll be okay since we are going to clear this game for sure."

Kirito thinks in his mind, curiously, _"When did Asuna and Sinon become so friendly with each other?"_

Usagi says, "Well, we can't take that risk. We have to clear this game as soon as possible."

Kirito says, "Good idea, Usagi. If the system is confusing other Full-Dives for NervGears, we need to make sure that we end this game soon. Others that are using Medicuboids or similar Full-Dive to the NervGears might get dragged down in here through errors like Sinon. And with the game as it is, there are possibilities that worse could happen, but not just to us. It could start affecting other systems in the outside world since the server is connecting to other computer systems like a virus and we can't be sure what's going to happen."

Haruka says, "Kirito has a point, everyone."

Klein says, "It's bad enough for us, but if more people get involved, it will be a real horror movie."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree." Asuna tells Sinon, "Sinon-chan, while we complete the game, please wait here…"

However, Sinon asks, interrupting, "If this world is cleared, then there are no problems right?"

Klein responds, a bit surprised, "Well, yeah…"

Sinon then asks, "I want to fight in this game, too. Is that okay?"

There are multiple gasps of shock and Lisbeth says, shocked, "Wait a minute!"

Agil asks, stunned, "Hey! Are you serious?"

Usagi asks, shocked, "Sinon, do you know what you are saying?"

Asuna says, "It is too dangerous, Sinon-chan! This isn't an ordinary game!"

Sinon says, "I know that it is dangerous, but I would like to do it. Nothing will be solved if I back down, I want to fight too. I would like to become stronger, so, that this difficult game can be cleared."

Silica says, nervously, "But Sinon, you just came to SAO." Silica asks, nervously, "Isn't it hard to fight with your level and skill?"

Kirito says, "Well, Sinon has shown some talent and she can be trained soon. Her level can be managed somehow and what really matters is her motivation."

Haruka says, "Whoa, cowboy! Hold on a minute!"

Hino says, seriously, "She could be in worst danger than the rest of you and that's saying something!"

Klein asks, "What do you mean?"

Mizuno says, "She is using a Medicuboid, which is based on the NervGear, but it is much stronger. If the SAO servers managed to bring Sinon into this world, it must have 'invaded' the systems of the Medicuboid and it is possible that it could have taken them over. The Medicuboid is much stronger than a NervGear and also 'covers' her spinal cord. If she is 'assaulted' by those waves, it won't just destroy her brain, it could destroy her entire nervous system!"

There are multiple gasps and Agil says, shocked and horrified, "That's not killing her! That's DESTROYING her!"

Klein says, also horrified, "No kidding, Agil!"

Mamoru says, "The pods that we are in are based on the Medicuboid too, but we managed to include Amusphere styled safety systems and we are using severs to protect us from certain aspects of SAO's programming, however, even that doesn't guarantee our safety here if we get killed in this world. However, while we have some form of protection, Sinon doesn't have that at all."

Sinon says, plainly, "Those that are already trapped here will die if they die in this world, it is guaranteed, correct? Then I am no different from majority of you."

Asuna says, nervously, "Well, that's true, Sinon-chan…"

Sinon says, with a smile, "Then I will be just fine. And Kirito said that he will protect me."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Lisbeth glares at Kirito and he asks, "What is it?"

Leafa says, with a suspicious look in her eyes, "Kirito likes to say that a lot."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Kirito is just a good person, despite what he says otherwise. That's the way that he is." Usagi says, with a sigh and solemn tone, "And you have done a better job at protecting people that I have."

Plenty of the others look at Usagi and Asuna says, lowly, "Oh, Usagi…"

Hino thinks in her mind, _"Not this again, Meatball Head…"_

Kirito tells Usagi, "You can't say that Usagi! You've done a lot more for the players than I could ever hope to achieve."

Usagi says, solemnly, "Yes…But it wasn't enough…" Usagi then walks away back to her room in which the other Scouts motion for Mamoru to follow her.

When they are gone, Klein says, with a sigh, "That girl is putting too much on her shoulders."

Asuna says, with a solemn tone, "We know, Klein-san."

Kirito says, "I think that deep down, in her subconscious, Usagi still kind of blames herself for her unwilling and unknown help in creating SAO and all of the death that she has seen here."

Agil says, with a nod, "Yeah, I can see in her eyes."

Leafa says, "She seems so strong…"

Asuna says, "She is, but SAO has torn into her heart more than others and for various reasons."

Lisbeth asks, "Do you think she is thinking about 'that mission'?"

Haruka asks, "That mission?"

Lisbeth puts her hands over her mouth, Kirito and Asuna look at each other, and Asuna says, "I think that it is best that you talk to Usagi-chan for details, but basically, Usagi was part of a scout group on one mission in a field close to the main dungeon area."

Klein says, "I remember that. The leader was one of the few that had that 'biased' position about Usagi at the time, right? He didn't like it taking her as part of the team."

Kirito says, "Yeah. Usagi had great suspicions that they were heading into a trap area, but the leader of the group refused to listen and you can guess what happened."

Hino says, "They went into a trap."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "It was a monster trap filled with powerful monsters and the leader of the scout group died instantly. They fought desperately to survive, especially Usagi-chan, but Usagi-chan was the only survivor."

There are gasps of shock and Kirito says, "Actually, the better way to put it is that the group made her be the only survivor. They had a recording crystal and they recorded much of what happened in which they used a corridor crystal and forced her through the portal with the recording crystal so that the rest of us could learn what happened and handle the trap."

There are gasps from the Sailor Scouts and Leafa and Asuna says, solemnly, "It was agreed that the blame for what happened fell on the leader of the scout group, but Usagi-chan also blamed herself for not speaking against the leader just because she didn't want to cause any trouble. She wasn't seen at the front lines for a while and Kirito stayed behind to keep an eye on her."

Kirito says, "It is probably the reason that she spoke up against your battle plan for that field boss that one time." Asuna blushes and clears her throat in which Kirito says, "Usagi-chan was back doing her usual thing soon after, but we knew that she was scarred and we decided to agree not to speak anything that would remind her of that 'incident' ever again."

Leafa says, shocked, "How horrible…"

Asuna says, with a solemn sigh, "You know why she wouldn't mention such things to all of you."

Hino says, with a solemn expression, "That would be her, Asuna."

Kirito says, "We keep hoping and trying to make it that the past doesn't hurt her ever again."

 _ **December 18, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

It is evening time in Arc Sofia and within Usagi's and Mamoru's room, they are sleeping under the covers together, but Usagi is gently moaning and grunting as she is suffering from a bad dream in which she is seeing her friends battle and die from the battles with the DD girls of the Negaverse, Rini brainwashed and turned into Wicked Lady by Doom Phantom, and including her horrible experiences in SAO. However, a figure wearing a strange hooded cloak enters the room and goes over Usagi's form in which he reaches for her arm, but what he doesn't see coming is Usagi's foot into his face causing him to slam into the wall with such a loud 'thud' that it wakes Usagi and Mamoru.

Usagi asks, "What?" Usagi yelps as she sees the hooded, but when the figure's hood comes down, she gasps in shock and she yells out, "You!" The face under the hood is none other than Kuradeel, the Knight of the Blood Oath member that betrayed the guild, joined the red guild, Laughing Coffin, and after murdering a former guild mate, he attempted to kill Kirito, stopped by Asuna, and finally, killed by Kirito when he attempted to kill Asuna. However, there is something different in which we can see the sclera of his eyes is pitch black in color and he has a strange violet aura around him.

Mamoru asks Usagi, "You know him?" However, before anything could be said or done, Kuradeel runs and leaps out the open window in which Usagi leaps to her feet, calling up her menu, and putting on her clothing since she was only in a white bra and panties before this. Usagi then leaps out after Kuradeel and Mamoru shouts out, "Wait!" Mamoru then quickly calls his menu to put on his clothing, armor, and accessories before he runs out the door as plenty of the others come out due to the noise that they heard. In the streets, Usagi is running after the player in which she can see that he has an orange cursor.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It can't be! Asuna told me that Kirito got rid him after he murdered a former guild mate and he attempted to kill Asuna! How is he here? And why aren't the NPC guardians of the town attacking him?"_ Soon after, Usagi and the figure that seems to be Kuradeel are heading for the exit out of town.

 _ **December 18, 2024, Floor 76, Field**_

In the fields just outside of Arc Sofia, Usagi is changing the figure that seems to be the dead Kuradeel until he stops a short distance away.

Usagi yells out, sternly, "Who are you?"

The figure responds, "Who do you think I am, bitch?" The figure that looks like the dead Kuradeel and he says, with a sinister smile, "I'm Kuradeel, former member of the Knights of the Blood Oath that your wretched Beater buddy stripped life from!"

Usagi responds, "You…You can't be here! You…"

Kuradeel responds, with a wicked smile, "Dead? That's right! But thanks to a secret my new leader has found out about SAO, she managed to restore me…at least in this world. My body is long gone thanks to your beater bastard of a friend."

Usagi asks, "Wait! She? This world?"

Kuradeel shouts out, "You won't live long enough to find out, bitch!" Kuradeel whips out his two-handed sword and attacks Usagi in which she rolls out of the way. She then uses her player menu to get out Elucidator and Lunar Excelsior and block Kuradeel's next attack with **Cross Block** , the Duel Welding Sword Skill defensive technique, in which he yells out, "You are just like that beater! It is going to be a double pleasure to kill you!"

Usagi yells out, "Not on your life, jerk!" Usagi throws Kuradeel back as Asuna, Lisbeth, Leafa, Klein, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts arrive on the scene.

Asuna shouts out, shocked, "It can't be!"

Akari asks, "What's wrong?"

Dai says, "Who is that guy?"

Asuna says, stunned, "He shouldn't be here since he should be dead!" There are multiple gasps as Kuradeel attacks Usagi with **Avalanche** , a powerful one hit Two-Handed Sword Skill combo, but Usagi counters with **Sonic Leap** , the 1 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo attack, and slams it into the weak point of Kuradeel's sword and breaking it in half.

Kuradeel says, shocked, "No. Not again."

After Kuradeel's sword shatters into data polygons, Usagi asks, "It is you, jerk. Still using the same swords with all style and no substances. Still think that Kirito cheated or can you accept that you are a sore loser?" Kuradeel sneers as he goes through a player menu to bring out a knife and he charges at Usagi in which she knocks out it out of his hands, but Kuradeel then gives an evil smirk as he produces another dagger in his free hand.

Kuradeel shouts out, "Surprise, wench! You're dead!" Kuradeel then prepares to drive the dagger into Usagi's neck, but before it hits, Kuradeel's arm holding the dagger is cut off the rest of his virtual body in which shatters into pieces causing Kuradeel's eyes to widen in shock before he yells out in agony as he is hit by a full force **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, from Usagi and he screams out, "No! Wait!" However, it is too late as Usagi, who had triggered her sword skill unconsciously due to her 'survival instinct', cuts him apart and he yells out as he shatters into data polygons, but then the data polygons glow violet as they fly off in one direction causing everyone to look to see a dark violet cloaked and hooded figure gathering the data polygons into an orb.

The figure says, in a female voice, "Damn it! This is what I get to leaving to a nimrod who I give a new body by using virtual body of his 'hollow counterpart'." The figure says, with a shrug, "Oh, well!"

Usagi shouts out, "Hold up! Who are you?"

The figure responds, with a sinister sly tone, "Don't you recognize me, Moon brat?" The figure then removes her hood and Usagi, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts gasp to see Mimete, one of the Witches 5, an elite group of the Heart Snatchers, right in front of them.

Haruka asks, shocked, "Mimete?"

Lisbeth asks, "You know her?"

Makoto says, "She is one of our enemies who we thought were dead!"

Mimete responds, "Wrong, Sailor brat! I didn't die when Tellu betrayed me! I was trapped in cyber space for a good long while, but then I found my way, here! It was glorious! It was a brand new world where I could make my return… until Moon brat's wretched uncle sealed me in his wretched castle!"

Tomoe asks, "Kayaba sealed her in here?"

Mimete says, with a smirk, "I had managed to make headway into his previous servers before he sealed me away and thanks to this precious game, I'm free because when that glitch happened, it unleashed all of the wonderful dark emotions that gave me the power to set myself free…Well, mostly. I'm still stuck in this wretched castle of Kayaba's! I hate him as much as I hate you and my former comrades!"

Hino says, with a sneer, "As much as I hate to admit it, we have something in common."

Haruka says, with a smirk, "And I think I also realized something."

Tomoe asks, "What is it, Haruka-papa?"

Haruka says, with a grin, "If we complete the game, this world gets deleted and Mimete will go with it." Mimete yelps out in surprise and Haruka says, with a grin, "I knew it."

Mimete yells out, "So what if you know? You won't be completely the game before I figure a way to get out of here!" Mimete gives an evil smile and she says, "And I know exactly how to do it! I can't reach the players below this floor, but I can get rid of all of you! And once you are gone and I take your life-force, I will have more than enough power to break free of this world forever and conquer the world!" As menus appear around Mimete, she yells out, with an evil smirk, "Get ready Moon brat! This 'death game' is going to turn into a slaughter and I can't wait to feast on your anguish and despair as your precious friends die before your eyes before I delete you for good!"

Usagi shouts out, strongly, "No!" Usagi then activates **Fell Crescent** , the one-hit One-Handed Curved Sword Skill charge combo, and she rushes at Mimete, but before her strike hits her, Mimete vanishes in a blue-violet light and Usagi's attack hits nothing, but air.

Haruka says, "This is not good."

Michiru says, with a nod, "I know. This game just became much harder."

As Mamoru runs out to Usagi, Klein asks, "So, she is one of your enemies?"

Hino responds, "Yeah, she is. Her name is Mimete. She was part of the Heart Snatchers, a group trying to gain the power of an item known as the Purity Chalice in order to bring their leader, Pharaoh Ninety, into our world."

Tomoe says, "I was possessed by their 'lead lady', an evil parasite known as Mistress Nine, and she used my body to give herself life until my powers and the part of me that's Sailor Saturn managed to drive her out."

Haruka says, "Mimete belonged an elite group of sorceresses known as the Witches Five."

Lisbeth says, "That's a pleasant name."

Asuna asks, "And Kayaba sealed her in here?"

Setsuna says, "It sounds like that she was trying to take over the servers that contain SAO and Kayaba found out about her as well as find a way to seal her in here. However, it looks like that seal that he put on her was mainly broken on the day of that glitch since it unleashed the negative emotions of the players that were or still trapped in here stored by the SAO severs."

Asuna says, with a sneer, "So, she basically 'fed' on our pain in order to free herself."

Leafa says, horrified, "That's horrible!"

Hino says, with a sneer, "And that fiend intends to feed off the pain of the players in order to increase her strength."

Setsuna says, "Now, more than ever, we need to get the players out of SAO. We can't be sure about how much 'influence' that Mimete has over SAO."

Lisbeth says, drolly, "Just great."

Haruka says, "This 'game' just got a whole lot harder." The others nod their heads in agreement as Mamoru escorts Usagi back to the others where they head back inside of Arc Sofia to discuss this latest development and what kind of danger that this puts the other players in causing them to know that they need to escape SAO as quickly as possible more than since the danger for them and entire world has become greater than ever before.

And that's the chapter, everyone! I told you that there are going be interesting twists and turns in this story, didn't I? Well, everyone, you can expect the situation to get 'hot' with an enemy of the Sailor Scouts and there are going to be more surprises to come! If you want to find out, you are going to have to read and review, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	9. The Key to a Renewed Game World

Anyway, I have been thinking of this spinoff story and while there is going to be plenty that's linked to the main **Sailor Moon Online** storyline series, there is going to be plenty that's unique to this story and the possible sequel that may come with it. Major spoiler alerts everyone! Since there is going to be a sequel to the Hollow Fragment game, I may do a sequel to this story, too, but you are going to have to wait and see everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 9: The Key to a Renewed Game World**

 _ **December 19, 2024, SAO, Unknown Sector**_

Within an unknown area of SAO that looks similar to the Hollow Area Control Center, Mimete is looking over a control panel and multiple holographic screens in front of her.

Mimete says, "Where are you? I won't stop until I find you! Not only will I be free, but the greatest secrets of the universe will be at my command! And not even your wretched Moon Princess niece can stop me!" Mimete says, with an evil smirk, "However, for now, I think that I've got enough to really take your precious game to the 'next level'." Mimete then gives an evil laugh as she looks over a strange device with a glowing orb in the center.

 _ **December 19, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

During that same day, we find Kirito, Leafa, Lisbeth, Asuna, Silica, Sinon, Klein, Agil, Mamoru, and our Sailor Scouts assemble together as those that were together last night explain what happened.

When they were done, Agil asks, surprised, "Hey, are you serious?"

Lisbeth says, "They are. I was there."

Asuna says, "I couldn't believe it either."

Kirito says, "Sorry that I couldn't be there, but I was…not feeling up to speed."

Leafa says, nervously, "Sorry about that big brother."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I can help you bring up your cooking skills, Leafa."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Asuna helped me bring up my cooking skills to the level that they are now."

Leafa says, with a light smile, "Thanks, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "No problem, Leafa."

Sinon says, "I believe we should focus on the enemy in this world."

Kirito says, "Good point, Sinon."

Haruka says, "Her name is Mimete. She belonged to the Witches Five, a group of five elite sorceress, and they were part of the Heart Snatchers, a group trying to get their hands on the Purity Chalice, a powerful item to bring their leader, Pharaoh Ninety, into our world and make it their own."

Klein asks, "And what she is doing here?"

Mamoru says, "During one battle, Mimete used a device to digitize herself, but when an associate of hers betrayed her, she was trapped in cyberspace."

Hino says, "And somehow, she found her way here or should I say, into the SAO severs before SAO even started."

Haruka says, "Kayaba found her and he somehow managed to seal her in SAO, but now, thanks to that 'glitch' unleashing the stored emotional energy of the players throughout the game up to that point, she managed to damage that seal allowing her to make a physical appearance and gain 'influence' over SAO."

Setsuna says, "How much 'influence' that she has over the game and the system is a good question that we don't have an answer to right now."

Lisbeth says, "That's a happy thought."

Haruka says, "What we do know is that her main goal is escape. While she managed to gain a 'physical presence' in this world, she is still bound to it and if we complete the game, this world goes and she goes with it."

Kirito says, "And that means that she is going to stop at nothing to stop us from completing the game and that means that the game has become much harder than ever before."

Lisbeth says, drolly, "Just great."

Usagi says, solemnly, "It seems like my problems as Sailor Moon are now causing more problems for everyone."

Silica says, "It isn't your fault, Usagi!"

Lisbeth says, "Yeah! Your uncle sealed her in here and plus, if she didn't come in here, she wouldn't have been trapped with us in the first place!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Liz."

Kirito says, "Well, I think that you need to keep a 'stiff upper lip' because I think that there is more to targeting you than just plain revenge."

Everyone looks at Kirito and Asuna asks, "What do you mean Kirito?"

Kirito says, "If it is just plain revenge, she would be targeting all of the Sailor Scouts since they, all, had a hand in her defeat. I think there is a specific reason and I just remembered you talking about the Silver Crystal. You said that its strength depends on the strength of Usagi's heart, right? Well, we have seen that emotions can create a lot of power in all sorts of the word and I think that's what she wants from Usagi. Mimete said it herself didn't she? She wanted to 'feast on Usagi's despair and pain'. Well, I think she really meant that."

Mizuno asks, "Are you saying that she wants to emotionally hurt her to feed off her dark emotions?"

Kirito says, "I think that out of all players, as much as I hate to admit, Usagi's emotions are among those the most potent for all sorts of reasons."

Yui comes over and she says, "Daddy is right. I remember when I saw her when I was monitoring the other players. Auntie Usagi was always very emotional and she was a lot like the other players. She was full of pain, grief, and anguish, but she also filled with determination, determination beyond any of the other players to complete the game and protect the other players. The only times that she was truly happy was when she was with mommy and daddy."

Asuna says, "It has been a hard life for all of us, Yui, especially for Usagi."

Kirito says, "However, I think that it shows that her emotions could be among the most powerful."

Hino asks, "So, Mimete wants to cause Meatball head major distress to 'feed' on her dark emotions?"

Kirito says, "It looks so."

There are plenty of shocked looks and Silica says, "That's horrible!"

Klein says, "I'll say. I've got to say that you face plenty of slime in human form."

Makoto says, "Tell us about it, Klein-san."

Mizuno says, "I have to admit that Kirito has a valid theory."

Minako says, with a smile, "Well, we just have to make sure that she doesn't get all depressed."

Hino and Haruka glare at Minako and Hino says, irritated, "Really, Mina-chan? Really? After all that she has been through in this hellish prison, you say that? You are really taking this 'bubbly girl' nonsense a little too far!"

Minako yells out, annoyed, "I was trying to lighten up the mood!"

Usagi tells Minako and Hino, pleadingly, "Girls, please!"

Hino and Minako say in unison, "Sorry!"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "I'm glad that you girls are looking out for me, but I don't want a 'pity party' for me." Usagi stands up and she says, "If I wanted that, I would have remained in the Town of Beginnings and gave into despair." Usagi walks out of the room and Mamoru decides to follow her.

When they are out of the room, Haruka tells Hino and Minako, "Way to go, you two."

Michiru says, "I know that you are worried about her, Hino. Even though you really argue her a lot, she is the most worried about her, but you might cause her more distress."

Hino says, "Yeah, I know. I know, Michiru. It is just that this whole situation pisses me off. She is a person that's so kind and caring. And ever since she became Sailor Moon, she has been dumped major emotional trials and pains. And now, there is this too."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Yes, I know. Maybe deep down, we're afraid. Afraid that the person that we knew, the kind and caring person that we knew and brought us together would be 'destroyed' by this place."

Kirito tells Mizuno, "Well, I can tell you that fear are unfounded as you may have already realized." The Sailor Scouts look at Kirito and Kirito says, "The very things that Usagi has done tell you that she is still the very kind and caring person that you knew. She went out of her way to help complete strangers despite any 'problems' that they might have had with her and she always considered the feelings of other players despite them being complete strangers. It shows that at her core, she is still the same person that you knew."

Tomoe says, with a light smile, "She is. She is very much the same princess that we knew deep down."

Kirito says, "However, you have good reasons to be worried about her mental and emotional health. Usagi learned the harshest lesson of all: Not even Sailor Moon could save everyone."

Plenty of the others nod their heads and Klein says, "No joke, Kirito. When I saw her transform when she faced Kayaba, I got the real understanding of why she did what she did. You would think that it was a sense of 'duty' or something, but no, I believe…I know that it was a part of who she is."

Haruka says, "You would be exactly right Klein-san."

Tomoe says, "When I was possessed by Mistress Nine, our hime didn't care if I was the reincarnation of the most destructive and feared Moon Kingdom. I was victim and Rini's friend. And she also believed that even Sailor Saturn must be a force of good despite me being the Soldier of Destruction."

Silica says, with a smile, "That would be Usagi. I can see it in her eyes. She seem really gently and kind to me."

Asuna says, with a nod, "She is Silica-chan. It is why Kirito-kun and I became best friends with her." Asuna says, shaking her head, "No, we didn't just become best friends. We…We were a family." When everyone looks at her, many of them with looks of surprise, Asuna says, gently patting Yui on the head, "We were stripped of our friends, family, and our lives that we knew. And with Usagi, betrayed by a man that she considered a 'second father', and in a way, forced to be an 'outsider' from many of us. Kirito-kun chose to become an outsider to protect the lives of the former beta testers and he is nobler than he gives himself credit for. And in a way, I was a bit of an outsider myself. When the game started, I didn't care if I lived for die and deep down, I think felt that sooner or later we were all going die since two thousand players died in that first month alone and we didn't even find the first floor boss."

Kirito says, "No one could really blame you for that thinking Asuna."

Asuna gives a warm smile and she says, "But Usagi-chan risked her life to save my own even though I was a complete stranger to her at the time and she showed me not to give up hope and there was always a chance to get home. However, I think that I turned that hope into an obsession and Kirito-kun helped me learn not to be so 'obsessive' at it. Anyway, Usagi-chan and Kirito-kun helped me become the person that I am today and we were together…It was like getting back what was taken from us." Asuna says, with a warm smile, "Being with Usagi-chan and Kirito-kun were among the happiest times of our lives. However, even in those happy times, when her avatar wasn't shedding tears, I knew that Usagi was shedding tears of pain and anguish for those good people whose lives were lost to this. I know how she felt since I felt the same way since comrades and even guild mates died as well, but Usagi-chan felt it on a grander scale since all players, the good and innocent players, is and always will be previous lives. It made us more determined to end this game once and for all."

There are plenty of amazed looks and Leafa asks, "Usagi is very important to you, isn't she?"

Kirito says, "She is. While it is the reason that many players avoid her, Usagi does represent our imprisonment here which makes her greatest victim of SAO at least in our mind."

Asuna says, "Usagi-chan is the purest of all players…all people and Kayaba didn't even care for her heart and her life. Nothing matter than his precious game and Usagi-chan's tears representing the pain and misery of all players in SAO. It just because a greater reason for me and Kirito-kun to complete the game as quickly as possible: To finally see her tears of pain stop flowing or at least, to turn them into tears of joy in which we can finally Usagi-chan's true smile."

Yui asks, "Auntie Usagi's true smile?"

Haruka says, "We understand."

Hino says, "The smile that she is using isn't the smile that we know that she has. Her true and complete smile…is something that we can't exactly describe."

Minako says, "That smile just warms you up inside and then some."

Kirito says, "And it is just another reason that we fight to complete the game. We know that Usagi's smiles aren't her true smiles and we fight to finally see that smile on her lips at least once."

Tomoe asks, "Our hime is precious to you?"

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "She is, Tomoe-chan. Usagi-chan saved my life and gave me purpose to live and continue on. I can never repay what she has done for me and if it wasn't for her, Kirito-kun and I wouldn't be together."

Kirito says, with a warm smile, "It is one thing that we always thank Usagi for as well as the friendship and happiness that she gave us when we were together." Kirito says, with a serious tone, "And it is the reason that we keep fighting…for the day when Usagi can be truly happy once again."

The Sailor Scouts nod their heads in understand and Hino says, with a smile, "That's Meatball Head deep down."

Haruka says, "And it is the reason that we can never forgive Kayaba for what he has done to her."

Plenty of the other Scouts nod their heads in agreement and Leafa thinks in her mind, _"This feeling… Every time that I think about Usagi and Kayaba…it really makes blood my boil! I just don't completely understand why! I'm angry for what he has done, but I feel…feel like he has also betrayed me when I don't even know the guy! And I also feel this strange bond with Usagi! Like I found a long lost sibling or something like that! I just don't understand and yet, I feel that the answer will come to me soon and until then, I need to not only protect Kirito and all those precious to me, but to protect Usagi as well."_ Outside, Usagi is looking at the virtual sky in which Mamoru gently puts his hands on her shoulders and she embraces him while he does the same in which he plans to free his beloved from this nightmare.

 _ **Unknown time, unknown realm**_

Inside of another digital realm, there is a group of four people walking around and when we get close, we find two of the people to be considered humans while the other two seem to be anthropomorphic animals.

The first human is a male of 16 years of age with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a robotic, grey and dark blue armor covered in glowing, cyan computer circuitry, and he wears a sleek helmet that covers his forehead and wraps over the top of his head to the back of his neck, leaving the sides of his head and two tufts of hair exposed, with two cyan prongs jutting diagonally from the back.

The second human is a female of the same age as the male human with dark brown hair that goes to her shoulder, blue eyes, and she is wearing a tight feminine form of the outfit that the male human is wearing.

The third person is a short anthropomorphic duck and his 'look' consists of him begin covered in grey, robotic armor covered in glowing, cyan computer circuitry. His feet are also covered in this armor, and he wears similarly patterned gloves with black fingers and bulges at the cuffs reminiscent of the bracelets. His beak is grey and his feathers are white, but both have a faint blue tint.

The fourth person is a tall anthropomorphic humanoid dog with black fur and droopy ears and wearing an outfit, which like the others, consists of grey, robotic-like armor in which he has a shield that's similarly designed like his outfit.

The male teen human says, "I don't see anything wrong. Leon and our Tron must have made a mistake."

The anthropomorphic duck says, "Keep your guard up, Sora! With Xehanort making his return and trying to start his Keyblade War, he need to be more vigilant than ever before! The worlds are in more danger than ever before!"

The female human tells the male teen human, "Donald is right, Sora."

The male teen human says, "I know, Kairi. It is also why that I don't like you coming along with me. The King, Riku, and Master Yen Sid believe that they are most likely targeting the princesses again."

The female teen human responds, "I'm not just going sit back and wait anymore. Wherever you and Riku go, I will follow you. I can weld the Keyblade too, Sora. I'm not going to let you go out of my life again." The female teen human says, with a smile, "And I'm not going to miss the day when you became a true Keyblade Master."

The male teen human responds, with a smile, "Thanks, Kairi."

The humanoid dog asks, "Gwarsh, Sora, aren't you disappointed that you didn't become a Keyblade Master?"

The male teen human, Sora, responds, "Yeah, I am, but it just means that I have to work harder than ever. But I'll catch up and be a Keyblade Master in no time!"

The female teen human, Kairi, says, with a giggle, "Same old Sora!"

Sora gives a grin and he says, with a sigh and smile, "And personally, I hope that becoming a Keyblade Master will finally vindicate for Riku, in his heart, he deserves the Keyblade as much as I do once and for all."

Kairi says, with a smile, "I think that Riku knows that you feel that way, Sora."

The humanoid dog says, with a grin, "That's real nice, Sora."

The anthropomorphic duck then says, pointing ahead, "Hey, look!" Everyone then looks to see what looks like a strange hole in front of them.

Sora says, "I guess that Leon and Tron were right."

The humanoid dog says, "Gwarsh. It looks like a hole."

The anthropomorphic duck says, "No kidding, Goofy."

Sora says, making a weapon that looks like a huge key appear in his hands, "Then let's seal it up."

The anthropomorphic duck says, "Hold up, Sora! We don't know what it is!"

Kairi says, "Donald is right, Sora. We're not sure what it is."

Just then whole area starts to shake and quake with great violence as sparks come from the 'hole' and Sora yells out, "I know exactly what it is, Kairi: Big trouble!"

The duck, Donald, shouts out, "Sora, seal it up!"

Sora responds, "Now, you want me to use the Keyblade?"

Donald yells out, "Stop talking and hurry!" Sora then shoots a beam from his weapon, the Keyblade, into the hole, but Sora growl as nothing seems to happen and the 'hole' causing energy to spread all over this digital realm.

Kairi says, "Nothing's happening!"

Sora says, strain evident in his voice, "It's… It's too strong! I can't close it!"

Kairi says, bringing out a similar key-like weapon, "Let me help!"

Sora says, "No, Kairi!"

Kairi responds, "I'm not leaving you, Sora!" Kairi then shoots a beam from her key-like weapon, obviously another Keyblade, into the hole and both of them strain to contain the 'hole', but it is too strong as it grows ever so larger.

A voice booms, seemly from the sky, "What's going on in there? The whole system is going wild!"

Sora shouts out, "Leon! There is some kind of 'hole' in here! Kairi and I can't seal it up!"

The whole digital realm shakes and quakes with even greater violence and the voice booms out, "Get out of there! Whatever it is, it is causing the system to go wild! If it collapses, who knows what will happen to you, Sora? Get out of there now!" However, the 'hole' creates a powerful light and Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, the humanoid dog, scream out as they are engulfed by the light.

 _ **December 19, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the plaza of Arc Sofia that contains the teleport gate, we find Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Mizuno, Akari, and Asuna are inside of the teleport gate with Silica, Leafa, Sinon, Lisbeth, Klein, the rest of the Sailor Scouts, and the Digital Knights.

Lisbeth asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Kirito says, "If she is there, we need to flush her out before she can do some damage."

Usagi says, "Anyway, we promised Philia-san that we would visit and she might have some information since she has been exploring the Hollow Area."

Mizuno says, "And if I go with them, I might be able to access the control panel there and figure out what's going on now as well as figure out why the game suffered a 'malfunction'."

Lisbeth asks, with a sly smirk, "And why is Asuna going along?"

Asuna says, with a slight hue on her cheeks, "Just making sure that Kirito-kun is okay."

Lisbeth asks, with a sly grin, "Or going to make sure that the cutie treasure hunter doesn't try anything, right?"

Kirito says, "I don't think that Philia is kind of person to stab someone in the back especially after we fought together."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "You are such a baka. That's not what Asuna is worried about."

Akari asks Usagi, "Your friend is not exactly the brightest when it comes to 'social graces', huh?" Usagi gives a nervous laugh until the whole area starts to shake violently and they yelp from it.

Klein asks, "Again?"

Yamato says, "It shows that this wasn't happening because of some event."

Taichi says, "It must be due to the problems that happening to this world."

Mizuno says, "That might be a valid theory."

Klein says, "Guess my idea wasn't the case, huh? That's a major drag."

Kirito says, "I know, Klein. However, it means that we need to be more careful than before."

Asuna says, "I agree, Kirito-kun."

Tomoe says, "Please be careful."

Usagi says, with a smile, "We will Firefly."

Taichi says, "Take care of yourself, Kari."

Akari responds, with a smile, "Tai, I've been taking care of myself for two years with Dai-kun."

Takashi responds, with a smile, "You know how your brother is, Kari."

Mamoru says, "We should get going."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right, Mamoru-kun."

Kirito says, "Teleport: Hollow Area Control Center!" Soon enough, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Mizuno, Akari, and Asuna teleport away in blue light as they head for the Hollow Area Control Center to see if the Hollow Area will provide them with answers on what's happening with SAO and what do next.

 _ **December 19, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Inside of the Hollow Area Control Center, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Mizuno, Akari, and Asuna appear and they look around until Philia comes over to them.

Dai says, "Hey, Philia!"

Philia says, seeing Dai and Akari, "Dai, I'm glad you and Akari are here." Philia asks, seeing Usagi and Kirito, "Kirito? Usagi?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Hello, Philia."

Usagi tells Philia, "It is nice to see you again, Philia-san. Sorry that it took so long. We have been busy."

Philia says, "Not at all. I have been investigating this Control Area much of this time. So, you both really came…"

Kirito asks, "We said that we would right?"

Asuna asks, with a serious expression, "Excuse me?"

Philia asks, seeing the others, "Huh?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Here we go."_ Usagi says, a bit nervously while pointing to Asuna, "Anyway, Philia-san, this is Asuna, my best friend." Usagi then remembers and she says, nervously, "I mean…one of my best friends! This blue haired girl is another! Her name is Mizuno."

Mizuno says, "Hello, Philia-san."

Philia says, a bit nervously, "Nice to meet you."

When Philia looks at Mamoru, Dai says, "And this is Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend."

Philia asks, shocked, "Boyfriend?"

Usagi glares at Dai and Akari says, with a giggle, "That's Dai-kun, Usagi. He is always 'to the point'."

Usagi says, "That's one way of putting it, Kari."

Dai says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Akari giggles and Philia says, "You and Usagi have many friends, Kirito."

Kirito says, nervously, "It surprised me too."

Asuna says, glaring at Kirito, "You also were going to mention that you have a wife too."

Philia asks, stunned, "Wife?"

Usagi and Kirito give nervous looks and Usagi says, nervously, "In-game, Philia-san."

Philia tells Kirito, "You are bold, Kirito." Kirito gives a nervous look and Philia tells Asuna, "Asuna-san, there is nothing going on with Kirito and I. We just met when the two of them came to this area. Kirito saved my life when that monster that they called the Skull Reaper attacked and I fought with Usagi and Kirito along with Dai and Akari."

Usagi tells Asuna, with a smile, "That's right, Asuna. And I know that you are unsure since she has an orange cursor, but Dai and Akari already explained it."

Asuna says, "Well, if you and Kirito-kun, then I can be sure that she is a good person." Asuna tells Philia, "Nice to meet you, Philia-san."

Philia says, "Nice to meet you, Asuna-san."

Usagi tells Mizuno, pointing to the control panel, "There is it, Mizuno."

Mizuno says, curiously, "Interesting." Mizuno goes over to computer and tries to tap into it, but she finds that she can't in which she says, "I can't access the control panel."

Usagi asks, "You can't?"

Mizuno says, shaking her head, "No, I can't."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Maybe, it is like a GM console." Usagi understands the meaning behind Kirito's words and goes over in which the console activates with Usagi's touch.

Mizuno says, amazed, "It worked!"

Mamoru says, "Must be because…" Mamoru says, shaking his head, "No. It worked for Kirito too."

Mizuno says, pushing buttons on the console, "Anyway, I should get to work."

Philia asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Kirito responds, a bit nervously, "Philia, have been exploring the Hollow Area."

Philia responds, "Of course, Kirito."

Usagi asks, "Have you seen anything unusual lately?"

Philia asks, surprised and confused, "Unusual?"

Dai responds, "Anything unusual for that weird area Philia."

Philia replies, "No." Philia asks, "What's this about?" Kirito and Usagi look at each other and then start explain about what happened on November 7, the day of the battle between Kirito and Heathcliff AKA Kayaba which switched to Usagi and Heathcliff leaving the part that Usagi is Sailor Moon.

When they are done, Philia asks, her eyes widening, "The game…is malfunctioning?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "The day that you came to the Hollow Area is the day that Usagi and I dueled Heathcliff, who was really Kayaba, in which the game suffered 'glitches'."

Usagi says, "We believe that same 'error' brought you here. A new friend of ours, Sinon, came here because of these errors mistaking the Full-Dive technology that she was using as a NervGear, thus an SAO player, since the Full-Dive technology is similar to the NervGears that keep us trapped here in SAO."

Philia says, with a nod, "I see. I came here because of an error."

Dai asks, "Could it be possible that Philia's cursor is an 'error' too?"

Philia looks at Dai and Kirito says, "That might be possible."

Philia says, plainly, "Maybe…" Asuna, Kirito, and Usagi can see the solemn look in Philia's eyes and it concerns them for different reasons.

Mizuno says, her eyes widening, "Huh? This is strange!"

When everyone looks at Mizuno, Mamoru asks, "What's wrong?"

Mizuno says, "There seems to be something that's being registered as an irregularity."

Usagi asks, "Irregularity?"

Kirito asks, "Not an error?"

Mizuno says, "Nothing that the system feels that it would have to intervene in based on my level of access."

Kirito says, "Let me see." Mizuno nods her head as Kirito goes over and types of the keypad of the console in which a screen comes up.

Asuna asks, "What's up, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "I'm not sure, Asuna. It is coming from Hollow Area."

Akari asks, "Do you think that's why we are having such problems?"

Philia asks, "Problems?"

Dai says, "Aincard is going all 'wonky', for this place, and it might not be good for your health to remain here."

Mamoru says, "That's why we need to complete the game as fast as possible and get all of you out of here."

Philia says, with a nod, "Right."

Dai asks, "Anyway, what are we waiting for?"

Akari says, with a sigh, "You want to check out what this 'irregularity', Dai-kun."

Dai says, with a grin, "Right!"

Kirito says, "Same here. It is strange. If there is something that's not typical with the system, why isn't it treated it as an error? With the system the way that it is, we need to make sure that the game remains stable enough to allow us to complete it and get all of the survivors out of here."

Asuna says, "I agree, Kirito-kun. However, I don't think that we should rush in there."

Usagi says, "We'll be careful, Asuna."

Kirito nods his head and he asks Philia, "Philia, will you come along with us?"

Philia says, with a nod, "Sure. I need to ask a favor."

Asuna gives a curious look and Kirito asks, "A favor?"

Philia says, "I want to upgrade my weapon and there is an ore that can help."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Sure, Philia. If you are going to remain here in the Hollow Area, you are going need the strongest weapon possible."

Philia says, with a nod, "Thank you, Kirito."

Asuna crosses her arms in front of her and Usagi tells Asuna, with a kind yet nervous smile, "Come on, Asuna. You know how Kirito is."

Asuna says, "That's what worries me, Usagi-chan." Usagi sighs as the group prepares to venture into the Hollow Area with Philia forming a two player party with Kirito and prepares to join the combined group to figure out what that 'irregularity' in the Hollow Area is. Deep within the Hollow Area, we find Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy walking along an area known as Temple Front Plaza of Serpentis in which their outfits have changed.

Sora's outfit consists of an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit with shirt under the large jacket is red with the black jacket having yellow hints in them and he has large yellow combat boots on his feet.

Kairi's outfit is a pink version of Leafa's outfit where everything on Leafa's outfit is colored green, we find that Kairi's version is colored pink.

Goofy is covered in head to toe with red samurai style outfit and armor.

Donald is covered from head to toe in silver medieval knight's armor made for his size and shape with a mace-like staff in his hands.

Kairi asks Donald, "Anything Donald?"

Donald says, shaking his head, "Nothing."

Sora says, "It is the same for me, Donald. It isn't you. It has to be this world that we are in."

Kairi asks, "Could this world not allow you to use magic?"

Goofy asks, "Gwarsh? Can a world do that?"

Donald responds, annoyed, "If it can't: Why can't Sora and I use our magic?"

Sora says, "Easy, Donald."

Kairi tells Sora, "This is bad, Sora. Donald's main offensive and defense power is magic. If he can't perform magic, he is in trouble."

Donald gasps in shock and Sora says, "I know, Kairi. It really affects all of us since Donald is also our primary healer too."

Donald says, "That doesn't make feel any better, Sora."

Sora says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry, Donald. Look, it has to be this world. It prevents the use of magic somehow."

Goofy says, "Well, Donald might be able to use that mace that he is holding there. I mean, he usually uses his staff as one especially to knock me on the head and he is quite good at it too." Sora and Kairi smile nervously and Donald shakes his head with a sigh.

Kairi brings out her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, and she says, "At least we can use our Keyblades."

Sora says, bringing out his Keyblade, Kingdom Key, "I'm not really surprised, Kairi. Remember, they are the strongest weapons of the worlds." Sora says, "Speaking of this world, this place is just really weird."

Kairi says, "I'll say, Sora. When I looked at you closely, you have some kind of green cursor on hovering over you and there is a green bar by the side of your head along with Donald and Goofy too. And in the corner of my eye, I can see a green bar by the side of my name."

Sora says, "Same here, Kairi. It is like we are in a world that's a living video game or something."

Goofy says, with a smile, "Gwarsh, I always wanted to play a game inside of a game."

Donald yells out, annoyed, "Goofy, we don't know what kind of world this is!"

Sora says, "Well, I think that it is like Tron's world. Some kind of 'computer world' or something like that, Donald. Remember those monsters that weren't Heartless? They shattered into pieces. I remember that it was like that for Tron's world. When someone like Tron is destroyed, they shatter into pieces like glass."

Donald says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right, Sora."

Kairi asks, "So, we are in another world like Tron's world?"

Sora says, with a nod, "Yeah, Kairi, but I think that we are still digital too and like Tron, we can be 'deleted' like any computer file." Donald shivers at that thought and Sora says, "And if this is like a video game, I think those bars must be health bars and if it reaches zero…"

Kairi says, nervously, "I don't want to think about that Sora."

Sora says, "I don't want to either, Kairi. Right now, we need to figure out a way back home and fast especially with Donald. His ability to fight is limited without his magic." Sora tells Goofy, "Which means that it is your job to help Donald out big time, Goofy. Kairi and I will be all right since we, both, can use our Keyblades, but Donald doesn't know anything about using weapons."

Kairi tells Donald, "Sora is not insulting you, Donald."

Donald says, with a nod, "I know, Kairi. I know. Stupid world."

Sora tells Donald, with a grin, "Once we get out of here, Donald, you will be toasting Heartless in no time!"

Donald asks Sora, "Do you even have a plan to find a way home, Sora?"

Sora responds, with a smile, "Nope! But I know if we keep looking, we'll find something!" Donald gives an expression that doesn't express confidence in Sora while Goofy nods his head and smiles at his friend. The group is heading towards what looks like an entrance to a castle-like structure when they see a black hooded cloaked figure in front of them with the hood covering his head/face.

Kairi asks, "Who is that?"

Sora says, "I don't know, Kairi. They are wearing the cloak of Organization Thirteen, but Riku wore it when he was deep undercover while I was regaining my memories and when he was using the dark powers of Xehanort's Heartless."

However, the cloaked figure responds, in a deep male voice, "But I'm not your friend, Sora." Just then the blue figure takes out a huge blue Claymore-like weapon and charges at Sora, who barely blocks the attack with his Keyblade.

Donald yells out, "Hey! I know that weapon!"

Sora says, with a serious tone, "I remember too, Donald! Saix!" The cloaked figure's hood lowers to reveal a male with dark blue hair, sinister golden eyes, and 'X'-shaped scar on his face.

The cloaked figure, Saix, responds, "Correct, Sora. However, I am not the Saix that you know."

Sora asks, confused, "What?"

Saix tells Sora, "I am a mere digital replica of the Saix that you know. You know what a replica from what your friend, Keyblade Master Riku, told you, do you not?"

Sora responds, "Yeah, but if you are a duplicate of the real Saix, how do you know that Riku is a Keyblade Master now?"

Saix and Sora separate from each other and Saix says, "I am data and data can be 'updates' in which my new associate has made me just as alive as my flesh and blood counterpart. And while I am just data, it doesn't mean that I can't destroy you!" Saix charges at Sora, again, he dodges the heavy strike of Saix and managing to block as he can go.

Kairi says, worried, "Sora!"

Sora tells Kairi, "Stay back! I'll handle Saix! Help Goofy and Donald! Saix might have minions waiting for you so watch out!"

Saix says, with a sinister smirk, "And you are right, Sora, but you are too late!" Just then a skeleton warrior monster in armor appears behind Kairi and before she can react, she is yelps out as she is sliced in the back causing her to lose a significant amount of health as well as suffering from a stun effect.

Sora shouts out, horrified, "Kairi!" Sora tries to break away and help Kairi, but Saix blocks him at every turn while Donald yells out in fear as he, Goofy, and temporary paralyzed Kairi are surrounded as the skeleton monster prepares to strike another blow to the helpless female Keyblader.

But then a male voice shouts out, "Back off, you bag of bones!" Soon after, Usagi, Kirito, and Dai make their appear and each of them use their two swords in their hands to slice apart the skeleton monsters while the rest of their group make their appearance in which Usagi helps Kairi to her feet.

Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

Kairi says, "Yes, thank you."

Dai asks, seeing Donald and Goofy, "Whoa! Who or what are you?"

The others are also surprised and Kirito says, "I don't think that they are monsters…"

Donald yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Who are you calling a monster, you jerk?"

Mamoru says, "And monsters in the game don't talk, Kirito."

Kairi asks, "Game?" However, before anything else could be said or done, they turn their attention back to the battle in which Sora turns his Kingdom Key Keyblade into his Oathkeeper Keyblade.

Sora says, with a serious tone, "You are going to pay for trying to hurt my friends and Kairi, Saix. Even if you aren't the real Saix, you still are based on the same guy that betrayed Axel!"

Saix says, with a scoff, "I don't care."

Sora responds, with a smirk, "You should care since Roxas wants me to beat your butt, jerk!" Sora then brings out an Oblivion Keyblade into his free hand and he charges at Saix.

Saix asks, shocked, "Two?" However, Saix blocks an all-out assault from Sora and Saix says, with a plain tone as he struggles against Sora's assault, "I see. You have mastered the power from your 'other half', Roxas, or should I say, the power that you have gained from Ventus since his heart originally gave you the power of the Keyblade, but you had created your own power and combined with his, you gained the power that makes you one of the strongest Keyblade warriors in the multiverse: Duel Welding."

Asuna asks, "Key-what?"

Dai asks, "Is it me or is this guy welding swords that look like overgrown keys?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Who is this guy? And how come he can duel weld like Kirito, Dai, and I can? And what are those things that he is using? They look like overgrown keys, but I can tell…I can sense great power from those 'swords'."_ Sora and Saix fight hard against each other and Sora unleashes an assault that knocks Saix's Claymore out of his hands as well as slashes him in the chest causing Saix to be thrown to the ground.

Saix says, "You have grown strong, Sora."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "But not strong enough to take me on, brat!" Sora looks only to see a beam of energy heading towards him and he barely manages to dodge in which Mimete appears before everyone.

Usagi says, seriously, "Mimete!"

Mimete says, looking at Saix, "I turned you from mere data into a living being and this is the result!"

Saix tells Mimete, "Clearly you underestimate the power of the Keyblade."

Mimete yells out, "I know what the Keyblade is! One of the most powerful weapons in the multiverse, but the holder is a teenage brat!"

Sora shouts out, annoyed, "Who are you calling a brat?"

Saix says, "Forgive me. You are not underestimating the Keyblade…You are underestimating its welder."

Mimete says, glaring at Sora, "Let's see if he can handle this!" Mimete snaps her fingers and out from the ground behind the others, The Gleameyes, the boss monster of Floor 74, comes out and before the others could react, it swings its massive weapon creating a massive shockwave that knocks everyone, minus Sora, to the ground.

Sora shouts out, "No!"

Mimete says, "Focus on me, brat!" Mimete fires a beam of energy and Sora barely manages to dodge while with the others, Usagi regains her senses enough to see The Gleameyes about to bare down on them and she has lost her swords for the moment. Eyeing Kairi's Keyblade, Usagi, on instinct that she has developed for over two years of SAO, rolls over, grabs the Keyblade by the handle, and uses Kairi's Keyblade to block The Gleameyes' weapon.

Saix asks, shocked, "What? How can she handle the Keyblade without being chosen by it?" Sora and Mimete are also shocked while the others, who have just regained their senses, look at the scene with varying degrees of surprise.

Donald asks, shocked, "What?"

Kairi says, stunned, "My Keyblade…" Just then Usagi's player menu seems to activate on its own and goes through her equipment menu.

Usagi asks, confused, "Hey, what's going on?" Soon after, her Escalon sword appears in front of her with a bright glow and she asks, "My Escalon?" Just then her sword then transforms into a Keyblade-like weapon.

The Keyblade created from Usagi's sword looks similar to the Star Seeker Keyblade, but all of the parts of the Star Seeker that are blue is silver, the head of the Keyblade only contains the large upside down golden crescent moon as its 'teeth', and the crescent moon on the keychain is silver in color.

Dai asks, confused, "Okay, what's going on?"

Kirito responds, "I have no idea." Kirito then shouts out, "Usagi, look out!" Usagi then sees Gleameyes preparing to attack and on instinct, she grabs the other Keyblade and uses **Cross Block** , the Duel Welding Sword Skill defense technique, to protect herself and throw Gleameyes back. Usagi then uses **Quadruple Pain** , the 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo to stun the boss monster, and Usagi then strikes hard with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, to cause massive damage. However, the boss monster doesn't stay stunned for long and it strikes Usagi, hard.

Mamoru shouts out, "No!"

But before Mamoru could rush to Usagi, Kirito says, "No, Mamoru! Usagi can't stop the Sword Skill once started! She might hit you accidently if you interfere! Once the skill stops, we can leap in!" At one point, Gleameyes manages grab one of Usagi's arms and prepares to impale her, but Usagi uses the other glowing Keyblade to cut the Gleameyes weapon down the middle and impale the Gleameyes, who shatters into data polygons on the loss of all of its health. Usagi stumbles as she looks over her own health in which she is in the red and barely has a few bits left in which she collapses from the mental strain of the battle.

Mizuno says, concerned, "Usagi!" Mamoru and Mizuno rush over to her in which Mimete sneers at this in which Sora notices that her guard is down.

Sora says, with a serious tone, "Hey!" Mimete turns to face Sora and Sora manages to strike her in which he scratches her face shown by streak in which Mimete yelps out.

Mimete shouts out, shocked and angered, "My face! My lovely face! You are going to pay for that one, brat!" Mimete then teleports away by a blue light with Saix following soon afterwards leaving Sora and the others alone with Sora going over to Kairi, who retrieves her Keyblade.

Sora asks, "Kairi, are you all right?"

Kairi says, "I'm fine, Sora." On the meanwhile, Mizuno uses a Healing Crystal to restore Usagi's health to full quickly as she wakes up.

Usagi says, with a winch, "My aching head."

Mamoru asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Kirito says, "She'll be okay, Mamoru. She is just suffering from the immense mental strain from the intense fight."

Dai says, "No joke! She just beat that overgrown freak single handed!"

Usagi asks, "I did what?"

Mizuno asks, "You don't remember?"

Usagi gives a nervous look and Kirito says, a bit nervously, "With really intense fights, Usagi and I can 'snap' and we forget everything that we did in a fight." Mamoru and Mizuno give wide-eyes and Usagi rubs her head nervously.

Asuna asks, "How did Usagi-chan beat that boss monster single handed? Was it weaker like Skull Reaper that you fought when you and Usagi-chan first came here?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "No, Asuna. Actually, I think that it was just as strong as or maybe even stronger than the last Gleameyes and this one was at full power. The one that I had beaten, barely, had already lost one of its four health bars." Kirito says, pointing to Usagi's new Keyblade, "While Usagi has grown stronger, I'm not sure that she could handle a full strength boss monster by herself and I think that thing is responsible."

When Usagi looks at her new Keyblade, she asks, "What is this thing?"

Kirito says, looking at Sora, Kairi, and their friends, "Mimete called it a Keyblade, one of the strongest weapons in the multiverse, and these people have them."

When everyone else looks at the group, Goofy says, "Hello!"

Donald wants to whack Goofy on the head and Kairi tells him, "Easy, Donald."

Akari asks, "Who are you?"

Sora says, with a smile, "Well, I'm Sora! And this is Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." Donald groans as he slaps himself in the armored forehead and Philia looks at them with a curious look in her eyes.

Philia thinks in her mind, _"They aren't like the others around here. Are they like Usagi, Kirito, and their friends?"_

Kirito asks, "I'm Kirito. How did you get into the Hollow Area?"

Kairi asks, curiously, "Hollow Area?"

Sora asks, "Is this the name of this world?"

Asuna responds, "No. This is SAO."

Sora asks, "SAO?"

Dai says, "That's short for Sword Art Online, dude."

Sora says, "Weird name for a world."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Akari asks, "How could you not know about Sword Art Online?"

Mamoru says, "I have a feeling that he isn't from around here. His friends are a good induction."

Dai says, with a nod while looking at Donald and Goofy, "That's for sure."

Donald asks, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mamoru says, "Anyway, explanations are one thing that we can do later. I think that we should get back to the Control Center before we are attacked again."

Kirito says, "Good idea." Kirito tells Sora, "It is best that you and your friends come with us. It isn't safe out here."

Sora and his group look at each other and Kairi says, "I think that it is a good idea, Sora."

Sora says, "If you say so, Kairi." Soon after, the group heads back to a teleportation stone which allows them to teleport into the Hollow Area Control Center where they are safe for the moment.

Dai asks, "Okay, bro, how can you not know about Sword Art Online?"

Sora says, nervously, "Well, we aren't from around here…" Donald glares at Sora and he says, "Come on, Donald! Something tells me that someone like you isn't normal for even this place and that girl has a Keyblade now!"

Usagi displays her new Keyblade and Mamoru asks, "What do you know about this Keyblade? And in fact, where do you come from?" Sora and Kairi sigh as they start to explain about where they come from, the Keyblade, and their adventures which leave quite a few shocked looks to say the least.

Dai says, amazed, "You're kidding me!"

Akari tells Dai, "I don't think that they are, Dai-kun."

Usagi asks, "So, you are basically a world adventure, saving people and worlds from creatures of pure darkness known as Heartless, and your girlfriend is one of seven 'Princess of Heart', seven women with the ability to access the 'heart of all worlds', Kingdom Hearts?"

Sora and Kairi blush from the 'girlfriend' comment and Kairi says, "Um, yeah…"

Sora regains his composer, though not losing his entire blush, and he says, "Right now, we are facing the one that started this whole madness back home. His name is Xehanort and he wants to restart the Keyblade War, a war between Keyblade warriors of the light, darkness, and twilight that fought to protect or take control of the one true Kingdom Hearts, which is the reason that our worlds are separate in our time. He wants to recreate the Kye-Blade, the ultimate and from what I was told, the original Keyblade, the counterpart to Kingdom Hearts, in which the original Kye-Blade broke into seven pieces of light and thirteen pieces of darkness. In order to reform the Kye-Blade, Xehanort needs thirteen 'Dark Keybladers' and seven 'Light Keybladers' to clash and his thirteen 'Dark Keybladers' are thirteen warriors that he has infused with pieces of his 'dark heart' to turn them into clones of himself. He tried to make me into one of his clones, but my friends saved me and despite what Xehanort told him, King Mickey, a Keyblade Master, says that I may have 'unique qualities' that Xehanort may be interested in." Sora says, with a grin, "Not surprising since they said that I'm one of the strongest Keybladers around even though I'm not a master just yet."

Kairi says, with a smile and a giggle, "Oh, geez, Sora…" Kairi then explains, "Anyway, since Xehanort might have an interest in recapturing or killing the seven princesses, including myself, a former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid, decided that I should be trained in the ways of the Keyblade since I gained the ability to use the Keyblade as a combination of my strong heart as a princess and long ago, I had accidently inherited the ability to use the Keyblade from Aqua, a new Keyblade Master at the time, but I didn't remember since I was so young at the time."

Asuna asks, "How did you gain your ability to use the Keyblade?"

Kairi says, "From what King Mickey told me, it was when I touched Aqua's Keyblade. It is called a 'Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony'. If a person is able to hold another Keyblader's Keyblade, it means that they have been accepted to weld the Keyblade."

Kirito says, "I see. When Usagi picked up and used your Keyblade, she was accepted by the power of your Keyblade and given her own."

Sora says, with a grin, "That's right! It means that she has a strong heart! You see, only people with strong hearts not controlled by the darkness can weld the Keyblade."

Mizuno asks, "If that's true, why did you say that there are 'Keybladers of the Dark'?"

Mamoru says, "Those are Keybladers that don't let the darkness control them. They control the darkness including the darkness that's within themselves."

Kairi says, with a nod, "That's right."

Mizuno says, with a smile, "I think that the Keyblade is perfect for Usagi."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I agree."

Mamoru says, "However, this situation is getting worse all of the time."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I agree. If Mimete has found a way to link SAO to other 'cyber worlds' in other universes, we can't be sure that there are other 'virtual worlds' like SAO and ALO out there. Most likely, they are very safe virtual worlds compared to SAO, but if SAO gets 'linked' with them, we can't be sure that SAO's programmed won't spread like a virus to these other virtual worlds and turn them into 'death games'. If these virtual worlds use virtual reality technology similar to Full-Dive technology or something like how Sora-san and his friends got into his 'cyber world', those virtual worlds could be turned into death games as well."

There are gasps and Dai says, "That's seriously not good."

Akari asks, "Who is this Mimete?"

Kirito and Asuna look at Usagi, Mamoru, and Mizuno in which Usagi gives a gentle nod with Mizuno says, "Dai-san, you and Akari-san are going to have to understand that there is a reason why we kept this information from you."

Akari asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Kirito asks, "Have you heard of Sailor Moon?"

Dai says, with a smirk, "Have you heard of Sailor Moon? No duh, Kirito! Who hasn't heard of Sailor Moon? I really don't get the point, dude."

Usagi opens her player menu, opens the new menu bar marked 'Henshin', and when she pushes it and says 'yes' to the acknowledge prompt, she transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon in a bright light and she says, "I'm Sailor Moon."

Philia, Dai, and Akari gasp in shock and Dai yells out, "You…You're the famous super-hero Sailor Moon?!"

Philia says, stunned, "I can't believe it!" Philia asks Kirito, "Kirito, you knew?"

Kirito responds, with a nod, "Usagi was forced to transform when she was given a lethal strike by Heathcliff. She tapped into her powers, somehow, and transformed in which she used her powers to gain a lot of control over SAO at that time as well as to fight him."

Goofy says, "Gwarsh! She sounds famous!"

Sailor Moon scratches her head and Kairi asks, "Wait! What did you mean by calling this world a 'death game'?"

Kirito says, "That's what it is, Kairi-san. This was supposed to be a new frontier for gaming, but instead, this is battle for survival." Sailor Moon gives a slight solemn sigh when she along with the others explains to Sora and his group about SAO, the NervGear, and the whole situation.

When they were done, Kairi gasp in shock and Sora says, stunned, "That's insane!"

Kairi says, shocked, "That's horrible."

Asuna says, with a nod, "It is, Kairi-san. Nearly four thousand people are already dead."

Donald says, "That's just wrong! Games are supposed to be fun, not to kill people! This guy is just as insane as Xehanort!"

Kirito says, "As much as I hate say it in front of Usagi, I have to agree."

Mizuno says, "It isn't a good situation for Sora-san and his friends too."

Sora says, "Yeah, I kind of figured. Since we're digital, here, like we are in Tron's world, if we lose our health, here, we're going to be deleted."

Donald yelps out and he yells out, "Deleted?"

Goofy asks, "Deleted?"

Donald shouts out, "It means destroyed, Goofy! We'll be wiped out of existence!"

Goofy nods his head and he then says, his eyes widen and fearfully, "Wow! That's really bad!"

Donald face-palms himself and Dai says, "Basically, you and your friends are in the same bucket as Kari and I. We die here…we're gone completely."

Kirito says, "But we can say that the way to get them home is also here. They appeared here and that means that Mimete is somewhere here doing whatever she is doing."

Sailor Moon transforms back into Usagi and she asks, "But how? She didn't have the power before to open gateways and link virtual worlds together! How?"

Mamoru says, "That's a good question, Meatball Head. I have some theories and plenty of them aren't good. However, our main focus is to find Mimete and stop her before she causes SAO to become even worse. She could even turn the Amusphere into a deadly weapon with her dark powers."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "That's a good point."

Kirito says, "However, it won't be easy. It looks like she has gained new minions to aid her."

Sora asks, "Why would Saix help her and not be with Xehanort?"

Kairi says, "I don't think that's the real Saix, Sora." When Sora looks at Kairi, she says, "Remember what he said. I think that Saix is some kind of 'digital duplicate' of the original Saix."

Sora asks, "How is that possible?"

Kairi says, "There might information on him in the Radiant Garden computer. After that they sent Ansem the Wise into the Realm of Darkness, they had control of his castle and the center of Radiant Garden before the whole of Radiant Garden was consumed by darkness and turned into Hollow Bastion."

Sora says, with a nod, "That's a good point, Kairi."

Mamoru says, "And it shows that Mimete has a good amount of control in this world since she was able to revive a boss monster that you had defeated before."

Kirito says, "That was a nightmare that I thought that we would never see again."

Mamoru says, "We need to end SAO as fast as we can and more than ever before."

Usagi asks, looking at her Keyblade, "Hold on! Didn't Sora-san say that this thing can open any 'locked door'? Could it help us log out?"

Kirito responds, shaking his head, "I think that it could, Usagi…If there was a 'door' to open. The logout is like a 'virtual door', but remember, he didn't just lock us out of the logout, Kayaba took it away from our menus. The Keyblade can unlock any 'door', but how can it unlock anything, if there is nothing to 'unlock'?"

Usagi says, drolly, "Good point, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Most likely, the 'door' will reappear and 'unlock' when we have completed the game which would make it a massive 'door' with all of us going through it at once. That's how Kayaba planned it."

Asuna says, "This is getting so much more complicated, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It is, Asuna, but we know what we have to do. And it just makes our mission to complete the game more urgent than ever before. The longer the game goes on, especially in this condition, could mean the world is in threat. Mimete may not be able to escape cyber-space, but it doesn't mean that she isn't a threat to the world. For example, she might get into the VRMMO played by Sugu: Alfheim Online."

Mizuno says, concerned, "There are thousands upon thousands of players and more are going in every day since it is very popular."

Mamoru says, "And I dare not say anything of what Mimete would do there and it isn't just killing people."

Dai says, "That's major crap."

Akari asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Kirito says, "Same as always. We continue on to complete the game, but I think that it is best that we don't say anything to the rest of the Assault Team. Even for Sword Art Online, it may be really hard to believe despite a good amount of the Assault Team other than us knowing that Usagi-chan is Sailor Moon."

Usagi says, with a droll tone, "Which Pyro is never going to let go."

Sora says, "Maybe we can help out. We don't have an idea on how we are going to get home and all of this might get reversed if we set you free."

Asuna says, "You have to understand that this is just as dangerous for you as it is for us, Sora-san. Since you are 'digitized', if you die here, you will be completely destroyed since you are your avatars in this world."

Kirito says, "I don't think that's a problem for them, Asuna. Like Usagi, they have faced death and destruction back in the real world and they have faced that kind of stuff in their own 'digital world', so, this situation isn't too different for them."

Sora says, with a nod, "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Usagi asks, "Can you get out of here?"

Kirito says, "I can't see why not, Usagi-chan."

Philia then notices something and Philia says, "Kairi-san, your right hand!" Kairi then looks at her hand and she gasps at what she sees: The same insignia that Kirito and Usagi have is on Kairi's right hand.

Kairi asks, "My hand?" When everyone looks at Kairi's hand, they see that insignia.

Usagi says, shocked, "That's the same one that we have!" Soon after, Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at their hands and they are surprised to see same insignia.

Sora asks, "What is this?"

Kirito says, "We're not completely sure, but it is the only reason that Usagi and I can have access to the Hollow Area once we get back to Aincard itself. Dai and Akari have their own special 'marks' that allows them to do the same, but they are different in design than the ones that we have."

Usagi says, "If you don't have that, unless you are in a party with Kirito, Dai, Akari, or I, you can't get to the Hollow Area from Aincard. And even then, you can only have one person in your party at a time."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we're going to need to regroup."

Mizuno says, "I think I should stay here and see if I can get anything more from the control panel, here."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea." Kirito then asks, "Akari, can you and Asuna come with Philia and me to get the ore that she needs to upgrade her dagger?"

Asuna nods her head and Akari says, with a smile, "Sure!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "With Mimete on the loose around the Hollow Area, I'm not that I can assist Philia and since you are friends with her, I figured out that you would want to keep an eye on her."

Dai asks, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Akari tells Dai, "Dai-kun, Mizuno is part of your party and we can't be sure what will happen if we teleport out of here with the game in its current condition."

Dai says, with a nod, "Good point."

Akari kisses Dai on the cheek and he says, "I'll be all right, Dai-kun."

Dai says, with a warm smile, "I know that you will, Kari-chan." Soon after, Kirito, Philia, Akari, and Asuna use the control panel teleport down to the 'surface' of the Hollow Area to help Philia find the ore that will upgrade her weapon while others stay behind to think about the situation forming around them in which they can't help to wonder how Mimete got the power to do what she did.

 _ **December 19, 2024, SAO, Unknown Sector**_

Within the unknown area of SAO, Mimete is absolutely furious at what happened and she is stomping around as Saix or should I say, the digital duplicate of Saix watches her 'distress' with twelve other similarly cloaked figures.

Mimete yells out, angrily, "I can't believe this!"

Saix tells Mimete, "I believe that the evidence is there. The girl has gained the power of the Keyblade."

Mimete responds, "I know that! She could use it to escape this place at any time!"

Saix tells Mimete, "I don't believe so. From what you said, Kayaba didn't just lock them out of using the logout, he took it out of their menus. The Keyblade can't 'unlock a door' if there is no 'door to unlock'."

Mimete's eyes widen and she says, with a sinister smile, "Well, that's a different story. For once, Kayaba is assisting me by not allowing his piece niece to escape. As long as she remains, my plans can go forward."

Saix says, with a plain tone, "Indeed. However, while it isn't too hard for you to give us 'life' by adapting the AI programming of the 'beings' on this Hollow Area to turn us into true AI, it is still incredible that you could link this virtual world with other worlds."

Mimete says, with a wicked smile, "I had learned that there is more to Kayaba than meets the eye." Mimete says, with a sneer, "But I can barely tap into that power and that shows that he is still around! He is blocking me from it! If I could have that power, it wouldn't be a problem for me to get out of here and in fact, return to the real world and restore my body to flesh and blood!"

Saix asks, "Is that possible?"

Mimete says, with a nod, "With the secrets that Kayaba hold, yes. However, he is smart…for a human. I'll give him that much. I'll doubt that I get it. I'll have to settle for escaping here, but with other virtual worlds out there and the humans so dependent on computer technology, it would be easy to take over the world even if I'm trapped here. All I need to do is make that Moon brat wail like she never has before."

Saix responds, "It won't be easy, Mimete. If she is able to weld the Keyblade, then her heart is still very strong."

Mimete says, with a sneer, "And a heart can be broken, Saix!"

Saix says, "True, Mimete. But don't underestimate a person that welds the Keyblade, it could be your undoing."

Mimete responds, glaring at Saix, "Don't you dare lecture me! You were nothing more than data! I made you what you are and I can unmake you just as easily! It be just as easy as hitting a delete button on a computer, understand?"

Saix responds, "Understood, Mimete." Mimete walks away and Saix just shakes his head as his words may be foreboding something 'unpleasant' happening to Mimete in the near future.

And that's the chapter, everyone! You must be thinking: Whoa! You are now going WAY off-base of your original story! Anyway, while this story is a 'spin-off' of my original **Sailor Moon Online** story, it is a story with a life of its own so to speak, folks. I'm adding its own 'unique flavor' while making sure that's its 'connection' to my original fanfiction that it is based on is secure and valid, everyone! Anyway, expect plenty more twists in the future, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	10. Battling to the Top

As I said in the ending commentary in the last chapter, this story is a 'spin-off' to my original **Sailor Moon Online** , but I also intend for it to be more than just a plain 'spin-off', I want to give this story a 'life' of its own. I'm hoping to give this story its own 'identity' while leaving its connection to the original fanfiction that it is based off of 'valid' and intact, folks! I'm hoping that I'm doing a good job of that.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 10: Battling to the Top**

 _ **December 20, 2024, Hollow Area**_

In the Hollow Area Control Area, Kirito, Philia, Akari, and Asuna are together as Kirito gives Philia an improved dagger.

Kirito tells Philia, "Here you go, Philia."

Philia responds, "Thank you, Kirito."

Kirito says, "No problem. Anyway, I don't think that it is a good idea for you to stay here with someone like Mimete on the loose."

Philia responds, with a forced smile, "I'll be fine, Kirito."

Asuna asks, "Are you sure, Philia-san?"

Philia replies, with a nod, "I'll been here for a month now. I'll be okay."

Akari tells Philia, "We'll be back, Philia. We promise."

Philia says, with a smile, "I know, Akari." Kirito, Asuna, and Akari head over to the teleport stone and use it to return to Arc Sofia in which Philia has a solemn look on her face.

 _ **December 20, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Agil's shop/inn in Arc Sofia, Mamoru, our Sailor Scouts, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Klein, and our two Keybladers, Sora and Kairi, are together as Lisbeth looks at Usagi's new Keyblade.

Silica asks, "So, it is a Keyblade?"

Setsuna says, with a nod, "It is Silica. It is one of the strongest weapons in all universes. My Garnet Rod is based on the Keyblade, but nowhere close to its power."

Sinon says, plainly, "It is looks like a very large key…A very strange large key."

Kairi says, with a smile, "Well, don't let looks fool you."

Lisbeth says, "It is pretty weird…and yet, pretty cool looking."

Tomoe says, "It looks so amazing, Setsuna-mama."

Setsuna says, "That it is, Firefly. The Keyblade can unlock any door no matter what. However, since Kayaba didn't just lock all of the players' logout buttons, but took away the logout feature, the Keyblade can't help."

Haruka says, with a nod, "If there is no 'door' to 'unlock', you can't expect the Keyblade unlock it, right? It seems like the Keyblade can only be used as an offensive weapon for the time being."

Michiru says, "I don't think so, Haruka-chan. If the Keyblade can unlock any 'door', what about locked passageways in the game itself? Typically, you would need to complete certain requires in order to open those gateways, but the Keyblade could be the 'ultimate cheat code' in this case."

Sinon says, "That's actually a pretty valid theory."

Mamoru says, "I agree. The Keyblade should be able to unlock any locked passages that may require some kind of quest or event to continue on."

Sora says, with a smile, "I don't see why not."

Kairi says, "When there is a 'door' that Sora needed to open, the Keyblade help guided his way."

Sinon says, "Basically, it means that with the Keyblade, we have a new way to advance quickly in the game."

Silica says, excitedly, "That's great!"

Lisbeth asks, "Hey, can I see it?"

Sora says, "Hold it!" Everyone looks at Sora and he says, "Only someone chosen by the Keyblade can weld it. Usagi was only able to use Kairi's Keyblade since it deemed her worthy to."

Makoto asks, "So, the Keyblade is alive?"

Setsuna responds, "In a way, yes."

Hino asks, "How can a weapon be alive?"

Kairi says, "I'm not sure, but the Keyblade is picky on who is allowed to weld them."

Sora says, taking out his Keyblade Key Keyblade, "Here, catch."

Sora throws his Keyblade to Klein, he catches, and he asks, "Are you sure that you want me…?" He then yelps as it vanishes from his hands and reappears in Sora's hands.

Setsuna says, "I believe our young Keyblade Warrior has made the point quite clear."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Klein says, annoyed, "No fair!"

There are plenty of snickers and Usagi asks, "Could Lisbeth do an appraisal on it?"

Usagi puts her Keyblade on the table and Hino says, "Hey, Meatball Head, I don't think you can just appraise a legendary real world weapon that became part of a digital world using abilities that come from a computer system." However, Lisbeth pokes the Keyblade with her finger and menu prompt appears above the Keyblade which surprises everyone.

Lisbeth says, "Well, this says that this baby is called Lunar Light and it is listed as a Keyblade…Holy crap! This thing has really high stats and when I mean high, most weapons in SAO don't even come close to the stats of this baby, player made or monster drop!"

There are surprised looks and Klein asks, "Really?"

Agil, who is behind the counter, whistles and he says, "If it coming from one of the top blacksmiths of SAO, it must be something."

Usagi says, taking her Keyblade, "Lunar Light, huh? To be honest, it is very lovely."

Leafa says, with a nod, "It is a bit strange for a sword, but it is also very beautiful too."

Minako says, with a smile, "Well, you can't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Haruka says, "Especially with Mimete on the loose."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Klein asks, "Anyway, are you serious?"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "Deadly serious, Klein. However, I don't get how she can do it. It is impossible for SAO to connect to other worlds and I doubt that Mimete herself could have the power herself."

Mizuno says, "It is really confusing and very concerning. From what I could tell from the control console in the Hollow Area Control Area, it might be possible that SAO's processing power is getting stronger."

There are surprised looks and Silica asks, "What do you mean Mizuno-san?"

Sinon says, "It means that the game is getting enhanced by the other 'digital worlds' that it is getting connected to."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "That's right, Sinon. It is like linking multiple computers and servers together to enhance their processing power. In this case, SAO's programming, processing ability, and more is getting enhanced, but it may be making things worse."

Agil says, "With the 'glitches' in the game, this 'enhancement' might make things worse and the 'malfunction' might be even worse."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Exactly, Agil-san."

Lisbeth says, drolly, "Just great."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Liz."

Just then Kirito's voice says, "Then it shows that we need to complete the game as quickly as possible." Everyone then looks to see Kirito, Asuna, Akari, and Dai enter the room.

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "It looks like the lovebirds are back." Dai, Akari, Kirito, and Asuna blush and Lisbeth asks, with a teasing tone, "By the way, Asuna, did you meet with the 'pretty young treasure hunter' of the Hollow Area?"

Asuna says, with a plain tone and the blush on her cheeks, "Yes, I met Philia-san. She does have an orange cursor, but despite that, she seems to be a quite honorable person and nowhere near the typical orange."

Lisbeth asks, with a sly grin, "You know what I really meant Asuna?"

Asuna yells out, annoyed with a blush still on her cheeks, "Liz!"

There are plenty of laughs and such and Makoto asks, "Anyway, did you see any of those players that she was talking about?"

The others from the four that came in became serious and Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, we did see other players in there and Dai, Akari, and Philia did have a point about them."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun. They seem…I really can't explain it. They seem like regular players, but something about them was…off."

Leafa asks, curiously, "Off?"

Kirito says, "We don't know how to explain it much Dai, Akari, and Philia were unable to, but the players, if they are really players, in the Hollow Area are different from the ones here in Aincard. It does make me believe that one of them could have 'gone wild' and attacked Philia-san for some reason and while this 'player' was still green, Philia was forced to kill this player." Kirito glances at Dai and Akari and he thinks, _"However, something tells me that while it is not a lie, it isn't the whole story."_

Klein says, "I don't get why she would want to stay there after an experience like that."

Asuna tells Klein, "Klein, even though Philia-san was forced to kill in self-defense, the system is treating her like a criminal player! The instant that she arrived in Arc Sofia, she would be attacked by the NPC guards!"

Klein says, "Oh, yeah. You're right."

Silica asks, "Doesn't mean that Philia-san is trapped since the only way for her to return to Aincard is here in Arc Sofia only?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, it seems that way."

Asuna asks, "What do you mean Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "We both know that those players in the Hollow Area are 'unusual', but something about them doesn't seem right just like Dai, Akari, and Philia said they are."

Dai asks, "Okay, so?"

Kirito replies, "What if they aren't players at all?"

There are surprised looks and Asuna says, "Kirito-kun, Philia-san's cursor wouldn't be orange if she didn't commit against a player."

Kirito says, with a nod, "True, but what if the system mistaken who or what Philia-san attacked as a player? With the system as it is now, we can't say that it is not possible."

Klein asks, "But Kirito, dude, who or what could the system mistake as a player?"

Kirito says, "I'm not sure, Klein. To be honest, it is only a theory and right now, there is no evidence to back it up."

Mamoru says, "Well, right now, our main focus should be on stopping Mimete and finishing the game as soon as possible."

Mizuno says, "I agree. However, we can't let Mimete do as she pleases in the game until we can complete it."

Haruka says, with a nod, "No joke. When we beat this game, Mimete will go down with it as long as she is still 'bound' to Aincard itself."

Michiru says, "And she will be making every attempt to not let the game get cleared until she can escape herself."

Kirito says, "And it could mean that she could target other players in the meantime to get to us especially Usagi."

Usagi asks, concerned, "Me?"

Kirito says, "It is like Mimete said, Usagi. She wants you distressed and in despair so she can feed off your negative emotions like she did with all of the dark emotions that we have released from the game."

Silica says, with a shiver, "She used our pain to get stronger. It is…its wrong!"

Lisbeth says, "Yeah, I know. But this is a big bad villainess, Silica-chan, and you know how they can be."

Leafa asks, "So, what can we do, big brother?"

Kirito says, "Right now, our best bet is clearing the game as quickly as possible, but I think we should also go into the Hollow Area and try to find Mimete."

Haruka says, "Whoa, cowboy! Hold up! Mimete isn't just some in-game monster! She is monster in human form with human-like intelligence and adaptability with powers that go beyond this game!"

Hino says, "No kidding, Kirito! We're the only ones with a chance against Mimete!"

Kirito says, "Only around here, but you can't get to the Hollow Area without Usagi, Dai, Akari, or me."

The Sailor Scouts look at each other and Mamoru says, with a sigh, "Kirito has a point. And each of them can only carry one person at a time."

Kirito says, "And we are in all in this like it or not. Once Mimete threatened the lives of everyone who survived here on Sword Art Online, it became our problem, not just the problem of Usagi and her friends."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree with Kirito-kun. All of us, not just us who have been fighting on the frontlines, have been fighting in one form or another to survive until we can be freed from this. Mimete is threatening our survival and that means it is the problem for everyone."

Makoto says, "I'm not saying that I agree with her not to leave to us, but she does have a point."

Minako says, with a nod, "I've got to agree with Mako-chan."

Haruka says, with her crossed in front of her, "It doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Mamoru says, "For now, we should focus on getting to the top as quickly as possible."

Mizuno says, "But we have to remember that the faster we get to the top of Aincard, the more desperate that Mimete will become."

Kirito says, "And it means that we are going to need to stop her sooner or later."

Leafa asks, "What should we do now?"

Kirito says, "I think that we should take it easy until tomorrow when we explore floor eighty. We've had a big day for these past few days."

Hino says, "No kidding."

Klein says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito."

Kirito tells Klein, "I hope that you can understand why you need make sure that your guild needs to keep this quite."

Klein says, with a nod, "It is already hard enough with our little 'Moon Princess' over here and if this kind of information gets out, it will be a panic like the first day of this whole ordeal."

Lisbeth says, holding herself, "Don't remind me, Klein."

Klein says, rubbing his head, "Sorry."

Usagi tells Klein, "You didn't mean anything by it, Klein."

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's get Sora and his friends are accommodated in Arc Sofia and we can discuss our plans."

Klein asks, "But what about their…friends?"

Kirito says, "Well, I think that your friends, Goofy and Donald, should remain out of sight. Even though we are in a safe zone, the other players might mistake them for monsters though I seriously doubt that, but to be honest, I'm not sure how the other players will react to a humanoid…whatever, Goofy-san, is and a walking talking duck. Also, since your friend, Donald, relies on magic, he isn't going to be any use here since Sword Art Online doesn't have magic and without magic, I'm sorry to say that your friend is helpless Sora-san."

Sora says, "Donald is going to be mad, but you do have a point."

Kairi says, "Until we can get out of here, Donald will be helpless against the monsters that are part of this world and this world is more dangerous for us since these are our real bodies. If we die in here, this world will destroy us completely."

Sora says, with a smile, "It isn't like we had faced life or death situations before, Kairi! I know that we will pull through this one!"

Kairi says, with a smile, "I know, Sora."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, we should rest up for the exploration that's going to happen tomorrow."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Minako asks Sora, with a sly smirk, "By the way, you and Kairi seem to be quite close. How close are you?"

Sora and Kairi blush at this comment and Hino says, annoyed, "Cut it out, Mina-chan!"

Minako responds, "You know me, Hino."

Hino replies, "Don't I know it, Mina-chan?"

Minako asks, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?" There are quite a few giggles and laughs at Minako's expensive while Usagi can't help to wonder what the future will hold for them as they continue their adventures in SAO in which the situation seems to be expanding far beyond the horror that it started as over two years ago.

 _ **Kingdom Hearts Universe, unknown time**_

Within the home universe of Sora and Kairi, we find a humanoid mouse, King Mickey, ruler of the world of Disney castle and a Keyblade Master, Riku, Sora's and Kairi's friend and another as well as newest Keyblade Master, and Yen Sid, a former Keyblade Master, are assembled in Yen Sid's tower and discussing what happened recently.

Riku says, "I have to go after them!"

Yen Sid says, "Patience, Master Riku."

Mickey tells Riku, "I know that you are worried and in fact, I want to go after them myself."

Riku asks, seriously, "Then why not?"

Yen Sid responds, "Our worlds need you just in case Xehanort attempts to take advantage of the situation and you seem to lack faith in Kairi's new strength and Sora's strength."

Riku responds, a bit annoyed, "I always believed in Sora, Master Yen Sid. However, Kairi is untested, so, yes, I'm worried about them. And how can I not worry about both of them? They are my best friends!"

Yen Sid says, "Understandable, Master Riku. However, they cannot return home if there is no home for them to return to, Master Riku."

Mickey tells Riku, "I know that it is hard, Riku. We have to trust in Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy."

Riku says, with a sigh, "Right, Mickey." Riku thinks in his mind, _"Sora, you, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy have to remain safe. We need you."_

 _ **December 21, 2024, Floor 80, Field**_

In the fields outside of the main city of Floor 80, Kariana, Kirito, Lisbeth, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are assembled together as they look at the field in front of them in which it is a lifeless patch of rocky ground with trees without any leaves or needles on them with large stones implanted in the hard ground where there is a small hill with stone slopes that lead up to a cavern entrance.

Dai says, "This is the next floor."

Kirito says, "We'll have to get up that small hill which seems to contain the entrance to the next labyrinth."

Lisbeth says, "Looks a bit tough."

Dai says, with a smirk and plain tone, "I've seen tougher at Rainbow Gardens."

Akari says, with a smile, "We have seen plenty of tough things."

Lisbeth says, "I believe you, but I can't believe that you and Dai have such blacksmith skills."

Dai says, "We couldn't just be 'bounty hunters' in Rainbow Gardens."

Akari says, "I hope that our blacksmithing shop is okay without us."

Dai responds, "Don't worry. The others will take care of it for us until we get Tai and the others home."

Mamoru says, "You are assuming that you are going back there."

Dai says, "Yeah, bro. We don't exactly have bodies to return to."

Kirito says, "Forgive me for being skeptical that you are just 'digital information' now, Dai-san."

Usagi says, "If you are in this virtual world, your real bodies must be still alive somewhere."

Akari says, "Dai and I always hoped so, but the more that we thought about and the thing is that explosion was deadly, we can't be so sure."

Usagi tells Akari, "You can't give up hope." Usagi says, "To be honest, it is one of the things that kept all of us going for these long two years."

Kairi says, "It must have been hard on you."

Usagi nods her head and Kirito says, trying to quickly change the subject, "Anyway, we should get going."

Mamoru says, looking ahead, "It looks like the monsters look like huge scorpions."

Kirito says, "Then we have to be careful of poison attacks."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Good thing we stocked up on antidote crystals."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Liz."

Sora says, with a grin, "By the way, thanks for the help getting some stuff."

Dai says, with a smirk, "No problem. You are kind of stuck with us, so, it would be a serious piss off if we didn't help you."

Akari says, with a warm smile, "He means that we are glad to help."

Kirito asks Usagi, "Any change in your status, Usagi?"

Usagi says, "Other than addition of this Keyblade and 'Keyblader' skill, not really."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I've got to say that bad boy is pretty awesome."

Kirito says, "Well, the best way to determine its ability in the game is to see it in action."

Sora says, with a grin while getting his Kingdom Key Keyblade out, "Prepare to be amazed."

Kairi brings out her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and Akari says, "It is pretty amazing that you don't need to use the player menus to call them out."

Mamoru says, "Since the Keyblades are real-like weapons with powers of their own, we can be sure that these Keyblades are so powerful since the game hasn't taken too much effect on them."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I'll say, Mamoru-kun. If it is able to influence the game like the Silver Crystal has, this Keyblade must be really powerful."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "And it may prove a very useful tool in completing the game and stopping Mimete."

Lisbeth tells Usagi, "Man, girl! You really have some nasty enemies!"

Usagi responds, drolly, "Tell me about it, Liz." Usagi says, with a plain tone, "However, they never did something on this scale or the horror and misery that it caused."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Easy, Usagi-chan. You have to control your emotions. You can't let this get to you."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'll try, Kirito."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "That's the spirit, girlfriend."

Dai asks, seriously, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "Not a thing, Dai." Soon enough, the group ventures forward and they easily take out the scorpion style monsters on their way to the entrance of the labyrinth area of the floor.

As they get to the paved slops at the bottom of the entrance, Dai says, with a sly smile, "That was easy."

Kirito says, "Don't get too overconfident, Dai."

Usagi says, "Plenty a player died due to overconfidence. One too many."

Sora says, with a grin, "I'm sure that he will be fine. You were all pretty awesome!"

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Well, we have been at this for over two years."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we should continue on." However, they hear a feminine scream from above them and they look to see a female player running from the entrance of the cave, down the slopes, and past them.

Dai asks, "What was that? Who was that?"

Akari says, "It looked like a player."

Mamoru says, "She looked pretty scared."

Dai asks, "What freaked her out?"

Usagi says, nervously, "I really don't want to know that."

Mamoru says, "Our only way in is there."

Usagi says, nervously, "I was afraid that you would say that, Mamoru-kun." The group ventures up in which they meet two skeleton monsters, Skeleton Pawns, in which they defeat easily and they venture inside of the cavern where they find themselves in a dark and damp underground man-made catacomb.

Dai says, "Somebody has been seeing too many horror flicks."

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding, Dai-kun."

Usagi says, nervously, "First, skeletons and now, this. Just great."

Lisbeth tells Kirito, "It is a good thing that you partnered up with me and not Asuna."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I don't think that she could take it."

Mamoru asks, "What do you mean?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Asuna is just like Usagi. She doesn't take well to ghosts."

Sora asks, "Really?"

Kairi asks Usagi, "Are you scared of ghosts?"

Usagi responds, "Scared, no. Terrified, yep!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "There were mainly astral AKA ghost like monsters on floor sixty-five and the floor above that. Asuna had to do her best to stay out of those explorations and Usagi…"

Usagi says, nervously, "Please don't remind me, Liz." The others then notice that Usagi's legs were shaking a lot.

Dai asks, "Sorry to be rude and all, but you fought monsters before coming here and you are afraid of ghosts?"

Usagi responds, annoyed, "Youma and monsters are things that I can feel and moon dust in which they are less creepy and in fact, plenty of them are just plain ridiculous. Ghosts are scary, you can't touch them, and they can possibly hurt and possess you to do things out of your control. They are just plain creepy! I hate ghosts!"

Akari says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Usagi. You aren't the only one in the world. There have got be millions of people all over the world afraid of ghosts."

Usagi says, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I don't feel better…much."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we should be careful. We don't know what could happen here. If this is like 'haunted cave' or something like that, there could be dangerous traps."

Kairi says, with a nod, "We had better be careful then." The group ventures ahead, but they then find a large armored skeleton monster with a single male player, known as Noshi, facing it, but he looked exhausted and his HP was getting low.

Noshi says, weakly, "It's strong…" The skeleton monster swings its sword at Noshi, but he is sent backwards as a **Linear** from Usagi, using her new Keyblade, hitting its sword causing it to stumble back.

The rest of the group arrives and Kirito asks, "Are you okay?"

Noshi responds, "Yeah. That was close. I'm sorry to ask, but I'm going to need to recover."

Dai says, "Just get out of the way and let us do our thing."

Noshi says, with a nod, "Right. Thanks." Noshi gets out of the way as our group assemble in front of the monster, Skeleton Guarder, and prepare to fight him.

Dai says, with a smirk, "He doesn't look so tough."

Usagi asks, drolly, "You are kidding, right?" Soon after, the group fights the Skeleton Guarder in which Dai and Kirito use two swords to block the attacks of the large skeleton monster with Sora and Kairi hitting it in the legs causing it to stumble. Usagi then hits it with **Quadruple Pain** , the 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo that stuns its opponent in which Kirito uses **Starburst Stream** , the 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, in which the monster shatters into data polygons.

Sora says, with a smile, "That was easy."

Kirito says, "I've got to admit that you are right, Sora."

Soon after, Noshi returns to the room and he says, "You did it!"

Dai says, with a smile, "Piece of cake!"

Kirito tells Noshi, "You know, you shouldn't be fighting alone on these upper floors."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Says one of the two legendary solo players, the 'Black Swordsman'." Kirito becomes fluster at that remark knowing that he has no counter for that.

Noshi says, with a whistle, "Oh, yeah! It is you! No wonder you took care of them so easily and I can see the White Valkyrie is here with you!" Noshi says, pointing to Usagi, "I recognize the White Valkyrie's cloak anywhere!"

Usagi says, nervously, "Well, it is a one of a kind rare item."

Noshi says, "Anyway, I wasn't alone. My partner was with me and when that monster appeared, she screamed and ran off."

Kairi says, "It must have been the girl that we saw ran away."

Mamoru says, "Most likely, Kairi-san."

Kirito asks, "Does she have a problem with astral-like monsters?"

Noshi says, "I guess so. She was handling the scorpion monsters just fine."

Usagi says, nervously, "Well, I know how she feels."

Noshi says, "Anyway, I'm fine and I'm going to head back to town."

Kirito says, "Good idea." Noshi then takes off to return back to town to recover and replenish his supplies.

Mamoru says, "Most likely, these are the kind of monsters that we are going to face."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "It is a good thing that Asuna isn't here after all."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I hate to say it, but you are right, Liz. Asuna would be hard pressed to handle this floor."

Usagi asks, annoyed, "And why did you pick me to be here?"

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Well, we need someone as good as our 'Black Swordsman' in case he does something a bit 'crazy'." Kirito then glares at Lisbeth for that remark and Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Just joking! Just joking!" The group continues on into the dungeon, fighting armored skeleton monsters along the way, and they find themselves in front of a locked door.

Akari says, "It's locked."

Kirito says, "We need to find a key to open it."

Dai asks, "Hold up! Didn't Sora and Kairi say that the Keyblade can open any door as long as there is a 'door' to open?"

Usagi says, "Well, yeah."

Mamoru asks, "Why not give it a try?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "It wouldn't hurt, Usagi."

Usagi says, taking out her Keyblade, "Okay." Usagi points her Keyblade at the door, a beam of light comes from the Keyblade, hits the center of the door, and the door opens immediately.

Lisbeth says, excitedly, "It worked!"

Kirito says, amazed, "Incredible."

Sora says, with a grin, "Told ya!"

Dai says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I think that we just found a way to getting to the top a bit easier."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You said it Kirito." The group continues on, battling more monsters, and when they get to another locked door, Kairi uses her Keyblade to open the door in which they go through. However, at one point, they find papers on the ground.

Mamoru asks, "What are these?"

When Kirito looks at the papers, he says, "The papers say that the 'Corpse Capital that was born at the very deep'. Corpse Capital? Could it be referring to the monsters in this dungeon? And it was being 'born'. It might mean that it was created."

Dai says, "Sounds like a reference to a haunted house in a horror flick."

Usagi asks, nervously, "Did you have to say that?"

Kirito says, "Anyway, this makes me worried what's coming up next. We need to remain on guard."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito." They continue on battling with astral and slime monsters in which they find a book that Kirito picks up and reads.

Usagi asks, "What does it say Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Brave and reckless people might become its food."

Akari asks, a bit nervously, "It's food?"

Kairi says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Kirito says, "I know, Kairi-san. I think that the 'brave and reckless people' are us, the players, and the rest…It is exactly what it says."

Usagi says, drolly, "Just great." The group continues onwards where they confront more monsters, mainly slime type monsters, until they find another book.

Dai says, "Another one."

Kirito reads it and he says, "It reads: Those who are foolish in confronting the decaying king dragon may become residence of the Corpse Capital."

Usagi says, sarcastically, "That sounds pleasant."

Kairi asks, "What is this about a 'decaying king dragon'?"

Kirito says, "Most likely, a zombie dragon type monster. It might be a dungeon boss."

Lisbeth asks, "What should we do Kirito?"

Kirito says, "I believe that we have to face it."

Usagi says, drolly, "I was afraid that you would say that."

Dai says, "Something tells me that we won't be able to advance until that dragon is nothing, but bones."

Mamoru says, "That's probably a good point." Usagi sighs as the group continued on until they see an open room where they see a huge zombie dragon.

Akari asks, "Is that it?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I think so, Akari. That monster must be the 'Decayed King Dragon'."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Here we go." Mamoru puts his one of his hands on one of Usagi's shoulders and when she looks at him, Mamoru smiles at her and she smiles back in which the group enters the room in which the door seals shut behind them.

Sora says, "The door!"

Kirito says, "A trap. We can't get out until we defeat this monster."

The monster, Dragon Zombie, gives a nightmarish roar and Akari says, "Here it comes!" The group prepares its weapon and the Dragon Zombie attacks, but the group manages to surround it in which they unleash nearly simultaneous Sword Skills and strikes in which they defeat it nearly instantly.

After the monster shatters into data polygons, Dai says, "That was anti-climactic."

Sora says, with a smile, "Probably because we are so strong."

Mamoru says, "Don't get too confident, Sora. Remember, death in this world is true death…More for you and Kairi than the rest of us."

Kairi tells Sora, "Mamoru is right, Sora. Please don't do anything too reckless."

Sora says, with a grin, "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll be just fine." The group ventures into a cave where they find another book and Kirito picks it up to read it.

Usagi asks, "What does it say this time?"

Kirito responds, "The sage that created the decaying king dragon has become the sacrifice, becoming a corpse, and spending the eternal time…"

Akari asks, "What does that mean?"

Mamoru says, "It sounds similar to what we found before. I think that it is the backstory for the monster that we just fought that the game made."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, most likely. The story about the person that created that monster was the first one eaten by that monster."

Usagi says, with a winch, "Gross!"

Kirito says, "Well, remember Usagi that this is the backstory for that monster that was created by the game."

Kairi says, "Anyway, let's forget about ghouls for the time being."

Usagi says, "Sorry to be insulting, but easy for you to say, Kairi-san." The group continues through the caverns and fighting more monsters, mainly slimes, they venture out of the cavern where they find themselves outside where they see more astral monsters, mainly dressed in 'Grim Reaper' style, including one giving off a sinister glow and enemy scan of Kirito and Usagi refer to it as Darkness and it is level 100 monster with multiple health bars through not as much as a boss monster.

Dai says, "Nasty look creep."

Akari says, with a nod, "You said it, Dai-kun."

Kirito says, "It must be a field boss."

Usagi says, nervously, "A creepy field boss."

Sora says, "Well, something tells me that we are going to need to defeat it."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "It might give us critical information on the floor boss."

Usagi says, drolly, "I was afraid that you might say that." Usagi draws her sword, Lunar Excelsior, and prepares to battle with it and her Keyblade as the group takes defensive positions in which Kirito uses his knife throwing ability to hit the monster, giving only one health point of damage, and attracting his attention, as the astral monster, Darkness, goes over to them and attacks with its scythe in which Akari blocks with her shield.

Kirito says, "Here we go everyone!"

Usagi says, with a serious tone, "I'll start off! **Shine Circular!** " Usagi then slams Darkness with a 15 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo that also inflicts a blind effect on the monster.

Lisbeth says, "Nice, Usagi! **Strike Heart!** "

As Lisbeth starts off with a 3 hit Mace Sword Skill combo, Kirito shouts out at the same time, "I'll help too, Liz! **Depth Impact!** " Kirito then aids Lisbeth with a 5 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo that weakens the monster in which the double attack slams the monster hard with a lot of damage.

Kairi says, amazed, "Wow! Nice work!"

Sora says, with a grin, "Yeah! Our turn!" Working together, Sora and Kairi slash the monster at the same time and it was all that was needed causing it to shatter into data polygons.

Dai says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Mamoru says, "Don't get too confident, Dai. We may have defeated this sub-boss, but the field boss will be another story."

Usagi asks Kirito, "Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "We got it, Usagi."

Lisbeth says, "That's good."

Everyone looks at the dungeon area and Dai says, "Next stop, the dungeon area."

Kairi asks, "What are those like?"

Dai responds, "The same old classic things that you would find in game dungeons: An overgrown maze and a lot of monsters that you have to battle."

Akari giggles at this and Kirito says, "A crude way of saying it, but you has a point."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, we have to be careful in the main dungeon of the floor."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right, Mamoru-kun." The group then ventures into the main dungeon where they find themselves battle huge plant monsters that are like ones that Silica, Kirito, and Usagi fought on Floor 47 and they easily venture on until at one point they reach a stairway to the next part of the dungeon.

Kirito looks over the items and he asks, "Huh? What's this?"

Usagi asks, "What's up, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "It looks like I got a rare item. It's a diamond."

There are looks of surprise and Dai says, with a whistle, "Wow! That's a rarity in any world!"

Kirito says, "This is perfect. Yui wanted me to get her a shiny stone."

Lisbeth tells Kirito, "Are you sure? If you sell that, you could get a lot of money. Do you want to sell it to her? Maybe you could give her a cheaper gemstone."

Kirito says, "I could, but Yui has been trying her best for us. She rarely asks for anything. I think that she deserves this."

Lisbeth says, "If you say so, Kirito. I'm okay with that. Yui is so lucky to have someone like you."

Akari says, with a smile, "I think that Kirito is great dad."

Kirito gives a blush and he says, clearing his throat, "Anyway, I'll keep the diamond and give it to Yui. Anyway, we should get back to work." The group nods their heads in agreement and they venture to the next floor where their main enemies are astral and slime type monsters through at one point, they fight another Dragon Zombie monster and defeat it. Soon enough, the venture into a familiar long hallway.

Akari says, "This looks familiar."

Usagi says, "Yeah, it is the same. A different 'feeling' than the rest of the floor itself."

Lisbeth asks, "So, the room containing the floor boss is here?"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Most likely, Liz, let's move on ahead." The group moves onto until they reached a familiar set of doors.

Kairi asks, "What's this?"

Dai says, "The entrance to the boss' chamber, Kairi-san."

Kirito says, "When we defeat this boss, we can venture onto the next floor."

Mamoru says, "We had better set the destination for the crystal to transport us here when we assemble the raiding party."

Dai says, with a plain tone, "I've already got one ready to go."

Akari says, "I'll help, Dai-kun."

As Akari and Dai set up the Corridor Crystal for later on, Sora asks, "How tough are these guys?"

Kirito responds, "They are really tough, Sora-san. They are too powerful for even Usagi and I to take on alone or even together and we are two of the strongest players in the game."

Usagi says, "We need huge amount of the top players to defeat these floor bosses and even then…Many times than not, we lost people." Usagi can't help to remember all of the boss fights in which at least one player lost their lives in the battle.

Dai says, with a grin, "Well, you got us now!"

Sora says, with a smirk, "Same here!"

Kirito says, "I hate to say this, but I believe that we are going to need you and that's no insult to you, Sora-san." Kirito says, with a plain tone, "With Mimete and all that she has done and what has happened, we are going to need more allies than ever before and that's a fact."

Mamoru says, nodding his head in agreement, "I agree, Kirito."

Lisbeth says, "No kidding. This has gone way beyond what the game has been and it has already been a long nightmare."

Dai says, "I hate to be a major downer, but with what has happening, this nightmare for the SAO players could turn into a war zone for the entire world if that nutjob sorceress gets her way."

Usagi says, drolly, "Don't remind me, Dai."

Mamoru says, "Well, when we beat the game, as long as Mimete remains bound to SAO, when the game is gone, she will be removed with it."

Kirito says, "However, there is a possibility that we may have to take her down before then, Mamoru. But for now, let's get back to Arc Sofia and plan for the next boss fight." The others nod their heads in agreement as they prepare to use teleport crystal to return to Arc Sofia and plan for the attack on the boss of Floor 80.

 _ **December 21, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning Arc Sofia, Mamoru, Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Sinon, and the Sailor Scouts are assembled together and they are discussing what happened when they explored Floor 80 and the information on the boss monster of said floor.

Asuna says, slightly shivering, "To be honest, I'm glad that I wasn't there."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Yeah, Asuna. You would be shaking in your boots."

Asuna asks Usagi, "Are you okay, Usagi?"

Usagi says, "Fine as I will ever be, Asuna. You would think that after this situation that I would over ghosts by now, but they still freak me out."

Asuna nods her head and Makoto says, with a smile, "Well, you do have a point. These game 'ghost monsters', you can pound into the dirt, but ghosts back in the real world are usually things that you can't fight."

Hino says, "Not unless you are a spiritualist of some sort, Mako-chan."

Silica asks Usagi, with a curious tone, "Was it scary, Usagi?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "A bit Silica."

Asuna says, "Anyway, it is good news to know that the Keyblade can break through locked doors in the game."

Sinon says, "And it might be possible that the Keyblade can unlock sealed gateways since those gateways like a 'locked door'."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "That's a good point, Sinon."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "I agree, Mamoru. We are going to need to test that out. However, it looks like the Keyblade might help us get up to floor one hundred a bit faster since the Keyblade can open up sealed passageways."

Setsuna says, "As it is said, the Keyblade can open any gateway even if I sealed the Time Gates tight, the Keyblade can easily open them."

Hino says, "And something tells me that we are going to need the Keyblade more than ever before."

Makoto says, nodding her head, "That's for sure."

Haruka asks, "So, what's the boss this time?"

Kirito replies, "Based on the information that we could gather, the boss is known as 'The Guilty Scythe' in which is most likely a powerful astral monster."

Usagi asks, sarcastically, "Why aren't I surprised by this?"

Michiru says, "Most likely, it uses scythe attacks."

Kirito responds, with a nod, "Yes. It also uses attacks that can blind a player."

Tomoe asks, "Is there any weakness?"

Kirito says, "Based on the information, it is weak against blunt style attacks."

Haruka says, "That means that we are going to need mace users."

Asuna asks Lisbeth, "Can you help us out Liz?"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "No problem, Asuna! I'll go with Kirito to keep him company since you are going to be remaining here."

Asuna yells out, with a blush, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Michiru says, with a giggle, "I can see why you compared Lisbeth to Minako and Hino. She is a combination of both of them."

Minako and Hino yell out in unison, "No way I'm like that!" Minako and Hino glare at each other and quite a few of the others giggle at this.

Kirito asks Usagi, "Are your days with your friends always like this?"

Usagi responds, a bit nervously, "More or less Kirito." Usagi thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"But it feels really good to start talking with them and being with them like this, however, I can't wait for the day that I can do it back in the real world."_ As the group discusses their plans for the boss raiding party, Usagi knows that this is just the 'calm before the storm' when she and the others join the raiding party to attack the boss monster of Floor 80.

 _ **December 21, 2024, Japan, Unknown facility**_

Somewhere within Japan, there is an unknown facility where none other than Yusei Fudo is looking through a large glass screen into another room which is a sterile medical room with two high-tech bed-like devices that have two people in which they are connected to Medicuboids much like the one that Yusei saw earlier.

Luke comes over and Yusei says, "Incredible. I never thought that such technology was possible."

Luke says, with a smile, "That's what you get for having super-smart Digimon on your side, Yusei-san."

Yusei says, "This technology can revolutionize medicine especially combining it with the Medicuboid."

Luke tells Yusei, "Then you can understand why were attacked."

Yusei says, with a solemn nod, "Yes, I can see that there are people that would love to abuse this technology."

Luke says, "Those two nearly died protecting us and they are fellow Digidestined. We had to help them."

Yusei says, with a nod, "And you did. They would have died for those wounds, but you saved them and now, their bodies have been completely restored."

Luke says, "The problem is their minds."

Yusei says, with a smile, "Actually, it isn't a problem anymore."

Luke asks, "What do you mean?"

Yusei responds, "I did it."

Luke asks, shocked, "You found them?"

Yusei says, nodding his head, "I did and in fact, I found something else. I found our way in to Sword Art Online." Luke's eyes widen at Yusei's remark and Yusei gives a confident smile.

Luke asks, "What do need for me to do?" Yusei nods his head in understand and starts to explain his plan to Luke.

 _ **December 22, 2024, Floor 80, Dungeon**_

In front of the boss chambers in the dungeon area of Floor 80, Asuna is standing in front of a large group of players including Usagi, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, the Digital Knights, Kirito, and Lisbeth.

Asuna says, "Everyone, as you may already know, I just have one thing to say to you: Let's win and come back alive." The others players nod their heads in agreement and the door to the boss' chamber opens up in which the group enters inside. Once they are inside, they see the boss, The Guilty Scythe, a huge and sinister Grim Reaper type monster in front of them.

Usagi says, nervously, "Thought so." Usagi brings out her Keyblade and draws Lunar Excelsior as she goes into the fight with the others. Immediately, the fights starts off with The Guilty Scythe using its scythe weapon in a swinging motion, but the shield bearers, including Akari, block it with their shields while allowing the mace users to strike powerful blunt blows with their Sword Skills and basic attacks causing more damage the other weapon users in the group.

Lisbeth shouts out, " **Mjoinir Hammer!** " Lisbeth then strikes hit with a powerful 4 hit Mace Sword Skill, but the monster immediately turns its attention to Lisbeth and prepares to strike.

Kirito yells out, "Lisbeth! Switch!"

Lisbeth responds, "Okay!" Lisbeth leaps out of the way while Kirito leaps forwards and blocks the strike with **Cross Block** Duel Welding Sword Skill defensive 'ability'.

Dai says, " **Meteor Breaker!** " Dai then uses a 3 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, but unlike most One-Handed Sword Skill combos, this one was a blunt style attack not a slash causing as much damage as mace users own blunt attacks. Dai then uses his 'skill connect' to perform a **Horizontal Square** , a 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, and then a **Vertical Square** , another 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill, which starts to throw the boss monster off-balance.

Yamato says, "The monster is off-balance!"

Junpier says, "Cover me!" Yamato nods his head as he uses his lance and shield to cover his in-game wife as Junpier uses her mace attacks in which she shouts out, " **Variable Blow!** " Junpier then strikes with a powerful 8 hit Mace Sword Skill combo and hits the boss monster, hard.

Taichi shouts out, "Great job! Switch!" Junpier gets out of the way when she can and Taichi hits hard with a **Higoi** , a 3 hit Katana Sword Skill combo consisting of an upward strike, a downward strike, and then a thrusting strike. Guilty Scythe turns to face the back of some players including Takashi, but he performs a **Back Rush** , a 1 hit Two-Handed Sword Skill combo that allows him to spin around and strike hard.

Minako says, "Nice, Takashi! My turn! **Shadow Stitch!** " Minako then performs a 3 hit Dagger Sword Skill that's a blunt style attack and hits hard.

Michiru says, with a smile, "Nice work, Mina-chan. You used a blunt style attack using daggers."

Minako says, with a grin, "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Usagi says, "Girls, you can pat yourselves on the back when you are done." Usagi then rolls out of the way of a scythe swipe and hits back with a **Double Circular** , a 2 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo.

Makoto says, with a whistle, "She still amazes on how well she is doing this."

Haruka says, "Focus, Mako-chan."

Mamoru says, "She's right. We need to focus on the enemy at hand." They continue to fight Guilty Scythe with intense fierceness and they are doing well until the boss monster unleashed a powerful sweeping attack known as **Darkness** , which not only damaged the players, but left a significant amount of them suffering from paralyzing effect including Lisbeth, Junpier, Akari, and even Usagi herself.

Kirito and Asuna yell out in unison, "Liz! Usagi!" Asuna helps Lisbeth while Mamoru and Kirito protect Usagi.

Asuna asks Lisbeth, "Are you okay?"

Lisbeth says, with a winch, "Yeah…Once my body stops acting like lead."

Yamato asks Junpier, "Are you okay?"

Junpier responds, "Sweetie… Can't move…"

Asuna yells out, "Protect the paralyzed players! Hurry!" The remaining players that weren't hit with the paralyzing effect immediately get to work to protect the paralyzed players or distract the boss monster from them. However, it looks like Akari is going to get hit hard when the boss monster turns its attention towards her and she can't move to defend herself.

Taichi sees this and he shouts out, "Akari!" But before anyone could say or do anything, Guilty Scythe swings its blade towards Akari, but Dai steps in and tries to block, however, the tip of the scythe impales Dai in the left shoulder.

Akari yells out, shocked, "Dai-kun!"

Dai responds, with a grunt, "Don't worry, I've got this guy!"

Kirito, seeing Dai's health gauge drop significantly and continue to drop at a significant pace, yells out, "Get out of there!"

Takashi yells out, "Davis!"

Junpier shouts out, worriedly and in a panic voice, "Get out!"

Dai roars out, strongly, "Don't worry! I've got this! I won't let this beat me! I won't be beaten by a piece of mindless data! And I refuse to allow this stupid game to take any more lives! Not now! Not ever! No way!" As Dai says those words, his swords start to glow and when they glow and are engulfed in a bright light, Dai roars as he throws back the boss monster, removing the tip from his shoulder, and in five high speed slash, destroys the scythe of the boss monster which explodes into dozens of data polygons, much to the surprise of the others.

Asuna says, in disbelief, "I can't believe it!"

Miyako shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

Dai yells out, in a determined voice while his swords are still glowing, "You're done, you ass! **Starburst Light Stream!** " And in a blaze of slash attacks that seem to go at light speed, Guilty Scythe screeches out as it is hit with 30 strikes before he explodes, literally, into hundreds of data polygons while the other players look in shock and disbelief at what just happed while Dai remains tall, but he isn't holding two swords anymore: He is holding an Oathkeeper Keyblade and an Oblivion Keyblade in his two hands!

As the large 'Congratulations' sign appears above all of the players, Yamato says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Hino asks, shocked, "He… He has a Keyblade?!"

Makoto says, "I think that he is two of them."

Junpier says, "I can't believe my eyes."

Sam says, with a smile, "I can. This is Davis that we are talking about."

Takashi responds, with a grin, "No kidding."

Taichi says, with a nod, "You got that right."

Dai asks Akari, "Are you okay, Kari-chan?"

Akari, who is back on her feet since the paralyzing effect on her is done, responds, "I should be asking you the same question!"

Dai says, with a grin, "Never better!" Dai says, looking at his new Keyblade, "And by the looks of it, I've got some awesome new blades."

Akari says, "Looks like it."

With the others, Kirito says, with a sigh, "I'm not sure if this won't cause any problems in the future."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun. The other players are going to be asking questions about this one."

Lisbeth says, also recovered from the paralyzing effect, "You got that right, Asuna."

Kirito says, "Well, at least no players died in this battle too."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "That's a good sign."

Kirito responds, "It is, Asuna. However, we can't lower our guard or something horrible will happen especially in our situation." Asuna nods her head in agreement and the players immediately get their bearings back as they prepare to head to the next floor to activate the teleport gate in town to prepare for the exploration and 'conquest' of Floor 81, the next step in getting to the top of Aincard.

 _ **December 22, 2024, Floor 81**_

On the next floor, the group find themselves what looks like a rocky wasteland where there is a sinister looking castle fused with the area containing the dungeon of the floor where the boss monster of this floor of Aincard lies. In the center of this rocky wasteland, there is a small town in which the group finds the teleport gate in the center of the town where Lisbeth joins up with Usagi, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, the Digital Knights, Kirito, and Asuna.

Lisbeth says, "I'm done with the activation."

Kirito says, "Good job, Liz."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Now, we can easily come to this floor and start exploring it."

Usagi says, "Something about this floor doesn't give me a good feeling."

Mamoru says, "I know. I'm having a feeling too."

Kirito says, "Same here, Mamoru."

Asuna asks, "What do you mean Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "I don't know, Asuna. This floor feels 'off' compared to the other floors of Aincard."

Lisbeth asks, with a sly smirk, "Compared to the various mountains, deserts, spooky haunted houses…"

Usagi asks, nervously, "Did you have to mention that Liz?"

Asuna asks, also nervously, "Really, Liz?"

Lisbeth gives a sly smirk and Kirito says, "Point taken, Liz."

Taichi says, "Anyway, let's get back to Arc Sofia. We have a lot to talk about."

Miyako says, pointing to Dai's new Keyblades, "Especially those things."

Makoto says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Hino says, sighing herself, "Something tells me that we are in for a long day and a long story."

Haruka says, with a nod of her head, "Agreed."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I don't know why, but this floor feels 'off' from the other floors of Aincard. The various floors give off various feels, but they seem to have a medieval mixed with bits of modern from both us, Asians, and a lot of Europe in it, too, but this feels like some kind of weird post 'end of the world' type stuff. It is just weird. I could be imagining things, but then again, with Mimete and all, I have a bad feeling that I'm not."_

 _ **December 23, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Agil's inn and shop in Arc Sofia, Usagi, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, the Digital Knights, Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, and Klein are assembled together as they stare at Dai's new Keyblades in which they had to explain a few 'things' to the Digital Knights.

Miyako says, looking at Usagi in disbelief, "You're kidding me!"

Hino says, "You know if this keeps up, we are going to be like the super-heroes in the American comic books when their secret identities are exposed."

Makoto says, "That stuff only happens in comics and cartoons."

Haruka says, "Real life is stranger than fiction, Mako. Remember, virtual reality used to be stuff of science fiction and here we are in a virtual world."

Makoto responds, nervously, "Good point."

Taichi says, "I've always felt that the other survivors of the boss raid of floor seventy-five were keeping something."

Klein says, "And it is a good thing that a good number of those other than us were part of this boss raiding party too. They helped convince the others to keep tight lipped about this."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. And with the 'glitches' that the game has been suffering, it is easy to convince them otherwise at least for now."

Takashi tells Minako, "I can't believe that you are her, Mina!"

Minako responds, with a smile, "Well, a girl has got to have her secrets, Takashi."

Asuna says, "We're sorry to keep this from you, but you can see why we had to keep this secret about Usagi-chan and her friends from everyone."

Yamato says, "I can see why. Players would have mixed feelings knowing that the 'White Valkyrie' is also a famous super-heroine of our home nation."

Miyako asks, "Why is that? Shouldn't it inspire them more?"

Takashi responds, "It will most likely could, but her few 'detractors' could use this against her in which they could say something like: Since she is Sailor Moon, why didn't she save more lives or use her powers to end this game?"

Miyako says, nervously, "Oh, yeah. Good point."

Junpier says, "She is a super-heroine, not a deity."

Taichi says, "It's human nature for you."

Yamato says, "No insult to her, but it shows that Sailor Moon is just like us."

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "No insult taken Yamato-san." Usagi says, with a sigh, "I just keep wishing that I didn't have to find out the hard way."

Miyako says, "Hey, girl! We kind of know how you feel. As Digidestined, I think that we are kind of used to things going our way in the end and everything turning out all right in the end."

Junpier says, with a solemn smile, "We made a few friends in SAO…and their names have been crossed out on the Monument of Life at Blackiron Palace a good time ago."

Yamato gently hugs his in-game wife, Junpier nuzzles against him, and Taichi says, "We, all, felt this way at first. We have been through life and death during our ventures in the Digital World and everything would turn out all right. You think that the deaths of Leomon and the other Digimon that died would have taught us differently, but I guess when we learned that the Digimon would be reborn that we remained in the emotion that while we fought in life and death situations, everything and everyone would turn out all right in the end. SAO made us think differently."

Sam says, "Izzy and I had studied the NervGear and on the day that this nightmare started, I knew…I knew what Kayaba said was exactly true and the others knew too."

Yamato says, with a nod, "We die here, we die in real life. After the mass panic started, all of us came together and we knew how MMO worked in which we knew that we had to move in order to survive and that we also had to stick together. We left town as soon as we could and headed off. To be honest, back then, we had hoped that Izzy or someone else could figure out how to break the hold that the NervGear had on us, but Sam knew differently. He and Izzy knew that Kayaba was that rare one in a million genius and not even our friend, Izzy, could figure out the NervGear without a HUGE amount of research and even then, knowing Kayaba, his work wouldn't leave a 'flaw' for Izzy to exploit. We knew that we were in for the long term."

Takashi says, "In our adventures as Digidestined, we never felt as powerless as we did here. All we could do is help who we can and do our best to survive."

Kirito says, "And you did great on that Taichi. You and your group are one of the assault team and one of the strongest guilds here."

Miyako says, with a nod, "Thank you, Kirito."

Sam says, "However, it looks like our battle to the top of Aincard is more urgent than ever based on what you told us."

Yamato says, "And we can see why you didn't say anything to the others. For one thing, even in this place, it sounds unbelievable and if they do believe us, it could cause mass panic because if the real world is threatened, they could be worried about the people that the other players left behind and it could cause them to get sloppy."

Taichi says, "And that here means death."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, we need to focus on what we have to do next." Just then footsteps come towards and everyone looks to see Sora and Kairi come together.

Kairi asks, "What's going on?"

Sora asks, seeing Davis' Keyblade, "Whoa! When did this happen?"

Tomoe says, "It's a long story, Sora-san."

Hino thinks in her mind, _"One that will keep us talking for quite a while."_ As the group tells about what happened in the latest boss raid to Sora and Kairi, Usagi, Kirito, and plenty of the others feel that their battle to the top of Aincard may be also a race against time for the sake and the future of the world and much more.

And that's the end of the chapter! Like I said, I wanted this story to mainly be based on my own **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction, which has been quite successful, and the video game, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, but I also wanted to 'stand out' a bit more and I think that I succeeded in that regard. Anyway, I hope that make this story enjoyable with as many people as possible, but I know that I can't please you all. However, no flamers allowed! Now, please read and review and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	11. Hollow Chaos in the Bastion

Well, we are past the first ten chapters of the story and our heroes and heroines have made it to Floor 81 of Aincard, but it doesn't that things are going to go faster. Remember, there is still Mimete, the Hollow Area, and more to take care and don't worry, the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds characters aren't going to be 'one chapter wonders' or something like that. You are going to see them again and they will play a role in the future, folks!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 11: Hollow Chaos in the Bastion**

 _ **December 23, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the streets of Arc Sofia, Usagi and Kirito are walking through the streets in which they are talking about the latest developments in the situation on Aincard/SAO.

Usagi says, "I can't believe that floor eighty-one is a place in Sora-san's universe."

Kirito says, "I don't think that Kayaba designed it that way, Usagi. The original floor must have been changed from data from the computer inside of that world known as Radiant Garden. Based on what Sora-san and Kairi-san told us, it looked a lot like it did when it was known as Hollow Bastion."

Usagi says, drolly, "Nice name."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I get what you mean, Usagi. This is making it worse for us. Mimete's 'tampering' in the game is making it harder for us. Remember, while each new floor has led to a lot of different kinds of fields, quests, and whatnot, there is plenty of repetition and constantly in the game."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, Kirito. Even though we have no idea what's on the next floor until we explore, we had a good idea on we could possibly expect, but with Mimete altering the game like this, we can't be sure what to expect and it makes it more dangerous for everyone."

Kirito says, "Yeah, Usagi."

Usagi asks, "Anyway, where are we going?"

Yui then comes over and she says, "Daddy! Auntie Usagi!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "We're already here, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Hey, Yui-chan."

Kirito tells Usagi, "I've got something for you. The present that you wanted."

Kirito materializes the diamond and Yui says, "Daddy, you remember. But isn't this a diamond? Wow!"

Kirito says, "Yes, but it is worth it since this world gave us a wonderful child like you."

Yui asks, curiously, "But can I really take this stone? It doesn't have to be too precious a gem. Are you sure daddy?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Of course, Yui! I brought it for you!"

Yui says, with a smile, "Thank you, daddy! I'm so happy!"

As Yui takes the stone, Usagi tells Kirito, "That was so nice of you."

Kirito tells Usagi, "She is my and Asuna's daughter after all."

Usagi says, "I was shocked when I met Yui-chan for the first time and finding out that she is yours and Asuna's daughter. However, I think that she is great. She is wise like a sage yet kind and gently as a child."

Kirito says, with a nod, "She is. And I really cherish her."

Usagi says, solemnly, "Kirito…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "I know what you are going to say and I know that, Usagi. When SAO ends, she won't be able to exist anymore."

Usagi says, "Well, since you linked her to your NervGear, she could store herself away in there."

Kirito says, "That's what will most likely happen, but there is no way that she can exist without a similar virtual environment."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Well, maybe, Mizuno-chan can make something for her. Kirito, she is a total genius and I know that she will be able to come up with something. Once we get out of here, I'll tell her to please do this for me."

Kirito responds, "Usagi, you really don't have to do this."

Usagi responds, with a smile, "What are you talking about, Kirito? Of course I do!" Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, if it wasn't for you, Asuna, and the others, I don't know where I would be now. You kept my light burning and kept me from falling into complete despair from loneliness and guilt that I bore."

Kirito tells Usagi, "It is what friends are for and you kind of made sure that I didn't get myself killed."

Usagi responds, with a smirk, "You had better believe it buster." Later on, Kirito and Usagi go into Lisbeth's shop in Arc Sofia.

Lisbeth tells them, "Welcome, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Hey, Liz."

Usagi asks, with a smile, "How are you today?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Just fine, Usagi-chan."

Kirito asks, "You want us to help level up and restore your skills?"

Lisbeth responds, "Actually, I'm comparing various weapons that I want to make."

Kirito asks, "How do you do that?"

Lisbeth says, "By going out into the streets and comparing the equipment of other players. There are many top players here on this floor other than you and Usagi-chan of course."

Usagi tells Kirito, "She does that a lot in order to get a good idea of what the other players want or need, Kirito. I've been with her on plenty of these research ventures."

Kirito asks, curiously, "She needed your help?"

Lisbeth tells Kirito, "Of course, Kirito! As a top player on the assault team, Usagi's opinion is important since she is a weapon's user especially with her Mimic Skill that allows her to use any Sword Skill possible. With the combination of perspectives from a swordswoman and blacksmith, we can evaluate the various aspects of weapons and armor."

Kirito responds, nodding his head, "That's a good point, Liz."

Lisbeth asks Kirito, "Can you come along with Usagi and I this time?"

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh?"

Kirito asks, "Liz, don't you have Usagi to help you with that usually?"

Lisbeth responds, with a smile, "She typically helps me, but Usagi is a girl and there aren't too many girls in SAO despite her friends arriving here. Most of the players are males and while Usagi is good as any guy or gal, her opinions may be more 'focused' onto female players than male players despite there might be not much difference between them at least in turns of stats."

Kirito says, "That's a good point, Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Okay, you are coming with Usagi and me!"

Kirito asks, confused, "Huh?" He then yelps as Lisbeth drags him out into the streets and Usagi sighs as she follows as close as she can.

Out in the streets, Usagi asks Lisbeth, "Where do you want to start, Liz?"

Lisbeth responds, with a smile, "Here would be good."

Kirito asks, "How do we do this, Liz?"

Lisbeth replies, "All we need to do is look at the other players and evaluate their equipment."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Got it." Soon enough, Kirito, Usagi, and Lisbeth are walking down and glancing at the other players while making sure not to offend them by looking like that they are staring in which they are giving their opinions on their armor and weapons.

Just then Agil appears and he says, "Ah, Kirito! I see that you are enjoying your date with Lisbeth."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Agil!"

Lisbeth asks, with a major hue on her cheeks, "D-D-Date? What are you talking about?"

Agil responds, "When a guy and girl are out walking the streets together, it is a date of course."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Agil! You know darn well that this isn't a date. Hello! I'm here with them!"

Agil asks, "Are you sure that it isn't 'big sister' doing what she typically does?"

Usagi shouts out, annoyed, "Agil!"

Lisbeth says, with a major blush on her cheeks, "Don't say such silly t-things!"

Agil says, "Don't be so serious all. It is such a waste of youth for a pretty young girl to have a hammer in her hands all the time. At a time like this, you have to enjoy your youth. But Kirito, I know that you are young, but don't do anything to make Asuna cry."

Usagi shouts out, annoyed, "Agil!"

Lisbeth yells out, with a blush, "I'm telling you that it isn't anything like that!"

Usagi pushes Lisbeth and Kirito away and Kirito asks, confused, "Usagi?"

Usagi responds, "We're leaving!"

Agil says, with a smile, "Have fun now!"

Usagi shouts out, "When we get back, I'm telling Asuna that you have been causing Kirito and Lisbeth trouble!"

Agil yelps and he asks, nervously, "You wouldn't?!"

Usagi replies, with a sickly sweet and dangerous smile that's unlike her, "Don't worry, we're in a safe zone! She can't kill you here!" After Usagi pushes Kirito and Lisbeth into a near store, Agil can't help to wonder if he took his teasing a bit too far.

Within the store, Lisbeth breathes a sigh of relief and Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "Oh, geez…"

Kirito asks Usagi, "Would you tell Asuna that Usagi?"

Usagi replies, with a sweet innocent smile on her lips, "Maybe…"

Lisbeth says, with a sly grin, "Nice! I'll remember that one next time."

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Something tells me that I'm glad not to be Agil right now."_

The NPC owner of the store asks, "Welcome. A rare item has come in today. Are you interested?"

Usagi asks, "What is it?"

Lisbeth asks, "Do you think that we have time for this?"

Kirito responds, "It could be a good quest, Liz."

The NPC owner says, producing an old looking book, "It is this ancient book."

Lisbeth says, "Book of secrets? Let me take a look."

As Lisbeth reads the book, Kirito asks, "What does it say?"

After a while, Lisbeth replies, "This book tells about an ancient people that are skilled at making weapons that were a deity like power. This book contains the methods of such weapons past down from ancient times."

Usagi says, with a whistle, "Wow."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I agree with that sentiment, Usagi."

Usagi asks, "Do you think that it is something of weapon smiting quest?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I believe so."

Lisbeth says, "It seems that way. It says that we need to gather some special items. We need relation ore, put into sacred fire in a furnace, and hammed with Volundr Hammer. It says: 'With the user of the weapon…' But the page is torn off."

Usagi says, "Well, this book is really old, so, it isn't unusual."

Kirito asks, "The first quest must be fixing the book, right?"

However, Lisbeth is focused on the book and after a minute, Usagi asks, curiously, "Liz?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "This is going to be a great quest! I have never seen a blacksmithing quest like this!"

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow! You are really excited!"

Just then a male voice says, "Not surprising girl!" The group then looks to see Dai and Akari enter the room.

Kirito asks, "Dai? Akari? When did you get here?"

Dai says, "After seeing you rush in when Agil was making Lisbeth blush like Kari-chan when we go to bed together."

Usagi, Lisbeth, and Kirito blush at that and Usagi yells out, nervously, "Okay, TMI!"

Akari says, embarrassed, "Oh, geez, Dai-kun!" Akari says, "Anyway, I'm interested in that quest."

Usagi asks, curiously, "You are?"

Akari says, with a smile, "I'm a blacksmith myself."

Lisbeth asks, curiously, "You are?"

Dai says, with a grin, "You are looking at the top smith from 'Blacksmith Cats' of Rainbow Gardens."

Akari says, with a blush, "Geez, Dai-kun."

Kirito says, "I wouldn't have pegged you for a blacksmith, Akari. You are so good swordswoman with your rapier and your shield, but then again, Liz is a great blacksmith and she is a good fighter too."

Lisbeth says, with a blush on her cheeks, "Geez, Kirito."

Akari says, with a smile, "Actually, Lisbeth is wearing something similar to my smith uniform."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Really?"

Akari says, "Yeah."

Kirito asks, "Has that translated into SAO?"

Akari says, with a nod, "Actually, it has. My main skills are my rapier and shield as a weapon skills, but I also have a lot of smith type skills too. I haven't been able to use them until I got here."

Usagi asks, curiously, "How good are your skills?"

Akari responds, "Most of my smith skills are actually at one thousand with rest close to that." Usagi, Kirito, and Lisbeth give flabbergasted looks and Akari tells Lisbeth, "Oops! That means that I'm your rival, huh?"

Lisbeth says, nervously, "Yeah…" Lisbeth thinks in her mind, _"This is bad! Real bad! If her skills are that high, it means that she is good! Real good!"_

Akari tells Lisbeth, "Anyway, I saw a lot of your work and you are real good at this."

Lisbeth asks, curiously, "Really?"

Dai says, with a warm smile, "My Kari-chan is more than a pretty face. Our year in Rainbow Gardens has made her quite an expert in blacksmithing."

Akari tells Dai, with a blush, "Cut it out, Dai-kun." Akari tells Lisbeth, "Anyway, as one blacksmith to another, your work is pretty awesome. I can tell that you are really good at what you are doing."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Thanks, Akari."

Akari tells Lisbeth, "Anyway, from what you read about that, if you had those types of things, your blacksmithing might go to a whole new level with that."

Lisbeth says, looking at the book, "Yes, I know! I can't help to be excited! I can't wait to find out what kind of weapons that I can make with this stuff!"

Kirito asks, "Is it that exciting?"

Dai responds, "We, swordsman, live by our swords, bro. But smiths like Kari-chan and Lisbeth live by their workspaces and they making a living by giving us the ability to fight back in worlds like this one, Kirito. And people won't buy unless the work is quality that they enjoy and that's high quality."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Dai has a point, Kirito."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I agree."

Lisbeth grabs Kirito's hand and she says, excitedly, "That's right! And with this stuff, I know that I'll make something awesome!"

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "Hey, Liz, please don't yank my hand so much!"

Lisbeth asks, "Hand?" Lisbeth then gives a major blush and yelp as she let's go of Kirito's hand in which she says, nervously, "Sorry."

Kirito says, "No problem, Liz. I have never seen you so excited before."

Usagi says, with a smile, "No kidding. You are really into this quest."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I am. I hope that you and Kirito can help me, Usagi."

Kirito says, "I would like to see what kind of weapon comes out of this quest myself, Liz."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'm curious too. You made some awesome swords with my Escalon and Lunar Excelsior being two of them."

Akari says, with a smile, "While I doubt that they are going to be as powerful as the Keyblade, I'm sure that a weapon from this type of quest is going to be great."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Personally, I really can't wait to see what kind of weapon does come out of this quest."_

Akari asks Lisbeth, "Lisbeth, since the two of us are the only blacksmiths around, maybe we can become partners."

Lisbeth asks, curiously, "Partners?"

Akari says, with a smile, "Lately, I have only been using my smith skills to upgrade the weapons of my brother and our friends. Maybe you and I can partner up and create some awesome new weapons to help everyone." Akari then goes through her player menu and produces a one-handed sword in which she says, giving it to Lisbeth, "This is the first sword that I actually made here."

Lisbeth takes the sword and she says, amazed, "Wow! Oh, wow! This is incredible! The quality! The workmanship!"

Dai says, "We found a lot of ores and stuff and we had a special item that allowed us to take a lot more items that our inventory usually allows. It is a rare one of kind item called a 'sub-space pocket'.

Kirito says, "I never heard of such an item."

Usagi responds, "Neither have I."

Akari says, with a smile, "It was great! It really helped us out since it allowed us to put in one hundred times that items that you can put in your own player storage."

There are gasps and Usagi shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

Kirito says, amazed, "That is an incredible item!"

Dai says, "The Hollow Area is a great place to find things, but it is really tough stuff."

Akari says, "Anyway, we gathered a lot of stuff, but we really didn't have anything to do with it. The only important items were weapons and armor that we could get for our survival and food items so we can eat for our hunger pains."

Usagi asks, "Why do you want to work with Liz? Don't you have what you need if you can make that?"

Dai responds, "We managed to make it since we managed to complete a little quest involving an NPC blacksmith, but Kari-chan needs to complete some more quests to be allowed to work on her own in that place."

Akari says, "Since Lisbeth is such a top blacksmith, I think that I would be able to partner with her and start to do things on our own."

Lisbeth tells Akari, with a sly smile, "Girl, I think that this is the start of another beautiful relationship."

As Lisbeth escorts Akari away, Kirito asks, nervously, "Usagi, why do I feel nervous about this?"

Usagi and Dai giggle at this and Usagi responds, nervously, "I really don't know."

 _ **December 23, 2024, Floor 76, Field**_

In the field just outside of Arc Sofia, Usagi, Kirito, and Sinon is together in which Sinon is training to become stronger so she can venture out like the members of assault team can. While plenty of the others aren't sure about this, given the situation that Sinon is in with her Medicuboid that she is using, Kirito assures them that he will make sure that Sinon is safe.

At one point, Usagi says, "You are doing pretty well, Sinon."

Sinon says, "Thank you, Usagi. Anyway, I would like to more about the skill system."

Kirito says, "You must have the ability to learn plenty of skills by now."

Sinon says, "I have been trying various things. I was hoping that you could check them out."

As Sinon brings up her player screen, Usagi asks, "Bring up your status screen to show us?"

Sinon asks, "Problem?"

Kirito says, "Well, it isn't a good idea to show other players your status screen since it displays your level, health, capability, and what items that you are carrying."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You can't win in a duel if your opponent knows how to fight you and when dealing with the worst type of players, it could allow them to PK you which mean death in this horrible situation."

Sinon says, "I don't think that will be a problem since you don't want to duel me or PK me."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "That's true. You are a fellow guild mate."

Kirito says, "If you make your status screen visible, it is visible to everyone the instant that you do."

Sinon says, "True, but there is no one around and if there was, your ability to detect them with your Search Skill would have sensed it already."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "That's true, Sinon."

Kirito says, also nodding his head, "You have a point."

Sinon says, "Then it is okay then."

Usagi says, rubbing her head, "I'm sorry, Sinon. We've been in here for so long, I guess that we are 'on guard' all the time and that's a necessity because this place is so deadly." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"And that makes me worried if we are going to be this way back in the real world when we get back if we stay in SAO much longer."_

Sinon says, with a kind smile, "That's understandable."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Anyway, just show it only to me and Usagi and when we are in a place out here where our Search Skill abilities will be at their best." Sinon nods her head and she makes her status screen visible for Kirito and Usagi to inspect it.

Sinon says, "That's what I planned to do from the start. Here you go." When they look at Sinon's status screen, they find stuff that causes them to raise their eyebrows in confusion and curiosity.

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sinon asks, "Something wrong?"

Usagi responds, "I'm not sure." Usagi asks Kirito, "Kirito?"

Kirito replies, "You aren't seeing things, Usagi. I haven't seen these skills before."

Usagi says, "Neither have I. I don't think anyone on Aincard has 'Precise' or 'Hit Adjustment'. But then again, they could be related to the Throwing Skill and you and I aren't experts on that."

Kirito says, "Yes, but this one is something that I have never seen or heard from before: The 'Shooting Skill'."

Usagi asks Sinon, "When did you get this?"

Sinon says, "Just today. It wasn't there yesterday."

Kirito says, "It means that you must have learned it today."

Usagi asks, confused, "But how?"

Kirito says, "That's a good question. A 'Shooting Skill'? I can't be sure that it existed in Aincard until now."

Sinon asks, curiously, "Shooting…Like with a gun?"

Usagi says, "I don't think so, Sinon. Remember, this is SWORD Art Online and the weapons, here, are restricted to close range combat weapons other than throwing knives and a few other throwing weapons like a boomerang."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right, Sinon. There shouldn't be any 'shooting skills' in this game." They continue to look through Sinon's stats screen with her help and Kirito says, amazed, "Whoa! And it says here that you have already mastered it!"

Sinon asks, "Is that bad?"

Usagi responds, nervously, "We…We're not really sure, Sinon."

Kirito says, "Your new skill could be related to the system error that brought you here in the first place."

Usagi tells Kirito, "What about Mimete and her tinkering? Based on what Mizuno-chan told us, she has connected this world with other 'virtual worlds' and other computer systems causing the system to 'expand'."

Kirito says, "You have a point, Usagi. With what Mimete has done, new skills and abilities that the game never had before might have been added and Sinon's new skill might be one of them. It could have been also one of the skills and abilities found in the Hollow Area too and somehow, Sinon managed to get it. However, with the system bug and now, Mimete's tampering, I'm concerned about any 'new stuff' in the game. The system was already unstable thanks to what happened and what Mimete is doing might make it worse."

Usagi asks Sinon, "Has there been any problems today, Sinon?"

Sinon responds, shaking her head, "No, Usagi."

Kirito says, "Well, there is no error signs or garbled characters, so, it might be possible that this is more to due to Mimete's 'tinkering' with the game than anything else."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Kirito, this whole place is using weapons that you would find like in Medieval European or Feudal Japan, right?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Basically, yes."

Usagi replies, "What if Sinon's skill is something like that. I mean, they had shooting weapons back in feudal times, right. I mean, they had crossbows and regular bows…"

Kirito says, snapping his fingers, "That's it! Usagi, you are a genius!"

Usagi asks, curiously and a bit nervously, "I am?"

Kirito says, "Follow me." Kirito heads back to town and after Sinon and Usagi look at each other, the two of them follow Kirito back to Arc Sofia.

 _ **December 23, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Arc Sofia, Usagi and Sinon are following Kirito to one of the park areas in town.

Usagi asks, "Where are we going Kirito?"

Kirito says, "To a curio shop, Usagi. I found it a while ago and it sells useless items…or at least to you and me, Usagi."

Usagi asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Kirito says, "We never have heard of the 'Shooting Skill' before and it is most likely that it is Unique Skill like my Duel Welding, your Mimic Skill, Dai's Sword Emperor, Akari's Shield Blade, and Heathcliff's Divine Blade. I think that these items are useless to people like us, but it might be possible that they have items and equipment that only Sinon can use."

Sinon says, plainly, "I see." They enter the NPC shop where they see the NPC owner, an elderly man with a hooded cloak and greying beard.

The NPC says, "Welcome."

Usagi says, "Wow. There is a lot of stuff here."

Sinon says, "I don't see anything useful." But then Sinon sees something and she says, "Wait!"

When Kirito and Usagi look at what she is looking at and Usagi asks, "Wait! Is that an old fashion bow?"

Kirito asks the NPC, "Sir, what is this?"

The NPC responds, "This is a bow. I got it several days ago. It is rare, but not helpful."

Sinon asks, "Can I give it a try?"

Kirito says, "Sure."

Sinon says, "Maybe I can use it and shoot with it."

Usagi says, "It is possible."

Kirito says, "Please give me that." When he and Usagi see the price, Kirito yells out, "What the heck? This price is crazy! I thought that you said it wasn't useful!"

Sinon asks, curiously, "Is it that expensive?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Well, not too much, but we are going to need to build our reserves of Col for a while."

Kirito buys the bow, transfers it to Sinon, and they leave in which Sinon says, "I don't want to be in debt to anyone."

Kirito responds, "Don't worry about it. That place was more of a rip off than Agil's place."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Agil may not give you any more help with that kind of attitude, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nervous smile, "Which is why I'm hoping that you would keep that quiet, Usagi."

Sinon says, "Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's find some place to eat. It's my treat."

Kirito says, with a kind smile, "You don't need to treat me, Sinon."

Sinon asks, with an annoyed scowl, "You don't like me treating you?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "I'll accept your offer then." Usagi does her best to hold back her giggles as the three of them head off to place to eat.

When they arrive at restaurant, Usagi says, amazed, "Wow! You found this place? This is so nice!"

Kirito tells Sinon, "You haven't been here too long, Sinon."

Sinon replies, "True. The monsters are strong for me at the moment and all I have time for is training. Therefore, I went to various stores."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I can see why. It can get kind of boring sitting in town all the time. I keep wondering how the people in the Town of Beginnings do it."

Kirito says, nodding his head in understand, "I agree, Usagi. Anyway, they should be better off since Aincard Liberation Army has been reorganized. I've been messing Thinker and Yulier a lot and things have gotten better since Asuna and I saved Thinker. People trust the new organization to keep them safe until we finish the game."

Usagi asks, "Any trouble?"

Kirito says, "Nothing that wouldn't happen typically in the game. However, the criminal guilds have gone quiet ever since we defeated Laughing Coffin and you have taken care plenty of the rest of them."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "That's the only bit of good news."

Sinon says, "It seems like this game is causing you a lot of stress."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, you can say that."

Kirito thinks in his mind, looking at Usagi, _"More like a ton of distress, Sinon. Hopefully, Usagi can finally put it behind her when we are back in the real world through I doubt that it will be that easy."_

Usagi asks Sinon, "So, you like this kind of store?"

Sinon responds, with a gentle smile, "It has a calming atmosphere."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I feel the same way."

Kirito feels that it is too 'stylish' for him and it makes him a bit nervous in which Sinon says, "Anyway, you can order anything that you want here. There is a limited time item known as Apple Chiboust."

Usagi says, excitedly, "Ooh, sounds great!" The three of them give their orders and a good time afterwards, their orders come to their table in which Usagi eats like she usually did as Serena back in the real world.

Kirito says, with a smile, "It looks like you are enjoying yourself."

Usagi, her mouth full, nods her head in agreement and Sinon says, "I came here several times alone. This feels really odd. I never met you, two, in reality and now, we are having tea and food. But this isn't reality since it is a game, so, it is like a dream."

Usagi says, with her mouth empty, "Well, trust us when we say that this isn't a dream. We're living, not dreaming. And this is no dream…It is reality despite it being 'virtual reality', Sinon."

Kirito says, "Usagi is right. This might be a game, but it isn't any ordinary game. It is more like a game of survival than anything."

Sinon says, with a nod, "I see."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "It was supposed to be a dream, but it turned into a living nightmare for over two long years."

Kirito tells Usagi, "You have got to stop doing this to yourself, Usagi."

Usagi replies, with a sigh, "Sorry, Kirito. I feel like some kind of old war veteran or something like that." Usagi says, with a smile, "Sorry, Sinon, I'm ruining the atmosphere with my gloomy talk. I'm as dark as Hotaru-I mean Tomoe-chan's clothing back IRL."

Sinon says, plainly, "There is no problem, Usagi." Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Her eyes…They show so much pain. How much like me is she?"_

Kirito says, "Anyway, can you mess the others to meet us just outside of Arc Sofia?"

Sinon gives a curious look and Usagi says, "If Sinon is going to join our explorations of the final floors, you want Asuna to see what she can do and if she can join the boss raids."

Kirito says, "That's a possibility in the future, Usagi. However, I think that it is best that she works to joining us in exploring the final floors and the Hollow Area if possible. But we need to see what she can do and if I'm right, she will be very valuable player."

Sinon asks, curiously, "Do you really think so?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I do, Sinon. And I may have another theory on your skill, but we need to see what happens when you use that bow." Sinon nods her head in understand and Usagi starts to message the people on her friends' list which includes Asuna, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts to meet Kirito, Sinon, and herself.

 _ **December 23, 2024, Floor 76, Field**_

In the fields just outside of Arc Sofia, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts are with Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon in which she takes out her bow.

Klein asks, "What's with the bow, Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Watch and see, Klein." Kirito tells Usagi, "You know what to do?"

Usagi replies, annoyed, "Yeah, I know. But why are you using me as the bait?"

Kirito replies, with a smile, "You know how to run very well especially after I heard plenty of stories about you from your friends."

Usagi glares at the Sailor Scouts and Minako says, nervously, "Oops!"

Usagi says, shaking her head and in an annoyed tone, "Fine!" Usagi takes out a knife and heads out while Sinon takes out the bow in which an arrow somehow appears in it.

Lisbeth asks, "Huh? Where did that arrow come from?"

Asuna says, confused, "I don't know, Liz."

Silica asks, "Are there any skills involving bows and arrows in the game?"

Klein says, "I don't think so, Silica." On the meanwhile, Usagi sees a Death Hornet, one of the local bee-like monsters of this area of the floor, in which she using her Throwing Sword Skill to inflict minor damage and get its attention in which it glares right at Usagi.

Usagi yells out, "Hey, buzz brain! Come and get me!" The Death Hornet then attacks Usagi, who easily rolls out of the way and dodges the attack.

Makoto asks, "What's she doing?"

Mamoru, instinctively, prepared to assist his beloved princess, but Kirito says, "It's all right. Usagi is too powerful and skills to be hurt by that monster much less killed by it."

Asuna says, "You are right, Kirito-kun, but I don't understand this."

Kirito says, "You'll see, Asuna." Usagi continues to dodge the Death Hornet's attacks and Kirito yells out, "Usagi-chan, you need to hold it in place for a moment!"

Usagi shouts out, annoyed, "Easy for you to say, Kirito! You aren't bug bait!" After dodging another attack, Usagi draws her Lunar Excelsior and Keyblade and crosses them in which the stops the stinger of the Death Hornet right in its tracks causing the bee-like monster to struggle as it is stopped and trying to sting its way through her defense in which Usagi thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Any day now…"_

Kirito tells Sinon, "You know what to do, Sinon."

Sinon replies, plainly, "Roger that." Sinon then aims the arrow at the Death Hornet and the arrow gives off a green glow in which she launches it with the arrow hitting home, but then the Death Hornet is hit with a secession of arrows and inflicts a poison effect that depletes the tiny bit of health that it had left from the assault causing it to shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

Kirito says, with a smile, "Nice, Sinon!"

The others are shocked and Lisbeth says, "No way!"

Asuna says, stunned, "That was a Sword Skill!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right, Asuna. That was Sinon's **Hale Bullet** , a multi-strike combo that also gives a poison effect."

Hino asks, "Wait a minute! Are you saying that Sinon-san has some kind of 'bow and arrow' skill?"

As Usagi comes back over, Kirito says, "It is actually called 'Shooting Skill'."

Klein asks, surprised, "Shooting Skill?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "A Unique Skill that only Sinon has. It seems to be a Sword Skill that involves projectile weapons other than the Throwing Skill weapons. In this case, bows and arrows."

Lisbeth yells out, "Wait a minute! That's not possible! This game shouldn't have projectile weapons other than what can be used by the Throwing Skill!"

Haruka says, "Until now, Lisbeth."

Asuna asks Kirito, "When did Sinon-chan get this skill, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Just today, Asuna. I kept wondering if it was a bug or involved the 'manipulating' that Mimete is causing, but I have another theory. I think that while the system error that happened on the day that Usagi and I fought Kayaba is involved, it isn't the source of Sinon's skill." Kirito asks Usagi, "Usagi, remember what Kayaba said about your Mimic skill?"

Usagi asks, "Oh, yeah…Huh? Wait! Are you saying that her Shooting Skill could be like my Mimic Skill?"

Kirito responds, with a nod, "I think so. I think that Sinon's Shooting Skill is actually a prototype Sword Skill that Kayaba had sealed away during the development of SAO."

There are gasps and Asuna asks, "Just like Usagi-chan's Mimic Sword Skill?"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Yeah, I think so, Asuna. Remember, Kayaba had sealed away the Mimic Sword Skill feeling that no player could fit the requirement, but the system calculated the Usagi fit the requirement for the skill and gave it to her. And Usagi's Mimic Sword Skill might not be the only prototype Sword Skill that was sealed away during the development of SAO. Sinon's Shooting Skill might be another prototype Sword Skill that Kayaba sealed away for various reasons in which I think that it was that it messed with the 'design' of the game since it is called SWORD Art Online and the dynamics of the game than the way that he wanted it. He must have developed this skill around the same time as the Throwing Sword Skill."

Mizuno says, "And the system error caused that skill to be unlocked."

Kirito says, "Most likely, Mizuno."

Usagi asks, "But Sinon has been with us for a month now, why now?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Remember, Usagi, you didn't get your Mimic Sword Skill until the same time that I got my Duel Welding Skill which was over a year ago."

Usagi says, rubbing her head and in a nervous tone, "Good point, Kirito."

Sinon asks, "But why me?"

Leafa says, "Well, ALO has bows and arrows. They have shorter range than magic, but they are better than close range weapons like a sword and if you can't fight close combat and you have no mana on you, a bow and an arrow is better than nothing."

Kirito says, "Well, Sinon never had an Amusphere or even a NervGear. She never used a Full-Dive until she used the Medicuboid that the SAO servers somehow 'hacked' to bring her here."

Makoto says, "There goes that theory."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Okay, Kirito, your idea might explain on how the Shooting Skill got here, but what I don't get is how it shows Sinon mastering it even though she got it today!"

There are gasps and Klein asks, "Wait! She already mastered that strange skill?!"

Sinon gives a sigh and Usagi says, slapping herself on the head, "Me and my big mouth."

Hino says, "No joke, Meatball Head."

Usagi glares at Hino and Asuna says, "I think I can see why the commander had sealed away this skill. This could really radically change the dynamics of the game."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "No joke, Asuna. The ability to attack, inflict damage, and also inflict stasis conditions to your enemies from a distance is no joke. You could inflict the first blow and a lot of times, the one that strikes first usually wins."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "And if it doesn't give you an instant win, it can give you an immense edge. This gives Sinon a great advantage since she could start a fight with most monsters from a distance and start the fight when she wants to. For that reason, I want Sinon to develop her Search Skill and also gain the Tracking Skill."

Klein says, with a nod, "No joke, Kirito. If she gets a Search Skill as good as you and Usagi, she can find plenty of monsters and know when to strike and when to get out of there."

Setsuna says, "It can also help her avoid the greatest weakness of that skill: Close range combat."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's the major weakness of the skill. Like in real life, an archer's greatest weakness is fighting at close range because an arrow will be useless if someone is close enough to chop your bow and your arms off with a sword. Since Sinon started training with a dagger, I think that it is a good idea that she also train to master Dagger Sword Skills just in case the enemy gets close to make her Shooting Skill useless."

Sinon says, with a nod, "I agree."

Mamoru says, "However, you have a point about this ability that Sinon has, Kirito. It could really be helpful in the future."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know so. However, I still want Sinon to level up a bit more."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "I agree, Kirito-kun."

Sinon asks, "Is it because of how this game works?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "In a normal MMO, you would normally could fight up to the floor that matches your level, but SAO isn't a normal MMO at all. Because of our situation, we had agreed that you have to be ten levels above the number of the floor that you are in to explore it safely."

Sinon says, with a nod, "I see."

Kirito tells Sinon, "However, levels don't mean anything to actual complete ability. It is just a number, Sinon. You could be at a real high level beyond the floor and you could still be killed since you didn't have the skill and ability, Sinon. So, you have to remember that level doesn't completely guarantee that you have the ability to handle that area or floor, Sinon."

Sinon says, nodding her head, "Understood, Kirito."

Asuna says, with a smile, "But this is great, Sinon-chan! You have a great Unique Skill of your own."

Klein says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kirito." Sinon can't help to smile at this knowing that she has something that can allow her to fight to get herself and everyone else trapped in SAO out.

 _ **December 24, 2024, Floor 81, Hollow Bastion**_

Within Floor 81 of Aincard, we are inside of the town that seems to be a replica of the town in the world of Radiant Garden when it was known as Hollow Bastion before Sora and his friends driven out the 'evil' that took it over and the people of Radiant Garden remembered the true name of their world before it was 'lost to the darkness' at one time. In the center of town, Leafa is there and looking up into the sky.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"What is this feeling? I didn't tell big brother, but I came here for two reasons. The first of the reasons was for him and bring him home. But the other reasons was like something from this world was calling to me…like something inside me told me to go to Sword Art Online to finish important unfinished business from long ago. I don't get why and what are these 'visions' that I'm seeing all the time?"_ Soon after, images of the Moon Kingdom palace, Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity, and then someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but she has a rainbow Milky Way sigil with the golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead and Suguha Kiriguya's eyes in which a mysterious Sailor Scout welding Elucidator and Dark Repulser fighting against none other than Heathcliff/Kayaba.

Just then a familiar male voice asks, "Leafa?" Leafa then whips around to see Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Mamoru, Takashi, Minako, Sora, and Kairi walking up to them.

Leafa says, "Oh, big brother."

Usagi asks, "What are you doing here, Leafa?"

Leafa says, "I wanted to see the new town."

Mamoru says, "You have to be careful here. This place would normally be a safe zone for players, but with the alternations to the game begin caused by Mimete and whatever she is doing, we can't be sure anymore."

Kirito says, "While you may have a point, Mamoru. I think that she still has to follow much of the game's programming despite the changing since the changes need to follow the game's core programming. However, you still have a point since Mimete might find ways around that core programming."

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun is right, Leafa. We need to be careful more than ever."

Minako says, "Since you are here, maybe you can help us explore."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Sure!" The group, now joined by Leafa, head off to explore the alternate level of Aincard in order to find the boss of this floor and prepare to attack it.

 _ **December 24, 2024, Floor 81, Field**_

Within the wasteland-like fields of this floor, the group of Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Usagi, Mamoru, Takashi, Minako, Sora, and Kairi are going across the passageway to the castle that looks like the entrance to the main dungeon area of the floor where the boss monster of this floor of Aincard awaited the players.

Sora says, "That's Maleficent's castle."

Minako asks, "The scary 'dark fairy' that wanted to take over your universe."

Kairi says, with a nod, "Yes. Sora fought her plenty of times and she planned to use the Heartless to do so."

Sora says, "When Xehanort's Heartless, possessing Riku, turned her into that dragon and I beat her, I thought she was gone, but she found a way to revive herself. She then went into a virtual universe based on Jimmy's Journal, but my data counterpart managed to beat them and they were forced to retreat from the 'data worlds'. However, I heard from Mickey that while Riku and I was on our Keyblade Master trial that she attacked again to get the data on the worlds for some reason."

Mamoru asks, "Did they mention what reason?"

Kairi says, "I overheard them mention something called the 'Book of Prophecies'." Just then images of a strange book appear in the minds of Usagi and Leafa for a moment in which they clear their heads for a moment.

Takashi asks, "Book of Prophecies?"

Sora says, "We don't know."

Asuna says, "Maybe we should ask Setsuna-san."

Kirito asks Usagi, "Should we?"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Sure. It wouldn't hurt."

Kirito says, "Anyway, our main focus should be getting to the dungeon and finding the boss of this floor."

Takashi says, "And we can't be sure that the boss was changed as much as this floor."

Mamoru says, "And speaking of this floor, we need to be careful since we aren't sure what's up here."

Kirito says, "I agree."

Usagi says, pointing ahead, "I think that we have our answer to that question, Kirito." Everyone then looks to see a group of monsters come up and these monsters looked like werewolves with black pants and oversized ninja style sandals on their feet in which Kirito's and Usagi's identification shows them as 'Fang Blades'.

Kirito says, "Those creatures are known as Fang Blades."

Takashi says, "Appropriate name."

Usagi says, "I don't see any weapons on them, but they have blade-like claws on their hands."

Asuna says, "They must be hand to hand fighters."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Most likely, but we had better keep a close eye on their movements."

Leafa asks, "What's the plan big brother?"

Kirito says, "Our best bet is to have several of us go in while the rest of us hang back, but not too far so back up group can't get in to help too quickly, however, they are far enough away not to attract the monsters' attentions."

Asuna says, "I'll take the first strike, Kirito-kun."

Kirito asks, "Are you sure, Asuna?"

Asuna says, "I'll be fine, Kirito-kun."

Leafa says, "I'll help her." Kirito wanted to say something, but Leafa's glare makes Kirito stay silent.

Minako says, with a smile, "I'll help them out."

Usagi asks, "Are you sure, Mina-chan?"

Minako says, with a grin, "I'll be okay."

Takashi tells Minako, "Be careful."

Minako says, with a sly grin, "No problem!" Leafa, Asuna, and Minako head forward and get the attention of the Fang Blade in which it attacks them with its blade-like claws in which they clash with the Fang Blade with claws against swords and other bladed weapons.

As they watch Mamoru says, "They are doing well."

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "So far." However, as the combat goes on, the Fang Blade's blade-like claws then grow as large as a sword blade and they start to grow.

Usagi yells out, "What the?!"

Kirito asks, stunned, "A Sword Skill with claws?!" The Fang Blade then unleashes a **Vorpal Strike** One-Handed Sword Skill right at Minako with one of its extended claws, but Asuna and Leafa knock it off course and Minako's silver dragon partner blows smoke in its face inflicting a blind effect on it allowing all three young ladies to finish off quickly causing it to shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

The others come over to them and Takashi asks Minako, "Are you okay?"

Minako says, with a smile, "Just fine! Told ya, Taka-kun!"

Usagi asks Minako, "Taka-KUN?!"

Minako and Takashi blush and Mamoru says, changing the subject, "Anyway, this case shows that these monsters are dangerous."

Kirito says, "It looks like they can perform Sword Skills when they extend their claws."

Asuna says, "We had better inform the other players about this."

Usagi says, bringing out her player menu, "I'll contact the girls and tell them to spread the word."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea, Usagi. We'll watch your back until you are done." Soon after, Usagi sends a message back to the other Sailor Scouts to inform the other players of the assault team about the Fang Blade monsters and their abilities. Afterwards, they continue on towards the castle in which they face another new foe in the form of Guard Armor, which is ten foot tall living knight armor, but they didn't have too much difficultly with that foe. Standing in front of the castle which contained the entrance to the dungeon of this floor of Aincard, the group looks at each other and they open in which they enter inside of the dungeon.

Inside of the dungeon, Sora says, "Doesn't look like much."

Kirito says, "Be careful, Sora-san. With the game as it is, we're not sure what about what's ahead."

Sora says, with a smile, "Don't worry, with my friends on my side, I know that whatever comes up, I can handle it."

Mamoru says, "You have much faith in your friends and comrades."

Sora says, with a grin, "My friends are my power. They gave me the strength to have a strong heart to weld the Keyblade."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I know how you feel Sora-san. If it wasn't for the few friends in here, I don't know where I be."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, you and Kirito-kun helped me become strong and gave me a reason to live, Usagi-chan."

Kairi says, "It must have been tough for you."

Asuna says, "It has been Kairi-san. Over two harsh years and a struggle to survive."

Leafa says, "It has been hard for us too. Mom and I had to watch big brother lie there on a bed and with what little information, we didn't know how he or his mind was surviving in that world. It is the reason that when I found out about the NervGear that my school mate and friend had stored away, I decided to try to use that to get in." Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Through it isn't the full reason that I'm here."_

Minako says, "We know how you feel, Leafa-chan. Sere-Usagi is the reason that we are all together in the first place. And she isn't just our princess, our leader, or our friend, she is all three and our sister like we were back in the Silver Millennium. We weren't just a princess and her guardians and fellow princesses, but a family of five sisters that had to watch her slowly fade away right before our eyes because of the insanity of someone that she once loved and trusted."

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "Mina-chan…"

Minako tells Usagi, with a smile, "Not a word out of you, girl. You never knew what he was doing and you could have never believed that he would commit such a terror until that horrible day. So, no pity party for you, girl." Usagi smiles at Minako and the group ventures on, but Mamoru and Minako still can't help to worry what kind of damage to her heart and spirit that SAO had on our Moon Princess. They continue on through the dungeon area where they fight more and more Fang Blade monsters, but the battle with the first one allowed the group to figure out tactics against them. However, the group finds itself down a familiar hallway.

Leafa says, "This place looks familiar."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It is different from the rest of the floor and it was already spooky."

Asuna asks, "Do you think that the boss' lair is here, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito says, "Most likely, Asuna."

Kirito looks at Usagi and she says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Mamoru says, "Let's go on ahead and find out." The rest of their group nods their heads in agreement and they continue on to the end of the hallway until they reached a familiar set of large doors.

Kirito says, "There is no mistake. This is the entrance to the boss' lair."

Asuna says, "Finally, Kirito."

Usagi says, "We're going to need to set our crystal here."

Minako says, with a nod, "You got it." Minako then prepares to set this place as the exit for a Corridor Crystal and for Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna, it was another step closer, but Leafa also felt the same way, however, it was a step closer to understanding what these visions mean to her even though she doesn't understand why.

 _ **December 24, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Back within Arc Sofia, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Usagi, Mamoru, Takashi, Minako, Sora, and Kairi are assembled in front of the teleport gate.

Kirito tells Sora, "Thanks for your help."

Sora says, with a grin, "No problem! Compared to Heartless and Nobodies, those monsters were a piece of cake!"

Mamoru says, "Despite having real combat experience, you shouldn't get too confident."

Kirito says, with a nod, "One lapse in concentration can be fatal here." Soon after, the teleport gate glows in which everyone looks to see Dai, Akari, Mizuno, and Junpier come out of it.

Minako says, "Hey!"

Usagi asks Mizuno, "Anything new?"

Mizuno responds, shaking her head, "I couldn't get much from it despite Dai and Akari allowing me to gain access."

Mamoru says, "I don't like it. Mimete must be planning something."

Dai says, "Well, I don't think that it is a good idea to leave her alone."

Takashi says, "I'm going to after to agree. The longer that we wait, the more that she has to plan an assault and in this place, we can't afford to wait."

Dai asks Takashi, "Whoa! I never thought that I hear you say that unless you are pissed, bro."

Takashi sighs and he says, after a moment of silence, "We're not the same people that you knew. If you survive, this place changes you and in more ways than one." Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna take deep breathes and mentally knowing that for a fact themselves. Takashi tells Dai and Akari, with a tired look in his eyes, "When you told us about what happened after we got trapped here, we knew that at that time, we could never understand what you were going through fully, but now, we know how you feel in more ways than one."

Takashi walks away and Akari says, her eyes widening, "TK…"

Minako looks at Usagi and she gives a nod of her head in which Minako races off and Sora asks, "What was that about?"

Kirito tells Sora, "It is best that you don't ask."

Asuna says, with a solemn tone, "Painful memories." Sora nods his head as he decides to keep his mouth and he looks at Kairi causing her to nod in understanding.

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey, Kirito!" Everyone then looks to see none other than Argo coming up to them.

Usagi says, "Hey, Argo!"

Argo says, "Hey, Bunny-chan! Nice to see you too!"

Usagi says, annoyed, "Geez, Argo…"

Asuna says, with a giggle, "Well, your name does mean 'bunny', Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I know. I know."

Kirito asks Argo, "What's up, Argo?"

Argo says, "I have some important information from a group of players that were exploring the latest floor that you were at."

Kirito asks, "You do?"

Argo says, with a nod, "Yeah, I got it from a group of players. They fought a nasty field boss outside of town and they barely managed to get out of there, thanks to Valkyrie-chan's friends. They are okay, too, just so you know."

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Argo says, "From my contacts, I learned that this field boss is the one that gives part of the information about the boss."

Kirito asks, surprised, "Are you sure?"

Argo says, with a nod, "Yep. This field boss is called Hollow Golem and it is pretty tough. It lacks special attacks, but its strength stats must be through the roof based on the damage that those players suffered. Thanks to Bunny-chan's friends, all of them managed to teleport away back to town."

Kirito asks Argo, "Thanks, Argo. The regular?"

Argo says, with a nod, "Yep!" Kirito then transfers some money to Argo and when he is done, Argo says, with a smile, "Nice doing business with you, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Keep up the good work, Argo. However, be careful out there. The game is getting more chaotic and you have helped plenty of players with your information."

Argo says, with a smirk, "No problem, Kirito."

Kirito asks, "And about what we discussed?"

Argo says, with a grin, "Buried away as it should be."

Kirito says, with a nod of understanding, "Thanks, Argo."

Argo gave a nod and walked away in which Usagi asks Kirito, "Does that mean…?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "You know how crafty Argo can be Usagi."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "No kidding."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we should plan to fight that field boss and take it out since it has vital information that we need to fight the main boss of this floor."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun."

Kirito asks Dai and Akari, "Dai, you and Akari are powerful players. I think that we are going to need your help."

Dai says, "No problem."

Usagi tells Mizuno, "Could you get the girls ready just in case we need them?"

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Of course."

As Dai and Akari break off their parties with Junpier and Mizuno, Junpier tells Dai, "You better be careful, squirt."

Dai tells Junpier, "Hey! I'm not a squirt anymore, Jun!"

Junpier tells Dai, with a grin, "You are always going to be my squirt to me, Davis." Dai groans as Junpier rubs his head and Akari can't help to smile and giggle. When she is done, Junpier says, with a warm smile, "It is nice to see you, again. It…It has been too long."

Dai says, with a nod, "It has."

Junpier tells Dai, "However, you aren't off the hook, squirt! When we get back, you are going back and you are going on your hands and knees to apologize to mom and dad for making them worry so much. They must be in a panic after I got trapped in here and you ran off like that!"

Dai says, nervously, "R-Right!" Junpier and Mizuno then take off while Dai and Akari join the rest of the group, which is now minus Takashi and Minako.

Akari tells Dai, "Trust me, Dai-kun. I get the same from Tai all the time these days."

Leafa says, "Well, they are your big brother and big sister after all! Siblings care for each other."

Akari says, with a nod, "Yeah, we know, Leafa."

Dai asks, "So, how should we get started?"

Mamoru says, "I think that it is for the best that we find the field boss and observe him first."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Then we can plan our attack based on what information that Argo gave us. However, let's be careful, everyone. I have a bad feeling that it won't be so easy." The rest of the group nod their heads and they prepare to head off to find the field boss.

 _ **December 24, 2024, Floor 81, Field**_

When we returned to the barren fields of Floor 81, Kirito's words proved right as we find them fighting against the Hollow Golem Field Boss, which is a massive stone monster made of square blocks, but the blocks of stone look see-through like in a prism with black lifeless eyes, where we find Kairi and Leafa, both of them are on the group with their health in the red zone as Kirito, Asuna, and Sora go over to them with Akari using her shield and her **Divine Blade** Sword Skill, the same one that Heathcliff had, to hold back the boss with aid from Mamoru, Usagi, and Dai at the same time.

Kirito says, "Leafa!"

Asuna asks, "Are you and Kairi-san okay?"

Leafa says, shaking her head, "I'm okay…"

Sora asks Kairi, "Are you all right, Kairi?"

Kairi says, with a weak smile, "I'm okay, Sora."

Kirito takes out a pair of healing crystals and he says, throwing one to Sora, "Put this over Kairi and say 'heal' to activate!"

Sora says, catching the crystal, "Right!" As Kirito and Sora use the crystals to restore Leafa's and Kairi's health back to full health, the Hollow Golem attacks with a free arm and hand, but Akari manages to roll out of the way while Dai and Usagi leap onto its arms.

Dai says, "Let's go, Moon girl!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Right!" The two of them race up the golem's arms to its face and as one of her swords glow, Usagi shouts out, " **Variable Blow!** " Usagi then pounds the head of the Hollow Golem with an 8-hit Mace Sword Skill combo with her Keyblade, thanks to her Mimic Skill and her high level of proficiency in that skill, causing a significant amount of damage.

Dai yells out, as one of his Keyblades glow, "Nice one! My turn! **Legion Destroyer!** " Dai then slams the Field Boss with a 7 hit Scimitar AKA One-Handed Curved Sword with one of his Keyblades, inflicting also a bleeding effect on the monster, but then Dai's other Keyblade glows in which he performs a **Horizontal Square** , the 4 hit One Handed Sword Skill combo, and then then slams the monster with a **Vertical Square** , another 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill.

Kirito shouts out, "Okay, switch!" Usagi and Dai manage to fall back based on the way they attacked the head of the golem in which Asuna switches and hits with **Quadruple Pain** , a 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo, but the monster didn't suffer a stun effect and it turned its attention to Asuna in which Kirito shouts out, concerned, "Asuna!" However, Sora uses his Keyblade like a boomerang that hits the monster in its eyes and causing it to stumble.

Sora says, with a sly grin, "Got it!"

Kirito says, "Thanks!" Kirito then switches in with Asuna and he uses **Eclipse** , the ultimate 27 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, in which with that, the massive field boss monster shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Leafa says, with a smile, "We did it, big brother!"

Kirito says, with a sigh of relief, "Yeah, we did."

Usagi asks Mamoru, "Are you okay?"

Mamoru says, with a smile, "Just fine."

Dai says, "What a tough fight."

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding, Dai-kun."

Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun?"

Kirito looks at something and he says, "Yeah, we got it."

Usagi says, with a smile, "That's good."

Kirito says, "Yes, but this field boss was tough. I can't help to fear what the floor boss could be."

Usagi says, drolly, "Ruin a girl's good mood, why don't you? However, you have a point. Hopefully, once we get all the information that we can, we can figure out a way to defeat the boss without losing anyone."

Mamoru says, "For now, we should go back to Arc Sofia and rest."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Same here." The group heads off back to town to get to the teleport gate to return to Arc Sofia to pool their information against the floor boss and figure out a plan to organization the right type of raiding party to defeat it, hopefully with no fatalities like with the previous five floor boss, but they know that with what's been happening lately, it may get harder and harder to succeed in such a plan.

And that's the chapter, everyone! As I said before, this story is taking on a life of its own, but it is going to have a very good connection to the main **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction series, so, remember, there are going to be spoilers, folks! So, prepare for plenty of surprises to come, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	12. Chaotic Antics into the Hollow Area

As you can see, this story isn't going to exactly be like a fanfiction crossover version of Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment based on **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction series, it is going to have a life of its own, however, it is going to be deeply connected to that series in which you will see in the sequel to **Sailor Moon Online** , but that's far off into the future, everyone! For right now, enjoy the story!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 12: Chaotic Antics into the Hollow Area**

 _ **December 24, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Arc Sofia, Usagi is with Mamoru and the other Sailor Scouts as they discuss the information about the boss in front of them.

Mizuno says, "Based on what we know, the boss is known as the Knight of Darkness."

Hino says, sarcastically, "He sounds like a real fun guy."

Mizuno says, "Based on the information that we have gathered, he used sword attacks and can make himself temporary invincible with self-strengthen skills."

Makoto says, "Yipe."

Mamoru asks, "Any weakness?"

Mizuno says, "Knight of Darkness is weak against blunt style attacks."

Haruka says, "Namely by mace users and their Sword Skills."

Usagi says, "It is a good thing that my Mimic Skill is back at a high level. I can use my Mace Sword Skills without the need for an actual mace."

Michiru says, "It looks like that we are going to need the assistance of Kirito's friend, Lisbeth, since she is an elite mace user."

Setsuna says, "And the few of us that have Mace Sword Skills are also going to be useful."

Mamoru asks, "Any other weaknesses?"

Mizuno says, "You can parry its Sword Skills and you can seal up plenty of its attacks by damaging its legs for a time."

Usagi says, "That's good to know."

Haruka says, "By the sound of it, mace users will be at the center of battle again."

Hino says, "We need to make sure that they are protected and we need to keep a close eye on these boss battles."

Makoto says, with a nod of her head, "No kidding. We can't be sure what Mimete has planned."

Haruka says, "Personally, I agree with Dai and others like him. We have to take the offensive to Mimete now. SAO is bad enough, but she could make things worse for the other players and the rest of the world given the chance."

Hino says, "I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Haruka. The other players are not aware of this danger, but it is a very good thing since they already have enough on their plate surviving here. However, if we leave Mimete alone, they are going to find out and it will most likely be in the worst way."

Usagi gives a sigh and she says, "I agree." The others look at Usagi in surprise and she says, "I don't want to fight and this is true ever since I became Sailor Moon, but I learned that I need to fight back if I want to protect everything that I love. I wanted to keep fighting as the last resort, but here, it isn't the case. There already has been enough suffering and death in Aincard and it is hard enough for the survivors of this nightmare. Nearly four thousand people, most of them just good people, died with the first two thousand in the first month alone. They did nothing to deserve what happened to them and their futures are now lost to them with their surviving family, friends, and loved ones retaining the sorrow and pain for the rest of their lives. I can't let Mimete have her way just because she wants me to suffer and use the pain of me and the other players here for her own selfish ends against the world."

The other Scouts are surprised and Tomoe says, "Hime…"

Usagi says, "After the boss fight with this guy, we're going after Mimete."

The others are surprised and Mamoru asks, "Are you sure, love?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Sure than anything before." Usagi asks Mizuno, "I'm going to need you to start planning out what we need to do."

Mizuno says, with a nod, but a slight nervous look on her face, "Sure."

Makoto whispers, "Whoa, intense."

Hino whispers back, "Are you really surprised? After what she went through in here, why should you be surprised that she is acting not like the person that we knew? She went through two years of something akin to a soldier going through the most devastating wars in our world's history, you know. And like any soldier in any war, it changes a person and if you think that she is completely the same bubbly princess that we know and haven't been changed by the experience, then you aren't a true friend." Makoto glares at Hino for the last comment, but Hino glares back in which Makoto backs down knowing that Hino has a point with Usagi and what happened to her in SAO. Hino thinks in her mind, concerned, _"How much she has changed is what really concerns me, you know?"_

Just then they hear footsteps and they look to see Asuna and Kirito enter with Usagi noticing Asuna's concerned expression causing Usagi to ask, "What's wrong, Asuna?"

Asuna says, solemnly, "It's terrible, Usagi-chan. Kirito-kun and I aren't married anymore."

Usagi gives a surprised look and she asks, shocked, "What?"

Makoto asks, curiously, "You have a falling out and divorce?"

Kirito yells out, annoyed, "No!"

Usagi and Kirito glare at Makoto, causing her to flinch greatly, and Hino says, annoyed, "Geez, Mako! This is something that I would expect from Mina-chan!"

Minako responds, "Yeah, I…Hey!" Plenty of the others look quite nervous from Minako agreeing with Hino before realizing that she has been insulted.

Tomoe whispers to Michiru, "Hime is very protective of Kirito, Michiru-mama."

Michiru responds, in a whispers, "Well, Kirito is like a brother to her and from what we can tell, she is like the 'big sister' to Kirito."

Haruka whispers, in a plain tone, "It shows."

Usagi tells Asuna, "Okay, Asuna, it's okay." Usagi asks Kirito, "What could have happened?"

Kirito says, "Well, with all of the 'glitches' in SAO going on, it wouldn't be too surprising that our marriage stasis and data got messed up like our stats data."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito."

Asuna says, with a pout-like face, "You are acting real calm about this."

Usagi says, with a nervous expression, "Kirito wouldn't do anything to you!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Especially with Usagi-chan around."

Usagi tells Kirito, "You got that right, buster."

Kirito tells Usagi, with an annoyed tone, "Not helping, Usagi."

Usagi tells Asuna, with a kind smile, "Look, Asuna, we know a few more married couples in the assault team. Also, if a divorced took place, there would normally be a screen asking one spouse or the other to agree to it and since you didn't get it, you can't have divorced. It has to be another 'bug' in the system."

Haruka says, "Add that to what Mimete is doing and you can see why the 'little things' can get overlooked." Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna glare at Haruka and she asks, surprised, "What?"

Hino, Makoto, and Minako slap themselves and Minako says, with a plain tone, "Haruka, you are so not a romantic."

Michiru says, with a giggle, "I believe that Mina-chan has a point."

Haruka asks, with a blush, "Hey!"

Tomoe says, with a sigh, "Oh, Haruka-papa…"

Haruka asks, annoyed, "You too, Firefly-chan?"

Kirito says, "Anyway, Asuna, let's ask Sam and Miyako and Yamato and Junpier if there marriage data hasn't been effected." Asuna gives a nod and Minako sends a message to Takashi to ask his guild to report to Agil's inn/shop. Later on, we find the Digital Knights, Dai, and Akari assembled together with the others where we find Miyako in a panic.

Miyako asks, wailing nervously, "Why? Why?"

Taichi says, nervously, "Whoa! Easy, Miyako! Sam wouldn't do that to you!"

Juniper looks at Yamato and she asks, with a serious tone, "Can you say for certain that you didn't divorce me, Yamato-kun?"

Yamato says, nervously, "Yes! Yes! I didn't! And if I did, shouldn't you have gotten a screen about it? I didn't get anything from you!"

Junpier glares at him and Yamato giving off plenty of 'virtual sweat' in which Junpier says, with a nod, "Okay, I believe you."

Takashi says, with a grin, "You are so whipped, bro."

Yamato tells Takashi, "Watch it."

Hino says, "Well, this proves that it isn't just Asuna and Kirito."

Usagi tells Asuna, with a kind smile, "See, Asuna?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "I do, Usagi-chan. I don't get why we didn't notice it before."

Kirito says, "We have been busy lately, Asuna."

Asuna says, "Good point, Kirito-kun."

Usagi asks, "Is the whole marriage system messed up?"

Minako says, with a sly grin, "I know a way to find out."

Dai asks, "How do you do that?"

Hino and Haruka think in unison, _"Oh, boy."_

Minako tells Mamoru, "Ask Usagi to marry you, big boy."

There are gasps and Mamoru and Usagi yell out in unison, "Huh?!"

Minako says, "Apply for marriage and target Usagi."

Hino asks, drolly, "Seriously?"

Minako says, "Yes, seriously!"

Usagi says, with a major hue on her cheeks, "Hey, Mina-chan, it isn't that simple…"

Minako asks, with a sly grin, "How hard can it be for you, two? You are going to be married one day, why not make it now? Plus, you, two, have been sharing a room together haven't you?"

Mamoru gains a major blush and Usagi says, stammering, "No…I mean, yes…I mean, we are, but…"

Minako asks, with a sly grin, "So, did you 'do it' or did you 'do it'?!"

Mamoru says, majorly blushing and a bit annoyed, "Hey!"

Usagi says, stammering greatly and sporting the biggest blush the emotional expression system can put on Usagi's virtual avatar, "I…Um…I…I mean we…I mean…!" Soon after, Usagi doesn't the unexpected and she promptly faints.

Kirito and Asuna yell out in unison, shocked, "Usagi!" As Mamoru, Kirito, and Asuna kneel down to 'tend' to Usagi, plenty of the others glare at Minako.

Takashi says, nervously, "I think that you broke your best friend, Mina-chan."

Minako gives a nervously laugh and she says, really nervously, "Oops." Minako then gets hit by an **Embracer** Martial Arts Sword Skill, but since they are in the safe zone of a town, a violet energy field protects Minako from suffering any damage, but the force was strong enough to knock Minako to the floor.

Takashi says, shocked, "Mina-chan!"

Minako yells out, annoyed, "What was that for?!"

Hino responds, with a deadly glare, "What do you think?" Minako winches from Hino's glare and decides to run into Takashi's arms.

Taichi asks, with a smirk, "So, this is your Sailor Scout girlfriend?"

Minako responds, nervously, "Hey! Hey! I'm the Sailor Scout of Love here and while I'm a rad fighter, I'm more of a lover than a fighter…and plus, I rather not fight my fellow Scouts…especially Mars."

Hino and Haruka say in unison, "For good reason, Mina-chan."

Miyako says, nervously, "Something tells me that Minako has a point."

Taichi says, nodding his head nervously, "Making the Sailor Soldier of Fire and the Sailor Scout of Wind, which may mean HURRICANE or TORNADO level winds, mad is a bad idea."

Haruka responds, "You better believe it buster." Afterwards, Usagi is helped back to her and to her senses in which they are discussing the matter of the in-game marriages of Kirito and Asuna, Yamato and Junpier, and Sam and Miyako which seem to have been 'deleted'.

Sam says, "And it seems like we can't reapply."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Since this is a system error, I'm not surprised Sam."

Makoto says, "This whole game has been 'buggy' lately and with Mimete in it, it is getting worse."

Tomoe says, "A whole floor of Aincard has been redesigned."

Setsuna says, "Indeed, Firefly."

Usagi says, "Which is why we plan to take the offensive against Mimete."

Kirito and Asuna look at Usagi in surprise and Asuna asks, "Usagi-chan?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I know that this isn't like me at all…"

Hino tells Usagi, interrupting, "No kidding, Meatball Head. And before you sneer at me, this makes me EXTREMELY worried for your mental and emotional health, big time."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Can't say that I blame you, Pyro."_ Usagi says, "I know, Pyro. However, I've already seen too much pain, misery, anguish, and death with good lives cut too short by someone that I trusted so dearly. And with Mimete, I know that she will do anything to get her revenge against me by causing me pain and getting what she wants: Her freedom by 'feeding' off my 'dark emotions'. If she makes the 'first move', someone will die, I know. I can't and will not allow it to happen."

Dai tells Usagi, "Hold it, Moon girl! Who said that you were in this alone?"

Usagi says, "I can't have you…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "If you are going to say what you are going to say, then you are going to have to forget it, Usagi-chan. We are all in this together. All of the players' lives are at stake in this 'death game' every single day, so, this threat is a threat to all of us. Plus, you can only take one person with you into the Hollow Area. Only with Dai, Akari, Sora-san, Kairi-san, and I can you get reinforcements."

Usagi says, "I know…"

Asuna tells Usagi, "But nothing, Usagi-chan! Mimete may have been an enemy of yours as Sailor Moon, but she is a threat to all of us, so, this is something that's a matter to all of us, Usagi."

Taichi says, "Lady Asuna is right, you know. This is everyone's problem."

Hino says, with a sigh, "I had a feeling this would happen, Meatball Head."

Haruka says, "Personally, I don't want them involved since Mimete is a Sailor Scout problem."

Kirito says, "While that may be true, as long as she is in Sword Art Online, she is OUR problem."

Michiru says, "Kirito does have a point. I don't want non-Sailor Scouts involved as you do, but we don't exactly have a point in this situation."

Haruka says, with a sigh, "I know that, but I don't have to like it."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a kind smile, "Sorry, Usagi, but we are going to assist you like it or not."

Hino tells Usagi, "Forget it, Meatball Head."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I know."

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's right, Usagi-chan. You are Kirito-kun's and my best friend. We've been in this together for two long years and we won't let face this alone."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thank you, Asuna."

Miyako says, "Okay, but there is still the situation about our marriages being annulled by the stupid glitching system!"

Takashi asks Miyako, with a sigh, "Really?"

Miyako says, with a pout, "Well, it is important to me! Sam is the man of my life, pal! Lady Asuna can agree with me that this hurts so much like the game is trying to rip us apart!"

Taichi asks, "Aren't you going a bit overboard, Miyako?"

Miyako yells out, giving Taichi a 'death glare', "No!"

Taichi gives a winch and Dai tells Taichi, "Tai, don't go there."

Akari says, with a nod, "You know how sensitive she can be."

Minako says, nodding her head, "You can't take true love too lightly. Take it from the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Isn't Venus actually the Roman Goddess of Love, Beauty, Sexuality, Fertility, and Desire?"

There are quite a few nervous looks and Mizuno says, with a nod, "That's right, Kirito. You are very knowledgeable. She is the Roman version of Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of same 'elements'."

Hino says, with a sly grin, "So, you can get why the way that she is."

Minako yells out, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kirito says, changing the subject, "Anyway, I think that we should ask Yui about this situation."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Yui-chan?"

Tomoe asks, curiously, "How can she help?"

Mizuno says, "Ah, since she was a mental counseling program of the game, she might know something despite not having her administrative privileges anymore!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I believe so."

Junpier asks, "Are you sure that your little girl can help us?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "She has knowledge of the game that could help us despite all of the changes."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I'll go fetch her. She is staying in my room."

Kirito says, "Thank you, Asuna. I don't want to put Yui-chan on the spot…"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I know, Kirito-kun. However, our Yui-chan does know a lot more about the game than we do." Asuna then goes off and fetches Yui in which she has joined the group assembled in which they explain the situation.

Yui says, with a nod, "I see, daddy. I can say that it is indeed a system error since neither of you has all of their items transferred to the other. It could have happened when the system error since yours and Auntie Usagi's fight with the creator, Auntie Usagi's uncle, on Floor Seventy-Five."

Kirito says, "And we were so busy that we didn't take time to notice it."

Haruka says, plainly, "Well, you were fighting for your lives after all."

Miyako says, with a nod, "No kidding, Haruka."

Yui says, "I believe there is a way to address it."

Kirito asks, "There is?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, you need to take part of the 'blessed ceremony' quest."

Junpier asks, "Blessed ceremony?"

Yui says, "If a pair of players of the opposite gender completes the request, the value of your bond will be rewritten."

Kirito says, "If we complete the quest, the broken value will be replaced by a new one."

Yui says, with a nod, "That's right."

Asuna says, plainly, "That simple…"

Usagi tells Asuna, "Geez, Asuna! The bond between you is more than just a 'value'. You may not be married, but you still love each other!"

Yui says, with a nod, "Auntie Usagi is right."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yes, she is."

Kirito asks, "So, should we do the request?"

Asuna says, "Of course, Kirito-kun!"

Just then a female voice says, slyly, "That's interesting." Everyone then looks to see Lisbeth coming towards them with a smirk on her lips.

Usagi asks, "Liz?"

Lisbeth asks, "So, this request isn't exactly those that are married? A pair of players that weren't married can do the request?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, Lisbeth. There are no special requirements for the quest."

Usagi glares at Lisbeth and she says, "Lisbeth…"

Kirito asks Yui, "Yui, what do Asuna and I have to do?"

Yui responds, "I really don't have the details. I think that it is an event above this floor. I'm sorry for the vague information."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "No, it's okay. It's enough to know about such a ceremony."

Yui says, with a smile, "There is one more thing, mommy. You need a pair of rings above floor seventy-seven to start the quest."

Minako says, with a sly smile, "A pair of rings, huh? That's so romantic!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Well, we can only aim for the upper floors."

Usagi says, "Anyway, we can also look around and gather information."

Asuna asks, "Are you sure, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "It's no problem."

Kirito tells Yui, "Anyway, thank you, Yui. We'll search for more clues."

Yui says, with a smile, "You're welcome, daddy! I'll search for more information too."

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "Anyway, Liz, it is good that you are here. We are going to need your help."

Lisbeth asks, "You are?"

Usagi responds, "The boss of the current floor is weak against blunt type attacks, Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "So, you need the master mace user in your corner, huh? No problem."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Liz."

Kirito says, with a warm smile, "I know that we can count on you."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Yeah."

Kirito says, "Now, I think that we should get started with the boss fight discussion and later, we should discuss it with the boss raid force that we need to assemble." The others nod their heads in agreement and they begin their discussion. Later on, Usagi and Mamoru are inside of their shared room, they are relaxing in bed with Usagi wearing a pair of white bra and panties with Mamoru wearing only a pair of boxers where we find Usagi nuzzling herself against Mamoru with said prince is gently stroking her hair.

Usagi says, "It feels so good. Your body is just digital data, but I can feel your warmth."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "I can feel your warmth, too. I've missed it so much. I've been by your bedside most of the time, but when I touch your hand, I don't feel you or your warmth."

Usagi asks, "Most of the time?"

Mamoru responds, with a sigh, "If there was any single clue on 'him', I would head off to find 'him' and stop 'him'."

Usagi says, solemnly, "I see."

Mamoru says, "Out of any foe, my heart burned with anger and rage. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but every single moment that I see you on that bed with that NervGear attached to you and knowing that at any time you could die…die from a man that you loved like a second father, I…it made my eyes see red and my heart burn with fury."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I understand and I'm sorry."

Mamoru tells Usagi, a bit surprised, "Why are you sorry, Meatball Head?"

Usagi responds, "For making you worry…for making you all worry…and I understand that because on that day that I fought him on floor seventy-five, I felt much the same way." Mamoru's eyes widen at this and Usagi says, "For two long mainly miserable and horror filled years, I had to watch a lot of good people die. People that just wanted a new world to explore and enjoy and they are people with family, friends, and others that love and cared for them. And their lives were snuffed out by a person that I trusted and loved so deeply once and he stripped me along with everyone else of our lives all of this. When I confronted him and seen at how callous he has become or maybe, he always was and hid his true nature from me, I really don't know and at the time, I really didn't care. I felt a lot of emotions when I saw him and heard about his 'grand scheme' like it was some kind of play or something. I just…I just lost it." Mamoru's eyes widen even more and Usagi says, with tears starting to come down her virtual avatar's eyes, "The emotions that I built up all these years just came rushing out when I fought him: Sorrow, grief, despair, disbelief, and most of all, anger and rage. I got annoyed by antics like Raye's teasing and such, but I never felt really true rage before. However, 'he' changed all that. I didn't see him as human. All I saw was monsters like Metallia, Doom Phantom, Pharaoh Ninety, and more. No, when I saw my previous enemies, I saw 'him' as something beyond that. A wicked field in which human life, even his own, meant absolutely nothing to him and my life, a member of his family, meant nothing to him. All he cared about was his 'game' and 'script' that came with it and for the first time, I truly wanted to defeat him…to make him pay for all the people that he hurt….I…I truly wanted to kill him."

Mamoru tells Usagi, "You really don't mean that Meatball Head."

Usagi responds, with tears in her eyes, "I did! I did! He stripped us of our families, our friends, and our lives! This was supposed to be a game! A game! And he turned it into a war of survival in which four thousand people, most of them good folk that most likely never did anything to deserve to die, died alone in this world and leaving family, friends, and loved ones in so much sorrow and pain! He didn't care about any of their lives…all he cared about was his stupid game!" Mamoru hugs Usagi greatly and she looks at him in the eye.

Mamoru tells Usagi, "My love, I know that you are in pain and it hurts me to see you in such pain. It is the reason that I can never forgive him for what he did to you."

Usagi tells Mamoru, solemnly, "But I…I'm not the same…I'm not the same person that you knew…"

Mamoru tells Usagi, with a smile, "Deep down, you are still the kind and gentle Meatball Head that I know and love. You cared so much about the people that you did everything that you could for them at the risk of your own life. It shows that you, at your core, are still the kind and caring Moon Princess that we all know and love…"

Usagi says, with tears down her virtual eyes, "Darien-kun…" Usagi then passionately and lovingly kisses Mamoru on the lips in which he is surprised by the surprise quickness of the kiss, but he returns the kiss with the same love and passion that Usagi is kissing him with in which he can feel the pain that his beloved princess has suffered in which he had to do his best to suppress the anger and rage towards Kayaba for the pain and misery that he caused his beloved for various reasons. However, deep down, he swore that he would bring her home and once he does, he will help her rebuild her life and herself for however long it takes. On the meanwhile, Leafa is walking outside and looking up into the virtual sky.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"I don't know why, but I can sense you. You are out there somewhere and you are waiting there. I didn't tell big brother and others, but somehow…someway, I can sense you…Kayaba. What are these dreams that I'm having? Why do they feel more like memories? And why do they seem connected to you, you monster? All I know is that I have to fight you in order to free my brother and all of his friends as well as the surviving innocent people that you have made suffer especially your niece, Usagi, and find the answers that I seek."_ On the meanwhile, there are others outside and looking up in the virtual sky including Dai, Akari, and Sinon, all of whom have serious looks on their faces.

 _ **December 24, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Somewhere within the Hollow Area, Mimete and Saix are discussing a lot of things in which Mimete isn't happy at all.

Mimete yells out, "Damn that asshole!"

Saix tells Mimete, "You know that he wouldn't make it that easy if he is an expert on that power."

Mimete says, with an annoyed tone, "You don't need to remind me, Saix!"

Saix says, "I am surprised to learn that such a power existed and it came from Kingdom Hearts itself."

Mimete responds, "It is one of the strongest powers in all of the multiverse other than the Keyblade and the Kye-Blade itself."

Saix says, with a nod, "It is quite remarkable."

Mimete yells out, "But I can't do anything with it thanks to that wretched man that sealed me in here in the first place."

Saix tells Mimete, "And while you do have a bit of 'control', you are nowhere close to releasing the bonds that bind you to this world and if this world is completed before you do…"

Mimete yells out, irritated, "You don't need to remind me!"

Saix responds, "Understandable, Lady Mimete, but you must understand that your situation is grave."

Mimete says, with a nod, "I hate to admit, but you have a point. However, while I can't go down into the levels beyond the one where the bratty Moon Princess has made her 'base' in this world, it doesn't mean that I can't bring up pawns to do it for me."

Saix asks, curiously, "What do you have planned?"

Mimete says, with a sickening evil smile, "From what I have learned, not everyone likes that Moon brat due to her 'connection' to the man that trapped them all in here despite her being a victim of his deceit and betrayal."

Saix asks, "You mean…?"

Mimete responds, with an evil grin, "They may prove useful pawns in the future."

 _ **December 25, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In front of the teleport gate in Arc Sofia, Asuna is in front of a crowd of players including Mamoru, Usagi, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, the Digital Knights, Kirito, and Lisbeth.

Asuna says, "Thank you for joining me, everyone. Recently, we have found the boss chamber for the boss of floor eighty-one. It is time to discuss our battle plan with the information that we have just gathered on the boss." Soon enough, the information on the boss for Floor 81 is explained and Asuna says, "As you can see, our main battlers are going to be mace users since this monster is weak against blunt style attacks, but we need to be careful of its self-strengthening skills since there is a possibility that it could give him temporary invincibility and our information doesn't say how long it's invincibility will last. So, we must strike hard and attack its weak spots to limit its abilities and we must prepare a plan to defend ourselves in case it manages to get its invincibility up due to its self-strengthening skills."

Makoto asks Usagi, "Are you going to be part of the main attack force of our group?"

Usagi responds, "I've got no choice since my Mimic Skill is high enough to allow me to use other type of Sword Skills with just my blades."

Hino says, "Hopefully, it also means your Keyblade."

Usagi says, "No kidding, Pyro."

Dai asks, "Speaking of Keyblades, where is Sora-san?"

Akari says, "He and Kairi are in the Hollow Area and they will be waiting for us once we get started on finding you know who, Dai-kun."

Taichi tells Akari, "Not so loud, Kari."

Takashi tells Taichi, "She knows, Tai."

Yamato says, "Right now, we need to focus on this."

Taichi says, "I know. And I know my sister isn't so little anymore, but I can't help to worry about her."

Takashi says, "Well, she has proven that she can take care of herself."

Taichi says, with a whisper, "I know. And it seems like Davis and Kari is back to themselves, but…"

Takashi whispers, "We know, Tai. Anyway, we will get to that 'bridge' when it is time to cross it."

Just then a familiar cheerful female voice shouts out, "Kirito!" Everyone then looks to see Strea running up and leaping onto the stage.

Kirito yells out, stunned, "Strea!"

Strea says, with a giggle, "It has been a while that I have seen you and Asuna!"

Asuna asks, nervously, "Strea, what are you doing here?"

Strea responds, "You are going to fight the boss, right? I want to come along and help!"

Kirito asks, surprised, "You do?"

Strea asks, with a pout, "Why do you seem so surprised? You had forgotten how strong I am! So can I come?"

Kirito looks at Asuna and he replies, "Sure!"

The other players can't help to wonder about Strea and Haruka asks, curiously, "Who is this girl?"

Hino asks, "How can she be so joyful when we are going into a big battle?"

Yamato says, "You got me."

Junpier says, with a sigh, "Poor girl. The whole game must have really messed her up."

Miyako says, with a nod, "No joke. It isn't the first time that kind of thing happened especially during the early days of the game."

Minako asks, shocked, "People went insane?"

Takashi tells Minako, "You can't be too surprised since this was supposed to be just a game and now, we're trapped in here until we clear and if we die here, we die in real life. That kind of thing can send people into 'extremes'."

Makoto says, with a nod, "I heard that."

Taichi says, "People like us managed to keep it together since we had each other, but plenty of other players didn't have anyone. Only strong players like Usagi and Kirito managed to survive as solo players and even those two had each other as friends."

Miyako says, solemnly, "Plenty of other players didn't have anyone and they couldn't take or they had people, but they had lost it and all sorts of ways."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "No kidding." Lisbeth gives a solemn sigh and she says, "I was crushed on the very first day that this happened and it took a lot for me to stay together and form some kind of life here, but for someone like Usagi, what I have gone through is more like a slap on the wrist compared to her life in this prison."

Haruka says, "Anyway, if this Strea is 'messed up', we had better keep a close eye on her."

Hino says, "However…"

Tomoe asks, curiously, "However, what?"

Michiru asks Haruka, "Are you getting a 'feeling', Haruka?"

Haruka says, with a nod, "Big time. I don't know what it is, but while she is sincere in her feelings and the way that she is, I can't help to feel something is 'off' in her and it might be something that not even she suspects at the moment."

Makoto asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Hino says, "Haruka has a point, but I'm not sure what I'm sensing from her at all."

Minako says, "I'm still amazed that you still have your powers despite us not being in our real bodies."

Hino tells Minako, "Our sensory abilities are spiritual, not physical, Mina-chan."

Haruka says, "However, it doesn't mean that our powers aren't more limited than back in the 'real world'."

Mizuno says, "Point taken."

Tomoe asks, "So, what do we do about Strea-san?"

Setsuna responds, "All we can do is monitor her for the moment, Firefly." The other Sailor Scouts can't help to wonder who Strea really is, the Digital Knights can't help to wonder why the Scouts are so concerned about her, but their experience as Digidestined and in the Digital World taught them that even in a 'digital world' that you can't lower your guard against anything or anyone.

 _ **December 25, 2024, Floor 81, Dungeon**_

Within the dungeon area of Floor 81, we are inside of the boss' chamber where the battle against the floor boss of Floor 81, The Knight of Darkness, is well underway with the huge humanoid knight monster attacking with its massive sword, but Strea manages to easily block its sword attack with her massive two handed sword.

Strea says, with a grin, "Gotcha!"

Kirito yells out, with a nod of approval, "Nice work, Strea!"

Strea says, with a grin, "Thank you!"

Hino says, "No time for chatting! Do it now!"

" **Strike Heart!** "

" **Trinity Arts!** "

" **Brutal Strike!** "

" **Mjoinir Hammer!** "

Soon after, Lisbeth, Akari, Setsuna, and Usagi, using her Keyblade combined with Mace Sword Skills, attack the massive knight monster with a series of 3-hit and one 4-hit Mace Sword Skill combos in quick session causing a great amount of damage to the boss monster. However, The Knight of Darkness turns its attention to the people that caused it so much damage and prepares to attack them, but counterattacks from Kirito and Asuna manage to deflect the attack of course.

Asuna asks, "Are you okay?"

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "No problem!"

Dai, wearing his flame designed armored chest plate in place of his jacket where there are eight swords, including his two Keyblades, attached to the back of this armor like wings in which grabs the swords in which he has four in one hand and four more in the other causing all of them to glow at once while yelling out, "Time to end this, you overgrown tin can! **Omni-Slash Mark Six!** " Dai then throws all of the swords, expect for one, in which the swords surround The Knight of Darkness and with incredible speed, Dai slashes the monster with one sword, takes another sword, leaving the previous one in the same area, does another 'moving slash' against the monster, takes another sword from another area, and repeats the same process until he has perform a 27 hit combo leaving the other players shocked and stunned.

Junpier says, amazed, "Whoa, bro!"

Miyako says, "I already saw that in action and I still can't believe it!"

Taichi says, with a grin, "That's Davis for you." Soon after, the Knight of Darkness shatters into hundreds of data polygons and the words 'Congratulations' appears above them in which the players celebrate.

Kirito says, with a sigh of relief, "We did. It was a hard fight, but we did without a single fatality again."

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's good news, Kirito-kun."

Kirito tells Strea, "Thanks for your help, Strea!"

Strea says, with a smile, "Happy to help, Kirito!"

Miyako asks Akari, "How did you get so good with mace skills?"

Sam says, "Most likely, since she is also a blacksmith in that 'living virtual world', Rainbow Garden, she also got good with blunt force weapons as well as a rapier."

Dai says, "That's my Kari-chan. She can be quite talented."

Akari says, with a blush, "Geez, Dai-kun…"

Junpier says, with a smirk, "It seems like you, two, have gotten close."

Takashi says, with a smile, "Being stuck together in a virtual world for so long can do that, but then again, we are calling the kettle black."

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's go to the next floor and activate the gate."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Right!" Soon enough, the boss raid party heads off through the doors to the next floor to activate the teleport gate in the main town of Floor 82.

 _ **December 25, 2024, Floor 82, Lastela**_

In the main town of Floor 82, Lastela, the group is in the center of town as the activation of the teleport gate at the center of town is done where Lisbeth approaches the others.

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I'm done with the activation."

Asuna says, smiling as well, "Great job, Liz."

Kirito says, "Let's head back to Arc Sofia and rest for the day."

Dai says, "No joke, bro. We have a big day tomorrow."

Usagi says, drolly, "Don't remind me."

Akari says, "I hope that Philia is okay."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'm sure that she is just fine. She is a tough person."

Usagi asks Kirito, "But Kirito, how can we help her if she is stuck as a criminal player even if it is an error?"

Kirito says, "I know, Usagi. However, I think that someone will come up to help us in that regard."

Mamoru says, "Right now, we need to focus on Mimete and keep her from causing more trouble than there already is."

Taichi says, "No joke. We're already having enough to deal with."

Yamato says, with a nod, "No kidding, bro."

Minako asks Takashi, "Anyway, Taka-kun, you want to go to that restaurant?"

Takashi says, with a smile, "Sure, Minako."

Yamato says, with a grin, "So, my little bro has finally grown up."

Takashi says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Hey!" Plenty of the others smile and/or giggle at Takashi's embarrassment while Usagi and Kirito also took a glance at Strea, who is looking up at the sky with a happy smile on her face and wondering who she really is.

 _ **December 26, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

At the teleport gate of Arc Sofia, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are assembled together at the teleport gate of Arc Sofia with Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Klein, Leafa, the Sailor Scouts, the Digital Knights, Goofy, and Donald.

Asuna tells Kirito, "Be careful, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "We will."

Sora tells Donald and Goofy, "You, two, stay safe."

Goofy responds, with a grin, "Right-o, Sora!"

Donald gives a scoff and Kairi tells him, with a kind tone, "Donald, your magic doesn't work here and we don't want you to get hurt."

Donald says, with a snort, "I know. I know."

Sora says, with a grin, "Don't worry, buddy! Once we are back home, you are going to burn the butts off Heartless, Nobodies, and Xehanort in no time flat!"

Kairi says, with a smile, "Everything will be fine."

Donald scoff and Sora tells Goofy, "Keep an eye on him, Goofy."

Goofy responds, "Gwarsh! You got it, Sora!"

Donald says, annoyed, "I don't need a darn babysitter!"

Sora tells Donald, "No, you need someone to make sure that you don't run off in a huff to try to prove yourself, Donald."

Donald crosses his arms and Kairi says, with a smile, "Sora just wants to make sure that you will be okay. This place is really dangerous for us and it already is dangerous for the people trapped in this world."

Leafa tells Kirito, "Be careful, big brother."

Kirito says, "We will."

Usagi says, "You, girls, explore the next floor and contact us when you find the next boss."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Right."

Haruka says, "We understand, Dumpling."

Tomoe says, "Be careful."

Usagi says, with a smile, "We will, Tomoe-chan."

Lisbeth tells Usagi, with a grin, "With the way that you are, I can't be so sure since Kirito has been quite the influence on you."

Usagi and Kirito give looks of surprise and Kirito yells out, "Are you saying that I'm a bad influence on Usagi?"

Lisbeth responds, with a smirk, "No. I'm just saying that you, two, are so much like brother and sister that it seems like 'big sister' is imprinting a bit of you onto herself like the time that you, two, leap across rooftops to take care of a supposed PK player."

There are quite a few gasps and Dai says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Hino asks Usagi, glaring, "You did what?"

Usagi gives a nervous smile and Kirito tells Asuna, "You told her about that?"

Asuna says, nervously, "Liz is Usagi-chan's and my best friend." Asuna says, with a glare at Lisbeth, "Of which I told in confidence she wouldn't reveal it to anyone else unless Usagi-chan and Kirito-kun did it first." Lisbeth gives a nervous smile and Asuna says, with a sigh, "But it is kind of your fault too, Kirito-kun. I was so exasperated with you and Usagi that I couldn't help myself to tell Liz in order to vent." Asuna says, glaring at Kirito and Usagi, "What were you two thinking? We may have been in a safe zone, but that was still a ridiculous stunt!"

Minako asks, amazed, "Usagi did that?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "I'm not surprised since Usagi-chan told me that it was totally unlike her before SAO to do such a thing."

Makoto says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Asuna says, "But all of us had to change and adapt to survive and while Usagi-chan has been a good influence to Kirito-kun as a 'big sister', I think that their sibling relationship works both ways and a few of Kirito-kun's 'tendencies' are being 'imprinted' to Usagi-chan as solo players."

Kirito and Usagi give nervous look and Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Yeah, no kidding."

Kirito and Usagi then glare at Lisbeth and Miyako says, amazed, "Wow, girl."

Usagi says, nervously, "I'm not proud of that kind of thing, Miyako."

Minako says, "That something that I would expect Haruka to do."

Haruka glares at Minako and Michiru says, with a giggle, "She does have a point."

Haruka says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot." Tomoe smiles and Setsuna give a sly smile at this much to Haruka's embarrassment.

Akari tells Usagi, "Wow, Usagi. I never pegged for someone like Dai-kun."

Dai asks, curiously, "And what's that supposed to mean, Kari-chan?"

Akari says, with a giggle, "In a good way, Dai-kun."

Dai responds, with a sly smirk, "Need I tell Tai about…"

Akari yelps and she yells out, "Teleport! Hollow Area Control Center!" Soon after, the group on the teleport teleports away in the usual fashion into the Hollow Area Control Area leaving a confused Taichi in the process.

Taichi asks, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to need to have a talk with Kari?"

The other Digital Knights giggle at this and Hino asks Asuna, "Did you really mean what you said?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Yes, but Usagi-chan only gets that way when it involves the life of another player."

Lisbeth says, with a weak smile, "Usagi is known as the 'White Valkyrie' or the 'Valkyrie of Mercy' because she has a great tendency to help other players even at the risk of her own life."

Asuna says, solemnly, "That's true from the incidents like the scouting that went so wrong that I told you about."

Klein says, with a sigh, "Oh, yeah. I remember that day. You, two, had to struggle to hold her back and knock it into her head that they were already dead."

Junpier says, with a nod, "We were there too. What a nightmare."

All of the Sailor Scouts gain concerned looks and Asuna says, "Out of all of us, the person that has been seen the most combat other than Kirito-kun is Usagi-chan. If she isn't on the front lines, she is on the other floors and looking after the other players making sure that nothing horrible happens to them."

Leafa says, amazed, "Wow, it must have been hard."

Lisbeth says, "No joke, Leafa! The girl would have died if there is such a thing as working yourself to death in SAO. I keep wondering how she managed to survive sometimes."

Asuna says, "SAO is a struggle to hold onto who we are as well as human morality and decency since you know that there are plenty that have 'let themselves go' in this world." The Sailor Scouts get the understanding and can't help to wonder how much of Usagi's 'old self' before SAO was left in her.

 _ **December 26, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Inside of the Hollow Area Control Center, Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are inside of the Hollow Area Control Center where they are facing Philia.

Philia says, "Hey, Kirito. I found an area where they could be treasures, but the monsters are very strong so it is impossible for me to go alone."

Kirito asks, "Do you want us to go with you, Philia?"

Philia asks, "Would you….mind?"

Kirito responds, "Why would we mind?"

Dai says, with a grin, "You already got our support."

Akari says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Sora says, with a grin, "Sounds like fun!"

Kairi says, with a giggle, "Oh, Sora…"

Kirito says, with a grin, "I think that you know our answer, Philia."

Usagi asks, "Do you know where the treasure is?"

Philia responds, "In a dungeon in the Sea of Trees area. The monsters are strong, but with Kirito's help, I know that we can get through it and with Dai, Akari, and Kirito's friends, we will be just fine."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay, let's go!"

Dai says, with a grin, "Yeah, let's do this!" The others nod their heads in agreement, but Mamoru can't help to get a curious look in which Philia shows a map for an area of the Hollow Area known 'Church for Two to Meet'. Later on, our group is going through an area known as Graveyard Nearest the Dark Domain.

Usagi says, nervously, "Creepy."

Akari says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi. In Rainbow Garden, Dai and I have been through plenty of these areas and you can easily get a fear of astral type monsters through that."

Dai says, with a scoff, "Those skeleton monsters are nothing, but a bag of bones."

Sora says, with a grin, "Got that right, buddy!"

Mamoru says, "Bag of bones, as you call them, with nasty swords and even nastier Sword Skills, Sora-san."

Kairi says, with a nod, "Mamoru is right, Sora. You might be a Master level Keyblader, but even you have your limits. You need to be cautious sometimes."

Sora says, with a smile, "Okay! Okay!"

Usagi says, "Here we go again, folks!" Soon after, the group encounters more skeleton and 'grim reaper' style monsters, but working together, they managed to defeat them easily."

Sora says, with a smirk, "Piece of cake!"

Dai says, with a grin, "No joke, bro!"

Usagi says, with a serious expression, "Don't celebrate just yet."

When the others, minus Kirito, who is looking the same direction as Usagi, looks at Usagi, Kirito says, "Usagi is right. There is a something or someone coming towards us and based on what my Search Skill is saying, this 'signature' is a real high level."

Mamoru asks, "How high?"

Usagi responds, "Ridiculously high, love!" Everyone gets into a stance and they see that the 'signature' looks to be someone from Organization XIII.

Sora says, "He looks like a member of Organization Thirteen!"

Kirito says, "Whoever he is, he is big trouble since he has an orange cursor!"

Usagi tells Philia, "Present company not included, Philia-san."

Philia responds, "I'm not sure about that." Usagi gets a confused look, but she focuses on the figure, with the figure lowering the hood, to reveal the face of Xaldin in front of them.

Sora asks, confused, "Wait! Xaldin?"

Kirito asks, "Someone that you know?"

Sora says, "He was part of the original Organization Thirteen and keyword 'was' since I defeated his Nobody and his Heartless was already defeated causing him to become whole again."

Kairi tells Sora, "Sora, this could be a 'data duplicate' of him."

Xaldin then says, "That's correct. I am a duplicate of the original Xaldin, given life from my data by Mimete."

Mamoru asks, seriously, "Why are you here?"

Xaldin then brings out one dozen lances and he responds, "Why do you think?" Immediately, Usagi, Dai, Sora, and Kairi draw out their Keyblades and Xaldin then floats in the air as multiple lances swing all around him.

Sora yells out, "Hey! He is using his wind magic! That's not fair! Donald can't use his!"

Kirito says, "That's not possible! A player can't use magic in this game!"

Mamoru says, "A monster can, Kirito."

Kirito's eyes grow wide and he asks, shocked, "Because he is just data, you mean that he is like a mixture of a player and a monster?"

Usagi asks, stunned, "Can that be possible?"

Dai responds, "We don't have the time to talk about since here he comes!" Everyone then looks to see Xaldin, who is floating slightly above the ground, charges at them with incredible speed, and his spears in which the others block and/or dodge them, but Xaldin, holding one of his spears, attacks Dai directly, who blocks with both of his Keyblades.

Xaldin asks, "Two? You aren't like Sora, so, how can you weld two Keyblades?"

Dai responds, "What can I say? I'm that special!"

Xaldin says, with a plain tone, "We shall see. Come and face me, young Keyblader."

Dai says, "You got it, jerk!" Dai then attacks Xaldin with a furious assault and Xaldin counters with all of his lances, but Dai manages to counter his attacks with the greatest of ease and even when Xaldin unleashes a furious assault on Dai, he counters and Dai then unleashes his own assault with his Keyblades in which his movements become like a blur that not even his own friends/allies/girlfriend can follow.

Sora says, awe-struck, "Whoa!"

Philia says, amazed, "Dai…"

Usagi says, "I know that you said that you have experience in that world that you told us about, but I had no idea."

Akari says, amazed, "Neither did I. Dai-kun is good, but not to this extreme!" The others keep an eye on the battle, but Usagi then sees, in her 'mind's eyes', images of a strange Sailor Scout with Leafa's hairstyle fighting someone that looks like Dai, but he has a golden-red sun sigil on his forehead and wearing black and golden version of Prince Endymon's armor in which they are fighting with two swords each.

Usagi shakes her head and she thinks in her mind, confused, _"What was that?"_ On the meanwhile, Dai and Xaldin are continuing their fight in which Xaldin is confused on how well Dai is doing.

Xaldin thinks in his mind, _"This is not possible! He is new to the Keyblade! I can't lose to a new Keyblader welder!"_ Xaldin roars out in rage, "I will not be beaten by you boy!" Xaldin charges in with his lances moving at incredible speed, but to Dai at this point, they were just like slugs to him.

Dai thinks in his mind, amazed, _"They are so slow."_ Dai easily blocks and/or dodges the attack in which both of his Keyblades start to glow and Dai yells out, "Okay, ass! Try this on for size! **Starburst Light Stream!** " Dai then assaults Xaldin with super-fast assault with his Keyblades moving so fast that they become like blades of light, but they seem not to do a thing to Xaldin. Xaldin smiles, but he then groans and gasps as fifty 'shockwave' hits slam into his body and he gasps as he turns into hundreds of data polygons.

The others are shocked and amazed and Kirito says, shocked, "Unbelievable!"

Akari says, amazed, "Oh, wow, Dai-kun…"

Dai takes a deep breath and he says, amazed, "Whoa…"

The others assemble around him and Sora asks, "How did you do that?"

Dai responds, nervously, "I have no idea, bro."

Kirito asks, surprised, "You have no idea?"

Usagi asks, shocked, "You have no idea on how you turned that guy into pieces?!"

Dai says, scratching his head, "Yeah."

Akari says, with a sigh, "Geez, Dai-kun."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Who are you really?"_

Mamoru says, "We should keep moving. We are vulnerable if we wait around."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I agree."

Sora says, "One member down and twelve more to go."

Kairi asks Sora, "What do you mean Sora?"

Sora says, "If Xaldin and Saix have been 'brought to life' here, it could mean the others are here including Roxas."

Kairi asks, amazed, "You mean your Nobody?"

Sora says, with a nod, "Yep."

Kairi says, "But he won't help them."

Sora says, "Not willing and remember, if this Roxas has been recreated, this one is made of data and that means that they can reprogram this 'Data Roxas' until the real Roxas inside of me."

Mamoru asks, "Isn't Roxas your 'Nobody'?"

Sora responds, "Yep. You are going to be ready for him to use Keyblades like Dai and me. Even if they are data duplicates of our Keyblades, he is going to be one tough customer, I should know."

Usagi says, "Well, let's hope that doesn't happen."

The others start to take off and Philia asks, "Is this typical for you, Kirito?"

Kirito responds, with a nervous smile, "Even for SAO, this is unusual for me, Philia."

Usagi says, "For me…not so much."

Akari says, with a nod, "Ditto, Philia." As they continue to walk along, no one, not even Usagi and Kirito with their Search Skill, sense Mimete some distance away and she teleport away.

 _ **December 26, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Within an unknown part of the Hollow Area, Mimete is meeting with Saix and discussing the defeat of Xaldin by the hands of Dai.

Saix says, "That was unexpected."

Mimete says, "The Keyblade brats may be more annoying that rotten Moon brat."

Saix tells Mimete, "I am curious to know how he can duel weld Keyblades like Sora and Roxas. It is unusual and I thought that only they had that ability."

Mimete says, with a serious tone, "I don't care! They are in the way of my freedom and my plans! They are going to die here!"

Saix says, "However, you should remember to know about the strengths and weakness of your enemies. It will give you the edge."

Mimete says, with a snort, "Point taken."

Saix asks, "What about 'her'?"

Mimete asks, "What about her?"

Saix says, "She is a duplicate of the original just like my fellow Organization members, but due to nature of her 'original' and the merger of multiple 'digital realms' with this one as the core, she has much 'influence' here."

Mimete responds, with a smirk, "Why do you think I keep her close, Saix?"

Saix says, nodding his head, "I see."

 _ **December 26, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Heading in another unknown location within the Hollow Area, it looks like we are inside of a tower where we find a young teen girl of 16 years of age with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a plain, white, lace dress that reaches down to mid-thigh and light blue sandals with yellow flowers on her feet. In her hands are drawing materials and sketch books and in that book, she is making a drawing showing sketches that look like Sailor Moon, Dai, and Kirito.

The young teen girl says, "Please hurry. I need to see you. I need to tell you." She flips to another page of the sketch books to show pictures of sketches that looks like Heathcliff fighting against a mysterious Sailor Soldier and she says, "Her awakening is coming soon. You need to know and you need to be warned." Soon after, she turns to another page where a sketch of Akari and Angewomon are seen and she says, "Kairi is whole again, but I am destined for another. I hope to meet you soon. And I hope that you will pass this trial to find me." Just then a massive shadow looms over the young teen girl and the shadow looks like a mighty dragon.

And that's the chapter, everyone! I don't think that you are surprised that this girl made her appearance here since Organization XIII has been 'revived' in here due to the data recreating them as well as Mimete. Anyway, there is a lot more surprises to come and you must be wondering what this girl means by her words, huh? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	13. Shadows in the Hollows

Okay, everyone, I'm going to be focusing on a lot more on Hollow Area events for quite a few chapters, but it doesn't mean that the events of progressing up Aincard and events from Hollow Fragment outside of the Hollow Area will be stopping. I'm just saying that events linked to the Hollow Area and the Hollow Area itself will be taking up more of the chapters for a while, folks!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 13: Shadows in the Hollows**

 _ **December 26, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Arc Sofia, we find ourselves within the main shopping center where we find Leafa looking around the shops as other players continue to move along and prepare for the exploration of the next floor of Aincard to find the next floor boss. However, Leafa's mind is on her brother, Kirito, who is with Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi in the Hollow Area to find Mimete and figure out a way to take her out before she can cause more trouble for the surviving players trapped in SAO.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"I hope that you, Usagi, and the others are okay, big brother."_ Leafa continues to walk until she hits something or someone and she is knocked to the ground in which she yelps.

Just then a male voice responds, "Sorry about that!" Leafa then looks to see a young man wearing the armor/uniform of Knights of the Blood Oath with brown hair and light blue eyes. The young man says, amazed, "Oh, wow! You are that 'fairy girl' that's part of the 'White Valkyrie's' guild!"

Leafa thinks in her mind, with a nervous sweat drop, _"Is everyone calling me that?"_ Leafa leaps to her feet and she says, with a plain tone, "I have a name, you know? It's Leafa."

The male player responds, "Leafa, huh? Nice name."

As the male player looks all over Leafa, she says, pointing to her face, "Look up here, guy."

The male player replies, with a blush, "Yes, sorry!"

Leafa asks, "So, you belong to the Knights of the Blood Oath?"

The male player responds, "Yes, I do. Lady Asuna has taken command over the guild ever since we found out that Commander Heathcliff…No, the traitor Heathcliff was none other than…"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah, it must have been a shock."

The male player replies, "It was and it struck us to the core. We would have fought and died for him and we learned he was the madman that trapped us in this nightmare."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Don't worry, we'll be home soon."

The male player says, with a nod, "I hope so. It has been a hard two years being away from my family and friends."

Leafa says, "It must have been."

The male player asks Leafa, "Anyway, Leafa-san, are you really part of the 'White Valkyrie's' new guild?"

Leafa responds, a bit nervously, "Yeah, I am."

The male player says, "I was shocked when I heard this! The 'White Valkyrie' forming a guild of her own? I heard a lot from members of my guild that battled against the floor seventy-five boss. She really fought against that monster one-on-one and she beat him! But what I don't get is why we haven't been released? She beat him!"

Leafa says, nervously, "Well…"

The male player responds, "Yeah, I heard. I can't believe that a simple 'glitch' is keeping us in here, but then again, it could be 'him'."

Leafa says, "You can't be sure that he is still alive after she beat him." However, deep down, Leafa knows that Kayaba/Heathcliff is still somewhere out there through she doesn't know why."

The male player replies, "You have a good point, Leafa-san. Based on what I heard from my guild mates, she struck him right there in the chest, but then again, they didn't see his health go to zero and he just vanished. He might have performed a last minute 'trick'."

Leafa says, "That's a good point."

The male player says, "He is a monster! I mean, the 'White Valkyrie' is her niece and he had no regard for her life too! Man! Personally, if I was her, I would feel like crap, but even if she is, she is just incredible! She is still out there and fighting for all of us!"

Leafa says, "It is because that she cares about all of the players."

The male player says, "You have a point. I heard plenty about her exploits. Despite it not being her fault, she was out there every single day looking over all of us like a mother hen to her chicks." The male player says, with a sigh, "I don't think that I have the strength to do that."

Leafa says, with a smile, "You are helping in your way by being on the front lines and fighting to free everyone."

The male player says, with a smile, "Nice for you to say, but it may be more of the MMO player in me. I'm not like her. She really cares about the players despite the crap that we give her despite most of us feeling that she is just like us."

Leafa says, with a nod, "No kidding, pal."

The male player responds, "Hey! Hey! I know! And a lot of us know it! It's stupid and all, but because she is Kayaba's niece and she is a victim like the rest of us…It is just that she reminds us about our whole situation because she is the ultimate victim of this wretched 'death game'. Stupid, I know, but it is as it is!"

Leafa says, with a plain tone, "Yeah…It is stupid."

The male player says, with a sigh, "Got me there."

Leafa says, with a smile, "She doesn't blame you for feeling that way. It is the reason why she stayed away."

The male player says, with a weak smile, "Yeah." The male player tells Leafa, "Anyway, I'm Aaron."

Leafa says, with a smile, "And I'm Leafa as you already know."

The male player replies, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Leafa-san."

Leafa says, with a nod, "It was nice to meet you, too, Aaron-san." Aaron then takes off while Leafa walks away in which she smiles lightly through she doesn't completely know the reason why.

 _ **December 26, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Right now, we are inside of the Hollow Area where we find Kirito, Philia, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are within an area known as Church for Two to Meet where they are fighting knight-like and armored skeleton monster in which they get to a door, but they are unable to open it.

Kirito says, "This door is locked."

Philia says, going over it with her skills, "It may not be able to be opened from this side."

Mamoru says, "Maybe not."

Philia asks, "What do you mean?"

Dai tells Usagi, "Why don't you give the Keyblade a try?"

Usagi responds, bringing out her Keyblade, "Okay." Usagi then aims her Keyblade at the locked door, a beam from the Keyblade, and after it hits the door, there is a loud 'click' and the door opens.

Akari says, with a smile, "It worked!"

Philia says, stunned, "Incredible."

Sora says, with a grin, "I'm not surprised."

Kirito says, "This is what you call a 'game changer'."

Philia says, with a nod, "Indeed, Philia." Philia couldn't help to be amazed at the ease of the Keyblade opening the door that not even her skills could open while the group continues on deeper into the castle-like dungeon area. They continue to fight on and explore the area, having to go back at certain points, until they are at a door in a large area of the dungeon. Philia says, "This is it."

Usagi asks, "This is it?"

Philia says, "The door is hidden and gimmick is unlock so we can enter." Soon after, the wall sides away in two ways to reveal a door and the door opens to reveal a room with a large golem monster in it with four reaper-like monster surrounding it.

Mamoru asks, "Is that the monster?"

Philia says, with a nod, "Yes."

Dai says, "A golem like monster, huh? It doesn't look that tough."

Akari says, with a sigh, "Geez, Dai-kun…"

Usagi says, "From what my identification skill shows, it is a called Sanctuary that it looks like similar to a Field Boss monster."

Mamoru says, "We can't be sure that he isn't any weaker than that golem monster that was a floor boss that we faced some time ago."

Kirito says, "Based on what data I can get on him, he is at level one hundred and two."

Mamoru says, "However, he isn't the only problem."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. There are four astral monsters surrounding him."

Usagi says, drolly, "Just great."

Sora asks, "Something wrong?"

Kirito says, with a slight smile, "Usagi-chan doesn't do well with…ghosts. Neither does Asuna."

Akari tells Usagi, "Well, I don't blame you. With the experience that we had with ghost-like Digimon, anyone would become freaked out by ghosts."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I had to suck it in and try to face my fears…With it not working so much."

Sora asks, "So, what shall we do?"

Mamoru says, "We are going to have to divide the duties. Some of us have to take care of the four astral monsters while the rest of us focus on the golem monster."

Dai says, "Since Usagi isn't so keen against 'ghosts' of any sort, maybe she should take of the golem monster."

Akari says, "I'll help with the golem monster."

Sora asks Kairi, "What about you, Kairi?"

Kairi says, with a smile, "I'll be fine fighting those monsters with the scythes, Sora."

Kirito says, "Philia and I will assist with the golem monster."

Philia nods her head in agreement and Mamoru says, "I'll help with the astral monsters."

Dai says, with a nod, "And I'll help with the four 'spookys'."

Philia asks, "Spookys?"

Akari says, with a grin, "He means the four astral monsters."

Philia says, with a nod, "Oh."

Kirito says, "Okay, Usagi, Philia, Akari, and I will take care of the golem monsters and the rest of us take on the astral monsters."

When everyone nods their head in agreement, Usagi tells Mamoru, "Be careful."

Mamoru says, "You, too." Usagi nods her head and the group charges into the room in which Dai immediately whips out his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keybladers to easily cut through one of the reaper-like monsters with ease while Sora and Kairi gang up on another with Mamoru taking on another one with Dai immediately moving onto the last astral monster. On the meanwhile, Usagi, Akari, Philia, and Kirito are facing against the high level Field Boss type golem monster known as Sanctuary.

Kirito says, "Here we go, everyone!" The group began their assault with blistering attacks with both Usagi and Kirito striking hard and fast with Duel Welding Skill with Kirito using his Elucidator and Dark Repulser while Usagi uses her Keyblade and Lunar Excelsior sword.

When the large golem rear its fist, Usagi yells out, "Get out of the way! Stun Quake!" The four of them leap out of the way as the golem slams his fist into the ground in an attack known as Stun Quake, an attack that could inflict a stun effect on its opponents, but Usagi's timely warning allow them to get away without suffering the effect.

Akari says, with a smile, "Thanks!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Good work, Usagi." Kirito asks Philia, "Are you okay?"

Philia responds, with a nod, "I'm okay." The four of them continue on with the attack with Usagi striking first with **Double Circular** , the two hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo.

Kirito shouts out, "My turn! **Dead Intersection**!" Kirito then slams Sanctuary with a 5 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo that also lowers the golem monsters attack strength.

Usagi says, with a smile, "Nice, Kirito!"

Sanctuary then gives a pose as it prepares its next attack and Akari says, "Everyone behind me!" Akari steps forward and uses the power of Holy Blade or Divine Blade Sword Skill to withstand a Cyclone Cannon in which her defense was so strong that Sanctuary suffered from a lapse in which Akari takes that time to hit hard with a **Quadruple Pain** , 4 hit Sword Skill combo that causes the opponent to get stuns the target. Sanctuary was no different in which Akari's case in which golem stumbles and hesitates to get hit by an immobilize effect.

Kirito tells Philia, "Philia!"

Philia responds, "Okay!" Philia then shouts out, " **Accel Raid!** " Philia then strikes Sanctuary with a nine hit Dagger Sword Skill combo and Sanctuary roars out, but prepares to strike back.

Kirito yells out, "Philia, switch!"

Philia responds, "Right!"

Philia leaps out of the way of Sanctuary and Kirito shouts out, leaping in, " **Shine Circular!** " Kirito then hits the Field boss golem monster with a 15 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo that inflicts a darkness/blind effect on the monster.

Usagi says, "Nice one, Kirito!"

Dai then shouts out, "Can I play too?" Soon after, Sanctuary gets slammed by a **Vorpal Strike** , a strong one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, by Dai, who uses his Skill Connect skill to attack with **Horizontal Square** , a 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo that traces in the shape of a rhombus, follows up with a **Vertical Square** , another 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo that traces in the shape of a square, and he finally strike home with a **Rage Spike** , a weak one hit One-Handed Sword Skill to disorient the opponent.

Kirito shouts out, "Hit it, Usagi!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Right!" Usagi then strikes Sanctuary with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, and it was enough to cause the golem monster to shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

Kirito says, "That guy was quite tough."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kirito."

Philia says, with a kind smile, "But Kirito and his friends were able to handle themselves quite well. It shouldn't be surprising since you are from the lead group."

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "Thanks, Philia."

Kirito says, "However, you proved to be quite skillful yourself Philia. You could be part of the lead group yourself."

Philia says, with a slight blush, "You are just exaggerating. Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere with me."

Kirito says, "I'm just saying the truth."

Usagi tells Philia, with a smirk, "Kirito doesn't have the ability to flatter someone, Philia."

Kirito glares at Usagi and he says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Philia says, with a smile, "You seem quite close."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Usagi-chan is like a big sister to me…and just as annoying as well."

Usagi sticks her tongue at Kirito and Philia says, with the blush still on her cheeks, "It has been a while since anyone praised me." Philia then says, seeing something, "Oh, look! There is a treasure chest."

Philia goes over to it and Kirito says, "Philia, be careful! It's dangerous!"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Wouldn't she be able to handle any traps since she is expert in that kind of thing as a 'treasure hunter'?"

Dai says, with a smile, "Easy, bro! Philia has been able to handle stuff like this!"

Akari says, with a kind smile, "She'll be fine."

Philia calls out, "Everyone, come here!"

Kirito says, "Man. She is just like a child."

Usagi tells Kirito, with a smirk, "Do you really want me to retort to that Kirito?"

Kirito says, with an embarrassed blush, "I rather you don't, Usagi."

Dai says, "Ouch! It looks like she has got you pegged."

Akari asks Dai, "Do I really have to go about your stunts during our days as Digidestined, Dai-kun?"

Dai yells out, with a blush of embarrassment, "Hey, Kari-chan!"

Akari gives a giggle and Philia yells out, "Kirito! Dai! Akari! What are you and everyone doing over there? Come here quick."

Akari says, "We're coming Philia." The others join Philia as she looks at the treasure chest.

Sora asks, "Is it locked?"

Philia says, "It is covered in a trap."

Kirito asks, "Is it a Mimic?"

Kairi asks, "Mimic?"

Usagi responds, "It's a monster that acts like a treasure chest and when you try to open it, wham! It tries to make a 'treasure' out of you by trying to take a bite out of you."

Sora says, with a grimace, "Yipe!"

Philia says, "It is going to be okay. The treasure chest is regular and even with the trap, it won't be a problem for me."

Kirito asks, "So, you removed it already?"

Philia asks, "So, you don't believe in my skills?"

Kirito responds, "No, nothing like that."

Usagi says, "Well, we just never saw anyone with trap disablement skills that's so quick, that's all."

Philia says, "I know all about the different kinds of traps and the levels of traps. For that purpose, I have increased my skill a lot."

Dai says, with a smile, "If there is anyone that can take care of traps, it is Philia."

Akari says, with a smile, "She knows how to get by any trap."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I'll leave it to you, Philia."

Philia says, nodding her head, "Right, Kirito." Soon after, Philia then focuses her skill to disable or get by the traps and she opens the treasure in which she says, with a smile, "It opened! Here I come treasure."

Usagi asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Philia responds, "I don't know Usagi. It could be a weapon or accessory."

When Philia pulls out a strange necklace, Kirito asks, "Wow! That's rare, isn't it?"

Usagi says, "Never seen that kind of necklace before."

Philia says, with a smile, "We did it! It's fun to find treasure like this."

Dai tells Philia, "You are really enjoying yourself, Philia."

Akari says, "It is nice to see you smile."

Kirito and Usagi smile and Philia asks, curiously, "Is something up?"

Kirito responds, "No, Philia. I think your smile is kind of cute just like a little sister."

Philia asks, with a blush, "You think that I'm cute?"

Kirito says, "It is just a misunderstanding…"

Philia says, blushing and showing annoyance, "Misunderstanding? You think that I'm not cute?"

Kirito says, nervously, "No, that's not what I meant…"

Usagi says, shaking her head, "Way to go, Kirito."

Philia says, with a giggle, "It is kind of cute to see Kirito in a panic."

Kirito says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Stop it."

Dai says, with a grin, "She got you, bro."

Philia says, giving the necklace to Kirito, "I'm just kidding, Kirito. Take this."

Kirito asks, "Is it okay?"

Philia responds, "Yeah, it'll be fine. Take it, Kirito."

Kirito says, taking the necklace, "Okay. Thank you, Philia."

Philia tells Kirito, "Take good care of it. I don't give out presents often."

Kirito says, "Sure, Philia."

Dai asks Philia, "Does someone have a crush on someone else's husband?"

Philia yells out, with a major blush, "No!"

Usagi says, "Anyway, we've got what we came for."

Mamoru says, "And other than fighting that AI version of one of Sora-san's enemies, there is nothing from Mimete."

Kirito says, "However, something tells me that we will find her eventually."

Akari says, "That's a good thought."

Dai says, "Well, we can't have someone like that roaming around and causing more trouble."

Kirito asks, "Philia, where should we go next?" But before Philia can say a word, Kirito gets a message as he hears a familiar chime that a message has been sent to him in which Kirito brings up his player menu.

Usagi asks, "What's up, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "I just got a message."

Mamoru says, "It shows that messaging actually still works here in the Hollow Area."

Philia says, "It could be important."

Kirito says, "Yeah. But I better not look at it here. That monster may be like a Field Boss, but we can't be sure that the other monsters won't be return. Sorry to leave so fast, Philia."

Philia responds, shaking her head, "No problem. I had fun today."

Mamoru says, "Let's get back to the Control Area first." The others nod their head in agreement and they leave the area to find the nearest teleportation stone to get back to the Control Center of the Hollow Area. Once back in the Hollow Area Control Center, Kirito looks up the message.

Usagi asks, "What is it Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "It's Klein. He said that he got some kind of rare item that he wants us to see."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "That's Klein for you."

Sora asks, "Well, aren't we on an important mission?"

Kairi tells Sora, with a giggle, "Look who has become really serious."

Sora rubs his head nervously and Kirito says, "Might as well as see what he wants to show us."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Good idea. Klein is a good friend."

Dai tells Philia, "Sorry to bail on you, Philia."

Philia responds, with a smile, "It's no problem. Thank you for coming to see me and helping me get the treasure."

Akari says, "It's no problem, Philia."

Kirito says, "That's right. We'll see you later." Soon after, the group heads over to the teleport pad and teleport back to Arc Sofia in which Philia gives a solemn look on her expression.

 _ **December 26, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi enter Agil's inn/shop where Yui runs up to them.

Yui says, "Daddy! Auntie Usagi! Welcome back!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Hi, Yui!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "We're back. I hope that you have been good."

Yui says, with a smile, "Yes, daddy. I've been helping Agil in his shop."

Kairi asks, "Really?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "My Yui-chan might be a little girl, but she isn't an ordinary little girl."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I've got to agree."

Kirito tells Yui, "Well, you have been doing a good job."

Yui responds, with a happy smile, "Thank you, daddy!"

Soon after, Klein shouts outs, "Listen up, everyone! I did it!"

Kirito asks, "What's this uproar about now, Klein?"

Usagi says, "Kirito said that you had gotten a rare item."

Klein says, with a grin, "You know it, Usagi-chan! Take a look!" Klein then goes through his player menu and materializes a large amount of what looks like very tasty looking meat.

Akari asks, curiously, "Meat?"

Dai says, with a whistle, "And a lot of it."

Agil comes over and he says, when he sees the meat and with an amazed tone, "Are you serious? This is Flying Buffalo A-Five Meat! This is an S-level ingredient!"

Usagi asks, shocked, "Are you sure Agil?"

Agil says, "I know an S-class ingredient when I see one Usagi."

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow."

Kirito tells Klein, "You are amazing, Klein."

Klein says, with a grin, "Yeah, please praise me more!"

Sora asks, curiously, "I love to eat like any other guy, but is it so much to get worked up for such good food?"

Mamoru tells Sora, "I'm not surprised since you weren't trapped in here like Usagi and a lot of the other players, Sora-san. But very good food is one of the few pleasures in SAO."

Dai says, "You might expect that being in a virtual game world where dying here means dying in real life that there are very few things for enjoyment."

Kairi says, with a nod of understand, "Yeah."

Soon after, Lisbeth, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Asuna, the Sailor Scouts, and Digital Knights arrive on the scene and Lisbeth asks, "Hey, what's this about an S-level ingredient?"

Asuna says, looking at the food brought by Klein, "It looks like it, Liz."

Lisbeth says, amazed, "No way! It looks so tasty!"

Makoto says, "Oh, yeah! Hey, Mina-chan, we should them our stuff!"

Minako responds, "That's a good idea!" Minako and Makoto come forward and use their player menu to materialize a lot of fruits and vegetables as well as a lot of tasty looking portions of fish with some meat which Kirito and Usagi recognize immediately.

Kirito says, amazed, "That's Ragout Rabbit meat! That's S-level ingredient!"

Minako says, with a sly smirk, "I see that you recognize it, Kirito."

Usagi says, "That's because Kirito managed to catch some before…" Usagi glares at Kirito and she says, annoyed look in her expression, "And he didn't share it with one of his best friends."

Kirito becomes nervous and Agil says, "You mean TWO of his friends, Usagi."

Kirito becomes really nervous and Asuna says, amazed, "Oh, wow! These fruits and vegetables are rare: A to S-rank!"

Makoto says, "I got them from a farming quest!"

Agil says, looking at the fish, "Hey! This is Rising Sun Salmon! This is also an S-level ingredient!"

Klein tells Usagi, "Holy crap! Usagi, your friends really know how to bring home the bacon!"

Miyako says, licking her lips, "No kidding! This is a massive feast amount of food."

Junpier says, with a nod, "No joke! And all of them are super-rare!"

Yui says, "Flying Buffalo and Rising Sun Salmon are rare monsters and A-Five meat is among the rarest of the rare with a low drop with the same for the Rising Sun Salmon as well. Both of these could be the first drops in all of Aincard."

Klein says, with a grin, "Hear that Minako! We're the best!"

Minako says, with a sly smirk, "You know it, Klein!"

Hino says, rolling her eyes, "Oh, great! Here we go folks."

Klein says, excitedly, "Hey, with all of this awesome food, we can make a grand exhibition!"

Minako says, with a nod of her head, "That's a great idea!"

Klein says, with a smirk, "Since that fish is super-rare, how did you find it? But then again, you are a Sailor Scout after all, so, awesome things must happen to you all of the time."

Minako says, with a smile, "Well, I am the first Sailor Scout after all: Sailor V."

Haruka says, rolling her eyes, "Like Hino said: Here we go."

Hino nods her head in agreement and Michiru says, with a giggle and smile, "Be nice, Haruka."

Sinon asks, "This is just trivial stuff, Klein. Is the meat really good?"

Klein says, offended tone in his voice, "Hey, this is not just trivial stuff?"

Minako says, with an annoyed pout, "Yeah! I'm calling the kettle black, but this kind of stuff is the only thing that Usagi-chan and the others had to enjoy for two years!"

Usagi tells Minako, kindly, "Okay! Okay! Sinon didn't mean anything like that."

Kairi says, "It must have been tough if food is the only thing that you can enjoy."

Asuna says, "It has been tough, Kairi. However, I think that we found ways to keep our spirits up as best as we can."

Lisbeth says, licking her lips, "I heard that this stuff is exquisite."

Miyako asks, a little curiously, "So, you guys are going to share right?"

Minako says, with a grin, "Sure! I can't see why not. We have the makings of a grand feast here!"

Klein says, with a nod, "Minako is right! We can make a grand feast to celebrate our victories, but remember that Minako and I get a good taste of those since we caught them after all."

Agil says, "Well, since you aren't going to sell, you need to find someone to cook it."

Silica says, with a nod, "That's right. Since these are top level ingredients, you need to cook it just right."

Agil says, with a smile, "You can borrow the shop since you are going to cook it for everyone."

Kirito says, "And we have a pair of three great chefs." Kirito asks Usagi, "You did master your cooking skill recently right?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yep! Just a while ago!"

Makoto says, "And Asuna and I have perfected cooking skills, so, this works out great!"

Klein says, with a grin, "Great, it's decided! This is going to be perfect! All this food and three awesome chefs!"

Kirito tells Klein, "It sounds like you tasted Makoto's cooking!"

Minako says, with a nod, "Yeah, he did along with Takashi."

Takashi says, with a smile, "I have to say that it was very yummy."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I tasted Mako-chan's cooking too and it was incredible Kirito-kun!"

Kirito says, with a warm smile, "Well, I know to expect the best…Since I hear Usagi-chan talking about in her sleep when I found her napping in a safe zone out in the field."

Usagi gives a major blush of embarrassment and she screams out, annoyed, "Kirito!"

Hino says, "That's Meatball Head for you." Hino then gets struck by a Throwing Knife, but since this is a safe zone, she doesn't suffer any damage, however, she does get knocked to the floor. Hino glares at Usagi, who is whistling innocently and having her hands behind her back. Hino yells out, "Hey, Meatball Head, are you trying to kill me?"

Usagi responds, with an innocent smile, "Who me? Besides, this is a safe zone, I couldn't kill even if I tried."

Hino yells out, very irritated tone and expression, "Let's find out!" Hino then leaps to her feet, charges at Usagi with her arms and hands out to choke her by the neck, and Usagi yelps as she runs for her life, kind of, while Hino chases her around Agil's shop much to the amusement, amazement, confusion, shock, and/or two to more of those emotions while Hino chases Usagi around.

Leafa asks, curiously and nervously, "Is this kind of thing common?"

Mizuno says, with a nervous smile, "Actually, yes."

Minako says, with a grin, "Like you wouldn't believe!"

Dai says, "This is surprising familiar."

Akari says, with a grin, "Like when Yolei chases you down when you piss off her, Dai-kun."

Dai yells out, "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Miyako asks, "Do you want me to answer that?"

Dai shouts out, annoyed, "Hey, watch it!"

Akari giggles at Dai's annoyance and Asuna says, amazed and a bit nervous in her expression, "Usagi-chan has quite a…interesting group of friends. I have to that it is pretty scary to see how similar Hino is to Liz when she is mad."

Lisbeth, not completely focused on Asuna's words, nods her head, but when she realizes what Asuna said in full, Lisbeth shouts out, with an embarrassed blush and annoyed tone, "Hey, I'm not like that!"

Asuna asks, with a sly smile, "Oh, really?"

Pina goes over to the food and happily gives off 'kyu', but Silica says, kindly, "Pina, you can't eat it now. We have to cook it first."

Minako tells her dragon partner, "You, too, Rina."

Agil says, "The stuff in the shop should be enough. Food this rare needs the right garnish...Oh no."

Lisbeth tells Agil, "What's wrong? If there is stuff to get, I can get it."

Agil says, "Sorry, can you do that? Can you also get drinks that go well with this food? You can find the shop at…"

However, Strea then makes her appearance and she asks, "Can I help?"

Usagi, able to come back after Hino stopped chasing her around the shop, asks, surprised, "Strea, when did you get here?"

Strea responds, with a cheerful smile, "Just now Usagi-chan! By the way, did you and Hino play tag? I would like to play!"

Usagi and Hino look at each other with a dumbfounded look on their faces and Tomoe says, nervously, "It…It is a long story, Strea."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's you and I get the items that Agil needs."

Strea says, with a smile, "Okay!"

After Lisbeth and Strea headed out, Yui says, "Sinon and I will set up the tables."

Sinon says, with a smile and a nod, "Yui is right. We can't just stand around and wait for a meal."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Then Mako-chan, Usagi-chan, and I will prepare the food." Asuna grabs Usagi by the arm and she yelps as she is dragged away to the kitchen.

Usagi says, "Yipe! Not to insult you or anything, but have you been working on your strength as well as your agility? No wonder you were able to make Kirito feel pain through the pain absorbers."

Asuna retorts, with a sly smirk, "And that's coming from the 'White Valkyrie' who can handle swords with the same high strength stats as Kirito-kun."

Usagi says, "I kept wondering about how I can be so speedy and have so much agility while having high strength at the same time. I think that you know who…Gah!" However, Usagi is cut off as Asuna drags her away to the kitchen with Makoto following close to both of them.

Kirito asks, "What should I do?"

Agil says, "Since Makoto is in the kitchen and Minako has Takashi, you get to be with the last guest of honor."

When Agil motions to Klein, Kirito thinks in his mind, drolly, _"Oh, joy."_ After going through Klein's 'speech', the preparations are done and everyone enjoys the lot of food in front of them.

Usagi says, excitedly, "Oh, man! That was so yummy!"

Dai says, with a nod, "You said it girlfriend!"

Sora says, "Man! I didn't think 'data food' would be so good!"

Kairi says, with a giggle, "Well, we are made of data ourselves now Sora!"

Sora says, with a nod, "Good point, Kairi. Maybe we should save some for Donald and Goofy."

Kairi says, "I put two serving in my item storage, Sora."

Sora says, with a grin, "Great, Kairi! Let's get it to them!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "That was great."

Klein says, "You know it, buddy." Klein tells Kirito, in a whisper, "By the way, good thing you made sure that Agil was the first to get the Ragout Rabbit."

Kirito says, with a nod and a whisper, "No kidding. And thanks for reminding me to make sure that Usagi is second."

Klein and Kirito share a 'fist bump' and Klein asks, "By the way, bro, how is the exploration of the Hollow Area going?" Kirito then explains about what happened in the Hollow Area before returning in which when he is done, Klein says, with a whistle, "Wow. I never thought that possible."

Kirito says, "Well, those guys are just AI made from data after all."

Mamoru says, "Well, I'm more concerned about these 'Heartless' creatures popping up in here. Even if they are computer generated ones, they may act like the real-life version and only the Keyblades can stop them."

Miyako says, drolly, "That's a pleasant thought."

Dai says, "Well, we're heading back to the Hollow Area as soon as possible to kick some ass."

Akari asks, "How are things here?"

Taichi says, "Pretty good, Kari. We've actually made it into the main dungeon area of the next floor already."

Yamato says, with a nod, "Within a day or so, we'll find the boss' chamber."

Usagi says, "Call us as soon as you are ready to face the boss. We wish to be there to help." 

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right."

Asuna says, "We will, Kirito-kun. Just make sure that you and Usagi-chan are careful in the Hollow Area."

Kirito says, with a nod, "We will, Asuna-chan."

Klein says, with a smirk, "Anyway, let's forget that stuff and enjoy ourselves." The others nod their heads in agreement because they know that they are going back to the 'front lines' to help everyone trapped in Aincard escape SAO and prevent other 'evil schemes' from coming about.

 _ **December 27, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Inside of the Hollow Area Control Center, Philia looks to see Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi teleport in and they wave to Philia, who returns it.

Akari says, "Hi, Philia."

Philia responds, "Hi, Akari."

Kirito tells Philia, "Good to see you, again, Philia."

Philia responds, "Good to see you, Kirito."

Dai asks Philia, "Any ideas on where to go next?"

Philia says, "I've found a set of doors west of the Sea of Trees and the door looks similar to the pendant."

Usagi says, "Okay, Philia. Lead the way."

Philia says, with a nod, "Right." Later on, the group is in front of a teleportation stone of what looks like a temple.

Kirito says, "Okay, the teleportation stone is activated, so, we can teleport here if we need to."

Dai says, "That's a good thing."

Mamoru says, "Okay, in order to get there, we are going to have to go through here."

Kirito asks, "Ready, everyone?"

Dai says, with a grin, "You know it!"

Sora says, with a smile, "Got that right!"

Kairi smiles at Sora and Kirito asks Philia, "Ready?"

Philia responds, nodding her head, "Yes, Kirito." The group then heads inside of the temple-like stone complex as Deserted Weapon Testing Field where they had to face plenty of bees and used the Keyblade to open gateways. Soon after, they found their way into an area known as Hidden Arsenal where they faced a maze-like facility with more locked doors and monsters in the form of armored skeleton-like monsters, but they had to face a Field Boss-like monster known as Holy Golem which proved to be quite difficult, however, they managed to defeat it without too much trouble. Afterwards, they find themselves in area known as Bridge Linked to the Bastea Gate.

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "That place was a maze!"

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke, girlfriend! Even with the Keyblade, it was hard to find our way out of there!"

Kairi says, looking to her right, "Look over there." Everyone then looks to see another teleport stone and they go over to it to activate it.

Kirito says, "That's good. It means that we don't have to go through there over and over again in order to get to this area."

Usagi says, "That's good news, Kirito."

Mamoru says, "Now, let's find this place."

Philia says, "Follow me." Soon after, the group heads out towards what looks like a gate leading to a pathway that bridges a huge bottomless gorge passing by some 'strange players' on the way.

Usagi says, "Kirito, there is more of them."

Kirito says, "Yeah, I know."

Mamoru tells Dai and Akari, "I can see what you meant by these players being 'unusual'. Something is really off with them."

Dai says, "No joke, bro."

Usagi says, looking at them, "I think that I've seen a few of them back in Arc Sofia, but that doesn't mean sense since they can't have the ability to get between here and Arc Sofia."

Mamoru says, "For now, we need to focus on what's ahead love." Usagi nods her head and they arrive at the gate.

Sora asks, "Is this it?"

Usagi says, "It must be. Look at that design."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Same as the pendant."

Akari says, "There is a land mass on the platform connected to this gate."

Dai asks, "Maybe the pendant unlocks the gate?"

Kirito says, "That's a good theory to go by. Let's try it." When Kirito inserts the pendant into a slot, nothing happens in which he says, "Nothing happened."

Mamoru says, "Maybe there is more to it."

Dai says, bringing out one of his Keyblades, "Since it is gate, maybe we should try the Keyblade."

Kirito says, "We can't be sure that there isn't a trap on this gate."

Dai responds, using his Keyblade to unlock the gate, "Come on, dude. What's the worst that can happen?" After the gate is unlocked, the whole group is engulfed in blue light and they reappear in within a room of some kind where they fall to the ground since they teleported in just above the ground.

They manage to get to their feet and Akari asks Philia, "Are you okay?"

Philia responds, "I'm okay, Akari."

Kirito says, "That's good to know."

Dai says, annoyed, "Okay, I know. Me and my big mouth!" The group looks around, but then a pitch black shadow appears on the ground towards the exit of the room that they are in and a massive lizard-like monster made of shadow energy and wrapped in chains appears in front of them.

Usagi yells out, stunned, "What the heck is that?"

Sora says, "It looks like a Heartless!"

Kairi says, "I don't think that it is a Heartless, Sora."

Kirito says, "The system is identifying that monster as 'The Shadow Phantasm'. Oh, crap! It has the word 'the' in its name. This must be a Hollow Area version of a Floor Boss!"

Usagi yells out, stunned, "You're kidding me!" When Usagi uses her enemy identification skill, she finds out that Kirito isn't kidding at all.

Akari asks, "How do we fight a Floor Boss type monster by ourselves?"

Mamoru says, getting ready to fight, "We don't have a choice. We're trapped in here."

Kirito asks Philia, "Ready, Philia?"

Philia responds, "As I will ever be."

Sora yells out, "Here it comes!" Immediately, the group scatters as the monster snaps at them with its jaws and then unleashes its 'Phantom Assault' attack in which it leaps up and attempts a body slam on the ground, but the group manages to dodge and prepares to counterattack at the same time.

Kirito says, "Philia, let's attack it together!"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Right!"

" **Shine Circular!** "

" **Infinite!** "

Kirito unleashes a 15 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo that also inflicts a blind condition on the monster while Philia hits by a 5 hit Dagger Sword Skill thrusting combo causing the massive shadow monster to be hit hard.

Kirito says, "Nice work, Philia!"

Philia responds, "You, too!"

Dai yells out, "Our turn!"

Akari roars out, "" **Shield Hammer!** " Akari then throws her shield, which spins like a top, into the face of Shadow Phantasm, which doesn't do much damage, but 'Skull Reaper' is stunned for the moment while the shield goes back to Akari's arm and wrist.

Dai says, with a serious tone, "Hit it!"

Usagi says, seriously, "Mamoru-kun!" Soon after, Mamoru slams the boss monster with **Meteor Break** , a 7 hit combo that requires One-Handed Sword Skills and Martial Arts Sword Skills to perform, while Usagi uses the **Eclipse** , the strongest Duel Welding Sword Skill combo with it being a 27 hit combo.

Dai shouts out, "Nice! My turn!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay, switch in!" Dai leaps into the fighting and using his Skill Connect, he slams a **Vorpal Strike** , the heavy 1 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, with a **Sharp Nail** , a 3 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, **Horizontal Square** , a 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, and he finishes off with **Star Quint Prominence** , a nasty 6 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo.

Akari is with Sora and Kairi and she yells out, excitedly, "Great job, Dai-kun!"

Sora says, "Our turn!"

Kairi says, with a nod, "Let's do it together!"

Akari responds, with a nod, "Right!" Just then Sora's and Kairi's Keyblades glow along with Akari's rapier in which the three of them immediately get knowledge of what to do.

" **Trinity Limit Twister!** "

Akari, Sora, and Kairi go back to back and all three of them start to spin around in a twister before that 'twister' launches itself at Shadow Phantasm causing it to roar as it is cut apart by the spinning blade and Keyblades in which inflicts massive damage with the others being flabbergasted.

Usagi asks, stunned, "How did they do that?"

When they stop, the Shadow Phantasm has barely any health left, but Kirito says, "It's still alive! Let's do this, Philia!"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Understood, Kirito." The two of them leap into the fight and Philia roars out, " **Accel Raid!** " Philia then strikes with a 9 hit Dagger Sword Skill thrusting combo while Kirito slams hard with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, in which the Shadow Phantasm roars out before collapsing to the ground and shattering into hundreds of data polygons.

Akari says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Philia says, with a nod, "Yes, we did!"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "It was tough, but we managed to do it." Just then the necklace starts to glow and Kirito says, "It's glowing."

Usagi asks, "Why is that?"

Kirito says, "Maybe it was how that gate was supposed to be unlocked."

Kairi asks, "And that trap was designed to stop anyone unlocking it any other way?"

Mamoru says, "Maybe."

Dai asks, "But how would it know that it was being unlocked the 'wrong way'?"

Just then a male voice says, with an evil sly tone, "How do you think buddy boy?!" Everyone whips to the source of the voice to see someone that looks like Xigbar walking up to them.

Sora says, with a serious tone, "Xigbar!"

Xigbar responds, "Hey, Mister Keyblade Master, it has been a while, huh?"

Sora responds, "Not exactly long enough."

Kirito asks, "Another enemy?"

Sora says, with a nod, "Xigbar. And he is one of the nastier members of Organization Thirteen."

Xigbar says, with a wicked smile, "Hey, that's not nice! You would like me while you get to know me. But then again, maybe not."

Mamoru asks, "What did you mean by what you said when you answered Dai's question?"

Xigbar says, "Duh, pretty boy! Mimete put up that trap! She knew that she couldn't stop your Keyblade and her control in this world is limited, but she managed to put a trap on those gates, so, unless you use that necklace to unlock a gate, you can't unlock without triggering a trap which sends you to a boss area like this one!"

Akari says, "So that's why!"

Xigbar prepares his weapons and he says, "That's right, but you won't have to worry about that since you are going to die here!"

As Xigbar lowers his weapons, Sora yells out, "Scatter!" As Xigbar fires his weapons, the group scatters with Philia going with Kirito, Dai with Akari, Mamoru with Usagi, and Sora with Kairi in which all of them leap, run, dodge, and/or a mixture of the three to avoid Xigbar's shots.

Xigbar yells out, "Dance, my darlings! Dance!" Xigbar laughs evilly as he continues to fire on the ground and forcing them to dodge.

Kirito shouts out, "Anyway to stop him!"

Sora yells out in reply, "He focuses on long ranging shooting, but you can hit him back by reflecting them!"

Xigbar shouts out, "As if losers!" He continues to fire at them at a fast pace forcing all of them onto the defensive.

Usagi tells Mamoru, "Mamoru, I'm going to transform!" Mamoru nods his head and the two of them stop in which Usagi activates her player menu causing Xigbar to focus on them with firing a few shots, but Mamoru manages to use his sword to block the attack and actually reflect it back onto Xigbar causing him to yelp in pain as his own attack backfires on him. Usagi hits the new Henshin button on her player menu and after conforming it, she transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon in which she takes the place of Mamoru, who does the same and turns into Tuxedo Mask.

Xigbar shouts out, annoyed, "You think that a little costume change will scare me?"

Sailor Moon responds, "It is going to in a second!" Soon after, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask take off at incredible new speed and Xigbar can't follow them.

Xigbar asks, confused, "What?" Xigbar can't fire at them and Sailor Moon is right in front of her in which she swings her Keyblade at Xigbar blocks him with his weapons in which he says, with a smirk, "Nice try, poppet."

Sailor Moon responds, "Who said that I was trying to hit you?" Xigbar gives a confused, but he then yells out in pain as he is impaled from behind by Tuxedo Mask, who had just used **Vorpal Strike** , the heavy 1 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo.

Xigbar yells out, angrily, "Argh! You…jerk! You are so dead, you masked freak!"

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Not on your life, you freak!" Xigbar then roars out in pain as Sailor Moon strikes him with **Eclipse** , the 27 hit Ultimate Duel Welding Sword Skill combo with the final strike cutting off Xigbar's head, and he smirks before he turns into hundreds of data polygons.

Dai says, "That was easy."

Sora says, "A bit too easy. It was harder for me to defeat Xigbar and I don't think that this one was any weaker. However, he always seemed to fight at long range."

Kirito says, "It might mean that he isn't good at close range and this guy didn't have the stamina for close range fighting and taking close range damage."

Tuxedo Mask says, "We have another one down and we learned one thing. Mimete has a bit of control of SAO…At least in the Hollow Area. We can't use the Keyblade to unlock the gates that seal off each major section of the Hollow Area."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "We are going to need the necklace that Philia had gained."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Yes. And it shows that Mimete is hiding somewhere in the Hollow Area and doesn't want us finding her."

Sailor Moon says, "And it makes it important that we do. But right now, I think that we have had enough excitement for one day."

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding."

As Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask transform back to Usagi and Mamoru, Kirito tells Philia, "Thank you for your help, Philia. And for giving us the means to continue on our quest. You have been a great help."

Philia responds, with a slight blush, "Same here, Kirito."

Dai says, "Let's get out of here." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head out in which they have go through a maze-like area that's like the inside of a castle in which they emerge out of the temple near where the first teleport stone that they activated in the Hollow Area is.

Philia says, "That was a tough boss."

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke, Philia."

Kirito says, "Yeah, but all of us managed to defeat it despite being only one party's worth of players."

Philia says, "I already knew that you, Dai, Akari, and Usagi are strong, you and Usagi are stronger than I expected."

Usagi says, "Well, it wasn't just us, Philia. You helped too."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Usagi is right, Philia. You helped us plenty too."

Philia says, with a smile, "Yes, I know. I did unexpectedly well with Kirito."

Kirito says, with an annoyed look, "That's mean…"

Philia says, with a smile, "Sorry. Let's get back to the Control Area."

However, Usagi's and Kirito's Search Skills go off and Usagi says, "Hold on."

Mamoru asks, "What's wrong?"

Usagi responds, "My Search Skill went off."

Kirito says, "Mine too, Usagi."

Philia asks, "What's wrong?" Kirito makes a motion to quiet down and Philia asks, more in a whisper, "What?"

Dai says, looking a certain direction, "I can see them. There are a group of players over there."

As everyone else looks at them, Philia asks, surprised, "Hey, Kirito, could they…?"

Kirito responds, with a nod, "Yes, they are fighting."

Kairi asks, surprised, "Each other?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, but it is a group of players against one player."

Philia thinks in her mind, _"No way! Again?"_

Kirito says, "Philia, stay here. Usagi, come with me."

Usagi nods her head and she tells Mamoru, "Be right back."

Usagi and Kirito run off and Philia shouts out, "Wait! Kirito! Usagi! It's too dangerous!" Soon after, Kirito and Usagi run over to see a group of players covered in brown hooded cloaks attacking another player.

Kirito shouts out, "Hey! What are you doing?!" The hooded cloak players don't respond as they strike a final blow and the player being attacked shatters into data polygons to signify the player's 'demise'.

One of the cloaked players shout out, "We're done with the target! Let's get out of here!"

The cloaked players run off and escape from Kirito and Usagi in which Kirito yells out, "Wait! Shit! We didn't make it in time!"

Usagi says, horrified, "This is horrible." Soon after, the rest of the group, led by Philia, who had started off after Kirito and Usagi, arrive on the scene.

Akari asks, "What happened?"

Kirito says, shaking his head solemnly, "We didn't make it in time. The player being attacked was killed."

Philia tells Kirito, "It wasn't your fault, Kirito. You couldn't make it in time."

Kirito asks, "Did the rest of you see the condition of that player that just died?"

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah. He was suffering from a bleeding effect and paralyzing effect at the same time. Nasty combo."

Sora asks, "Bleeding effect?"

Mamoru says, "It is a condition where your health slowly depletes like you are bleeding off your blood in real life."

Kairi says, "This person couldn't move and he was losing his health points."

Kirito says, with a sneer across his features, "Yeah, making the player weak and easy to kill."

Philia asks, "What's with that scary look, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Philia, let's get out of here for now."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you going to be okay?"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Yeah, I will. Anyway, let's take Kirito's idea and get out of here for the time being."

The group head back to the teleport stone to return to the Hollow Area Control Center, but Kirito and Usagi think in their minds, _"It has to be THEM!"_ Back in the Hollow Area Control Center, the group is discussing the events that have happened recently.

Sora asks, "What was that all about? Why would they do that to a fellow player?"

Mamoru says, "Not all of the players in this game are noble like you, Sora."

Kairi asks, "But don't they know that killing someone here is going to be killing them for real?"

Kirito responds, "They do know Kairi…They just don't care."

Sora says, disgusted and shocked, "They are nuts!"

Usagi says, "If they are who we think they are, then you are right."

Mamoru asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Just then a familiar chime is heard in Usagi's head and she says, "Hold on, Mamoru-kun. I've got a message." Usagi opens her message screen and reads the message on the screen.

Kirito asks, "What's up, Usagi?"

Usagi responds, "They have just found the next floor boss, Kirito."

There are gasps of surprise and Akari asks, "Really?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Never had any doubt."

Usagi nods her head and Mamoru says, "We had better head back to help."

Kirito tells Philia, "We'll be back, Philia, but please remain here as much as possible."

Dai says, "With a gang of those kinds of players on the loose, it is too dangerous to go alone."

Kirito says, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Philia says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito." Soon after, the group, minus Philia, uses the teleport gate to teleport back to Arc Sofia while Philia gives a solemn look on her expression.

 _ **December 27, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, Kirito and Usagi are discussing something with the others.

Sora asks, "Why?"

Usagi responds, "We need to figure out more about those 'player killing' players, Sora."

Kirito says, "Please trust us on this."

Sora and Kairi look at each other and Kairi says, "Okay. You know more about this world than we do."

Sora says, with a smile, "No problem."

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "Thank you."

Sora and Kairi head off and Kirito tells Mamoru, "I need to discuss something with Usagi alone, Mamoru."

Mamoru asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Usagi says, "Trust me, Mamoru."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "All right."

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, love." Usagi kisses him on the lips and Kirito and Usagi went off by themselves where they can talk privately.

When they are able to have a private talk, Kirito tells Usagi, "It has got to be them, Usagi."

Usagi responds, shocked, "But how? We had defeated that group months ago!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Remember, Usagi, HE managed to escape and not get killed or captured by us. And Kuradeel joined them after we had thought that we had gotten rid of them for good."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You're right, Kirito."

Kirito asks, "But what I don't understand is how they got into the Hollow Area?"

Usagi asks, curiously, "Maybe the same way that we did?"

Kirito says, "It is a possible, Usagi."

Usagi asks, concerned, "What do we do Kirito?"

Kirito says, "We need to get more information, so, for now, let's keep this information to ourselves. I don't like doing it to Asuna and the others, but if it gets out that Laughing Coffin may have returned, it might cause a lot of panic especially for the lower floors since we are unable to go down this floor anymore."

Usagi says, "I also got a horrible thought. What if Mimete and them, if they are Laughing Coffin, got together? Oh, man! I don't want to even think about that."

Kirito says, "Then we had better take care of it before that thought has a chance to come true, Usagi." Usagi nods her head as she and Kirito head back to rejoin the others to help them prepare and fight the boss of the uppermost floor of Aincard reached by the players.

 _ **December 27, 2024, Hollow Area**_

On the meanwhile, within the Hollow Area, Mimete is looking at the screen and seeing the events of what happened with the group of players that killed the other player in the Hollow Area.

Mimete says, with an evil smile, "Interesting."

And that's the chapter, everyone! Well, it looks like that another group has decided to make their appearance in the Hollow Area and if you had played Hollow Fragment, you may have an idea on what's coming next, folks! Anyway, you might be thinking that it was too easy to defeat the data version of Xigbar, right? Well, you have to admit that he doesn't seem to be the close range fighter type in any of the Kingdom Heart games and if he is hit at close range, he won't stand much of a chance especially if he is distracted. Keep reading and reviewing to tell me what you think and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	14. Yet Another Day in Aincard

As I have said before in the previous chapter's opening commentary, this main focus of the story for the next chapters or so, is going to be on the Hollow Area, but it doesn't mean that events in Aincard from the Hollow Fragment game aren't going to get covered, however, it doesn't mean that all of them are going to get covered everyone. But I will try my best to cover them as best as I can along with all of the action, adventure, and humor from the game in a way that as many readers as possible can and will enjoy!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 14: Yet Another Day in Aincard**

 _ **December 28, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Today, we are at the teleport gate of Arc Sofia where Asuna is looking in front of a large crowd of the players of the assault team, the elite/top players of the game that fight on the 'frontier' the uppermost levels of Aincard that the surviving players have gotten on, which includes Kirito, Usagi, Dai, Akari, and their various friends and/or loved ones.

Asuna says, "Thank you for coming everyone. Recently, we have just found the boss room for the latest floor that we are exploring."

Dai says, "Wow. They really did a good job without us."

Usagi says, with a smile, "This is Asuna that we are talking about."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Usagi is right. Asuna has proven to be an excellent leader. Something beyond someone like me can ever perform."

Usagi says, "Kirito…"

Dai asks, "The 'lone hero', huh?"

Kirito responds, "I'm not a hero, just a swordsman."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Kirito…"

Asuna tells everyone, "From what information we have gathered, the boss for this floor is known as 'The Legacy of Grand' and it is a golem type monster with high attack power for its physical attacks, but it has a wide range attack with a laser."

Miyako asks, "A laser attack, huh?"

Takashi says, "That's going to be a problem."

Asuna says, "From what we know, this boss monster is vulnerable to thrust style attacks."

Dai tells Akari, "Thrust, huh? That means that you are up, Kari-chan."

Akari asks Dai, "Don't you know a few rapier combos on you, Dai-kun? And isn't Vorpal Strike more like a thrusting combo rather than a slashing one?"

Dai says, with a nod, "True, but it does take a while to move again despite my Skill Connect trick."

Akari says, with a nod, "Good point, Dai-kun."

The Sailor Scouts are with Usagi and Minako says, with a grin, "It looks like you and Mizuno-chan are up girlfriend."

Usagi says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Mina-chan."

Hino tells Usagi, "Not our fault to be 'gifted' with the ability to use every weapon skill in the game, Meatball Head."

Usagi retorts, sarcastic tone in her voice, "Yeah, don't remind me." On the meanwhile, Kirito goes over to Asuna and asks to partner up with her in this boss fight in which she readily agrees and soon after, the group starts to discuss their plans for their attack on the boss of Floor 82.

 _ **December 28, 2024, Floor 82, Dungeon**_

Deep within the dungeon area of Floor 82, Asuna is in front of the boss raiding party assembled to do battle with the Floor 82 boss, The Legacy of Grand, which includes Kirito, Usagi, Dai, Akari, and various others.

Asuna tells them, "As usual, there is just one thing that I need to say to you: Win and go back home alive!" The group then opens the doors to the boss' chamber and after going inside, they see the massive golem boss monster, The Legacy of the Grand, in front of them.

Usagi yells out, "Here we go, everyone!" Soon enough, the players spread out into their groups to make sure that they aren't one big target for the boss monster. The boss monster swings its block-like arms and fists into the players, but they manage to leap and/or roll out of the way not to get hit.

Juniper says, "Man! That thing has got awesome power!"

Dai says, "We'll keep it busy! Prepare your attack!" Soon after, the tanks, the players that can take more damage than other players, and others keep the monster distracted and protect the main attacking players.

Kirito says, "Asuna!"

Asuna responds, "Right!" Asuna strikes hard with her classic **Linear** , the quick one hit Rapier Sword Skill combo, but since it has a short 'cool down' time, she performs multiple ones in session and hitting critical marks every single time.

Akari says, "Nice one, Asuna!" Akari shouts out, with a strong tone as she prepares to attack, " **Linear Barrage!** " Akari then thrusts her rapier so fast and so many times that it looks like that it becomes close to four dozen rapiers in which the boss monster is hit with an incredible 30 hit combo with such force that it is sent stumbling backwards.

Miyako says, amazed, "Whoa! The last monster that she used that move on was sent into the wall!"

Sam says, "Remember, Miyako, this is a golem monster and golems are typically made of stone which means that he could have a stronger defense."

Miyako says, with a nod, "Good point." Dai then strikes hard with another Skill Connect consisting of **Uppercut** , a one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo that delivers an uppercut thrust strike, a **Vorpal Strike** , a heavy one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo with high attack power, and finishes off with a **Rage Spike** , a weak one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo with an upward thrust strike causing the boss monster to get unbalanced.

Yamato says, "Nice one!"

Asuna says, "Dai's Skill Connect tactic is amazing."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Most likely due to the monsters not expecting so many sword skills by one player in quick session, Asuna."

Usagi and Mizuno are going into the fight and Usagi says, "It's our turn!"

Mizuno responds, with a nod, "Right!" Mizuno starts off with **Quadruple Pain** , the 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill that stuns an opponent, in which this is no different.

Usagi yells out, "Okay, switch!" Usagi leaps into the fight and she yells out, " **Over Radiation!** " Usagi then uses her Keyblade to perform a 10 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo that slams into the golem boss monster, hard. However, Legacy of Grand then makes the motions and Kirito and others recognize as for its spinning body attack.

Kirito shouts out, with a serious tone, "Look out!" Soon after, Kirito, Dai, and others leap into the fray with shield users using their shields while Kirito and Dai use **Spinning Shield** , a Weapon Defense Sword Skill that involves spinning their swords like a windmill to create shields to protect themselves, but the spinning body attack of the golem was strong enough to knock plenty of shield users and players using Weapon Defense Sword Skills to protect themselves and the others behind them down to the ground and cause significant damage to their HP.

Asuna says, greatly concerned, "Kirito-kun!"

Akari shouts out, concerned, "Dai-kun!"

Dai grunts out, "I'm okay…I think." Dai manages to leap to his feet to use **Cross Block** , the Duel Welding Sword Skill defense skill, to block a punch attack from the golem, but just barely in which he strains to hold it back. Mizuno and Akari slam **Linear** attacks to knock the large stone fist and arm away allowing Kirito, Dai, and others to get back.

Junpier asks Dai, "Are you all right, squirt?"

Dai tells Junpier in response, while shaking his head to clear his head, "Just fine, sis."

Usagi tells Mizuno, "Nice work."

Mizuno says, "Thank you!"

Makoto says, "Hey, I've got an idea!"

Haruka says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Makoto glares at Haruka and she yells out, "Just throw me into the air and right at overgrown blockhead's eye!"

Tomoe asks, "Mako-chan?"

Hino yells out, shocked, "Are you crazy?"

Makoto retorts, "Don't we do plenty of that?"

Minako says, "She has a point."

Hino glares at Minako and Minako yells at Takashi, "How many of your group have high strength stats?"

Takashi responds, "I think that my brother and I will do!" Immediately, Takashi and Yamato prepare to boost Makoto into the air.

Yamato asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Makoto responds, nervously, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Usagi says, drolly, "That makes me so confident."

Makoto says, seriously, "Just do it!"

Takashi says, "Okay, ready to go!" Makoto then charges in and when she reaches Takashi and Yamato, the two of them manage to boost Makoto high enough into the air to reach Legacy of Grand at its single eye in which Makoto hits it with **Embracer** , the 1 hit Martial Art Sword Skill, right in its single eye causing the boss monster to roar out in agony and fail around as it is now completely blinded!

Asuna says, amazed, "Amazing!"

Kirito says, excitedly, "Nice work! This is our chance!"

Dai shouts out, "You heard the guy! Take it down now!" With a resounding cheer of confident from the other players, they launch an all-out assault aided that the monster is blinded for the moment in which they quickly reduce its health to zero causing it to shatter into hundreds of data polygons with the words 'Congratulations' appearing above them causing the players to celebrate their latest victory.

Minako tells Makoto, "Way to go, Mako-chan!"

Haruka says, with a plain tone, "I have got to admit that was pretty good."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'm just glad that you are okay."

Makoto responds, "Hey, girlfriend! This is me that we're talking about!"

Hino retorts, "And that's why she is worried and I don't blame her at all."

Makoto shouts out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Asuna tells Usagi, "You have got one unique group of friends, Usagi-chan."

Usagi tells Asuna, with a smile, "That's one way of putting it, Asuna."

Kirito says, "That was a pretty bold move and it worked out perfectly. Once again, we suffered no fatalities."

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Asuna says, with a nod, "It is."

Mamoru comes over and he says, "However, we can't get complacent or we will lower our guard."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I agree, Mamoru."

Taichi says, "We should get going to activate the teleport gate on the next floor."

Akari responds, "Good idea." Soon enough, the group heads off to the doors that will lead to the next floor of Aincard where, in the main town of that floor, they can activate the teleport gate to allow them to easily go in-between that floor and Arc Sofia on Floor 76.

 _ **December 28, 2024, Floor 83, Doluba**_

Inside of the main town of Floor 83, Doluba, Asuna finishes up with the activation and she goes over to Kirito, who is flanked by Mamoru, Dai, Akari, the Digital Knights, and the Sailor Scouts.

Asuna tells Kirito, "I'm finished with the activation, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "That's good, Asuna."

Mamoru says, "Let's rest up for the day. We are going to have another big mission in the Hollow Area."

Haruka says, "Mimete wants to stop you if she puts the traps that prevent you from opening the gateways any other way than that medallion."

Setsuna says, "The Keyblade can open anyway 'locked door', but it doesn't mean that it can deactivate any traps attached to the 'door'. The Keyblade is the most powerful weapon in existence, but even it has its limits."

Hino asks, "What is she trying to hide?"

Tomoe responds, "Maybe the source of how she fused this world with other 'cyber worlds' in other universes?"

Kirito says, "That's a good possibility."

Sam says, "That's a question that I want to answer."

Hino retorts, "Here is another question: If Kayaba had Mimete sealed in here, what else is in this world?"

The others look at each other and Michiru says, "Hino has a valid point."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "If Kayaba was part of the Silver Millennium, then if he has indeed 'regained' that knowledge, we can't be sure what he could have within here."

Tomoe asks Setsuna, "Are you sure that you have no idea of what Kayaba is, Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna responds, "There are certain elements from the Silver Millennium that I'm not privy too. One of them is Sailor Nebula's reincarnation."

Haruka tells Setsuna, "But you do have your theories, right?"

Setsuna responds, "Right. However, I won't follow through on my theories until I have sufficient evidence to confirm or deny my theory." However, Haruka and Hino feels that there is more than what Setsuna is telling and quite a few of the others believe the same thing, but they decide to let it go for now.

 _ **December 29, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Today, Kirito and Usagi are going to Lisbeth's Smith Shop in Arc Sofia where they find her and Akari together with Akari wearing what looks like a pink version of Lisbeth's outfit.

Lisbeth notices them and she says, "Hey, Kirito! Hey, Usagi!"

Usagi says, "Hi, Liz."

Kirito asks Akari, "So, you are working here, Akari?"

Akari says, with a nod, "Yeah. Lisbeth and I are such good blacksmiths, we decided to work together."

Lisbeth thinks in her mind, a bit nervously, _"What I don't want her to know is that she is as good as I am and would really give me a run for my money, big time! Keep your friends close, but your possible competition a lot closer."_

Akari asks, "So, what are you here for?"

Usagi says, "We just came to visit."

Kirito asks, "Where is Dai?"

Akari responds, "Dai is getting us some supplies that we asked for."

Lisbeth says, "Anyway, Kirito, I need to ask you and Usagi a favor."

Usagi asks, "A favor?"

Lisbeth says, "I found where the relation ore is."

Kirito asks, "You did?"

Akari says, "We read the Book of Secrets and it comes from a rare monster that appears only once a month at eightieth floor."

Lisbeth asks, "Can you and Usagi come with me?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "No problem."

Kirito says, with a smile, "We're glad to help, Liz."

Lisbeth tells Akari, "Take care of the shop while I'm gone."

Akari responds, with a nod, "Right." Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, and Lisbeth were heading off to find the ore needed for the blacksmithing quest.

 _ **December 29, 2024, Floor 80**_

Within a cavern area of Floor 80, Kirito, Usagi, and Lisbeth are looking around for any sign of the rare monster that carries this rare item.

Usagi says, "Well, this is a cavern and caverns are the typically the places that carry ores and such."

Kirito tells Usagi, "IRL, Usagi. This is SAO, remember."

Usagi says, "I know, Kirito."

Lisbeth then sees something and she shouts out, pointing, "Look over there!" Kirito and Usagi then look to see a dark fiendish type monster in front of them.

Kirito says, "That's the rare monster."

Usagi says, with a winch, "Nasty looking one."

Kirito says, "They usually are, Usagi."

Usagi asks Lisbeth, "Ready, Liz?"

Lisbeth responds, "You know it." All of them get out their weapons and then there is a bright glow in which she asks, surprised, "What? What's going on?"

Usagi says, nervously, "I don't know, Liz. Check your stats! It must have put an effect on us!"

Kirito then yells out, "It…It's changing?!"

Usagi and Lisbeth look at Kirito, then at the monster, and Usagi asks, "What are you talking about Kirito?"

Kirito says, "It's changing, Usagi!"

Kirito shakes his head and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What's going on? I'm not seeing a change in Kirito's stats!"_

Lisbeth tells Kirito, "Hey, Kirito! Snap out of it!"

Kirito says, still shaking his head, "My head is really fogging after that monster started to change its appearance."

Usagi tells Kirito, "But Kirito, I'm telling you that the monster isn't changing at all!"

Kirito asks, confused, "It hasn't?"

Usagi asks Lisbeth, "Liz, did you see any change in Kirito's stats already?"

Lisbeth responds, shaking her head, "No!"

Kirito says, "Girls, can't you see that monster turned into a sexy looking lady."

Usagi and Lisbeth ask in unison, "Huh?"

Usagi asks, "What are you looking at Kirito?"

Kirito says, "The sexy looking lady that the monster turned into."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Snap out of it, Kirito!" Usagi tells Lisbeth, "I don't get what's going on! I can't see any condition changes on him!"

Lisbeth says, with a blush, "I've got an idea! Usagi, cover us!"

Usagi responds, nervously, "Okay…?"

Lisbeth says, "Kirito, come here!" Kirito gives a confused look, but then Lisbeth does something unexpected and puts Kirito's head on her chest area!

Usagi yells out, flabbergasted, "Liz, what are you doing?!"

Lisbeth says, with a major blush, "Just cover us, Usagi!" Lisbeth tells Kirito, still blushing, "Now, snap out of it and don't be fooled by that monster!"

Kirito says, "Liz, what are you doing?! This…This is dangerous!"

Lisbeth says, with a major flush, "Just stay still, shut up, and…feel me!" When Lisbeth releases Kirito, she asks, "Does the monster look weird now?"

Kirito, with a major blush on his cheeks, looks at the monster and he says, "N-No. It looks normal now."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "Good, it looks like you recovered. If you start to feel weird, just remember this feeling."

Usagi says, nervously, "No comment." Soon after, the three of them battle the event monster, Darkness Ruler, and takes him out quite quick.

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "So, the 'Black Swordsman' isn't always reliable after all."

Kirito says, with an embarrassed blush, "Yeah, geez. I get it."

Usagi tells Lisbeth, with a teasing tone, "Liz, if you plan to use this against Kirito, you should remember that I saw it and if Asuna found out…"

Lisbeth yells out, nervously and a panic, "Wait! Wait! You wouldn't tell Asuna on me, would you?" Usagi gives innocent whistling and Lisbeth says, with a nervous smile, "And anyway, Kirito was acting weird, Usagi!"

Usagi asks, nervously, "Yeah, but about that? How could a monster do such a thing? Give a condition that only effects males and can't be seen as an abnormal effect on a player?"

Kirito responds, with a shrug, "Well, the game is suffering from 'bugs', Usagi. And there is also the actions of Mimete in the Hollow Area too to consider."

Lisbeth says, "Or Kayaba-teme could be a major perv."

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"That's disturbing, Liz."_

Soon after, the group finds a pair of ruby red ores and Lisbeth says, "Anyway, we managed to acquire the one that we need."

Usagi says, "Now, we need the fire and the hammer."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I wonder if getting the other two 'items' will be as 'adventurous' as this one."_

 _ **December 29, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Arc Sofia, Kirito and Usagi are in front of the door to Sinon's room and Usagi knocks on the door.

Usagi says, "Sinon, it's Kirito and Usagi!"

The door then opens to reveal Sinon and she says, "Kirito, you and Usagi came at the right time. I wanted to ask if there was a place where we can train with weapons."

Kirito says, "There are plenty of places, but since you are still getting a handle on your archery style Sword Skill, I think that we should go nearby Arc Sofia."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kirito."

Sinon responds, "Lead the way." Soon after, Usagi and Kirito escort Sinon out of her room with her equipment.

 _ **December 29, 2024, Floor 76, Field**_

On the field some distance from Arc Sofia, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon are training to perfect Sinon's archery-like Shooting Sword Skill.

Kirito says, "I see. The longer the distance, the better correction for 'Hit'."

Usagi tells Kirito, "It isn't too surprising, Kirito. In archery, range is everything. They aren't usually close range fighters in which they need to hit their enemy as long as range as possible."

Sinon nods her head and she says, "It would be more damaging if the opponent didn't notice."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know. I heard about this from my friends. Hino is into archery IRL and in ALO and she would know this well. Archery is kind of an early form of a 'stealth attack'."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Usagi. If you are able to hit them without them noticing, you could take the opponent down in one hit, but even if that doesn't happen, you can keep attacking them and possible take them down before they get close. It is the basic idea in archery."

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right."

Kirito says, "However, this skill is totally different from our skills. It feels like Sinon is playing another game."

Sinon says, with a smile, "Actually, I think that this skill suits me through I was a bit scared at first."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Sinon responds, with a sigh and smile, "A tale for another day, Usagi." Usagi nods her head and Sinon asks, "Speaking of skills, since your special skill allows you to replicate any Sword Skill in this game, could you…?"

Usagi says, slightly nervous in her expression, "Actually…" Usagi goes through her player menu and materializes what looks like an old fashion longbow.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Where did you get that Usagi?"

Usagi responds, "At the Hollow Area when we were leaving the castle after battling that floor boss-like monster, Kirito."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Does this mean?" Usagi then pulls back the bow, an arrow seems to magically appear in the bow, and she launches it in which it goes through the air before it vanishes.

Kirito gives an amazed look and Sinon says, with a plain tone, "Not surprising."

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "Now, we know that the Shooting Skill was probably part of the same skills like your Mimic Skill, Usagi."

Sinon says, with a plain tone, "Anyway, we should go deeper into the fields in order to put this into practice."

Usagi says, "Well, with your level, I don't see why we can't train out here."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I know just the place."

Sinon says, with a plain tone, "So, let's go." Later on, they are at an area filled with grass, bushes, and a good amount of trees for an area at the edge of a forest with a creek-like river in a depression nearby.

Usagi says, with a nod of approval, "This is good, Kirito."

Sinon says, nodding her head in agreement, "I agree. This place is large and plenty of areas to aim."

Kirito says, "Now, we need some targets. I should have brought some binoculars."

Usagi says, "I don't think that they have those here, Kirito."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "You are probably right, Usagi."

Kirito then starts to climb the trunk of a tree and Usagi says, with a sigh, "Be careful, Kirito."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "It's me, Usagi."

Usagi responds, drolly, "That's what I'm worried about Kirito." Kirito gives an annoyed look and Sinon smirks at this as Kirito climbs up to a branch in the tree.

Kirito looks around and he thinks, seeing a Wild Boar, _"Okay, the target over there looks good."_ Kirito says, pointing in the direction of the boar monster, "That target looks good, Sinon."

Sinon manages to see the monster and she asks, "Will I be able to beat it?"

Kirito responds, "I think that it will be pretty easy. It doesn't have any special abilities and the distance is just right. Let's have it for dinner."

Sinon asks, confused, "Dinner? You are going to eat it?"

Usagi tells Sinon, "What Kirito means is the food item that it drops. Remember the meat that Klein brought? This monster drops something similar when defeated, but it depends on the drop rate, Sinon. The meat that it drops isn't as rare as the meat that Klein brought, but with a complete cooking skill like Asuna, Mako-chan, and I have, it will be very yummy."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right."

Sinon says, with a nod, "I see."

Usagi asks, "Ready to give it a try?"

Sinon replies, "Yes." Sinon then says, "Okay, Kirito, move out of the way for a bit." Much to Usagi's and Kirito's surprise, Sinon leaps up and climbs onto the tree going to the branch that Kirito is on.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Wait! Sinon, you want to climb up the tree?"

Sinon responds, "It will be easier to high from a high place and we can earn more driving distance."

Kirito says, "But it is too narrow for two people…Ugh!" However, Sinon goes onto the same branch of the tree that Kirito is on.

Usagi yells out, nervously, "Sinon, wait! You should let Kirito get off! I don't think that branch can support two people!"

Sinon says, ignoring Usagi due to her intense focus, "This branch is the best shooting point, so, let's aim from here."

Kirito says, nervously, "Sinon!"

Sinon says, sternly, "Don't move. I can't aim."

Kirito says, nervously, "I'm sorry, but Sinon…"

Sinon says, sternly, "Shut up. I'm distracted." As Sinon focuses, her hair is tickling Kirito's nose and he tries his best to resist, but Kirito sneezes in which results what you would see in a cartoon with the branch snapping and both Kirito and Sinon falling into the river with a loud 'splash'.

Usagi says, nervously, "Kirito! Sinon!" Usagi runs over to the edge of the river, which is in a depression, and when she looks down, she blushes at what she sees.

Kirito says, opening his eyes, "That hurt. Sinon, are you…Yipe!" When Kirito is able to focus, he finds Sinon getting up on all fours and her rear area towards Kirito's face with her clothes partial see-through since they are wet.

Sinon asks, "I'm not okay…Hey! Where are you looking?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Well…your hips?" Sinon gasps in irritation and Usagi, listening in, slaps herself on her forehead.

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Seriously, Kirito?"_ When the two of them get to their feet, Sinon aims her bow and arrows right at Kirito.

Sinon says, with a deadly tone in her voice, "Kirito."

Kirito asks, nervously while slowly backing away from Sinon, "Sinon-san, why are you pointing your bow at me?"

Usagi screams out, "Kirito…RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sinon then shoots an arrow at Kirito and Kirito barely dodges it with a loud yelp.

Kirito yells out, "That's dangerous!" As Kirito dodges another arrow, he yelps out, "No, wait! It will be dangerous if it hits!"

Sinon asks, in a dangerous tone of voice with a blush on her cheeks, "You touched my hips, right?"

Kirito says, "No, I didn't! It was an accident!"

Kirito dodges another arrow from Sinon's bow and Sinon says, irritated, "No need to say anymore, Kirito."

Usagi shouts out, leaping down into the river, "Whoa, Sinon! You can't attack Kirito! It will be bad for you, too! You'll be branded a criminal player and won't be able to come back to town!" Sinon stop her attack on Kirito long enough for her explain about how color cursors that the players have, orange players AKA criminal players, and how one becomes a criminal player.

When they are done, Sinon says, with a plain tone, "You should have explained an important thing earlier."

Usagi says, "Sorry about that. We didn't expect that you had an 'explosive temper', Sinon."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"No kidding, Usagi."_

Sinon says, "Even though this is a game, my clothing, when wet, becomes as transparent in real life. This is really realistic."

Kirito says, "It must be by the maker's insistences…"

Usagi says, "Which quite disturbs me, Kirito."

Sinon tells Kirito, with a glare, "Anyway, I'm taking off my clothes to dry them. Don't you look this way until they are dry and I have them on."

Kirito responds, nervously, "Yes, ma'am." Kirito turns away and he and Usagi go a little bit away.

Usagi tells Kirito, "You owe me, buster."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Big time." Sometime soon after, Sinon's outfit dries out and all of them head back to Arc Sofia with Sinon giving Kirito a 'warning' not to do anything 'strange' anymore.

 _ **December 29, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, Usagi is walking alone down the streets of Arc Sofia and having an annoyed look on her face.

Usagi says, annoyed, "That Klein! He can be such a baka! He is such a hopeless romantic!" Usagi shakes his head and she continues to walk around.

Just then she hears a familiar female voice shout out, "Hey! Hey! Kirito-kun, you aren't being fair!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Isn't that Asuna?"_ Usagi goes to the source of the voice to see Kirito, Asuna, and Yui together in one of the parks.

Kirito notices Usagi and he yells out, "Usagi!"

Asuna and Yui look to see Usagi and Yui says, with a smile, "Hello, Auntie Usagi!"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "Hi, Yui." Usagi asks Asuna, "Hey, Asuna, what was with that shouting?"

Kirito and Asuna become really nervous and Kirito says, nervously, "Yes…Well, you see…"

Usagi gives a confused look and Yui says, with a smile, "Mommy and daddy were about to explain to me how babies are made in the real world?"

Usagi yells out, stunned, "Huh?!" Usagi looks at Kirito and Asuna and she shouts out, "Whoa! Whoa! She is too young for this!"

Asuna says, nervously, "We know, Usagi."

Yui asks, curiously, "I am?"

Usagi tells Yui, with a blush, "That's right, Yui-chan. You see, young boys and girls have to reach a level of 'maturity' before they can learn about how human babies come into the world. You are a special girl, that's no doubt, but you aren't at that level of maturity to handle the concept of human birth and babies, Yui-chan."

Yui asks, curiously, "Really, Auntie Usagi?"

Usagi responds, with a nod and somewhat nervous smile, "Yes, Yui-chan. Human men and women need to wait years before they can handle the understanding of how human babies come into this world. You are way too young and need time to learn about humans. You were a mental counseling program, but you aren't just a simple program anymore, Yui-chan. You need to learn and 'mature'."

Yui says, with a nod, "Okay, Auntie Usagi, I understand."

Asuna and Kirito breathe a sigh of relief and Kirito whispers to Usagi, "We owe you one, Usagi."

Usagi whispers back to Kirito, with a sly smile, "Asuna owes me one and you owe me, two, or does she have to know what happened with Liz?" Kirito gives a nervous look and he gives a slight nod of understanding while Usagi gives a cheeky smile.

 _ **December 29, 2024, Floor 81, Hollow Bastion**_

Heading into Floor 81, Usagi is with Leafa, Dai, and Akari in the main town of Floor 81 as they look around.

Dai asks, "So, Kirito and Asuna are going on the first part of the quest to restore their marriage?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yep!"

Akari says, with a warm smile, "It must be romantic."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I can't be sure about that Akari. I'm getting the weird feeling that Asuna and Kirito are going through awkward situations even as I speak."_

Leafa asks Usagi, "Usagi, where did you say that the quest started?"

Usagi says, "Somewhere around here." Usagi says, pointing to a build, "Right there." The four of them then enter a building in which two people are waiting for them in which one of them looks like Cid from Final Fantasy 7 and the other looks like Yuffie from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children.

Akari asks, curiously, "Hello?"

The two people, shown to be NPC due to their cursors, look at the group and the person that looks like Cid asks, "What do you kids want?"

Usagi asks, a bit nervously, "We're here about the job?"

The male NPC that looks like Cid responds, "Really, kiddo?"

Dai says, with a smile, "You got it!"

The male NPC responds, "You don't look like much, kids."

The female NPC, the one that looks like Yuffie, gives a cross look and she responds, with a huff, "Come on, Cid! Even if you are trying to scare them for their own good, you are still being rude."

The male NPC responds, "It is better for them to be pissed off than dead."

Leafa says, with an annoyed tone, "We can handle anything that you can throw at us!"

The male NPC replies, "Are you sure about that little girl? This monster is a nasty sort of critter! It has the ability to turn into a whole lot of other nasty critters that you don't want to meet in a dark alley!"

Usagi asks, "It transforms?"

The female NPC responds, with a nod, "You know it! It is some kind of weird morphing monster and it has been causing havoc here. It transforms into any number of really powerful and funky monsters!"

Akari asks, "Really?"

The male NPC responds, "Yep, but if you want to throw your young lives away, go ahead!"

The female NPC says, annoyed, "Cid!" The female NPC tells the group, "Anyway, I'll tell you what you need to know, but I think that it is best that you give that glop of jelly a large berth." Usagi gets a bad feeling as her quest information is updated and later on, the four of them look over the information as they head just outside of town.

Usagi says, "This is a bad idea. This monster is called 'The Metamorphic Gel' and it has the distinct 'The' in its name. That means that it is a Field Boss monster at least or it could Floor Boss level."

Dai asks, "Isn't this why we are checking it out to get an idea before attacking it?"

Akari tells Dai, "Usagi is just worried and rightfully so, Dai-kun. Remember, she has two years' worth of experience and she would take the world to get rid of that experience."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Akari."

Leafa says, "I agree with Usagi about this, but I'm also worried if it is that dangerous that another group of players find out about this quest and think that they can complete it if they just get a group together."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Good point, Leafa."

Akari tells Dai, "But we are just going to look, Dai-kun."

Dai says, with a smile, "Okay! Okay!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Yoo hoo!" Everyone then looks to see Strea being followed by Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan, walking up to them.

Usagi asks, "Strea? Klein? What are you doing here?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Asuna and Kirito are gone, so, I thought that I follow you."

Usagi asks, confused, "Follow me?"

Strea responds, with a smile, "Yep! Fun things always happen with you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi replies, "The things that happen with me are stuff that I WOULDN'T call fun, Strea."

Klein asks, "So, what are you doing out here?"

Leafa says, "Usagi is doing a quest, but the boss monster in this quest seems to be pretty powerful like the level of a field boss or floor boss."

Klein says, "Yipe! I hope that you are making sure that you are going to watch it first!"

Dai says, "No duh, bro!"

Klein says, "That's good."

Usagi says, "Anyway, we should keep our distance since we are close to the sight where the monster is."

Klein responds, "Come on, Usagi, as long as we careful, what's the worst that can happen?"

Dai, Akari, and Usagi slap their foreheads and Dai says, "Dude, you just didn't say that."

Klein asks, confused, "What?" When Klein steps on a certain spot, the large group is entrapped in a massive dome-like barrier and what looks like an orb of green gelatin with a cherry red appears in which the group's Enemy Identification shows the enemy as 'The Metamorphic Gel', the boss enemy for the quest in which it has five health bars.

Usagi says, pointing to the enemy monster, "That's what!"

Dai says, "You NEVER say that question, dude!"

Leafa says, pointing to the enemy, "And that's why!"

Klein says, nervously, "Oops." Klein thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Me and my big mouth."_

One of Klein's guild, Dale, says, "Klein, we're trapped! The barrier surrounds the whole area!"

Klein says, with a serious tone, "And most likely, it is an anti-crystal field!"

Dai says, whipping out his two Keyblades, "Right now, we've got no choice! We have to fight!" Soon after, The Metamorphic Gel then starts to morph and transform until it becomes a massive four meter tall brown bull monster with a large forehead.

Leafa asks, "What's that?"

Usagi says, shocked, "That's Billbous Brow, the Field Boss for the second floor!" The quest monster, transformed into a field boss monster, charges right at them in which the group gets out of the way. Usagi says, with a serious tone, "It has a simple attack pattern! It is rush, turn, and rush at its opponents again! However, its raw attack power is so strong that if you get hit, you are going to go flying if not lose your health!"

Akari says, "If it is a boss from a lower level, it shouldn't be that hard."

Klein says, "Something tells me that it isn't that easy, Akari-san." The quest monster attacks them again and Dai uses **Cross Block** , the Duel Welding Defensive Skill, to try to block it, but the charging monsters rams into Dai's two swords and while Dai manages to hold it back for a while, Dai gets flung away and he lands on the ground, hard, with his HP suffering damage bringing his HP gauge to just below the half-way mark.

Akari says, shocked, "Dai-kun!"

Usagi says, "This is bad! Since this is a higher level monster, its stats are way above the original!"

Klein says, "No kidding!" The group continues to dodge the attacks of the transformed quest monster.

Usagi says, "Hey! It's just using the same attacks as the original!"

Leafa asks, "It is?"

Usagi says, seriously, "Hit its legs! If it is like the original field boss, then it might have its weaknesses too!"

Klein says, "You got it!"

Strea says, with a smile, "I'll help too!" Soon after, Klein, Klein's guild, and Strea start attacking while Usagi uses her Throwing Weapon Sword Skill to hit the monster on its forehead, the weak spot for the original field boss, in which it is working and it is suffering significant damage.

Leafa yells out, excitedly, "It's working, Usagi!" But then the boss monster turns into a substance that looks similar to Silly Putty in which it emerges looking like Illfang the Kobold Lord, the floor boss monster of the very first floor of Aincard, in which Usagi gasps in shock.

Usagi says, stunned, "It can't be!"

Dai, who has recovered from the last attack, and Akari go over to her and Akari asks, "What's wrong?"

Usagi shakes the memories of the battle with the original Illfang from her mind and she says, "That's Illfang, the floor boss of the first floor of Aincard, or a pretty good copycat."

Klein asks, shocked, "Whoa! That's the first boss monster?"

Usagi says, "One that I would rather forget, Klein." Soon after, the transformed monster attacks with Illfang's axe and shield and the group dodges the assaults in which Usagi yells out, "Watch out if it switches to nodachi that the original Illfang had! It will have deadly curved sword attacks and all round attack if it gets surrounded!"

Klein tells his guild mates/friends, "You heard the lady, everyone! Hop to it!" The members of Klein's guild nod their heads in unison and the battle continues on long and hard in which the duplicate of Illfang does try Illfang's nodachi style attacks, but since they were just copies of the original Illfang's attacks, it was simple to counter them. The monster then kept transforming into other previous Field Boss and Floor Boss type monster in which the group kept managed to handle it. Right now, they are now facing none other than Gleameyes, the boss monster of Floor 74, in which somehow, Strea managed to block its massive cleaver through she is greatly straining to do so.

Usagi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Strea must have unbelievable strength stats for that! Who are you, Strea?"_ However, she doesn't have time to think about that as she and Dai use **Double Circular** , the two hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, each, on him and the enemy monster roars out before leaping away and 'shape shifting' once more.

Klein says, "I don't like this! If it is following any kind of pattern, we might see the boss of floor seventy-five next!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Not that one again!"_ However, the monster transforms not into the Skull Reaper, the Floor Boss of Floor 75, but into an exact duplicate of Heathcliff, the SAO avatar of Kayaba, which shocks the others.

Klein asks, "Huh? Heathcliff?"

Akari asks, "Who?"

Leafa says, remembering, "Wait! That's…!"

Usagi says, "The SAO avatar of Kayaba."

There are gasps and Dai yells out, "That's Kayaba?!"

Usagi says, shaking her head, "No. Remember, this is a boss level monster, so, this is just a doppelganger of him." However, the boss monster, now an exact duplicate of Heathcliff, attacks the group namely Usagi in which she dodges, blocks, and counters its moves in which she says, nervously, "But this isn't too off from the real thing!"

Leafa says, "Usagi!" Leafa charges in and she takes a swipe at the boss monster in which it manages to dodge causing it to engage Leafa now. The two of them go into an intense one-on-one sword.

Usagi says, concerned, "Leafa-chan, be careful!" However, Leafa is intensely focused on the duplicate of Heathcliff in which her body goes into automatic and continues to fight while images bombard her mind in which those images are of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity, Heathcliff, and a mysterious Sailor Scout with her hairstyle and a mixture of the golden crescent moon and a rainbow colored version of the Milky Way as her sigil on her forehead fighting against Heathcliff using both Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"What are these images? Why do they seem so familiar? Why do I feel this need? This need…to beat him…to stop him…to stop Kayaba. It isn't just I want to save big brother and the others from SAO…I…I need to! I need to save them! I need to stop him! Stop Kayaba!"_ As those thoughts and emotions burn in her mind, Leafa starts to move faster and faster with speeds that shouldn't be possible even for SAO in which the doppelganger of Kayaba is completely thrown into the defensive.

The others are shocked and Akari says, amazed, "Leafa."

Dai says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Klein says, stunned, "That's…That's not possible!" Just then, with one mighty roar, Leafa cuts off the sword hand of the Kayaba doppelganger causing the sword to clatter to the ground and shatter, she then cleaves off the other arm, the shield arm, and before the shield hits the ground, Leafa takes the head of the boss monster in Kayaba's forms causing its health to reach zero and for him to shatter into hundreds of data polygons. As the words 'Congratulations' appear above them and the field dispels, the groups assembles around Leafa.

Strea says, with a smile, "Wow, Leafa! You really fast!"

Leafa asks, surprised, "I was?"

Klein responds, "No kidding, girl! You were moving at speeds that shouldn't be possible for SAO!"

Leafa asks, shocked, "I did?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes, you did. I don't get how you did that, Leafa-chan."

Leafa responds, nervously, "I…I don't know either!"

Dai asks, confused, "You don't?"

Akari says, "I don't think she has any idea at all, Dai-kun."

Klein asks, curiously, "Another system bug?"

Usagi says, shaking her head, "I really don't know, Klein." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I'm going to need to talk to Kirito about this one."_ As small screen show the experience points and money as well as items in which Leafa gains the Last Attack bonus item for fighting a boss monster, Leafa can't help to wonder about what happened including those 'visions' that she saw as well as the feelings when remembers Heathcliff: Anger, fury, and a…a need to stop him no matter what it takes as well as betrayal. These are feelings that she can't understand why she is feeling them and why the 'visions' don't seem like visions at all, but memories from deep within her.

 _ **December 30, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, we are in a grassy field at the edge of the safe zone that surrounds Arc Sofia where we find Kirito and Usagi walking down and talking together in which Usagi discusses what happened yesterday.

Kirito asks, shocked, "You're kidding?"

Usagi responds, "I'm not Kirito. She was moving at a speed that shouldn't be possible for SAO."

Kirito says, "I don't see how that's possible unless it is a bug or something."

Usagi says, "I can't explain it either, but I don't call up my GM privileges for making this place more unstable than it is."

Kirito says, "I know, Usagi." Kirito then yawns and he says, "Man, this weather is amazing."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is nice."

Kirito says, "It is like the afternoon nap that I had with Asuna."

Usagi says, with a smile, "The one that you embarrassed her about and she crushed your hand so hard that the pain absorbers couldn't stop it."

Kirito says, drolly, "Don't remind me Usagi."

Usagi says, "We need to get back to Philia and stop Mimete."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi, but let's take a breather."

Usagi says, "Kirito…"

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "Come on, Usagi. Let's enjoy a nap." Kirito then heads over to the shade of a tree to take a nap and Usagi just smiles and gently shakes her head as she does in which she thinks that it isn't a bad idea since she has been fighting hard these past days which isn't too unusual for our Moon Princess in SAO. Sometime later, Asuna, Leafa, Mamoru, Takashi, Tomoe, Haruka, Michiru, and Minako are walking in the same area.

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun and Usagi went to discuss something important."

Tomoe asks, "How important?"

Asuna responds, "They didn't say, but the look in their eyes told me that it was important especially Usagi-chan."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"I think I know what they are discussing."_

Michiru says, with a smile and pointing, "I think that we found Kirito and he isn't alone." When everyone looks where Michiru is pointing, they find Kirito lying on the ground in which Pina is lying on his chest and Silica snuggled up against him.

Leafa asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Asuna says, with a smile and a sigh, "Oh, Kirito-kun…"

Minako says, "You don't seem too mad."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Because I know what happened. Kirito-kun decided to take a nap, Silica and Pina found him, they felt sleepily, and they feel asleep."

Minako asks, with a sly smile, "Personal experience?"

Asuna responds, nervously, "Well, I…"

Haruka asks, "Now, where is Dumpling?"

Mamoru says, "I don't see her around."

Asuna says, "I'm not surprised, Mamoru. Most likely, she is using her Hiding Skill. She is the only one with a Hiding Skill that can rival Kirito-kun's Hiding Skill if not exceed it unless they are both at maximum. I wouldn't be surprised that she has it active."

Minako asks, "Why would she do that here?"

Haruka responds, "She has a bit of a target on her."

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right, Haruka-san. There are plenty in SAO that would love to do 'harm' to Usagi-chan and she had the tendency to stay in the field, even more than Kirito-kun at times, for various reasons. So, she had to develop her Hiding Skill very well added to her special cloak which is most likely active too. It is plenty of the 'defensive habits' that Usagi have developed over the past two years."

Takashi says, "Well, you can't blame her."

Leafa says, "Big brother should know where she is."

Asuna says, with a giggle, "And I know how to get him up." Asuna says, with a sigh, "I had better not or I might scare poor Silica and Pina since Kirito-kun will jump to his feet the instant that I use my way to get him up."

Haruka asks, "How do you do that?"

Asuna responds, with a sly smile, "Food."

Minako says, with a smirk, "I guessed that. You know, those two really seem quite similar including their eating habits."

Asuna says, with a giggle, "I've got to agree, Mina-chan."

Michiru says, pointing to Kirito, Silica, and Pina, "I think that one of our 'sleeping beauties' is waking up." Everyone then looks to see Kirito waking up and giving a look of surprise as he sees Pina sleeping on his chest and Silica nuzzled up to him.

Asuna says, with a smile, "Good morning, Kirito-kun."

Kirito looks at Asuna and he asks, surprised, "Asuna?"

Asuna responds, with a mock pout, "Quiet, Kirito-kun. You are going to wake up poor Silica-chan." Asuna says, with a sly smile, "It is your fault for lying down and making them so sleepy, so, you have to be their nice pillow until they wake up." Kirito gives a surprised look while Asuna snickers along with Leafa and Minako.

Silica than slowly wakes up and Leafa says, "Good morning, Silica."

Silica asks, surprised, "Huh? Leafa?" Silica then asks, seeing Kirito, "Kirito? Huh? Did I just fall asleep?"

Leafa says, "That's how we found you, Silica."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I don't blame you for falling asleep like that Silica. It's Kirito-kun's fault for making you all so sleepy. If you want, you can sleep on him again if you still feel tired."

Kirito yells out, shocked, "Asuna!"

Silica responds, with a blush, "No! No! It's all right." Silica says, with the blush still on her cheeks, "Pina had run off and I went to find her. I found her sleeping on Kirito and I didn't want to disturb them, so, I decided to rest and wait for them to wake up in which I became very sleepy."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, Kirito-kun does have that effect on people, Silica."

Kirito asks, "Anyway, why are you here?"

Haruka responds, "We're looking for Dumpling. We thought that she would be with you since Asuna said that you were discussing something important."

Kirito looks around and he says, "I know where she is. Hold on, I'll get her." Kirito turns to the nearby tree, looks up, and takes a deep breathe in which everyone looks confused, but then Asuna gives a look of revelation and gives a yelp causing her to make a motion to charge at Kirito for some reason, but it was too late as Kirito screams out, "HEY, USAGI!" Just then there is a loud female yell and something or should I say, someone crashes to the ground with a 'thud'. Everyone then looks to see none other than Usagi, with the hood of her hooded cloak up, sitting on the ground. Kirito turns to the others and he says, "I figured that if she wasn't here then she must have been nearby using her Hiding Skill combined with her cloak's hiding bonus to take a nap in the tree. It is a habit of hers."

Asuna then scoots over to Silica, covers her eyes, and Silica asks, "Asuna?"

Asuna says, nervously, "This isn't going to be pretty." Kirito then yelps as he gets a major feeling of killer intent from behind him and before anyone could say or do anything, Kirito yelps as he is throw into the tree where he is slammed into the tree upside down in which the violet sign that says 'Immortal Object' appears when he is slammed into the tree by none other than Usagi, with a very irritated look on her face that's not like our Moon Princess before SAO.

Leafa asks, shocked, "Big brother!"

Kirito says, with a grunt, "Don't worry…We're in a safe zone…"

Asuna says, uncovering Silica's eyes and shaking her head, "I told you never to do that to Usagi-chan again, Kirito-kun."

Tomoe asks, curiously, "Again?"

Haruka asks, "This happened before?"

Asuna says, with a sigh and a nod, "Yep. Kirito-kun decided to play a prank on Usagi-chan when he found her taking a nap in a tree in a town and scared her nearly half to death. Usagi-chan didn't take it too well…and Kirito-kun was upside down on the side of a statue within the town just like this."

Minako says, with a winch, "Ouch!"

Leafa says, with a groan, "Geez, big brother…"

Haruka says, "Serves him right for interrupting a woman's beauty sleep."

Usagi yells at Kirito, angrily, "I told you to never do that thing to me again, Kirito!" Usagi turns around to face the others, gives a look of surprise, and she says, with a sweet tone at Mamoru, "Hey, Mamoru-kun!"

The others give sweat drops at this and when Minako is about to speak, Haruka tells her, "Don't even say it, Mina-chan."

Minako responds, annoyed, "Party pooper."

Usagi gives a confused look and Asuna tells Kirito, as he gets to his feet, "You owe Usagi big time, understand?"

Asuna glares at him, seriously, and Kirito responds, nervously, "Yes, ma'am."

 _ **December 30, 2024, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District of Tokyo, we are on the roof of OSA-P, the jewelry store owned by Serena's childhood friend, Molly Baker, we find two Sailor Scouts looking at each other.

The first Sailor Scout has wavy reddish-brown hair that's in a style similar to Sailor Venus' hairstyle with blue bow in the top center portion of the rare of her scalp, she has two sets of three rainbow feathers on the forward portion of her scalp, a rainbow five-pointed star on her forehead, blue eyes, deep, full, and lovely pink lips, she has a sailor fuku that has a blue sailor color, a silver bodysuit instead of white with a prism-like heart-shaped broach with rainbow star in it and four rainbow colored wings coming out of it, in the chest area of the bodysuit, white shoulder pads, silver colored gloves of similar design to Eternal Sailor Moon's gloves, she has pink, red, and blue skirt with a rainbow star on the top center portion of her skirt, she has white versions of Sailor Venus' high-heeled shoes on her feet, and she has got two pairs of rainbow wings coming out of her back.

The second Sailor Scout looks to be 14-15 year old version of Sailor Mini-Moon wearing an Eternal Sailor Scout fuku similar to Sailor Moon's fuku, but her shoulder pads are pink, the skirt is pink, gold, and silver, her broach is pink and silver instead of ruby red and gold, and her high-heeled boots are also pink as well with four huge white wings coming out of her back. In her hands, there is a pink version of Sailor Moon's Eternal Tier Specter.

The Sailor Scout with reddish-brown hair says, with a sigh, "You are more like both of your parents than you want to admit, Neo Moon."

The other Sailor Scouts that looks like a teenage version of Sailor Mini-Moon responds, in a more mature version of Sailor Mini-Moon's voice, "I know, Nebula. However, I think that I should be here! Something's wrong!"

The first Sailor Scout responds, "You 'felt' it too?"

The teenage version of Sailor Mini-Moon responds, with a nod, "Yes, I do! The game shouldn't be continuing as it is! And I can't bear to stand see Serena like that! Sure, she is a Meatball Head, but not only she is my future mommy, she is a really good person! She doesn't deserve this!"

The first Sailor Scout responds, "She NEVER deserved this, Neo Moon. I agree with you and there might be something wrong that not even Pluto can sense. However, I can't approve what you are plotting to do, Sailor Neo Moon.

The teenage version of Sailor Mini-Moon, who is none other than Serena's and Darien's Crystal Tokyo daughter, Rini AKA Sailor Neo Moon, responds, "I have to do something! You are barely holding the line even with the help of the remaining Odiaba Digidestined and other Digidestined with their partners in Japan! I know that this might be selfish, but if we don't get her back and get her back into shape soon, she won't have a home to return to especially with the other Scouts and daddy there to help her escape SAO!"

Diana, Sailor Neo Moon's feline companion and looking an adult female feline, says, in a mature womanly version of her voice, "Rini…"

The first Sailor Scout says, "We have to believe in them, Sailor Neo Moon."

Sailor Neo Moon responds, "I do believe in them, Sailor Nebula. However, events are spiraling out of control in which I'm so afraid for them especially Serena and not just because of my own existence."

The first Sailor Scout, Sailor Nebula, replies, "I know, Sailor Neo Moon." Just then a beeping is heard and Sailor Nebula takes out a device that looks like a D-Terminal in which she reads the message from the device causing her to sigh.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Nebula says, "I've got a message from Izzy. There is an attempted raid on RCT Progress going on."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "RCT Progress? Why there?"

Sailor Nebula says, "I don't know, Neo Moon." Sailor Neo Moon then looks like she goes into deep thought and Sailor Nebula asks her, with a curious tone, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Neo Moon replies, "Nothing, Nebula. However, I want to go with you. I have got a feeling that there might be answers there." Sailor Nebula's eyes widen, but she nods her head and while Sailor Neo Moon takes Diana into her arms, the two Eternal Sailor Scouts take off into the distance to aid their allies in an attack on a cooperation known as RCT Progress, a division of a company known as RCT and it is the part of the company that specializes in Full-Dive technology, where they feel that answers to their questions might be answered.

And that's the end of the chapter, everyone! As I said in the start of this chapter, the main focus will be going into the Hollow Area for the time being, but there is going to be plenty of storyline dealing with Aincard and more during this 'phase' in the story. Now, you see that Sailor Moon's future daughter has finally made her appearance and you might be wondering what her part in the story will be, right? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	15. Tower of the Dragon and Shadow Blader

I really hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter because unlike the original **Sailor Moon Online** , I'm going to try to add plenty more 'lighter moments' like the ones in the previous chapter. Basically, I'm hoping to add more humor and romance while not decreasing the amount of action, adventure, and drama that my **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction that this story is a 'spin-off' from, everyone. I hope that I'm doing a good job and I hope that you are enjoying this story!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 15: Tower of the Dragon and Shadow Blader**

 _ **December 31, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Inside of the Hollow Area Control Center, Philia is with Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi once again.

Kirito tells Philia, "Sorry that we are late, Philia. We have been busy for the past few days."

Philia responds, with a smile, "No, I understand. It is actually a lot faster than the weeks that you took last time."

Kirito says, nervously while rubbing his head, "Sorry about that."

Philia says, with a smile, "No, Kirito. It is nice that you came back."

Kairi says, "It must be lonely around here."

Dai says, with a smile, "Well, Philia, Kari-chan, and I had each other, but yeah, you can kind of get 'stir crazy' especially since your neighbors are weird wacked out players."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, we can see what you mean about them being 'strange'. However, we can't worry about them right now."

Kirito says, "Yeah, we need to see why Mimete didn't want us at that tower."

Mamoru says, "We need to be ready for anything since Mimete is trying her best to stop us."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Mamoru-kun."

Sora says, with a grin, "Whatever that rotten witch has for us, I know that we will defeat it as long as we work as a team!"

Kairi says, with a smile, "Oh, Sora…" The others nod their heads and they teleport into the area of the Hollow Area known Bridge Linked to Bastea Gate in which they rush over to the gateway where they find the gate still unlocked.

Sora says, with a smile, "Cool! The gateway is still unlocked."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Philia asks, "What's wrong, Kirito?"

Usagi says, "Why didn't Mimete 're-lock' the gate? I don't like this."

Mamoru says, with a suspicious glare in his eyes, "Good point, love."

Sora asks, "Maybe she forgot?"

Usagi says, "Mimete is many things, but forgetful isn't one of them especially when she is 'on the job'."

Kirito says, "Be prepared for anything." The others nod their head and they cross the bridge into an area known as Floating Ruin at Bastea which looks like a series of land masses that look like islands floating in the open sky with a massive tower dominating the whole area.

Akari asks, "Where are we?"

Dai says, with a whistle, "Wish I knew, Kari-chan."

Usagi says, amazed, "It looks like we are on a series of floating islands."

Mamoru says, "I agree."

Dai says, "It looks like there is a large tower here too."

Kirito says, "Why is that tower here? It is going to take some time to get up."

Philia says, with a smile, "I smell treasure around here."

Usagi says, "I hope that's all we find. It looks like a classic place that villains would set up residence."

Dai says, with a nod, "That's for sure."

Kirito says, "Let's venture carefully, everyone." Soon after, the group heads down where they find another teleport stone in which they activate what Kirito and Philia take care of nearby enemies.

When they were done, Mamoru says, "We can immediately come here right away when we need to come here again instead of risking running over the bridge."

Dai asks, "So, where do we go first?"

Sora responds, pointing to the tower, "Where do you think Dai?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I have to agree. The fastest way to complete this area is to head to that tower."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I knew that you were going to say that Kirito." The group then ventures off towards the entrance of the tower where they fight off a few monsters along the way, but when they are at the foot of the tower, they find a seal similar to the one at the bridge where they entered this area.

Dai says, plainly, "This isn't a surprise."

Kirito says, "It says: 'Those that don't have the testament of the Dragon King should leave immediately'. That's it."

Usagi asks, confused, "Testament of the Dragon King?"

Philia asks, "Could it be an item?"

Kirito says, "Maybe. Let's look for it."

Just then a mighty roar is heard and Akari yells out, "What was that?"

Kairi says, looking up, "Up there!" Everyone then looks up to see a huge dark colored dragon flying in the skies above them.

Philia says, stunned, "A dragon!"

The dragon flies into the tower and Dai says, "I think that we found the 'dragon king' gang."

Mamoru says, "It looks like that this place is its lair."

Philia says, "Scary."

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding, Philia."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "Got that right. That was scary."

Dai asks, curiously, "Even after all that you have been through?"

Usagi says, "This whole experience still scares me to the core, Dai."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we should figure out a way to get in."

Sora asks, "Why not use the Keyblade?"

Kairi responds, "Sora, did you forget last time?"

Sora responds, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Mamoru says, "We have to assume that all the gates are booby trapped that way. While the Keyblade can open any gate, it doesn't mean that it stops whatever traps are on the 'lock and door' that the Keyblade opens."

Kirito says, "And it means for now, we have to follow 'the rules' of opening these doors."

Usagi says, plainly, "And that means finding this 'Testament of the Dragon King', whatever that is."

Sora asks, "How do we find it?"

Mamoru says, with a plain tone, "The old fashioned way, Sora."

Dai says, plainly, "We look around."

Sora says, looking around, "We have a lot of 'place' to look around."

Kirito says, "Might as well get started."

Sora gives a bored sigh, Kairi giggles at this, and Usagi says, "We're going to be a while. I hope that the others will be okay without us."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "I'm sure that they will be just fine, Meatball Head." Usagi gives a smile and a nod in which all of them head off to find a way to open the barrier that's preventing them from getting into the tower.

 _ **December 31, 2024, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, we are inside of one room where we find Minako and Takashi together with Takashi wearing only a pair of boxers while Minako is wearing only yellow-orange sexy lingerie in which they are engaged in a passionate kiss.

When they release from the kiss, Takashi says, "You are so beautiful, Mina-chan."

Minako says, with a grin, "Yeah, I know."

Takashi says, "Then again it isn't surprising since you are the Sailor Scout after the goddess of beauty after all."

Minako says, with a seductive tone, "You say the sweetest things, Takashi."

Takashi says, with a sly smile, "It does make me cautious since Venus is also the goddess of sexuality too."

Minako says, slyly, "Well, someone knows his mythology."

Takashi says, with a grin, "I'm not an expert, but I read quite a few books since my mom encouraged it."

Minako asks, "Want to find out how much of Lady Aphrodite that I 'channel'?"

Takashi says, with a weak smile, "I would love to…"

Minako asks, curiously, "What's wrong?"

Takashi says, "Mina-chan, all this is fake."

Minako tells Takashi, looking at him in the eyes, "Is our relationship fake?"

Takashi responds, "No…"

Minako tells Takashi, with a sly smirk, "Then stop being a worry wart, Takashi. We'll find each other back in the real world and I already know that you live in Odiaba."

Takashi says, "Well, I won't be in the same condition as I am here. My body hasn't been used for over two years."

Minako says, with a sly smirk, "That means that I can put plenty of meat and muscle on you and I can feed you until you are up on your feet. And once you are like yourself right now, you and I can share a nice little 'love hotel' room…"

Takashi asks, surprised, "Huh?" Minako giggles before bringing him back into a passionate kiss in which Takashi mentally sighs and returns the kiss with the same passion.

 _ **December 31, 2024, Hollow Area**_

Heading back into the Hollow Area, Kirito, Philia, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are in a 'division' of the Hollow Area known as the Keepers' Battle Observation Deck. They have been exploring this area of the Hollow Area for quite a while to find a way to break the seal to the entrance of the tower and all they have been through is a lot of monster battles.

Dai says, with a sigh, "Man! We have been up and down all over the place!"

Sora says, "No kidding, Dai! And we have zero to show for it!"

Kairi says, "Maybe this item has to do with a dragon like a 'dragon's jade' or something."

Usagi says, "Maybe, Kairi." When they reach the entrance of a cavern, Usagi and Kirito stop and hold their arms out to stop everyone else.

Mamoru asks, "What's wrong?"

Usagi says, "There is a group of player signals up ahead."

Dai says, "So, what? It is just another group of those weird players around here."

Kirito says, "They have orange cursors."

There are gasps and Philia asks, "Are you sure?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I am. Usagi and I will use our Search Skills to try to get a better look, but let's stay out of sight." After advancing a bit and finding cover to hide, Usagi and Kirito use their Search Skills to get a good look of the players with orange cursors, showing their status as criminal players, in which they look like the players with dark brown hooded cloaks that killed a player in the Hollow Area around a few days ago.

One of them says, "Hey, let's go." As they start to move off, Kirito makes a motion to stay quiet in which the others nod as they slowly follow them where these hooded players meet another, but even under the hood, we can see a violet 'scar' on the right side of the face of this player, who looks to be male. The person that spoke to the other 'orange players' says to this player, who also has an orange cursor, "It's finished, boss."

The player spoke in a deep handsome, but sinister voice, "That was slow. Was there a problem?"

The cloaked player responds, "Well, the target was unexpectedly strong."

The player that the cloaked player called 'boss' responds, "I don't need excuses."

With the others, Usagi and Kirito are using their Search Skills to get a better look and they are shocked when they see the person with violet 'scar' in which Usagi thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No…No way!"_

Kirito thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Him?! What's he doing here?!"_

The 'boss' says, "Do better next time."

When Kirito and Usagi look at each other, Usagi thinks, seeing Kirito's reaction, _"It can only be him. It can only be that monster."_

Kirito thinks in his mind, with a sneer, _"PoH! The leader of the red guild, Laughing Coffin, who killed hundreds of players! What is he doing here?!"_

The 'boss', revealed to be PoH, the leader of Laughing Coffin, the 'murder guild', a group of 'red players', players that have killed other players, says, "Now, the next target is…Huh?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Uh oh! We might have been spotted!"_

The Laughing Coffin member that just spoke to PoH asks, "Is something wrong, boss?"

PoH responds, "No, nothing. Let's move onto other locations. People might come here."

The Laughing Coffin members nod their heads and the one that spoke responds, "Right, boss." Soon after, the Laughing Coffin members and their leader left in which Usagi and Kirito breathe a sigh of relief.

Akari asks, concerned, "Are you, two, all right?"

Dai says, with a nod, "You look like you have seen ghosts."

Usagi says, "Worse than ghosts, Dai. Fiends in human form."

Dai asks, confused, "Huh?"

Mamoru asks, seeing the distressed look on Usagi's face, "Do you know them?"

Kirito says, with a solemn sigh, "Laughing Coffin. Those people were Laughing Coffin, the murder guild."

Philia asks, curiously, "Laughing Coffin? Haven't I heard about them before?"

Kirito says, "Laughing Coffin is a guild made up of red players, player killers, and they have killed hundreds of players."

There are gasps and Usagi says, solemnly, "They were a nightmare. I tried the best I could, but even I couldn't save all of their victims." Usagi starts to shed virtual tears from her avatar and Kirito puts a comforting hand on her back.

Philia says, plainly, "I remember. Their name struck fear into many players."

Kirito says, with a nod, "They did, Philia."

Akari asks, "Didn't they realize that killing players here mean actual death?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "They did, Kari. They didn't care. In fact, they, especially their leader, loved this face. Their leader brainwashed many in his group to believe that if they weren't allowed to kill, the system should prevent them from doing that and even if people actually die, it is Kayaba's fault in the first place."

Kirito says, with an angered sneer, "While this is true, it doesn't mean that you can help him kill more people in the first place."

Dai says, "Man! They are just sick!"

Mamoru asks, "Didn't you say that you destroyed them a while back?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "The lead group had to stop the killings in which we led a boss style raid thanks to intelligence that Usagi managed to gather as our scout, but our raid was leaked to them in which Usagi barely managed to warn us in time. It was a bloody hell after that. We lost about ten minutes and twenty Laughing Coffin members died rather than surrender to us. However, even with all the death and the ones that we captured, a few Laughing Coffin members managed to escape including PoH, the leader of Laughing Coffin."

Akari asks, "That guy in the middle? Was that him?"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "That's him, Akari. The leader of Laughing Coffin: PoH."

Sora asks, "PoH?"

Kirito responds, "We believe that it is short for 'Prince of Hell'."

Dai says, drolly, "That's a nice name."

Kairi asks, "What are they doing here?"

Kirito says, "Despite devastating them, as long as their leader was around, Laughing Coffin is still active, however, there hasn't been much in the way of PK since our raid against them. Most likely, they are rebuilding their strength."

Usagi says, "I never thought that I was see that fiend ever again."

Mamoru asks, "You met him?"

Usagi says, with a solemn nod, "Yeah, I did. He and I got into quite a few tussles."

Mamoru's eyes widened and Kirito says, "Since Usagi tried her best to protect the others players, she got in Laughing Coffin's way and they didn't take too kindly to that. There was one battle that was brutal to say that least. When I had come on it, the two were in a desperate struggle and fighting for their lives. Not with only their weapons, but with their bare hands and fists with punches and kicks when they knock each other's weapons out of their hands."

There are gasps and Usagi says, holding herself, "Even under the hood, I can still remember the insane and sick smile on his face and how he wanted to thank my family for giving him such a 'playground'…by giving me a quick and painful death."

Dai yells out, angrily, "Oh, that's just sick!"

Sora asks, shocked and angered, "Is that guy even human?"

Mamoru says, with a snarl, "No, a fiend in human form."

Usagi says, nervousness showing on her face, "I never thought that I would see that sicko ever again."

Kirito says, "I know Usagi. If he and Laughing Coffin are here, in which I have no idea how, we have to stop him since we know that his plans are never good."

Usagi responds, with a nod, "No joke, Kirito." Usagi shivers from her mixed emotions of the leader of Laughing Coffin in which Mamoru gives her a comforting hug and she smiles in reply as the group continues on while Philia has a look of concern on her face. Later on, the group enters a maze-like area known as Free of Followers Corridor where there is a lot of armored knight and skeleton monsters in which they take a breather after defeating a skeleton monster known as Dark Skull Leader and a group of skeleton monsters around him.

Dai says, with a sigh of relief, "Wow! These guys are tough!"

Sora says, with a nod, "Yeah, but they don't seem any harder than Heartless."

Kirito says, "That's because these monsters run on basic AI programs and their moves are set. You said that Heartless run on basic instinct which is no better than what these monsters do."

Sora says, nodding his head, "Good point, Kirito."

Akari says, "We haven't seen any sign of those Laughing Coffin guys."

Philia asks, "What happened to them?"

Kirito says, "They must have used a teleport crystal to go somewhere else."

Usagi says, "Wait! Teleport crystals don't work in dungeons!"

Kirito says, "They must have a found another way out to use them, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Must be."

Mamoru says, "I know that they are a great concern and they are if they murder others despite this game causing them to die in real life, but I think that our main focus should be finding a way into the tower."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Laughing Coffin is a great concern, but they have been greatly weakened from our raid and can't go into the slaughters that they have done back in the early days of the game. They have already killed one player here and it gets me concerned, but as much as I hate to say it, we need to focus on the huge amount of other living players and with Mimete, the world outside of SAO is at stake. She gets out of here and into the net, it will won't be six thousand lives at stake, but over six BILLION lives all over the world and more."

Akari says, with a nod, "Our world is dependent on computer technology and if Mimete becomes like a 'living virus' and takes control of them, she could wreak untold chaos all over the world."

Kirito says, "Especially if she gets her hands on nuclear missiles from nations like China, Russia, and the United States."

Usagi says, nervously, "I really don't want to think about that."

Mamoru says, "I know. We have to find Mimete and stop her in her tracks." Usagi nods her head as the group continues on where they enter an area known as Hidden Treasure next and Akari spots a teleport stone.

Akari says, pointing to the teleport stone, "There's the teleport stone."

Dai says, with a smile, "Nice." Kirito activates the stone and the group continues forward until they find a room where they see a group of three players fighting off the knight monsters in the room in which they help.

When the monsters are destroyed, Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

The three players seemly ignore them and move on to another monster that just appeared in the room and Sora says, annoyed, "That's rude!"

Mamoru says, "Something doesn't seem right about these players."

Kirito says, "I believe that they will be all right." Philia can't help to stare at the 'strange players' for the moment and they continue into a room with a lot of treasure chests.

Dai says, "Wow!"

Kairi says, "There is so many."

Kirito says, pointing to monsters that look like treasure chests with the top part of the chest having a mouth and tongue as well as spider-like legs coming out of the bottom, "Yes, but looks can be deceiving."

Usagi says, "Some of these 'treasures' could be mimics in disguise."

Kairi asks, "Mimic?"

Kirito responds, "Trap monster that look like treasures, but when you try to open them, they attack you."

Dai says, seeing plenty of the mimic type monsters, "And there is a good amount of them."

Usagi says, "Make sure that they don't swarm you. They are easy one-on-one, as long as you have a support just in case they have some kind attack that includes an effect, but if they swarm you, you are in trouble."

Kirito says, "Let's try to lure them to us one at a time and hopefully, we can clear enough of them to get access the treasure chests."

Dai says, pointing to something, "Especially that one." When everyone looks at where Dai is pointing, they see a silvery-white treasure chest.

Akari says, "That's interesting."

Mamoru says, "You don't see that every day."

Kirito responds, "No, you don't. Those kinds of treasure chests hold something rare and valuable."

Philia says, with a nod, "I agree."

Dai says, "I guess that we have our target."

Sora asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Soon enough, the group gets started in which Usagi and Kirito using their throwing knives and their Throwing Skills to attract the attention of the monsters one at a time in which they combine their efforts to easily dispatch the monsters. When enough of the mimic monsters are defeated, they make an easy dash to the silvery-white treasure chest and Philia opens it up in which she shows the item inside in which Kirito creates an item information window when he touches the item from the chest.

Kirito says, "It says that it is called 'Dragon's Jade'."

Sora asks, "Dragon's Jade?"

Kairi says, "The message on the barrier mentions about a 'Testament to the Dragon King' right? I think that this could be part of it."

Mamoru says, "You might have a point, Kairi. However, missions in games like this aren't so straightforward."

Kirito says, "You're right, Mamoru. However, Kairi may be also right that this might involve the barrier."

Usagi asks Philia, "Can you keep it safe for us, Philia?"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Of course." Soon after, the group then ventures back the way that they go back to the area known as Keepers' Battle Observation Deck in which they stop and Kirito is looking at something in his player menu.

Kirito says, "Based on the data that Mizuno could get, this cave is known as the Den of Dragons."

Akari asks, "Den of Dragons?"

They look at entrance to another cavern and Sora says, "That sounds pleasant."

Kairi asks, "So, this could be where we get what we need?"

Kirito says, "It is most likely. I think that the Dragon's Jade is just one part of the thing and we can do the rest in here."

Dai says, "But we have no idea what we need to do Kirito."

Mamoru says, "That's why we need to be careful."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Mamoru-kun." The group then cautiously enters the cavern in which they find themselves within what looks like a man-made complex with huge hallways where they find themselves battling against wyverns and other dragon type monsters which wasn't too hard despite they were flying monster was because of the limited room space within the complex, so, they couldn't fly up high into the air to escape the attacks of our group. However, it doesn't mean that the dragon monsters were easy, but they weren't too difficult. The group then reaches a door and the Dragon's Jade starts to react.

Philia takes out the item and she says, amazed, "Look!"

Kairi says, amazed, "It's glowing!"

Soon after, the door opens up and Dai says, "Hey! The door just opened up!"

Mamoru says, "This must have been a key to get through this door."

Sora says, "Well, we could have used to Keyblade even if we didn't have this thing."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I don't doubt that will be the case since I think that Mimete may be focused on the main barriers only."

Mamoru says, nodding his head, "Most likely. I doubt that Mimete will bother with locked doors of this kind of area."

Usagi says, "That's good to know." Kairi nods her head in agreement as the group ventures on and tackling more dragon monsters in which they enter a room where they see a powerful grey-silver dragon monster.

Sora says, "Wow. That's a big dragon."

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke, bro."

Akari says, "It seems pretty powerful."

Kirito says, "From what I can tell, it is quite powerful."

Usagi says, nodding her head in agreement, "It is. It could be Field Boss level monster."

Kirito says, with a nod of agreement, "I agree, Usagi. Be careful everyone."

Kairi says, with a nod, "Right." Kirito and Mamoru get their swords out, Philia prepares her dagger, Usagi takes her one sword and her Keyblade, Dai takes out his two Keyblades, Akari gets her rapier and shield ready, and Sora and Kairi get their own Keyblades ready.

The dragon, Terminate Dragon, roars out as they enter and Dai shouts out, "I'll get its attention! The rest of you flank and turn these dragons into steaks!"

Akari says, "I'll help, Dai-kun."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay, but be careful." Dai and Akari nod their heads in unison as they leap forward against Terminate Dragon while Usagi and Mamoru, Kirito and Philia, and Sora and Kairi surround it from its sides and rear.

Dai shouts out, with a serious tone, "Hey, dragon breath! Eyes front since I'm right here!" Dai slams some powerful slashes against the dragon and enraging it in which it tries to use a bite attack, but Akari blocks it with her shield effortlessly.

Mamoru says, "Good work."

Kirito asks, "Ready, Philia?"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Yes, Kirito."

" **Nightmare Raid!** "

" **Infinite!** "

Kirito then strikes with a 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo and when he is done, Philia comes in with a nasty 5 hit Dagger Sword Skill combo that causes significant damage.

When the dragon turns its attention to Kirito and Philia, Sora roars out, "Forget someone, lizard breath?!" The dragon turns to Sora's voice only to get slashed in the eyes by his Keyblade causing it to roar out in pain giving Kairi an opening to thrust her Keyblade into its other open side.

Kirito says, with a nod, "Excellent work!"

Usagi tells Mamoru, "Okay, it's our turn."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Of course." Usagi strikes hard with **Quadruple Pain** , a 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo that might inflict a paralyzing effect, in which this time is no different allowing Mamoru to strike with a **Vorpal Strike** , the powerful 1 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo that strike with significant damage.

Dai says, with a grin, "Leave the rest to me!" Dai then comes in hard with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit combo of the Duel Welding Sword Skill, which slams the dragon monster causing it to lose the last of its health, glow, and then shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

Akari says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Sora says, with a grin, "That wasn't so hard!"

Kairi says, with a smile, "It is because we worked as a team."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Kairi is right, Sora. We worked together and that's why it was so easy."

Philia says, noticing something, "Everyone, something dropped on the ground." Everyone looks to see some kind of item, Kirito picks it up, and when he taps it with his finger, an item prompt message screen appears and says 'Testament of the Dragon King' as the name of the item.

Kirito says, "Testament of the Dragon King? I think that we found what we need."

Mamoru says, "I agree."

Philia says, with a nod, "Let's check it out." The rest of the group nods their heads in agreement and sometime later, the group is back at the barrier stopping the group from getting into the base of the tower.

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Here we go."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Let's do this." Kirito uses the item that he got and the barrier vanishes in a flash in which he says, "The barrier is gone."

Sora says, excitedly, "All right!"

Mamoru says, "Don't get too excited, Sora. The hardest part is yet to come."

Kairi says, plainly, "The tower itself."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kairi."

Kirito says, "Stick together everyone. It was already hard enough in here, but we aren't sure what Mimete has planned." The rest of the group nods their heads in agreement and they headed off across the bridge, but they found it broken off.

Usagi says, with a snort, "Well, this is a pain."

Dai says, pointing to a large piece of tower that's near the broken area of the bridge, "I think that we can use that." Dai leaps onto the piece, stomps on it, and he says, "Solid."

Akari says, with a sigh, "Oh, Dai-kun." The group then leaps onto the piece and venture on through broken pieces of tower and landmasses.

Kairi says, looking at the edge, "That's a long way down."

Usagi says, "Be careful, Kairi. You fall down and you are gone for good. I should know since the first death of this death game other than first of the over two hundred that died when their family and friends tried to remove the NervGear from them was by this way."

Dai asks, "He fell down a cliff?"

Kirito says, "Suicide in a way. The person felt that it has to be some kind of 'big fluke' and he threw himself off the edge of Aincard feeling that disconnecting himself would allow him to return to the real world. On the Monument of Life, his name was crossed out and the words 'Feel from a great height' appeared to signify his death." Sora, Kairi, and Mamoru gave looks of horror and Philia's right hand turns into a fist in which Kirito says, "Couldn't really blame. Most of the players couldn't accept this fact and the guy felt that he wasn't really committing suicide. I mean: Trapped in a game world where dying here means dying in real life? To the average person, it felt ridiculous and you couldn't blame them for thinking that way."

Usagi says, solemnly, "But Kirito and I knew different. We knew that it was true. The depth of the horrible genius that's Kayaba. While the first person to die inside the game felt that he wasn't committing suicide, plenty of the ones after him knew better. Plenty of us were driven into despair, sorrow, fear, and plenty went into the depths of insanity. I was one of them. For the first three days of the game, I remained in the Town of Beginnings. I was…in a limbo or something. I just couldn't believe it. Someone that I was beloved like a second father did this…this monstrous thing to us. I was trapped and I had no one. My parents…my friends…and the man that I love…gone. I was all alone and completely lost."

Akari says, stunned, "Usagi…"

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "I'm okay. It is just hard to remember that moment." Usagi says, looking at Mamoru, "But Mamoru-kun and the girls…I don't know how to explain it, but they found a way to reach me through my real body. I could feel their hope that I would return home to them and believed in me. They reminded of what I did as Sailor Moon and how I beat what seemed like impossible odds no matter how bad it looked. It was ironic. There were a lot of times that I just wanted to be a normal girl and it was those memories as Sailor Moon that gave me strength. It is because of my friends back home and the few precious friends that I made here that I didn't end up like many of the players."

Dai says, plainly, "Shit, Usagi. I thought that you had it tough, but man, I had no idea."

Usagi says, with a nod, "It's okay, Dai."

Kirito says, "We've all had it tough and it has been a fight for survival as well as to get home. We've all changed…But I can say that it may not be for the better."

Dai and Akari thinks in their minds, _"We know how that feels."_ Soon enough, the group finds themselves at an opening at one point on the main tower.

Sora says, "This is it."

Kirito says, "Okay, everyone, we're going in, but watch your backs." The others give nods of agreement and they venture into the tower in which they fight dark armor monsters known as Neo Dullahan and Black Sword among others. However, as they venture forwards, they are soon fighting against astral type monsters including Knight of Priest. It became more difficult as they became fighting Field Boss level monsters known as Tri Tornado and Tri Storm and we return to them after they are done with the Tri Storm with Sora and Kairi, both of whom have HP gauges at the red are drinking potions supplied to them by Dai and Kirito.

When they are done drinking the potions, Sora says, with a sigh, "Thanks a lot."

Kairi says, "That was tough."

Kirito says, "This is the reason that we take on bosses with such large raiding parties through field boss monsters can be taken care of one party."

Usagi says, "Well, we are about the size of a party in SAO, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "True, Usagi. It is the monsters that are at the level of floor bosses that I'm worried about."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I hear you, Kirito."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, let's continue on from here and if we need to rest, we should take in a place where there are no monsters or at least an area some of us can defeat while the others rest."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Good idea, Mamoru." Our group ventures forward and they come to a room with multiple teleport gates on the floor which took them awhile until they find a floating teleportation crystal in which they use to teleport to a room at the top of the tower where they noticed a teleportation stone.

Dai says, "Well, we don't have to go a long way in order to get back."

Usagi says, "Well, first, we have to deal with the boss."

Mamoru says, "Be ready for anything, everyone." The others nod their heads in agreement and walk out of the room in which they go up a spiraling staircase until they reach the complete top of the tower where a massive black and dark violet dragon awaits them in which the enemy identification skill shows it called Zordiath the Blade Dragon.

Akari says, "It has a 'the' in its name. It must be a floor boss level boss monster."

As everyone gets their weapons out, Kirito responds, "Yeah, it is. Get ready for anything, Akari."

Mamoru shouts out, "Here it comes!" Immediately, the group separates out as Zordiath lashes out with its blade-like tail, but Philia takes a blow and knocks her to the ground.

Kirito says, concerned, "Philia!" Kirito goes over to her and he asks, "Are you okay?"

Philia responds, "I'm okay." Zordiath turns to face them, but his attentions are focused on someone else when a throwing knife hits it in the face and he focuses on Usagi.

Usagi sweat drops and she says, nervously, "Oops." Zordiath then uses a charge attack on them and Mamoru grabs Usagi in which he rolls himself and Usagi out of the way.

Mamoru asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Usagi responds, "Just fine. We can't stay still Mamoru-kun." They immediately get to their feet, but Zordiath attempts to spear them with its blade-like tail with a sword thrust style attack, however, Dai makes it just in time and blocks with **Cross Block** , the Duel Welding Sword Skill defense technique, in which he struggles to hold back the attack.

Dai says, "Man! This dude is tough!"

Akari says, concerned, "Dai-kun!"

Sora says, seriously, "Stay tough, Dai!" Dai then barely manages to throw back the blade tail of Zordiath and counters with **Vorpal Strike** , the powerful 1 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, but using Skill Connect technique, he then hits Zordiath with a **Horizontal Square** , the 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, **Vertical Square** , another 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, and he finishes off with **Vertical Strike** , a 2 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo that forms a 'V' on the enemy. The series of attacks caused significant damage, but not major one as Zordiath quickly counterattacks by swing its blade-like tail and creating 'blades of wind' that head for Dai, however, Akari comes up with her shield and protects him from the attacks.

Dai says, with a grin, "Nice one, Kari-chan."

Akari responds, with a smile, "Where would you be without me?" However, Zordiath hits back with a shockwave attack that doesn't do too much damage to the two of them, but it manages to knock them to the ground.

Kairi says, concerned, "Dai! Akari!"

Sora says, with a serious tone, "Okay, you are going to get it!" Sora leaps high and slams his Keyblade down on the head of Zordiath before slashing four times in which he lands on the ground, but Zordiath attempts to spear Sora with blade-like tail.

Kairi says, concerned, "Watch out, Sora!" Kairi leaps in and manages to knock the attack off-course with her Keyblade, but she falls to the ground on her butt.

Sora asks, concerned, "Are you all right, Kairi?"

Kairi responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Sora." Usagi comes in with a **Sonic Leap** , a 1 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo that deals a downward strike, with her sword, but when Zordiath turns to face Usagi, her Keyblade starts to glow to show that another Sword Skill is activating and she performs a **Horizontal Square** , the 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo that Dai just performed as part of his 'Skill Connect' combo, much to the shock of the others where her sword then starts to glow with another Sword Skill activating.

" **Phantom Rave!** "

Usagi then hits Zordiath with a powerful 6 strike One-Handed Sword Skill combo that hits Zordiath hard and the mighty dragon roars out in pain to show it.

Philia says, awe-struck, "Incredible!"

Kirito says, excitedly, "A Skill Connect! Excellent work, Usagi!" As Mamoru goes over to support Usagi, Kirito tells Philia, "This is our chance, Philia!"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Right!" The two of them immediately charge into the fight and prepare for their attacks.

" **Accel Raid!** "

Philia strikes first with a powerful nine-hit Dagger Sword Skill combo and then Kirito comes in with an **Eclipse** , the 27 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill ultimate combo, but despite giving Zordiath some major damage, it still had a few bits of health remain and it prepares to counterattack.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Oh no."_ However, with a mighty yell, Sora, Kairi, and Akari leap in and with one slash apiece, they finish off Zordiath who roars out before turning into hundreds of data polygons.

Philia says, excitedly, "We did it, Kirito!"

Kirito says, "Yeah, we did." Just then the whole tower seems to shake and Kirito asks, "Now what?" Everyone then looks around and then they see a large golden cage appear in front of them.

Akari asks, "What is that?"

Dai responds, "I think that's a cage, Akari."

Usagi looks at the cage and she says, with a gasp, "There is someone in the cage!" When everyone takes a closer look, they see the blond haired teen girl with the white dress and sandals looking at them.

Kairi asks, shocked, "Namine?"

Mamoru asks, "Someone that you know?"

Sora says, with a nod, "Yeah, but she shouldn't be here now."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Kairi says, "It is complicated to explain, but she is a part of me."

Usagi asks, confused, "Okay, you got me. What do you mean a 'part of you'?"

The teen girl responds, "I'm not the Namine that you know, Kairi. I was created based on the data of Namine from your world like from the computers with the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town for example. Remember? They are so powerful that they can create a virtual world and my original created a data version of her in that world."

Mamoru asks, "That means that you are an AI, right?"

The teen girl replies, "That's right. I am an AI duplicate of Namine created from the data taken from the computer that has been connected to this one by Mimete when she tapped into the hidden power that Kayaba sealed in SAO."

There are looks of surprise and Kirito asks, "Great power?'

The teen girl, an AI duplicate of Namine, Kairi's 'Nobody', responds, "That's right. Kayaba sealed more than just Mimete in SAO. He planned to remove it if and when SAO was beaten through he feels that SAO will be beaten and the survivors released. You know about the Silver Millennium and that Kayaba has a connection to it? He has vital ancient knowledge and more in here and one of those 'things' is part of what Mimete wants. She will become a major threat to this world and many others if she gets her hands on what she desires."

Mamoru says, "And if this 'object' was powerful enough for Mimete to fuse SAO with other 'computer worlds' with just a sample of this power, we can't allow her to get her hands on the full power of this 'object'."

AI Namine responds, "And my creation helped stop her. When I was created from the data based on the real Namine, I had somehow become a security system against her getting deeper access to SAO."

Kirito says, "And that's why you are here."

AI Namine replies, "And that's why I'm here until Mimete finds a way to destroy me that allows her to access to what I'm protecting."

Just then a female voice shouts, with an evil sly tone, "And that's why you aren't getting way little bird!" Everyone swings their heads to the voice to see none other than Mimete with a figure wearing the black hooded cloak of Organization XIII with matching boots and the hood up to cover the face and head of the figure.

Usagi says, seriously, "Mimete!"

Mimete responds, with an evil smirk, "You won't be getting away this time, Moon brat!"

AI Namine looks at the cloaked figure and she yells out, "You didn't!"

Mimete replies, with an evil smile, "That's right, little bird! He belongs to me!" Mimete shouts at the cloaked figure, "Destroy them!" The cloaked figure then creates an Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades in his hands causing the others to gasp in shock.

Kairi asks, stunned, "He has Keyblades?"

Dai says, "Two Keyblades!"

Akari asks, "Wait! Isn't that person an AI too?"

Sora thinks in his mind, _"If he is a duplicate of a real Keyblade welder, then he must…"_

However, Mamoru shouts out, seriously, "Look out!" The cloaked figure charges with high speed and slash attacks the group in which they barely get out of the way of the attack without getting hit.

AI Namine shouts out, pleadingly, "No! Stop!" Mimete laughs evilly as the cloaked figure focuses its attention on Usagi and she barely manages to block his blows.

Usagi grunts out, "How strong is this guy?" Usagi yelps as she is thrown to the ground by the sheer force behind the attack in which Kirito tries to attack the figure, but he easily leaps out of the way and attacks fast and hard making Kirito hard-pressed to defend against.

Philia says, concerned, "Kirito!"

Kirito responds, "Stay back, Philia! This enemy is too dangerous!"

Mimete says, "For you, fool!"

Mamoru goes over to Usagi, who manages to get to her feet, and he asks, "Are you okay?"

Usagi responds, sarcastically, "Peachy, Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru says, "We're going to need to transform."

Usagi replies, with a nod, "Right!"

Mimete yells out, "Oh no, you don't! Get them!" The cloaked figure turns towards Usagi and Mamoru and unleash a wave of light in which they yelp as they are hit causing them to get knocked to the ground as well as lose a significant amount of their health.

Kirito says, shocked, "Usagi! Mamoru!"

Mimete says, excitedly, "Excellent!"

AI Namine shouts out to the figure, "You must stop!"

Dai yells out, "And he is about to!" Dai then attacks the figure with Keyblades in both hands like the figure and the two of them fight in an intense clash in which Dai is something matching the figure move for move.

Kirito says, "Dai!"

Dai says, "I've got him! Get to the others!"

Sora says, "I'll help him!"

As Sora heads off, Kairi follows him and Kirito says, with a nod, "Right!" Kirito and Philia head off to aid Usagi and Mamoru while Sora and Kairi went off to aid Dai.

Sora shouts out, "Hey, jerk!" The figure turns to block an attack from Sora and his Keyblade in which Dai took his chance, but a swift kick to his chest knocks Dai down to the ground for the moment in which the figure takes a swing at Sora.

Kairi yells out, throwing her Keyblade, "Sora!" Sora quickly catches Kairi's Keyblade, blocks the figure's attack, and spins around in which he gets an opening aiming for the head of the figure, but the figure manages to bend its head out of the way of getting hit, however, the hood is destroyed to reveal the face of Roxas, but with blank eyes.

Sora asks, shocked, "Roxas?" The figure, revealed to be Sora's Nobody, Roxas, does a spin kick and knocks Sora to ground as well as knock the air out of him since Roxas' kick hit him in the stomach.

AI Namine says, "He is an AI just like me, but Mimete reprogrammed him!"

Sora, after regaining air in his lungs, asks, "Reprogrammed?"

Mimete responds, evilly, "That means that he is my little puppet Keyblade Warrior!" Mimete roars out, with an evil grin, "Destroy them all!" The AI version of Roxas then emotionlessly charges in to attack Kirito and Philia as they help Usagi and Mamoru restore their health.

Kirito shouts out, seeing Roxas about to attack them, "Philia!" Kirito pushes Philia out of the way and manages to block AI Roxas' attack, but AI Roxas unleashes a burst of light that knocks not only Kirito, but Usagi and Mamoru down to the ground in which he prepares to finish off Kirito.

Philia and Usagi yell out in unison, shocked, "Kirito!"

AI Namine shouts out, "You must stop!" She then glows as she vanishes from inside of the cage and appears in front of Kirito causing her to get impaled by the one of the Keyblades from AI Roxas.

Mimete shouts out, stunned, "What? No!"

AI Namine says, weakly, "Please Roxas…" AI Roxas gives a stunned look as he takes his Keyblade from AI Namine's waist revealing a good sized hole in her digital body before getting bashed aside by Akari with her shield before taking AI Namine into her arms.

Akari asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

AI Namine says, with a smile, "It's okay. I'm just a program. I'm not the real Namine."

As the others gather around her, Dai says, "No way! In Rainbow Garden, there are a lot of people that are just made of data! Heck, Digimon are made of data and they are alive as Kari-chan and I!"

Akari says, with a nod, "That's right! Just hold on, Namine!"

AI Namine says, with a weak smile, "Thank you, Kari. You see, I know who you and Dai really are: Hikari Kamiya and Daisuke Motomiya."

There are gasps and Akari asks, "How do you know our real names?"

AI Namine says, as she starts to glow as she fades away, "Kayaba knows…it is the reason why…he was the one that sent you into the cyber world…when the people at the orphanage…downloaded your minds…into the virtual matrix…to save your lives…"

More gasps and Dai yells out, "Kayaba did this to us!"

AI Namine responds, getting weaker, "Yes…the two of you possess…great power…and a link to the Silver Millennium…you might be able…to save everyone in SAO…along with Dai…but there is another…"

Usagi asks, "Another?" But then AI Roxas' eyes then return to normal and he looks at AI Namine in horror.

AI Roxas yells out, shocked, "Namine!"

AI Roxas goes to AI Namine and she says, weakly with a smile, "Roxas, I'm glad…that you are okay…"

AI Roxas says, weakly, "Namine…"

AI Namine tells Akari, Dai, Usagi, and Kirito, "Save them…Dai…Akari…Davis…Kari…Forgive yourselves…and be the heroes that you are meant to be…!" Soon after, AI Namine shatters into data polygons in which most of the group gasp in which Kirito clenches his swords while Usagi sheds virtual tears along with Dai and Akari.

Philia thinks in her mind, amazed, _"She was just…data…and AI…and yet, she was…she was just like Kirito…like Usagi…and she was just an AI…"_

Mimete says, with a scoff, "She just a mass of data! Boo hoo!"

AI Roxas' sadness turns into rage and he yells out, "I'll kill you!" He then charges at Mimete before anyone else could stop him, but then a dark portal appears instantly and AI Roxas is impaled with a scythe.

Sora says, shocked, "Roxas!"

Mimete says, with an evil smirk, "A pathetic dog should know its place."

Kirito says, angrily, "You…You are a monster…No, it would insulting the monsters of SAO…they are just programs designed to kill us and they are better than one!" On the meanwhile, with Akari, her memories flash through her mind as she sees herself when she is a pre-teen or starting her teenage years where she is holding a gun with a look of pure fear in her gentle eyes and face in which a few years later, seeing her as a teenager, looking at Tai Kamiya with a NervGear on his head and lying in a hospital bed around the start of SAO and the nightmare of the infamous 'death game', and sinister Digimon led by sinister looking humans about the same age or slightly older than her with young children and Digimon in fear and panic. Akari clenches her fist as something deep inside of her that she was holding back, unconsciously, starts to burst out as AI Namine's data starts to go inside of her and she starts to glow.

Akari says, lowly, "No more…"

Everyone then notice Akari glowing and Dai asks, surprised, "Kari-chan?"

Philia asks, as Akari gets to her feet, "What's going on?"

Akari then shouts out, strongly, "NO MORE!" Soon after, Akari is bathed in golden-red and pink light and forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Philia asks, "What? What's going on?" Just then Mamoru and Dai hold their heads in pain as images flow into their minds where they see Prince Endymon with someone that looks like a long haired version of Akari with her hairstyle similar to Sailor Venus' hairstyle and wearing a golden and black version of Princess Serenity's dress along with someone that looks like Dai with a golden-red sun sigil on his forehead and wearing golden and black version of Prince Endymon's armor/outfit.

Mimete shouts out, "What kind of trick is this?" The lethally wounded AI Roxas, as he starts to break down also, looks at it in wonder until the light becomes too bright for him to look into and he closes his eyes. However, as soon as the light comes from Akari, it fades away and when everyone is able to see, they gasp to see a brand new Sailor Scout in front of them all.

This brand new Sailor Scout has Akari's brown hair in Sailor Venus' hairstyle with a pink bow on the top center portion of rear of her scalp, a crown of small pink feathers across the forward portion of her scalp a golden-red sun sigil on her forehead, her lips are a deep and gorgeous shimmering pink color, she has a pink cloth choker around her neck with a golden-red sun jewel in the center of the choker, she is wearing a fuku similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's fuku in design expect that the sailor collar is pink in color, the main bodysuit is silver in color with a pink heart-shaped broach with four golden wings attached to the sides of the broach with golden-red sun jewel attached to the front of the broach, her shoulder pads are ruby red in color, she has black fingerless versions of Sailor Moon's gloves on her hands with golden colored fingernails, her skirt is golden, pink, and black in color with a pink bow attached to the rear of the skirt, and on her feet, there are silver versions of Eternal Sailor Moon's high-heeled boots with golden-red sun jewels on the top center portion of the boots instead of golden crescent moon jewels. There is also Akari's rapier attached to the right side of the skirt.

Kirito says, stunned, "No way…"

Usagi says, shocked, "Akari is…She's a Sailor Scout!"

Mimete asks, flabbergasted, "What? Another Sailor Wench?"

The new Sailor Scout says, in Akari's voice, "That's Eternal Sailor Sun, you witch."

Mimete roars out, "I don't care who you are! You are dead! Get her!" A dark portal appears and out of the portal, a pink haired male with the cloak of Organization XIII covering him with the hood down and welding the scythe that impaled Roxas leaps out at Akari.

Sora shouts out, "Akari, watch out!" The scythe gets close to the new Sailor Scout, Sailor Sun, but she seems to vanish as the male swings at her.

Mimete asks, "Where did she go?"

Sailor Sun's voice retorts, "Right here." When everyone looks to where Sailor Sun's voice came from, the pink haired male yelps out in pain as Sailor Sun impales him with her rapier twenty times all over her body with a speed faster than the **Linear** Reaper Sword Skill combo, but then she creates what looks like a golden version of Aqua's Brightcrest Keyblade with pink stars and cleaves the pink haired male right in half in which he is motionless before shattering into hundreds of data polygons.

Mimete says, shocked and angered, "No!" Mimete then gasps as she is hit by AI Roxas in the right arm by one of his Keyblades in which she grunts as a violet energy goes from her into him. She screams out, angrily, "What have you done?"

AI Roxas responds, "Taken it away from you."

Mimete responds, "What do you mean?" AI Roxas then smiles as he glows and shatters into pieces, but then those pieces are absorbed into Dai, who is sporting the same sun sigil on Sailor Sun's forehead on his forehead.

Sora shouts out, "Hey, witch!" When Mimete looks at Sora, she yelps out in pain as he slashes her causing damage to her digital form and Sora shouts out, sternly, "That was for Namine and Roxas!"

Mimete says, with a sneer, "You will pay for that one, Keyblader!" Mimete then teleports away in a bright flash and leaving the rest of the group alone in which Sailor Sun then transforms back to Akari and both her and Dai collapse towards the ground in which Mamoru runs over and puts Akari in his arms.

Philia says, shocked, "Dai! Akari!"

Kirito goes over to Dai and he says, "It is okay. He has only collapsed. Remember, in SAO, the only real sure way of dying is losing every bit of your HP."

Philia nods her head in understand and Usagi goes over to Mamoru in which she says, "Mamoru-kun, I think…I know that I met Sailor Sun before…"

Mamoru says, nodding his head, "I do. I feel that she is someone precious to me…like a sister." Mamoru thinks in his mind, looking at Akari, _"Who are you, Akari?"_

Kirito says, "Let's figure it out back at the Control Area. We can't be sure that Mimete won't return right away and we don't know if the Laughing Coffin members that we saw are still around here."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito." Usagi tells Mamoru, "Mamoru-kun, please carry Akari. I'll help Kirito with Dai."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Right." Mamoru takes Akari into his arms, bridal style, and Kirito and Usagi put Dai on their shoulders.

Kirito says, "It is a good thing that our strength stats are up to snuff."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Kirito asks Philia, "Are you okay, Philia?"

Philia says, with a nod, "I'm okay, Kirito."

Kirito tells Sora and Kairi, "Let's get going."

Kairi tells Sora, "I don't think that there is anything left to do here, Sora."

Sora says, with a nod and solemn tone, "I know."

Philia tells Sora, "They were just data."

Sora says, with a stern tone, "They may have been made of data, but it doesn't mean that they weren't like you or me, Philia. That Namine protected Kirito and that showed that she was just as alive as you are."

Philia nods her head and she thinks in her mind, _"Only made of data and yet alive as I am?"_

Kirito says, "I have to admit that Sora has a point at least about Namine-san. She showed that she was just like us despite being just an AI. But then again, Yui is an AI and she is a lot like any child. Yui 'evolved' from a simple AI to a living being of data and she is alive as you or I, Philia."

Mamoru asks Kirito, "Anything, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Nothing in the range of my Search Skill. Let's head to the teleport stone."

The group slowly walks off to the teleport stone in the last room before this boss monster and Philia asks, "Kirito, about those people? The ones that you said are called Laughing Coffin?"

Kirito asks, "Yes?"

Philia says, "When you and Usagi were talking about them, you had a scary face."

Kirito responds, "Sorry about that Philia. They bring bad memories. As we said before, they are the worst murder guild and they murdered hundreds of players. We engaged in that horrible battle to stop them, but the price was too high. They make me so mad since a lot of us are trying to get back to the real world alive. Not just the front line players, but those back in the lower floors in support roles like Lisbeth with her blacksmithing to get us better weapons to defeat the monsters to get to the top floor. And they took those lives away, who dreamed of a future back home with their beloved friends, family, and other loved ones, just for their own sick pleasure." Philia gives a solemn look and he asks, "Philia?"

Philia responds, "I'm okay. Kirito is…pretty straightforward."

Usagi says, with a smile, "That's Kirito for you, Philia."

Kirito tells Philia, "Anyway, be careful as long as you remain here. Nothing is impossible from them."

Philia responds, "I will. Thank you." Later on, Philia is watching as Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Sora, and Kairi teleport taking the still unconscious Dai and Akari with them. Philia says, "There they go. Kirito, Usagi, and their friends belong to the other side and Dai and Akari do as well."

Just then a male voice says, "You know plenty, my dear."

Philia yells out, whipping to the source of the voice with her dagger out, "Who is it?"

Philia then comes face to face with PoH and he says, with an evil sly tone, "Oh, that's dangerous. Don't point such a thing at people. It makes me so scared that my knees are shaking."

Philia says, "You are…" Philia asks, surprised, "How are you here?"

PoH responds, "You shouldn't be so concerned since this world is filled with mysterious things."

Philia says, "You are a member of Laughing Coffin that Kirito and Usagi mentioned! Come to kill me? Don't think it so easy!"

PoH responds, with an evil sly tone, "Easy. Calm down. I'm not here to do such a thing."

Philia asks, seriously, "Then why are you here?"

PoH replies, "What's with the scary face? Aren't we all oranges here?"

Philia asks, "What are you trying to say?"

PoH retorts, "We're all inhibited orange players. Let's be nice to each other."

Philia says, irritated, "Don't try to be so nice…!"

PoH says, "I know what you did."

Philia asks, a bit nervously, "What does…that mean?"

PoH says, "You couldn't say it…to that beater bastard."

Philia retorts, "Beater? Do you mean Kirito? If you are planning to do anything to him…"

PoH responds, "Oh, that's scary. I won't do anything…for the time being." Philia scoffs at him and PoH responds, "I'm going back now, but I think that we will get along just fine. We're a better match than you with that hero guy and his heroine 'sister'."

Philia says, annoyed, "Go away if you have nothing good to say to me."

PoH responds, "Okay, got it." PoH tells Philia, as he starts to walk away, "You'll die if you stay with them."

Philia yells out, "What do you mean by that?"

PoH replies, "Oh, this is too scary. I'll be going now. See you later. But by the way, do you think that your so-called friends are still your friends even after what they witness what you do…or are they just afraid of you and what you will do next?" Soon after, PoH then teleport away leaving a confused Philia in his wake.

Philia asks, lowly, "I'll die if I stay with Kirito and Usagi? Dai and Akari are afraid of me?" Within an unknown area of the Hollow Area, PoH walks alone until Mimete comes out of a corner.

Mimete asks, slyly, "How did it go?"

PoH responds, with an evil smirk, "Excellent."

Mimete says, with a nod, "Good. I can't wait to make them pay for what they did."

PoH responds, "So, you don't have access to 'it'?"

Mimete tells PoH, with a glare, "Don't get any ideas, pal. I've gained enough strength to erase you from existence. You want your 'eternal paradise'. You make sure to do what I want and you and I also share a hatred of a certain moon brat."

PoH responds, "Even though I'm not the 'original me', I still that wretched niece of the man that trapped us here through I don't really mind the part about killing."

Mimete says, "Whatever, pal. You and I want her to suffer and die."

PoH replies, with a nod, "For once, we agree."

Mimete says, with a nod, "Good." Mimete asks, "By the way, what are you doing to do with her when this is over? She really isn't one of you."

PoH responds, with an evil sly tone, "What do you think?"

Mimete says, with a plain tone, "Don't really care, but just curious. Later." As Mimete teleport away, PoH just gives an evil smile and he walks away.

 _ **January 1, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Arc Sofia, Usagi and Kirito are walking around and discussing what happened yesterday.

Usagi says, "I can't believe that Akari is one of us and she is Mamoru-kun's long lost sister from the Silver Millennium."

Kirito says, "Technically, while she is one of you, she is the Sailor Scout of this 'Solaris Kingdom' which is equal to your kingdom based on what Setsuna told us." FYI: When Usagi, Kirito, Sora, Kairi, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari got back from the Hollow Area, they talked with the other Sailor Scouts and learned about Sailor Sun and the Solaris Kingdom, a kingdom equal to the Moon Kingdom and had its own alliance of kingdoms, known as the Golden Alliance, where the eldest child of the Solaris royal family, a young woman, didn't become heiress to the throne since she had inherited the powers of a Sailor Scout of a lost 'precursor kingdom', a kingdom that predates the Moon and Sun Kingdoms, in which the next in line is a male prince, who was revealed to be Dai's past life in the Silver Millennium. Since the heir was a male and there was no other female heiress to the throne, the royal family used the power of the Imperium Golden Prism Crystal also known as the Imperium Solaris Crystal, which is just as powerful as the Imperium Silver Crystal of Usagi/Serena/Sailor Moon, to find a worthy princess to be Sailor Sun and it chose the younger sister to Prince Endymon, was the eldest of three children!

This princess, the past life of Akari, was best friends with Dai's past life and it had grown into love in which Setsuna mentioned that bonding of the Sun Kingdom, the Earth Kingdom AKA Elysion, and the Moon Kingdom could have created a brand new age greater than the Silver Millennium, but the Negaverse ended that at the end of the Silver Millennium in which like what happened with Prince Endymon and Princess Serenity, Dai's and Akari's past selves also died and were sent to be reborn in which they have 'awakened' right now.

There are still plenty of questions around Dai and Akari, but they decide to put that 'to bed' for the time being and focus on completing the game.

Usagi says, "I didn't even know there are more of us from the Silver Millennium out there."

Kirito says, "It makes me wonder what else Setsuna is keeping from us…especially you."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, Setsuna is a good friend as well as one of my guardian Sailor Scouts."

Kirito responds, "Technically, only the Inner Sailor Scouts are your guardians and she is an Outer Sailor Scouts, supposed to guard the 'border' of our solar system from outside invaders, Usagi. She is also the guardians of the Gates of Time, which from what I know, shows the past and the future. I'm sorry if this is insulting, but that fact says that in itself, Setsuna knows things that you don't."

Usagi tells Kirito, "I doubt that Setsuna would be insulted and in fact, she would congratulate you for being so 'open minded' Kirito."

Kirito says, "Good point, Usagi."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Anyway, Kirito, I know…" However, Usagi then sees something and she asks, pointing to where she is looking, "Isn't that Akari and Dai?" Kirito looks in the direction that Usagi is pointing at and even though he gets a glimpse, Kirito sees Akari and Dai dashing off to the shopping district and not seeing Usagi and Kirito.

Kirito says, "Yes, it is." Usagi and Kirito, both of whom curious, don't say a word and follow Akari and Dai, who go into the shopping district of Arc Sofia and down into an alleyway.

Dai asks, "What is it, Kari-chan?"

Akari responds, "Dai-kun, do you remember…you know about us and the Silver Millennium?"

Dai respond, scratching his head, "Actually, I do. It is all really weird."

Akari says, with a nod, "I know."

Dai says, "Anyway, I don't think that it has to do what we are now. We are together because we made that choice, Kari-chan."

Akari says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Dai says, with a serious tone, "But that's not why you brought me here."

Akari says, with a sigh, "Yes, Dai-kun."

Dai tells Akari, "Kari-chan, what is it? You know that you can trust me."

Akari responds, "I do, Dai-kun. However, this is information that if Usagi finds out, it…it could cause her to completely break down."

Dai asks, shocked, "Completely break down?"

Akari says, with a nod, "Yes. It is the 'connection' that she and Kayaba share from the Silver Millennium."

Dai asks, surprised, "Are you serious?"

Akari says, with a nod, "It is part of the information that Namine managed to 'download' into me somehow after she died." Akari tells Dai, "Dai, just promise me not to tell Usagi or anyone else about this until we have discussed it with Setsuna. I know that she knows this information."

Dai tells Akari, "You know me and secrets, Kari-chan. My lips are shut."

Akari says, with a sigh, "Okay. It is just Kayaba…was Queen Serenity's lover back in the Silver Millennium."

Dai yells out, shocked, "Wait! You mean…?"

However, Dai gasps as he sees something, but Akari doesn't see that as she has her eyes closed and responds, in a solemn tone, "That's right. Kayaba is the reincarnation of her Silver Millennium father." When Akari looks at Dai, she is surprised to see him wide eyed with a look of surprise and Dai then points behind her in which Akari swallows a lot of air as she turns around only to find Kirito and Usagi behind them with Usagi having a look of absolute shock on her face.

Usagi says, weakly, "No, it can't be…"

Akari thinks in her mind, in a panic, _"Oh no!"_

Usagi takes a step back and she says, with complete disbelief on her virtual face, "It can't be true…No…" Usagi shakes her head and she screams out, "No!" Usagi then turns and runs off into the distance with Dai and Akari coming up to Kirito.

Kirito shouts out, "Usagi!"

Dai yells out, "Oh shit!" Dai tells Kirito and Akari, "After her now!" Without argument, all three of them race after Usagi, who was just learned a secret that rocked her to the very core of her being causing images to flow into her mind, in which she runs in panic and with tears in her eyes. She keep running without a location in mind as she heads towards the exit of the town and into the fields of this floor of Aincard in which Dai, Akari, and Kirito are right behind.

Kirito shouts out, "Oh, crap! Usagi is in no condition to go outside of the safe zone!"

Dai says, "We need to stop her!" Thankfully, just before she could run out of the safe zone in the town, she hits someone and falls to the ground in which Mamoru helps her up to her feet.

Mamoru asks, "Whoa! Where are you going?"

Kirito shouts out, "Mamoru, don't let her leave now!" Mamoru gives a look of surprise, but when he sees Usagi about to run past, he instantly embraces her.

Usagi yells out, "Let me go!"

Mamoru asks, "What's wrong with you, Meatball Head?" Usagi then starts to sob and cry uncontrollably in which Mamoru can see the rivers of tears coming down her virtual eyes.

Usagi pounds on his chest in a way not to trigger anti-crime prevention and she screams out, pain, disbelief, and sorrow, "He knew! He knew and he still did this! How could he? How could he?!"

Mamoru asks, very concerned, "What do you mean? Who?" When Dai, Akari, and Kirito come over, he asks, very seriously, "What just happened?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Usagi found out her 'connection' to Kayaba in the Silver Millennium."

Mamoru asks, surprised, "What?"

Akari says, "It's a 'family issue'."

Mamoru's eyes widen at what Akari just said, quickly realizing the implication of her words, and Kirito says, "We need to get Usagi off the streets and back to the inn now. This isn't a good place for a scene." Mamoru nods his head and he manages to get Usagi to allow him to escort her back to Agil's inn/shop with a look of pain and panic in her eyes with her virtual face wet with virtual tears.

Akari says, solemnly, "I didn't…"

Kirito responds, "We know, Akari. We know. However, are you sure about this?"

Akari responds, "Namine has access to Kayaba's personal electronic journal, but if you want to confirm it, Setsuna will know. She had her suspicions since just before SAO went up."

Kirito says, with a deadly serious tone, "I will. Let's go." Dai, Akari, and Kirito then head off to follow Mamoru and Usagi, who has undergone a major emotional and mental shock from a piece of information that has rocked her already shaken world, in which Dai, Akari, and especially Kirito hope that it won't cause Usagi's 'world' to crumble to pieces.

And we have come to the end of this chapter! Duh! Duh! Duh! The big reveal is made…Well, to one of our main heroines in this story anyway. If you read my original **Sailor Moon Online** that this alternate storyline is based a lot on, you would know that at the end of that story, I made the big reveal in the preview for the sequel of that story. And…Hold on! Spoiler! Elements of this story will be part of that story too, but they might be put in a 'different spin', however, you are going to have to read that story to find out, fans! Anyway, please read and review to tell me what you think, gang! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	16. Carrying on and the Hollow Lord

Welcome back, everyone! In the last chapter, unlike what happened in the main **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction storyline, Usagi/Serena/Sailor Moon just learned the connection between her and Kayaba. How is this going to affect our Moon Princess? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 16: Carrying on and the Hollow Lord**

 _ **January 1, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's inn/shop within Arc Sofia, Kirito, Dai, Akari, the Sailor Scouts, minus Usagi, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Sinon, Agil, and Klein are assembled together in which Dai and Akari reveal the information that they just learned to the others in which there are plenty of shocked looks and quite a few gasps.

Klein asks, shocked, "You are shitting me, Kirito?"

Kirito, Dai, and Akari look at Setsuna and Kirito asks, "Well, Setsuna?"

Setsuna sighs and she responds, solemnly, "What Dai and Akari found out…is the absolutely truth."

There are more shocked looks and/or gasps and Haruka asks, "How long?"

Akari responds, solemnly, "Based on what Namine knew before she transferred plenty of her knowledge to me…He remembered about the day that Usagi regained the Silver Crystal."

Yet again, there are more gasps and Minako shouts out, "That's about one year before SAO started!"

Asuna says, shocked, "Oh my…"

Agil says, "Geez, no wonder she suffered a breakdown like that."

Setsuna says, "She may have remembered that information is the absolute truth."

Hino says, with a sneer, "How about that she did remember which slammed into her like a ton of bricks? You knew! All this time, you knew!"

Tomoe asks, concerned, "Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna responds, "I suspected. I may be the guardian of the Gates of Time, but there is information that I am not privy too which includes the reincarnations of certain Sailor Scouts like Sailor Sun for example."

Haruka asks Setsuna, with a glare, "But you had your suspicions, didn't you?"

Setsuna is silent for a moment and she replies, "Yes, I did. Ever since that I heard about SAO itself and the name of the castle, I got really suspicious. However, while Kayaba had the genius that Heathcliff had, he didn't show the warrior skills and ability that he had…at least in the real world. I had hoped that even if he was one and the same, he had forgotten his past life completely or at least, changed his ways."

Raye says, sarcastically, "That did a lot of good."

Setsuna responds, with a deadly glare that unusual for Senshi of Time, "Despite being a seemly ageless guardian of the Gates of Time, I am still mortal and as a mortal, I have emotions. And I would rather remain mortal and make mistakes than becoming 'all knowing' and lose my heart which makes me a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars."

Raye yells out, irritated tone in her voice, "Are you implying something Pluto?"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "All right! Calm down now!" Kirito says, after taking a deep breath, "Okay, I can understand what Setsuna is saying. She is only human and I believe that she was concerned what this information would do to Usagi's mental and emotional health. I know that I'm correct about this."

Setsuna says, with a nod, "Our princess is strong person, but the whole experience of SAO has left her…in an 'unstable' condition." Setsuna looks at Kirito, Asuna, and Lisbeth and she says, "In which you can agree me with, I know."

Kirito, Lisbeth, and Asuna give sighs and Asuna says, with a solemn tone, "It's true. Usagi-chan is a strong person and one of the strongest people that I know, but she is also a kind, gentle, and caring person in which she gave it her all to save as many players as possible, however, she doesn't always succeed in that and it torn into her heart."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "No kidding, Asuna. The girl pushed herself to her limits and beyond especially she didn't have to, but she took it on herself to do everything for the other players as much as she could."

Makoto says, with a weak smile, "That's our princess for you. She is kind and caring person. It is the reason that I'm with the other Scouts today. She went up to me without fear of the rumors about 'Amazon girl' and went out of the way to learn who I really am as well as become friends with me."

Kirito says, "That's Usagi for you, Makoto." Kirito says, with a sigh, "I can understand why Setsuna did this. Usagi is walking an 'emotional tightrope' and she is not only fighting the monsters of SAO along with the orange and red players, but she is fighting the struggle not to lose herself and any 'shock' could cause a 'problem'."

Haruka says, "That's saying it nicely."

Kirito says, plainly, "While I understand the reasoning behind Setsuna keeping this secret from Usagi…" Kirito says, with a glare at her, "…It doesn't mean that I approve of you keeping that secret from her Setsuna."

Makoto says, with an angered tone, "I just can't believe this! That SOB knew about the connection between her and our princess for a year and he still committed this horror! He knew what it could do to her!"

Hino says, with a sneer, "It shows how much of a fiend that he truly is."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"I can't believe that anyone would do such a thing knowing their 'connection'. What kind of heartless soul is Kayaba?"_ Leafa feel a pang of anger at a level that she has rarely, if not ever, felt in her life, but she then holds her head in pain as images of Princess Serenity, the mysterious Sailor Scout fighting Heathcliff, and another castle that looks exactly like Aincard.

Silica notices Leafa holding her head and she asks, "Is something wrong Leafa?"

Everyone looks at Leafa and she responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Silica. I've just had a few headaches lately."

Sinon asks, "You get headaches in a virtual world?"

Mizuno says, "Well, you can get fatigued here, so, it is possible."

Kirito says, "I hope that it is all that is, Sugu. I'm still worried about you especially upon learning on how you got to SAO."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I feel the same way, Leafa. You are Kirito-kun's sister and if anything happened to you…"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'll be just fine, Asuna. Since SAO and ALO are based on the same 'core system' or whatever, I've adapted just fine and I've learned to take care of myself in VRMMO."

Kirito says, "You are a tough and strong person, Sugu. I have no doubt on your strength and skill, but I'm still worried about you mixing your ALO data with a NervGear. The Amusphere may be a NervGear with better security to make sure what happened to us never happens again and ALO may be based on SAO, but I can't be sure that transferring your ALO avatar to here didn't come with complications, Sugu. Just please be careful."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Right, big brother."

Dai says, "Sorry to be a major drag, but what do we do about our Moon Princess? She just got a major shock to her system."

Just then Usagi's voice booms out, "That's putting it nicely." Everyone then whips their heads to see Usagi and Mamoru coming down the stairs with Usagi having a haggard look in her avatar's expression.

Asuna says, surprised, "Usagi-chan!"

Makoto says, "Girl, you look bad."

Usagi responds, drolly, "It equals to what I feel right now."

As Usagi comes down to meet the others, Leafa tells her, "Usagi, you shouldn't be up! You had a horrible shock!"

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "I'm fine."

Minako tells Usagi, "No way, girlfriend! Look at yourself!"

Hino says, "No joke, Meatball Head! You went through a major mental shock and you look like you got ran over by a massive truck! You should go back to bed…!"

Usagi retorts, in a 'snappy' tone that's unlike her before SAO, "And what? Wail like a baby?" Plenty of the others were shocked by her snap retort at Hino and she responds, with a sigh, "I've done enough crying. During the first three days, all I did was cry and wail more than I ever did before in my life. All I had in my virtual eyes during these past two years were tears and despite them being just virtual, they hurt and stung unlike any of the tears that I ever shed before."

Asuna says, with a solemn sigh, "Usagi-chan."

Usagi pulls up a seat, sits down, and she says, "I learned harsh lessons here and just sitting around, doing nothing, and crying my eyes out isn't going to help me or help anyone. I had to get out and do something. I wasn't going to get out of here any faster just be laying down and wait for someone to rescue me. I had to get out into this world and get myself out on my own. And if I wanted answers on why he did this horror, I had to find out by getting out and finding him to make him tell me why he did it. So, I wiped my tears and knowing that Mamoru-kun and the girls were with me in spirit, I ran out into this world to fight, survive, and find the answers that I sought while making sure no more people died because of his…self-centered horror." Usagi says, "I can't lie down and cry anymore because all I have been doing was crying and I've learned to hold back my tears through it has been hard to do." Mamoru puts his on her shoulder and Usagi takes and nuzzles it against her cheek.

Akari asks Usagi, concerned, "Usagi, do you…?"

Usagi responds, "I do. I just remembered the truth the instant that I heard your words, Akari. It was…It was a major shock to me."

Michiru says, "That's why you should rest."

Usagi replies, "I can't! I just can't! As long as the remaining players in here are under threat, I just can't sit down on my butt!" Usagi says, with a determined tone, "And this is just another reason for me to find him again and tell me why he committed this horror. He knew this 'connection' between us, I just know it, and yet, he committed this horror despite knowing how I would feel especially if…No, WHEN, I find this out. I need to know why!" Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts were amazed to see the determined look in her eyes despite her avatar's haggard appearance.

Kirito tells Usagi, "Okay, Usagi, you win. However, if your performance is weakened because of this, you are coming back to Arc Sofia until you can completely recover from the shock that you just suffered."

Asuna nods her head in agreement and Usagi responds, with a smile, "Thank you, Kirito."

Leafa asks Usagi, very concerned tone in her voice, "Are you sure that you will okay, Usagi?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "I will be in time, Leafa. I just had a very bad shock."

Hino thinks in her mind, in a concerned tone, _"That's putting it lightly, Meatball Head. I really hope that you are stronger than I think you are at this moment. You are a strong person, Meatball Head, but even you have your limits."_

Kirito says, "Anyway, Asuna and the others have located the boss for the eighty-third floor."

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's good."

Mizuno says, "Based on the information that we could gather, the boss is called 'The Horn of the Furious', who is an axe-welder. He is vulnerable to slash type attacks."

Usagi says, "That means the Duel Welding skill will be perfect for it involves a lot of slash style attacks."

Kirito says, "It means that Dai, you, and I should be there, Usagi."

Leafa says, "I use plenty of those attacks too, big brother."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Sugu. You are going to be valuable along with Klein with his katana skills."

Klein says, with a smirk, "You know it, Kirito!"

Asuna says, with a nod "I agree, Kirito. We are going to need as many players with slash style attacks as possible."

Usagi says, "If that's the case, Strea would be a good choice since she uses a two-handed sword and those Sword Skills are mainly slash style attacks."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Good idea, Usagi."

Just then a familiar female voice says, in a chipper tone, "Yoo hoo! Are you talking about me?!"

Haruka says, "Speaking of whom…" Everyone then looks to see Strea run into the room with her classic cheerful look.

Strea says, with a smile, "Hello, everyone!"

Asuna says, "Hello, Strea."

Kirito says, "We're talking about you, Strea."

Strea responds, with a giggle, "Oh, really? You have been thinking about me, Kirito."

Kirito says, nervously, "Not just me, Strea! Everyone has!"

Strea says, excitedly, "Oh! I really special now! Like a star!"

Michiru says, with a smile, "My, you are a real excitable type, Strea."

Hino thinks in her mind, nervously, _"What is her deal? She is more 'bubbly' than Mina-chan or even Serena before SAO which I would have thought impossible before now!"_

Kirito asks Strea, "Anyway, Strea, we were hoping that you would join us in the latest boss fight. Your attacks will be effective against it."

Strea says, with a happy smile, "Sure! I would love to help!"

Haruka thinks in her mind, curiously, _"The wind around her seems so…chaotic. I don't sense any evil intent, but it doesn't mean that she isn't dangerous. The aura around her seems so chaotic and from what I learned from Argo-san, there is no information on a player named Strea."_

Asuna says, "Anyway, we should get ready for the boss raid meeting today."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement and Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you sure that you are going to be okay?"

Usagi tells Mamoru, with a warm smile, "I had a nasty shock, but I'll be okay. Really, Mamoru-kun. This is just another reason to find him again and get his reasoning, even if it is an insane reason, on why for this madness."

Mamoru says, "You may not like what you find, Meatball Head."

Usagi responds, with a sigh, "I already don't and I doubt that much will shock me anymore." Usagi puts her head to Mamoru's chest and he gently hugs her in which he is very concerned for her in which Mamoru isn't the only one concerned for our Moon Princess. Later that day, the assault team members are assembled in front of the teleport gate in Arc Sofia and looking at Asuna.

Asuna tells them, "Thank you for coming everyone. Recently, we have managed to find the boss' chamber of the latest floor that we are exploring. So, once again, it is time to challenge another floor boss, everyone." Asuna points to Mizuno and she says, "Now, Mizuno of the Planetary Senshi guild will reveal the information about the boss that we have gathered."

Mizuno steps up to the podium and she says, "Thank you." Mizuno then says, "The boss' name is 'The Horn of Furious' and this monster is an axe-welder in which he can increase his strength with self-strengthening skills. He is weak against slash type attacks and that means that we are going to need Sword Skills that perform slash type combos which means that One-Handed and Two-Handed Sword for example will be good since most of their combos are slash type attacks."

In the audience, Kirito is with Mamoru and the rest of the Sailor Scouts and he tells Usagi, "Like I said before, it means that you, I, and Mamoru are going to be needed since Duel Welding Sword Skills are mainly slashing type attacks and Mamoru uses One-Handed Sword Skills."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Dai, too, since his Sword Emperor Skills allow him to use all type of Sword Skills using swords including Duel Welding."

Mizuno tells the large group of players, "From the information that we can gather, we can limit its attacks if we damage his legs, but we will only have a limited time until his legs regain their strength, so, we need to take advantage of his limited striking abilities quickly."

The other players nod their heads in understand and Asuna says, "Thank you, Mizuno." Asuna tells the audience of players, "Okay, everyone. We need to form multiple parties of players with damage dealing teams being made up of players with slash type attacks and the tanks will distract and hold off." Soon enough, the group of players start to pair off with each other.

Kirito tells Leafa and Strea, "Leafa, I think you and Strea should come with me."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Sure, big brother!"

Strea says, with a smile, "Happy to help, Kirito!" On the meanwhile, Dai and Akari joined up with Usagi, Mamoru, Haruka, and Mizuno in their own party to prepare for the raid with Asuna would be joining a group of her own Knights of the Blood guild members.

 _ **January 1, 2025, Floor 83, Dungeon**_

In front of the doors that lead to the boss' chamber of Floor 83, Asuna is standing in front of the players assembled for the boss raid as they prepare to battle against the floor boss for this floor.

Asuna tells all of them, "Everyone, I know that you are used to this by now, but I have just one thing to say to you: Let's win and come back alive!" Soon after, the group opens the door and enters the boss room in which once inside, The Horn of Furious, a massive humanoid blue bull monster with silver armor and a huge axe roars out.

Usagi shouts out, "Okay, everyone! Remember the plan! Let's go!" Soon enough, the players make their assault in which the tank members of the assault team absorb the first assault of Horn of Furious in which the players with the slash style attack including Dai, Kirito, Usagi, and plenty of others leap into the fight.

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "Now, everyone! Take out the legs!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito!"

Strea says, nodding her head, "Right!" Soon after, the attacking/damage-dealing players hit the legs of the boss monster really hard causing the massive humanoid bull to roar out in pain and prepare for an attack.

Dai says, with a serious tone, "I don't think so, you over meat steak!" Dai then strikes hard with a **Rage Spike** , a weak 1 hit One-Handed Sword Skill, but that was just a start of another Skill Connect combo assault including **Horizontal Square** , a 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, a **Vertical Square** , another 4-hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, and a **Vertical Arc** , which is a 2 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo. Since all three attacks were slashing combos, Horn of Furious suffered significant and it gives a roar of discomfort to show it.

When the boss monster turns to face it, Akari shouts out, "I don't think so!" Akari, Asuna, and Mizuno are charging at it with their rapier out and ready to attack.

Asuna says, with a serious tone, "Mizuno! Akari! Let's do this!" Mizuno and Akari nod their heads in unison as they attack the boss monster with each of them hitting Horn of Furious with **Quadruple Pain** , a 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo that has a nasty stun effect, but the boss monster was hit by so many stun effects in session, it suffered a paralyzing effect instead.

Kirito shouts out, excitedly, "Excellent work, Asuna!"

Usagi says, "While it is paralyzed, this is our chance!"

Plenty of the other players cheer, Leafa shouts out, "You got it, Usagi!"

As Leafa prepares to attack, Strea says, excitedly, "Wait for me!"

" **Star Quint Prominence!** "

" **Calamity Disaster!** "

Leafa leaps up and strikes hard with a half-a-dozen One-Handed Sword Skill strike and Strea then comes in with a half-a-dozen Two-Handed Sword Skill combo strike in which since they are slash style attacks, the boss monster suffered more significant damage, but it can't strike back too well due to the paralyzing effect on him.

Klein says, with a sly grin, "Don't forget about me! **San Ge!** " Klein then strikes Horn of Furious with a five strike Katana Sword Skill combo that causes the boss monster to suffer from a bleeding effect.

Kirito says, with a nod, "Nice work, Klein."

Klein responds, with a grin, "No problem!"

Dai says, "Gloat later, bro! We have got an overgrown steak to chop down to size!"

Klein says, with a nod and serious tone, "You know it, Dai!" The group then leaps back into the fight and the initial start of the fight seem to put the boss raid group in complete control of the whole fight, Horn of the Furious manages to strike back with a 'surge of power' that throws the players back while knocking a good amount of them to the floor in which the boss monster then moves in with an attack known as **Crimson Splash** , but the tank members of the boss raid group did their job as they leap into the defense, however, despite none of them receiving critical damage, plenty of them suffer damage that brings them deep into the yellow zone of their health bars.

Akari says, stunned, "That was too close!"

Usagi says, "We have to move in now! The tanks too plenty of damage!"

Kirito shouts out, "Anyone not low on health rotate in! Give the others time to regain their health now!" The group of players responds quickly and both Strea and Kirito block the next attack from Horn of Furious with Kirito using **Cross Block** , the Duel Welding defensive technique. Kirito says, "Thank you, Strea."

Strea responds, happily, "I'm happy to help you, Kirito!"

Dai says, "Now!" Dai and Usagi then attack with Dai using **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, with Usagi following with **Eclipse** , the 27 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill Ultimate Combo, in which they hit the massive boss, hard, but somehow, there are a few tiny pixels of health remaining and Usagi and Dai can't move as the monster looms on them. However, Leafa then leaps onto its shoulder and with one powerful cut, she cuts its face and after she leaps off, Horn of Furious shatters into hundreds of data polygons and the words 'Congratulations' appear in the room to signify the defeat of the boss monster.

The players celebrate and Asuna says, "We did it, Kirito-kun!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, we did."

Usagi tells Leafa, "Thanks a lot, Leafa."

Leafa responds, with a warm smile, "It's no problem, Usagi. I couldn't see you get hurt." However, what Leafa doesn't say is the reason why she couldn't allow Usagi to get hurt. Ever since they met when she came to SAO, Leafa couldn't help to feel a close 'bond' with Usagi that she can't explain…Something that felt like what she felt before with Kirito before Kirito learned the truth of his parentage when he was ten years old.

Mamoru asks Usagi, "You okay?'

Usagi responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Mamoru-kun. I'm used to this for a long time now."

Dai says, "Man! It was a tougher fight that I thought. Our plan had got him hit solid and he struck back hard."

Kirito says, "And the bosses are going to get harder and harder, Dai."

Asuna says, with a smile, "However, it shows that we are getting stronger too and we are working better."

Kirito nods his head in agreement and he tells Strea, "Anyway, Strea, you were great today."

Strea says, with a giggle, "I know, Kirito!"

Usagi says, "Let's go activate the teleportation gate for the next town."

Akari says, nodding her head, "Right!" Soon enough, the group ventures through the doors to the next floor to activate the teleport gate in the main town of that floor.

 _ **January 1, 2025, Floor 84, Dahios**_

In the main town of eighty-fourth floor, Dahios, Strea is done with the activation and she looks at Kirito and the others.

Strea says, with a smile, "I'm done with the activation, Kirito!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Thank you, Strea."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I'm tired."

Mizuno says, "With good reason to be Usagi."

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke, girl. You have had a long day."

Usagi responds, drolly, "Tell me about it, Dai."

Kirito says, "Let's go back to Arc Sofia and rest for the today."

Strea says, with a happy tone, "Okay!" There are plenty of the other members to the group that can't help to wonder how someone can be so 'happy' in this kind of environment.

 _ **January 2, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Today, Usagi and Kirito are walking together around the area of the teleport gate in which they notice Strea going to the teleport gate.

Usagi asks, "What she doing this morning?"

Kirito says, "Let's find out." Kirito and Usagi then walk up and Kirito shouts out, "Strea!"

Strea, at the teleport gate, looks to see Kirito and Usagi come up to her and she says, with a smile, "Hi, Kirito! Hi, Usagi!"

Kirito asks Strea, "Strea, why are you going by yourself?"

Strea giggles and she replies, slyly, "Kirito, why so curious?"

Kirito replies, "I'm not, Strea. I know that you are good, but it is dangerous alone."

Strea says, "I'm sorry, but I'm hurry! Bye!" Strea turns around and speaks out loud enough for the teleport gate to activate, but not loud enough for Usagi and Kirito to hear her in which she teleport away.

Kirito says, "She got away."

Usagi asks, confused, "What's up with Strea?"

Kirito responds, "I wish that I knew, Usagi."

Asuna then comes over and she asks, "Usagi-chan! Kirito-kun! What are you doing over there?"

Usagi and Kirito glance at each other and Usagi responds, "Nothing much really."

Asuna says, "Yui-chan is waiting for us, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "Okay, let's go." Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna then head back to Agil's inn/shop.

When they are inside, Asuna yells out, "Yui-chan, we're back!"

Kirito says, "I'm really getting used to this place. It feels like coming home."

Usagi responds, "Same here. I've been used to life out 'in the field' that I had nearly forgotten life in a house…which kind of scares me."

Asuna says, looking around, "Huh? It looks like Yui isn't in."

Kirito says, checking his messages, "I've got no messages."

Usagi asks, "Do you think that she is running errands?"

Asuna says, "Maybe, but let's ask around."

Usagi says, taking to one player, "Excuse me, we are looking for a little girl with long black hair and wearing a white dress. Her name is Yui."

A female player responds, "Yui? Oh, yes, I've seen leaving the inn earlier, but I'm not sure where she left."

A male player then says, "Actually, I think that I've seen prepare to leave town. I call to her to say that it is dangerous and she told me thank you for the warning. She was a very bright girl, so, I felt that she would know better than to leave the safe especially someone like her."

Kirito says, shocked, "Outside of town? Yui doesn't have her privileges anymore like when she regained her memory in that special dungeon in Black Iron Palace. If she wanders outside of the safe area in her current condition…"

Asuna says, in a panic, "We have to find Yui-chan quick, Kirito-kun!"

Asuna rushes off into the distance and Kirito says, "Asuna, wait!"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, you can't be surprised by this! This is a motherly instinct in women we're talking about here!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi. However, Asuna needs to take the time to get information because rushing out blind doesn't help Yui." Kirito then asks the male player, "Can you tell exactly where you saw Yui?"

Another male player responds, "I can help you with that Black Swordsman-san. I was coming back from the maze area in order to farm monsters for items for my teammates and I to improve our weapons, get more money to buy better and more equipment, and hopefully, level up a bit in the progress. I didn't want to waste any teleport crystals, so, I headed back on foot and save her in the grassland area. I was concerned, but since you, Lady Asuna, and the White Valkyrie were with her all of them, I thought that you or your friends were close by, so, I didn't pay any thought. I didn't know that she was alone."

Kirito responds, "No problem. Thank you for telling us."

Usagi says, with a serious tone, "Let's go, Kirito."

Kirito replies, with a nod, "Right, Usagi."

 _ **January 2, 2025, Floor 76, Field**_

Out in the grass fields, Usagi and Kirito are using their Search Skills to find Yui when they detect something.

Usagi says, "I got a group of signals and one of them isn't a monster!"

Kirito asks, "Is it Yui?"

Usagi says, "If it is, she is in trouble!"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "We need to get to her, quickly!" Usagi and Kirito rush to see Yui about to be attacked by three Death Hornet monsters.

Yui says, "Please stay away!"

Usagi shouts out, "Yui!"

Yui says, seeing Usagi and Kirito, "Daddy! Auntie Usagi!"

Kirito says, "Stay back, Yui! We'll take care of these things!" Usagi and Kirito attack the Death Hornets and easily took care of them.

When they are done, Yui says, coming over, "You did it, daddy! You and Auntie Usagi were great!"

Usagi asks, "Yui, what are you doing? Don't you know that it is dangerous without your administrative privileges?"

Kirito tells Yui, concerned, "Usagi is right, Yui-chan. What were you thinking?"

Yui responds, "I'm sorry, daddy. I really wanted this."

Yui holds up a strange flower and Usagi asks, "An Iris Flower?"

Yui says, with a nod, "That's right, Auntie Usagi."

Kirito tells Yui, "You could tell us in which Asuna, Usagi, or I could have gotten it for you, Yui-chan."

Yui responds, "I know, but it would be meaningless if I didn't get it myself."

Usagi asks, "Meaningless?"

Yui gives a shy look and Kirito tells her, "Okay, Yui-chan, but please tell us where you are going next time or else, all of us will be worried about you."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You have got so many friends back in Arc Sofia."

Yui says, "Right, Auntie Usagi. I understand you and daddy now."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Yui-chan, there you are!" Everyone looks to see Asuna running over to them and she says, when she gets over there, "Yui-chan, I'm so glad that you are all right."

Yui responds, "I'm sorry to make you worry mommy."

Asuna tells Kirito, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you, two, found her before I did. You are so good in tracking stuff and people."

Usagi says, with a smile, "It's a talent."

Kirito says, "Well, we managed to get some information from another player about where Yui went off to when you rushed out."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "I just couldn't stand there thinking that Yui-chan could be in danger."

Usagi responds, "We don't blame you, Asuna. It is just our motherly instincts."

Asuna nods her head and she asks, "Why did she come here in the first place?"

Yui says, showing the Iris Flower, "I came for the Iris Flower, mommy."

Asuna tells Yui, "Iris Flower? Yui-chan, you could have asked Kirito-kun, I, or the others to help you and we could have gotten you the flower. You don't have your administrate privileges and you don't have the ability to protect yourself."

Usagi says, with a smile, "She understands Asuna."

Kirito says, "And she is very sorry about that."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Then I won't say anything more about it."

Usagi says, "Anyway, we should head back."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, I want to take a bath."

Yui asks, "Mommy, can I hold yours' and daddy's hands as we go back?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I think that it is okay."

Kirito says, "There might be monsters on our way back."

Asuna says, with a smile, "We have your Search Skill to help us and Usagi-chan is right here, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sorry to put you on the spot, Usagi."

Usagi responds, shaking his head, "No, I'm glad to help." Asuna takes Yui's right hand and Kirito takes her left hand and with Usagi guarding them, they head back to Arc Sofia in which Usagi can't help to enjoy this family moment between Asuna, Kirito, and their adopted daughter in which she can't help to think of her family, Ikuko, Kenji, and Sammy Tsukino, and she can't help to think of even Rini, her future daughter, in which she doesn't argue why she is thinking of her future daughter as they head back to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 2, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

At the teleport gate in Arc Sofia, Kirito, Mamoru, Usagi, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are preparing to leave for another 'round' within the Hollow Area to find Mimete and stop her.

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Well, here we go again."

Dai asks, "Are you sure you up for this Moon girl?"

Usagi responds, "No, but I have to. I can't just sit around and do nothing while Mimete threatens not only the safety of the surviving players, but the rest of the world. I mean, my family…All of our families is under threat!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Usagi."

Sora says, with a nod, "She is just like Maleficent and Xehanort. We can't let her get away with what's happening."

Kairi says, nodding her head, "She has already caused enough trouble in all of our worlds."

Usagi says, "Well, you are going to have to be careful. Laughing Coffin seems to be down there and they are no joke."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Usagi is right. They are ruthless murderers and won't hesitate to kill you."

Sora says, nodding his head in understanding, "Gotcha, but I thought that I seen the worst in Maleficent and Organization XIII especially Xehanort and his evil schemes."

Mamoru says, "I can't be sure since I never met your worst enemy, Sora, but something tells me that Xehanort with his evil scheming is no better than Laughing Coffin. He doesn't kill people directly, but he destroys their lives the same."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Agreed, Mamoru. And I shatter if he gets the power of the multiverse, the heart of all worlds, at his command."

Sora says, shuttering, "I don't want to think about it, Kirito."

Kairi says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's get going." Soon after, the group vanishes in flashes of blue light as they head to the Hollow Area Control Center.

 _ **January 2, 2025, Hollow Area**_

Within the Hollow Area, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are together with Philia as they plan their next move.

Dai asks, "Does anyone remember that seal that we saw at the Floating Ruin?

Sora says, with a nod, "I do. But I only saw it for a second. We were focusing on that big fat tower that we thought that Mimete would be hold up in."

Kirito says, "I remember it. It must be the gate to the next section of the Hollow Area."

Philia asks, "Are you sure Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I think so. That's where we need to go next."

Mamoru says, "The more we map this area, the fewer places that Mimete will have to hide. However, Mimete will become more desperate than ever before."

Kirito says, "So, we need to be on our guard."

Usagi says, "No kidding, Kirito."

Mamoru asks, "Is everyone ready to go?"

Sora says, with a grin, "You bet!"

Kairi says, with a smile, "Same as always Sora." The group then teleports to the nearest teleport stone from their destination: Keeper's Battle Observation Deck. Once there, they are in front of another sealed gate in which the necklace causes the gate to unlock.

Kirito says, with a nod, "The gate is unlocked."

Dai asks, "What are we waiting for then?" Soon after, the group ventures into the next section of the Hollow Area, known as Giant's Stairway to Shore, which seems to be a series of floating land masses.

Sora says, looking down, "Geez, it is a long way down!"

Usagi says, "Well, don't fall or you are a goner, Sora."

Kairi says, "Please Sora, be careful."

Sora says, with a grin, "No problem, Kairi!"

Akari asks, smirking at Dai, "Where have I heard that before?"

Dai says, annoyed, "Hey, Kari-chan!"

Akari says, with a giggle, "Just kidding, Dai-kun."

Mamoru says, "There doesn't seem to be a clear path down to the end."

Usagi says, "I know, Mamoru-kun. Just watch that step." The group continues into the area in which they battle mainly griffin type monsters along with some dragon type monsters and managed to handle them without too much trouble.

When they reach two large blue podiums, Kirito asks, "Is the next area around here?"

Usagi says, looking down, "I can't even see the bottom."

Mamoru says, "Let's be careful." With those words, the group slowly walks down the sloped land until they find themselves on a massive beach known as Graysreev Beach.

Philia says, "Oh, wow! What a beautiful beach!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "You said it, Philia!"

Akari says, with a smile, "This is so beautiful!"

Philia says, pointing to a cavern entrance, "Look! There is a suspicious cavern entrance!"

Kirito tells Philia, with a smirk, "Looking for pirate treasure? You are such a treasure hunter, Philia."

Philia says, annoyed, "Stop saying that! And besides, you are filled with new monsters when we enter a new area."

Usagi says, with a smirk, "So true, Philia."

Kirito says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Dai says, with a grin, "If the shoes fits, dude."

Kirito says, with a huff, "Anyway, we should get going." Our group continues onto the beach where they encounter plenty of marine style monsters and they reach the entrance to the cavern in which they can't get inside due the sheer amount of water.

Akari says, "The water is too deep."

Philia says, "We're going to need to go only when the water drops down enough, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Agreed, Philia. Let's look around."

Dai says, pointing to another area, "That looks like an entrance into another area. Let's try to find something over there." With those words, our group ventures off into the cavern, activating another teleportation stone on the way, where they enter an area known as the Pirate's Stronghold.

As they look around, Usagi says, "It looks like a dungeon area."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It could be Usagi."

Mamoru says, "We'll have to treat it like one." Our group ventures into the area where they move through the maze-like and man-made like structure where they fight goblin style monsters, including Goblin Shooter for example, and various humanoid aquatic monsters as well. After raiding plenty of treasure chests along the way, they find themselves within a cavern where they find a group of rocks in their path.

Kirito says, "It's no good. We can't pass."

Sora says, taking out his Keyblade, "Let me try!" Sora slams his Keyblade into the rocks, but nothing happen causing Sora to be confused.

Usagi says, "This isn't a 'lock' for a door to be opened, Sora. This is an obstacle and most likely, we need a special type of weapon to get by it."

Mamoru asks, "What kind of weapon do we need?"

Kirito says, "For this type of obstacle, I believe that we need to use a mace type weapon."

Usagi says, "And most likely, it is a special type of mace. It is most likely found by a monster drop or a treasure chest."

Dai says, "That means that we have to start looking."

Kirito tells Philia, "Ready to find a 'treasure' of sorts, Philia."

Philia responds, with a smirk, "Who do you think I am, Kirito?" The group leaves the area and ventures back outside to the main beach area and start to look around.

Akari asks, "Where do we start?"

Usagi says, pointing to another area, "I don't think that we have explored that area yet."

Kirito says, "It is a good place to start as any." The group ventures in the direction that Usagi pointed out and soon enough, they find themselves in an area known as Seawater Gate Shaking Deep where they fight many aquatic monsters.

At one point, Akari says, "There are a lot of aquatic monsters around here."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I agree."

Usagi asks Mamoru, "What are you thinking love?"

Mamoru says, "Remember, there is a lot of water blocking the path, but since this is a game, it could be possible that a switch or a monster could be the key to lowering the water level."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You have a point. There are quests and events that involve that kind of thing."

Dai says, "Let's look deeper to see what we can find." The group ventures deeper and go into a section known as Den of the Aquatic Dragon where they fight a good sized mass of mantra ray style monsters known as Blue Gale Fish and Fear Float which weren't too much trouble. But in the cave in front of them with water reaching up to their knees, there is a dark blue hydra monster.

Sora says, "A hydra!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, it must be the boss of the area."

Philia asks, "What now Kirito? Do we fight?"

Kirito says, "We aren't going to get any further in this area without defeating that monster."

Usagi asks, "What's the plan?"

Kirito says, "Since we have a larger than party sized group, it will be the same as always. Two of us will distract him and the rest of us will fan out and attack it from the flanks."

Sora says, with a smile, "Sounds like a plan."

Dai asks, "Who is going to distract the three headed freak?"

Kirito asks Philia, "Will you help me Philia?"

Philia responds, "Of course, Kirito." Soon enough, the group prepares for battle with Kirito and Philia getting the hydra monster's, Alphard's, attention while the others split up and surround the monster preparing to attack. Kirito and Philia move in and attack in which they dodge **Spike Fail** , a spinning tail attack, from Alphard.

Seeing an opening, Sora yells out, "Now, Kairi!" Both Sora and Kairi strike at one of the flanks and hit Alphard hard causing significant damage without using a single Sword Skill. Alphard turns to face Sora and Kairi, but that proved to be a mistake as Dai and Akari strike with Akari hitting it in the back of the neck with multiple **Linear** , the fasting hitting one hit Rapier Sword Skill combo, using her new Keyblade. Dai, using both of his Keyblades, attacks hard with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, right in Alphard's back.

Dai shouts out, with a strong tone, "Your turn, Moon girl!" Mamoru and Usagi respond with Mamoru hitting hard with **Vorpal Strike** , the heavy one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo.

" **Shine Circular!** "

Usagi then hits Alphard with 15 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo that inflicts blindness on the enemy monster and Kirito and Philia see their chance.

Kirito says, "Philia now!"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Right, Kirito!" Kirito starts off the final assault with **Meteor Break** , a skill that requires both One-Handed Sword Skills and Martial Arts Skills to use, in which he hits hard with a 7 hit combo with this assault.

" **Eternal Cyclone!** "

Philia then comes in with a final 4 hit thrust Dagger Sword Skill combo that causes Alphard to roar before the hydra monster shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Akari says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Just then there is a loud rumbling and shaking and Dai asks, surprised, "What the heck?!" Soon after, the water level in the room lowers before vanishing completely.

Usagi says, shocked, "The water is gone!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "The water level is lowered."

Mamoru says, "We should see if we can get access to the cavern from earlier." The others nod their heads and they return to Graysreev Beach where they head to the entrance of the cave blocked by deep water where they find the water level is low enough for them to enter the cavern.

Philia says, with a smile, "We can get in now, Kirito!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah." The group venture through the cavern where they find what looks like the entrance into a temple complex in front of them.

Dai says, with a smirk, "Dude, this is so Indiana Jones."

Philia asks, "Huh?"

Kirito says, "He is an American movie character. A professor and archeologist from the pre-world war period that goes on action packed adventures to find rare items of the past filled with booby traps, supernatural and superhuman forms, and enemy forces. He is sort of a treasure hunter."

Philia says, with a nod of understanding, "I see."

Usagi says, "Dai has got a point."

Kirito says, "And you'll have to expect plenty of traps and the like, Usagi."

Usagi retorts, drolly, "Don't remind me, Kirito."

Sora asks, with a grin, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Kairi says, with a smile, "Same old Sora! You are always such an adventure!"

Sora responds, with a grin, "That's me, Kairi!" The group enters the structure which is said to be the lowest level of the lighthouse of this area and they fight many different monsters going up the levels of the lighthouse one after another until they reach a room full of armored monsters with astral monsters.

Usagi says, drolly, "This is gone from a crab feast into a haunted house."

Kirito says, with a nod, "A good analogy, Usagi."

Usagi responds, "I wish that it wasn't, Kirito." The group battles through the monsters until they see a locked door where there is an astral monster known as Acheron Gate guarding it.

Dai says, "I don't think that we are going to get by without crushing that monster."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I was afraid that you were going to say that."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Don't worry, we'll get him, Usagi." Mamoru puts his hand on her shoulder and she smiles as the group attacks the astral monster, Acheron Gate, and they manage to defeat him in no time allowing them to open the door in which they go into the next room where they find a more powerful looking astral style monster, a Field Boss level monster known as Tower Keeper.

Kairi says, "He is pretty scary."

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kairi."

Mamoru says, "Looks to be a field boss."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I think so too, Mamoru." Soon after, the group charges in attack the powerful monster, Tower Keeper, in which the monster starts off with a scythe attack in which Mamoru and Sora manage to block.

Sora says, "We got him! Kick his butt!" Kairi then charges in and slashes him in his hooded face while Usagi, Kirito, and Dai hit him with a session of three **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, causing him to shatter into piece in no time.

Philia says, excitedly, "You did it, Kirito!"

Kirito responds, "No, we all did it, Philia." Soon after, a mace type weapon appears in their hands and Akari uses her Appraisal Skill on it.

Akari says, "It is called Mattock of Smashed Rock and it has a special effect of smashing through rock type barriers."

Usagi says, excitedly, "Awesome! We can get through those rocks with this!"

Kirito gives Usagi the mace and he tells her, "It is best that you keep it. Your Mimic Skill allows you to use other Sword Skills including mace type skills.

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Usagi then stores the Mattock of Smashed Rock mace in her inventory and they head back to the cavern where they were blocked in which equips herself with the mace. Usagi says, with a sigh, "Here goes something. **Strike Heart!** " Usagi then uses the 3 hit Mace Sword Skill with the special mace and the rock formation shatters from that one strike.

Kairi says, excitedly, "It worked!"

Kirito says, "That takes care of that problem. Let's continue on." The group nods their heads in agreement and they venture deeper into caverns in which they manage to get their hands on one treasure chest that gives them a strange rusty key.

Dai says, "A rusty key? That doesn't seem to be a treasure to me."

Akari says, "Maybe it is a part of a quest or something."

Kirito says, "You may have a point, Akari. But this key is pretty rusty."

Philia asks, "Kirito, may I try to use it?"

Usagi asks Philia, "Do you think that you can use it, Philia?"

Philia says, with a smile, "I think so."

Kirito responds, with a smile, "Well, we are talking about an elite treasure hunter here."

Philia playfully sticks her tongue out at Kirito and Mamoru says, "Even if we get it to work, we aren't sure what it opens."

Kairi says, "Let's backtrack and see if we can find anything."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kairi. I'm sure that there are a few locked doors that this key might open." The group then backtracks out of the caverns into an area known as the Pirate's Stronghold where they do find a locked door.

Dai says, "I think that we have found our door."

Philia tells Kirito, "Kirito, can you hand me that rusted key?"

Kirito responds, giving off the rusty key, "Sure, Philia." Philia then uses the key and her skills to open the door without any trouble.

Akari says, excitedly, "You did it!"

Kirito says, "As expected of an excellent treasure hunter."

Philia says, with a smile, "Piece of cake, Kirito."

Sora says, "We could have gotten through with the Keyblade."

Mamoru says, "True, but we are getting through the Hollow Area more and more and Mimete will become desperate. The Keyblade can open any door, but not deactivate any booby traps on the door when it is opened any other way than the game intended."

Kairi says, "The Keyblade is the strongest weapon in the worlds, but even it has its weaknesses, Sora."

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's venture carefully, everyone. We don't know what's next." The others nod their heads in agreement as they go deep into the dungeon where they find that it is like a maze where they find plenty of treasure chests and plenty of monsters to fight. Soon after, the group ventures into a large throne room and a barrier appears behind them.

Kairi says, "We're trapped!" Everyone then looks ahead and what look like an armored version of Illfang the Kobold Lord leaps down from a throne in front of them in which four black and golden armored versions of the Kobold Sentinels with huge hammers appear around him.

Usagi yells out, shocked, "What the?! That's Illfang the Kobold Lord, the boss of the first floor!"

Kirito says, seriously, "No, Usagi! A more powerful Hollow Area version of him, Usagi!" Kirito and Usagi use their identification abilities to find that this armored version of Illfang is known as Detonator the Kobold Lord.

Akari asks, "What do we do?"

Kirito says, seriously, "Usagi, Philia, and I will focus on the boss! The rest of you take care of the sentinels and join us as quickly as you can!"

Mamoru looks at Usagi and she says, "I'll be all right, Mamoru-kun!"

Dai says, seriously, "Here they come!" Detonator and its sentinels, Rage Kobold Sentinels, move in where Usagi, Philia, and Kirito charge in at the boss while everyone else strikes at the sentinels in which Usagi, Philia, and Kirito quickly get its attention.

" **Shine Circular!** "

" **Nightmare Raid!** "

Kirito strikes fist with a 15 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo in which Usagi takes the offensive with a 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo that's less effective than **Starburst Stream** in which seems to have minimum effect on Detonator.

" **Accel Raid!** "

Philia then tries her hand with a 9 hit Dagger Sword Skill combo, but it proves to have minimum effect in which Kirito and Usagi barely manage to get her out of the way of the boss monster's attack in time.

Philia says, "Our attacks are having barely any effect!"

Usagi says, "It is due to that heavy armor!"

Kirito says, "Watch out!" Detonator then unleashes a charge attack in which Usagi, Philia, and Kirito barely manage to leap/roll away from and they try hitting it from the back, but the same result is done.

Usagi says, "It's no good! It's like a big meat tank!" The three of them barely get out of the way of another charge attack from Detonator.

Dai yells out, "Guys!"

Kirito says, "We're all right! Focus on your enemies!"

Usagi tells Kirito, "I wish that I share your enthusiasm Kirito. We are hammering away at this way…"

Kirito yells out, seriously, "Usagi, that's it! Mace Sword Skills! In the game, there are plenty of armored enemies are usually vulnerable to Mace Sword Skills!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Right! But I think that I had better use a real mace for this one!"

Kirito says, "Philia, you and I need to keep that monster distracted! Please help me in this."

Philia responds, with a nod, "Right." Kirito and Philia immediately charge into the fight keeping Detonator's focus on them while Usagi switches from her sword and Keyblade to a mace.

Usagi yells out, "Hey, you overgrown jackal! **Brutal Strike!** " Usagi then comes in with a powerful 3 hit Mace Sword Skill combo and this has a significant effect on Detonator causing him more damage.

Philia says, excitedly, "It worked!"

Kirito says, "We still have a long way to go, Philia!" Detonator roars out as it prepares for another attack.

Sora's voice then booms out, "Can we play too?" Detonator turns only to get slashed in the face by Sora and Kairi in which Akari charges in for the attack with a mace.

" **Diastrophism!** "

Akari then comes in with a powerful 5 hit Mace Sword Skill combo assault and adding more significant damage to Detonator.

As the others assemble with Usagi, Philia, and Kirito, Philia says, "You made it!"

Dai says, with a sly grin, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kirito says, "Good job. Now, we have to defeat him. Usagi and Akari can damage him with their mace skills, but the rest of us need to focus to keep this guy off them as they attack. Also, if this guy is anything like Illfang, when his health gets low enough, he will change from that attack to that sword on his back and use a new set of skills and different attack patterns. We need to be careful."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Understood."

Sora says, "Leave it to us!" Soon enough, the group launches their assault with Usagi and Akari being the main damage dealer since they are using Mace Sword Skills, in which Detonator is vulnerable to, while everyone else focuses on keeping Detonator's attention away from Usagi and Akari or protecting them from major damage. As Kirito said, when Detonator's HP reaches down a certain point, it roars as it throws away its axe and takes out a spiked sword from its back.

Usagi says, "Here it comes!" Soon after, Detonator starts to use Katana Sword Skill style attacks in which Kirito manages to quickly get a feel on and predict to dodge or counter with their Sword Skills which allows the group to get by without major damage to their health or suffering too much status afflictions. Soon after, a three pronged attack from Sora, Kirito, and Dai manages to stun Detonator for a moment to allow Usagi and Akari a major opening.

" **Variable Blow!** "

Both Usagi and Akari then slam Detonator with a major 8 hit Mace Sword Skill combos which take a huge hit of his HP and before long, Detonator roars out before shattering into hundreds of data polygons.

Philia says, excitedly, "We did it, Kirito!"

Just then clapping is heard and a male voice says, with a sinister sly tone, "Yes, you did!" Everyone then looks to see someone that looks like Demyx coming towards them.

Sora says, "Demyx!"

Demyx replies, "Well, not the 'real deal' as you remember, dude."

Usagi asks, "Who is that?"

Sora says, "His name is Demyx. He…His 'original' was a part of Organization Thirteen and while we dismissed him as a threat, he was real nasty enemy."

Demyx says, as he glows with dark power, "You know it, bro! And it is time for the real battle to begin!" Demyx brings out his guitar and starts to play it causing water sprouts to burst out of the ground.

Sora yells out, "Watch out! He can manipulate water!" Demyx then rides a wave of water towards our group and they barely manage to dodge out of the way.

Demyx shouts out, playing his guitar, "Dance water! Dance!" Just then multiple water sprouts burst out of the ground and the group has to dodge them.

Philia asks, concerned, "What do we do now, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "I'm not sure, Philia! This is an complete free thinking AI and doesn't follow pre-programmed patterns! He may make patterns, but unlike monsters, he can change and adapt!"

Sora says, with a serious tone, "I wish that I had a good thunder spell right about now!"

Demyx says, with a sly tone, "Well, you don't dude and that means that you are all mine!" Soon enough, Demyx goes on a rampage with multiple water charge attacks and multiple water spouts in which the group barely dodges out of the way.

Dai says, with a serious tone with a light glow around him, "I've had enough of this!"

Demyx says, tauntingly, "Ooh, I'm so scared!" However, Demyx enthusiasm fades away as Dai moves at incredible speeds that aren't found in SAO and Demyx shouts out, "Hey! No fair!" Demyx tries to strike Dai, but he can't hit him at all and Dai charges in which Demyx smirks, but Kirito uses his Throwing Knife Skill to hit Demyx in the arm causing him to yelp out, however, it only proved a distraction that Dai needed to get close and cut Demyx in half causing him to have a look of shock before shattering into hundreds of data polygons.

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "And good riddance."

Kirito asks Dai, "How did you do that Dai?"

Dai responds, nervously, "I…don't know."

Mamoru responds, "Most likely, he tapped into his powers from his 'past life' at least for a moment. Remember, our powers are linked to our star seeds, which are our 'essence' or spirits, in which Dai and Akari may not be connected to their bodies like we are at the moment, but their 'spirits' are here in the game."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good point, Mamoru-kun."

Kirito asks, "So, your powers are linked to your spirits and not your bodies?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "It is complicated, Kirito. Anyway, we manage to defeat him and the area boss of this section."

Mamoru says, "We should head back to take it easy before continuing onto the next area."

Akari says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Kirito says, "Let's go, Philia."

Philia responds, "Right!" Later on, the group returns to the Hollow Area Control Center where everyone, minus Philia, uses the teleport gate to return to Arc Sofia and Philia sighs as they go.

Just then a sinister male voice says, "Hey. The prince and princess along with their friends are gone again."

Philia whips around to see PoH in front of her and she asks, irritated and nervous at the same time, "You again?"

PoH responds, "I told you not to act like that with me. It's not like I'm going to eat you up."

Philia asks, "What do you want with me?"

PoH retorts, "How long are you going to stay with that beater and his friends?"

Philia responds, irritated, "It has nothing to do with you!"

PoH replies, "From what I see, he is about to find out the truth about you unless your so-called friends, Dai and Akari, didn't already tell him, Philia, the orange Hollow."

Philia yells out, "So, what's this all about? All this nonsense about the Hollow."

PoH tells her in reply, "That's because your world is different from your prince's world and your friend's world. There is nothing twisted about these worlds. They mean just that. You belong to the world of shadow. You are a residence of the Hollow Area and we aren't human." Philia wanted to retort, but the leader of Laughing Coffin responds, with an evil smile, "Or why can't you return to the other side with them?"

Philia says, in protest, "I'm different from you! I'm still human!"

PoH retorts, "You just don't want to accept it. You don't want to accept that you aren't human and no different from the rest of us…"

Philia yells out, "So, what do you want me to say? Kirito, Dai, Akari, and the others fought with me…"

PoH responds, interrupting, "For you? You really think so? You are such a piece of work."

Philia replies, in protest, "What do you mean?"

PoH replies, "The beater and his friends are only interested in the new items and skills in the Hollow Area. You are just a convenient guild, don't you understand?"

Philia yells out, "No, you are wrong! Kirito isn't like that! And Dai and Akari care about me!"

PoH retorts, "Or do they fear you after what they saw you do? And do you think that a person would risk their life for a person that they just met?" PoH replies, "Do you really think that people would be friends with a person that they murder themselves?"

Philia asks, nervously, "How…How do you know?"

PoH responds, with an evil smile, "Does it really matter how I know? I know. Anyway, didn't I tell you that you would die if you stayed with them? What do you think will happen when the game is cleared?"

Philia replies, "What does have to do with anything?"

PoH yells out, "Everything! Everything! What do you think will happen to us when he and the others complete the game?" Philia's eyes start to widen and PoH responds, with an evil smile, "That's right. Game over. We will disappear and die since we are only data."

Philia says, "Kirito would…!"

PoH responds, "What did I just say? Reason and process don't matter! It is the result that matters! If he completes the game, we will die. I don't want to die. I want to stop him and I want you to help me."

Philia asks, "Are you saying that you want me to help you betray Kirito?"

PoH retorts, with an evil smile, "No, my dear. You only have to call him out. You don't have to do anything since you won't know anything. We just want to prevent him from clearing the game. It isn't like that I'm going to kill him."

Philia responds, "No way…"

PoH replies, "You know how strong he is. Don't worry, he'll survive. He'll just become one of us without dying, that's all."

Philia asks, confused, "Be the same like us…?"

PoH tells Philia, "Do you want to die being in a separate world from him or live on in the same world? I'll be waiting for your reply the next time that we meet."

After PoH teleports away, Philia says, weakly, "Kirito…Usagi…Dai…Akari…I…I don't know what to do…" As Philia wraps her arms around herself, she felt afraid and confused as the leader of Laughing Coffin's words ring in her ears no matter how much she tries to get rid of them.

And that's the end of the chapter, everyone! It seems like things are accelerating in the story of the Hollow Area and the AI Organization XIII are falling like a stack of dominos so far. It looks like while our group in the Hollow Area is venturing on, the others back in the 'regular' floors of Aincard are taking care of the floor exploration by themselves, but I did show you that 'ventures' in the floors of Aincard don't stop despite the Hollow Area taking plot of the story for the time being, folks. Anyway, read and review to tell me what you think and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	17. Antics of the Clearers

Well, we are getting closer to the end of the 'Hollow Area' phase of the story, everyone. And I'm hoping that it is going to be a 'grand finale' as we continue on to end this AU story of my **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction. Now, as you may expect, this story will contain Usagi/Mamoru AKA Serena/Darien, Kirito/Asuna, Dai/Akari AKA Davis/Kari, and Minako/Takashi AKA Mina/TK romances. I'm not sure about the other romances, but with the knowledge of a sequel to Hollow Fragment, 'Sword Art Online: Lost Song', I have quite a few ideas for the future, folks.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 17: Antics of the Clearers**

 _ **January 3, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Arc Sofia, Usagi and Kirito are going up to Sinon's room within Agil's inn/shop with Usagi glaring at him.

Usagi tells Kirito, "Asuna looked pretty embarrassed when I had mentioned about your new house, Kirito."

Kirito responds, nervously, "Maybe she was excited about it, Usagi."

Usagi responds, with a glare, "Excited, huh? Doesn't seem that way to me, Kirito."

Kirito becomes really nervous and he says, "Ah, we're here!"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Then doesn't get you off the hook buster!"

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh, rats!"_ Kirito knocks on the door and he asks, "Sinon, are you there?" There isn't any answer and after Usagi knocks on the door, Kirito says, "I don't think she is in."

Usagi asks, "Where did she go?"

Kirito and Usagi went back downstairs, meet up with Asuna, and after telling what happened, Asuna asks, "Sinon-chan isn't in her room?"

Usagi says, shaking her head, "No."

Kirito says, "We were thinking of training with her, but she isn't here."

Asuna looks in deep thought and Usagi asks, "What's wrong, Asuna?"

Asuna responds, "Sinon-chan has been quite depressed lately and maybe she is still thinking about what happened in the maze area recently."

Kirito asks, "She went with you on exploration while we were handling Mimete and the Hollow Area, right?"

Asuna replies, with a nod, "That's right, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "Personally, I thought that with her shooting skill mastered. I thought that she could go with you."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Training and actual combat are two different things, Kirito."

Asuna says, "Usagi is right. And if the enemy gets close, her shooting skill will be useless, Kirito-kun. Of course, the others and I will follow up."

Kirito says, "Well, it is how long range weapons work. They are best at long range and not good at close ranges. This is why long range weapon users are supported by short range ones for protection."

Asuna says, "That's right. That's why I told Sinon-chan not to care so much. But it looks like Sinon-chan really cared about and she feels like she is a burden. I wanted to talk to her about it and that's why I came here. I can't help to wonder where she had gone."

Usagi says, looking through her menu, "Well, this is a problem. I can't seem to track her for some reason."

Kirito says, his eyes narrowing, "That can only happen if you are in a dungeon or you have some kind of concealment item that can prevent even guild members from being able to track you."

Asuna asks, "Should we be concerned Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "I'm sure that Sinon is okay, but Usagi and I will go after her."

Asuna says, "Thank you, Kirito-kun. You and Usagi-chan are the best."

Usagi says, "Sinon is our friend too, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yes, you are right, Usagi-chan."

After Asuna walks away to take a breather, Usagi asks Kirito, "Where could she be?"

Kirito says, "I'm not sure, but let's look around town and see if we can find her."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Let's do it, Kirito." The two of them head off to the edge of town where they find Sinon.

Kirito says, "There you are, Sinon."

Sinon asks, surprised, "Kirito? Usagi?"

Usagi says, "We were looking for you, Sinon."

Kirito says, "I was actually about to ask you to train, Sinon."

Sinon says, "You were asleep when I started training."

Usagi asks, "Huh? When was that?"

Kirito asks, "When did you start training Sinon?"

Sinon says, "Putting that aside, I think that you and Usagi should train me in close range combat since most, if not all, combat in this game works that way."

Kirito says, "Okay, but you need to take a break first. You can still feel exhausted in the game."

Usagi says, with a nod, "And if you are worn out and collapse in battle, it can prove fatal."

Sinon responds, "It's not that I trained for days. I'll be fine."

Kirito says, "But Sinon, it doesn't look like you've had any rest at all."

Sinon says, with an annoyed look, "If you don't want to help then go somewhere else. I need to focus."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Okay, I'll help. I'll be worried if I wasn't here to help."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What was got Sinon's panties in a twist?"_ Kirito and Sinon start to train in close range combat with Sinon using her dagger with Kirito using one of his swords and after a while, Sinon is thrown back by one of Kirito's attacks.

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Sinon, your reaction time has fallen. It will get worse if we keep training. You need to take a break."

Sinon says, "But…"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "It is like I said. You can't die from overworking yourself in the game…I think. However, if you are out in the field and too worn out, you could fall easy prey to monster even if they don't take you out in one hit. Work yourself too hard and you could put yourself and any teammates that you have in danger if you are not at one hundred percent."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Says the 'legendary White Valkyrie of SAO', Usagi."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Not helping Kirito!"

Kirito tells Sinon, "Anyway, the best way to train is in short bursts and rest up to refocus and rest your mind. Constant training is the worst."

Sinon gains a solemn look and Usagi says, "Sinon, we just talked with Asuna a while ago."

Kirito tells Sinon, "You may think that you are getting in the way, but that's not the case. When you are in a party, you need to share combat duties in order to come out it effectively. With your long range ability, you give a party an advantage of starting the fight and causing significant damage until the enemy gets close which gives the close range fighters the best chance of defeating the rest. That's how it works in history."

Usagi says, with a smile, "That's right, Sinon. Until now, we had only had throwing knives, boomerangs, and a few other specialties weapons that can go beyond a spear. Your ability can be a real game changer like Kirito's Duel Wielding and especially my own Mimic and Medic abilities."

Kirito asks Usagi, "Speaking of which, you never used Medic in a long time, have you?"

Usagi says, "Other than its enhanced Battle Healing, not really." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Guess I'm getting more used to be a combat type of player which kind of scares me."_

Kirito tells Sinon, "Anyway, Sinon, it is how things work with a combination of long range fighters and close range fighters. The long range fighters can significantly damage an enemy especially when they are trapped in close range attacks and the close range fighters can help the long range ones when the enemy is too close and they can't use their skills effectively. However, it is a kind of funny that a solo player like myself would be talking about teamwork."

Sinon says, "It's not like that. I want…I need to become strong. If I can't fight by myself, it is completely meaningless."

Usagi asks, confused, "Meaningless?"

Sinon says, "I think that it was fate that I came here and gained the shooting skill. I know that something drawn me here. I use my bow and shoot my enemies. I think that it is only way to save me. I'll bury everything with a ton of bodies, no matter how many arrows that I have to shoot…in order to regain myself. Otherwise, if I can't become strong, it is just meaningless."

Sinon then runs off and Usagi yells out, surprised, "Sinon!"

Kirito yells out, "Where are you going? Sinon!" Usagi and Kirito run after Sinon and soon enough, they are in front of the teleport gate.

Usagi says, "I don't see her anywhere." Usagi asks, "What's gotten into her?"

Kirito responds, "While most players do think of getting strong, I think that Sinon's thinking is somewhat different than most players."

Usagi asks, "What is it?"

Kirito responds, "I'm not sure, Usagi. There is something compelling her to be desperate to be stronger. She did mention that there was a memory that she was trying to forget and why she went and tested the counseling program in the Medicuboid that she was testing out which dragged her into SAO. Maybe she wants to become stronger in order to overcome something."

Usagi asks, "What would that be Kirito?"

Kirito says, "That's a good question, Usagi. Uh oh! I've got a bad feeling that she might have gone to other floors in order to get what she wants!"

Usagi yells out, stunned, "By herself! That's insane!"

Kirito says, "Like we are ones to talk Usagi, but the point is that in her 'mental condition', it might be too dangerous. We need to find her." Soon after, Usagi and Kirito go into the teleport gate and vanish in a flash of blue to begin their search for Sinon.

 _ **January 3, 2025, Floor 80, Kariana**_

On Floor 80, Usagi and Kirito are looking around everywhere in the main town, Kariana, for any sign of Sinon, but they don't see anyone.

Usagi yells out, "Sinon! Sinon, where are you?"

Kirito shouts out, "Sinon!"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, I'm really worried. I can't seem to track her at all. She could be in a dungeon."

Kirito responds, "I hope not, Usagi."

There is a nearby player and Usagi says, "Excuse me, sir!"

The player, a sword user, looks to see Usagi and he says, "Oh, the White Valkyrie!"

Usagi winches at that a bit and she asks, "We are looking for someone." After Usagi gives Sinon's physical description, Usagi then adds, "And she is using an unusual weapon for SAO. It was a bow."

The player responds, "Actually, I have seen her, Valkyrie-san. I saw her head for the field and possible the maze area." Usagi and Kirito become nervous at this and the player says, "That bow wasn't just for show? She can really use it? I thought that there were no long range weapon here in SAO other than knives and boomerangs. How can she do that?"

Usagi says, with a bow, "I'm sorry, but we are in a big hurry! Thank you very much!" Usagi and Kirito then run off, but he shrugs since he feels that if the 'White Valkyrie' and 'Black Swordsman', two of the top players of SAO, are doing something important then it isn't his business to butt in.

Kirito asks, "What is she thinking?"

Usagi responds, "I don't know, but we need to find her and now!" Kirito nods his head in agreement as the two of them race off the dungeon area of Floor 80 hoping that Sinon isn't in mortal danger and if she is, they aren't too late to help her.

 _ **January 3, 2025, Floor 80, Dungeon**_

As they explore the dungeon of Floor 80, Usagi and Kirito are looking all over for any sign of Sinon.

Usagi yells out, concerned, "Sinon! Sinon, where are you? Where can she be?"

Just then they hear a female yelp and Kirito says, seeing a player cursor, "There!"

When they run over, they find Sinon, exhausted and her health is low, in which she asks, weakly, "Kirito? Usagi?"

Usagi says, drawing her Lunar Excelsior and her Keyblade, "Kirito, we need to hurry!"

Kirito responds, drawing his two swords, "Right, Usagi!" Usagi and Kirito leap into the fight in which they fight against the astral monsters, Bloody Ghost, and armored monsters, Dullahan, in which they managed to quickly take care of them.

Usagi asks Sinon, "Sinon, are you okay?"

Sinon responds, weakly, "Usagi…Kirito…"

Kirito tells Sinon, "What were you thinking Sinon? Why were you so reckless?"

Usagi tells Sinon, "Sinon, you may not be wearing a NervGear, but your Medicuboid isn't like the ones that Mamoru-kun and the girls are using. They have some form of protection, but they can't be absolutely sure that they aren't in any danger. However, you don't have that protection and if you die in here, yours could be reprogrammed to completely destroy your nervous system not just your brain!"

Kirito tells Sinon, with a nod, "Usagi is right, Sinon. It may not matter how bad it is, but the basic fact is that like us, you know what will happen if your health reaches zero, don't you?"

Sinon says, "Of course, I know. But it may not be bad if and when it happens…"

Usagi yells out, stunned, "Sinon, you don't know what you are saying!"

Sinon responds, "I know what I'm saying and it is better to die than to live powerless and frightened…"

Kirito says, "Sinon…"

Sinon says, "But when my HP become red and I thought that I might disappear, I became afraid…" Sinon then unexpectedly hugs Kirito and she says, with tears in her eyes, "…Fearing that my end would come…before I could do anything…I felt so sad…"

Kirito says, "Sinon…"

Sinon says, weakly, "Kirito…" Usagi and Kirito were amazed to see Sinon, someone so 'cool' in personally, begin so emotional, but then again, from what they remember, they had a feeling that Sinon suffered some kind of 'great emotional pain' long before she came to SAO.

Usagi says, "We're just glad that you are okay, Sinon."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Sinon says, weakly, "Kirito…Usagi…" After she is done, Sinon says, with a blush on her cheeks, "I'm sorry that I cried."

Kirito says, "You don't need to apologize. Sinon, what happened to you in your past? It's taboo here to ask about your real life, so, you don't need to tell if you don't want to." Sinon doesn't say a word and Kirito says, "And I also think that I can't console you even after I heard your story. But I will help you if I can."

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "Same here, Sinon. Asuna and the others will also do the same since we are all friends. So, please don't keep your worries to yourself."

Sinon says, "It is my problem. Only I can solve it. However, I'm happy that you care and thank you for saving me."

Kirito says, "I made a promise that I would help and protect you."

Sinon says, "Geez, I can't believe that you said something so embarrassing."

Usagi says, with a smirk, "I can."

Kirito glares at Usagi and he tells Sinon, "You have to be serious around here. All we have in this world is each other."

Sinon says, with a smile, "Maybe you are right." Sinon says, with a sigh, "Anyway, my legs are still shaking so I can't move for the moment."

Kirito says, "No problem. Usagi and I will take guard until you are ready to go."

Sinon replies, with a smile, "Thank you." The three of them took it easy in the area that they were in until Sinon was ready to leave the dungeon and return to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 3, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Later that day, Kirito, Usagi, and Silica are together in front of the teleport gate when they are approached by an NPC.

The NPC, a blue cloaked male, asks, "Hey, young lady! Is that feathered dragon a tamed monster?"

Silica asks, surprised, "Huh? Me?

Kirito says, "Easy, Silica. That's an NPC."

Silica says, her eyes widening, "Yes, you're right, Kirito."

Usagi says, "It could be a quest related to Pina's kind, Silica. We should take it."

Silica nods her head in agreement and Silica responds, "Right!" Silica tells the NPC, "Yes, Pina is my important friend."

The NPC responds, "I see. I remember seeing a similar dragon on floor eighty-three, but the size was different. It was much bigger than your partner."

Silica asks, amazed, "A giant Pina?"

The NPC says, "Yeah, there is a glowing crystal near it. It looks like it is protecting that crystal. Maybe it is related to the young lady and her partner somehow."

Silica says, "I see…Thank you for telling me."

When NPC walks away, Usagi asks, "Could that crystal be some kind of power up item for Pina?"

Kirito says, "It might be Usagi."

Silica says, "It sounds like it. Despite my increase in level to match the top players, it is going to be difficult for me on my own."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Silica. We'll come with you."

Silica asks, "Really?"

Usagi says, "You are part of my guild and what kind of guild leader would I be if I didn't help my guild mates and friends? And I know that Kirito will help us."

Kirito responds, with a nod, "Of course. I've seen Pina grow so far and I want to see how far she can go."

Silica says, with a smile, "Thank you, Kirito…Usagi!"

 _ **January 3, 2025, Floor 83, Field**_

In the field area of Floor 83, we are inside of a forest where Kirito, Usagi, Silica, and Minako with their two dragon partners are going through the woods until they find themselves in front of a massive version of Pina.

Minako yells out, looking between Pina and the massive feathered dragon, "Whoa! It's huge!"

Usagi says, stunned, "It does look like Pina!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "It does. This must be the huge feathered dragon that the NPC mentioned."

Silica says, amazed, "It is so…big…"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I think that's how Pina would look when she grows up."

Usagi asks, drolly, "Really, Kirito?"

Kirito clears his throat and he says, "It looks like a first class boss monster. We had better prepare right."

Silica asks, "Do we have to fight the giant Pina?"

Kirito responds, "Well, our main objective to get the crystal that it is protecting for Pina."

Minako says, pointing to something, "You mean like that? I think that I found it." Everyone then looks to see a group of black crystals near the giant feathered dragon.

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, it must be. Once we get that, our work is done."

Silica says, with a nod, "I see. I hope that we can get the crystal without having to fight. Even if it is so big, I can't really fight a monster that looks like Pina."

Usagi says, "Now the question is how to get Silica to the crystal without the big dragon noticing."

Kirito responds, "That's simple. You and I are going to distract it while Minako will escort Silica and Pina to the crystal."

Usagi asks, shocked, "Huh?"

Minako says, with a grin, "Well, you and Kirito are the powerhouses of the group."

Silica asks, nervously, "Do you think that we can do that?"

Kirito tells Silica, "Remember, it is classic fantasy stuff for an adventure to get treasure that's guarded by a dragon. Actually, Usagi and I went with Liz on a similar quest on a lower level. I'm sure that you can handle it even without good hiding skills."

Silica says, with a smile, "Okay, I understand. Kirito and Usagi don't need to try too hard."

Usagi responds, with a sigh, "We'll try, Silica."

Kirito says, "Okay, Silica. You and Minako with your dragons get ready. We'll start this off."

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Another day and another monster battle."_ Usagi and Kirito get the dragon's attention and while they do so, Minako, Silica, and their dragon partners sneak off towards the crystal. However, as they get close to the crystal, the dragon turns its attention to Minako and Silica.

Kirito says, nervously, "Uh oh! It's not focusing on us!"

Usagi says, nervously, "Oh, crap!"

Silica says, focused on the crystal, "We're almost there."

Usagi yells out, "Silica! Mina-chan! Look out! The dragon is focusing on you!" The dragon roars and Minako and Silica turn to see the dragon focusing on them.

Minako says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Pina and her counterpart face each other and Silica says, "No, Pina! You can't fight it since it is larger and more powerful than you!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, my targeting is focusing on Pina and not the larger dragon!"

Usagi says, "Same here! We have to adjust our settings!"

Kirito says, "There is no time!"

The dragon roars out and Usagi asks, "Is that a breath attack motion?"

Kirito says, "Silica! Minako! Get out of there!"

Minako responds, "We're trapped!"

Kirito then gets an idea and he shouts out, "Silica, the crystal! Feed Pina the crystal!"

Minako says, getting in front of Silica, "I'll cover you!"

Silica responds, with a nod, "Right!" Silica gets the crystal and she says, putting in front of Pina, "Pina, please eat this crystal!" Pina 'kyu' in reply and eats the crystal in one big gulp in which nothing seems to happen for a few seconds.

Minako thinks in her mind, _"I hope that something happens soon or we are this dragon's dinner."_ Pina then glows and unleashes a powerful offensive breath attack that slams into the large feathered dragon just when it was about to attack and it roars before it collapses to the ground!

Usagi yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Silica asks, curiously, "Is the giant Pina…?"

Minako responds, "I think that it is out like a light. Pina got a power boost, but not that much."

Kirito says, "Silica! You and Minako got to get out of there while it is stunned!"

Silica responds, "Right! Let's go, Pina!" Minako, Silica, and their two dragons rush out, but the huge feathered dragon recovers quickly from the attack.

Kirito says, "Uh oh. It is getting back to its feet. This time, we're going to have to be the target."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I was afraid that you are going to say that." Kirito uses his Throwing Knife skill to hit the dragon with a rock that doesn't cause any real damage, but it focuses its attention on Usagi and Kirito. As soon as Minako, Silica, and their two dragons are out of the way, Usagi and Kirito quickly make their escape and rejoin them.

Kirito says, "Whew. What a fight."

Usagi says, "No kidding, Kirito."

As Minako's and Silica's dragon partners are chirping happily, Minako says, with a smile, "Anyway, it looks like little Pina has grown up."

Silica tells Kirito, "It is thanks to you and Kirito that we got that crystal." Pina gives a 'kyu' and Silica says, with a smile, "And Pina did very good too! Thank you, Pina."

Kirito says, with a smile, "She did very well. A dragon versus dragon is going to be a story to tell."

Usagi says, with a grin, "Let's tell it after we get back to Arc Sofia."

Minako says, with a smile, "Yeah!" Soon enough, Silica, by Kirito's side, Usagi, Minako, and the two small dragons headed back to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 4, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, Kirito and Usagi went into Lisbeth's Smith Shop where they meet up with Lisbeth, Akari, and Dai.

Usagi asks, "What's up, Liz?"

Kirito says, "Your message sounded real important."

Lisbeth responds, "No kidding that it is important! We found where the 'Sacred Fire' is!"

Usagi asks, amazed, "Really?"

Akari says, with a smile, "Yep! We found a missing page of the 'Book of Secrets'."

Kirito asks, "Where is the 'Sacred Fire'?"

Lisbeth says, showing the 'Book of Secrets', "Take a look for yourself!"

Kirito says, as he is reading the book, "Move to a furnace of fire that's guarded by water…Based on the description, it is the floor that we are currently exploring: Floor Eighty-Four."

Dai says, with a smirk, "What are we waiting for? Let's go find it!"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "I agree with Dai!"

Kirito says, "Okay."

Lisbeth tells Akari, "Akari, please take care of the shop for me."

Akari responds, "No problem. We have a lot of orders to do today."

Lisbeth responds, with a smile, "I know!" Soon after, Lisbeth, Usagi, and Kirito take off for Floor 84 in order to get the 'Sacred Fire'.

 _ **January 4, 2025, Floor 84, Field**_

In the 'fields' outside of the main town of Floor 84, Lisbeth, Kirito, and Usagi look around to see the field is barren with large pools of hot springs.

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow. There is a lot of hot springs."

Kirito says, "I would love to enjoy a dip, but we have more important things to do."

Usagi says, pointing to groups of large ant-like monsters, "And we have other problems than that. Those aren't picnic ants."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "No joke, Usagi."

Kirito says, "Well, there looks to be multiple cavern entrances, so, it isn't going to be easy to find the 'Sacred Fire'. I think that we should start looking." Lisbeth, Kirito, and Usagi then venture on in which they fight through multiple ant monsters and then they fight multiple slime monsters until they find a lovely looking flame in a pristine jeweled golden bowl.

Usagi says, "That looks like an important flame to me."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That must be the 'Sacred Fire'."

Lisbeth says, irritated, "It had better be."

Usagi says, looking over herself, "Yeah, I know, Liz. This is why I hate slime monsters."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi! I'm all sticky now! Not to mention that it is so hot in here."

Usagi says, "HE has got to have had too much time on his hands to make it so real."

Kirito says, "Yeah, let's get back. First, we'll need to turn the 'Sacred Fire' into an item…"

When Kirito stops, Usagi says, annoyed, "Not now!"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Sorry, Liz, but we have got more trouble coming."

When a massive green slime monster, a Fat Slime, which seems to be close to a Field Boss monster, appears, Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Not more slime monsters! This is getting annoying!"

Usagi says, annoyed, "Here we go again!" The three of them battle the Fat Smile and manage to take care of it without too much trouble, but their clothing is sticky from the slime that came from the monster.

Lisbeth says, disgusted, "My clothes are sticky from the slime! This is so disgusting and I don't want to feel this way again."

Usagi says, disgusted, "No joke, Liz! This is so gross! These are virtual monsters! I'm starting to wonder if he did since he had no life!"

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's go back and change…" Kirito then says, "…Hot air? There is hot air coming from here.

Usagi asks, "Hot air?"

Lisbeth asks, amazed, "Hot air? Hot air coming from a place like this? Could this mean…?" When the three of them look at the area where the 'hot air' is coming from, they discover a hot spring and Lisbeth says, amazed, "It's a hot spring!"

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow! I didn't see this coming!"

Kirito says, "Let me see…"

When Kirito puts his hand into the water, Usagi asks, "What are you doing?"

Kirito responds, "Testing the water, Usagi." Kirito then says, "Ah, perfect. This is just right. Since there is no enemy at the moment, you can go over there and I can go over here."

Lisbeth asks, with a blush, "Kirito, are you thinking of going into the hot spring?" Kirito then goes behind a rock and shortly thereafter, there is a loud 'splash'.

Kirito says, with a breath of relief, "Man, it feels good…"

Lisbeth yells out, with a blush, "Hey, you went into the hot spring!"

Usagi says, with a nod and sigh, "Yep, he did."

Kirito says, from behind the rock, "Of course. I felt awful from the stickiness."

Lisbeth says, with an irritated tone and blush on her cheeks, "I feel awful too! Let's go back to town!"

Kirito replies, "Just hold on, Liz. I feel great."

Lisbeth retorts, "Are you an idiot? Just get out of there."

Kirito replies, "Nope. It's a waste not to enjoy it."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Oh, geez…"

Lisbeth asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kirito says, "Liz, you and Usagi should come in too. I won't be able to see you from the rocks."

Usagi says, "Kirito, it is too dangerous not to have anything equipped to a dungeon."

Kirito says, "Don't worry, Usagi. Our Search Skills will make sure that we are prepared for anything. I know that you are strong enough to protect yourself, but if you need help to keep Liz safe, I'll be right there."

Lisbeth says, with a blush, "I can take care of myself."

Kirito responds, "I know, Liz. Anyway, having that slime stickiness distracting you is going to affect you in battle, so, it is best to relax, clean off, and then you will be ready for anything."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Why do you have a point, Kirito? I hate to admit, but Kirito does have a good point."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Yeah…" Lisbeth and Usagi look at each other and Lisbeth says, sternly with the blush still on her cheeks, "You must not come to the other side of the rock!"

Kirito responds, "I know." Usagi and Lisbeth then de-equip their gear and clothing, put on towels around their bodies, and go into the hot springs.

Lisbeth gives a sigh of pleasure and Usagi says, relieved, "Man, this is great. The girls are going to be so jealous."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah."

Kirito then asks, "Liz, are you and Usagi okay?"

Lisbeth says, with a yelp, "Don't talk to me all of a sudden! You surprised me!"

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "Geez, Liz! Calm down!"

Kirito says, "Usagi is right, Liz. With our Search Skills, things are going to be okay." Kirito says, splashing on his side of the springs, "Man, I was covered in that gunk."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Same here, Kirito."

Kirito says, "I never thought that this kind of feeling could replicate in SAO. Now, I have to clean off my whole body to get rid of this awful feeling."

Lisbeth says, with a blush, "Yeah, the whole body…" Usagi gives Lisbeth a glare and she gives off look that says 'What?'.

Just then bubbling sound is heard and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Huh?"_ Lisbeth and Usagi then feel something on their feet causing them to yelp.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Liz? Usagi? What's going on?"

Lisbeth says, surprising, "This…"

Usagi then starts to giggle and laugh and she says, "Hey…you little…cut it out…!"

Kirito yells out, surprised and a bit confused and concerned, "Liz? Usagi?!"

Lisbeth says, "Hey, stop that…that tickles…!"

Kirito yells out, concerned and with a serious tone, "Liz! Usagi!"

Lisbeth shouts out, shocked and surprised, "Kirito!"

Lisbeth screams out and Kirito asks, "Why are you screaming?"

Lisbeth screams out, "I'm screaming because of you! Don't you dare come over!"

Usagi yells out, "We're all right! We're all right! It is just the fish!"

Kirito asks, "Fish?"

Usagi responds, "There are little fishes in the water tickling our feet!"

Lisbeth says, in a hasty tone, "That's right! That's right! Stay on your side, Kirito!"

Kirito says, nervously, "Okay! Okay!"

After things calm down, Lisbeth says, "Geez, you surprised me."

Kirito says, "Sorry. You and Usagi was screaming."

Usagi says, with a blush, "Sorry, we were getting tickled by these little fish in the water."

Kirito asks, confused, "Fish? There are fish in the hot springs?" Just then there is a bubbling sound and Kirito says, "Ah! They are here too. They aren't enemy…Well, they are too small to be enemies."

Usagi says, "You know, I think that Mizuno-chan told me about this…back you know."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I know! These must be 'doctor fish'! It lives in the hot spring and eats the dead skin off humans."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah! I remember! They are used in a beauty care known as fish therapy!"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "It is an interesting creature."

Lisbeth says, "It is strange to hear about, but it is even stranger to find them in the game."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Kayaba has really got to have had too much time in his hands and not much of a personal life."_

Lisbeth says, "This hot spring is good, but I like the ones IRL better."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Is it really that different?

Usagi asks, confused, "Have you ever been to a hot spring Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Not really Usagi."

Usagi retorts, "Man! Where have you been Kirito?"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "No kidding, Usagi! The 'real hot springs' are really different! This feels like soaking in a hot water pool than a hot spring! The real hot spring makes your body feel warmer…"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Really?"

Usagi tells Kirito, with a smile, "Kirito, you really need to experience a real hot spring at least once in your life."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Once we get back, maybe we can show you."

Usagi gives a surprised look and Kirito says, "I look forward to it."

Lisbeth blushes and she says, "Do look forward to it."

Lisbeth blushes from the implied idea about her and Kirito and Kirito says, "It would be nice if everyone had the time."

Lisbeth asks, surprised, "Huh? Everyone?"

Kirito says, "We're students, so, I think that we could manage, but Agil and Klein are working adults."

Lisbeth says, hiding the disappointment in her voice, "That's what I thought. Yeah, let's go the hot springs with everyone."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I don't think that Liz was thinking that way."_

Kirito asks, hearing Lisbeth's tone of voice, "Did I say something to make you mad?"

Lisbeth responds, "No, nothing." Soon after they were done bathing in the hot spring, they put their clothing back on, after making sure that it is clean, and they prepare to venture off.

Usagi asks, "Ready to head back?"

Kirito says, "Since we are refreshed, we could continue on. Asuna told me that they haven't found the boss room yet."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Same old Kirito. I guess that we can continue on."

Usagi asks Lisbeth, with a sly smirk, "Not worried about Akari since she did manage to 'outwit' you in your deal?"

Lisbeth yells out, shocked, "You know about that?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "Yep!"

Kirito asks, "Argo?"

Usagi replies, with a nod, "Argo."

Lisbeth says, with a snort, "Now, I see why they call her 'The Rat'." Usagi and Kirito as the three of them then take off the explore the rest of the floor fighting off more ant monsters including a powerful Field Boss level monster known as Ant Princess and soon, they are inside of the dungeon of the floor.

As they enter the dungeon, Usagi says, drolly, "Just great. There are more bug monsters."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "I know how you feel Usagi." The group ventures on, taking treasure from chests, and fighting more ant and other bug type monsters. When they reach a stairway, they bump into none other than Strea.

Strea says, with her classic happy smile, "Kirito! Usagi! It is nice to meet you in a place like this!"

Kirito asks, surprised, "Strea? What are you doing in a place like this?"

Strea responds, "I was looking for something, but I got tired and I'm taking a break."

Usagi asks, "Looking for something?"

Kirito says, "Anyway, it's dangerous to be going in the dungeon like this, Strea."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "That's coming from the infamous SOLO 'Black Swordsman'."

Kirito glares at Lisbeth, who smirks, and Strea asks, "If that's the case, can I come with you, three? I promise that I won't be in the way."

Kirito says, "Aren't you taking a break? Maybe we should head back to town."

Strea responds, "I'm okay! And I'm in a hurry! So…please stay with me!"

Strea gives a 'puppy dog look' and Kirito says, with a sigh, "Okay, fine. Just listen what I have to say."

Strea says, with a happy smile, "Okay! I'll do whatever Kirito says!"

Lisbeth asks, with a smirk, "How much do you think that Argo will pay for this information?"

Kirito yelps and Usagi says, with a giggle, "Liz!"

Kirito clears his throat and he says, "Let's go." Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, Lisbeth, and Strea continue venturing on through the dungeon area and fight more of the monsters until they get to the next area of the floor of the dungeon.

After destroying another monster, Strea says, with a smile, "There you go! I'm not getting in the way, right?"

Kirito says, plainly, "You are right."

Usagi says, "We never said that you got in the way."

Kirito asks, "But since you are in a hurry, what are you looking for?"

Strea responds, "Something that will destroy this world…Maybe."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Something that will destroy this world?"

Strea says, "Yes, so we have to hurry…"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Okay, now, I'm getting worried."_

Kirito asks, "Do you even know what it is?"

Strea replies, shaking her head, "No. That's why I need to keep looking and encounter many things. I have to protect this world."

Usagi asks, curiously, "From what?"

Strea responds, with a smile, "Don't know yet!"

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Anyway, Kirito, you and Usagi are doing your best to complete the game! So, the two of you have to think carefully about your party members and which parties you have to team up with…"

Lisbeth asks, curiously, "What is this about?"

Strea says, "I think that Kirito needs another powerful 'big sister' to help him out. Usagi is good, but Kirito would do better with TWO 'big sisters' instead of one."

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh?"

Kirito says, "I don't think that anything is wrong with teaming up with the people that I already have and Usagi and I have worked well before despite us being solo players for a long time."

Strea says, "No, you can't be satisfied with what you have got now especially since I'll be a great help to you. You need to have balance in each party, but you need a strong members that can fight solo if need be. Usagi-chan fills that requirement very well. She is a powerful solo player just like you."

Usagi asks, with a quite suspicious tone in her voice, "Strea, what are you getting at?"

Strea says, "With Lisbeth, she needs to be less dependent on weapons and increase her physical strength."

Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Hey, my muscular strength has increased quite a lot…"

Strea says, "Oh, sorry. You need to increase your speed more."

Lisbeth says, "Well, speed isn't related to being a blacksmith, so, it isn't necessary."

Strea says, "In that case, you can't be a suitable partner to Kirito and Usagi. They are strong and fast, but not to mention that Usagi has very high agility too."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Lisbeth says, "As a partner, I'm…"

Strea says, interrupting, "Being a partner with Kirito, you need an explicit body type like mine and having curves where it should be. You need to have an attractive body." Strea then puts her hands on her chest area causing Kirito to blush and turn away.

Usagi says, annoyed, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Lisbeth says, "Being a player's partner is not related to body type, but it is true that Kirito is a man…"

Usagi nearly does an anime face-fault and she asks, drolly, "Seriously, Liz?"

Strea says, "It will make Kirito happy if his partner is a stylish girl!"

Usagi says, annoyed, "No way! Kirito isn't like that!"

Kirito responds, with a nod and nervous tone, "That's right. I don't choose my teammates based on style."

Strea says, "But I'm the most suitable one for Kirito. So, Kirito! Let's move on!"

As Strea walks on ahead, Usagi says, with a groan, "And Pyro complained that I was a 'bubble head'…" They head into the next area of the dungeon where they fight off more monsters and they arrive at the stairway for the next area.

Strea then says, "Oops! I'm sorry, Kirito, but I just remembered that I need to do something today! So, goodbye for now!"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Are you okay with stopping looking what you are looking for?"

Strea replies, "Yeah, I'm okay since I've progressed with what I'm looking for, so, I'm okay for today."

Usagi says, nervously, "Okay…"

Kirito asks, "Are you sure that you are going to be okay?"

Strea responds, "Yes, I'll be fine. Thanks, so bye!"

As Strea walks off, Lisbeth asks, "Is it okay to let her walk off?"

Usagi responds, "It's pointless to try to stop her. Like Asuna said: She is just like a storm."

Kirito says, "We also don't know what she is looking for. It's Strea's problem and there is a limit on how we can help her."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Yeah, you have a point, Kirito."

Kirito asks, "Shall we get going?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah!" Soon after, Usagi, Lisbeth, and Kirito venture into all-too familiar hallway and Usagi says, "This seems all too familiar."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Yeah. The boss might be up ahead. Let's take a look." Lisbeth nods her head and the three of them walk down the hallway until they find a pair of familiar huge and eerie doors.

Usagi says, "This is it."

Kirito says, "We've found the boss' chamber. Let's set the crystal and return back to Arc Sofia."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Right." As soon as they set the location for the corridor crystal, the three of them use teleport crystal to return to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 3, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the evening hours of the day in Aincard, we find ourselves at the teleport gate where Asuna is standing just in front of it surrounded by a large group of players including the Sailor Scouts, Digital Knights, and their friends.

Asuna says, "Thank you for coming everyone. Just recently we have found the boss' chamber for floor eighty-four. It is time once again to challenge another floor boss."

Sam comes forward and he says, "Our opponent is known as The Queen of Ant and this one is going to be tricky. From the information that we have gathered, this boss has a nasty acid attack and she has subordinate monsters with her."

Takashi tells the others, "That means that we are going to need to divide our forces: One group against the boss herself and the others to keep the subordinate monsters away from the boss fighting group."

Yamato says, "And there is the possibility a new set of minions will appear after a set of time if we don't defeat the boss in a certain time period."

Sam says, "However, it seems for the addition of the minions, this boss actually has two weaknesses: It is vulnerable to both blunt and thrust type attacks."

Dai says, "That means that mace and rapier type skills are going to be needed for this fight." Dai says, with a warm smile, "Good thing that I've got a talented angel with both."

Akari says, with a blush, "Cut it out, Dai-kun!"

Taichi crosses his arms and Junpier tells him, "Don't even think it, Taichi."

Taichi says, with a sigh, "Yes, ma'am." Yamato and Takashi smirk at Taichi and he glares at them.

Kirito tells Usagi, "Since you are able to use all Sword Skills with your current equipment thanks to your Mimic Skill being so high again, you can use rapier skills too. I think that you should be part of the group that attacks the boss directly while I become part of the team that focuses on the minions."

Mamoru says, "That's a good idea. The massive damage that your Duel Wielding skill does will work well for that."

Usagi says, "We're also going to need Liz too since her mace skills will come in very handy."

Haruka says, "Mizuno should also go since she uses Rapier Sword Skills attacks too."

Usagi says, "Kirito and I also want ask a favor of some of you, girls." As the Sailor Scouts look at Usagi, she asks, "Can some of you stay behind and watch Sinon?"

Kirito says, "After what happened yesterday, I'm concerned about her."

Michiru says, "Asuna told us what you told her happened yesterday."

Haruka says, "I've got a feeling that something traumatic happened to her in the past and she is trying to find a way to overcome that trauma."

Setsuna says, "I believe that you are right."

Tomoe asks, "What could have happened to Sinon?"

Kirito says, "I think that it is best that we don't ask her right now."

Makoto says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we are going to need Tomoe's help in this boss battle. Since she is a spear user, her attacks are also thrust type."

Haruka glares at Kirito and Usagi tells her, "She will be just fine with me, Haruka. Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen to her."

Haruka tells Usagi, "I trust you, Dumpling."

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Something tells me that I shouldn't be thankful for that one."_

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "And I will be along since I am also a spear user as well."

Hino says, "Okay, the rest of us will take care of Sinon and make sure that she doesn't do anything…over the top while you are gone."

Usagi says, "Thanks, girls."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "You have good friends, Usagi."

Usagi responds, with a smile, "Well, you are one of them, Kirito."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you feeling all right, Usagi?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "I haven't fully recovered from my shock…Mentally, anyway. However, this just makes me more determined to find him and make him answer why he did this. He knew long before he committed SAO and I need to know why this was more to him than his family." The others nod their heads in understand, but her beloved prince and her best female friends/sisters can't help to worry about her when they learned this information about her 'connection' with Kayaba.

 _ **January 3, 2025, Floor 84, Dungeon**_

Soon enough, we find the boss raid party entering the boss chamber where they find the boss, The Queen of Ant, a huge violet and dark red queen ant type monster, where she is flanked by three huge black ant monsters, Queen's Guard, surround her.

As the battle begins, Kirito shouts out, "Team A with me! Let's get those minions!" Immediately, a group of players from the raid group, including Dai and Mamoru, take off and attack the minions of the boss monster while another half of the boss raid party including Asuna, Lisbeth, Usagi, Akari, Mizuno, Michiru, and Tomoe, are assembling against the boss itself.

Asuna says, with a stern and commanding tone, "Team B, prepare to battle the boss!"

Usagi says, with a commanding tone, "Watch out for the acid attacks and try to clamp this overgrown ant's mouth shut!"

Lisbeth says, "That's not going to be easy, girl! This ant has got one big mouth!"

The Queen of Ant tries to take a bite out of them, literally, but the group manages to dodge and Usagi says, "Liz, less talking and more pounding this ant into the ground!" Usagi yelps as she dodges an acid attack from the boss monster in which Team B unleashes their assault with Asuna, Akari, and Mizuno striking with their Rapier Sword Skills each of them hitting with a session of **Quadruple Pain** , the 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill that has an immobilizing effect on a target, but since they were in quick session, the boss monster is paralyzed.

Lisbeth says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Michiru says, with a smile, "Our turn, Firefly."

Tomoe responds, with a nod, "Right."

" **Dancing Spear!** "

" **Revolve Arts!** "

Both Tomoe and Michiru hit The Queen of Ant with their own 5-hit Two Handed Spear Sword Skill combos, each, and strike a good sized blow to the currently paralyzed boss monster.

" **Mjolnir Hammer!** "

" **Dead Intersection!** "

Lisbeth slams the monster, hard, with a 4 hit Mace Sword Skill combo while Usagi uses a 5 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, which isn't as damaging as Lisbeth's combo, but she manages to inflict an attack down stasis condition on the boss monster. However, somehow, the boss monster shrugs off the paralyzing effect and The Queen of Ant is back in the fight in which three more Queen's Guard appears.

Dai says, "It looks like you were about the monsters coming back!"

Kirito says, "We need to keep them away from the team tackling the boss!" Team A renews their assault on the new minions of the boss monster while Team B continues their hard fight against the powerful boss monster which unleashes another acid attack, but while Team B manages to dodge, Aaron of the Knights of Blood Oath, in the wrong place at the wrong time, gets hit and gets hit with a paralyzing effect.

Aaron gasps, collapses, and he says, weakly, "Can't move…"

One of the Queen's Guard minions manages to get close to him and upon seeing this, Kirito shouts out, seriously, "He's hit! He can't move!"

Leafa yells out, "I've got this big brother!" Leafa, who had joined the group as part of Team A, swoops in and manages defeat the monster before it can even inflict any damage on him.

Kirito tells Leafa, "Good work! Get him to safety until the paralyzing effect is done!"

Leafa responds, putting Aaron on her shoulders, "Right, big brother!" Leafa then starts to drag Aaron away and she says, "It's going to be all right, Aaron-san."

Aaron asks, weakly, "You are…The Black Swordsman's sister…?"

Leafa replies, with a nervous smile, "Real-life, but my avatar comes from another VRMMO." Aaron is shocked, but right now, he knows that it isn't time to worry about as Leafa carries him away to a far corner of the room and out of the way of the fighting for the moment to keep him safe until he is no longer paralyzed.

Asuna shouts out, "Everyone, watch how you dodge your attacks! The other team has enough trouble taking care of the minions of the boss!"

Lisbeth says, "Easy said than done, Asuna!"

Akari says, "I'll see if I can use my shield!"

Usagi says, "Don't take risks, Akari!" The battles continues on, but it gets tougher since Team B is trying their best to dodge the attacks of the boss, however, also making sure that the boss' attacks don't hit the other team which results in Mizuno, Michiru, and a few others get hit and suffering paralyzing effects.

Tomoe says, shocked, "Michiru-mama!"

Usagi says, "Asuna, help them! I'll keep that overgrown ant off you!"

Asuna asks, "Are you sure?"

Usagi says, "We don't have time to argue, Asuna!" Asuna nods her head in agreement and leaps away with a few others to assist in the protection the paralyzed friends and comrades.

Akari says, "Let me help you, Usagi! **Linear Barrage!** " Performing the same technique that she used on the Floor 76, she hits the boss with 30 hit Rapier Sword Skill style combo that she causes massive damage to the boss, but not enough to knock it out for good. However, Usagi takes this chance to perform **Eclipse** , the ultimate 27 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, but while she manages to hit the boss really hard, it manages to survive in a small bit and manages to unleash a shock that knocks her and Akari, who is nearby down to the ground along with a few others.

Usagi thinks, nervously, _"Okay, I think that we are in big trouble."_ When she seems the boss looming over for a big attack, she thinks, nervously, _"Really big trouble!"_ However, before the boss could attack, it gets a spear jammed in-between the eyes thanks to Tomoe causing the boss to shatter into hundreds of data polygons when it loses the last of its HP.

Tomoe asks, "Are you okay, hime?"

Usagi responds, as she can move since her skill 'cool down' period is over, "Thanks to you." The last of the reappearing minions also vanishes and the words 'Congratulations' as the experience and col are distributed among the players causing plenty of them to cheer for the latest victory.

Mamoru goes over to Usagi and he asks, "Are you okay?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "I'm okay. Not like I haven't been down on my butt before."

Akari says, "Tomoe really got the last good blow in."

Tomoe responds, "I just protecting my friends and that's it."

Kirito says, "I think that plenty of the clearers feel the same way that you do, Tomoe."

Soon enough, the others that were paralyzed are getting back to their feet and Aaron tells Leafa, "Thank you for helping Leafa-san."

Leafa responds, with a smile, "No problem, Aaron-san."

Asuna says, "That was a hard won victory."

Kirito says, "It looked like we had the edge at first, but the boss proved that there is a reason that they are boss monsters."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kirito."

Mizuno says, "And most likely, they will get harder as we get to the top."

Dai says, with a grin, "That's something to look forward to, but if we work together, I'm sure that we can squash like that bug here."

Akari says, with a smile, "This bug wasn't exactly that easy to squash, Dai-kun."

Junpier says, "No kidding, Kari."

Miyako says, with a droll tone and a nod, "No joke, girlfriend."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we should get to the next town and activate the teleport gate."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun." Soon enough, the boss raid party, which had suffered no losses, assemble and leave for the next floor to activate the teleport gate to show that Floor 84 boss has been defeated the next floor is ready for exploration.

 _ **January 3, 2025, Floor 85, Nidola**_

In the main town of the eighty-fifth floor, Asuna comes out of the teleportation gate area of the main town of Floor 85, Nidola, after completing what's necessary to activate the teleport gate for this floor giving access to all players below this floor.

Asuna tells Kirito, "I'm done with the activation, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "That's good."

Usagi says, "Only fifteen more floors to go."

Mizuno says, "We are making good progress."

Kirito says, "Far better than we did back in the 'old days'."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kirito."

On the meanwhile, Aaron shakes the hand of Leafa and he says, "Thank you for saving my life."

Leafa responds, "As I said, it was no trouble. I'm glad that you are safe."

Aaron asks, "So, you are the Black Swordsman's sister?"

Leafa replies, with a smile, "Yeah. I really don't look like this. This is my avatar from another VRMMO."

Aaron says, amazed, "Wait! Other VRMMO? After this, I'm surprised that they came out with that kind of stuff!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah, the public was wary when SAO start of VRMMO, but my VRMMO is considered safe and the new Amusphere is much safer since it can't produce the same waves that can fry a person's brain that the NervGear can, but 'Full-Dives' a person just as good. And all other NervGears have been taken in by the government and trashed."

Aaron says, with a sigh, "That's a relief. That fucking monster can't drag anyone else into this."

Leafa says, with a smile, "You can see how safe Full-Dives is now when we get you home."

Aaron says, with a smile, "Home. That would be nice to see."

Leafa says, "Anyway, you should head back to town and get some rest."

Aaron says, with a smile, "Yeah, thanks."

Leafa heads off to join the others while Aaron looks back in which one of his comrades tells Aaron, "Don't even think about, you horn dog! If she is the sister to the Black Swordsman, I don't think that she is a 'light-weight'."

Another comrade retorts, "And 'beater' might actually turn into: Big brother beating your ass for looking at his hot sister like that!"

Aaron responds, nervously, "I wasn't thinking about Leafa-san that way!" Aaron's Knights of the Blood Oath comrade give off a few laughs and Aaron gives an annoyed tone as they prepare to head back to Arc Sofia and their new temporary guild headquarters to rest and prepare for the next day.

When Leafa rejoins the others, Usagi says, with a smile, "It seems like you have made a new friend, Leafa."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Not exactly, Usagi."

Asuna says, "Aaron-san is one of the most dependable members of the guild."

Lisbeth says, with a sly smirk, "And one of the many people that tried to court you back in the day, Asuna."

Asuna blushes from that and Kirito says, "Well, it isn't surprising since the male and female ratios in the game are so off-balance and I remember that you had your fair share since they think that you were cute with your freckles."

Lisbeth yells out, shocked and embarrassed, "Who told you that?" Usagi gives an 'innocent look' as she slowly walks away and Lisbeth yells out, catching this, "You did it!"

Usagi responds, with a nervous smile, "He is my best friend after all, Liz. Anyway, I'll…be scouting out ahead…Bye!" Usagi then zips off and Lisbeth races off after her while plenty of the others give laughs and/or nervous smiles at the scene.

 _ **January 4, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

At the area of Arc Sofia that contains the teleportation gate, Usagi and Kirito are walking along and discussing about things until they see Asuna in front of them.

Usagi shouts out, "Hey, Asuna!"

Asuna responds, seeing Usagi and Kirito, "Kirito-kun! Usagi-chan! What are you doing here?"

Kirito says, "We were just passing through. We can't help to wonder what's going on here."

Asuna replies, "I'm actually here to see something. A new guild has requested to join the front lines and I am here to meet them."

Usagi asks, "A new guild, huh?"

Kirito says, "It feels like you are doing an interview."

Asuna says, "It is nothing as serious as that."

Usagi responds, nervously, "Technically, it is because if they join the front lines, they are going to be in the deadliest of situations in this nightmare."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I have to agree with Usagi."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "You and Usagi have a point, Kirito-kun." Asuna says, with a smile, "Anyway, since that's the case, why don't you and Usagi-chan come with me? As two of the best players, your experience could prove valuable."

Kirito responds, "Huh? But I'm not good at such a thing…"

Asuna says, with an annoyed look, "I was thinking about stew hamburgers tonight, but let's change it to black bread instead."

Kirito replies, nervously, "Okay! Okay! I'll go! I want stew hamburgers!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's great, Kirito-kun!"

Usagi snickers and she whispers, "Wonder how much Argo would pay for this information, huh?" Kirito glares at Usagi, who gives an innocent smile, and later on, the three of them are together as a small group appears in which a handsome young man with blond hair, violet eyes, and wearing white, golden, and violet clothing with violet jewel on the top walks forward.

He says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Alberich."

Asuna prepares to greet them and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Why do I get the feeling of déjà vu here? Something about this guy seems familiar, but I'm not sure where!"_

Kirito looks at Usagi and he thinks, _"Is Usagi getting the same kind of discomfort that I'm getting?"_

Asuna says, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Asuna, vice-captain of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Usagi asks, with a smile, "Don't you mean 'Commander Asuna' now?"

Asuna glares at Usagi and Alberich says, "I've heard of you. You are known as 'The Lightning Flash', Asuna."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"He seems to be well-informed, but then again, Asuna is famous in SAO and that nickname is common knowledge here."_

Alberich says, "You are quite beautiful. You must be a real lady in the real world." Asuna becomes nervous and Alberich says, with a cool smile and tone, "I'm sorry. It is taboo to touch up on real world subjects here. Forgive me."

Alberich gives a slight chuckle and Asuna says, nervously, "Sure…"

Usagi thinks in her mind, her glare deepening, _"Okay, there is something about that guy that I really don't like! He seems give off a familiar feeling just like…just like Heathcliff…"_

Alberich says, motioning to Kirito and Usagi, "By the way, who is these two? They must be strong players to be around here."

Asuna responds, "These two will be observes for what happens today." 

Kirito says, "I'm Kirito. I usually go solo. Nice to meet you."

Alberich says, "Oh, the 'Black Swordsman'! It is thanks to you and the 'White Valkyrie' that we are able to come this far. We will do our best to become a force to the lead group and be prepared to crash through this place. Nice meeting you all."

Usagi says, a bit of nervousness in her tone, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Usagi."

Alberich says, "What shall we do for? Actually, I have a good idea. I think that it is best that we show our power to work together with everyone."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, I agree. I think that for this test that we should duel and I'll duel…"

Kirito says, interrupting, "Hold on, Asuna. I would like to take on this duel."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Huh? Kirito-kun?"

Usagi says, "I agree. Since Kirito is one of the strongest players in the lead group, he should know how this new guild stacks up. It doesn't seem fair, but since this is a test, I don't think he has to win."

Alberich says, "It is an honor to cross swords with the 'Black Swordsman'."

Asuna asks, nervously, "Can you hold on a minute, please?" Asuna escorts Usagi and Kirito out of sight and hearing range of Alberich and his group and she asks Usagi and Kirito, confused, "What was that all about?"

Kirito says, "I think that this is a bit weird. Usagi and I need for you to stay and observe with Usagi as I fight this guy."

Asuna asks, confused, "Huh? But…?"

Usagi tells Asuna, "Asuna, I'm getting a bad feeling from that guy: A 'Heathcliff type' of a bad feeling." Both Asuna and Kirito are surprised by this statement and their eyes show it.

Kirito tells Asuna, "Asuna, please."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Okay." Asuna and Usagi stand back as Kirito draws his two swords and prepares to duel with Alberich in which Alberich charges at Kirito with fast speeds and strikes with strong physical strength, but while that's so, Kirito notices the unpolished technique in Alberich's attacks and Usagi and Asuna see the same as they observe the same.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"This guy…His attacks are unpolished and there is no technique to them! He is just like some kind of super-strong rookie!"_ Alberich then distances him away and uses dust to try to blind Kirito, but Kirito rolls out of the way in which Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What a cheap shot!"_ Kirito then ends the battle by using a Sword Skill to knock him down and knock sword out of his hands.

Kirito says, plainly, "The duel is over."

Alberich says, irritated, "How can I lose? Is there something wrong with the data? This stupid game!"

Asuna says, solemnly, "Too bad, Alberich. Please contact me again when you gain more strength."

Alberich says, "I think that there is nothing more with my ability."

Asuna says, "It's not that you can fight in this game by having the strongest level. So, I'm sorry."

Alberich says, "I see. But you will someday need my assistance. Please contact me when that day comes."

As Alberich returns to his group and his group walks away, Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I really hope not because relying on someone like him will be a real pain in the butt and show that we have gone to an all-new low."_

Asuna says, solemnly, "That guy was weird…"

Kirito says, "I hope that he won't start trouble."

Asuna says, solemnly, "I hope so too, Kirito-kun."

Kirito asks Usagi, "How bad was your 'bad feeling'?"

Usagi responds, "That guy really creeps me out and what's wrong, I feel that deep down, I know him from somewhere, but I never saw him in my life."

Kirito says, "And something tells me that you might not have seen him during your exploration all over SAO."

Usagi nods her head and she says, "We need to talk to the others about him."

Kirito says, "I agree. Anyway, I plan to meet Argo today."

Asuna asks, "Argo is coming?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "We need to talk to her about something. Follow us, Asuna." Asuna, Kirito, and Usagi then head off, but as they head off, Usagi glances back in the direction of Alberich and wonder about him.

 _ **January 4, 2025, Hollow Area**_

Within an unknown part of the Hollow Area, Mimete is also watching Alberich and she says, with an evil grin, "Perfect."

And that's the chapter, everyone! It looks like we have a 'new player' in the game and Mimete is holding an interest in him. Why? Well, if you played 'Hollow Fragment' then I'm sure that you have a very good idea on why. Anyway, as usual, please read and review, and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	18. Truth and Deception

Well, you must be wondering about the situation with Leafa and Aaron, right? Aaron is one of the many 'extra characters' in Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment as part of the 'clearers' in that game storyline and I'm based my plans for him on the gameplay that I had done when I played Hollow Fragment. Minor spoiler alert! I can tell you that the result isn't going to be pretty, everyone. It is going to be a bit of character development for Suguha/Leafa for this story in which you know what she becomes in the original **Sailor Moon Online** storyline.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 18: Truth and Deception**

 _ **January 4, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's shop/inn, Kirito and Usagi are with Argo as they are discussing a typical 'business transition' with the information dealer of SAO.

Argo tells them, "I've been expecting you and Bunny-chan, Kii-boy."

Usagi says, with a huff, "You always have to call me that."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Well, your name does mean 'bunny' after all."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I know, Kirito."

Kirito asks Argo, "Anyway, do you have the information that I've been waiting for?"

Argo says, with a nod, "Yep, but it is a bit more pricy now."

Kirito says, "I'm not surprised. If I complete this quest, I can upgrade my equipment. I'm going to need it for the adventures ahead."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No joke, Kirito."

Asuna, who came with them to meet Argo, comes over and asks, "Kirito, what quest are you doing?"

Kirito says, "It is a quest for upgrading equipment, Asuna."

However, soon enough, the others appear in the room and Lisbeth asks, overhearing, "Wait! An upgrade type quest? Does it involve items? What's required to complete it?"

Usagi asks, seeing the others, "Huh? Where did you all come from?"

Makoto says, with a smile, "We've been around town for a while."

Asuna says, "They just arrived Usagi-chan."

Argo says, looking at the group, "Ah, you must the members of Bunny-chan's new guild!"

Tomoe asks, "Bunny-chan?"

Usagi says, nervously, "That's me."

Hino says, with a smirk, "Bunny-chan, huh? Not surprising since your name in here means 'bunny'."

Usagi responds, annoyed, "I know! I know, Pyro!"

Akari asks, "Who is this?"

Taichi says, nervously, "That's Argo."

Yamato says, also nervously, "She is an information dealer here on Aincrad."

Dai asks, "Information dealer?"

Argo says, with a smile, "It is what it sounds like. My job is to gather intelligence and provide it at a reasonable price unless it is information that needs to be buried for good."

Miyako says, plainly, "However, I would watch you if I were you since the words 'customer confidentiality' aren't part of her memo. Once you buy any information, she sells the fact that you brought that information to anyone that asks. There is a reason that she is known as 'The Rat'."

Haruka asks, "The Rat, huh?"

Argo says, with a smirk, "Well that wasn't nice, Miyako." Argo tells Dai, "By the way, for a few thousand col, I do have information about her that would be wonderful 'blackmail' material."

Miyako yells out, "Hey!"

Argo tells Miyako, "You paid me to keep it quiet and I have in which there was no problem since no one asked me about it."

Kirito asks Argo, nervously, "Don't you charge someone for even allowing them to know that you have that information?"

Argo responds, with a sly grin, "Let's just say that even a girl like me doesn't take an insult lying down and it doesn't mean that I don't use it as a business chance, Kii-boy."

Asuna and Usagi gain nervous looks and they think at the same time, with a nervous tone, _"Same old Argo."_

Takashi tells Minako, "See what Miyako means?"

Minako says, with a nod, "Yep."

Miyako tells Dai and Akari, strongly, "And you, two, better not be thinking about buying that information!"

Dai and Akari shake their heads and Dai thinks, _"I've got to find a way to meet this girl in secret later on."_

Lisbeth asks Argo, "So, this means that you know about me?"

Argo responds, "Of course. You are Lisbeth of Lisbeth's Smith Shop, the master macer and master blacksmith as well as a female. For an information broker, it is a must know."

Kirito says, "Wow, Liz is a celebrity."

Lisbeth says, with a blush, "No. Not really…"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Stop teasing Liz, Kirito."

Kirito asks, curiously, "So, Argo, you know about everyone?"

Argo says, "Agil, the shop owner and axe welder, Klein, and Asuna. I have met them all personally along with you and Usagi, Kii-boy. I already know about Lisbeth and Silica…"

Silica asks, surprised, "You know about me?"

Argo says, "You are the first to tame a feathery dragon. Of course I know about you. Silica the Dragon Tamer is well-known among the middle class players."

Silica says, with a blush, "I'm blushing right now."

Argo says, pointing to Yui, "I also know about little Yui-chan over there."

Yui says, surprised, "I wasn't expecting you to know about me. Miss Argo is well-knowledgeable."

Argo says, "I've hanged out with Kii-boy since floor one, so, I've heard quite a bit about you."

Kirito says, "Argo knows everything just as I suspect, but I don't remember about speaking too much about Yui-chan."

Argo says, with a grin, "I have my ways, Kii-boy."

Usagi and Kirito think in unison, _"Typical Argo."_

Argo says, "Well, I can't exactly say that despite how much I want to. I only heard rumors about the new people that are around you, two. And I don't sell rumors, I sell facts."

Usagi asks, curiously, "So, what have you heard…and how much?"

Argo says, with a smile, "For you: The usual, Usagi-chan." Usagi sighs and she pulls up her player menu to transfer some money from her to Argo in which when she sees the transaction, she says, with a smile, "Thank you, Bunny-chan."

Haruka says, with a glare, "Now, I'm starting to see why they are calling her 'The Rat'."

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "Be nice. There isn't a reason to get angry at her."

Haruka responds, with a plain tone, "Yet."

Argo then says, pointing to Dai and Akari, "Well, the big buzz is about those two."

Akari asks, curiously, "Us?"

Argo responds, with a nod, "The appearance of two new strong players not seen before including the new guy is a Duel Welder like Kii-boy and Bunny-chan is big news. Kii-boy is holder of the one of a kind Duel Wielding Skill and Usagi-chan holds the Mimic Sword Skill which allows her to use and replicate any Sword Skills possible in the game even if they are one of a kind skill like Kii-boy has. When 'Unique Skills' similar to what Kii-boy, Usagi-chan, who has another skill that she had before she had Mimic, and you-know-who had, it tends to get people talking around here."

Taichi says, "That means that they know about Kari's skills."

Argo says, with a nod, "That's right, Taichi-san. The girl that's just as skilled with the rapier as our legendary 'Lightning Flash' and can use it while wielding a shield at the same time has gotten the players talking added to the fact that she has her own Unique Skill that allows her to use her shield as a weapon."

Dai says, with a smile, "Guess we're becoming famous, Kari-chan."

Akari says, with a sigh, "Yeah, great."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I hear you girlfriend."

Argo says, pointing to Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts, "Next, there is our Bunny-chan's new guild. I heard that they mysterious came out of nowhere and they are supposed to be Usagi-chan's friends from the 'other side'. However, they have gained quite a reputation for themselves."

Tomoe asks, "We have?"

Argo responds, "That's right. You have proven a vital help to advancing the floors in assisting the assault team in all sorts of ways. I've already head quite a few things from the assault team players."

Haruka asks, curiously, "Like what?"

Argo gives a smile and Kirito says, "Not going to work, Haruka. And don't think that you can 'shake her down'. One, we are in a safe zone."

Usagi says, "And two, she has an agility heavy build in which she can outrun and outleap most players. Only Kirito, Asuna, and I are the only known ones that are able to keep up with her."

Haruka responds, with a smirk, "Want to bet?"

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "Haruka is type that would be considered strength, speed, and agility type."

Argo says, with a smile, "Interesting to know. I'll remember to repay you someday."

Haruka gives a glare and Taichi says, with a smile, "This is why you don't speak things so carelessly in the presence of 'The Rat'."

Yamato says, "When she confirms what you said is a fact, she has a 'new product'."

Hino says, with a plain tone, "That's good to know."

Makoto says, with a nod, "We'll remember it."

Minako asks, "So, if we want to ask about her and Usagi, we are going to have to pay for it?"

Argo says, with a nod, "I'll give this to you for free since you are new about me. That's right. Bunny-chan is quite famous around SAO and we have been friends for quite a while since us, fellow 'outcasts', tend to stick together, so, based on what you want to know, it is going to cost you quite a pretty penny."

Usagi says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Argo."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "Argo wouldn't be Argo if she didn't, Usagi."

Usagi responds, in the same droll tone, "Don't we know it, Kirito?"

Argo says, with a cheeky smile, "I have to say that I was quite surprised that our Bunny-chan has a boyfriend, but I heard enough reports from other players to confirm that it is true." Argo says, looking at Mamoru, "And I have to say that he is quite a catch. I'm a bit jealous, Usagi-chan."

Usagi gives a major blush and Hino tells Usagi, "You can't blame her for finding out since you really pine over him…even a lot more than usual."

Usagi responds, embarrassed expression on her face, "Well, I haven't seen him along with you, girls, for two long years. Even with my best buds here, it does get kind of lonely."

Makoto says, with a smile, "Don't worry, girl. We understand."

Argo asks Usagi, "By the way, I have heard that you and your big boy have been…?"

Usagi blushes a mad red, realizing what Argo is implying, and she shouts out, "Argo!"

Asuna shouts out, blushing red because she knows why Usagi is, "Argo, please don't finish that question!"

Argo responds, with a sly smile, "Okay…But your expression tells me all that I need to know, however, since it is unconfirmed, big sister will keep it under wraps." Plenty of the others sigh in relief and Argo says, with a sly smile, "However, it is now a fact that you have a boyfriend and that 'product' is still on sale."

Usagi dead-pans and Kirito says, with a nervous smile, "That's Argo."

Minako says, with a nervous smile, "Now, I see where she gets her moniker from."

Makoto asks, "But what about her whiskers?"

Kirito tells Makoto, "Don't ask since it will cost you one hundred thousand col."

Argo says, "Kii-boy is right on the money." Argo asks Usagi, "Anyway, can you give me an introduction to your brand new guild?"

Usagi responds, "All right, Argo. We are friends after all despite your 'tendencies', so, you won't have to pay me anything and I'm only going to give you their in-game names."

Argo says, "That's fair." Soon after, Usagi introduces Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts one after another to Argo and when she is done, Argo says, "Nice to meet you, all. Interesting name that you have your group, Bunny-chan. It does make me wonder…"

Usagi asks, a bit nervously, "Makes you wonder what?"

Argo responds, with a smile, "I'm not saying anything yet."

Kirito says, "I'll introduce the rest to you." Kirito says, motioning to Leafa, "This is Leafa."

Leafa says, a bit nervously, "Nice to meet you."

Argo says, "I heard about a fairy in the woods, but I have to admit that the word is true. You look like a real fairy."

Leafa responds, nervously, "Well…"

Argo says, shaking her head, "No, I'm not going to listen anymore for free."

Kirito says, clearing his throat while pointing to Sinon, "And this is Sinon."

Sinon says, plainly, "Nice to meet you."

Argo says, "I had heard that another Unique Skill had been discovered and unlocked."

Sinon asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Argo says, with a smile, "Your reaction is honest. Don't worry, I'll keep it under wraps."

Sinon says, plainly, "I hope so."

Usagi and Kirito weren't too sure and Strea asks, excitedly, "What about me? Do you know about me?"

Argo says, "All that I know is that you are a beautiful woman."

Strea says, excitedly, "She said that I'm beautiful! Thank you! I'm Strea, nice to meet you."

Argo tells Kirito, "Typical, Kii-boy. You are surrounded by pretty girls as usual."

Asuna asks, with a glare, "As usual? What does Argo mean 'as usual'?"

Kirito gives a nervous look and Usagi says, nervously, "Hey, Argo! Cut that out!"

Kirito says, nervously, "No kidding, Argo! Don't say such things!"

Usagi tells Kirito, "I think that we should pay now."

Kirito says, nervously, "Good idea."

Kirito transfers some money to Argo and when the transaction is done, Argo says, "Thanks for buying."

Asuna asks, "Shall we get started you two? What are the details of the quest?"

Lisbeth asks, "Since this is an updating quest, should I be the one with going with you, two, since I have blacksmithing skills?"

Asuna yells out, "Hey, Liz!"

Sinon says, plainly, "If it is upgrading weapons, I'm interested too."

Leafa says, "If that's the case, I'll go too. I haven't gone with a quest with Kirito for a while."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I really don't like where this is going."_

Strea says, with a pout, "No fair! I'm going too!"

Silica says, a bit shyly, "I want to go…with Kirito too!"

Kirito yells out, nervously, "Hey, everyone! Calm down!"

Argo goes over to the others and she says, "Kii-boy is quite the lady killer."

Takashi says, with a smile and nod, "Yeah, but I don't think that he wants to be and it isn't to his benefit."

Taichi, Yamato, and Dai say in unison, "No kidding!"

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "My, our princess' best friend here is quite popular."

Haruka says, with a smile, "I don't think that he wants to be."

Makoto says, "I've got to admit that he is kind of cute myself since he reminds me a bit of my sempai."

Usagi yells out, hearing Makoto's comment, "Mako-chan!" Makoto yelps as she hides behind Mamoru.

Minako says, with a grin, "Watch it, girlfriend. 'Big sister' might not appreciate that."

Argo tells Kirito, "Don't go overboard, Kirito."

As Argo leaves, Kirito and Usagi shout out in unison, "Very funny!"

Hino asks, curiously, "Why do I get the feeling that those two being siblings isn't that farfetched?"

Haruka asks Hino, "You are getting a feeling of déjà vu including when you met Leafa?"

Hino responds, "You too huh?" Haruka nods her head and Setsuna gives a nod as well as slight solemn look in her eyes despite trying to hide it in which Tomoe notices this and can't help to wonder about it, but decides not to bother the Sailor Soldier of Time for the time being.

 _ **January 4, 2025, Hollow Area**_

In the Control Area of the Hollow Area, Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Sora, and Kairi appear in the room where they go up to meet with Philia.

Usagi says, "Hey, Philia."

Philia asks, "Where is Dai and Akari, Usagi?"

Kirito says, "Lisbeth and Akari are working together on a project and Dai is helping them gather materials."

Philia gives a mental sigh of relief and Sora asks, "So, what's up for today?"

Mamoru says, "Our best bet to find Mimete is to continue where we left off."

Usagi asks, "So, we start where we fought that knockoff of Illfang?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "I'm not sure we can call that boss a 'knockoff', Usagi."

Usagi says, "Good point, Kirito."

Philia is giving a solemn expression and Kairi asks, noticing, "Is something wrong, Philia?"

Philia responds, "I'm okay, Kairi."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Are you sure, Philia?"

Philia replies, "I am, Usagi."

Sora says, with a smile, "Let's go then!" Soon enough, the group then teleports off and reappears in the room where they fought Detonator the Kobold Lord, the stronger Hollow Area version of the Floor 1 Boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord, in which they find a pair of a sliding doors and after going down a stairway that find themselves in a cavern with another gate in front of them in which they remove with the necklace.

Kirito says, "Okay, the seal has been broken."

Mamoru says, "We're going to need to be careful. This might be the final part of the Hollow Area and the location of Mimete's headquarters in it."

Usagi says, "She might become desperate."

Kirito says, "That means that we have to be extra careful." The group venture into the cavern where they faced off against plenty of scorpion and spider style monsters in which they didn't come out unscathed at some points in which they got hit with poison status once in a while, but they had plenty of antidote crystals and potions to work with.

After Sora is healed from poison, he says, "Thanks, Kairi."

Kairi says, "No problem, Sora, but you need to be more careful. These things are expensive and we have a limited amount."

Kirito says, "And if we run out of those, here, we are in big trouble."

Sora says, with a smile, "Right, my bad." The group ventures on until they arrive in an area known as Ring Forest where the enemies are mainly mushroom style monsters and monster fly trap type monsters like the ones that Kirito and Usagi fought against with Silica on Floor 47.

At one point, Usagi says, "Man! It has been one of those overgrown weeds after another."

Kairi says, with a nod, "And their poison effects are quite a headache."

Kirito tells Philia, "If you are worn out, we can take a break here."

Philia says, "I would like that. Sorry to be so much trouble."

Kirito tells Philia, "I don't think that this is trouble at all, Philia."

Philia says, solemnly, "I know…"

Kirito tells Philia, "You are acting a bit weird. Is something wrong?"

Philia says, with a weak smile, "No, nothing is wrong. You are really kind."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Well, that's Kirito for you."

But before they can say anything else, a male axe using player stumbles onto the scene and Sora says, "Hey! Someone is coming!"

Kirito says, "Hold on, Philia." Kirito yells out, "Hey, you over there!"

Usagi shouts out, "Are you okay?"

As Usagi and Kirito leap over to the player, the male player says, "A little more…A little more ahead…"

Usagi asks, "Hold up! You are tired! Shouldn't you rest?"

The player responds, warily, "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, I have to move on."

Usagi says, "No way! Your health is at the yellow!"

However, the player doesn't listen as the player heads off and Kirito shouts out, "Hey, please listen!"

Usagi asks, confused, "What is wrong with these players?"

The others come along and Philia says, "Kirito, it is dangerous for you and Usagi despite you being so strong!"

Kirito says, "I can't just leave him!"

Usagi says, "He'll die at this rate!"

Philia says, solemnly, "It's fine since we are…"

Kirito says, seriously, "It's not fine! Philia, you wait here! I'll bring him back!"

Usagi says, "Wait for me, Kirito!"

Philia says, "Why do you have to go this far? It could be a trap from an orange guild! There is that one…Laughing Coffin!"

Kirito says, "You may be right, Philia. However, I'll deal with it when the time comes."

Usagi says, "I've already seen too much death in this place. A place that should have been a fun new adventure…turned into a war for survival. I just can't let any more blood be shed on something that should have been at the core a game!"

Mamoru gives a concerned look at Usagi and Kirito says, "I feel the same way as Usagi, Philia. It would be like, to me, as if I committed PK if I didn't do a thing."

Philia mumbles lowly, "PK…"

Kirito says, "Anyway, we'll be back in a moment."

Mamoru says, "I'll come with you."

Usagi says, with a nod of understanding, "Okay." Usagi, Mamoru, and Kirito run off while Sora and Kairi stay behind with Philia in which Kairi gives a concerned look.

After a while, they return and Kirito asks, "We're back. Did anything happen?"

Sora says, with a smile, "Nope! Not surprising with me on guard!"

Philia asks, with a weak smile, "What happened with that person?"

Mamoru says, "We managed to get him to drink some potions."

Usagi says, "However, he refused to listen when he tried to tell him to get out of the area."

Philia says, with a weak smile, "I see…"

Usagi asks, "What's wrong with these players?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I wish that I knew. They are too reckless. They are too insensitive to danger."

Usagi tells Philia, "You, Dai, and Akari were right to say something is wrong with these players. They are completely…off."

Mamoru asks Philia, "Do you have any idea on their behavior?"

Philia responds, solemnly and looks down a little, "No." Philia thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"He can't escape this place…just like me…"_

Kirito asks Philia, "Are you okay, Philia?"

Philia responds, "I'm fine."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I'm not. I need to take a breather."

Kirito says, "Let's go back to the Control Area and take a breather." Kirito tells Philia, "Will it be okay with you, Philia?"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Yes, Kirito." Sometime later, the group is in the Control Area with Usagi looking at the control panel.

Kirito asks Philia, "Anyway, shall we remain here for a while with you, Philia?"

Philia says, shaking her head, "No, I'm okay."

Usagi asks, "Are you sure?"

Philia says, with a nod, "I'll be fine, Usagi."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, we should head back to town, get a bite, take it easy for a while, and then return."

Usagi nods her head and Kirito says, "Yeah." Kirito tells Philia, "We'll be back soon."

Kairi says, with a smile, "Bye, Philia."

Sora says, with a grin, "Later!" The group then teleports backs to Arc Sofia and Philia gains a solemn look.

Philia says, solemnly, "Kirito…Usagi…Dai…Akari…I'm so scared…" Within another part of the Hollow Area, Mimete and PoH are meeting with each other.

Mimete says, with a sneer, "This has better work!"

PoH responds, with a sinister smirk, "You worry too much and even if I die, there is nothing that they can do."

Mimete replies, "We'll see. You don't know that Moon brat as much as I do."

PoH says, with a sinister smile, "She may be strong along with that beater, but even she has her limits."

Mimete responds, "I want that wench to be a corpse." Mimete says, glowing with power, "And if you think about betraying me…"

PoH responds, with a wicked smile, "Never!" Mimete then walks away and when she is gone, PoH gives a sinister smile as he takes off too while neither of them see a pair of sinister glowing golden eyes in the shadows.

A deep dark male voice says, "Fool. They shall become one with the darkness." Back in the Hollow Area Control Center, the Usagi, Kirito, Mamoru, Sora, and Kairi reunite with Philia and they head off to continue on where they left off. They, soon, arrive at a place known as Void Area at Ginriogia in which this part of it is known as Ginriogia Sanctuary Upper Area which is a mountainous area just under the sphere that's the Control Center for the Hollow Area where there is a massive chasm with a pool energy that goes upwards towards the orb.

Usagi says, "Geez, it is so deep!"

Sora says, amazed, "I can't see the bottom."

Kirito says, "This is a good place to find treasure."

Philia says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Kirito asks, "Philia, are you sure that you are okay? Do you want to call it a day?"

Philia responds, shaking her head, "No, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something."

Mamoru gets a suspicious look and Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay." The group find a teleport stone in which they activate and continue on down the side of the chasm that contained a passage until they find themselves within a cavern which there is a man-made structure known Ritual Site inside in which they venture on and taking on humanoid boar monsters and humanoid Lizardman type monsters as well as mimic monsters known as Flesh Collectors.

At one point, Philia asks, "Kirito, there is some place that I want to go, it is okay with you and the others?"

Kirito responds, "I don't think that we have a problem with that." When Kirito looks at the others, they nod their heads and Kirito responds, "Lead the way." They go over to an area and Philia motions to an area of the wall in which they find a hidden door.

Sora says, amazed, "Whoa! A hidden door!"

Kirito says, "I didn't notice at all, but it isn't surprising that a skilled treasure hunter like you would know."

Philia says, plainly, "Yeah."

Mamoru is suspicious of Philia as they enter the hidden room, Usagi says, pointing to something, "A treasure chest!"

Philia says, "I'll open it. I need for the rest of you to keep watch."

Sora says, with a grin, "No problem!"

After Philia opens the treasure chest, disabling traps and such in the process, Philia tells him, "Kirito, you and Usagi never asked about why I killed and why I become an orange."

Usagi says, "Dai and Akari explained it to us. They said that a strange player attacked you and you had to fight back, but since the player was still green, it caused you to become orange."

Kirito says, "I have to admit that players here are very strange and one attacking you for no reasons doesn't seem out of bounds here. I just don't understand why these players are what they are." Kirito says, "Anyway, the color of a player's cursor doesn't match their personality. We trust Philia because we have fought side by side with you."

Usagi says, "It shows that you are a good person at heart, Philia."

Philia says, shaking her head, "No, I'm not."

Kirito asks, "What are you talking about Philia? Didn't you show that by helping us with Mimete and the Hollow Area?"

Philia says, with tears in her eyes, "No, I'm not! I killed someone…No, worse…I killed myself…"

Kairi asks, confused, "Killed yourself?"

Usagi tells Philia, "Philia, you aren't making any sense!"

Philia says, "Like Kirito and Usagi, I had wandered around these woods and just met Dai and Akari, but then someone appeared before me and that person was me."

Sora asks, "You?"

Usagi asks, "So, you fought yourself? Wait! That doesn't make any sense! Could it have been a player that looked exactly like you?"

Kirito responds, "It might have been a quest and some kind of mirror duplicate was made."

Philia says, shaking her head, "No! I wouldn't make that kind of mistake! I know a player from an NPC! It was me for sure!" Philia says, "Out of fear and surprise, I attacked and battled so hard and when I came to my senses, the 'other me' was gone and I had an orange cursor. That's because I killed myself…"

Usagi says, "Philia, it doesn't make any sense even for SAO! There is no way that there are two of you!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right, Philia! It is impossible even for SAO!"

Philia says, solemnly, "The weight of my crime will never go away even if my cursor returns to normal and I have to live in this shadow world forever. I just wish that I never met any of you including Dai and Akari, so, I would never feel this way."

Kirito says, "Look there has to be a way for you to leave this place, Philia. We'll find it. And we'll find the truth of what happened to you. Let's us find Dai and Akari and tell us what happened and figure out what happened to you on that day!"

Philia says, with a weak smile, "Thank you, Kirito. Please bear with me a little." Philia then pushes a switch and Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Sora, and Kairi yell as they fall down into another place.

A sinister male voice shouts out, "Goodbye and good riddance to you, Black Swordsman and White Valkyrie."

Philia says, solemnly, "I'm sorry…Kirito…Usagi…" Deep down in another part of the dungeon, the group gets back on their feet.

Sora asks, "What happened?"

Mamoru says, "We feel into a trap."

Usagi asks, "Why did Philia do that?"

Kirito responds, "I'm not fully sure, but I know that was PoH's voice that I heard."

Usagi says, realizing something, "Yeah, you're right!"

Mamoru says, "So, she has teamed up with that killer."

Kairi asks, shocked, "What? Why?"

Kirito says, "I don't know, Kairi. Something doesn't smell right. And the way that Philia was acting…"

Mamoru says, plainly, "You have a point. I think that she was trying to get us to turn back and she was implying a trap. I think that she was trying to get us to put two and two together."

Usagi asks, "Do you think that PoH forced Philia to help him?"

Kirito says, "Or trick her in some way, Usagi. Right now, we need to get out of this trap and figure it out." The group then finds that there was only one way out of the dungeon area that they are in.

Sora says, "Only one way out."

Usagi says, "And most likely, each area is a monster trap."

Kirito says, "We don't have much of a choice. We need to be careful."

Mamoru says, "Stay sharp everyone." The group ventures down the hallway and in each large room area of this part of the dungeon, monster traps are set off with strong monsters appear in which after a long session, they managed to find their way into an area known as Among Gods in a Fierce War and after some exploring, they manage to emerge back at the chasm area.

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "Finally!"

Mamoru says, taking out a potion, "Your health is below half, love."

Usagi responds, taking the potion from Mamoru, "Thanks, Mamoru-kun."

As Usagi drinks the potion, Kairi asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Kirito says, "We need to return to the Control Center and figure out our next plan of action."

When Usagi is done with the potion and the empty bottle shatters, she says, "Good idea, Kirito."

Sora asks, "What about Philia?"

Kirito says, "As much as I want to find her and get some answers in which she might need help, we have no idea on where she is even now."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Agreed. We have to regroup some place safe." The group then gets over to the teleport stone and returns to the Hollow Area Control Center.

Kirito shouts out, "Philia!"

Usagi responds, looking around, "She isn't here, Kirito."

Mamoru says, "Let's get back to the others. We have been in the Hollow Area for a long time thanks to our 'detour'." The others nod their heads in agreement and teleport back to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 4, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, the group exits out of the teleport gate when Asuna, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digital Knights come over to them.

Dai yells out, "What's this about you guys exploring the Hollow Area and not inviting us along?"

Akari tells Dai, "Dai, we were busy with helping out Liz."

Hino yells out, "Hey, Meatball Head, what's the big idea of worrying us so much? You know how late it is?"

Usagi says, "Sorry, Pyro. We…ran into a bit of trouble."

Makoto asks, "Trouble?"

Mamoru says, "It is a long story and Dai and Akari are going to need to explain something to us."

The others look at Dai and Akari, who look a bit surprised and nervous, and Haruka asks, "What happened?"

Kirito says, "Let's go in Agil's shop and we can talk about it there."

Asuna says, with a kind smile, "Okay." Within Agil's shop, the large group is joined by Leafa, Silica, Sinon, and Lisbeth in which they explain what happened.

When they were done, Kirito says, "That's why we have been gone so long. We couldn't message or use teleport crystals."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I'm just glad that you and the others are okay, Kirito-kun."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Geez, big brother. It seems like you and Usagi-chan get caught up in trouble."

Usagi says, with a blush of embarrassment, "We don't try to get caught up in trouble."

Lisbeth says, "That's because you and Kirito fell right into it, Usagi." Lisbeth says, with a smile, "But then again, it is typical for the two of you."

Usagi asks, solemnly, "Do you have to put it that way, Liz?"

Mamoru asks Dai and Akari, "Anyway, speaking of what happened, is this true?"

Akari says, solemnly, "Yeah, it is."

Miyako says, "Wait! There can't be two of the same person! It is impossible even for SAO!"

Dai says, "Yeah, we know! But it happened when we met Philia! A perfect exact duplicate of her appeared right in front of us! As if she was looking a mirror, but it wasn't a mirror! It was another Philia!"

Haruka says, "And out of fear, she attacked it."

Michiru says, "Well, you have to admit that it is understandable and she is trapped in 'game of death' after all. We can't be sure what kind of things that happened to her before she got trapped in the Hollow Area."

Usagi asks, confused, "How there can two of the same person?"

Kirito says, with a curious look, "There might be a way, Usagi…"

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh?"

Silica says, "I'm just glad that Kirito and Usagi are safe. However, I don't get why she deceived them, but maybe she is getting deceived."

Lisbeth says, "No way! She said sorry to them. She lead them into a trap where they could have died! That was PK!"

Sinon says, "I agree with Liz. You shouldn't go down into the Hollow Area for a while."

Dai yells out, "Hey! Hey! Watch it! Didn't you hear their story? They heard that rotten killer with them! He must have tricked Philia!"

Akari says, with a nod, "I agree with Dai-kun. She has got to have been tricked."

Taichi says, "Kari…"

Akari tells Taichi, "No way, big brother! We know Philia! We've been with her for a month in the Hollow Area! If she was like that, would we be here?"

Takashi says, "Kari has a point."

Sora says, with a nod, "I have to agree. Philia is a good person at heart."

Kairi says, nodding her head, "I agree with Sora. Philia is a good person. I know it."

Kirito says, "The evidence has got to make me agree with your sentiment, Kairi. There is something off about this and I believe that Philia was being used. But there are parts to this story that I still don't understand."

Usagi says, "So, we have to go back and find those answers."

Hino yells out, surprised, "You're kidding me!"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I don't like going into danger…as Sailor Moon or even now, but I really feel that I don't have a choice in the matter. Kayaba is a member of my family, past and present, and I have to stop him before SAO becomes more like the end of the Silver Millennium."

Makoto says, "Whoa…!"

Usagi says, interrupting, "Like it or not, I have his blood inside of me in one form or another. Not only that, but I have already seen enough death and enough suffering in SAO that makes what happened during my time as Sailor Moon look like…like walk through a flower garden. I'm not saying that the fight as Sailor Moon was easy…No way! I'm just saying I've learned a lot more harsher lessons than I ever did as Sailor Moon. I've been forced to grow up more than I have ever have before. However, despite who and what kind of person I am now, I'm not going to let anyone die in this place anymore despite who and what they are."

The Sailor Scouts are surprised by this and Haruka says, "Dumpling…"

Kirito says, "If Usagi is going after Philia, then so am I. I believe Dai and Akari that Philia is being used and deceived."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you and Usagi-chan would say such things. Do what you two feel right."

Lisbeth yells out, stunned, "Asuna, you are sending both of them back there?!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Liz, you know that those two would do such a thing if they felt that it was the right thing to do and we couldn't stop no matter what we said or do."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "That's for sure."

Usagi says, drolly, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Liz."

Asuna says, "And that's the point, Liz. It is who Usagi is or at least, how we know her. And Kirito-kun is Kirito-kun. So, it is better to support them to ensure their safety."

Sam says, with a smile, "Sounds like a certain Digidestined that we know."

As the others look at Dai, Dai says, annoyed, "Yeah, I know."

Akari says, with a warm smile, "And we prefer you that way, Dai-kun."

Taichi says, "Something tells me that you are going after Philia-san too."

Yamato tells Taichi, "Do you even have to ask that?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'll help too."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Usagi says, "Thank you everyone."

Kirito says, "This might sound strange, but I'm going to need Yui to come with us first."

The others are surprised and Yui tells her 'daddy', "Me? But I can't fight enemies."

Kirito says, "I know, sweetie, but there are no enemies in the Control Center and since you were once part of vast programming of SAO, I think that you can give us insight into the Hollow Area. I think that we should have taken you into the Control Area in the first place, but then again, I guess that we were too busy with clearing the game and exploring the Hollow Area while also fighting Mimete at the same time."

Yui says, with a nod, "That's right. It would be hard for me to interface since I don't have my administrative privileges currently, but I can give you an idea of I observe what you show me."

Kirito says, "Thank you, Yui. I've got a good idea on why Philia is the way that she is, but I still need answers. I think that I have an idea on who or what this 'other Philia' is, but I need to find answers first." Kirito tells Asuna, "I'll bring Yui to the Control Center so she can give us an idea on what the Hollow Area truly is and I'll bring her back right away."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I understand. However, you and the others must be hungry for that adventure."

Usagi's stomach growls and she says, "I could have a bite to eat." Plenty of the others giggle as they plan to rest up for a bit and then continue on.

 _ **January 4, 2025, Hollow Area**_

Within the Hollow Area, Usagi, Kirito, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi arrive with Yui in the Hollow Area Control Center.

Usagi says, "This is it. This is the Hollow Area Control Center."

Kirito says, "Usagi, Dai, Akari, Sora, Kairi, and I can teleport here, but other players can't."

Yui says, with a nod of understand, "Daddy, this is a concealed area used for development tests."

Mamoru asks, "Testing area? Wait! Do you mean for aspects of SAO?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "That's correct. This is a testing facility for implementing new elements for SAO development. Tests must be conducted for items, weapons, and skills before they are implemented into SAO or Aincrad itself."

Sora asks, "What for?"

Mamoru says, "Most likely to find out how they will affect the game and game play itself."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I believe that you are right, Mamoru. This place must show what the game play elements have been created would affect the balance of the game itself."

Yui says, "That's right. No matter how small based on how it is used, any small implement could possibly bring major errors into the game."

Mamoru says, "And to see if that would happen, the tests are conducted in a limited area."

Usagi asks, "So, basically, this is a testing facility for all of the aspects of SAO?"

Yui says, "That's correct, Auntie Usagi. Moreover, the facility has evolved since SAO started and it has adapted to the cruel gameplay that it is under now."

Kirito says, "Not surprising since I doubt that anyone in Argus other than Kayaba imagined such a thing until SAO started."

Yui says, "I'll try to research this place further in order to get a better idea."

Kirito says, "Thank you, Yui. I will need for you to do that, but right now, I'm worried her."

Yui manages to interface with the console and she says, "Daddy, I found something!"

Kirito asks, "What is it, Yui?"

Yui responds, "It is about this data. It is referring to player registration data, so, the player ID of the Hollow Area can be made."

Kirito asks, "ID from reference?"

Dai asks, "Translation?"

Yui says, "Daddy, you said that the players in this place were 'weird'. I need for you and the others to tell me exactly what you meant."

Mamoru says, "From what I can remember, they seemed to be very insensitive to danger and very 'blind' to their purpose."

Usagi says, "Yeah, the one guy that we met before we fell into that trap was so weird and continuing on in which we had to force him to take potion to recover his health."

Yui says, "That's because that like most 'players' in the Hollow Area are AI data made from reference."

Dai asks, stunned, "AI? Are you saying that they aren't 'real'?"

Sora says, "They seemed pretty real to me!"

Kairi tells Sora, "Well, we are all data in this world, Sora."

Sora says, with a nod, "Good point, Kairi."

Usagi says, confused, "They didn't really seem that different from the players that we know from Aincrad."

Kirito asks, "Yeah, Yui. I don't doubt you, but it is hard to believe. If they are AI duplicates of real players, what's the point of all this?"

Yui responds, "I don't really know, but my theory is that it is more effectively test the deep psychologies of the players of SAO."

Kirito asks, "So, why can Usagi and I come here? There is also Dai and Akari too with Sora and Kairi also fitting in."

Yui says, "Based on what I can gather, you and Auntie Usagi are considered high-rank test players. High-rank player skills are needed to test those irregular behaviors that AI can't distinguish. I think that's why Daddy and Auntie Usagi can come here. I also think that Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are considered something similar to you and Auntie Usagi in which they bring powerful 'unusual factors'."

Mamoru asks, "Unusual factors?"

Kirito says, "The Keyblades and the powerful skills from here that Dai and Akari acquired."

Yui says, with a nod, "That's correct, daddy. From what I can see, Philia's name isn't on the test player list."

Kirito says, with a nod of understanding, "I see."

Yui says, "Based on what I have researched, I think that Philia managed to come here under some kind of 'special circumstances'."

Kirito says, "Thank you, Yui. I'm getting a better understanding of the situation. Let's get you back to mommy before she really worries about you."

Yui says, with a smile, "I'm glad that I could really help, daddy." Soon after, Kirito and Yui leave the Hollow Area for a short time and Kirito returns to rejoin the group.

Mamoru says, "Basically, those 'players' in the Hollow Area are actually AI duplicates used for testing how human mental and emotional states affect the game player with weapons, items, and skills."

Akari asks, "So, could that mean that 'other Philia' was an AI duplicate of her?"

Kirito says, "It sounds like it, Akari. And it sounds like that it is a source of Philia's troubles."

Usagi asks, "How so?"

Kirito says, "We're going to need more evidence before I can come to any conclusions."

Sora asks, "So, where do we start?"

Mamoru says, "The best place is the area that we were at before."

Kirito says, "Good idea." The group then uses the teleportation system to teleport themselves back to the last teleport stone that they activated: The one at Ginriogia Sanctuary Upper Area. At said location, the group then heads off into the distance to find Philia and they start exploring various areas filled all types of different monsters and getting through a few close calls in the process. Later, they find themselves on what looks like a platform going towards a column of blue light.

Usagi says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Kairi asks, "What is it?"

Kirito says, "I'm not sure. Maybe it is used for teleportation." The group ventures to and into the column of light in which they find that it is like a massive teleport stone in which they use it to teleport down to an area known as Ruin of Info.

After they step out of the column of light, Mamoru says, "It seems like the lower floors are locked from us. We are going to need to unlock them to venture on."

Dai asks, "So, what are we waiting for?" Without hesitation, the group ventures into an area known as Genome Research Lab and they explore around in which they run into a strong Field Boss type monster, Triple Eater, which took a significant amount of work and it left Akari and Kirito paralyzed at one point, but they manage to pull through.

Kirito and Akari drink potions and when they are done, Akari says, "Thanks, Dai-kun."

Dai says, with a nod, "No problem."

Usagi says, "That was one mean guard dog."

Sora tells Usagi, "You should have seen Cerberus, Usagi."

Mamoru says, pointing to something, "Look there." The group then looks to see a podium with a green crystal on top of it and Kirito activates it in which a voice message says 'First verification carried out'.

Kairi asks, "First verification? Is it to unlock the gate?"

Kirito says, "Most likely, we're going to need to find the others most likely."

Mamoru says, "And we need to be careful. We can't be sure that this isn't Mimete's headquarters." The others nod their heads in agreement and they venture on in which they manage to find the other 'verifications' that they need in which they head back to the teleportation area and they teleport to the lower floors. At the lower floor, Area System Console Room, they activate the teleport stone right in front of them and start to explore until they find a room containing a console.

Usagi says, "A console!"

Kirito says, "Yes, Usagi. It is like the one in the Control Center."

Akari asks, "Do you think that Yui could get any information off it?"

Kirito says, "I think so. Wait here. I'll bring Yui with me."

Usagi says, "We'll be waiting Kirito." Kirito races off and uses the teleport stone to return to the Control Center. After a while, Kirito returns with Yui and brings her to the console.

Kirito says, "This is it, Yui."

Yui's eyes widen at the sight of the console and Usagi asks, "Can you access any information from here?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, Auntie Usagi. I believe that I can access the management system of the Hollow Area from here."

Kirito asks, "Can you see what's inside?"

Yui says, "I'll try."

Dai says, "Have a blast!"

Akari asks, with a teasing smile, "Seriously, Dai-kun?"

Yui goes through the console and after a few tense minutes, she says, with a smile, "It's opened!"

Usagi says, "Great job!"

Yui gives a smile and she then goes through data in which Yui says, her eyes widening, "Daddy, it just went through the sequence of checking the player data and AI data and it found errors!"

Kirito asks, "What do you mean?"

Yui says, with a nod, "There is an error is the checking of the data. In the Hollow Area, the AI players are created based on the data of existing players."

Usagi asks, "If that's true, why haven't we seen any duplicates of Kirito or me?"

Yui says, "That's because they weren't meant to exist at the same time and place. In order to avoid such a thing, multiple checks of the ID are made."

Kirito says, "That means that since Usagi and I have come to the Hollow Area, the AI versions of Usagi and I would have been wiped out."

Yui says, "That's right, daddy. It is set that the AI would be deleted as a priority. When it is identified that there are identical players in the Hollow Area, it will be judged no good for two of the same ID to exist at the same time and the AI ID would be deleted. It is because if both of them exist at the same time, it would cause errors to exist within the test data used by that person. With the multiple check system, it shouldn't be possible for any player to meet their AI counterpart. However, it seems like there were errors in this multiple check system and I think it was caused by…"

Kirito says, with a nod and interrupting, "Yeah, I think I get it now, Yui. It was from that time."

Usagi says, realizing, "The day of our battle with Kayaba on floor seventy-five!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "When the 'glitch' happened." Kirito asks Yui, "Do you know whose player data is in error?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "Yes, I know. It's Philia."

There are gasps and Kirito says, "Thank you, Yui. Now, the mysteries are starting to make sense."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I understand too. On the day that the glitch happened, Philia, from wherever she was in SAO on that day, was teleported into the Hollow Area…"

Akari says, adding, "…Where she met us because we were teleported into SAO and into the Hollow Area directly. And once there, she met her AI counterpart."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right, Akari. The multiple check function was off-line at that point in time and in a panic, she attacked her AI duplicate."

Yui says, nodding her head, "Irregular incidents that shouldn't have happened keep accumulating and Philia has been changed into a special status, daddy. It could be identified as an error."

Kirito says, "Namely her orange status due to the fact that she attacked her AI counterpart which she should have never met in the first place and that error must also keep her locked in the Hollow Area."

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, daddy. However, I can't fix the error from this console. It is necessary to get access to the console of the Center Control somewhere in the Control Area."

Usagi says, "That means that there is a secret area within the Control Area."

Dai says, drolly, "And that means that we have to find it. Just great."

Kirito says, "Okay, I'm going to take Yui back and then return here. We are going to need to look for Philia."

Yui says, "I've made it easier since I've unblocked any areas of this section of the Hollow Area were locked."

Kirito says, "Thanks, Yui. Let's get you back to mommy and then we can move on from here."

Yui says, with a smile, "I'm glad to help, daddy." Soon after, Kirito and Yui get back to the teleport stone and teleport away to return Yui back to Arc Sofia.

As they wait, Usagi asks, "So, did Philia think that she was actually her AI duplicate?"

Mamoru says, "It would seem so."

Sora says, "And that PoH guy must have taken her distress and turned her against us like that!"

Usagi says, "That would like that fiend."

Dai says, "Asshole!"

Usagi asks, "Wait! Doesn't it mean that that PoH in here is also an AI?"

Mamoru says, "I believe that's right. However, somehow, he had become very self-aware and started moving on his own. Yui was just a mental health counselling program, but the errors caused her programming to get corrupted, however, the positive energies from Kirito and Asuna managed to 'reboot' and it also caused her, a 'blank state', at the time to learn enough so when she remembered her true purpose, she had gone beyond her programming. Remember, Digimon are living beings of digital information that evolved from the information from our interconnected computers and world."

Akari says, "And that means that other AI might be able to become self-aware like Yui did since SAO is such a flux state."

Mamoru says, "And Mimete would love to take advantage of it, Akari. If she finds a way to take control and break free the AI into Aincrad itself, we are going to have a nightmare on our hands."

Usagi says, drolly, "Oh, just great."

Just then Kirito's voice booms, "That means that we have to stop her at all costs." Everyone then looks to see Kirito come back into the room alone.

Sora says, "That was quick."

Dai asks, "So, where should we start?"

Kirito says, "The only area that we haven't looked: The middle floor."

Mamoru says, "That's it." The others nod their heads and take off and sometime later on, within an area known as Bacteria Corridor, we find Philia and PoH or at least the Hollow Area version of him together in a room.

PoH says, "Yeah! Good work, Philia."

Philia says, "I have to help Kirito and the others. Just finish what you need to do. It's done. Don't ever appear in front of us again."

PoH says, "Yeah, you have done your work well. The beater and his friends are most likely dead by now."

Philia asks, shocked, "What do you mean?"

PoH says, "Why do you look so surprised? You look like you got a surprise present or something."

Philia yells out, "You said that you wouldn't kill them!"

PoH responds, in a taunting manner, "Huh? Did I say that? Sorry. I've forgotten to tell you that many have fallen into that trap and none of have come out."

Philia yells out, angrily, "How dare you lie to me?"

PoH retorts, in a taunting tone, "That's why I feel sorry and I'm telling the truth now. Oh, so good! You look like you are about to cry!"

Philia says, angrily, "I'm going to help Kirito!"

PoH says, "Don't be in such a rush. The wretched beater is a powerful one, right? Not to mention that he has Kayaba's wretched niece with him, right? So, let me say one more thing: Thanks to you that beater and his wench of a friend are gone now. Now, the best party can start now."

Philia asks, "What is your purpose?"

PoH says, "If SAO is cleared, then the Hollow Area is gone and there is no need for tests. But thanks to you, I can enjoy killing forever! I'm grateful."

Philia responds, shocked and nervous, "Killing forever? What are you talking about?"

PoH replies, "You have chosen this path. Killing Kirito, a person that you care about so much, along with his wretched friend, the White Valkyrie, you have forsaken even your so-called friends, Dai and Akari, to kill forever!"

Philia yells out, in disbelief, "No, you're wrong! You're wrong!"

Philia starts to shed tears down her virtual face and PoH says, "Laughing Coffin is ready to welcome a rotten killer like you. Now, let's enjoy our killing spree together!"

Philia responds, in disbelief, "I'm not like you! You're wrong!" Philia falls to her hands and knees and she says, her face widen with pure terror, "I didn't do that."

PoH asks, "Shall I kill you?" He then kicks her and she rolls over in which he says, slowly walking over to her, "I'm sorry. Did that hurt? I didn't think so since we are in SAO."

Philia says, with tears in her eyes and her expression showing complete horror and disbelief, "All I wanted is to stay with Kirito…Usagi…Dai…Akari…"

PoH then grabs her head, slams it into the floor multiple times, and he says, "No! No! This will not do. You started it and you gave up thinking that you can just leave it. This will not do. Your parents and teachers taught you better than that." He kicks her again and she lands on her back on the ground.

Philia says, weakly, "I'm sorry, Usagi…Kirito…"

PoH says, annoyed, "Not so interesting anymore." PoH grabs her by the collar, lifts her in the air, and he says, "I have no use for you anymore, so, farewell." He takes out his weapon and prepares to behead her, but as the blade start to pierce her avatar's neck, Kirito zips and cuts off PoH's arm that's holding onto Philia's collar causing her to fall to the ground. While PoH leaps back, Philia looks up to see Kirito.

Philia says, weakly, "Kirito."

Kirito says, "Geez, I've been looking for you, Philia."

Soon after, the others come in and Akari asks, "Philia, are you okay?"

Philia says, weakly, "Akari…Dai…Usagi…"

Usagi says, drawing Lunar Excelsior and her Keyblade, "Mamoru, keep an eye on Philia."

Mamoru says, "But…"

Usagi looks him in the eye, he sees the determination in them, and she says, "This is something that Kirito and I need to do."

Mamoru nods his head and PoH says, with a sinister smile, "I knew it! You, two, are harder to kill than roaches!"

Usagi says, "PoH…It has been a while."

Kirito says, with a glare, "You look the same as ever: Evil."

Philia asks, "Kirito, why?"

Kirito says, "Didn't I say that I was going to help you? It is basic as that."

Philia says, "But I betrayed you…All of you…tried to kill you…"

Usagi says, solemnly, "You aren't the first to fall to PoH's tricks, Philia. He used your suffering to manipulate you, Philia." Usagi says, with a glare, "One of his best tricks."

PoH says, with a sinister smile, "How sweet. If I had a heart, it would be bleeding right now. I knew that you wouldn't die so easily not when the party is going to start."

Kirito asks, "What do you mean by that?"

PoH says, "I had a revelation and I got scared by it. It made my dead Hollow heart scared! It was so shocking!"

Akari says, "So, he is an AI version of the original jerk."

PoH says, continuing his rant, "All I wanted is to kill people! The facial expressions of the Hollow are so great when they die. I also got wonderful presents as I hunted them down."

Usagi asks, confused, "Presents?"

When PoH showed one of his hands, he has the same pattern as Usagi and Kirito and Akari says, "That pattern!"

Mamoru says, "The system must have classified him as a high-rank test player."

PoH says, "I got to know the truth about this world when I investigated the Control Area and about Philia too. It didn't matter to me at what I am or what the Hollows are as long as I get to kill people…"

Dai says, with a sneer, "Sicko."

PoH says, with a sneer, "That is until you and that witch came."

Usagi responds, "Forgive me if I'm not sorry, sicko."

PoH says, "If you clear the game, I disappear, right? However, I intend to make an eternal paradise. I can update your world with this and the Hollow Data. If your world becomes the Hollow Area, I can enjoy killing forever!"

Kairi says, shocked, "You are really sick!"

Kirito asks, "Do you know what will happen to you?"

PoH asks, "I don't know. The 'real me' is also me, right? Why does he get the chance to live to kill while I do not?"

Kirito says, "If the 'you' in Aincrad knew this, he would ask the same thing."

Usagi says, "Or more like just kill him to make sure that he lives to kill again."

PoH says, with a sinister smile, "Maybe because I would do the same to him. But for now, I have to do this ugly job myself. So, give me your screams White Valkyrie and Black Swordsman!"

Kirito says, "We don't plan on going easy on you, you scum."

Usagi says, with a glare, "You manipulated Philia as she was confused and scared."

Kirito says, with a deadly glare, "And I plan to make sure that you get what you deserve, PoH!"

PoH responds, "Then it's show time!" PoH then charges in and attacks both Usagi and Kirito in which they easily dodge the attack in which he charges at incredible speeds and swiping with his meat cleaver knife.

Mamoru draws his sword and Usagi shouts out, "No, Mamoru! Please stay with Philia! This is between him and us!" Mamoru is reluctant, but he trusts his beloved, however, this out of character action of hers, before SAO anyway, leaves him quite concerned through also somewhat proud at how much stronger she has become while still worrying about what 'price' that she had paid for her new strength. PoH attacks her with renewed vigor, but Usagi easily dodges the assault.

PoH responds, "I'm going to enjoy cutting off those pigtails!"

Usagi replies, "If you could, you wouldn't have tricked Philia to do your dirty work, you fiend!" As they continue, PoH seems to drive Usagi to the wall, but she leaps up to the wall, leaps off it, and lands a strong kick to PoH's face causing him to stumble back.

Kirito says, "Good work, Usagi! Switch!" Kirito then leaps into the fight and PoH and Kirito fight each other blow for blow in which Kirito then uses **Cross Block** to block another attack from PoH.

Usagi shouts out, "Kirito, switch!" Kirito then throws PoH away in which he looks to see Usagi coming in with a **Vorpal Strike** using her Keyblade right at his chest, but PoH manages to dodge out of the way and he prepares to cut Usagi in two only to find that she has spun around and her sword is glowing to indicate another Sword Skill has been activated. Usagi then slams PoH with a **Horizontal Square** , her Keyblade glows and Usagi hits her foe with a **Vertical Square** , she then hits him with **Vertical** with her sword, and finally, using her Keyblade once more, she comes in with another **Vorpal Strike** that hits with such speed that after going a bit, PoH is flung off her Keyblade and sent slamming into a wall, but the wall isn't destroyed since it is an 'immortal object'.

PoH walks out and he says, weakly, "Well, fine." He then collapses and shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

The others, minus Kirito and especially Mamoru, are shocked and Dai says, "Whoa! A five 'hit' Skill Connect! Awesome!"

Kirito says, "Usagi went at him full force only because she knew that he was a duplicate of the original monster of Laughing Coffin."

Usagi says, "Even if it is him, I could never kill him. I can never kill anyone for any reason."

Kirito says, a bit solemn in his eyes, "Good rule."

Dai tells Philia, "Philia, let's get back to the Control Center."

Philia says, solemnly, "Yeah." Back at the Control Center, Kirito and Usagi look through the computer and Usagi shakes her head.

Mamoru asks, "Anything?"

Usagi says, "Nothing, Mamoru-kun."

Kirito says, "We can't find anything about the update that PoH mentioned. We might need ask Yui something about this."

Philia says, weakly, "I know where that console is."

Akari asks, surprised, "You do?" Philia then goes to the center of the Control Area and pushes some buttons on the floor creating a teleport gateway down into the floor of the Control Area.

Philia says, "We can jump into the gateway to reach the dungeon within the Control Center."

Dai says, excitedly, "That's awesome!"

Philia says, solemnly, "The console is down there. I tried to get in, but it said that I needed to defeat the boss first."

Sora asks, "Another one?"

Mamoru says, "It isn't too surprising and this is most likely, Mimete's hideout. She was hiding under our feet all along."

Dai says, plainly, "Should have known."

Philia asks, "Kirito…Usagi…Can we talk?"

Kirito says, "Okay, let's all talk."

Philia says, "When I came here, I felt a void in my heart and I had wondered who I was. So, with Dai and Akari, I fought to survive and it was struggle for us, but it was even more for me. And then you came into the picture and I have to say that it was a bad way to meet you two."

Usagi says, "That's putting it lightly Philia."

Kirito says, "Well, if we didn't come here, we wouldn't have met."

Philia nods her head and she says, "I was scared. I didn't say anything to Dai and Akari to worry them and the void scared me. But being with them and being with you and Usagi, Kirito, filled the void and the feeling vanished. Normally, meeting an unfamiliar orange player would drive off any player, but you, two, stayed by my side."

Kirito says, "You might have an orange cursor, but you have shown that you aren't like the typical orange players, Philia. I really care about you."

Philia asks, with a blush, "You do?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "You are an important friend."

Philia says, with a pout, "You would say that Kirito."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Oh, great. Forget love triangle! This is a major anime style harem story going on here!"_

Akari tells Philia, "Anyway, Philia, we know the truth about your orange cursor! It is a mistake!"

Philia asks, "A mistake?"

Mamoru says, "The 'other Philia' that you met and fought was your AI duplicate made for this area. Normally, you and your duplicate shouldn't have met, but when you were flung here, SAO suffered a strong 'malfunction' and it caused you to meet. Normally, if the player and his or her AI duplicate exist in the same player, the AI duplicate would have been deleted by the system. But since the system was suffering from error and before it reset enough to see that you and your AI were in the same 'realm', you met your AI duplicate and attacked it in a panic. Since it was technically a player, it marked you with an orange cursor, but it is an error and that's why you are most likely stuck here."

Usagi says, "We know that you are actually trapped here. It is because of the error in your avatar."

Philia asks, amazed, "But how can you be so sure?"

Kirito says, "We had it checked and you are a player same as all of us, Philia."

Philia starts to shed tears and she says, with a weak smile, "Thank you, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a kind smile, "It is nothing, Philia."

Dai says, "That's the good news. The bad news is that we don't know how to fix the 'bug' in your avatar to let you come back to Aincrad with us."

Mamoru says, "I think that the answer is obvious. The console that we need to fix the error in Philia's avatar is in the final dungeon within this area."

Akari says, "The bad news is that Mimete is most likely waiting for us with whatever traps."

Kirito says, "And that means that we are going to have to be ready for anything, everyone." The others nod their heads and they start to prepare for their final major adventures in the Hollow Area. Deep within the sphere that's the Control Center, Mimete is pacing around like a caged animal.

Mimete yells out, angrily, "That wretched fool! I shouldn't have trusted him at all!" Mimete says, with a sneer, "I'll do it myself!"

Just then a dark male voice says, "I don't think so, witch."

Mimete shouts out, looking around, "Who dares?!" She then spins around only to get impaled by a blade of energy and she gasps out in shock as dark skinned, silver haired, and dark golden eyed male wearing the hooded cloak and clothing of Organization XIII appears before her. Mimete croaks out, "Xemnas, you…"

Xemnas responds, "Belong to no one, Mimete. As the other AI has done, I have gained my own awareness. I know that I am not my counterpart and thus, I plan to do thing my own way. This world shall be my new 'Kingdom Hearts' and a new 'digital universe' awaits me."

Mimete says, with a sneer, "You will pay…"

Xemnas says, "Even if I do, it will be by your hand." Xemnas then unleashes a blast of energy that vaporizes Mimete instantly while Saix appears behind them afterwards.

Saix says, "Good riddance. She was…a tire."

Xemnas says, "Indeed. Now, it is time for the final battle."

Saix says, "Sora might not have his magic, but he still has the Keyblade and there are still the Princess of Heart and the two others that weld the power of the Keyblade. We must unite into one force to stop them."

Xemnas says, "And when they are gone, there will be nothing to stop the new universes for us to create a perfect order of light and dark in balance for all eternity." Xemnas and Saix smirk evilly as they head to start their plans for the final battle in which they don't notice a pair of familiar feminine eyes before they vanish.

And that's the chapter, everyone! Anyway, we are getting to the final part of the last battle within the Hollow Area for this fanfiction story, everyone. It seems like Mimete is finished off, huh? Well, don't count your chickens before they hatch everyone. You are going to have to wait and see, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	19. Prelude to the Final Venture

While the part of my story that focuses on the Hollow Area is going to end, don't think that this is the end of the story, folks. There is still the rest of Aincrad to take care of, remember? And while I'm not going to give too much away, I learned of when 'Sword Art Online: Lost Song' is going to come to North America and such in which I want this story to be done before it does because I plan to create a sequel through it may or may not have any bases on that video game.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 19: Prelude to the Final Venture**

 _ **Unknown time, Kingdom Hearts universe, Radiant Garden**_

Inside of the home universe of Sora and Kairi, we find ourselves within Radiant Garden, the ruler of Disney Castle and Keyblade Master, King Mickey, is with Riku, best friend of Sora and Kairi and the newest Keyblade Master, are with Cid, Leon, and Yuffie.

Leon asks Cid, "Are you certain that this is going to work?"

Cid responds, "Kiddo, are you doubting my work?"

Leon replies, "No…I'm doubting if it won't get manipulated or controlled by someone or something else like our security system."

Cid retorts, with a snort, "Smartass brat."

Riku says, "We are going to need Sora and Kairi back home and we aren't sure where they are."

King Mickey says, "I know. I'm worried about them, Donald, and Goofy."

Yuffie says, with a grin, "Don't worry, your majesty. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy that we are talking about."

Riku says, "I know, Yuffie. However, we can't be sure in what kind of world that they are in."

Leon says, "All we do know is based on what the probe sent back is that it is another 'cyber world' much like the world inside of our computers and that alternate 'digital world' that you and Sora went into that one time during your test to become Keyblade Masters."

Cid says, "Well, with what we have, we can get them back here in no time, but we are going to need to send someone after them."

Riku says, "That's why Mickey and I are going after them."

Yuffie says, "But with Xehanort on the loose, we are going to need Keyblade welders."

Mickey responds, "If we lose Sora and Kairi, then it won't matter since we have to play the game much like Xehanort has thrown it out for us like Master Yen Sid told us."

Leon says, "Basically, you need the seven Keybladers of Light to counter his thirteen of darkness."

Riku says, "Like it or not, Xehanort has set the rules and the Princesses of Heart are under threat again in which Kairi is one of them. We need them and also Sora and Kairi are my friends and I'm not going to abandon them."

Mickey says, "I know, Riku."

Riku thinks in his mind, _"Sora…Kairi…We are coming and you will be home soon."_

 _ **January 4, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within the world of SAO, we are back on Floor 76 where within Agil's inn/shop, Mamoru, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Agil, Yui, the Sailor Scouts, the Digital Knights, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi are assembled together and discussing what has happened recently within the Hollow Area through Yui had informed Asuna about what she found out within the Hollow Area where Kirito took her to the areas containing the consoles.

Makoto asks, "Is that even possible?"

Mizuno says, "In programming terms, I believe that it is possible."

Kirito asks Yui, "Is Mizuno right, Yui?"

Yui says, "Based on the information, I can't say that what daddy just said is impossible. It is possible to use and implement the data gathered in the Hollow Area. Of course, there is a limit for data changing beyond what's necessary. It is possible that it might not operate at all. Based on this information and from what I can theorize, it is dangerous to allow this update to happen."

Miyako says, nervously, "I don't like this."

Junpier asks, "I hate to ask: But why?"

Yui says, "Even through the scale and amount of data are different, the Hollow Area was originally the opposite of Aincrad…"

Haruka says, "Namely like a shadow."

Yui says, with a nod, "Correct, Haruka. It is basically an unconnected mirror server. I believe that it got connected during the 'incident' that happened at Floor Seventy-Five."

Setsuna says, with a nod, "That makes sense since a lot of what was sealed away in the servers was unleashed when the system was overloaded by the unleashed negative emotional energies from the trapped players due to someone tampering with the servers in a way to try to get access to the players."

Hino says, "Which included Mimete."

Yui says, "The data and ID of the AI players in Hollow Area becomes the main data due to the system update overwrite, the rule of the Hollow Area would become reserved and what happened in the Hollow Area will happen in Aincrad instead."

Kirito says, "Basically, it means that the players that have AI duplicates in the Hollow Area will have their data deleted instead of the other way around while a player goes to the Hollow Area."

Yui says, "That's right, daddy."

Miyako yells out, "If we are deleted, doesn't it mean that we are dead and the NervGear will fry us!"

Yui says, with a plain tone, "No. The player ID that was deleted, the AI of that player within the Hollow Area will be implemented in Aincrad. It won't cause the NervGear to activate since there is no death involved."

Kirito says, "More like a fate worse than death. Although the system determined the player is still alive, it won't be that player, but instead, their AI duplicate from the Hollow Area."

Sam says, "We won't be killed…We'll be erased from existence and replaced by our AI duplicates from the Hollow Area."

Mizuno says, "And we can't be certain that your bodies won't be affected by it."

Dai asks, "Quick question: What about us?"

Akari says, "I don't think that we have AI duplicates in the Hollow Area since we weren't originally part of SAO. We came here in one form or another later on."

Yui says, "I'm afraid that the worst situation might come into play for you, Akari-san. The ID multiple check system could be used in the opposite way and the system will recognize that an 'error' must be fixed."

Mamoru says, "Meaning it could create AI duplicates of us to fix the 'errors', 'delete' us completely, or both at the same time since the people will be considered 'Hollow Data' and the AI will be considered the 'real players'."

Yui says, solemnly, "I'm afraid that this is only theory and I won't know if this is the case until the update implements."

Sinon says, plainly, "That means that we have to stop the update before it starts."

Kirito says, "That's right, Sinon."

Leafa asks, "Do you know a way to stop it, big brother?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Thanks to Philia."

Usagi says, "She showed us a secret area under the floor of the Control Center for the Hollow Area."

Mamoru says, "And it is most likely that it was Mimete's headquarters this whole time."

Haruka says, "Sounds like her style."

Hino says, "Not surprising for a snake like her."

Tomoe asks, "Does it also mean that you could also fix Philia-san's data?"

Kirito says, "I believe so, Tomoe. Most likely, it is the 'core' of the Hollow Area and while I doubt that we will be able to use it to advance further up Aincrad, it will help us 'repair' the error in Philia's data, so, she can enter Aincrad itself and it will get rid of her orange cursor, since it is a mistake, so, she will be able to stay in the town safely."

Dai says, "That's good to know."

Hino says, "Well, you aren't going to help her or anyone else unless you take a break."

Makoto says, "Yeah, it sounds like you've had a long day, girl."

Usagi says, drolly, "Tell me about it, Mako-chan." Usagi then heads upstairs back into hers and Mamoru's room.

Mamoru asks her, "Are you okay?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Mamoru-kun. I'll see you later."

After Usagi heads upstairs and out of sight, Hino says, plainly, "She isn't okay."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I know."

Kirito says, "I'm not surprised that you would notice."

Miyako asks, surprised, "You can tell?"

Takashi tells Miyako, "Well, the girls are her sister-like best friends, Mamoru is the one that he loves, and Kirito and Asuna have been like family for these two years."

Miyako says, with a nod, "Good point." Miyako thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Way to go, girl! How stupid can you get?!"_

Leafa asks, "Usagi-chan has been caused a lot of pain by Laughing Coffin."

Klein says, with an annoyed look, "With the way that girl worked to save other players, you can't be surprised. Those monsters murdered hundreds of players and she worked herself to the bone, if we had bones in this place, to protect and save them. Calling it that they caused her grief is just being nice and I will never be nice to those fiends."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "PoH and Usagi met quick a few times in the past, but despite that, she always restrained herself."

Dai asks, "Why?"

Kirito says, "Usagi will do anything that she feels that it is necessary to protect and save the other players even adopting tactics from criminal players including Laughing Coffin, but there is one thing that she will…she CAN NEVER do and that's kill any player even one as vile and fiendish as PoH. I feel that it is what makes Usagi really strong."

Junpier asks, "Why do you think that?"

Yamato says, "It can be really easy to give into fear, panic, and desperation and do what's necessary to survive and protect what you care about most including people. However, it takes a lot of strength in order to restrain one's self to refuse to give into those emotions and still do what's necessary to survive and protect."

Taichi says, with a solemn tone, "That's why we consider her to be so strong. We can't say that any of us, in the Digital Knights, have that kind of strength."

Yamato, Sam, Junpier, Miyako, and Takashi can only solemnly nod their heads and Akari says, weakly, "Tai…"

Kirito says, "And that's why Usagi-chan will always be stronger than I am in my mind."

Leafa says, lowly and shocked, "Big brother…"

Asuna says, solemnly, "Kirito-kun…"

Silica asks, confused, "Kirito…?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Anyway, I think Usagi is also regretting that one time that she felt the feeling to kill someone. It was THAT battle."

Klein says, plainly, "Kayaba…"

Lisbeth yells out, with an annoyed tone, "Why would she regretting wanting to kill the guy that caused her such grief? He might be family, but what he did to Usagi is completely unacceptable at all! He doesn't deserve to be related to someone as nice as her at all!"

Kirito says, "I don't think that regret is attempting to kill Kayaba at all…I think that the regret is what she feels like is giving into the 'state' of becoming willing to kill. She regrets what she felt was losing control of that restraint that she put on herself all of those years." The others are surprised by this and Kirito says, "Remember, she called Kayaba by his name now, not uncle."

Asuna says, "She has severed any type of family relationship with him."

Kirito says, "She can't ever forgive him, Asuna, and for all good reasons."

Leafa asks, "If it comes down to her fighting Kayaba, again, will she…?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Despite what she feels, Usagi-chan also feels that this won't end until the game is cleared and if it is Kayaba that's the end of the game, she won't hesitate to strike him down. It is the reason that she severed all family ties with him."

Dai asks, confused, "Huh?"

Taichi says, "I get it. She can't even bare to hurt her family much less defeat them in battle, but her enemy on the other hand is another story."

Kirito says, "Exactly."

Mamoru and the other Sailor Scouts have their eyes widening at some kind of realization through some better than others and Mamoru thinks in his mind, _"Oh, Serena…Meatball Head…"_

Setsuna thinks in her mind, _"For our princess to defeat Kayaba, she must bury all of the positive feelings that she had for him in either lifetime and for someone like our princess, it is most painful."_ Setsuna thinks in her mind, _"Heathcliff-dono, how could? How could you become this…this fiend? And shatter the heart of your beloved child in two lifetimes? I just pray that the other one that you used back in the Silver Millennium to create the events of the Silver Millennium's downfall."_ Just then Setsuna's eyes widen and she thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No, it can't be! Could this…Could this be why? And if it is, could SHE be already here?!"_

When Tomoe sees Setsuna's widen eyes, she asks, concerned, "Is something wrong?"

Setsuna snaps out of her stupor as everyone looks at her and she says, with a smile, "Nothing, Firefly. I was just…just thinking." However, Mamoru, Hino, Haruka, and Kirito have major suspicions about Setsuna and what she knows ever since the fact was revealed that Kayaba is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity's father.

 _ **January 5, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the shopping area of Arc Sofia, Usagi and Kirito are together as Kirito notices something and he goes over to a book-like item.

Usagi asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Kirito responds, "I think that I have seen this before."

Usagi asks, looking at the item, "What does it say?"

Kirito says, "It talks about a god-like power and Volundr Hammer…"

Usagi asks, "Volundr Hammer?" Kirito and Usagi give a curious look and in a classic cartoon/anime 'double talk', they gasp in shock.

They shout in unison, "Volundr Hammer?!"

Usagi asks, "Kirito, do you think…?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, Usagi. It is a continuation of the Book of Secrets!"

Usagi asks, "Does it mention about where the hammer is?"

Kirito responds, "It says that Volundr Hammer is in a cave on floor eighty-five."

Usagi says, "We just reached that floor! We have got to tell Liz!" After getting the 'book', the two of them run off to Lisbeth's Smith Shop where Lisbeth, Akari, and Dai are together.

Dai asks, "Whoa! What's up?"

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "Liz, we found the location of Volundr Hammer!"

There are gasps and Akari asks, "Are you sure?"

Lisbeth says, "Show me!" Kirito shows Lisbeth what he had just found and she looks at it in which she says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! It says that this item can raise the quality of forging to the maximum!"

Akari asks, "Wow! It can?"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "That's right, Akari! We have got to get that hammer!"

Usagi asks, curiously, "What are we waiting for then?"

Dai says, with a smirk, "That's my line!"

Lisbeth says, "Ooh, I can't! Wait for me my Volundr Hammer!"

Lisbeth giggles like a school girl and Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh, boy. Here she goes."_ Usagi also gives a nervous look knowing what Kirito is thinking about his nervous look at Lisbeth and she can't help to agree with him.

 _ **January 5, 2025, Floor 85, Field**_

At the field outside of the main town of Floor 85, Nidola, Usagi, Kirito, Lisbeth, and Makoto are walking down the pathway through the foggy woodlands area that the field area is.

Usagi tells Makoto, "Thanks for coming along."

Makoto says, with a grin, "No problem, girlfriend."

Lisbeth says, "Come on! Come on! We have to find Volundr Hammer first!"

Kirito says, nervously, "Easy, Liz."

Makoto says, "Someone is sure excited." The group ventures off and after taking care of a few plant type monsters, the group find themselves at a fork in the path in which a player comes up to them.

The player says, pointing to the left fork, "You won't be able to go that way until you get a map item."

Usagi asks, "Are you sure?"

The player responds, with a nod, "Yep."

Kirito says, "Thanks."

Makoto asks, "What do we do now?"

Kirito says, pointing to the other fork, "Most likely, the way to get the item is down that way."

Lisbeth says, seriously, "Let's go already!" The group then ventures down the other fork and explore what is basically like a maze area.

Turning around a corner, they hear a voice shout out, "Help!" The group then looks to see an NPC stuck behind a barrier with a large humanoid armored bull monster in front of the barrier.

Makoto asks, "What is that?"

Kirito responds, "A field event?"

The NPC, NPC Nemo, shouts out, his voice showing great fear, "You there! Help me! I'm trapped because of this monster!"

Usagi asks, "What should we do?"

Kirito responds, "Let's help him out. If this NPC is trapped, this has to be some kind of event and something tells me that it will help later on."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Good point." The group attacks the monster, an Orc General, in which Makoto strikes it in the face with **Flash Blow** , a basic Martial Arts attack, causing the Orc General to stumble for a moment which allowed the others to easy take it out. After the battle is done, the barrier is released and NPC Nemo comes over to them.

NPC Nemo says, "Sorry. Thanks for saving me. I'll give you this as part of my thanks. You'll be able to get out of the Bewildering Forest with this map."

After he hands over the item, Kirito says, "With this map, we can get through the forest."

Lisbeth asks, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Soon after, the group returns to the fork and goes down the other way entering the 'Bewildering Forest' until they reach a lake which they see a cavern some distance away.

Makoto says, "That must be it!" The group ventures to the cave, battling plant and bee monsters along the way, and enter the cavern.

Kirito says, "According to the information, Volundr Hammer, is in this cave."

Lisbeth says, "Oh, boy. Wait for me my special hammer."

Makoto says, "Wow. She is excited."

Usagi says, with a shrug, "She is a blacksmith, Mako-chan." Soon enough, the group then sees a massive boar monster with gems attached to the end of its tail.

Makoto says, amazed, "Whoa! That's one big pig!"

Usagi says, "Must be the event boss in order to get the hammer."

Kirito says, "I agree Usagi."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "So, this is the guy keeping me from my Volundr Hammer."

Usagi says, "Easy, Liz. If it has such a rare piece, it is going to be quite tough."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah, it's big."

Kirito looks at intently and Usagi asks, "Is something up, Kirito?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "I think that you and I should go first in order to get it to reveal its abilities and once we have gotten a read on it, Liz and Makoto can jump in since they will know what to do."

Lisbeth and Makoto give surprised look and Makoto yells out, "Hold on! Wait a minute!"

Usagi responds, "I'll be fine, Mako-chan. I've been doing this for over two years and Kirito will be with me. And Kirito has a point."

Lisbeth asks, surprised, "What?"

Kirito says, "The level isn't much a problem, but this is a special boss style monster for a very rare item and you know how these kind of monsters are."

Usagi says, "We should go in since we have the best chance of dodging and when we get an idea of what it can do, you can join in and we can turn this guy into pork chops."

Makoto says, "Well, you do have experience in this world, girlfriend."

Usagi says, "Yeah, trust Kirito and I on this one."

Kirito says, "Let Usagi and I take care of this for now. The two of you stay down and out of sight until the time is right."

Lisbeth asks, annoyed, "Huh? What are you saying? Are you saying that I have come all this way just to stand by and watch?"

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "I'm not saying that Liz."

Lisbeth says, with an annoyed tone, "I've come all this way for this rare item that I want and I'm not going to back down for anything!" However, there is a loud roar and everyone look to see the monster attacking them.

Makoto shouts out, with panic in her voice, "Look out!" Kirito, Makoto, and Usagi leap out of the way, but Lisbeth gets clipped and she suffered a lot of damage that put her HP down yellow and close to red.

Usagi says, "She took a major hit! Mako-chan, you have to get her out of there!" Usagi then takes out a knife and using her Throwing Sword Skill, she hits the boar monster and catching its attention causing her to call out, "Hey, you big bully, right over here!" The boar monster roars and Usagi yelps as she dodges the attacks from the boar monster in which Makoto, greatly concerned for her princess/friend/leader, grabs Lisbeth while Kirito helps Usagi with the boar monster.

When Makoto and Lisbeth are out of the way, Kirito says, "They've escaped!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Time to make like a tree and leaf, Kirito!"

Kirito asks Usagi, curiously, "Really?" Usagi gives an annoyed look as the two of them make their escape and join up with Makoto and Lisbeth, who is drinking a potion from Makoto to restore her health completely.

Makoto says, "I found this safe zone."

Usagi says, "Yeah, but it looks like we are away from the entrance and this is an anti-crystal zone."

Kirito says, "That means if we want to escape, we are going to need to face that monster again."

Usagi asks Lisbeth, "Liz, what were you thinking out there?"

Kirito says, "Liz, we can't afford to make mistakes. One wrong error in judgment and we die for real."

Lisbeth says, "I know…"

Usagi asks, "Then why?"

Lisbeth says, "Well, I don't want to be looking at Usagi's and Kirito's back and hiding."

Usagi asks, confused, "Hiding?"

Kirito says, "We've been fighting together for a long time, Liz."

Lisbeth says, "But you told me to back down in front of that boss monster."

Usagi says, "We need to figure out its attack patterns and find a way around them."

Lisbeth says, solemnly, "I know. It looks like I'm not useful at all even if we fought together, I can't be useful…"

Usagi says, interrupting, "No way, Liz!" When Lisbeth looks at Usagi, she says, "Liz, there is more than just fighting around here. I mean, you made one of the swords that Kirito used ever since he met you right. It is part of his Duel Welding. Liz, use 'front liners' couldn't get where we are if we didn't have the support of people like you. You make us the tools that we need to use to get up to the final floor and set us free from this place."

Kirito tells Lisbeth, "Usagi's right, Liz. It doesn't matter if you are beside us. Not everyone can fight beside us, but they are supporting us in one form or another. You gave me Dark Repulser to help me help everyone become free from Aincrad one day. That's one way of fighting for our freedom, Liz. Now, please lift your face." When Lisbeth looks at Kirito, he says, "It is kind of weird to see Liz so…gentle."

Lisbeth asks, annoyed, "What was that? Do you mean that I'm very loud and noisy?"

Kirito says, with a smirk, "There you go. Now, that's the Liz that I know."

Makoto whispers to Usagi, "I can see why you thought of Hino when you said that Lisbeth was a combination of her and Minako."

Usagi whispers back, "That's what frightens me, Mako-chan."

Kirito tells Lisbeth, "Okay, this time, we will fight together."

Lisbeth says, with a warm smile, "Kirito…Okay, I got it. I won't be reckless this time."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Great. Let's go defeat that monster." Soon after, the four of them return where the monster is waiting for them and Kirito says, "It seems to be in high spirits."

Usagi says, "After driving us off, I'm not surprised."

Makoto says, with a smirk, "Well, let's knock it off its high."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right. Let's go, Liz!"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Got it!" The four of them then leap into action against the event boss monster, Great Tusk, in which it tries a thrust attack against them, but Makoto manages to grab it by its tusks and somehow, manages to hold it back.

Makoto says, with a smirk, "Gotcha."

Kirito and Lisbeth are shocked and Kirito says, "Her strength stats must be off the roof."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "And then some, Kirito."

Usagi says, with a giggle, "That's why Mako-chan is the powerhouse, in raw strength, of the Sailor Scouts."

Makoto says, with a grunt, "You got it, but this guy isn't making it easy!" Without any need of any more words, Lisbeth strikes it in the forehead with her mace and Kirito and Usagi come in with twin **Starburst Streams** , the classic 16 hit Duel Welding Sword Skill combo, with each performing one causing the boar to suffer massive damage, in which Makoto then slams the enemy home with a powerful **Embracer** , a Martial Arts Sword Skill technique, causing the Great Tusk to lose the last of its health and shatter into hundreds of data polygons. Just then they see an elaborate designed golden and black hammer in which they found that the item's name is none other than Volundr Hammer.

Lisbeth says, excitedly, "We did it! We did it! We found the hammer!" She then jump and gloms onto Kirito and she yells out, excitedly, "We've got all of the materials! Now, I can make the legendary weapon for Kirito!"

Kirito yells out, "Calm down, Liz…Whoa!" Lisbeth then yelps as she and Kirito fall down to the ground with a 'thud'.

Lisbeth says, with a winch, "Oops. Sorry, Kirito."

Usagi retorts, with a smile, "We are glad that you are happy, Liz. However, could you please get off Kirito or do I have to tell Asuna on you?"

Lisbeth yelps as she leaps to her feet and Lisbeth says, nervously, "Okay! Okay!"

Usagi says, with a smirk, "Just kidding."

Lisbeth gives an annoyed look and Makoto tells Usagi, "It seems like you still have your sense of humor, girl."

Kirito takes Lisbeth's hand to shake it and he says, "Well, congratulations, Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a blush on her cheeks, "Thanks, Kirito." Lisbeth thinks in her mind, _"Kirito's hands feels so soft and warm like a girl's hands. They are so dependable."_

Kirito says, "Well, you have all of your items, Liz. Let's take them back."

Lisbeth comes out of her stupor and she responds, "Right."

Makoto whispers to Usagi, "Does she…?"

Usagi whispers back, with a nod, "Yep. We have a love triangle through something tells me that Silica might make quartet."

Makoto whispers with a grin, "Well, your 'little brother' is quite the guy and I have to admit that he is quite cute."

Usagi tells Makoto, with a glare and in a whisper, "Well, you have to remember that 'big siblings' tend to be very overprotective of their 'little siblings' when they don't piss them off and Kirito doesn't annoy me as Sammy did."

Makoto says, nervously, "Uh, right."

 _ **January 5, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Lisbeth's Smith Shop, Usagi, Kirito, and Lisbeth are with Akari and Dai as they prepare to use materials to make the legendary weapon from the materials mentioned in the 'Book of Secrets'.

Dai asks, "So, are you ready to do this?"

Lisbeth says, "Well, the last past of the Book of Secrets is still missing." When they see that the Book of Secrets still has a page missing, Lisbeth says, "I really don't know what to do with it."

Akari says, "All that we can read 'With the user of the weapon'."

Lisbeth says, with a blush, "Maybe it means 'Marry to the user of the weapon'."

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "Liz, bad joke. REAL bad."

Lisbeth says, blushing, "I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding!" Lisbeth says, "Anyway, there is no use overthinking it. Let's try to make this legendary weapon."

Akari says, "Go for it."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah, I'll start now. Please stand back and watch everyone." As she starts to use the Relation Ore in ore to forge the weapon in the Book of Secrets, Lisbeth is thinking all of the adventures that they had to get to this point causing her to get a nervous look.

Kirito asks, seeing this, "Are you okay, Liz?"

Lisbeth says, "I'm fine, Kirito. I need to focus." Lisbeth can't help to think about her feelings towards Kirito as she continues to work on the ore as Kirito and the others watch her with a very serious expression on her face.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Liz…you really care about Kirito, don't you? This is what I really hate about love triangles."_ After a while, the ore glows and transforms into a gorgeous sword in which it is a red and golden sword with a blue jewel in the center portion of the hilt area.

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Take this, Kirito. My masterpiece."

Usagi says, amazed, "It is so beautiful, Liz. This is really something."

When Kirito equips the new sword, Remains Heart, he thinks, amazed, _"Wow! This sword is heavy and requires a lot of strength!"_

Usagi asks Kirito, "How is it, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Everyone, get back. I would like to try a Sword Skill."

Dai asks, "Inside?"

Kirito says, "Don't worry, the walls are immortal objects, so, nothing will get damaged."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yeah, give it a try." Kirito then uses the sword to perform a simple Sword Skill and Lisbeth asks, "How is it?"

Kirito says, amazed, "Wow, it's amazing. No, it's more than that. It feels like an extension of my hands and moves along with my consciousness."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I'm satisfied seeing you like this."

Kirito says, "Well, I can't expect a sword better than this. It isn't surprising that it is so good considering who made it."

Lisbeth says, with a blush, "Geez, Kirito."

Kirito asks Lisbeth, "How much?"

Lisbeth responds, "You don't need to pay for it."

Akari asks, "He doesn't?"

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Let's just say that it is an IOU with interest, so, clear the game quickly."

Kirito responds, "Hold on! I helped too!"

Lisbeth responds, with a sly tone and smile, "What should I do? My weapons are expensive as well as the best after all."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Okay, let's save it for when we return home back to reality."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah, let's clear the game quickly. And when we do, come and find me."

Kirito says, "Okay, I will."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Please do." Dai and Akari look at Usagi and she gives a look that says 'explain later'. Later on, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, Akari, Kairi, and the Sailor Scouts are together when Kirito, Sora, Mamoru, Takashi, and Taichi come over to them.

Minako notices them and she says, "Hey, guys!"

The girls look over to see the guys coming over and Kirito asks, "What's up, everyone?"

Asuna says, "Well, we were just talking about everyone's hairstyles, Kirito-kun."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Hairstyle?"

Lisbeth says, "Well, I'm thinking about changing my hair color. My current hair color was done by Asuna, but I think that it is time to change…"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Really?"

Lisbeth responds, "Of course, Usagi! Have you seen a girl with natural pink hair?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Well…"

Leafa asks, "What about Sailor Mini-Moon?"

Silica says, with a smile, "I remember her! She is that Sailor Scout that looks a lot like Usagi!"

Usagi responds, "Silica-chan, there is no way that she looks like me!"

Silica asks, curiously, "Why do you say that?"

Tomoe says, with a smile, "A story for another day, Silica."

Asuna says, "Well, I have been curious about her, Usagi. She has to be related to you. I mean, she calls herself Sailor MINI-Moon due to her being a 'smaller version' of you."

Kirito tells Usagi, "You know, I have been curious about her too."

Usagi responds, nervously, "She…Well, she is related to me."

Mamoru gains a slight blush with Usagi and Lisbeth asks, teasingly, "What? Is she your 'love child' with Mamoru?"

Mamoru and Usagi gain wide blushes and Asuna yells out, "Geez, Liz! Don't be so silly! Usagi is too young to be a mother and Sailor Mini-Moon has to be around ten years old or so!"

Sinon asks, "Then why are they blushing?"

When everyone sees the reactions on Mamoru's and Usagi's face, the Sailor Scouts become nervous and the others are shocked and Lisbeth says, stunned, "Wait! I was just kidding! Don't tell me that I was right!"

Usagi responds, nervously, "No, you aren't Liz…But she…"

Kirito says, trying to change the subject and interrupting, "A story for another day! Anyway, you were talking about hairstyles."

Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Hey…"

Asuna responds, helping Kirito, "That's right! Anyway, I was the one that did Liz's hair! I thought that by changing her hairstyle, it could help her business and it has helped greatly since image can help a business."

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a mental sigh, _"Thank you, Kirito and Asuna."_

Lisbeth glares at Kirito and Asuna, gives a mental sigh of defeat, and she says, "That's right. And I haven't changed it since."

Silica says, "Well, it is true that you want to change your mood sometimes."

Asuna says, "I agree, Silica. I wonder about trying my hair so I can move better."

Yui says, "I loved it when daddy did my hair." Yui asks Kirito, "Daddy, don't you want to change your hairstyle too?"

Kirito replies, "Well, I don't care that much, Yui-chan."

Minako says, with a smile, "Well, I don't think that I need to change this look. I am the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty after all."

Hino asks, with a teasing tone and sly smirk, "Is there a Sailor Scout of Vanity too?"

Minako yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Plenty of the other Sailor Scouts give nervous looks and Kirito says, "And Usagi doesn't change her hairstyle."

Usagi responds, "Well, this is family hairstyle…Royal family anyway. It's felt natural to me ever since I can remember."

Setsuna says, "It is because that it was main hairstyle of all Lunarian royal females because it was unique to them. They feel that uniqueness is a quality that has its own beauty."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I can't help to agree." However, Leafa also can't abandon the feeling of familiarity as an image of a princess in a rainbow version of Princess Serenity's dress and looking a lot like Princess Serenity through her eyes are a different color and she has a rainbow Milky Way sigil behind her golden crescent moon sigil.

Asuna asks Kirito, "Well, Kirito, why are you so unconcerned? Hairstyle is an important part of self-expression don't you know?"

Kirito says, "Sorry if it upsets you…"

Silica asks, curiously, "What kind of hairstyle do you like Kirito?"

Lisbeth asks, teasingly, "What, Silica? You want to do the way that Kirito likes?"

Silica says, with a mad blush on her cheeks, "It is just for reference! Maybe I will try out that hairstyle…"

Kirito says, "Hairstyle…"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Why are you putting him on the spot, girls? Seriously, Kirito isn't like that. He cares about a person's personality, not their looks."

Minako asks, with a sly smile, "Or really? Or is this more 'big sister Usagi' at work?"

Usagi responds, annoyed, "So what if it is, Mina-chan?"

Kirito says, "I really don't know what's 'trendy' right now, so, I'll say that Silica's hairstyle is the best."

Silica asks, amazed, "Really?"

Lisbeth asks, "So, it means that you like the twin tails?"

Haruka asks, "Or are you just being nice not wanting to hurt Silica's feelings?"

Kirito responds, "No, that's not it. I feel that Silica's hairstyle fits who she is personally. Each of your hairstyle fits who you are just like Usagi's hairstyle. I know that girls like the express themselves, but 'changing your identity' seems…awkward."

Leafa asks, "Is it because you just got used to how we look like?"

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "Well…Maybe it is…but I feel the same about what I said…I think…"

Asuna tells Kirito, "Silica-chan is asking you seriously, Kirito-kun…"

Usagi tells Asuna, "Asuna, it is like I said."

Asuna says, with a sigh and smile, "I know, Usagi. And I think that you are right. But I also think that how we look has been greatly ingrained in Kirito-kun's mind. However, as girl, you know that we love to be praised by guys and we stand by the mirror to keep up our looks."

Minako says, with a nod, "You know it, girlfriend."

Hino says, "Speak for yourself, Mina-chan."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Like I care what a guy thinks."

Michiru says, with a smile, "That's because you and Hino are so unique, Haruka-chan."

Sinon asks, curiously, "Does Haruka and Hino hate males?"

Usagi responds, "Pyro doesn't hate guys…She just thinks that ninety-nine percent of them are pigs."

Lisbeth asks, "Really?"

Hino replies, "Well, Kirito, Dai, Sora, Agil, and a few others other than Mamoru aren't like that."

Takashi asks, "And Klein?"

Hino gives a look that says 'Are you kidding' and Usagi tells Takashi, drolly, "Don't ask."

Takashi responds, "Don't tell."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Don't blame her for being that way with Klein." The group then thinks that they just heard Klein sneeze, but they shrug and ignore it for now.

Lisbeth says, "Kirito might not be the guy that cares about looks, but he may be interested in a different style once in a while."

Silica says, "Maybe I should try Sinon's hairstyle…"

Sinon tells Silica, "I think that Silica should remain the way that she is now."

Silica asks, "So, you believed what Kirito said is right, Sinon?"

Sinon responds, with a plain tone, "Well, I do have something that I like about Silica's hair."

Silica asks, curiously, "What's that?"

Sinon replies, plainly, "Just spot at this exact spot for me."

Silica says, confused, "Okay…" Silica then jumps in place causing her pigtails to sway and jiggle.

Sinon tells Silica, "That's why. It is cute."

Silica asks, "What is?"

Usagi asks, "You mean how Silica's pigtails sway as she jumped?"

Sinon says, "That's right."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I see. Sinon-chan likes the way that Silica's pigtails sway in the wind."

Sinon says, "Somehow, I feel that my gaze is carried away by the sway."

Yui says, "It feels like a rabbit's ears."

Kirito says, "Well, I have to admit that if you pay attention, you might like it."

Silica says, a bit nervously, "I don't know about that." Silica says, with a smile, "Oh, right! Leafa's hair is tied up too! She has a ponytail!"

Leafa responds, "Yes? Like this?"

Leafa jumps around causing her hair to sway around and Silica says, "Wow. Her hair is swaying in the wind. It is so cute." However, it is then noticed that another part of Leafa's avatar is bouncing around causing yet a few blushes from the group.

Lisbeth says, "Wow…Amazing…"

Sinon says, plainly, "I didn't expect that."

Yui says, "It's bouncy!"

Usagi yells out, nervously, "Asuna, cover Yui's eyes! She is a little girl!"

Asuna says, with a yelp and nervous tone, "R-Right!" Asuna then uses her hands to cover Yui's eyes and Asuna says, "Leafa-chan, please stop jumping! Your chest…It's…shaking…!"

Leafa yelps, stops jumping, and covers her chest in which Usagi says, glaring at the males, "You had better not be staring at her especially you, Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru yelps, puts his hands over his eyes, and he says, "I didn't see a thing, Meatball Head!"

Kairi tells Sora, sternly, "That goes for you, too, Sora!"

Akari says, glaring at Taichi, "And you, too, big brother!"

Taichi says, shaking his head and in a nervous tone, "I wasn't looking! I wasn't looking at all!"

Asuna tells Kirito, sternly, "Kirito-kun!"

Kirito says, nervously, "I wasn't looking! I wasn't looking at all!"

Usagi says, sternly, "You had better not, mister! That's your sister, you know! Remember, we are in a safe zone, so, don't expect me to hold back on you if you do anything ecchi!"

The Sailor Scouts look at each other and Makoto whispers, "Wow. I think that our girl just went 'big sister mode' again."

Haruka says, in a whisper, "I've noticed, Mako. When it is with Kirito and I also think Leafa, it seems like a 'sisterly instinct' is brought out in Dumpling."

Hino says, whispering, "No joke, Haruka. I think that Meatball Head is doing it unconsciously and I don't think that she knows how 'sisterly' she really is with them. And the weirdest thing is: I don't think that it is weird at all."

Leafa says, in a real annoyed tone and blushing with embarrassment, "Where is everyone looking at? You are supposed to be looking at my hair!"

Lisbeth responds, "Yeah, it is what we intended to do, but it was shaking so much."

Usagi says, glaring at Lisbeth, "Liz…"

Lisbeth says, nervously, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sinon says, "Isn't that right? Then if you don't have that hairstyle, then you don't have much to shake. You should stay like that."

Silica says, annoyed and embarrassed expression on her face, "That's harsh!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"This is going to be a real long day…"_

 _ **January 5, 2025, Floor 85, Field**_

Just outside of the main town of Floor 85, Usagi is by herself in which she prepares to head off in the direction of the area known as the Bewildering Forest. However, her Search Skill goes off and she looks behind her to see the Sailor Scouts and Mamoru right behind her.

Usagi asks, "What are you doing here?"

Hino responds, "That should be our question, Meatball Head."

Usagi says, "Thought that I do a bit of exploring."

Makoto asks, "By yourself?"

Usagi retorts, "Hey, I've been a solo player for over two years before you came to SAO, Mako. I know how to survive here on my own."

Michiru tells Usagi, "We know that sweetie, but we can't help to be concerned about you."

Hino says, "Yeah, Meatball Head. You know how we felt? We watched you lying on a hospital bed for two years with that wretched NervGear on your head worried that you would be a corpse in the morgue!"

Mizuno says, plainly, "It was our greatest fear."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I know."

Makoto tells Usagi, "Girl, you might be different…"

Usagi responds, interrupting, "I am different, Mako-chan. I'm not the same girl that you knew two years ago." Usagi says, looking up at the virtual 'sky', "The instant that I became trapped here, I had to learn to survive since I knew that if my HP goes, I go the way of the dinosaur. I've been through so much that I wish that I can forget, but I can't for many different reasons. My view on the world…the universe has been turned on its head. A person that I thought that was so gentle that he couldn't hurt fly traps me and ten thousand mainly innocent people in this nightmare prison for his own selfish reasons and he was a person that I had trusted with all of my heart and mind…And he betrays my family and I in the most horrible way! His wretched selfishness has taken the lives of several thousand innocent people!" As tears start to flow from her virtual eyes, Usagi says, "People with hopes! Dreams! Loved ones! And stripped them of everything including their lives! I thought…I thought I knew him, but instead, he turns out to be a monster! And he…he was my father! The man that my mother, Queen Serenity, loved! How could he do this? Commit this horror!"

Mamoru then goes over to her, hugs her, and he says, "I know, my love. We will find the answer and we will end this nightmare together."

Usagi says, weakly, "Mamoru-kun…"

Usagi then kisses Mamoru on the lips and Mizuno says, in a whisper, "She is fragile."

Haruka responds, in a whisper, "She is. This 'game' has taken its toll on her. She is still strong, but it is tough on her and 'the damage' has been done to her heart."

Hino says, "Bastard! If I get my hands on him, I'm going to make him wish for death before I force him to let everyone out."

Haruka says, "I doubt that it will be that simple."

Setsuna says, "Until we get to the top, we need to be a pillar of strength for our princess because while she is strong, she is like a piece of strong wood. It seems tough, but given enough pressure and it will snap."

Haruka tells Setsuna, "By the way, Setsuna, do you have any idea on what Kayaba's true objective is?"

Setsuna responds, solemnly, "Heathcliff's reincarnation is just complex and hard to read as he was then. I have my ideas, but without proof, I can't be certain." Setsuna thinks in her mind, _"However, if what I theorize is true, he may be more monstrous than I thought. I should hope to end this before SHE awakens…Unless…Unless SHE is already here!"_

 _ **January 5, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District of Tokyo, Sailor Nebula and Sailor Neo Moon are meeting with Sailor Galaxia, Princess Kakyuu, and the Sailor Starlights.

Sailor Nebula says, "Thank you for your assistances, Sailor Galaxia."

Sailor Galaxia responds, "It was no problem, Sailor Nebula. It is a small part of repayment to the debt to Sailor Moon that I have to repay."

Princess Kakyuu says, "Galaxia, those wrongdoings were not your fault. Chaos had taken over your body and you managed to keep your star seed from getting corrupting allow Sailor Moon to restore you and purge Chaos from your body."

Sailor Galaxia responds, "True, but I can't help to wonder about using my body to contain that wicked force within me was the horrible choice."

Sailor Nebula says, "Only Sailor Moon knew the best solution to figure out. You feared for the universe and thought of the only solution that you could at the time."

Sailor Starfighter says, "Speaking of Sailor Moon, we should be helping her!"

Sailor Starhealer says, "How? There is no way to get to that 'world' other than the ways that Nebula told us and right now, the other Sailor Scouts are within the only pods that they developed to break into that world."

Sailor Nebula says, "There is nothing that you can do to assist Sailor Moon, Fighter."

Sailor Starfighter says, with a sneer, "Well, I can't stand someone as good as her suffering like that and by the hands of a member of her own family! What kind of monster does this? It is just sick."

Sailor Galaxia says, "Correct, Fighter. However, we need to make sure that there is a world for Sailor Moon and the others to return to and hold the line against the Dark Agency. With the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask off to rescue Sailor Moon from that 'death game', the defenses of the Earth are limited and even with the Digidestined and their Digimon partner assisting them, Nebula and Neo Moon can only hold the line for so long."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Especially with what could be lurking 'behind the scenes'."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Yes, Neo Moon. The information that we found is disturbing."

Sailor Galaxia says, "There is also the fact that we can sense a powerful star seed ready to emerge."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Huh?"

Princess Kakyuu says, with a nod, "Galaxia is right. I could sense a great powerful star seed just ready to awaken. I think another Sailor Scout of the Silver Millennium is about to awaken."

Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Nebula give shocked looks and Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Galaxia says, with a nod, "Yes. I could feel it even at my end of the universe." Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Nebula look at each other and can't help to wonder as well as have ideas on what or should they say, WHO, Sailor Galaxia is referring to.

 _ **January 6, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

At the teleport gate at Arc Sofia, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Sora, Kairi, Dai, and Akari are assembled together while their friends/allies/loved ones are assembled in front of them.

Usagi tells Asuna, "Anyway, I hope that the map data will help you up to the dungeon, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "It will."

Kirito tells Asuna, "We'll leave the next floor to the rest of you and we'll stop the plan of PoH's AI duplicate."

Akari says, "And hopefully, we will be able to fix the error on Philia's data so she can finally escape the Hollow Area."

Dai says, with a grin, "Of course she will!"

Mamoru says, "Remember, we are going to have to face Mimete too."

Haruka says, "Which is why we should come along."

Hino says, with a nod, "You have extra room."

Kirito says, "True, but we need to work fast in this situation. We aren't sure how much time that we have, so, we need to get through and get through quick."

Mamoru says, "I have to agree with Kirito. I believe that the faster that we can move the better. Akari, Usagi, and I can transform and increase our power if it will be necessary through I'm going to have to that it is most likely that we are going to need it."

Makoto says, "Yeah, Mimete has to be in the final part of the Hollow Area under the Control Area."

Kirito says, "This is a risk that we need to take. Everyone's lives are at stake and we aren't sure what Mimete is planning. Most likely, she is going along with it only because the scan won't affect her at all. I doubt that she would let this happen if it would affect her."

Setsuna says, "I agree on that point, Kirito."

Hino says, "You had better damn well stay safe, Meatball Head."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thank you for your concern, Pyro."

Soon after, the group teleports to the Hollow Area Control Center to meet Philia to unlock the gate to the area hidden under the Control Center and Asuna says, "We have to do our part too since we need to find the boss room to floor eighty-five when they come back."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Lisbeth says, with a grin, "No joke, Asuna! We showed that we can do a good job without our 'Black Swordsman' and 'White Valkyrie' and we can't live it down if we don't continue."

Just then Leafa holds her head and Tomoe asks, seeing this, "Are you okay?"

When everyone looks at Leafa, she responds, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Asuna asks Leafa, "Are you sure, Leafa-chan?"

Leafa responds, with a smile, "I'm okay." The others nod their heads, but Setsuna, Haruka, and Hino can help to look at her with Haruka and Hino looking at Setsuna at the same time.

 _ **January 6, 2025, Unknown location within SAO**_

At an unknown location within Aincrad/SAO, there is a figure looking at an orb in which the golden crescent moon sigil is in front of a rainbow colored Milky Way and the orb is glowing.

The figure says, in an eerie familiar male voice, "She is finally here and it has begun. Her awakening is happening and soon, the final battle of Sword Art Online can truly begin. I wish to take care of these 'bugs' that have been made worse, but I believe that I can leave the source to you and my dear daughter, Kirito-kun."

And that's the chapter, everyone! If you read the whole of my **Sailor Moon Online** story, I think that you can guess who this person is and what this person is talking about, but that's the only spoiler that you are going to get. I can't give everything away, right? Anyway, we are reaching the final chapter of the Hollow Area storyline, but it doesn't mean that the story as a whole is done. Read and review and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	20. Rage against the Hollow Heart

Anyway, the final phase of the storyline of the Hollow Area is about to begin, but if you have played the Hollow Fragment game, then you do know that this isn't the end, folks. And remember, despite this being a 'spinoff' of my **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction, it is going to have her own set of surprises, everyone. And another minor spoiler: There is going to be a sequel to this story, everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 20: Rage against the Hollow Heart**

 _ **January 6, 2025, Hollow Area**_

Inside of the Hollow Area, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Sora, Kairi, Dai, and Akari are with Philia in the Hollow Area Control Center as they look at the gateway to the floor.

Usagi says, "It's closed."

Kirito says, "Most likely because we haven't defeated the boss of the Void Area yet and based on the map, there might be one more sector of the Hollow Area that we have to clear."

Philia says, "That reminds that PoH mentioned about a boss that condemns criminals in the Void Area."

Dai says, drolly, "That sounds fun."

Usagi says, drolly, "No kidding, Dai."

Kairi says, "Anyway, we can't use the Keyblade since most likely, Mimete has this greatly booby trapped since this is the only place left where her 'hideout' can be."

Mamoru says, "When an animal is cornered, they are at their most dangerous."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I agree, Mamoru. For now, we need to focus on defeating that boss to get access to this area. However, once we do, we need to be ready. Mimete and the surviving AI of Sora's enemies will do what it takes to beat us."

Sora says, with a nod, "No joke, Kirito."

Kirito says, "We have to get going and get access to this area fast. We aren't sure how long before the update happens." The others nod their heads in agreement in which Philia teams up with Kirito and they head back to the Void sector of the Hollow Area where they start to explore the areas that they didn't get into where they fight skeleton and slime type monsters where they find a barrier, but it vanished as quickly as they get in front of it.

Dai says, "It vanished."

Usagi asks, "Could this be the area that Yui was talking about?"

Kirito says, "It might, but we still need to be careful."

Akari says, "We aren't sure what is down here."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Right, Akari." The group then ventures on in which they themselves in a room with several crosses and a group of astral style monsters.

Usagi says, nervously, "Spooky."

Dai says, with a nod, "Like a graveyard."

Usagi asks, nervously, "Did you have to say it like that?"

Mamoru tells Usagi, "We can do this, Meatball Head." Usagi smiles at Mamoru and the group ventures into the room where they have to fight a strong Field Boss type astral monster known as Prison Executor and it proves to be a tough battle in which all of them are down to around half health when the battle is over causing them to use potions and crystal to quickly regain their health after the enemy monster is defeated.

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "What a fight."

Mamoru says, "That was a tough opponent."

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Kirito asks Philia, "Are you okay, Philia?"

Philia responds, "I'll be okay, Kirito."

Sora says, "Man, nasty."

Kairi says, with a nod, "Yeah, Sora."

Philia asks, "What kind of boss monster will we have to face through that door?" The group then looks at the door in front of them and they go to it in which they open the door to find a teleportation crystal in front of them.

Mamoru says, "That must be the way to the boss."

Dai says, "It is going to be one tough battle."

Akari says, with a nod, "If this battle was any indication, Dai-kun."

Kirito asks everyone else, with a very serious tone, "Is everyone ready?"

Usagi responds, "We will be as ready as we will ever be Kirito."

Kirito says, "Then you can agree that I want everyone to come out of this alive."

Philia says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito." The group then uses the teleport crystal to go into a dark room when a monster that exactly looks like Skull Reaper crashes into the room.

Usagi says, shocked, "Not again!"

Mamoru asks, "Again?"

Dai says, with a serious tone, "We've seen this monster before since it was the same one that we fought against when Kirito and Usagi first came to the Hollow Area!"

Akari says, "It is supposed to be a wicked floor boss monster that really did some damage on floor seventy-five."

Kirito says, "No, it isn't the same one. The one that we fought before was weaker than the Skull Reaper that assault team fought on floor seventy-five, but this one is stronger and more deadly."

Dai asks, "You're kidding?"

Philia says, "I don't think that Kirito jokes about this, Dai."

Usagi says, with a nod, "This version is stronger. I think that it is the true version of the Hollow Area version of the Skull Reaper."

Sora asks, "Any advice on it?"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "Watch out for the scythes that make up its hands and hit the sides of the monster, but watch out for its tail since it contains a blade too and it has an area sweep attack!"

As the Hollow Area version of the Skull Reaper, The Hollow Reaper, stomps towards them, Usagi says, seriously, "Kirito and I will take care of the scythes while the rest of you focus on the sides! Remember to look out for the tail!" Mamoru looks at Usagi in concern, but when Usagi looks at him with a determined look on her face, Mamoru nods his head and immediately, Kirito takes out his two swords while Usagi takes out her Lunar Excelsior and her Keyblade in which the two of them take the charge.

Mamoru thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, my love."_ The Hollow Reaper immediately focuses its attention on Kirito and Usagi and its attacks with its scythe-like hands with Kirito and Usagi blocking the scythes with **Double Circular** , the Duel Wielding defensive skill, but the two of them grunt and strain under the force of The Hollow Reaper's attack.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"This thing…so strong…It is way stronger than before…"_

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Man, I wish that I was wrong, but this 'Skull Reaper' is stronger than the one that we faced when we first came to the Hollow Area and maybe even stronger than the one on floor seventy-five."_ Kirito thinks in his mind, with a determined tone, _"However, we're a lot stronger than we were both times too!"_ With all of the strength that they could muster, Kirito and Usagi manage to throw back the scythes and The Hollow Reaper, but only barely.

Usagi says, "He's so strong."

Kirito tells Usagi, "But so are we, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." With Mamoru, Sora, and Kairi on one side and Dai, Akari, and Philia on the other side, they begin their assault on the powerful boss monster with the two groups of three attacking the flanks of the Hollow Reaper while leaping, rolls, and/or blocking the attacks from the blade-like tail while Kirito and Usagi continue to attack the front to focus The Hollow Reaper's attention on them.

" **Depth Impact!** "

Dai unleashes a five strike Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo attack that weakens the attack power of The Hollow Reaper, but it doesn't seem to matter as its attacks with its scythe-like hands and with its blade tail continue with intensity.

Dai says, with a sneer, "Man, my attack doesn't seem to have done a thing other than get it pissed!"

Sora asks, "What do we do now?"

Mamoru says, "We need to try to paralyze it!"

Akari says, with a nod, "On it!" Akari then unleashes a **Quadruple Pain** , a 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo that also can possible paralyze an enemy, and this one hits home and inflict a paralyzing effect on the Hollow Reaper.

" **Locus Hexedra!** "

Kirito then performs a 7 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo that hits The Hollow Reaper with a paralyzing effect again.

Philia says, with a smile, "Nice one, Kirito! You, too, Akari!"

Usagi says, with a serious tone, "My turn! **Blackhowling Assault!** " Usagi then unleashes a powerful 18 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill assault on and inflicting some nasty damage on the boss monster.

Philia asks, surprised, "When did Usagi learn that skill?"

Kirito responds, "Here in the Hollow Area, Philia. It is one of the 'Implements' that we gained during our time in the Hollow Area."

Mamoru says, "We need to remain focus on our opponent."

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "Right."

" **Star Quint Prominence!** "

Mamoru then unleashes a strong six hit One-Handed Sword Skill, but The Hollow Reaper then manages to break free of its paralyzing effect and prepares to go on a rampage.

Usagi, upon seeing this, yells out, concerned tone in her voice, "Watch out!"

Kirito shouts out, with a serious tone, "There is a strong move coming, everyone! We need to dodge right now!" The group then barely leaps out of the way as The Hollow Reaper does a forward barrel roll and slash attack followed by a powerful spin attack in which the boss monster starts to rampage in which the group barely manages to dodge until Philia and Usagi are tripped up by a shockwave and the Hollow Reaper attacks them, but Kirito and Akari protect them with Kirito's two swords and Akari's shield.

Akari asks, "Are you, two?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "We're okay."

Kirito shouts out, "Get them to safety!" Immediately, Kairi and Mamoru help Philia and Usagi back to their feet and out of the way, but Kirito and Akari are thrown down to the ground by the sheer power of the boss monster.

Philia says, shocked, "Kirito!"

" **Accel Raid!** "

Philia then strikes with a 9 hit Dagger Sword Skill combo into the side of The Hollow Reaper causing its attention to turn to her and Philia dodges the onslaught that comes from the boss monster.

Dai shouts out, with a concerned tone, "Philia!"

Philia says, with a serious tone, "Everyone, this is your chance!"

Dai tells Sora, "Sora, it is time for that ace in the hole that I gave you!"

Sora responds, "You got it!" Dai and Sora leap in with Dai protecting Sora while a whirlpool of energy seems to gather around Sora.

" **Catastrophe Eraser!** "

Soon after, Sora then slams The Hollow Reaper with a massive and powerful 5 hit Two-Handed Sword Skill combo that cuts The Hollow Reaper right in half and it roars as it shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

With the battle over, the group takes a breather and Usagi asks, surprised, "What was that?"

Akari responds, "That's one of the special 'Esoteric Skills' that Dai learned. Esoteric Skills are special 'finisher skills' found only in the Hollow Area as far as we know and there is one for each type of weapon in SAO."

Kirito says, awe-struck, "That's incredible."

Dai says, "Yeah, but the bad news is that they take a few moments to 'charge up' before you can strike."

Mamoru says, "And that means that it has a massive 'cool down' period."

Dai says, with a nod, "Bingo, Mamoru."

Usagi asks Sora, "How did you get it?"

Akari says, "A special quest that Dai during our month long stay in the Hollow Area before you came and Dai's Sword Emperor Sword Skill also has a special skill known as 'Sword Sensei' which allows him pass down a skill, but only one per type of weapon type Sword Skill and if only the receiver has sufficient level of a certain type of that certain Sword Skill, but being a Keyblader in this worlds seems to allow us to use certain types of weapon Sword Skills."

Dai says, "That was **Catastrophe Eraser** , the secret ultimate Two-Handed Sword Skill."

Usagi says, "I'll say."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Agreed, Usagi."

Sora says, with a grin, "Yeah, it rocked!"

Philia says, amazed, "That was amazing."

Dai says, "Well, we managed to defeat that guy."

Mamoru says, "That means that the way to final area and the final boss to unlock the secret chamber in the Control Center is there."

Kirito asks Philia, "Are you ready Philia?"

Philia responds, with a nod, "I am, Kirito." The group then ventures up a stairway into a column of violet light and teleport away into an area known as Outer World Area at Arlebast where they come to another gate and they use the necklace to open the gateway.

Kirito says, "Okay, the seal is broken."

Mamoru says, "Be careful, everyone." Our group then ventures forward through a cavern into a dungeon-like area where they continue to battle monsters including a powerful Field Boss style monster known as Absolute Blader, but when they come to one area of the dungeon, Kirito stops in his tracks and looks around.

Usagi asks Kirito, "What's wrong, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "I don't know. There is nothing around, but I'm getting a curious feeling."

Dai asks, "A feeling?"

Kirito says, "A feeling about something…someone close to me. It is like a feeling of nostalgia."

Philia asks, curiously, "Nostalgia?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "No, it can't be possible."

Usagi asks, "Why is that?"

Kirito responds, "That person that gave me this feeling has long since been dead, Usagi."

The group's eyes widen at this remark and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Could it be…?"_

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's get out of here. I think that this could be a dead end."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay, Kirito." The group then leaves the area while Philia goes over to Usagi.

Philia whispers to Usagi, concerned, "Usagi, has Kirito lost anyone important to him before?"

Usagi whispers, solemnly, "Yes…Yes, he has. Someone really precious and he haven't forgiven himself for it." Philia's eyes widen at this remark, but she decides not to press further as they continue on in which they don't seem to notice the female figure in the distance deep within the area that they just left.

 _ **January 6, 2025, Floor 85, Dungeon**_

Within the dungeon area of Floor 85, Leafa is in a group with Asuna, Sinon, Silica, Mizuno, and Makoto in which she stops as an image of familiar blue haired spear user that Kirito knew appears in her mind causing her to stop and put her right hand over the area of her head.

Sinon notices this and she asks Leafa, "Is something wrong?"

When everyone looks at Leafa and stops, Leafa replies, "It's nothing. I just got a 'weird feeling', that's all."

Makoto asks, "Weird feeling?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Just my imagination. Let's keep going." The group continues on and while a few of them are curious about 'Leafa's feeling', they decide not to pry and they continue on, but what Leafa can't help to wonder what that image and this feeling in her heart was about as well as why it made her think of Kirito right now.

 _ **January 6, 2025, Hollow Area**_

Returning to the Hollow Area, we find the party that's there looking around to find themselves in what looks like a forest in a fantasy book/game in which this part is known as Perplexed Alien Forest.

Philia says, "Wow. It feels like we are in a picture book."

Mamoru says, "Well, we must be careful or we won't have a happy ending."

Sora says, with a whistle, "This would be cool if it wasn't so dangerous."

Kirito says, "I know, Sora. It feels like something is watching us."

Usagi says, "You getting that feeling too, Kirito? That makes me get a bad feeling."

Mamoru says, "That makes it more important to move carefully then."

Akari says, "Yeah." The group then activates a nearby teleportation stone and they venture into the center of the area, a massive violet monster that looks like a mutated scorpion appears before them.

Dai asks, "Whoa! What is that?"

Usagi says, stunned, "My enemy identification calls it 'Amedister the Queen'! It's a boss monster!"

Kairi says, shocked, "But we just entered the area!"

Philia asks, "Why is an area boss coming now?"

Kirito says, "I don't know, Philia, but we've got no choice! We have to fight!" The group immediately starts the battle and Usagi quickly uses **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, to distract the boss monster and inflict some damage, but Amedister quickly counters with an acid/poison attack in which Usagi yelps as she is hit inflicting her with a poison stats.

Kirito, Akari, and Philia yell out in unison, shocked, "Usagi!"

Sora says, "Kairi!"

Kairi says, with a nod, "Right!" The two of them attack, hit the boss, and focuses its attention to allow Mamoru to lead Usagi away to heal and recover. Soon after, the boss the leaps high into the air and Dai, Akari, Philia, and Kirito leap away, but Sora and Kairi aren't as lucky as they didn't get hit directly, however, the shockwave causing them to lose speed and agility.

Sora says, with a grunt, "My legs feel like lead!"

Kirito says, "That attack lowers speed and agility! We need to help them!"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Right! **Eternal Cyclone!** " Philia then strikes the enemy with the four strike Ultimate Dagger Sword Skill combo inflicting significant damage and focusing its attention on Philia, but Philia leaps out of the way of a pincer attack from Amedister and opening the way for the others.

" **Shine Circular!** "

" **Dead Intersection!** "

Kirito slams the boss monster with a 15 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo that inflicts a blind status on it while Dai uses a 5 hit combo to weaken its defensive stats.

" **Comet Assault!** "

With both her shield and rapier glowing, Akari then unleashes a 19 hit assault that has her slash the face of the monster, bash it side with her shield being like a hammer, slash again, bash it again, and continue on in which after it is weak enough, the boss monster then vanishes.

Sora asks, confused, "Huh? It ran away?"

Kairi says, "It was no pushover Sora."

With Usagi fully healed, Mamoru says, "This must be a 'stage fight' in which the battle of this monster happens in stages. This was just the first stage and the next stage it will be stronger."

Philia says, with a nod, "I agree with Mamoru-san."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Same here, Philia. Something tells me that the second attack will also make it 'pop' out of 'nowhere'."

Usagi says, drolly, "Just great."

Kirito says, "That means that we need to be prepared at any time for it to come at us everyone."

Dai says, nodding his head, "Right, Kirito." The group then ventures on and continues to explore the vast forest while fighting a lot of insect type monsters along with strange insect type cocoons.

Akari says, "There are a lot of these cocoons here."

Mamoru says, "Something tells me that we won't like what comes out of them if we allow them to hatch." The group continues on through the strange forest in the Hollow Area until Amedister the Queen makes its return in a bright flash.

Kairi says, "There it is!"

Sora says, with a serious tone, "You aren't getting away this time!"

Kirito says, "Remember its techniques from last time, but expect changing to its attack patterns and new skills and techniques."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Understood." The group then moves in for the attack and they dodge its attack with its pincers before trying its leap and stomp attack, but unlike what happened to Sora and Kairi the last time, all of them managed to get away from the shockwave without suffering any conditions.

" **Accel Raid!** "

Philia starts off with a 9 hit Dagger Sword Skill combo while Dai then hits with his Skill Connect in which he strikes hard with a **Horizontal Square** , **Vertical Square** , **Vertical** , and finishing off with **Vorpal Strike** which is a combination of 4 hit strike, a second 4 hit strike, a one hit strike, and a heavy one hit thrust strike that slams the boss monster with significant damage. However, Amedister strikes back hard while Dai doesn't suffer much HP damage, he gets stunned and he can't move.

Akari yells out, surprised, "Dai-kun!"

Kirito says, "He'll be okay!"

Sora says, grabbing onto Dai, "I've got him!" Somehow, Sora manages to get Dai away as the boss monster unleashes its second leap attack and most of the group manages to escape the shockwave, but Usagi, at the edge of the shockwave, is hit with the temporary loss of speed and agility.

Usagi says, "Ah, man!" Before Amedister can capitalize on Usagi's 'weakness', its attention is diverted by Philia using a Throwing Knife Sword Skill to hit the boss monster in the face to make it focus on Philia and Kirito.

Kirito tells Philia, "Good work, Philia. Didn't know that you had that skill."

Philia says, with a smile, "You never asked Kirito." The two of them quickly have the attention of the boss monster in which the two of them inflict damage while Mamoru protects Usagi until the status effects wear off with Dai managing to sneak in behind Amedister and hit it hard with **Eclipse** , the ultimate 27 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. However, soon after, the group starts to roll and dodge against a leaping pound attack by the boss monster.

" **Depth Impact!** "

Kirito then strikes with a 5 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo that also weakens the boss monster's attack power, but it doesn't seem to weaken its assault in the least. Amedister counterattacks, hard, and both Kirito and Philia are struck with a stun effect while also falling to the ground, but Usagi uses a Throwing Knife Sword Skill to attack it and make it focus its attention on her and Mamoru.

Usagi says, "Over here!" The boss monster then turns its attention towards them and prepares to attack.

Kairi then shouts out, "Now, Sora!"

" **Catastrophe Eraser!** "

Sora then slams Amedister with secret ultimate Two-Handed Sword Skill 5 hit combo that slams it with powerful damage, but before Sora can complete his assault, Amedister vanishes once more.

Sora says, annoyed, "Oh, man! It managed to get away again!"

Usagi asks Kirito and Philia, "Are you okay?'

Kirito and Philia, both of whom have recovered from the stun effect, get to their feet and Kirito says, "We're okay, Usagi."

Philia says, "Thanks to you."

Usagi says, with a smile, "No problem, Philia."

Dai says, with a sigh, "Man, what a fight!"

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding, Dai-kun."

Mamoru says, "Something tells me that that final battle with that boss is coming up. The next time that we meet, it isn't going to run away and it will be at its peak power."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I agree, Mamoru. I also think that we should keep destroying those cocoons. I think that we don't want her gaining any minions to use against us."

Akari says, nodding her head, "Yeah, we already have enough trouble with it." The others nod their heads in agreement and continue to venture into the forest making sure to destroy more cocoons along the way until they get into an area known as the Queen's Chamber.

Usagi says, "I'm getting that creepy feeling."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I'm getting a similar feeling, Usagi. I think that this is the boss' chamber and this is where we will fight Amedister to the finish."

Mamoru says, "I believe that you are right, Kirito." Mamoru asks, "Is everyone ready for this?"

Dai says, with a grin, "I was born ready."

Sora says, with a smirk, "You know it!"

Kairi says, with a giggle, "Same old Sora." The group then ventures into the rear of the area where Amedister leaps out of the trees to confront the group once more.

Sora says, with a serious tone, "Nowhere to run to this time!"

Dai says, with a nod, "Time to finish you overgrown bug!"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "Be careful! We aren't sure how much stronger it has gotten or what new skills and techniques that it will use against us!"

Philia says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito!" The large group then split off into teams of two with Sora with Kairi, Dai with Akari, Kirito with Philia, and Usagi with Mamoru and they quickly split up to split the attention of the boss monster with Kirito using his Throwing Knife Skill to focus the boss monster's attention on him and Philia.

As it makes some movements, Kirito says, "Dodge, Philia! It's the poison attack!"

Philia says, with a nod, "Gotcha, Kirito!" Immediately, Kirito and Philia dodge the poison attack from Amedister with Kirito slamming it with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo.

" **Infinite!** "

Philia then follows up with her 5 hit Dagger Sword Skill combo and Kirito then blocks the pincer strike from the boss monster's pinchers after Philia is done in which Usagi and Mamoru step to attack.

" **Star Quint Prominence!** "

" **Shine Circular!** "

Mamoru slams the boss monster with a 6 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo while Usagi then slams it with 15 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo that inflicts a blind condition on the monster, but Amedister isn't deterred from its assault on our adventures and it switches to attack Usagi and Mamoru in which they barely manage to block attacks from its pincers as well as bite attacks.

However, when Usagi sees it moving a certain way, she shouts out, "Look out! Leap attack!" The group then scatters as the boss monster then performs its leap attack and they barely manage to get out of the way of the shockwave in which Amedister turns its attention to Sora and Kairi and the two Keybladers block its pincers, but they are getting pushed back. But then it tries to attack with its fang, however, Akari uses her shield to block the attacks from its fang and push it back.

Akari says, "Now, Dai-kun!"

Dai says, with a nod, "You got it, Kari-chan!" Dai then uses a Skill Connect to hit Amedister with four One-Handed Sword Skill combos in the form of a **Sonic Leap** , a 1 hit combo, **Horizontal Square** , a 4 hit combo, **Vertical Square** , another 4 hit combo, and the 6 hit combo known as **Star Quint Prominence** causing Dai to deal significant damage. However, Amedister uses another leap away and while many of the others got of the way, Dai is hit by the shockwave lowering his speed and agility.

Kairi says, shocked, "Dai!"

Akari says, concerned, "Dai-kun!"

Kirito yells out, "Akari, support Dai! He has temporary lost speed and agility! He will be vulnerable and less able to dodge and block attacks!"

Akari responds, with a nod, "Right!"

Dai says, "Hey, I'm fine…Just my legs feel like lead." Soon after, Amedister causes a new problem in the form of egg pods coming out.

Philia says, "Pods! If those hatch…!"

Kirito says, "Philia, can you take care of them!"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Okay!"

Usagi says, "Mamoru-kun, please help Philia! I'll be all right!" Mamoru nods his head and he and Philia head off to take care of the pods before they hatch into insect monsters to act as minions for the boss monster, who focus its attack on Kirito and Usagi.

Kirito says, seeing the monster move, "Pound attack!" Amedister then performs its leap and pound attack, but Usagi and Kirito effortlessly dodge out of the way.

Kairi says, after taking care of a pod, "Sora, this is your chance!"

Sora says, with a nod, "Got it, Kairi!"

" **Catastrophe Eraser!** "

Sora then unleashes the secret ultimate Two-Handed Sword Skill combo and lands five powerful hits on Amedister causing very heavy damage, but the boss monster manages to retain enough health to fight back. However, before it can focus attention on Sora, Kirito uses his Throwing Knife Sword Skill to hit Amedister and make it focus its attention on him and Usagi once more.

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Here we go again." Usagi and Kirito then barely manage to dodge a leap and pound attack from the boss monster while Mamoru and Philia manage to take care of most of the rest of the pods expect for one that manages to hatch into an insect monster, but the two of them take it out quickly.

When Philia and Mamoru see the boss monster focused on Usagi and Kirito and its back to them, Philia says, "Mamoru-san!"

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I understand, Philia." The two of them immediately quickly get up to Amedister to unleash their sneak attack.

" **Accel Raid!** "

" **Phantom Rave!** "

Philia then strikes with a 9 hit Dagger Sword Skill combo while Mamoru uses one of the most powerful One-Handed Sword Skill combo with half-a-dozen powerful hits that leave the most with just a sliver of health allow Sora and Kairi to come in with the final blow as soon as Amedister mistakenly turns its attention to Philia and Mamoru causing it to shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

Usagi says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Philia says, "The necklace is glowing."

Kirito says, "It means that we can enter the area under the Control Center now."

Sora says, with a grin, "Awesome!"

Akari says, with a sigh of relief, "Finally."

Kirito tells Philia, "Nice work, Philia."

Philia says, "It was nothing, Kirito."

Kirito tells Philia, "Your timing of that attack was perfect and you got the boss hard and allowed Sora and Kairi the ability to finish it off."

Philia says, "Maybe it was due to how I was feeling. Before I felt that I was a fake and even with you, Usagi, Dai, and Akari, I felt that we were different."

Akari tells Philia, "But you aren't any different from us, Philia."

Dai says, "And once we stop that freak's plans and put the kibosh on that Mimete wench, you will be free…at least of this place."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You will be able to return to Aincrad with us. And after you've been through, we wouldn't mind if you just remained in Arc Sofia. You've been already through enough already."

Philia tells Usagi, "But you have been through a lot more worse than I went through Usagi."

Dai says, "We can talk about our life stories later. Right now, we need to get back and get to the hidden room under the Control Center."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Dai is right. We're not sure how much time that we have." The others nod their heads in agreement and use a teleport crystal to get back to the Control Center.

Inside of the Control Center, Mamoru says, "This is going to be the toughest fight that we had faced, so, we need to be ready."

Philia says, "You should go back and get supplies."

Akari says, with a nod, "Right, we'll be right back." Usagi, Kirito, Mamoru, Dai, Akari, Sora, and Kairi then return to Arc Sofia to get supplies and after a short while, they return and reunite with Philia.

Usagi asks, "Anything happen?"

Philia says, shaking her head, "No, Usagi. It was quiet…To quiet."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I'm getting that kind of feeling too, Philia."

Kairi says, "We're going to transfer some supplies to you to make sure that you are ready."

Philia tells Kairi, "You really don't…"

Usagi tells Philia, interrupting, "No way, Philia. We aren't going to risk you dying at all."

Kirito says, "You are our friend after all."

Philia thinks in her mind, with a mental smile, _"Thank you, Kirito."_ Using trade prompts, the rest of the group transfer some potions and crystals to Philia in which they go over to the symbol on the floor creating a teleport gateway that surrounds all of them.

Mamoru says, "This is it, everyone."

Usagi says, "Everyone is counting on us."

Dai asks, "What are we waiting for?" Soon after, the group uses the device to send themselves down into the area underneath the Hollow Area Control Center, but after they vanish, two hooded cloaked figures enter the Control Center, look around, and look exactly at the area that our group just left by. Under the Hollow Area Control Center, in which the sector is called the Control Area Underground in which they approach a barrier and touch it.

A female voice then booms, "System authorization recognized. All barriers unlocked and green." Soon after, all of the barriers in front of them unlock and the passageway is open to them.

Kairi says, "So, this is it."

Kirito says, "The final dungeon of the Hollow Area is up ahead."

Usagi says, "And the place that Mimete and her 'gang' are hanging out."

Philia says, "I wonder how someone like him managed to get here."

Kirito says, "Despite being a criminal, he was also a high-level test player despite being an AI player. If the AI PoH was designed just like the original, it wouldn't be surprising that he would take advantage of the testing to get special skills to easily kill more players with."

Usagi says, "That would be that monster's typical MO."

Philia says, "Even though PoH is dead, we still have to take care of Mimete who might be taking advantage of the situation and from what I can tell, she is strong."

Kirito says, "True, but we have friends that have fought her before."

Usagi says, "We won't let anything happen to you or anyone else that have survived this nightmare so far, Philia."

Dai says, "Okay, let's go!" Soon after, the group ventures to the other side of the hallway and finds a teleport stone waiting for them.

Akari asks, "Could this be it?"

Kirito says, "I don't think so. I think that we need to pass down a number of floors before we reach the control panel that we need to stop PoH's update and fix Philia's data."

Mamoru says, "And Mimete and the surviving AI versions of Organization Thirteen will be waiting for us."

Sora says, with a grin, "Don't worry! I've beat them before with Donald's, Goofy's, and the rest of my friends' help before and we can do it again!"

Kairi says, with a nod, "True, Sora, but don't underestimate them."

Akari says, "We can't be sure what else is down there." Usagi rolls her eyes and sigh, but she smiles when she looks at Mamoru and the group uses the teleport stone to teleport into the maze that's the Underground Control Area filled with monsters of all types and strengths as well as weakness in which all of them fight through small groups of them. However, after much venturing and fight, the group finds themselves in front of another sealed hallway and they get up to the barriers.

Kirito says, "It looks like sealed."

Philia says, seeing something, "Kirito! You and Usagi's hands!" Usagi and Kirito then notice the symbols on their hands glowing and the barriers immediately vanish in front of them.

Dai says, with a grin, "Access granted."

Mamoru says, "I don't like this. It wasn't easy to get down here, but you would think that they had better defense that what we faced."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Mamoru. They must want to fight us in the 'final arena' where we can't escape."

Dai says, drolly, "Typical." The group then ventures down the hallway to a column of violet light.

Usagi says, "This must be where we want to go."

Kirito says, "And where our enemy is waiting for us."

Philia says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kirito asks Philia, "Are you okay?"

Philia responds, "I'll be okay, Kirito. We have to face them sooner or later, but right now, I think that we face them right now. And we have already overcome a lot together, so, let do this!"

Sora says, excitedly, "Yeah!" The group then uses the column of light to teleport into a room that looks like crystal clear blue floor surround by complete outer space.

Usagi says, "There is nothing here."

Dai says, "Not even a control device."

The whole area starts to shake and Philia says, "Kirito, watch out! We're not alone!" Soon after, a massive mainly blue skinned dragon-like creature with glowing red and golden mystical circle coming out of its back appears in front of everyone.

Usagi asks, nervously, "What is that?"

Akari says, "Maybe he is the guardian of the core of the Control Area."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Most likely."

Sora says, "Then we're going to have to fight him to get to the core of this place."

Kirito says, "From my identification skill, he is called 'Occuldion the Eclipse', but other than that, I have no idea on him."

As the group draws their weapons, Mamoru says, with a serious tone, "Be ready for anything!" The powerful boss of the core sector of the Control Center, Occuldion the Eclipse, glows and the group is knocked down from massive beams of energy that gives them significant damage.

Dai says, "Shit! This guy is really something!"

Kirito says, "Everyone, we need to get back up!" They leap to their feet, but Occuldion then goes down to the floor below them.

Mamoru says, "It's going to attack us from below! Move!" Immediately, the group split up and starts to move around in which Occuldion's blade-like tail come up through the crystal clear floor and spreads energy waves, but this time, the group manages to dodge them.

Kirito says, "Good job, everyone! Keep going!" Soon after, the boss monster appears over the side and the group starts to attack it with their weapons, but they only manage to cause minor damage as it prepares to attack again.

Usagi says, "It's those energy beams! Get back!" The group leaps away and Occuldion fires its powerful energy beams, but this time, the group manages to avoid them, however, only barely.

Mamoru says, "Move in!" Soon after, the group returns in to attack the powerful boss monster, but they have only time for a short attack as they barely manage to avoid the swipe its clash that causes a shockwave.

Dai says, "This guy is powerful!"

Kirito says, "We are going to need to wear it down!" The group then starts to slowly, but surely, bring down Occuldion's HP gauge down in which they are avoid a lot of strong attacks during this time through get hit once in a while and require some healing. However, after some of its health is gone, the boss monster switches tactics and moves out of the way and creates a dark energy sphere in which it creates multiple dark energy spheres forcing the others to run around to escape them.

Sora asks, "What are those things?"

Kairi says, "Big trouble, Sora!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Kirito says, "Try to get a read on its attack patterns and look for an opening!"

Philia responds, "Right, Kirito!" The group continues to battle against Occuldion, but at some point, they realize that when Occuldion changes from a light blue into black coloration, its defense is greater making it harder to damage him, but they manage to get a feel of its attack patterns and start to wear his HP down more and more.

Dai says, drolly, "This is getting fun."

Mamoru says, "We can't rush recklessly into this."

Dai says, "Yeah, but if this battle takes too long, we're not sure what will happen and we might get worn down if this battle lasts too much longer. I'm going to try something! Back me up!"

Usagi asks, "What are you going to do?"

Kirito says, "All right, but be careful!"

Akari says, with a smile, "Dai and careful are not two words that fit together well." Dai gives a pout to his girlfriend in which she giggles and the group continues their assault in which when Dai senses a chance, he hits his mark.

" **Nebularaid Empress!** "

Dai then unleashes a powerful 22 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo hit that slams Occuldion with such massive damage that it shatters into hundreds of data polygons nearly instantly.

The others are shocked and Kairi asks, amazed, "What was that?"

Akari says, with a smile, "The secret ultimate combo of Duel Wielding."

Kirito says, amazed, "Incredible."

Philia asks, "Did we win?"

Just then a female voice calls out, "Confirmed assault on System Protector. Entering final sequence now."

Usagi asks, "Huh?"

Just then there is a glow and Philia yelps as she falls to the ground in which Akari asks, stunned, "Philia?"

Kirito asks, "Philia, what's wrong?"

Philia says, "Can't move…" Soon after, Mamoru also falls down to the ground.

Usagi says, stunned, "Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru says, "Can't move either…"

Akari asks, "Why can't they move?"

Kirito says, "We must be considered high-rank test players." Soon after, there is another bright glow that forces everyone to cover their eyes and when they are able to look again, they gasp to see another Kirito that looks exactly like the original Kirito including the Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords.

The others gasp and Usagi asks, "No way! How is this possible?"

Akari asks, stunned, "Another Kirito?!"

The computer female voice then says, "The final sequence for the Hollow Area implement test now starts."

Philia asks, shocked, "How can there be two?"

Kirito responds, "He must be the AI duplicate of me."

Usagi asks, "Wait! Didn't Yui say that the original player and the AI duplicate can't be in the same place?"

Kirito says, "Yes, but I think that it is due to the update that AI PoH started. It is a test to see who will stay: The originals or the Hollow duplicates."

As if to answer Kirito's question, the computer female voice says, "The update of the Hollow Data will start after the test is over."

Just then a dark male voice says, "And it will end in your defeat." Everyone then looks to see Xemnas and the rest of the surviving AI Organization XIII appear in front of them.

Sora says, shocked, "Xemnas!"

Usagi asks, "You know him?"

Sora says, "He is the Nobody of Xehanort through I'm not sure if it is the original Master Xehanort based on what Master Yen Sid and his majesty told Kairi, Riku, and I."

Xemnas tells Sora, "Remember, I am not the original. I am a duplicate created by the data about my original and this world."

Sora says, "Duplicate or not, you seem to be the same to me, Xemnas."

Xemnas says, "I see that you know the truth about my original."

Sora says, with a serious tone, "That's right! I know the truth about MASTER Xehanort, a former Keyblade Master, and what he did to another Keyblade Master and her two friends. I'm going to rescue them and stop the 'original you' and his mad plans with my friends!"

Xemnas says, "You barely defeated my original's Heartless and Nobody last time and you were laid bare by my original's trap, Sora. However, you have proven to be a powerful Keyblader and you are threat to us. We don't care about our original and his plans. We are just duplicates who shouldn't have any hearts, but for some reason, we can feel and we know if this world is destroyed, we will be destroyed and we will not let our existence fade. No, we shall turn this world into our new home for us, AI, and the update is our chance."

Kairi says, "You can't! There are thousands of lives that are trapped in this world hoping to see their loved ones and regain their lives!"

Xemnas asks, "Do you think that I care about them princess?"

Sora responds, "We'll stop you!"

As Xemnas and the rest of the surviving AI Organization XIII glows, he says, "Not this time, Sora." Soon after, the surviving AI Organization XIII members merge with 'Hollow Kirito', Kirito's AI duplicate, and Hollow Kirito's hair become silver like Xemnas as well as gain sinister golden eyes.

The others gasp and Philia asks, weakly, "What happened?"

Akari says, "He…They merged with Kirito's AI duplicate!"

The Organization XIII 'possessed' Hollow Kirito, Xemnas-Kirito, responds, in a combination of Kirito's and Xemnas' voices, "Yes! And now, your end has come!" Soon after, Xemnas-Kirito creates a duplicate of Void Gear Keyblade and No Name Keyblade.

Sora says, stunned, "Two Keyblades? That should be!"

Xemnas-Kirito responds, "And yet, it is!" Xemnas-Kirito then unleashes a powerful shockwave attack that knocks Dai, Akari, Usagi, Kirito, Sora, and Akari right down to the ground, hard, and leaves them quite drained in health.

Kirito says, stunned, "So powerful…"

Dai says, weakly, "No joke…"

Xemnas-Kirito then appears in front of Usagi and he says, "It seems like Mimete may have a point about you and since you are a Keyblade welder, you are a threat. A threat that I will eliminate now."

Xemnas-Kirito moves down to strike Usagi and Mamoru shouts out, "No!" He tries to move, but his virtual avatar is frozen in place due to the system.

But then a male voice shouts out, "Hold it, Xemnas!" Xemnas-Kirito turns to the source of the voice only to yelp out in pain as he is slashed in the chest twice and forcing him to leap back as two hooded cloaked figures appear in which one of them looks as tall as Donald.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Who?" The two cloaked figures then remove their cloaks to reveal none other than King Mickey, the shorter figure, and Riku, the taller of the two figures.

Sora says, amazed and excited, "Riku! Your majesty!"

Riku tells Sora, "Geez, Sora. How many times do I have to save yours and Kairi's butts?"

Sora responds, "We didn't ask for your help, Riku."

Kairi says, with a smile, "But we are glad to have it."

Riku then takes out a glowing orb and he says, "Sora, use this! It will allow you to use your Master Form in this world!"

Riku throws the orb to Sora, he catches it, and Sora asks, confused, "But how?"

Riku responds, with a smirk, "We have our ways, Sora. Now, let's help your new friends and beat this duplicate of Xemnas and his organization!"

Sora says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Sora then uses the orb and he transforms into his Master Form in which he is floating in the air with his Ultima and Two Become One Keyblades attached to his back. Sora says, "Okay, Xemnas! It's time for round two!" Sora draws his Keyblades and he charges in at incredible speed in which Sora takes on Xemnas in a high-speed and high power fight while the others heal themselves and get to their feet.

Usagi asks Kairi, "Are these your friends?"

Kairi says, with a nod, "Yes. And I'm glad that they are here."

King Mickey says, "Glad to help, Kairi!"

Riku tells Kairi, "And you can help too, Kairi. Let's hit him with a Trinity Attack."

Kairi says, with a nod, "Right." Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey assemble together and all three of them glow in unison in which Xemnas-Kirito then notices.

Riku shouts out, "Now, Sora!" Sora leaps away as Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey seemly vanish, but Xemnas-Kirito then yelps as those three, moving as fast as beams of lights, slash him again and again multiple times leaving multiple cuts on his virtual avatar before they stop.

Xemnas-Kirito roars out, "Enough!" He then unleashes a powerful dark attack that knocks Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey to the ground.

Sora says, seriously, "You are going to pay for that!" Sora, still in Master Form, continues his assault on Xemnas-Kirito and Kirito and Usagi get together.

Kirito says, "Usagi…"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah." Sora battles hard against Xemnas-Kirito, but then he manages to get a sneak attack in and knock Sora to the ground.

Xemnas-Kirito says, "As everything starts in darkness, it will also end in darkness!"

Usagi's voice then booms, "Not on your life, jerk!" Xemnas-Kirito turns to barely avoid Sailor Moon using the **Eclipse** , the 27 hit Ultimate Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo.

Xemnas-Kirito says, with a smirk, "Bad move, your majesty."

Kirito's voice then booms, "Is it?" Xemnas-Kirito gasps as he turns only to get slammed by Kirito as he uses **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, with his Dark Repulser and his new sword made by Lisbeth, Remains Heart, in which he shouts out, as he is cutting deeply into his Xemnas possessed AI duplicate, "You aren't going to beat me! There are too many people that Usagi and I care about! Too many people that have hopes and dreams I refuse to let you end here! This madness ends now, Xemnas!" As he continues to slash with the first 14 hits of the combo, he thinks about his memories of the two years of SAO, images of Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Yui, Klein, Philia, Usagi, Asuna, and more dominate his thoughts and enhance his determination to stop the AI Xemnas in which both of his swords glow before he performs the final two slashes of the combo cutting off Xemnas-Kirito's head in the process causing him to shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Kirito…your swords…" Kirito then looks at his swords and gasps to find that they have transformed into two Keyblades.

The Keyblade that his Dark Repulser has transformed into looks a lot like his Dark Repulser, but the hilt is circular with a handle in the middle and the end of the blade has key-like 'teeth' shaped like fangs with a keychain that looks like Aincrad with Elucidator and the original Dark Repulser together in a cross in front of Aincrad.

The Keyblade that Remains Heart has turned into also looks a lot like the original sword that it was 'made' from, but the hilt is now circular with a handle through the center and a blue heart jewel on the top center portion of the hilt, the key-like 'teeth' at the end of the blade is shaped like it can fit the top of King Mickey's head, and the keychain has a red heart with what looks like Asuna's rapier, a blacksmith hammer, a kitana, a small dragon, and a bow together attached to the red heart jewel of the keychain.

Sora says, amazed, "Whoa! They're Keyblades!"

Kirito asks, surprised, "But why?"

Just then the computer female voice booms, "Removing lock on non-high-rank players." Soon after, Philia and Mamoru get back to their feet.

Philia asks, surprised, "We can move?"

Usagi, who had just transformed back from Sailor Moon, goes over to Mamoru and she asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru responds, "I'm okay. What about you?"

Usagi responds, with a warm smile, "I'm okay."

Kirito asks Philia, "Are you okay, Philia?"

Philia responds, "I'm okay."

Just then the female computer says, in a monotone type voice, "The Hollow Data update is stopped by the authority of a high-rank player."

Usagi says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Akari says, with a smile, "Thank goodness."

Dai says, amazed, "Man, what a fight."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Philia says, "Yes, we were in a bad way, but it isn't surprising that the 'Black Swordsman' beat him since he was using a mere duplicate."

Kirito says, "Remember, Philia, he wasn't just a 'mere duplicate'. He combined with my Hollow duplicate and increased his power, but all of us together managed to beat him. You helped even through you were paralyzed, Philia. Yours and Mamoru's encourage gave Usagi, Sora, Kairi, their friends, and I the ability to beat him." Kirito looks at his Keyblades and he says, "I think it was because I was thinking about you and all of the people that I care about here in Aincrad are why I gained these. I was fighting for them…for their future and yours…"

Usagi says, with a smirk, "I didn't know the 'Black Swordsman' was such a softie."

Kirito yells out, with a blush of embarrassment, "Hey, Usagi!"

The others giggle and Dai says, "Oh, boy. Your cursor is orange now, bro."

Akari asks, confused, "Huh? Why?"

Kirito says, "Despite those guys possessing my Hollow, it was still a lot like what happened with Philia and her Hollow."

Mamoru says, "However, once we get to the console at the core of the Control Area, we will be able to fix that error along with the error in Philia's avatar."

Kirito says, "Yeah. Let's do that and let's get you back to Aincrad, Philia. You belong with us and your fellow players."

Philia says, with a warm smile, "Yeah." The group then moves onto the core of the underground sector of the Control Area where they find a console waiting for them. Kirito then goes over to the console and pushes some buttons on it.

Soon after, the female voice booms out, "The error is cancelled. This error is caused by duplication of data…"

There is a bright glow and Philia gives a gasp in which Kirito says, "There we go. The orange cursors that Philia and I have should be fixed and the errors in our data should be gone. Philia can now leave the Hollow Area and return to Aincrad and Arc Sofia."

Akari says, with a smile, "That's great!"

Philia says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Kirito."

Kirito says, "You did nothing wrong in the first place. Personally, it is just another thing that I want to kick that guy's ass."

Philia asks, confused, "That guy?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "He means…Heathcliff…Kayaba…"

Philia says, her eyes widening, "Oh…"

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "Don't worry about it. These days, I get the urge of wanting to bash him on the head for every one of the problems that he caused us."

Mamoru hugs Usagi and Kirito says, "Anyway, it's time to go back."

Riku says, "It's the same for us, too, but we're going back to our universe."

Dai says, "I guess that you have a lot to do there."

King Mickey says, with a nod, "That's right. We have the threat of a new 'Keyblade War' about to start and we need Sora and Kairi."

Sora says, with a smile, "Yeah, our friends need us back."

Akari says, "Well, you and Kairi were a great help, Sora."

Kairi says, with a smile, "I wish that we could help more. You are in a quite a situation."

Riku says, "I'll say. This is pretty close to as insane and evil as what Xehanort has done."

King Mickey says, "I agree. I'm sorry if I'm hurting Usagi's feeling, but this is just wrong."

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "I know, your majesty. And thank you."

Riku says, "Anyway, we should get going. We need to get back to our universe to stop Xehanort and we can't keep you from escaping this 'digital world'."

Kirito says, "Thank you, Riku-san."

Usagi asks Philia, "Ready to go, Philia?"

Philia says, with an excited smile, "Yes!" Soon after, the group is assembled inside of the Control Center and Sora and Kairi have Donald and Goofy with them.

Donald says, "It is great to see your majesty!"

Goofy says, "Donald says that he was having a horrible time relaxing and enjoying good food…" Donald yelps out and gives a major blush of embarrassment.

Sora responds, with a smirk, "I see. I'm sure that Donald will be having fun adventuring across worlds and beating Heartless and Nobodies, right?"

Donald responds, with a nervous smile, "Right." Donald gives a nervous laugh and a portal is opened up in front of Riku and King Mickey.

Riku says, "This gateway will bring us back into the world of Radiant Garden's mainframe in which Cid can return us to our physical world from there."

Sora says, "Great!"

Riku asks, "By the way, we found the keyhole for the heart of this world in this room, but it was already sealed. Sora, did you do that?"

Sora responds, shaking his head, "Nope. It was already sealed when I found it on the first day that Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and I arrived in this world."

Kairi says, shrugging her shoulders, "We're not sure how it was closed in the first place. Since the only Keybladers are right here."

Kirito says, curiously, "That's a good question."

King Mickey says, "Well, it seems like one less worry for everyone here."

Dai says, "Yeah. Real monsters made from pure darkness that can't be destroyer other than magic, which there is none here, and these Keyblades might be a real problem."

Akari says, drolly, "No joke, Dai-kun."

Usagi says, "Sora…Kairi…Thank you for your help."

Sora says, with a grin, "Glad to help! Hope to meet you 'for real' next time!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Same here, Sora." Sora and Kirito shake hands with Usagi and Kairi doing the same in which Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Kairi go through the portal which closes behind them after they go through.

Usagi says, "And there they go…back home."

Mamoru says, "They have an important mission like we do and one day, you and all the others will go home too."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's return to Arc Sofia." Kirito asks Philia, "Ready to go?"

Philia says, with a nod, "Yeah, but it is weird. It feels like going back home before moving…"

Kirito says, "Well, you get used to it. Our home is over there…Our home in SAO that is."

Philia says, "I haven't thought about reality for a while now."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Can't blame you, Philia. Being through so much and with the threat of death in this world, it is hard to keep thoughts of reality out and also try not to forget them at the same time."

Philia says, "I want to thank you and Kirito, Usagi. You, two, really lifted me from despair…"

Kirito says, "It was really nothing, Philia. It was your determination that got you through and with the items and skills from the Hollow Area, we will be closer to get home…our real home in the real world. However, we will be living in Aincrad."

Philia says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of my friends. I'm sure that they will like you."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's a good idea. They have quite the personalities, but I'm sure that you will fit right in, Philia."

Philia says, with a smile, "It is no problem." Philia says, in a whisper, "Because I want to be with you, Kirito."

Kirito asks, "Did you say something Philia?"

Philia says, with a warm smile, "No, it's nothing."

Kirito says, "Then let's back together." Philia nods her head excitedly as she joins Usagi, Kirito, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari as all of them teleport back to Arc Sofia showing that Philia is free from her 'binding' to the Hollow Area at long last.

 _ **January 6, 2025, SAO, Unknown Area**_

Within an unknown area of SAO, there is figure watching the screen of Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Philia, Dai, and Akari leaving the Hollow Area and we can see a smirk on his features as we see a Keyblade in his two hands.

Well, that's the end of this chapter and the end of the major adventures in the Hollow Area! Philia has joined the 'main group' in Aincrad, now, in which the floors of Aincrad are going to be the main focus. However, don't expect for us to leap to the final battle in just a few chapters, folks! And there might be a few minor 'scenes' in the Hollow Area too, everyone. But things are going to accelerate and more surprises are to come in which one scene in this chapter is a good foreshadow of what's to come, however, you are going to have to read to see what I mean, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	21. The Foreshadowing Venture Continues

In the previous chapter, the main 'story' of the Hollow Area has ended for my fanfiction, but it doesn't mean that the Hollow Area is done for this story, everyone. And yes, the 'Kingdom Hearts gang' are also done in this fanfiction, but it doesn't mean that we aren't going to see them in this fanfiction story from this point, folks. There is still a lot more to tell and if you read my original **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction, there is still a lot more to tell and reveal, fans!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 21: The Foreshadowing Venture Continues**

 _ **January 6, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Agil's inn/shop in Arc Sofia, Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Dai, and Akari have joined up with Leafa, Lisbeth, Sinon, Silica, Klein, Agil, Asuna, Yui, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digital Knights explain about what happened through they have a good idea with Sora and Kairi returning to pick up Donald and Goofy before they left for their universe with Riku and King Mickey.

After explain about what happened, Asuna says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you are okay, Kirito-kun."

Klein says, "Man, dude. You get yourself into the weirdest and also the hardest scraps."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Tell us about it, Klein."

Yui says, "I'm glad that you are okay, daddy. And now, with the update completely stopped, everyone is safe."

Miyako says, "Thanks goodness."

Mamoru says, "We also made sure that it can never be used again."

Agil says, "Good. That's one less thing that we need to worry about."

Kirito says, "However, while we are able to take care of that, we're able to reverse any of the changes that Mimete had made."

Taichi asks, surprised, "Really?"

Mamoru says, shaking his head, "No. The only way that's getting reversed is when the game is beaten, but there will be no more alternations from now on and any more risk of 'warping' this world and risking a collapse."

Lisbeth says, plainly, "For the moment."

Makoto asks, "So, where is Philia-san?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "She is off to relax in Arc Sofia."

Dai says, "You can't exactly blame her. After being trapped in the Hollow Area for longer than we were, you can't be surprise that she wants to finally rest in a complete 'safe zone'."

Akari says, nodding her head, "No kidding, Dai-kun."

Kirito says, "It is best that we introduce Philia to all of you that haven't met her later."

Asuna says, "I agree. She has been through a lot and something tells me that she needs time to readjust."

Agil says, "Anyway, with the 'Hollow Area business' done for now, we can return to the main focus of clearing the floor."

Usagi asks, "Did you find the next floor boss?"

Minako says, with a smile, "You got it, girlfriend."

Kirito says, "Then let's get started on the meeting."

There are looks and gasps of surprise and Sam asks, "Kirito, aren't you worn out?"

Asuna says, concerned, "That's right, Kirito-kun. You just got back from the Hollow Area and rescuing Philia-san as well as stopping the plans of PoH's AI duplicate."

Kirito tells Asuna, with a smile, "I'm okay, Asuna. Plus, after defeating bosses like we just faced, I feel that a floor boss will be a breeze."

Klein says, pointing to Kirito's new Keyblades strapped to his back, "Especially with those babies."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I'll say. I can't believe that you turned my two swords into something so…beautiful, Kirito."

Kirito says, "I'm glad that you liked them, Liz. I thought that you would be mad."

Lisbeth says, "Mad? Are you nuts? They are just awesome!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "They are just amazing, big brother."

Kirito says, "I really don't know if I deserve them…"

Dai says, "Come on, dude! Sora said that they choose their own welders and they choose someone that's strong of heart!"

Akari says, with a nod, "And you are a person that's strong of heart, Kirito."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "I believe so too, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a kind smile, "If you say so, Asuna."

Haruka asks, "So, do your Keyblades have names?"

Kirito says, "The same as the two swords that they came from: Dark Repulser and Remains Heart."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Not surprising."

Hino asks, "Anyway, what about Mimete?"

Makoto says, "The coward must have found a way to run off!"

Mamoru says, "Actually, no."

The others looked confused and Kirito says, "We found footage in the control room at the core of the Hollow Area Control Center showing the AI Organization Thirteen taking out Mimete before we fought them when they possessed by AI duplicate's form."

There are looks of surprise and Haruka says, plainly, "I'm not surprised."

Hino says, with a nod, "No joke. The Witches Five took out each other with Mimete being betrayed by one of her own and it is how she got trapped in here in the first place."

Makoto says, "Well, the good news is that she is gone and we can focus on finishing freeing everyone from this world."

Setsuna says, "However, it doesn't mean that we can 'settle down'. This world is still dangerous and the effects of what Mimete did before the update was stopped are still lingering."

Yamato says, "No kidding. That certain floor that turned into a duplicate of one world that Sora and Kairi were at, Radiant Garden, is stuck that way."

Sam says, "And we can't be sure that the floors above eighty-five haven't been changed from what they were before and possibly making them more dangerous."

Minako says, drolly, "Geez, way to stay positive."

Takashi tells Minako, "We're just being careful, Mina-chan. It isn't exactly too surprising."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. In this world, you can't be too careful."

Kirito says, "Agreed, Usagi."

Mamoru says, "And there is one more thing." When everyone looks at Mamoru, he says, "Based on the information that you gave us, we can't be certain that Kayaba is gone. He was struck, but it doesn't mean that the glitch did something or there was some kind of protocol that the instant the glitch started, he was 'teleported' away."

Mizuno says, "That's a logical theory."

Kirito says, "I've got to admit that you have a point, Mamoru. There is too little evidence that Kayaba is gone."

Leafa says, with a plain tone, "He's still here."

Everyone looks at Leafa and Lisbeth asks, "How would you know Leafa?"

Leafa responds, with a plain tone, "I really don't know and you think that I might be crazy…But I can sense him."

There are surprised looks and Sinon asks, "Sense Kayaba?"

Minako asks Leafa, "Are you sure that you are okay?"

Leafa responds, "I'm fine! It's just…Since the day that I entered SAO, I could feel some kind of 'presence' around me in this world. I didn't know what it was and at the time I was too overjoyed seeing my brother again, but now, I feel…I know that I'm sensing Kayaba. Every floor that we go up to, the 'presence' gets stronger and stronger and now, I know that it is him and I think that he is on the top floor because the closer that we get to the top, it is the reason that what I'm feeling is getting stronger." Everyone looks at Leafa in which Setsuna gets a more intense stare at Leafa.

Kirito asks Leafa, "Are you really sure, Sugu?"

Leafa responds, with a nod, "I'm really sure, big brother."

Kirito says, "I believe you, Sugu."

The others look at Kirito and Klein asks, "Whoa, dude? Not to insult your sister, but are you sure?"

Kirito says, "When Sugu is that serious, I know that she isn't lying or it is just 'nerves' or anything. However, if she can 'sense' Kayaba, I'm concerned on how she can." Kirito asks Leafa, "Sugu, where did you get the NervGear that you used to enter SAO?"

Leafa responds, "A friend in Akiba, big brother. You don't remember since they are friends of the family and you became distant when you found out the truth of our family relationship when you were ten. They also had some friends trapped in SAO and one of them had kept a NervGear in order to deeply examine it to do what the task force that the government made tried to do and break the hold of the NervGears that keep you and the others trapped in here. I was pretty shocked that he was able to keep it from the government for two years since the recall around the time that this nightmare started."

Kirito says, with a curious expression on his face, "Yes, it is."

Usagi asks, "Is something wrong, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "It seems very suspicious to me."

Leafa replies, "Big brother, they are good people. They may seem a bit 'strange'…Okay, they can be quite strange, but they are from Akiba after all."

Kirito tells Leafa, "I know. I'm not saying that they aren't trustworthy or would do anything to hurt you. Added to the fact that they have or, which I hope I'm wrong, had friends trapped in SAO, ensures that in my mind. However, the NervGears were recalled very shortly after we were trapped in here, I don't think that they would give one up so easily."

Makoto says, "Hey, Kirito. It is just one NervGear and they had thousands of them worldwide to account for."

Kirito says, with a nod, "True, but with what happened to us back IRL is a major event, I doubt that the government wouldn't be so through."

Usagi says, "I know that you are concerned, but right now, we can't think about that if you want to join into the floor boss fight, Kirito."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Usagi-chan is right, Kirito-kun. We can't let anything like that distract us."

Kirito says, "You're right, Asuna. Our main focus should be clearing the game since we have taken care of Mimete and stopped PoH's AI duplicate. However, we aren't sure of the effects of what Mimete had done and it is best for all of the players that we beat the game as soon as possible."

Yamato says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kirito." However, Hino, Haruka, and Setsuna glance at Kirito in which he also sees that he feels that the situation that Leafa, as Suguha, managed to get her hands on a NervGear is still suspicious to them through it isn't Leafa's friends in Akiba that they are suspicious about, but for now, they banish that kind of thought from their minds since they are preparing to go against the floor boss of Floor 85 soon.

 _ **January 6, 2025, Floor 85, Dungeon**_

Deep within the Floor 85 dungeon, we find ourselves with the boss' chamber where there is a triple headed leviathan known as 'The Maelstrom of Triad' in which the boss monster is fighting the boss raiding set up to fight him including Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Leafa, Strea, Dai, and others from the Sailor Scouts and Digital Knights. The boss monster is weak against slash type attacks and Sword Skills, so, it means that swordsman like Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Leafa, Strea, and Dai, who use slash type Sword Skills in the form of One-Handed, Two-Handed, and Duel Wielding Sword Skills for example are on the front lines of attack. Usagi strikes hard with her sword and Keyblade in which one of the heads prepares for a bite attack, but Leafa comes in hard and strikes it across the eyes.

Usagi says, "Thanks, Leafa!"

Leafa responds, with a warm smile, "No problem, Usagi!" The two of them work well and hard against the boss monster in which a small part of them can't help to wonder how they are working so well and feel this 'strange bond' ever since they met when Leafa first arrived in SAO, but they don't have time to worry about it. Kirito then strikes hard with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill, with his new Keyblades and strikes a significant blow in which the boss monster turns towards him seemly in annoyance, but this leaves it vulnerable as Strea comes down hard and cuts off the right most head.

Kirito tells Strea, "Nice one, Strea!"

Strea responds, with a sly giggle, "Thank you, Kirito." Akari blocks another of the heads of Triad with her shield in which Dai comes with **Double Circular** , the 2 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill, in which the monster starts to move in particular manner.

Dai says, "Oh, boy. That's not good."

Akari quickly recognize it and she yells out, "Everyone, get back! Spin attack!"

Kirito, after hearing Akari's words, shouts out, "You heard her! All players back!" Immediately, all of the players currently attacking the boss monster leap back as they try their best to avoid a spin attack from Maelstrom of Triad when it comes, but several players are hit by the attacks and they are hit with stun effects, leaving them unable to move, and Leafa is one of the victims as the boss monster turns on her.

Usagi yells out, shocked, "Leafa!" Kirito then gasps to see his sister about to be attacked, but Aaron protects Leafa from another bite attack from the monster giving time for Kirito and Usagi to leap in to help.

Kirito asks Leafa, "Are you okay?"

Leafa, whose stun effect is done, returns to her feet and she responds, "Thanks to Aaron-san."

Aaron responds, with a smile, "Just returning the favor, Leafa-san."

Usagi tells Aaron, "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Aaron responds, "It was my pleasure, Valkyrie-san."

As he leaps back into the battle, Kirito gives a 'critical eye' and Leafa tells him, "Big brother, he is just a friend."

Usagi tells Kirito, "No time for 'overprotective big brother', Kirito!"

Kirito responds, with a nod, "Right, Usagi." They continue on to pound the monster and deflect his blow as Maelstrom of Triad's destroyed head resurrects and his heads rear back.

Mamoru shouts out, with a serious tone, "Breath attack!"

Dai says, with a serious tone, "Duck and cover!" When the boss monster unleashes a breath attack, the players manage to get out of the way.

Yamato says, with a serious tone, "There is an opening!"

Miyako shouts out, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Without hesitation, Usagi comes in first with **Eclipse** , the ultimate 27 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, doing significant damage.

" **San Ge!** "

Klein then comes in with a 5 hit powerful Katana Sword Skill combo causing the boss monster to gain a bleeding effect.

Kirito says, "Excellent work, Klein!"

Klein responds, with a grin, "No problem, buddy! It's time to make this dragon extinct!"

Strea says, "Leave it to me!"

" **Calamity Disaster!** "

Strea then unleashes a powerful 6 hit Two-Handed Sword Skill combo that deals a good amount of damage to the boss monster in which Haruka swoops in before the monster could think of making a counterattack.

" **Legion Destroyer!** "

Haruka then unleashes a powerful 7 strike Curved Sword Skill combo that inflicts another bleeding effect on the boss monster in which Takashi, Agil, due to Two-Handed Axe Sword Skills mainly containing slash combos, and others struck the final blow in which the boss monster then shatters into hundreds of data polygons when the last of its health is gone. When the words 'Congratulations' appears above, the players cheers as they know that they have fought and survived against another floor boss and have made up to the next floor.

Miyako says, "All right, we did it!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Excellent work, everyone!"

Haruka says, "And there are no fatalities."

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "That's good to know."

Klein says, "Man! What a fight!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "It was a pretty tough fight this time."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "No kidding, big brother."

Dai says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's activate the teleport gate and call it a night!"

Akari says, with a nod, "I agree, Dai-kun."

Taichi says, "That's because some people went into this fight after fighting some tough bosses on the field."

Sam says, "Well, you can't exactly blame them. The faster we get out of the game, the better."

Yamato says, "I have to agree with that."

Kirito says, "However, Taichi is right to say that we shouldn't wear ourselves out like that."

Strea asks, with a teasing tone, "Do you think that you should be saying that Kirito?"

Kirito gives a blush and Asuna says, with a smirk, "Strea has a point, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Hey, Asuna!" Plenty of the others have giggles at Kirito's embarrassment and Kirito says, after clearing his throat, "Anyway, we should activate the teleport gate on the next floor."

Strea says, with her chipper tone, "Okay, let's go!" Soon after, the boss raid party ventures through the door to the next floor to activate the teleport gate at the main town of that floor.

 _ **January 6, 2025, Floor 86, Terafil**_

In the main town of Floor 86, Terafil, we find our group of heroes and heroines in front of the teleport gate as Strea walks out from in front of it.

Strea says, with a smile, "I'm done with the activation."

Asuna says, "Thank you, Strea."

Kirito says, "Good work, Strea."

Usagi gives a yawn and she says, "Let's go back. I'm tried."

Haruka says, "Not surprising after fighting so many battles, Dumpling."

Mizuno says, "This is surprising that you agreed to get into another battle after finishing up one so quickly."

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "It isn't like I want to, but the faster that we complete this game, the less change that any more lives will be lost."

Taichi says, nodding his head, "I agree with her."

Yamato says, also giving a nod of his head, "No kidding."

Miyako says, with a nod, "No joke."

Akari asks Junpier, "It has been hard on you, hasn't it?"

Junpier says, with a nod of her head, "It has been."

Dai says, "Trust me, Jun. It hasn't been 'sun and roses' for Kari-chan and I and that's before we got trapped in the Hollow Area."

Junpier looks at Dai in surprise and Akari says, "Rainbow Gardens sounds sweet, but it isn't an easy place to live in at all. It can be as harsh as or even harsher than this place."

There are plenty of looks of surprise and Kirito says, "I know that since your stats are incredibly huge and I know that even a month in the Hollow Area alone couldn't get your stats to that you are now."

Leafa asks Kirito, "Really, Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Yeah. Remember, they said that world is a 'living virtual world' and I believe that means that the monsters there don't follow pre-programmed attack patterns mainly because there is no human programming involved in that world."

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke, Kirito."

Akari says, "You have to adapt and change just to survive."

Strea says, with a pout, "Let's not talk about such things that would keep us down! We managed to make it to another floor!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Strea is right. Let's not make ourselves depressed."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun."

Leafa says, with a smile, "That's right! Let's go back and relax!" The others nod their heads in agreement and they prepare to use the teleport gate to return to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 6, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Back in Arc Sofia, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Agil, Klein, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights are assembled together as those that weren't part of the Floor 85 boss fight talk it over with those that were. Strea isn't among them since she was going shopping.

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Kirito!" Everyone then looks to see Philia running over to them.

Kirito says, "Philia!"

Philia comes over and she says, "Kirito, I heard from the other players that you were part of fight with a floor boss!"

Kirito says, "That's right, Philia. We just defeated the floor eighty-five boss."

Philia asks, stunned, "That's amazing! How can you fight again after we defeated the bosses at the core of the Control Center of the Hollow Area?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "That's Kirito for you, Philia."

Kirito rubs his scalp and Klein asks, with a grin, "Hey, Kirito, are we seeing the girl that you have been talking about?"

Asuna says, glaring at Klein, "Yes, that's Philia-san."

Silica says, amazed, "She is pretty."

Philia blushes from those words and Dai tells the Digital Knights guild, "Anyway, this is our friend, Philia, from the Hollow Area."

Sam says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sam."

Philia says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Sam. Dai has told me a lot about you."

Miyako asks, "He has? What did he say about me?"

Dai asks, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Junpier says, "Well, it is nice to meet you. I'm Junpier, Dai's sister."

Philia asks, surprised, "You are Dai's sister."

Dai says, "Yeah, unfortunately. If she wants to give you 'romantic advice' then don't…" Dai then yelps as Junpier bashes him on the head in which the safe zone protection keeps his HP from going down, but the sheer force of the blow knocks him to the ground.

Junpier says, annoyed, "Watch it squirt!"

Akari giggles and she tells Philia, "Typical sibling relationship."

Philia says, with a nod, "I see, Akari."

Agil says, "Let's finish the introductions back at the shop."

Kirito says, "Good idea, Agil. We've had a long day."

Usagi says, "Some more than others."

Hino says, "That's because someone went into another boss fight after fighting against two powerful foes already this same day, Meatball Head."

Usagi says, rubbing her head, "Well…"

Leafa says, "Your friends are right, Usagi. You are really pushing yourself too hard. You need to relax."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I try…"

Michiru says, "We're worried that you are trying too much, hime."

Haruka says, with a sigh, "But we understand on why you can't help yourself doing such things."

Makoto says, with a smile, "Just try not to do too often."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'll try."

Kirito says, "I would say that you should listen to your friends, but that's calling the kettle black for me."

Lisbeth says, with a sly smirk and looking at Asuna, "And the same for our legendary 'Flash' too." Asuna laughs nervously since she knows that Lisbeth has got her 'dead to rights' on that statement. Soon after, the group heads back to Agil's inn/shop, so, the members of their group that haven't met Philia yet can continue with their 'meet and greet' before heading for bed to rest for the night.

 _ **January 7, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the hours of the morning, Kirito and Usagi are in the area of the teleport gate where they see Strea walking up to the teleport gate.

Usagi asks, "Is that Strea?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, it is."

Usagi and Kirito go over to Strea and she says, "Oh, Kirito…Usagi…"

Usagi asks, "Strea, where are you going?"

Strea responds, in a plain tone that's unlike her, "Exploring."

Usagi notices her tone that's different from her typical voice and Kirito says, "By yourself again? Maybe Usagi and I should come along…"

Strea says, solemnly, "Sorry, Kirito, but I need to do this alone." Strea then turns around and murmurs something that Usagi and Kirito can't hear in which she teleport away in a flash of blue light.

Usagi says, concerned, "She sounds really different."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi. I can't understand what she is hiding."

Usagi asks Kirito, "What makes you think that she is hiding something?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Call it a feeling Usagi." What Usagi and Kirito didn't know is that Hino, Haruka, and Setsuna are watching the scene and after Strea teleports away, they head back into the shopping district of town. Back with Kirito and Usagi, the two of them step away from the teleport gate and they look to see a familiar pair of female players coming towards them.

Usagi asks, curiously, "Is that…?"

Kirito says, "I believe so." Soon after, the two of them go over to the two female players to reveal that it is none other than Philia with Minako in which the two of them have plates of food with them.

Philia says, a bit surprised, "Oh, Kirito! Usagi!"

Minako asks, "What are you doing here?"

Kirito responds, "A daily stretch, that's all. It looks like you are enjoying yourself."

Minako says, with a smile, "I'm taking Philia around town and she is having a good time."

Philia says, with a smile, "Minako-san has shown me the best places to get the best food around here. In the Hollow Area, there were no towns and certainly no shops."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding. Dai and Akari told me about the only food that you could get is the food items that you could get from monster drops and such and cook up with Akari's help."

Philia says, nodding her head, "Yes, Usagi. It is a good thing that Akari had such a great cooking skill. So, compared to that place, this place is paradise with tons of good food."

Minako says, with a giggle, "She can eat close to what you eat, Usagi."

Usagi asks, annoyed, "And what's that supposed to mean Mina-chan?"

Philia then shows what she has on her plate and she says, excitedly, "By the way, look here! These are octopus balls!"

Kirito says, "So, octopus balls are sold here too."

Usagi says, "Wow. They look yummy."

Philia says, "And they are recreated with stuff that you usually find on octopus balls!"

Minako says, "This place has got a lot going for it…expect for trapping all of you here."

Usagi says, drolly, "Gee, you make us all feel better, Mina-chan."

Minako sticks her tongue out in embarrassment and Philia says, "Come on, Kirito. Why don't you try one?"

Kirito says, "No, thanks… 

Philia says, with a smile, "Come on, say 'ahh'."

Kirito says, nervously, "Hey! Hey! Don't do this in such a place!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Wow! Philia is a bundle of energy right now! She really must be grateful to be out of the Hollow Area."_

Philia tells Kirito, teasingly, "I never knew you were so shy, Kirito."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Philia's smile seems so suspicious. Could there be a trap in those octopus balls?"_ When Kirito glances at Minako, he can see a mischievous grin on her face and Kirito thinks in his mind, _"And Minako's own smile is also suspicious. Usagi-chan told me that she can be quite the prankster. Are those two up to something?"_ Kirito then says, "Okay, you win. I'll have one." Kirito then takes one of the octopus balls and eats in which Usagi notice that Philia and Minako are getting slightly tense in their expressions.

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a mental sly smirk, _"If Mina-chan has gotten Philia to do what I think that they are doing, they are going to be in for a big surprise since that old prank won't work on Kirito."_

Philia asks, with a sly smile, "So, how was it?"

Kirito responds, with a smile, "Delicious, Philia. It is quite yummy. I really like the solid spicy taste."

Minako and Philia give looks of surprise and Usagi thinks in her mind, slyly, _"I thought so, Mina-chan. If you are trying to 'spicy spike trick' with Kirito, it is so not going to work."_

Philia and Minako glance at each other and Philia asks, a bit nervously, "Exactly, Kirito. Why don't you have another one?"

Kirito replies, "Is it okay? Then I'll have it, Philia." Philia and Minako look intently as Kirito eats another spicy octopus ball and Kirito says, with a smile, "It is indeed tasty."

Philia asks Minako, "What's going on Minako?"

Kirito asks, curiously, "What are you talking about?"

Minako responds, nervously, "It's nothing, Kirito. It is just strange since people react differently with spicy foods."

When Minako and Philia pop an octopus ball, each, into their mouths, Usagi thinks in her mind, with a smirk, _"Now, you are going to get it, Mina-chan."_ Nothing seems to happen, but then Minako's and Philia's faces become very red and they gain panic on their face as they start to run around.

Kirito asks, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Philia yells out, panic in her voice, "I need water! Water!"

Minako says, pure panic in her voice, "What are you waiting for? We need water right now!"

Usagi says, with a smirk, "Okay! Coming right up, Mina-chan!" Immediately, Usagi buys a few drinks in which Philia and Minako gulp down and splash a bit on their faces.

Philia says, "It was super-spicy."

Minako says, with a brief of relief, "No kidding! I thought that I was going to die!"

Philia says, "I never have been so close to death."

Kirito says, "Now, you are just exaggerating."

Philia asks, "Why does Kirito look fine after eating it?"

Usagi responds, with a sly smile, "I should have told you that Kirito has an inhuman tolerance for spicy foods. In fact, he really can't get enough of them. However, I keep wondering if his NervGear's 'taste sensors' is on the fritz."

Kirito responds, drolly, "Very funny, Usagi."

Minako says, "You could have warned us, girl. My mouth is still numb."

Philia says, with a pout, "This is your fault."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "I don't want to hear that from you, two, tricksters."

Usagi says, with a sly grin, "That's what you get for trying to pull such a prank."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"After being down for so long, I'm surprised that Philia would try such a thing. Sure, she is feeling better, but I didn't think that she would do this. However, Usagi told me that Minako can be quite the trickster and she might be becoming a bad influence on Philia. I had better watch them and keep Philia away from Minako…and maybe, Liz, too."_

After Minako leaves, Philia asks, "Hey, Kirito, are you free?"

Kirito asks, "I am, but what are you planning this time?"

Philia responds, "I'm not plotting anything. I just want to hang out."

Kirito says, "Well, as long as you don't play jokes."

Philia replies, "No, I won't. I promise." Kirito, Usagi, and Philia then take a walk around town and Philia says, pointing to something, "Oh, look there!" Kirito and Usagi then look to see that the virtual sunlight is creating a lovely mosaic scene from 'fixtures' in the floor.

Usagi says, "Wow. This is so lovely."

Kirito says, with a smile, "It shows that you are great treasure hunter, Philia. You found a great treasure that made Usagi smile."

Philia says, with a blush, "Kirito, stop."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we'll get back one day and see this kind of stuff in the real world again."

Philia asks, surprised, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Let's just say that I'm getting to know you better. And I know that the three of us with our friends managed to clear the Hollow Area and we helped Sora and Kairi get back to their universe in order to protect their friends. All of us will find a way back out of Aincrad together."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Philia asks, "How come you are so gentle?"

Kirito says, "Well, Philia is an important friend."

Philia asks, with a blush on her cheeks, "Friend? Can I be your friend?"

Kirito responds, "Sure, if you want to."

Usagi says, "Friends are important, Philia. More so in a place like this."

Philia tells Usagi, "Along with Kirito, you have so many friends, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yes, I do." Usagi says, with a sigh, "However, I've only had most of them recently. For the past two years, I have been without them and very few friends like Kirito and Asuna."

Philia asks, curiously, "Why?"

Usagi replies, with a solemn smile, "You remember that I'm HIS niece, right?"

Philia nods her head and she responds, "Yes, I do."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I know that it sounds silly, but it is because I'm his niece and he trapped me here too makes me kind of 'living embodiment' of our imprisonment and his betrayal to everyone. The majority of the players accept that I'm as much as victim as they are and even more so, but it feels 'awkward' being close to me for the reason that I told you. I didn't want to cause other players any more 'discomfort', so, I remained mainly a solo player."

Kirito tells Philia, nodding his head, "It's true, Philia."

Philia's eyes widen and she says, "It must have been tough for you, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nod, "It has been and I had to change a lot during the years in SAO. Personally, I knew that my friends and beloved were outside and praying for my return along with my family. It is hard to explain, but I could feel them despite my body being so far away. However, it wasn't enough. If it wasn't for the few friends like Kirito and Asuna, I may have been in a 'darker place'."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "You are a stronger person than you give yourself credit for Usagi."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thank you, Kirito."

Philia says, "You and Kirito are two of the strongest people that I know, Usagi."

Usagi says, "Thank you, Philia, but I can't be sure that I'm as strong as you think I am. The years in here have taken its toll."

Kirito tells Usagi, "It has taken its toll on all of us, Usagi. It is safe to say that many of us have scars on their heart."

Philia says, "I remember that horrible day…I wanted it so badly to be just a horrible dream."

Usagi tells Philia, nodding her head in understanding, "I felt the same way, Philia. I thought this was going to be a fun new adventure for all of the players, here, and then it turned into this nightmare and a person that I really cared for was responsible for this. I…I didn't know what to think or what to do. I just wanted this to be a nightmare or something. To go to sleep and wake up to find it was a bad dream, but it wasn't. It was a cold hard reality despite it being a VIRTUAL reality."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Well, we will find a way out of this nightmare one day, Usagi."

Usagi responds, with a smile, "I know we will, Kirito." As they look at the lovely mosaic before them, they don't notice that Leafa is watching them and she can't help to wonder about a feeling that she is getting when she looks at Usagi: A feeling that has started ever since she met Usagi in SAO nearly two months ago.

 _ **January 7, 2025, Floor 86, Field**_

At the edge of what looks like a fortress entrance, Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Mamoru, and Leafa are looking at it.

Mamoru says, "It looks like the entrance to a fortress."

Usagi says, "Well, a floor dungeon can be considered that way."

Asuna says, "I agree, Usagi."

Usagi asks, "Anyway, the last phase of the marriage quest is in this dungeon?"

Kirito says, "Based on what we found out, yes."

Asuna says, excitedly, "Let's go Kirito-kun." Soon after, the group enters the dungeon and they look around.

Kirito says, "This place is full of mold."

Usagi says, with a disgusted look, "Man, he had to be so realistic."

Leafa says, with her own disgusted look, "No kidding. I hate these kinds of dungeons."

Asuna says, "I do too, but you get used to this kind of thing." At the entrance area, they find a special door.

Mamoru asks, "Is this it?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "It is."

Leafa asks, "Do we have to wait big brother?"

Kirito responds, "This is a quest that Asuna and I have to complete alone."

Usagi tells Asuna, "Be careful."

Asuna says, with a nod, "We will." Kirito and Asuna enter the room and they take a good time before they emerge from the room.

Leafa asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "We just fine."

Usagi asks Asuna, "Did it work?"

Asuna says, with an excited smile, "It did, Usagi-chan! It worked! We're married again!"

Usagi tells Asuna, with a smile, "I'm so happy for you, Asuna."

Leafa says, with a slight nervous smile, "Yeah."

Mamoru says, "It must have been quite a task since you were in there for a while."

Kirito says, "It was Mamoru."

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "I hope that our wedding isn't as 'exciting' Mamoru-kun."

Asuna tells Usagi, with a warm smile, "I can't wait to see your wedding Usagi-chan! I bet you will make the prettiest bride!"

Mamoru says, with a smile, "I can't help to agree with that Asuna."

Usagi blushes and Kirito says, "Before that, we have to clear the game. I think that we should venture on."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Okay, big brother." The group then ventures through the dungeon in which they emerge into what looks like a wasteland that was created through a big war leading to a dark castle.

Usagi asks, "We're outside now?'

Kirito says, "Didn't think it so easy."

Mamoru says, "It looks like there was a great battle here."

Leafa says, a bit nervously, "Creepy."

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's keep going and be careful."

Usagi says, plainly, "No kidding, Kirito." The group goes through the wasteland and battling knight and armored skeleton-like monsters along the way and they enter the fortress. Inside of the next dungeon, it is an ancient fortress hallway and it gives a horror story like atmosphere.

Leafa says, nervously, "Really creepy."

Usagi says, nervously, "No kidding."

Asuna says, nervously, "I don't like this."

Kirito says, "Let's be careful, everyone."

The group goes forward until a mysterious deep voice says, "Who disturbs our sleep…?"

Usagi yelps and she asks, nervously, "What was that?"

The mysterious voice moans out, "We don't wish to fight anymore…Who is controlling us…?"

Kirito asks, "Is this an event?"

Mamoru says, "It might be."

Kirito says, "Controlling, huh? Let's find out."

Leafa says, "You would be excited about this, Kirito."

Kirito asks, with a smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Usagi and Asuna shake their heads and Usagi says, "Same old Kirito." The group continues on and battling monsters along the way until they reach a room with a group of knight and armored skeleton type monsters with one of them glowing with an eerie glow.

Kirito says, looking at the glowing skeleton monster, "That must be the controlling one."

Usagi says, "It is called Necromancer. I think that it is a something close to a Field Boss."

Mamoru says, "Necromancer is supposedly beings that can control the dead."

Leafa says, "That must be what that voice meant that something is controlling them."

Usagi says, "Something tells that we won't venture on until we take care of it."

Kirito says, "I'll take care of that guy. The rest of you make sure that the other monsters are off me."

Asuna asks, "Are you sure, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "I'll be all right, Asuna."

Usagi tells Kirito, with a sly smile, "You have got to take Asuna on your next honeymoon since you got remarried." Kirito yelps while Leafa and Asuna giggle at Kirito's blush and immediately, Kirito attracts the attention of Necromancer while Usagi, Leafa, Mamoru, and Asuna fight against the other monsters which don't prove to be much of the problem with good teamwork. When the Necromancer shatters into hundreds of data polygons, the door on the other side of the room opens.

Mamoru says, "We did. Good job, everyone."

Leafa says, with a smile, "That wasn't too hard."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, but don't let your guard down for a minute, Leafa."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "Usagi's right. We need to be careful." The group continues on through the maze-like area until they emerge outside on a bridge heading to the main dungeon area of the floor.

Kirito says, "Finally."

Mamoru says, "This is the main dungeon area."

Usagi says, "Yeah. And the dungeon can be more dangerous than the main field itself."

Asuna says, with a nod of her head, "Usagi's right. Keep your guard up everyone." Soon after, our group ventures into the main dungeon area of Floor 86.

 _ **January 7, 2025, Floor 86, Dungeon**_

Heading into the main dungeon area, Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, Asuna, and Leafa are exploring the floors of the main dungeon and fighting multiple knight and armored skeleton type monsters along the way and they venture through the first two floors of the main dungeon, but when they get to the third floor, they hear the sounds of combat up ahead.

Kirito asks, "Do you hear that?"

Leafa says, "It sounds like someone fighting."

Usagi asks, "Did someone get here before us?"

Asuna asks, "Should we check it out?" The others nod their heads in agreement and they go over to the source of the sounds of combat to find Strea fighting a monster.

Usagi says, amazed, "That's Strea!"

Asuna asks, "What is Strea doing here alone?"

Mamoru says, "I don't know, but it seems like she is all right. Based on what I can tell, her opponent doesn't have much health left."

Kirito says, "Yes, I see it too. We would get in the way." However, when it looks like Strea is about to finish her enemy off, she stops, drops her sword, and holds her head in pain!

Usagi asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "I don't know! I'm not sure if it is abnormal condition!"

Just then a few more monsters appear and Leafa says, "Big brother, we can't stand around! We need to do something now!"

Asuna says, "Leafa is right! Strea is in danger!" Immediately, the group leaps into action and quickly dispatches the enemy monsters.

Usagi asks, concerned, "Strea, are you okay? Strea?"

Strea moans out, weakly, "Everyone…Everyone is…"

Leafa asks, "What's wrong with her?"

Kirito says, "I'm not sure, but we can't stay here. The enemy will pop out again if we stay here."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun. We need to get her to a safe zone now." Leafa and Usagi put Strea on their shoulders and Kirito carries her two-handed sword in which they head off to a safe area in the dungeon with Mamoru and Asuna on guard for protection. In a safe place, Strea groans as she regains her senses.

Kirito asks, "Strea, are you okay?"

Strea says, "Kirito…Sorry to cause you trouble."

Usagi asks, "What happened back there Strea?"

Kirito asks, "It didn't look like you were suffering from an effect. Are you getting enough sleep?"

Strea responds, with a weak smile, "No, that's not it. Sometimes I get a huge headache and when I get it, I can't move at all."

Leafa thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Are they like mine?"_

Usagi asks, shocked, "And you go out alone with that kind of 'condition'?"

Asuna says, concerned, "That's dangerous, Strea!"

Strea says, with a nod, "I know, but…"

Mamoru asks, "But?"

Kirito asks, "Is it about that thing that you are looking for? The one that you said would destroy this world?"

Everyone else, but Usagi, give looks of surprise and Usagi asks, "Do you have to do something so dangerous even you don't know what it is?"

Strea replies, "But Usagi, you and Kirito are risking your lives even through you know you might die. Why do you try so hard?"

Usagi and Kirito are taken a bit aback by Strea's question, Usagi says, nervously, "It…"

Kirito responds, "It is because that we want…No, we need to make sure that the tragedies that this game has caused ever happen again."

Strea says, with a nod, "I see."

Strea gives a grunt of pain and Asuna says, "Strea, you aren't well."

Leafa says, "You should take a rest."

Kirito says, with a nod, "We'll stand guard while you rest up."

Strea says, with a nod, "Okay." Strea then falls asleep for a while and when she wakes up, she says, with her classic cheery voice, "That was nice! I had a good nap!"

Leafa says, nervously, "That's good…"

Kirito asks, "Are you okay, Strea?"

Strea says, with her cheery smile, "I'm just fine now! I'll get going!"

Leafa asks, "Huh?"

Strea says, "There is a limited time quest and it will still only be there for a while."

Asuna asks, surprised, "By yourself?"

Kirito says, "Maybe we should come along to help."

Strea says, with a kind smile, "It will be fine, Kirito. You remember how strong am I? I had a good rest thanks to everyone! I'll be okay! Bye now!"

Kirito says, nervously, "Okay, be careful…"

After Strea walks away and is out of sight, Usagi says, "I'm glad that she is okay, but I'm getting worried about her."

Kirito says, "I know, Usagi. Hopefully, she will return to town to take a rest."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I hope so too, Kirito-kun."

Mamoru says, "For now, we need to venture on."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "Right." They continue on, mapping the dungeon, and fighting monsters along the way until they find themselves in front of a familiar corridor and Usagi says, drolly, "This is oddly familiar."

Leafa asks, "Do you think that we are close now?"

Kirito says, "Let's move closer to find out." The five of them venture forward until they reach a familiar set of doors.

Mamoru says, "This has to be it."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "I recognize the entrance to a boss' chamber any day."

Kirito says, "We should set the crystal and then head back to Arc Sofia to inform the assault team."

Mamoru says, "Hopefully, we will have gathered the needed information to take down the boss."

Leafa says, "I've got it, big brother." Soon after, Leafa sets this area as the exit point for the Corridor Crystal and afterwards, they use a teleport crystal to return to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 7, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's inn/shop, Usagi and Kirito find Klein with a solemn look on his face.

Usagi asks, "What's up, Klein?"

Klein says, "Bum deal, Usagi. I brought information about an NPC on eighty-six floor who gave a quest for an attack skill."

Kirito asks, curiously, "What kind of skill? A sword skill? Or maybe some kind of upper skill?"

Klein responds, "Let me finish, bro. I headed for that man, but after his long talk, no quest activated. It was a waste of money."

Usagi asks, "Maybe you had the wrong kind of skill? Did he say anything?"

Klein says, "His heroic deeds when younger and such junk. He was so long winded that I couldn't remember. Blinding a wyvern's eyes or shooting down a fan across a river with one shot. Since it has to do with long range attacks, it could be that it has to do with throwing skills. However, from what I heard, there are plenty of players with throwing skills and none of them activated the quest."

Kirito says, in deep thought, "Maybe…"

Klein asks, seeing Kirito's expression, "You think so something, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Maybe, Klein. Usagi, let's go find Sinon."

Usagi is confused and she then says, realizing, "Oh, I see! Let's go, Kirito!"

Klein asks, confused, "What? See what?" However, Kirito and Usagi race off to find Sinon and when they arrive at Sinon's room, Kirito knocks on the door.

Kirito yells out, "Sinon, are you there?"

When the door opens to reveal Sinon, she asks, "What's wrong? Aren't we going to the usual place to train?"

Usagi tells Sinon, "We'll explain later. We need for you to come to the town on the eighty-six floor."

Sinon asks, curiously, "Why?"

Kirito says, "We'll explain on the way." Sinon shrugs as she goes with Usagi and Kirito to head for the main town of Floor 86.

 _ **January 7, 2025, Floor 86, Terafil**_

In the main town of Floor 86, Terafil, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon are looking at front an elderly NPC man.

Usagi asks, "Is that him?"

Kirito says, "I think so."

Sinon asks, "So, you want me to talk to this man?"

Kirito says, "If you don't mind, Sinon." Sinon does so and after going through a long winded story, Sinon receives a key from the elderly NPC and an exclamation mark appears above him to say that a quest has been activated.

Sinon asks, a bit nervously, "Did we do it?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, you did, Sinon. Having the 'Shooting Skill' was the requirement for the quest."

Usagi says, "I guess that quests that were related to the 'Shooting Skill' were also locked away too."

Kirito says, "Most likely, they were returned to the game when Sinon gained the skill."

Sinon asks, "So, this is a quest to improve the Shooting Skill?"

Kirito says, "From what we heard, it should be. It could be a new skill or an upward skill for your Shooting Skill. Whatever the case, it will improve it."

Sinon says, excitedly, "That's great! It was worth my time to listen to that boring and long winded story."

Usagi says, "Yeah, it is. I know how you feel. I've been through plenty of these quests where the start of them is more of a headache than the quest."

Kirito says, with a nod, "No kidding, Usagi."

Usagi says, "Anyway, we got the information about the quest since you are in a party with us, Sinon. We should head to the location as soon as we can."

Sinon says, with a nod, "Understood."

 _ **January 7, 2025, Floor 86, Dungeon**_

Back into the main dungeon of Floor 86, Sinon, Usagi, and Kirito are exploring the dungeon that Usagi and Kirito just explored with Asuna, Mamoru, and Leafa.

Usagi says, "It is a good thing that we got this dungeon mostly mapped out already."

Kirito says, "I agree, Usagi."

Just then Sinon says, noticing a glow, "The key! The key that we got from the old man is glowing." When the look to a nearby door, the key is resonating with the door.

Kirito says, "That must be the 'Sealed Gate'."

Usagi says, plainly, "Obvious on why it got its name."

Sinon asks, "Shall we open it?"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "We won't know what's on the other side. Remember to be alert."

Sinon responds, "Right. I'm opening it." Sinon then uses the key to open the door and they go into a large room where there is a good sized platform and a much taller shrine.

Usagi says, curiously, "No monsters…"

Sinon asks, pointing up to the top of the shrine, "That thing on top. Could that be the 'Amulet of Trials'?"

When Kirito and Usagi look at the top of the shrine, Kirito says, "It could be. However, it is too high and out of our reach."

Usagi says, pointing to the platform, "What about that platform? If this involves Sinon's skill, I think that she needs to stand on the platform and use her arrow to knock the amulet down."

Kirito says, "Good point, Usagi. The angle is bad down here."

Sinon says, "I'll be back soon, but if you dare to look up while I'm on that platform, I will shoot you."

Kirito says, nervously, "Yes, ma'am."

Kirito looks away and Usagi says, with a smile, "Let's not forget the river incident, Kirito."

Kirito says, drolly, "I would rather want to forget, Usagi."

Usagi asks Sinon, "Will you be all right, Sinon?"

Sinon responds, "Don't worry. Even at this range, I will be able to hit it." Soon after, Sinon uses her skill to hit the amulet and it falls down to the ground.

Usagi yells out, seeing it, "She did it!"

Kirito says, "That's great!" But then the floor vanishes from under Usagi and Kirito and they yelp as they fall down into another room below that room before the 'floor' reappears and trapping Usagi and Kirito below the room that Sinon is still trapped in.

Usagi says, with a groan, "I should have known. That was too easy."

Kirito says, "Don't be so hard on yourself. I never expect that kind of trap either. I was just as careless if not more so."

Usagi says, concerned, "Kirito, Sinon isn't here! She is still back in the room!"

Just then there is a loud 'thump', Sinon's yelps is heard, and Kirito shouts out, "Sinon! Sinon, can you hear me?"

Sinon's voice booms out, "Kirito! Usagi! There is a monster on the shrine! A dragon monster!"

Usagi yells out, "Get out of there!"

Sinon responds, "The teleport crystals aren't working and I'm locked in!"

Kirito says, "Shit! An anti-crystal area! We have to get back up there!" Kirito yells out, "Sinon, hang on! We're going to be right back!" Back in the room, Sinon leaps back and starts a barrage of arrows as the dragon monster looms down on her in which there is a faint sigil appearing on Sinon's forehead as she battles for survival refusing to let this beat her. Back with Usagi and Kirito, they run down the hallways in which they activate a monster trap and they fight their way through one after another before returning to the regular dungeon and getting back to the door.

Usagi says, "There it is!"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "Let's go, Usagi!" However, when the door opens, they have a big surprise as they find a new Sailor Scout fighting against the dragon monster.

This new Sailor Scout has Sinon's hairstyle, but she has pale blue hair with her bangs on either side of her face held by black clips, a golden sigil in the shape of the symbol of Orion on her forehead, light pink colored lips, a black cloth choker with a golden jewel in the shape of a bow and arrow in the center of the choker around her neck, jewels in the form of a bow and a sniper rifle adorned her ears as earrings, her sailor collar is a dark forest green, her bodysuit is silvery-white with dark silver heart jewel with a golden bow and arrow attached to the silver heart jewel along with four silvery-white wings attached to the sides of the heart jewel, she has shoulder pads similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's shoulder pads expect they are pale blue, she has black fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows with pale green bands at the ends, her skirt is a mixture of pale blue, deep dark forest green, and silvery-white, and she is wearing a black version of Sailor Uranus' high-heeled boots with a pair of two huge and fluffy silvery-white feather wings coming out of her back. In her two hands, there is a beautiful golden and black European style long bow.

Usagi asks, "A new Sailor Scout?"

The new Sailor Scout says in Sinon's voice, "Kirito! Usagi!"

Kirito asks, shocked, "Sinon?"

Usagi says, "There is no time, Kirito!"

Kirito says, drawing two Keyblades, "You're right, Usagi!" Usagi and Kirito leap into action and Kirito tells the new Sailor Scout, obviously Sinon, "Sinon…Just heal quickly!"

The new Sailor Scout responds, "Right!" Kirito and Usagi then draw the boss monster, Scarlet Disaster, away from Sinon and hit with two **Starburst Stream** attacks at once and the massive hits take down the dragon nearly instantly.

Usagi says, with a sigh of relief, "We did it."

The new Sailor Scout says, "Kirito…Usagi…"

Kirito asks the new Sailor Scout, "Sinon, is that you?"

The new Sailor Scout responds, with a nod, "Yes…but my new name is now…Eternal Sailor Orion, the Huntress Sailor Soldier."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huntress Sailor Soldier?"

Kirito says, "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad that you are okay."

The new Sailor Scout, Sinon's Sailor Scout form of Eternal Sailor Orion, responds, with a blush, "Kirito will always protect me, huh?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah, I will."

Sailor Orion says, "I believed in you fully. I knew that you and Usagi would assist me and it gave me the strength to fight on until you could help me. I think that it was my refuse to give up that awakened my powers."

Usagi says, "Well, I am surprised that you are a Sailor Scout, but I always felt like that you could be one. You are a strong person."

Sailor Orion responds, "I have taken an important step forward to learn to survive on my own, but I'm glad to know that Kirito, Usagi, and others will always have my back."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Always, Sinon." Soon after, Sailor Orion picks up the 'Amulet of Trials' and they leave the room to head back to town and complete the quest.

However, Usagi is thinking in her mind, _"First, there are Kari and now, Sinon. How many of the other girls that I know other than the girls that are Sailor Scouts? And if and when are they going to awaken like Kari and Sinon? But then again, Kari and Sinon awakened their powers in stressful situations and I fear if any other of the girls that I know are Sailor Scouts with their powers 'slumbering', I don't want to know what it will take to awaken their powers."_

 _ **January 7, 2025, SAO, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location, there is a figure looking at holographic screens in which one of them shows Sailor Sun and the other shows Sailor Orion.

The figure says, in a familiar male voice, "First, there was Sailor Sun. And now, Sailor Orion has joined in. I have to say that Sailor Orion was completely unexpected, but it is actually more of a blessing than a curse. I believe that THEY will not expect her and Sailor Sun to be awoken so soon, however, they won't be a problem for my plans." Just then a new holographic screen, showing Leafa walking around the area of Arc Sofia and looking towards the sky, and the figure says, "You can sense me, my dear. Your very essence can feel my presence and our long awaited battle is coming. The battle to decide the question…The final battle of Sword Art Online."

And that's the chapter in full, everyone! As I have said before, there are going to be a lot of surprises despite the end of the Kingdom Hearts portion of the story…mainly anyway. By the looks of it, there is something happening with Leafa and someone has taken great interest in her. If you want answers to the questions that I know that you are asking about this, you are going to have to read and see! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	22. Rushing Up to Trouble

Anyway, the Hollow Area part of the story may mainly be over, but the story as a whole is far from done, everyone! I'm not going to just take everyone to the final floor and the final battle since there is plenty of 'plot development' to come and I think that you can see in the last chapter, folks. Now, I know that there are plenty of you screaming about them not using their powers to blast through the floors to the top. Well, you have the remember that SAO is somewhat 'unstable' at this time and what Mimete did in my fanfiction wasn't going to help, so, the Sailor Scouts aren't going to use their power out of the fear of causing a collapse and the same with Usagi not using her GM abilities as it was mentioned in the early chapters. Now, let's rock and roll!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 22: Rushing Up to Trouble**

 _ **January 7, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Agil's inn/shop in Arc Sofia, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Philia, Sinon, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights are assembled together in which Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon explain about what happened when they went to get skill upgrade for Sinon's Shooting Skill.

When they are done, Silica says, amazed, "That's amazing."

Lisbeth says, "It seems a lot of surprising are happening lately."

Tomoe asks Setsuna, "Setsuna, do you know about Sailor Orion?"

Setsuna responds, with a nod, "I do. Sailor Orion was an elite Sailor Scout and she would be considered like the elite sniper teams that the military has today in which long range sniping and weaponry was her forte."

Haruka asks, "So, she was a one woman sniper team?"

Setsuna replies, with a nod, "Her nickname was 'hawk eye' and that must tell you something. She is also an expert on what modern military terms as 'black ops'."

Kirito says, looking at Sinon, "A 'Special Forces' Sailor Scout."

Setsuna says, with a nod, "That's right, Kirito. However, she was affiliated with the Sun Kingdom, not the Moon Kingdom, unlike Sailor Nebula for example."

Hino asks, "So, she worked with the Solaris royal family and Kari since she was chosen to be the Sailor Soldier of the Sun Kingdom, right?"

Setsuna says, "She is the guardian of the Solaris royal family and she worked with Sailor Sun, but as I said, she was an elite Sailor Scout that would be considered similar to Special Forces in the modern day militaries of today."

Dai says, "Man, this is wacky. First, Kari. And now, Sinon is a Sailor Scout. It makes me wonder how many of you that there are."

Hino says, looking at Setsuna with a serious tone, "That's actually a good question."

Setsuna responds, "To answer what you are implying, there were many Sailor Scouts in the Solar System other than us and like you, they were reborn into this time. However, it was hoped that they would never have to be reawakened so they could enjoy a peaceful existence, but if it necessary, they would be reawakened when they are needed in which while Scouts like Orion and Sun are under their own 'independent command', I know that they would work with us since all of us, Sailor Scouts, have a common goal and duty to the people of the universe."

Taichi says, "Yeah. I'm still getting used to that fact that my sister is a Sailor Scout and even after we get out of here, she will still be fighting for her life."

Sam asks Taichi, "Well, I'm sorry if this is insulting or anything, but isn't what the Sailor Scouts do is like what we did and still do as Digidestined with our Digimon partners to protect both worlds?"

Taichi glares at Sam for a moment and he then gives a sigh in which he says, "I don't see how you can give credit to the Dark Spore for your smarts since you seem pretty smart on your own."

There are plenty of smirks for that and Akari tells Taichi, "Tai, I know that you are worried about me, but I have been surviving in a virtual world for a long time now with Dai-kun and like we have said before, Rainbow Gardens might sound sweet, but it can be even harsher than around here."

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke. We also had plenty of time in Leafa's VRMMO, ALO, since we were able to get access to that world from Rainbow Gardens."

Kirito says, "It isn't too surprising since I knew that a month in the Hollow Area wasn't responsible for your amazing skills and abilities. It helped, but it isn't the source of your 'strength' here."

Usagi tells Sinon, "Anyway, Sinon, you have to not use your Sailor Scout powers unless it is a real emergency. Our powers are not tied to our real bodies, but to our star seeds, which basically means our souls, and that's the most likely reason that we have our powers here."

Mizuno says, "And we aren't sure what our powers could do to the game in its current condition."

Sinon says, with a nod of understanding and plain tone, "I understand."

Minako says, with a smile, "Well, I think that it is cool that we have another Sailor Scout here and she is one 'cool customer'."

Hino asks, annoyed, "Really, Mina?"

Asuna tells Sinon, "Anyway, you had quite an experience, Sinon. I think that you need to take a break."

Sinon responds, "I'm just fine, Asuna."

Usagi says, changing the subject, "Anyway, we should get started on our discussing about the next floor boss."

Mizuno says, nodding her head, "We managed to gather all of the needed information that we could for the boss of floor eighty-six."

Kirito says, "That's good to know, Mizuno."

Makoto asks, "So, what are we facing?"

Mizuno says, "Based on the information that was gathered, the boss of floor eighty-six is known as 'The King of Skeletons'."

Usagi says, drolly, "That sounds delightful."

Lisbeth says, with a nod and the same droll tone, "No kidding, Usagi."

Mamoru asks, "Do you have knowledge on what it can do?"

Mizuno says, "It uses Sword Skills and it has poison attacks. When its health gets low, its sword skills get much stronger."

Yamato says, drolly, "That's good to know."

Mizuno says, "Well, we can seal its sword attacks by destroying the weapon, but the weapon will regenerate or the boss will get a new sword after a certain period of time."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "They always do, Mizuno-chan."

Tomoe asks, "What kind of attacks is the boss vulnerable to?"

Mizuno responds, "It is vulnerable to blunt style attacks, so, this means mainly mace style attacks."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "That means that I'm up."

Akari says, with a smile, "Same here. I'm good with mace skills and I have a secret weapon."

Miyako asks, curiously, "Secret weapon?"

Dai tells Kirito, "Remember that special Two-Handed Sword Skill attack that I gave Sora and the one that I used for Duel Wielding, Kirito?"

Kirito asks, surprised, "Wait! You mean Akari has one of those special skills herself?"

Akari says, with a nod, "As we said, we got a lot from the Hollow Area. In fact, we can show that quest on the console in the Control Area."

Kirito says, "Another time, but I would to find that quest."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "You would Kirito."

Kirito says, "So, it is like skill that Dai gave Sora via the unique ability of Sword Emperor Skill, huh? That means that it takes a few seconds to charge up."

Akari says, "That's right. And the boss isn't going to just stand around and take a blow."

Hino says, "No joke, Akari."

Kirito says, "However, we may have an ace in the hole if we need it, but I think that we need to keep Akari's 'special Sword Skill' as an ace in the hole and a last resort as well."

Asuna says, with a nod of her head, "I agree, Kirito-kun. It is good to have options, but we need to use them effectively. For now, we will do it as we always do and plan out our attack as we always do."

Usagi says, "Well, we are going to need assemble a boss raid meeting right away."

Asuna says, "Already done, Usagi-chan. I have messaged my guild to inform the rest of the assault team about the finding of the boss' chamber."

Kirito says, "That's good, Asuna. We need to talk with the rest of the assault team to plan our assault." The group nods their heads in unison and they start to formulate their plans for the boss battle to come which they will discuss with the rest of the assault team.

 _ **January 8, 2025, Floor 86, Dungeon**_

Inside of the main dungeon area of Floor 86, we are inside of the boss room where we find the boss monster of that floor, The King of Skeletons, a very tall armored skeleton monster with a massive two-handed fiend sword, is fighting against a boss raid group in which Usagi, Kirito, Dai, Akari, Lisbeth, and plenty of the others are a part of.

Dai and Kirito use **Cross Block** , the Duel Wielding defensive technique to block the boss' monster's sword strike and Kirito yells out, "Liz! Akari!"

Akari says, "Let's do this, Lisbeth!"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Gotcha, girlfriend!"

" **Mjolnir Hammer!** "

" **Variable Blow!** "

Lisbeth slams the boss monster with 4 hit Mace Sword Skill combo while Akari hits hard with a powerful 8 hit Mace Sword Skill combo dealing some damage to their opponent with our mace wielding players helping in that regard. Soon after, Dai and Kirito manage to throw back the monster's huge fiend sword, but just barely.

Kirito shouts out, "Now, Usagi!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "You got it!" Soon after, Usagi leaps into the air and aims straight for the sword.

" **Variable Blow!** "

Using her Mimic Sword Skill, Usagi uses the 8 hit Mace Sword Skill combo that Akari just used against the boss monster's fiend sword and it shatters with the final hit of the attack.

Once the sword shatters, Dai looks at Usagi and he shouts out, giving off an excited tone and giving off his usual sly grin, "Way to go, girl!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Excellent, Usagi!"

Asuna and Mizuno, who had been helping against The King of Skeleton's attack to protect the mace users, see this and Mizuno says, "It worked! The boss monster's sword skills are temporary sealed!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right, Mizuno-chan!" Asuna says, with a commanding tone, "This is our chance! Finish the boss off now!" Without hesitation, the players unleash an all-out attack on The King of Skeletons and soon after, the boss monster roars as it shatters into hundreds of data polygons as the words 'Congratulations' appears above the players causing them to cheer as they had beaten another boss monster.

Lisbeth says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "We did!"

Mamoru says, looking around, "However, it was tough." All of the players in the boss fight, survived, but a good amount of them are in the yellow zones with their health with a few in the red zone.

Kirito says, with a nod, "It was pretty close at certain points, Mamoru. However, it is good that no one died in this battle."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "I agree, Kirito-kun. However, it does mean that we need to be more careful to make sure that this continues and doesn't end like it did on floor seventy-four."

Kirito says, "No kidding. However, with Thinker and Yulier reorganizing their guild, I don't think that we will see something like that again."

Usagi says, solemnly, "I hope not."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Come on, let's not get into that grim stuff!"

Kirito says, with a kind smile, "Liz is right, Usagi."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "Let's go to the next floor and activate the teleport gate."

Akari says, with a nod, "Good idea, Asuna." Soon after, the group heads off to the exit doors to get to the next floor to activate the teleport gate.

 _ **January 8, 2025, Floor 87, Skuljinshi**_

Inside of the main town, Lisbeth comes out of the teleport gate in front of the group of her friends/allies including Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari.

Lisbeth says, "I'm done with the activation."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Good job, Liz."

Kirito says, "Let's return to Arc Sofia to prepare to exploration of this floor."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun."

Usagi says, "Up to floor eighty-seven now. It is just over a dozen more floors to go."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "We're one step closer to getting you and the others home."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Home…It has been too long."

Dai says, nodding his head, "We hear you."

Akari says, "We haven't been home in a long time ourselves." Akari says, with a sigh, "Not sure if we're going to ever return to our home."

Usagi says, "You can't say that!"

Kirito says, "I don't think that it is possible that you are just the 'spirits' of yourselves. I think that you have got 'physical forms' back in the real world waiting for you."

Dai says, "Well, you didn't experience the explosion that we got hit with."

Usagi says, "I believe that there is hope for you and Akari, Dai. You have to have hope." Usagi says, with a sigh, "If you don't have hope…"

Kirito, Asuna, and Lisbeth get solemn at this and Asuna says, with a solemn nod, "We know, Usagi-chan."

Taichi says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's forget about this 'negative stuff' and get back. It has been a long day." The others nod their heads in agreement while Leafa is looking up at the virtual sky or basically, the ceiling of this floor, and she narrows her eyes as she 'senses' something.

Asuna yells out, "Leafa-chan, is something wrong?"

Leafa snaps out of her stupor and she responds, with a kind smile, "No! Nothing!" Leafa goes over to join the others in which while Kirito knows that something is up with his sister, he decides to keep it to himself and glance up towards the sky/ceiling of the floor in which Usagi notices this and knows that Kirito is thinking about something deeply.

 _ **January 9, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Returning to Arc Sofia, Usagi and Kirito were going into a shop to buy some food items when they see a female spear user player facing one of another player.

The female player shouts out, angrily, "Hey, what are you doing?"

The male player says, "Why the fuss? You won't lose anything anyway."

Usagi whispers to Kirito, "Hey, Kirito. Isn't that guy one of the subordinates of that Alberich character from before?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, he is."

The female player says, with a threatening tone, "Stop that! Do you want to be sent to the prison area? Since teleporting is abnormal now, you might up anyway! Maybe even outside area!"

The male player retorts, with a cocky smile and tone, "Fine, give it a try. It is pointless for us." When the female player tries to use Anti-Criminal Code of the safe area that prevents harassment of female players by male players, it doesn't work, the female player gasps, and the male player asks, with a sly smirk, "See?"

The female player asks, shocked, "What? The Anti-Criminal Code isn't working?!"

Usagi whispers, "What's going on, Kirito?"

Kirito tells Usagi, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but remember the restriction on your 'special privileges' that we talked about, Usagi?" Usagi's eyes widen and she then gets the meaning as she 'hides' behind Kirito.

The male player says, with a lecherous smirk, "Now, I will show my strength a bit better…"

Kirito yells out, with a serious tone, "Hold it right there!"

As Kirito and Usagi, her movements hidden behind Kirito, walk over, Alberich comes over and he tells them, slyly, "Well, if it isn't the Black Swordsman and the White Valkyrie? So, the lead group has plenty of time on their hands or do you want to show justice?"

Kirito says, "That's not it. We won't tolerate this kind of action against other players."

Alberich asks, slyly, "Really…?" Alberich then says, slyly, "Anyway, keep your cool for now. I'll show you that you are just a useless kid sooner or later."

Usagi thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"I do so really not like this guy at all."_

Kirito asks, "Is that so?" Just then Alberich and his subordinate then yelp as they collapse to the ground in a heap and they find that they can't move at all in which the confusion is evident on their faces.

Alberich asks, "What? What is this?"

The female player asks, with a sly tone, "Who is useless you jerk?"

Alberich's subordinate asks, "What's going on? We shouldn't suffer from paralysis in a safe zone." Soon after, Alberich and his subordinate are 'unfrozen' and they get to their feet.

Alberich asks, with a deadly glare, "You! How did you do that?"

Kirito responds, plainly, "Leave now." Alberich prepares to draw his sword and Kirito asks, with a plain tone, "Do you want to end up in high level dungeon with no escape?"

Alberich stops and he retorts, with a sneer, "You will pay for this insult." Alberich and his subordinate leaves in which Usagi glares at him in which Alberich snorts and smirks back at Usagi causing her to gain a real bad feeling and a feeling of déjà vu again.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Something about that guy really seems familiar, but I don't know where. I know that I got this horrible feeling before, but when? And who gave me this feeling?"_ Soon after, Usagi secretly closed off her GM windows and reactivated the lock on them with a new code for good measure.

Kirito asks the female player, "Are you okay?'

The female player says, "I'm okay due to you and the White Valkyrie, Black Swordsman-san. Somehow, I know that White Valkyrie-san helped you out."

Usagi says, with a smile, "It is no problem. We, girls, have got to look out for each other."

The female player says, with a nod, "We, women, are in the minority and I got used to this kind of thing. But they are a bit different since the Anti-Criminal Code isn't working for some reason."

Usagi says, "That is strange…"

The female player says, with a sigh, "Well, the game has been acting weird since your battle with the monster that trapped us, Valkyrie-san. I can't be too surprised about what's happening since the skill data and the system itself acting strange. I hope to thank you and Black Swordsman-san properly next time."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Anyway, it is no problem. However, keep your distance from those players and anyone associated with them. Message and inform the other members of the assault team that they are to be considered dangerous despite them not being a criminal guild."

The female player responds, "You got it, Black Swordsman-san."

Soon after, the female player leaves to do what Kirito has requested and when she is gone, Usagi asks, "Why didn't the moral code work?"

Kirito says, "I wonder if it is the error that started during our battle with Heathcliff or it might be something else."

Usagi tells Kirito, "We have to talk to the others right away."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "Agreed, Usagi." Kirito and Usagi then head off and later on, they arrive at Agil's inn/shop where they find Sinon, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined that are within SAO assembled together as Usagi and Kirito comes over to them.

Hino asks, "What's the big emergency Meatball Head?"

Kirito asks Asuna, "Asuna, can I ask you a question?"

Asuna asks, "What's up, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito asks, "Do you think that it is possible that the Anti-Criminal Code not to be working?"

Asuna responds, surprised and confused, "Why do you ask that Kirito? You saw that the safe area is still active despite the errors, so, it shouldn't be possible."

Mamoru asks, "Did something happen?"

Usagi and Kirito then explain about what happened earlier and when they are done, Lisbeth says, sternly, "First off, it was a good idea not let that guy and his group into the assault team."

Silica says, sternly, "Molesters are the worst!"

Leafa asks, "But why was the anti-harassment code not working? Is there something wrong with the system?"

Haruka says, "The world is already bugged, Leafa."

Kirito says, "There is also something else. Usagi insists that she is getting a feeling of déjà vu from Alberich."

Dai asks, confused, "Déjà vu?"

Usagi responds, "A HEATHCLIFF kind of déjà vu, Dai."

Asuna asks, knowing the implications, "Wait! You feel like that you know him, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "It is much the similar feeling that I had with Heathcliff all this time before we found out the truth about him, Asuna. However, the feeling is different because unlike with Heathcliff, it is a feeling of major dread…like I know that this person that Alberich reminds me of is really bad news. And you know that I have seen plenty of 'bad news characters'."

Makoto says, nodding her head in agreement, "Don't we know it, girl."

Haruka says, "Well, based on your experience, we don't have a point not to trust your intuition."

Sam says, "However, it is little to go on. I have to agree that there is something up based on what you told us and your intuition, but we don't have much an idea about Alberich. Also, there is no evidence that while the safe area is still in effect, it doesn't mean that certain parts of the code including the anti-harassment code is suffering from 'bugs'."

Yui, who had come over during Usagi's and Kirito's explanation on what happened earlier, asks, "Why don't we test that?"

Everyone looks at Yui and Usagi asks, "How?"

Yui responds, with a smile, "We have daddy touch someone to see if a system message comes out."

Silica asks, shocked, "Huh? So, Kirito will be the molester?"

Kirito shouts out, nervously, "Hey, I didn't agree to this!"

Yui says, with a smile, "Let's decide on who will help daddy with the test with rock-paper-scissors."

Usagi tells Yui, "Yui-chan, stop that! It isn't nice to put your daddy in such a situation!"

Yui asks, "It isn't? This is just a test. Daddy isn't really going to cause any trouble for the others. He is helping us, right Auntie Usagi?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yui-chan…"

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "She is just a little girl, hime, AI or not."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "And Yui-chan has a point. We need to see if the code is working to allow us to gain more understanding on what's happening. We can't ask others to do, so, you can try it on me."

Usagi asks Asuna, a bit nervously, "Not to get you angry Asuna, but since you are husband and wife, would it even work? On the day that Kirito proposed to you, didn't you use the moral code removal?"

Asuna gives a groan and Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Anyway, since that's a good point, let's decide with the way that Yui proposed."

Asuna asks, annoyed, "Hey, Liz! Do you know what this is about?"

Usagi responds, glaring at Lisbeth, "I think that she knows what this is about Asuna."

Lisbeth replies, "What do you ever mean Usagi-chan? Sexual harassment is very important since they are few females in Aincrad and this is a situation that all of us need to look into."

Minako whispers, with a smirk, "I think that's not all that Liz wants to 'look into'."

Hino whispers, in an annoyed tone, "Really, Mina-chan?"

Minako whispers, with a grin, "I may have found 'my Adonis', but it doesn't mean that I can't help the 'love lives' of others. I am the Sailor Scout of Love after all."

Makoto whispers, with a smirk, "No kidding, Mina-chan."

Haruka whispers, "Shall we remind you how helpful your 'love advice' has been?"

Minako gives a quiet nervous laugh and Silica says, "I'll help out too! As one of the few female players, I have to help to learn why the anti-harassment code isn't working."

Usagi gives a look of surprise and Leafa says, nervously, "That's right. I'm a female, too. I can't let my fellow female players to be abused. I'll help any way that I can."

Usagi tells Leafa, "Isn't Kirito your brother, Leafa?"

Leafa gives a major blush on her cheeks and Sinon says, plainly, "I guess that I have to help too."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "That's right! Now, let's do this and overcome it!"

Sinon says, "Overcome it? I think that you are getting into it yourself…"

Usagi says, sarcastically, "Yeah, I can't help to wonder why…"

Lisbeth gives a nervous laugh and Yui says, "Now, let's do rock-paper-scissors to decide."

Usagi asks Yui, "And why does it have to be your daddy, Yui-chan?"

Akari says, with a sly smile, "Since other than Dai-kun, who I won't lose as a 'lab rat', there are no other guys here." Everyone then looks around to see Taichi, Yamato, Junpier, Takashi, Sam, and Miyako missing.

Tomoe asks, confused, "Where did they go?"

Haruka says, plainly, "Being smart, Firefly."

Dai tells Kirito, with a smirk, "Sorry, bro."

Kirito sweat drops and he asks, "Why am I always dragged into these things?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Sorry, Kirito. I'm not going to let my Mamoru-kun being used as a 'lab rat' either."

Kirito says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Usagi." Soon after, Sinon was decided to be part of the test.

Sinon says, plainly, "It looks like that I'm going to be part of the test."

Kirito says, nervously, "Yeah…Nice working with you…"

Sinon says, plainly, "Yeah…but I don't know what we do…"

Yui says, "It doesn't matter what area that daddy touches, so, touch anywhere on Sinon's body."

Makoto asks, "So, if he touches Sinon's shoulder, it could activate?"

Yui says, with a nod, "It should."

Sinon says, with a stern glare, "Don't touch any weird areas."

Kirito says, nervously, "I won't!"

Leafa says, with a teasing tone, "Now, Yui-chan, you can't look."

Kirito shouts out, annoyed, "Hey, Sugu! I wouldn't do anything inappropriate in front of Yui-chan!"

Leafa says, with a giggle, "I know, big brother."

Plenty of the others giggle and Usagi tells Sinon, with a sweet, but sickly smile that's unlike her before SAO, "Sinon, remember this is a test. If and when the screen appears, you are going to hit cancel because if you hit 'okay', Kirito will be get teleported away and since the teleportation is so 'messy', we don't know where he will end up and if anything bad happens…"

Sinon gets a bit nervous, getting the implied 'message', and she says, with a nervous nod, "Right, I understand."

The others are surprised by this and Minako says, "That's not one of our girl's sweet smiles."

Hino responds, "No duh, Mina-chan. That's a smile that says: 'If anything happens bad happens to my 'adoptive little brother', I'm going to kick your ass' type smile."

Haruka says, with a nod, "That's exactly what it is."

Makoto says, amazed, "I never knew our girl could make such a threatening smile."

Tomoe says, "I'm surprised at hime's changes."

Hino thinks in her mind, _"How much Meatball Head has changed is what worries me the most."_ Soon after, they did the test and the anti-harassment prompt screen appears in which Sinon makes sure to hit the cancel button for many reasons.

When this is done, Mamoru says, "Okay, we know that the anti-harassment code is working."

Haruka says, "Well, plenty of us, women, can be glad about that."

Usagi says, drolly, "No joke."

Kirito says, "However, it shows that the code is working, but it doesn't explain about it not working with Alberich and his group."

Dai says, "That's a good point. The ass harassing the girl should have been teleported away the instant that he started something."

Usagi says, nervously, "I don't like this."

Akari asks, "What do you mean, Usagi?"

Usagi responds, "The only reason that I could think of…is that Alberich somehow has administrative privileges."

There are looks of surprise and Leafa asks, surprised, "He does?"

Asuna says, stunned, "That shouldn't be possible!"

Kirito says, "The only one with privileges like that other than you, Usagi, is…Kayaba."

As the others look at each other, Mizuno says, "Not necessary." When everyone looks at her, Mizuno says, "Remember, Argus had folded and control of the SAO servers has gone into the control of RCT Progress, the Full-Dive division, in which everything went to RCT including special administrate privileges. Remember, while Kayaba is at the core of SAO, he had plenty of 'unwitting helpers' at Argus to help him create SAO. He is the 'mad genius' behind the NervGear and SAO, but he couldn't get where he had been without help even through the help in Argus obviously didn't know what he was up to."

Kirito goes into deep thought and Silica asks, "Is something wrong, Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Maybe, Silica." Kirito then says, "However, Mizuno does have a point. Even though not at the level of Kayaba, there would have been other employees at Argus that would have some level of administrative privileges in SAO, most likely used during development and the beta test, and something tells me that I think that Kayaba didn't get rid of those since he couldn't and none of the personal at Argus would be here since he also expected Argus to collapse completely after what he had done. However, it doesn't mean those 'administrate codes' have gone away. They would have been passed onto RCT since they have brought over Argus and they own what they own now."

Lisbeth asks, "Wait! Are you saying that Alberich could be an employee at RCT? What are they doing here then?"

Kirito says, "That's a good question, Liz."

Asuna says, concerned, "I don't like this, Kirito-kun. Something inside me tells me that they aren't here to help. If they are, they would have told us that they are employees at RCT and found a way into SAO."

Mamoru says, nodding his head, "I believe that Asuna is right. They wouldn't pretend to be part of the surviving players trapped in SAO."

Haruka says, plainly, "We may have an idea on how they are able to get around the rules of SAO, but it doesn't explain about who they really are and why they are here."

Setsuna says, plainly, "And that indeed has valid concerns."

Usagi says, "I really don't like this. Alberich is dangerous especially since I'm getting this 'horrible familiar' feeling from him."

Mamoru says, "Then we had better keep a close eye on him."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Haruka says, "But we had better make sure that he doesn't know that we are observing him. He knows that we or at least, Usagi and Kirito do, suspect him of something and he is going to be on guard."

Hino says, "Something tells me that he isn't an idiot."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Kirito!" Everyone then looks to see Philia running up to the room.

Kirito asks, "Philia?"

Minako asks, "Hey, girl! Where were you?"

Philia responds, with a smile, "I was in the dungeon of this floor and practicing with my dagger as well as getting some materials."

Asuna asks, a bit surprised, "Alone?"

Philia replies, with a smile, "With living in the Hollow Area for so long, the monsters on this floor seem so much easier."

Akari says, with a nod, "I hear you, Philia."

Makoto says, "It explains why you were late. You were in a dungeon, so, the message couldn't get through to you."

Philia asks, curiously, "So, what is so important?"

Kirito says, "We have a situation, Philia." Philia notices Kirito's seriously face and nods her head as she listens to the others explain about what happened earlier.

 _ **January 9, 2025, Floor 87, Field**_

Outside of the main town, the fields of Floor 87 look broken and rocky ground with some large rocks/boulders and a few trees with mountainous walls/barriers separating the field into multiple sections with ant style monsters roaming around with Usagi, Kirito, Leafa, Philia, Sinon, and Mamoru assembled together as they look out into the field.

Mamoru says, "It looks like we are going around uneven terrain."

Kirito says, with a nod, "With rocks and such to provide us cover or give cover to our enemies."

Leafa says, with a nod of understanding, "Right, big brother."

Philia says, looking at Leafa and Kirito, "I'm surprised that you and Leafa are brother and sister, Kirito."

Kirito tells Philia, a bit nervously, "Well, Leafa's avatar is different from her real life self. Remember, her avatar came from another game based on SAO: ALO or Alfheim Online."

Philia says, "It is amazing that there is a game based on this one."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Well, ALO is different from this place in different ways." Leafa says, looking ahead, "ALO is what SAO should have been." As Leafa looks ahead, she thinks in her mind, _"That's right. Sword Art Online could have been the doorway to a new world where dreams could have come true. I experienced that when I went to ALO, but instead, Kayaba turned all of those dreams into pure nightmare prison for all of the people that he entrapped and for the people left behind when some of those people died because of his selfish and murderous actions. He shattered the heart of Usagi and Kayaba was like a 'second father' by this ultimate betrayal."_

Just then images of Aincrad and the Moon Kingdom come to Leafa's mind and Philia asks, seeing Leafa's 'spaced out' look, "Is something wrong, Leafa?"

When the others look at Leafa, she shakes herself out of her stupor and she responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Philia."

Kirito asks, "Are you sure?"

Leafa replies, with a smile, "I'm just fine! Anyway, we should get going and find that boss room!" Kirito and Usagi aren't sure, but they decide not to pressure the issue for the moment as they set off on their exploration mission for Floor 87. However, Leafa thinks in her mind, _"I'm sorry, big brother. I couldn't tell you because I don't understand it myself. However, I know that Kayaba and I have some kind of 'connection'. I can somehow 'sense' him. It should be impossible since we never even met…but wait! Kayaba is the reincarnation of Usagi's Silver Millennium father…Could it be possible…that he and I…met in the Silver Millennium?!"_ Leafa winches a bit, but not even Kirito and Usagi notice a slight glow that came from Leafa's forehead because it vanished as they venture into the field where they go into caves filled with ant type monsters and more until they find a cavern where there doesn't seem to be an exit other than two 'holes' that look entrances to the inside of ant hills.

Usagi says, "No exit."

Kirito says, "Other than those."

Leafa asks, "What if they are pitfalls?"

Kirito says, "Maybe. It would most likely be a trap for a game world, but then again, it might be too…cliché for Kayaba's tastes."

Sinon says, "It could also be like a maze in which one is the right away and the other could lead to a trap."

Philia says, with a nod, "That's a good point, Sinon-san."

Leafa asks, "What are we going to do, big brother?"

Kirito says, "Our only choice is to continue on, but we must be careful." The others nod their heads in agreement as they venture into one of the 'holes' and they venture through a maze of rooms until they find themselves in room with an exit where they are three large red flea style monsters are in the way.

Mamoru says, "The way ahead is sealed."

Usagi asks, "Shouldn't we try the Keyblade?"

Kirito says, "We need to stand still in order to use the Keyblade's ability, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right."

Sinon says, "I'll keep my distance and the rest of you can take care of the rest."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right, Sinon."

Leafa says, drawing her sword, "I'm right behind you big brother." Soon after, the party fights the three large insect monsters, Antlion Destroy, and it didn't take them too long to defeat them.

The barrier fades away and Mamoru says, "Let's go." The group ventures on until they managed to reach the dungeon area and after looking around for a bit, they assemble together out of sight of the monsters.

Usagi says, drolly, "Just plain wonderful: More bug monsters."

Kirito says, "And it looks like they will be troublesome. Maybe we should avoid them as best as possible."

Philia says, "A good idea. If there is some kind of event, we won't know what happen if they detect us." The group continues to venture on in which they clear the event by killing ten Ant Worker monsters and soon, they find themselves down a familiar type of hallway.

Leafa says, "This looks oddly familiar."

Philia asks, "Kirito, could this be the hall that leads to the boss' chamber?"

Usagi says, "Most likely, Philia. It has the exact same feel as the other boss chambers coming from it."

Philia asks, curiously, "Feel?"

Kirito responds, "When you go on enough explorations, you know what we experienced Philia."

Philia nods her head and Usagi says, "However, we hope that you don't experience everything that we experienced, Philia."

Philia gives a confused look and Kirito says, plainly, "Let's go."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Right, big brother." The group then ventures forward and they find the classic doors that lead to the boss' chamber on the other side of said doors.

Usagi says, "This is it."

Philia asks, "This is the boss room, Usagi?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right."

Mamoru says, "Let's set our crystal here and return back to Arc Sofia."

Usagi says, "Right. We have to gather information on the boss and Dai said that he would inform you and me about getting those super-secret skills like the one that he gave Sora."

Philia asks, "You mean the Esoteric Skill?"

Usagi says, "That's right, Philia."

Kirito says, "Those are some powerful skills and they could help us complete the game."

Mamoru says, "However, for now, let's focus on the boss." The others nod their heads in agreement with Mamoru and after setting the location for a Corridor Crystal for this area, the group uses a teleportation crystal to return to Arc Sofia and inform everyone that they have found the boss' chamber to prepare to gather information on the boss to attack him in his chamber and move onto the next floor.

 _ **January 9, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's inn/shop, Kirito and Usagi are together as Yui comes over to them.

Yui says, "Hello, daddy! Hello, Auntie Usagi!"

Kirito tells Yui, "Hello, Yui. Is Asuna around?"

Yui asks, "She just went out. Do you need to see her?"

Kirito responds, "Not right away, Yui. She has work with the Knights of the Blood since she is the new leader of the guild, so, it is understandable."

Yui says, a bit nervously, "Daddy, I would like to ask you and Auntie Usagi a favor…"

Usagi asks, curiously, "A favor?'

Yui says, "Did you know? There is an object that looks like a stone somewhere outside of town on this floor."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. Agil mentioned about that."

Yui says, "I hope that you and Auntie Usagi could take me there."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Why is that Yui-chan?"

Kirito asks, "Wait! Do you know what that object is Yui?"

Yui responds, "I'm not absolutely certain, but I think that it might be a control console that can access the system. I think that I might be able to get back my functions."

Usagi asks, amazed, "Really?"

Yui says, solemnly, "But it might be in vain too…"

Usagi tells Yui, "Yui, we won't know until we try!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Usagi is right, Yui. We'll help in any way that we can."

Yui says, with a smile, "Thank you, daddy."

Usagi asks, "Where is it exactly?"

Yui says, "Don't worry, Auntie Usagi, I've gathered all the information that we need to find it."

Kirito says, "Okay, let's go."

Yui responds, "Right, daddy."

 _ **January 9, 2025, Floor 76, Field**_

Within the fields of Floor 76, Kirito, Usagi, and Yui are walking around an area just outside of the main dungeon area.

Kirito says, "I never been around here before."

Usagi says, "Must have been a blind spot or something."

Yui says, pointing ahead of them, "There it is, daddy!"

When Kirito and Usagi look, they see a black stone pedestal that looks like the GM console in the secret dungeon on the first floor and Kirito says, "Yeah, it looks like a stone pedestal and it looks similar to the one in the secret dungeon in Black Iron Palace."

Usagi says, "It must be a console." Usagi asks, nervously, "Uh oh! Does that mean…?"

Kirito says, "Yeah, I see it now. There is a really powerful monster. It looks like that it is a boss level monster."

Usagi says, "Like the room back in Black Iron Palace that you told me about."

Yui says, with a nod, "Yeah, Auntie Usagi. It must be a powerful boss monster set up to keep players away just likes the console at Black Iron Palace."

Kirito says, "And considering that we are on a higher floor, this one might be the one tougher than that one."

Yui says, with a nod, "Most likely, daddy."

Usagi says, "And there is another thing: There is no safe zone like the one in Black Iron Palace. The Black Iron Palace console was in a safe zone. This one is out in the open which means that the boss can attack us at the console."

Kirito says, "And Yui doesn't have any of her privileges and even if she gets any, I'm not sure that she will get enough authority to stop it or you can use your own GM authority to access a way to stop it in which we are trying to limit since the game is currently unstable."

Usagi says, "I think that we should fall back for the moment."

Kirito asks Yui, "What do you think Yui?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "I agree. I don't want to put daddy and Auntie Usagi in any danger. It is a pity, but we have no other choice."

Kirito asks Yui, "Is this really important to you, Yui?"

Yui responds, "Huh? I'm not really sure, but I feel that it is very important…"

Usagi asks, curiously, "Kirito?"

Kirito thinks for a second and he says, "Okay, I'll hold it off. Usagi, you take Yui to the console and see if you can do something with it."

There are gasps and Usagi yells out, "Kirito, are you nuts?!"

Kirito responds, "I'm not trying to defeat it. I'm going to try to hold it off for as long as I can, but if we need to retreat, you grab Yui and get the heck out of here! Don't worry, I'll follow."

Yui says, concerned, "But daddy…"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Don't worry. There is another different from THAT time. That dungeon was an enclosed space and here, it is an open area in which I can maneuver easily. And if worst came to worst, I can use a teleport crystal to escape too since we aren't in a dungeon."

Usagi says, "Well, you have a point, Kirito. This is a completely open space and we can see the enemy clearly while staying out of his range allowing us to attack when and how we want."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Exactly, Usagi. This time, the element of surprise is on our side and not the enemy's side."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Okay, I see that you are dead set on helping Yui-chan. However, if you get in trouble, get the heck out of there. I'll get Yui out of there as quickly as I can."

Kirito says, "Good, Usagi. Remember, like you just said, the console is not in a safe zone, so, you can be attacked at the console. Get Yui-chan out of there if I can't hold it off. The monster might be programmed to fend off the greatest 'threat' to the console and it might just ignore me and focus on you when you are at the console."

Usagi says, drolly, "Thanks for the round of encouragement, Kirito."

Yui says, "Don't worry, Auntie Usagi. I believe that since its job is to protect the console, it won't stray too far from it."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Most likely, Yui-chan. However, if Usagi tells you to run away, you follow her direction."

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, I understand." Soon after, Usagi takes Yui away to approach the console from a different angle while Kirito goes over to confront the boss monster 'assigned' to protect the console. He immediately gets its attention and starts to lure it away from the console.

When it is a good enough distance away, Usagi says, "Okay, this is our chance."

Yui says, with a nod, "Right, Auntie Usagi." Usagi and Yui make their rush towards the console while Kirito battles the boss monster which proves to be large, fast, and strong at the same time, but Kirito, using his two Keyblades, manages to fend it off.

Kirito says, "Whew! It is similar to that one in Black Iron Palace and it might be stronger, but I'm stronger, too. These Keyblades are a real help." By this time, Usagi and Yui reached the console and Yui starts to work with it, but the boss monster then switches its attention to them. Kirito thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Oh no! It has spotted Usagi and Yui!"_ Kirito yells out, strongly, "Hey, your target is me!" Kirito unleashes a strong attack that strikes the boss monster, hard, though not causing significant damage, but it diverts its attention back to Kirito causing him to dodge an attack from the boss monster.

But then Usagi sees the monster unleash a strong storm type attack that Kirito has a hard time to defend against and she tells Yui, "Yui-chan, the monster is using a powerful attack that Kirito can barely defend against! Are you done?"

Yui says, "Not yet!" As the tense seconds pass, Usagi becomes worried until Yui says, with a smile, "Done!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "On my back, Yui! Hurry!" Yui leaps onto Usagi's back and her powerful strength stats allow Usagi to carry Yui with easy in which Usagi makes a motion with her Keyblade to fall back to Kirito and starts to run off in which Kirito sees.

Kirito thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"That's the signal! It is time to wrap it up!"_ Kirito dodges an attack and he says, "Sorry, can't play anymore." Kirito then takes off at top speed to get out of the range of the boss monster and soon after, he reunites with Yui and Usagi.

Yui asks, concerned, "Are you okay, daddy?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'm just fine, Yui."

Usagi asks Yui, "Did you get back your functions or privileges?"

Yui says, with a sigh, "Yes, but only a small part. It isn't going to help with the assault to the top of the castle. I want to see if I can get my authority back completely, but I can't do it with that console."

Kirito says, "Usagi might be able to work with it due to her advanced authority, but the problem is that console is out in the open and not in a safe zone. We could assemble a boss raid party to do something, but we are certain to lose people in the attack."

Usagi says, "And there is no way that I'm going to do that. Plus, we can't be certain that I can get us out of the game with that console too. It is too much of a risk. Let's forget it."

Kirito says, "However, we can't give up on this angle, Usagi. There was a console on the twenty-second floor where we met Yui for the first time, one in Black Iron Palace's secret dungeon, and now, one here. It means that there have to be more consoles around Aincrad. It is most likely since the developed put them in just in cases of 'bugs' and such stuff and Kayaba must have kept them for his own usage since he felt he was the only one in control of SAO during much of this time."

Yui says, with a smile, "Daddy is right, Auntie Usagi. I will try to see if my restored functions will allow me to find any more consoles."

Kirito says, "And if we find one that we can use safely, we might be able to use your authority to log everyone out without the need of getting to the top floor."

Usagi says, with a smile, "You're right, Kirito. And with Mizuno-chan's and Setsuna-chan's help, I know that we can do. Setsuna has the knowledge of centuries past as the Guardian of the Gates of Time and Mizuno is a genius, especially a technical one, in her own right, but you are quite bright in computers, Kirito. With the four of us, we might be able to do it if we can find another console that we can use safely."

Kirito says, with a smile, "For now, our main focus should be getting to the top floor, but we have another option now."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Something good came out of this after all."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah, but let's try not to tell Asuna. I don't want to scare her."

Usagi tells Yui, "You hear that, Yui-chan!"

Yui says, with a smile, "Right, Auntie Usagi!"

Kirito tells Yui, with a sweet yet nervous smile, "So, let's not try to worry about your momma too much, Yui-chan. I'll treat you to some ice cream when we get back!"

Yui yells out, excitedly, "Okay, daddy!"

Usagi asks, with a smug smirk, "Really, Kirito?" Kirito gives a nervous smile as he takes his adopted daughter's hand and all three of them head back to town to rest and recover from their latest venture.

 _ **January 9, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within an open courtyard in Arc Sofia, Aaron and Leafa are in a duel which ended with Leafa's victory when she got Aaron to half health and with the end of the duel, the town's 'safe area' encompasses them once more since the duel took away the town's protections.

Aaron's fellow KOB members smirk at this and one of them asks, tauntingly, "Trying to impress the cute fairy girl, Aaron?"

Another one says, with a smirk, "Not going to do it on your butt, pal."

Aaron shouts out, annoyed, "Why don't you clam it, you wiseasses?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Sorry, Aaron-san."

Aaron gets to his feet and he says, "No need to be sorry, Leafa-san. You beat me fair and square."

Leafa says, "Well, I practiced kendo in real life."

Aaron says, with a whistle, "Wow, really?! No wonder you beat me without any Sword Skills."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I have experience with ALO which is based a lot like this game. A lot of the stuff here feels familiar."

Aaron says, "No wonder you are so good." Just then everyone hears footsteps and they see Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna coming towards them.

One of the members says, a bit nervously, "Lady Asuna!"

Asuna responds, with a kind smile, "Easy. I saw what happened and I know that it was friendly duel. However, Aaron-san, don't expect to beat Leafa-chan so easily if at all. Personally, despite her being new here, her talent in the ways of the sword gives her an edge in this world."

Aaron says, with a nod, "No kidding, Lady Asuna."

Kirito asks Aaron, glaring at him, "And what's this about 'impressing' my sister?"

Aaron and the KOB members are nervous and one of them says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Black Swordsman-san! This guy is good, but your sister is way out of his language and in more ways than one! He had his butt handed to him without her using any Sword Skills."

Aaron says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Not to insult you, Aaron-san, but this doesn't surprise me. Leafa has always had a talent for swordsmanship and personally, I think that she could have kicked the ass of Heathcliff."

The KOB members are shocked and one of them asks, amazed, "Are you sure, Black Swordsman-san?"

Leafa says, with a pout, "Geez, big brother…"

Another KOB member tells Aaron, "Ha! I told you so!"

Asuna says, with a kind smile, "Anyway, the boss chamber for floor eighty-seven has been found and we have just gathered the information needed to launch a boss raid. We are going to have a boss raid meeting soon."

The KOB members, including Aaron, nod their heads and they say in unison, "Yes, ma'am!"

Before the KOB members rush off, Aaron tells Leafa, "See you later, Leafa."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Later, Aaron-san."

After the KOB members leave, Usagi asks Leafa, "Hey, Leafa, what's that all about?"

Leafa responds, with a bit of a blush, "Nothing, Usagi. Aaron-san is a new friend that I just made."

Kirito tells Leafa, "Leafa, I would consider watching who you make friends with outside of our group."

Leafa tells Kirito, "Big brother, Aaron-san is a part of Asuna's group and we are just friends…"

Kirito says, interrupting, "It isn't like what you are implying, Sugu." Leafa looks at Kirito in surprise and Kirito says, "Just be careful on how close of friends that you make with other players."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Okay, Kirito." Leafa walks off, but she is concerned about Kirito's worlds and she isn't the only one.

Asuna asks Kirito, "Kirito-kun, why did you tell Leafa that?"

Kirito responds, "You know why, Asuna. Sugu is a strong person, but she is a very emotional person. I think Usagi equals her in that department."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kirito replies, with a nod of his head, "Yeah. The three of us have experienced the loss of comrades and friends in this world." Asuna's and Usagi's eyes widen and they realize what Kirito is implying in which he says, "Sugu was already torn up when this whole thing started and I think that she is going through some kind of 'phase' or something. And I'm afraid what would happen if she made friends here…and then lost them."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I see Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "With us, we have a good chance of not losing anyone for that concern to be too strong. However, while there are a lot of strong players, I keep remembering floor seventy-five and that was a pure nightmare."

Asuna says, with a solemn nod, "Yes, it was."

Usagi says, "But we have gotten better Kirito and we have gotten through about a dozen boss fights without losing a player in which there haven't been any player deaths during the past few months."

Kirito says, with a nod, "True." Kirito says, "But we can't get overconfident about this."

Usagi says, seriously, "We're not, Kirito!"

Kirito responds, "I know, Usagi." Kirito says, with a sigh, "I've just got a 'bad feeling'."

Asuna asks, concerned, "A bad feeling?"

Kirito says, "That our 'good streak' will be running out sooner or later and while I'm not worried about Sugu's safety, it's…"

Usagi says, "You think that if she makes a friend outside of us, she will lose that friend and it could send her into an 'emotional pitfall'."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Exactly, Usagi. Sugu is strong, but sensitive."

Usagi says, "I really hope that you are wrong, Kirito."

Kirito says, "I just hope that I'm not DEAD wrong, Usagi."

 _ **January 10, 2025, Floor 87, Dungeon**_

Right now, we are inside of the boss chamber for Floor 87 where we find members of the assault team fighting against the floor boss of this floor: The Radiance Eater, a huge black spider monster with glowing blue crystal coming out of its back and glowing crystal insect fangs in front of its mouth. At this time, we find Dai and Kirito dodging an acid attack from Radiance Eater's mouth while Usagi, Akari, and Lisbeth are attacking the legs using Mace Sword Skill combo attacks since the boss monster is vulnerable to blunt style attacks.

" **Mind Impact!** "

" **Variable Blow!** "

Lisbeth and Usagi use powerful Mace Sword Skill combos against the legs of the boss monster and causing serious damage.

Asuna says, "Nice work, Liz!"

Lisbeth says, with a sly smirk, "No problem, Asuna!" Soon after, Asuna and Mizuno strike with their rapiers and causing the boss monster's legs to be temporary crippled.

Kirito says, "Good work, Asuna!" However, the group is then hit with a shockwave attack that sends them flying backwards through not causing serious damage to their health, but Sinon makes sure that the boss monster doesn't follow up with one of her Shooting Skill attacks: **Hale Bullet**.

Dai says, "Thanks, Sinon."

Sinon responds, "No problem."

Strea, who had come along, yells out, "Okay, it's my turn!"

But when the boss monster starts to move around in a strange way, Mizuno shouts out, "Watch out, everyone! A big attack is coming!" Soon after, the players barely manage to dodge a powerful energy beam attack, but Strea uses this change to get up close.

" **Fight Blade!** "

Strea then uses a 6 hit Two-Handed Sword Skill combo while Akari uses the boss focusing its attention on Strea to get close and 'power up' for a real strong Mace Sword Skill attack.

" **Holy Crown!** "

Akari then uses a super-strong 5 hit Mace Sword Skill that inflicts massive damage with each blow and soon enough, the boss monster roars out as it glows and shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Plenty of the others are amazed and Taichi says, shocked, "Kari…"

Lisbeth says, shocked, "Amazing…" When the words 'Congratulations' appear above everyone, the players are excited knowing that they have completed another boss fight and like times before starting against the Floor 76 boss, there are no fatalities at all, but it doesn't mean that it wasn't really close with several players are current in the red zone with their HP.

When the players start to catch their breath, Kirito says, with a sigh of relief, "Well, we won…"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, but it was a real fight."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "However, we suffered no fatalities."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah, that's always good news."

Lisbeth tells Akari, excitedly, "That was incredible, Akari! I've got to know how I can learn that skill!"

Akari says, "Well…"

Kirito says, "I think that we should save that for another time, Liz."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree with Kirito-kun. Let's activate the teleport gate. It has been a long fight."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh and a smile, "Okay…" When the players are done with their recovery from the boss fight, they head through the door and up the stairs to the next floor to get to the main town and activate the teleport gate in the main town of the next floor: Floor 88.

 _ **January 10, 2025, Floor 88, Sebelasiv**_

Inside of the main town of Floor 88, Sebelasiv, which looks to be a town filled plants, Lisbeth comes out of the teleport gate for the town.

Lisbeth says, "I'm done with the activation."

Asuna says, "Thanks, Liz."

Kirito says, "Just a dozen more floors to go."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah. We are making progress quite rapidly."

Strea says, with a smile, "That's because Kirito and Usagi are so strong!"

Kirito says, "It is more than that just us, Strea. It is always more than just us. All of us are working together excellently for the goal of escaping and even though not all of the players can be on the front lines, they are still helping us in so many ways."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Their hopes and dreams are with us, Strea."

Dai says, with a grin, "Well, let's not disappoint them."

Mamoru says, "We won't, Dai."

Miyako gives a yawn and she says, "Anyway, it is getting late. Let's head back." The others nod their heads in agreement and soon enough, the whole of the assault team are teleporting back down to their current 'base of operations': Arc Sofia on Floor 76.

 _ **January 10, 2025, Earth's moon**_

Returning to the 'real world', we find ourselves on the surface of the moon as we go deep into the Sea of Serenity where we find what was the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, but now, they are fully restored with the glittering white marble Moon Kingdom palace in the center. At the main entrance into the palace, the spirit of Queen Serenity, mother of Sailor Moon in her past life as Princess Serenity, looking towards the blue planet of Earth.

Queen Serenity says, "I can sense it…the final battle is drawing so much nearer…Oh, Heathcliff…how could you do this? Why must you fulfill the prophecy and cause our daughters this pain and sorrow? Why must you force HER to awaken after you have betrayed so deeply and shattered her heart as you have done to Serenity? You had it all, but you wanted beyond that…Not out of greed or any lust for power…No, you wished to know 'what was beyond this world and this universe'. And now, your actions have set daughter against father in a final battle where only one can survive." Queen Serenity then sheds a tear as we hear the sounds of swords clashing and as we leave, we see the images of Heathcliff fighting against an unknown Sailor Soldier of which we can only see blond hair in Leafa's hairstyle and this Sailor Scout is holding Kirito's swords: Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

And that's the end of the chapter! Nice foreshadowing, huh? I'm not telling you what it means, but if you read my **Sailor Moon Online** story, I think that you'll have a good idea on what I mean, but I'm not saying anything more! Anyway, two boss fights in one chapter! That's good, huh? The climax is drawing ever so closer and there are more surprises to come, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	23. Typical Day of Adventuring

Well, we have really come far and the final climax is coming ever so closer and closer. If you had read my original **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction, I think that you'll have an idea on what's coming up in the grand finale, however, this is the only clue that you are going to get, folks. I can't give everything before the end of the story, right? Anyway, keep your eyes on the chapter, everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 23: Typical Day of Adventuring**

 _ **January 10, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within Agil's shop/inn, Kirito is walking in when Strea runs up to him.

Strea says, excitedly, "Here you are, Kirito!"

Kirito says, "Oh, you're here, Strea."

Strea says, excitedly, "Yep! I'm here to see you, Kirito! Now, come quickly! I have a present to give you!"

Kirito asks, "Present?"

Strea says, with a nod, "That's right! Ta-da!" Strea then goes through her menu and materialize a large tray with a large slab of meat on it.

Kirito says, shocked, "That's…!"

Soon, the others were coming around and Lisbeth asks, stunned, "What? Is that Hidden Bison Meat?!"

Miyako says, shocked, "No way! That's a rare food item!"

Yui says, with a nod, "That's correct, Miyako-san. In fact, Hidden Bison Meat is an S-level food item."

Yamato says, amazed, "Wow! That's a complete portion too!"

Strea says, excitedly, "Praise me!"

Kirito says, "You are good, Strea."

Strea says, with a smile, "And now, I'll give Kirito a big treat!"

Agil asks, "Hold on! Is that whole piece for Kirito alone?"

Strea says, with a nod, "Yep! I think that Kirito can handle such an amount!"

Kirito says, nervously, "No! No! That's impossible."

Hino says, looking at Usagi, "Maybe for you, but a certain Meatball Head might consider this just a snack."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Hey, Pyro!"

Lisbeth asks, "Hey, how good is your cooking skill?"

Strea responds, confused, "Cooking skill? I don't have it."

Klein says, "No cooking skill? Maybe you should leave this to the super chefs here. Usagi, Makoto, and Asuna all have a complete cooking skill each."

Kirito says, "That's right, Strea. Without a good cooking skill, you can't cook good food, here, in SAO. It is for the best to leave it to them."

Strea says, with a chipper smile, "Okay, if it is what Kirito says, then I'm fine with it."

Haruka says, dead panning, "She agreed with him so easily."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, it is an S-level food item. You don't come across these too often."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No joke, Asuna."

Kirito asks, "So, could you, Usagi, and Makoto cook us a great feast?"

Makoto says, with a grin, "No problem, Kirito!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I would be glad to help."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Great! With the three of us together, we can create a great meal!"

Agil says, glaring at Kirito, "I seem to remember about the ragout rabbit incident…"

Kirito asks, nervously, "You really aren't going to let that go, huh?"

Usagi tells Kirito, with a sly smirk, "I told you that was cold, Kirito."

Kirito tells Agil, nervously, "Okay, I will make sure that you get to enjoy the food too!"

Agil says, with a smile, "Great! I will make sure to do that!"

Silica says, "If it is okay, I would like to make sure if there is enough food to work with."

Makoto says, with a smile, "Sure! I would love to help you!"

Lisbeth says, "Since that's the case, maybe I could help."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Sure, Liz. Let me help you in that regard."

Hino says, "Normally, I would be nervous taking lessons from Meatball Head, but this is SAO not Juuban."

Usagi glares at Hino and Yui tells Asuna, "I would like to cook something too, mommy."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Okay, Yui-chan! Let's make daddy something good!"

Yui says, with a smile, "Okay!" Soon after, Leafa and Strea also step up to help in the cooking.

Minako asks Sinon, "What about you, Sinon?"

Sinon responds, plainly, "What about me? Do you expect me to cook too?"

Mizuno says, nervously, "No, Sinon…"

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "We were just wondering if you wanted to join in, that's all."

Sinon says, with a smile, "I know. Since it is a good food item, I don't see why not." Sinon says, with a glare, "However, you'll have to eat what I make."

Kirito says, nervously, "Yes, ma'am."

Strea then says, excitedly, "Let's have a contest to see who makes the best food!"

Lisbeth says, "Then Asuna will be the winner then, but then again, Usagi and Makoto aren't slackers."

Asuna says, with a smile, "To make things fair, the three of us will also help and supervise you."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Then Asuna, Usagi, and Mako will make sure that they taste good! Then let's have the contest and Kirito will be the judge for the food!"

Kirito asks, stunned, "Huh? I have to be the judge?!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yes, please!"

Dai says, with a grin, "It seems like you are the official taste taster for this contest, bro! Don't worry, we're the safe area!"

Kirito says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Dai." After a few minutes, the food is done in which Lisbeth made a green pepper steak with Usagi's help, Yui made some hamburgers with Asuna's help, Sinon made some roast beef with help from Makoto, Usagi, and Asuna, Silica made meat and potato stew with Usagi's help, Leafa made a beef bowl, and Strea…Well, let's not go there. Asuna made Milanese cutlet with salad and tomato sauce, Usagi made ribs with matching sauce, and Makoto made dinner-like steak with best sauces to match as well. Soon enough, the food items were assembled into a massive feast and everyone is assembled for the feast.

Klein says, "Oh, wow! This is great! I want to eat so fast that I've become impatient now."

Makoto says, "Slow down, cowboy."

Agil says, "Come on, Kirito! Let's eat!"

Kirito asks, "Huh? Why are you waiting for me?"

Klein says, "Great! Let's eat! I want to eat so much meat that I won't have to eat anything else for the rest of my life!"

Haruka says, "You know that this food only takes away the feeling of hunger and when you get back, you are going to need to eat a ton of food to regain the weight that you have lost and build up a lot of muscle."

Klein says, annoyed, "You have to ruin such an incredible moment!" Soon enough, the group starts to enjoy the large feast and as they eat, they also talk and enjoy each other's company in which it reminds Usagi the times that she spent with the Sailor Scouts and Mamoru back at home which causes a few tears in her eyes.

Mamoru asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Usagi says, wiping her tears away, "Sorry, it is just that this reminds me all of the times that I spent with the girls and you back home."

Tomoe says, "We spent a lot of time together, hime."

Hino says, "Not for the past two years."

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "Yeah. It has been a hard life, if you can call living in SAO a 'life', in which there has been so much that has happened, it has been hard to remember good times like this and that with so few around here…"

Mamoru tells Usagi, with a warm smile, "Once we are home, you will be able to enjoy these kinds of times a lot more often."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "We, all, will someday." They continue on and enjoy the feast especially Usagi, but not because of the very tasty food, despite her enjoying it A LOT, however, it is good feeling that she is getting being with her friends and comrades which is a feeling that she never had felt in two very long years. Later on, Usagi and Kirito are in Kirito's room and discussing plans for the next floor when they hear a knock on the door.

Kirito asks, "Yes?"

Strea's voice responds, solemnly, "It's me. May I come in Kirito?"

Kirito and Usagi look at each other at sound of Strea's voice, which is unusual for someone like her as far as they knew, and Kirito responds, "Sure, Strea." When Strea comes into the room, she has a solemn look on her face, concerning Kirito and Usagi, and Kirito asks, "What's wrong, Strea?"

Strea says, "I've been a bit uncomfortable that I can't sleep…"

Usagi asks, "Nightmares?"

Strea says, with a sigh, "I'm not sure."

Kirito says, "Come on in and sit down." Strea nods her head as she comes into the room and sits down on the bed in which Usagi and Kirito sit by her.

Usagi asks, "Are you okay now?"

Strea responds, plainly, "Yes, so-so."

Usagi thinks in her mind, concerned, _"This is so completely unlike Strea…At least for as long as Kirito and I along with everyone else knew her."_

Kirito asks Strea, "Are you sure that the food you ate was okay?"

Usagi asks Kirito, with a glare, "And what could have happened to the food that Mako-chan, Asuna, and I had made?"

Kirito gets a nervous reaction from that and Strea says, "Sorry to make you and Usagi-chan worry, but maybe it is my own problem…"

Kirito asks, "Is it related to that headache?"

Strea responds, plainly, "Maybe…" Strea then says, "Sometimes I feel like that there is someone else in my head and when that person is having a headache, my head will hurt too in which a lot of things will run through my head."

Kirito asks, curiously, "A lot of things?"

Strea says, with a nod, "Yeah, a lot of things, but I really don't understand what these things are and what they mean. They seem to be important things like things that I have forgotten, but if I remember those things, I won't be myself anymore."

Usagi asks, confused, "Not be yourself?"

Strea says, nodding her head, "Yes, it makes me so scared…"

Kirito tells Strea, "It is going to be okay."

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "Kirito is right. You are an important friend, Strea. And I may kind of understand how you feel. I've changed so much since being trapped in here that I feel afraid that I won't truly be the same person that my friends and my love remember in the real world: My real world self."

Kirito tells Strea, "But deep down, she is still the person that they knew. You are going to be you and you are our friend to everyone. That won't change."

Strea says, with a giggle, "Kirito…Usagi…Everyone, thank you." Strea gives a yawn and she says, "Talking with you and Usagi has made me sleepy, Kirito. I hope that you won't mind me sleeping here."

Kirito says, nervously, "Well…"

Strea responds, with a smile, "I've already decided to sleep here. Good night…" Strea then lies down and falls asleep in which Kirito groans at this while Usagi giggles at the whole situation.

Usagi says, "It seems like she is back to normal."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Normal for her, Usagi."

Usagi tells Kirito, "However, what she said has got me concerned."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Same here, Usagi."

Usagi says, getting to her feet, "Look, I'll inform Mamoru-kun and Asuna about the whole situation and we should keep an eye on her. I've just got this weird feeling."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I feel the same way." Soon after, Usagi heads out of the room to talk with Mamoru and Asuna to inform them of the whole situation while Kirito looks at Strea with concern and wonder for many reasons.

 _ **January 11, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the morning hours, Usagi, sleeping in one of the chairs in the room, and Kirito, lying down on the floor, wake up and Kirito stretches while Usagi looks over at the bed in which she yelps out causing Kirito to look at her.

Usagi says, surprised, "Strea is gone!" Kirito gives a look of surprise and looks at the bed to see that Strea is gone.

Just then there is a knock at the door and Asuna's voice booms, "Kirito-kun, it's me."

Before Usagi and Kirito can say anything, Asuna enters the room and Kirito says, nervously, "Asuna, Strea isn't here…"

Asuna responds, with a smile, "Strea headed back for her home in Arc Sofia just a while ago."

Usagi and Kirito are surprised and Usagi responds, "She did?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yep! She said that I shouldn't bother you two until you wake up and that you should tell us when you wake up."

Usagi says, "That girl is good."

Kirito says, with a nod, "She really knows how to leave undetected."

Asuna says, with a teasing tone, "Argo might be interested to know that two greatest players in SAO have been 'outmaneuvered' by a 'bubbly girl'."

Kirito and Usagi blush in embarrassment and Usagi says, "Very funny, Asuna."

Kirito and Usagi get to their feet and Kirito says, "Still I am worried about her."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Based on what Usagi told me, I am worried about her too. Maybe you and Usagi-chan should keep an eye on her, Kirito-kun."

Kirito asks Asuna, "Are you sure?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "I have to admit that Strea has become a good friend. She is a strange person." Asuna then says, with a smile while looking Usagi, "However, we have plenty of friends that wouldn't be considered 'normal'."

Usagi gives a glare at Asuna and Kirito says, with a smirk, "You may have a point, Asuna." Usagi gives a pout-like expression and Kirito says, with a smile, "And that's a good thing, Usagi."

Asuna says, with a smile, "You are the best friend that we had around here."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Anyway, I think that Asuna is right and we should watch Strea."

Usagi asks, "Should we invite her into a party for the exploration of the next floor?"

Asuna and Kirito nod their heads in agreement and Kirito says, with a smile, "Good idea, Usagi." The three of them then leave Kirito's room in order to find Strea and invite her to join a party with Kirito and Usagi to explore the next floor.

 _ **January 11, 2025, Floor 88, Field**_

In the fields outside of the main town of Floor 88, which is tropical marsh type field, there is party consisting of Strea, Usagi, Kirito, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari looking at the field before them.

Kirito says, "It is a humid field this time."

Akari says, "Man. The feel of this floor is like a real tropical marsh."

Dai says, "For a mad genius, he really got the feel right."

Mamoru says, with a plain tone, "Yes, it is. Such incredible genius…and he wasted it."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I agree, Mamoru."

Usagi asks Strea, "Are you feeling okay, Strea?"

Strea says, with a cheery smile on her features, "Yep! Thank you for inviting me into your party!"

Kirito says, "It is no problem, Strea."

Usagi tells Strea, "We're just glad that you are okay, Strea."

Strea says, with a smile, "Thanks to you and Kirito, Usagi-chan!"

Akari says, "Anyway, we should get going." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head off into the field where they confront plant/fly trap style monsters in which they stop to take on four crab-like Field Bosses known as Rogue Brothers. Soon after, the group finds themselves at a lakeside with a land mass that contains the entrance possibly to the next dungeon, but the bridge linking the area that our group is at and the possible dungeon entrance seems to be destroyed.

Dai says, "Oh, great."

Akari says, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Dai-kun."

Mamoru says, "The bridge is destroyed, but there seem to be massive pads that could create a path."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I believe you are right, Mamoru." The group then uses the pads to get across the gap to what seems like the entrance to the dungeon, but when they go through the arched doorway, they find themselves within a manmade structure where there is a stone tablet in front of a barrier seal with a door.

Usagi says, "A barrier in front of door and there is a tablet in front of it? I've got a bad feeling about this."

Akari says, "You aren't the only one, Usagi."

Strea says, with a smile, "Come on, everyone!"

Dai says, amazed, "She is certainly happy."

Kirito says, with a nod, "No kidding, Dai."

The group goes over to the stone tablet and Mamoru says, "The tablet says: 'The dragon that this land was sealed using the power of two crystals. Although the passage was discounted, it brought peace to the people'."

Kirito says, "It must mean that in order to move on, we need to break the seal."

Usagi says, plainly, "And then slay the dragon."

Kirito says, "It seems that way, Usagi."

Dai says, looking around, "There are two doors and that means that we need to take out the crystals one at a time."

Akari says, "I'm not surprised that it isn't simple, Dai-kun."

Usagi asks, "So, which one do we take?"

Strea responds, "Moe!"

The others ask in unison, "Moe?"

Strea says, pointing at the doors, "Like this!" She then points back and forth between the doors before stopping at one and she says, with a smile, "That's Moe!"

Dai says, "I don't think that anyone has any better ideas."

Kirito says, shaking his head, "Not really, Dai." The group then ventures on through the door and they go through what seems like dungeon-like maze until they managed to find a switch to locked door from earlier and use it to open the door.

Usagi asks, "Why didn't we use our Keyblades?"

Mamoru says, "While this isn't the Hollow Area, we can't be sure that anything else was altered to prevent the use of the Keyblade."

Kirito says, "Namely in the form of 'booby traps' like the one that we experienced in the Hollow Area. For now, Usagi, let's play this game as we have been given…for the moment."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Strea gives a confused look at what they meant, but she just shrugs as they continue on through an open passage where they find a room with another door and a Field Boss type golem monster known as Seal Guard Golem.

Dai says, "Oh, boy. He must some kind of guardian for that seal crystal that tablet spoke about."

Akari says, with a serious tone, "And here he comes!" Seal Guard Golem charges in for the attack, but the group splits up into teams of two with Kirito and Strea together, Dai and Akari, and Usagi and Mamoru in which they face the golem monster together. Despite it being more powerful than a regular golem monster, the attack patterns were similar to a regular golem monster and their victory was quick. The door opens where the group finds a crystal inside.

Mamoru says, "That must be the crystal."

Usagi asks, curiously, "How do we deactivate it?"

Dai says, "In games like this, don't you destroy that crystal? I mean, they are part of quests in other games."

Kirito says, drawing one of his new Keyblades, "Good point, Dai." Kirito then slash at the crystal with the Keyblade and it shatters to pieces."

Usagi says, amazed, "It broke!"

Kirito says, "One down and one to go."

Akari says, "Most likely, there is another guardian and then we have to fight the dragon itself."

Strea says, with a smile, "With Kirito and Usagi, it is going to be easy!"

Usagi tells Strea, "Wish I had that kind of confidences, Strea." The group then ventures out of this 'maze area' through the doorway containing the sealed doorway to the dragon and into another maze area where they do the same thing again in which they face the Field Boss monster for this area, Seal Guard Knight, a large armored monster. The armored knight monster proved to be tough, but Kirito and Usagi used their Duel Wielding to block the attacks while the others struck home with their attacks allowing the victory to be quick and swift. When they were done, they entered the room containing a crystal similar to the other room.

Mamoru says, "That's it."

Kirito says, drawing his Keyblade, "I've got it." Kirito then uses his Keyblade to shatter the crystal and it vanishes into hundreds of data polygons.

Strea says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Dai says, "Don't celebrate just yet, Strea."

Akari says, "We still have the dragon to deal with." The others nod their heads in agreement and return to the first room where the seal locking the door is gone.

Mamoru says, "The seal is gone, but now, we have to face the dragon."

Kirito asks, "Ready, everyone?"

Strea says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "I'm ready as I will ever be, Kirito." The group ventures into the room where they find a large zombie dragon monster in front of them.

Dai says, "Whoa! That guy must have been here a long time! He is just bones!"

Akari says, "Creepy."

Usagi says, "You said it, Akari."

Mamoru says, "We need to do it like we did with the golem guardian."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Split up and take it on in that manner." Soon after, the group splits into three teams of two, the same teams that fought against the Seal Guard Golem, and fight against the dragon Field Boss monster, Necro Dragon, in which Usagi struck hard and fast with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, and Mamoru holds off the dragon as it tries to counter when Usagi is in her 'cool down period'. This gives an open to Dai and Akari and they strike the side of Necro Dragon and giving it significant damage.

When the dragon turns to face Dai and Akari, Dai says, "Okay, go for it!"

Strea says, with a nod, "Right-o!"

" **Calamity Disaster!** "

Strea then slams Necro Dragon with a half-a-dozen hits from her strongest Two-Handed Sword Skill combo and Necro Dragon suffers enough damage that it loses the last of its HP and turns into multiple data polygons.

When the battle is done, Akari says, "We did it."

Strea says, excitedly, "We sure did, Akari-chan!"

Mamoru says, pointing to a door ahead of them, "There is a door and that's where we got to go."

Kirito says, "Agreed, Mamoru."

Dai asks, with a sly smirk, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Soon after, the group ventures on and they go through a pass where they take on a Field Boss monster where they managed to get information on the floor boss monster, but they focus continuing on where they find themselves within the main dungeon of the floor where they start to explore and fight mainly knight and strong dragon type monsters. They, soon, reach a familiar hallway in front of them.

Akari says, "This is oddly familiar."

Kirito says, "This must be the way to the boss' chamber."

Mamoru asks Usagi, with a curious tone, "Is he right?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "I feel the same way, love."

Dai says, "There is only one way to find out, folks." The group ventures forward into the hallway and they find themselves in front of very familiar set of doors.

Usagi says, with a nod, "This is it."

Strea says, "We found it, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Now, we need to set this place as the destination for the Corridor Crystal and then return to Arc Sofia."

Mamoru says, "Hopefully, with the information on the boss that we could gather."

Usagi says, "I'll take care of the rest." Usagi then sets this area as the destination for the Corridor Crystal and she says, "It is a good thing that we've been only plenty of quests and finding plenty of these in our ventures including to the Hollow Area."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It has, Usagi. We don't need to venture into the dungeon again in order to get to the boss' room once more and allow our raid parities to be at full strength."

Usagi says, "We are going to need it with the anti-crystal traps in the boss' rooms and us being locked in until the boss is defeated."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I know, Usagi. However, we have been getting better lately and gaining more powerful abilities, but we can't get overconfident. And we don't know what's waiting for us on the final floor."

Usagi asks Kirito, "What do you mean Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Let's just say that I'm getting the feeling that there is still more to SAO than what Kayaba lead us to believe, Usagi. I feel that what he said is completely true, but the thing, he didn't tell us the WHOLE truth, Usagi. We already know that there are secrets about him."

Usagi nods her head, knowing what Kirito means, Strea asks, curiously, "What do you mean Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "A story for another time." Strea gives a confused look, but she nods in understanding in which they use a teleport crystal to return to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 11, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

It is evening time in Arc Sofia and we find Usagi and Kirito walking through the area containing the teleport gate.

Usagi says, "It has been a long day and night, Kirito."

Kirito says, "We have an idea about the boss and we should be able to take it on."

Usagi says, "However, I don't like since this monster, 'The Rebellion Eyes', sounds similar to THAT monster."

Kirito says, "Most likely, it is more powerful version of Gleameyes, Usagi. However, unlike that time, we have a full raid party and we have a plan."

Usagi says, with a nod, "True, Kirito."

Kirito asks, pointing in one direction, "Usagi, there is someone coming. Who do you think it is?" When Usagi looks in that direction, they see Philia running around.

Philia says, concerned, "It has to work this time!"

As she runs off, Usagi asks, "It's Philia, Kirito! What's going on with her?"

Kirito responds, "I don't know. She looks to be in a panic."

A short time later on, Philia returns and she says, "I'm back again. I don't get what's going on."

Usagi tells Kirito, "She looks like she is in trouble."

Kirito says, "Let's find out, Usagi."

Usagi and Kirito go over to Philia and Usagi says, "Hey, Philia!"

When Philia looks at Usagi and Kirito, she says, surprised, "Kirito! Usagi!"

Kirito asks, "What's going on?"

Philia says, "Well, I'm in a quest with a time limit, but when I try, I'm sent back to the start."

Usagi asks, "You are sent back to the start before the quest even starts in a way?"

Kirito says, "Tell us about the quest."

Philia says, "Well, I have to steal a decorated goddess statue from an earl named Kelther…"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Steal? Is that a good idea, Philia?"

Philia responds, "Let me finish, Kirito. The statue was actually stolen from another place and the quest's goal is to get the statue back."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Oh, something like the movies! It is kind of like those movies where the hero has to get back an important treasure taken away by an evil treasure collect, more like a thief, and bring back the treasure where it belongs."

Kirito says, with a smile, "It sounds perfect for a treasure hunter."

Philia says, with a smile, "The earl's place is usually guarded and it is hard to get into normally, but there is a party tonight and I could get in."

Kirito asks, "So, where are you stuck?"

Philia says, with a shrug, "I'm not sure, Kirito. I've got the invitations and everything, but when I get to the place, it says 'Pass Denied'. I don't get why."

Kirito asks Philia, "Philia, is the person a rich guy?"

Philia responds, with a nod, "His setting seems to be a guy who earns all types of money in 'questionable ways', so, he should be rich."

Kirito says, "Then it might be possible for a person to get in alone. In the movies, they always have a partner."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You're right, Kirito. The hero or heroine always has a partner when going into those kinds of places in order to get back the stolen treasure. It makes the people think that they are real 'party goes' and don't pay them much mind."

Philia says, nodding her head, "I think that you are right, Usagi. That means that I need a partner."

Kirito says, "I guess that I'm coming along then."

Philia asks, surprised, "Really? I'm flattered, but are you sure?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "You are running out of time, right? Anyway, it seems like fun, so, I'm in."

Philia says, with a smile, "Thank you, Kirito! Let's go!"

Usagi says, "Not without me, you aren't. And don't worry yourself, I already have a partner. However, I think that we need to get something."

Kirito says, with a nod, "If you are thinking what I think that you are thinking, I agree, Usagi."

Philia asks, curiously, "Where do you want to go?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "It's a surprise, Philia." Later on, Philia and Kirito along with Usagi and Mamoru are in front of the mansion as the guards let them through.

Mamoru says, "Well, I have to say that was easy."

Kirito asks Philia, "Do you where the statue is, Philia?"

Philia says, "Yes, I do. It is put in the guest room as a decoration."

Kirito says, "Then that's where we need to go."

The group ventures to the room and Philia asks, "Well, Kirito?"

Kirito and Usagi use their Search Skill and Usagi says, "Nothing, Kirito."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Completely clear, Philia."

Philia says, "Okay, I'm going to open the door." Philia, using her skills, unlocks the door and all four of them go into the guest room.

As they look around, Kirito asks, "Did you find it, Philia?"

Philia looks around and she says, "Yes! It is in the very back! I'll get the treasure!"

Philia rushes over to the statue, Usagi shouts out, "Hold on, Philia! You should make sure to use your trap disablement skills!"

Philia asks, taking the statue, "What? Why?"

Just then a loud alarm is set off and Usagi says, nervously, "That's why, Philia."

Philia says, nervously, "I didn't expect traps beneath the pedestal."

Kirito says, "Oh, boy. I hear footsteps coming."

Usagi asks, nervously, "Now what?"

Mamoru says, opening the window, "Let's go!"

Kirito says, "No, wait!" When everyone looks at Kirito, he says, "Leave the window open, but hide in there!" Kirito and Philia along with Usagi and Mamoru go into compact closets and shortly afterwards, the NPC guards in which they thought that the alarm scared and they left out of the window.

When they are gone, the group comes out of their hiding places and Kirito says, "Good, they are gone."

Usagi asks, seeing Philia blushing, "Philia, anything wrong?"

Philia responds, "N-No, nothing."

Mamoru tells Kirito, "Quick thinking, Kirito."

Usagi says, stretching herself, "Quick, but not exactly comfortable."

Mamoru says, "They are going to be more cautious."

Kirito says, "Then it is time for these then." Soon after, Kirito and Usagi materialize a formal dress for Philia while there is a formal suit for Mamoru.

Philia asks, amazed, "A dress?"

Usagi says, "We thought that since this is a formal party, we are going to need these. However, when they just let us in, I didn't think that we need this, but now, we are going to need these things."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "Good thinking, love. We can blend in with the NPC party goers."

Kirito says, giving the dress to Philia, "Okay, get dressed quick."

Philia says, with a smile, "Right!"

Usagi says, with a stern tone, "Hold it! You and Mamoru turn around Kirito and don't argue with me, mister!"

Kirito says, nervously, "Okay! Okay!" Kirito and Mamoru turn around as Usagi and Philia use their equipment menus to switch out of their clothes and into their dresses while Mamoru and Kirito put on the formal suits. Later on, they are walking through the mansion with Philia wearing a dark blue formal dress that tightly hugs her frame while Usagi is wearing a silvery-white version that does the same in which they go into a room with NPC guests and join the formal dance going on with Mamoru dancing with Usagi while Philia is dancing with Kirito.

Usagi tells Mamoru, "Sorry if I'm two left feet, Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru says, with a sly smile, "Actually, you are better in here than in real life, Meatball Head."

Usagi says, with a pout, "Thanks a lot, Mamoru."

Mamoru says, "This feels so familiar."

Usagi says, "Yeah. It feels like THAT day…"

Mamoru says, "However, I don't plan for the ending of THAT day to repeat again."

Usagi says, "I know, my love. This feels like a dream. I never thought that I would be in this situation."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "Let's enjoy this while we can." Usagi nods her head in agreement and she can't help to enjoying dancing as nuzzles herself against Mamoru as she dances in which she can't help to crave the day that she can do this for real back in the real world. Elsewhere within Arc Sofia, there is a resting Leafa and she is shuffling in bed like she is having a nightmare or something. Within her 'dream', Leafa is wandering around until she finds herself in front of the Moon Palace.

Leafa asks, "What is this place? And why…Why do I feel that I know this place?" Leafa then looks up and gasps to see Aincrad floating above her and she asks, stunned, "Why is that here?" She then yelps as the Moon Kingdom is engulfed in flames and before her eyes, she watches the end of the Silver Millennium with the Negaverse attack and Leafa asks, stunned, "What? What's going on?"

Just then a male voice says, "His insane selfishness will recreate this horrible tragedy that he started so long ago." Leafa whips around to see a young man with blue hair with long bangs and blue eyes with this person wearing a bronze armor set on his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins with the clothing under the armor being blue in color, too. He has a large sword attached to his waist and a shield attached to his back.

Leafa asks, "Who are you?"

The man tells Leafa, "One that has fallen to selfishness of that fucking madman in this life. I didn't know how deep his sins gone until I left this world."

Leafa asks, shocked, "Left this world?"

The man nods his head and he says, with a weak smile, "However, I'm also someone that forced your brother, Kirito, into a great burden to make sure that the players united against that man and return to the life that he had stolen from all of us, Leafa."

Leafa asks, "Wait! You know my brother?"

The man responds, "He is a great hero and I can't thank him enough for what he has done. He took on the hatred of the other players to ensure that his fellow beta testers would live. Personally, I'm shocked that he didn't break. He really doesn't look much to look at, but he is a strong person than he looks." The man tells Leafa, "However, Leafa, the one that will end SAO are you."

Leafa asks, confused, "Me? I just got here! How can I…?"

The man replies, interrupting, "You have a greater 'connection' to SAO than you realize. In fact, you are the first victim of SAO since it started long before this wretched 'death game' came to being."

Leafa responds, "Hold up! You aren't making any sense! What do you mean that I'm the first victim of SAO? And what do you mean that it started before it really began?"

The man tells Leafa, "You have to awaken, Leafa. Remember who you really are. As far back as you remember, didn't you always feel that you weren't part of your family even though it was an actual fact that you are your mother's, Midori's, daughter in blood? And that something or someone in SAO has been calling out to your very being? That you are being called to battle?"

Leafa asks, shocked, "H-How do you know that?"

The man tells Leafa, with a smile, "Being dead does have its advantages, Leafa-san. You have been one of the greatest victims of SAO in which the only other one was the daughter that he betrayed."

Leafa asks, "Daughter that who betrayed?" Leafa then remembers about what she found out earlier and Leafa asks, shocked, "You mean Kayaba?"

The man tells Leafa, "No joke, Leafa-san. When you think about him, doesn't your blood boil? Like he betrayed you like he betrayed Usagi?"

Leafa asks, stunned, "How do you know that?"

The man tells Leafa, "I beg you, Leafa. I beg you to end this miserable story and write the final chapter of SAO. You have to awaken who you are and end him before his actions end the hopes, dreams, and lives like he did mine and the other players that died because of his wretched death game. The game that forced your brother to take on a terrible burden of hatred and give Kirito and Usagi plenty of unending suffering! You are the only one that can! End SAO, Leafa-san!" As the man starts to fade away, Leafa tries to rush over to him.

Leafa shouts out, in a pleading tone, "Wait! What do you mean? What do you mean that I'm the only one?" However, Leafa is engulfed in light and she wakes up to find herself in her bedroom in Agil's inn and shop. Leafa looks around and she says, lowly, "Whoa. I didn't think that you could dream in VR, but then again, when you go to sleep in ALO, you activate the 'sleep mode' that logs you out of ALO. In here, you can't log out until the game is finished. But that dream…I'm not sure it was a dream. It felt too real, but then again, a lot of this world feels all too real too. If that wasn't just a dream, what did that person mean? How was I one of the victims before it even began? And how did he know things that I have never even told Kazuto about?" Leafa leaps out of bed and looks out of the window of her room into the vast virtual world that she is in and she can't help to wonder if there is more to SAO than she knows about.

 _ **January 12, 2025, Floor 88, Dungeon**_

Right now, we find a group of the assault team players fighting against what looks like a dark blue-black version of the floor boss of Floor 74, The Gleameyes, but unlike the glowing blue eyes of that boss, this version has sinister red eyes like a true fiend monster with a dark red version of Gleameyes' weapon. This boss monster, known as The Rebellion Eyes, is fighting against the raid party sent against them and in this raid party, there is Kirito, Usagi, Asuna, Leafa, Strea, Mamoru, Dai, and many others due to boss monster being weakest against slash type attacks which includes One-Handed and Duel Wielding Sword Skills for example.

Rebellion Eyes starts to rear back and Kirito shouts out, "Look out, everyone! It's a breath attack!" The players quickly then dodge a powerful breath attack from Rebellion Eyes and Dai moves in for the assault with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, causing a good amount of damage and causing the boss monster to stumble.

Usagi says, "Good work, Dai!"

Leafa says, "It's time to switch!"

Strea says, excitedly, "Leave it to me!"

" **Calamity Disaster!** "

Strea then lashes out with a half-a-dozen from her strongest Two-Handed Sword Skill combo and hits the boss monster, hard, in which he tries to strike back, but Akari and Takashi blocks the massive sword, however, they are strained to hold it back until Usagi and Asuna use Rapier Sword Skills to deflect the massive cleaver upwards and into the ceiling.

Akari says, with a smile, "Thanks!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "No problem!"

Strea says, with a smile, "That was great teamwork!"

Usagi says, "Thanks, Strea, but we are far from done."

" **San Ge!** "

Klein then comes in with a 5 hit Katana Sword Skill combo and slams the monster with a bleeding effect as well, but then Rebellion Eyes then unexpectedly strikes back with a shockwave attack that throws everyone down to the ground.

Dai says, with a groan, "That was a surprise." The floor boss then lashes out against Hino and Haruka, but they manage to deflect the sword away from them, however, the sheer power of the boss monster throws them both away and into the ground.

Usagi says, shocked, "Pyro! Haruka!"

Haruka says, with a grunt, "We're all right."

Hino says, "Speak for yourself. It is a good thing that the Pain Absorbers work in here."

Just then the voice of the man that Leafa saw in her dream calls out in her mind, **"Leafa-san…"**

Leafa thinks in her mind, looking around, _"Huh?"_

The man's voice says, **"I told you that you can save them. Let me help you."**

Just then new information fills Leafa's mind and she thinks in her mind, _"I don't know what's going on, but I…I know what I have to do."_ Soon after, the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout fills her mind and a confidences and strength that she never felt before in which she goes over to Strea.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Leafa?"

Leafa tells Strea, with a serious tone, "Strea, I need for you to keep that big lug's sword off me for a few seconds! Can you do that?"

Strea says, with a nod, "Okay!"

Strea and Leafa charge in for the attack and Asuna shouts out, "Strea-chan! Leafa-chan! What are you doing?" The boss monster turns its attention to them and Strea manages to block the swiping blow from Rebellion Eyes in which Leafa gracefully leaps onto the sword and her body glows as she prepares a powerful assault.

" **Shadow Explosion!** "

Leafa then strikes Rebellion Eyes with a massive 7 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo attack, which was more like an assault, giving massive damage to the boss monster in which it roars as it shatters into hundreds of data polygons which shocks everyone. But as soon as the words 'Congratulations' appears, many of the players celebrate another victory against a floor boss without a single fatality.

Hino says, shocked, "No way!"

Haruka says, "That was new."

Kirito says, going over to Leafa, "Sugu!"

When Leafa faces the others, Asuna asks, shocked, "How did you perform that move?"

Leafa responds, nervously confused, "Actually…I have no idea."

Plenty of the others say in unison, shocked, "Huh?"

Klein says, stunned, "No way! You performed that attack that I have never seen before and you don't know how!"

Dai says, "Actually, I know that attack."

When the others look at Dai, Takashi asks, "You know that attack?"

Akari says in reply, "That's the 'secret ultimate attack' for One-Handed Sword Skill set: **Shadow Explosion**. It is the same kind of attack that's like Dai's **Nebularaid Empress**."

There are gasps of shock and Usagi asks, "How did you learn that move?"

Leafa responds, nervously, "I really…don't know."

The others are surprised by this and Kirito says, "We can talk about this when we are back in Arc Sofia."

Asuna tells Strea, "Nice work, Strea."

Strea says, with a smile, "Thank you, Asuna." After the raid party regroup and recover from the battle with the floor boss monster, they venture through the door to the next floor in order to activate the teleport gate in the next town while Leafa can't help to wonder how she knew that attack much less performed it.

 _ **January 12, 2025, SAO, Unknown area**_

Within the unknown area of Aincrad/SAO, there is a screen showing Leafa as she walks with the others into the next floor and a figure looking at her.

The figure says, in a familiar male voice, "Her awakening has begun and the final countdown has started. Soon, my dear, your time…Our time will be at hand and we can finally settle the 'issues' that we have left and write the final chapter of the Silver Millennium."

 _ **January 12, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

At the teleport gate area of Arc Sofia, Usagi and Kirito are walking around until they see Strea standing by herself and looking quite solemn.

Strea says, "Oh, Kirito…Usagi…"

Usagi says, curiously, "Hey, Strea, what's wrong?"

Strea responds, "Hey, Kirito, do you and Usagi someplace where my mood can change? A place to make me feel good and fresh…"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Sure, follow us…" Soon after, Kirito and Usagi take Strea to an area overlooking water with an island and what looks like a mid to late morning sun.

Strea says, amazed, "Oh, wow. This place is wonderful."

Usagi asks Strea, "Are you feeling better, Strea?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Kirito asks Strea, "So, what's wrong?"

Strea asks, with a sigh, "Can I ask you something?"

Usagi asks, "What's up?"

Strea says, "You and Kirito are aiming to clear this game."

Kirito says, "Of course."

Strea tells Kirito, "Why do you want to leave? You have got a lovely wife and wonderful and exciting places to explore, right?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Why wouldn't any player want to leave? Man, this game must have messed up Strea more than I thought."_

Kirito says, "While that's true, all of us, including me, want to return to our 'original world'. We have friends and family that are waiting for us and miss us so much."

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "And we miss them too. Personally, Strea, this world has caused me nothing, but pain and heartache."

Strea asks, "Haven't there been good times too?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yes, but they have been few and far between. This place is also a living representation of that person that betrayed her after she gave him the love of a daughter to a father." Kirito tells Strea, "Don't you want to clear the game too, Strea?"

Strea says, "If the game is cleared, I won't be able to see Kirito, Usagi, and the others anymore."

Usagi tells Strea, "What are you saying Strea? We can find each other in the real world."

Kirito says, with a smile, "That's right, Strea. We can still be friends."

Strea says, plainly and looking a bit solemn, "Yeah, but I…" Usagi and Kirito give confused look and Strea says, with a kind smile, "Never mind. Anyway, let's enjoy the scenery." However, Usagi and Kirito can't help to be concerned about Strea, but they decide not to go into it for the time being.

 _ **January 14, 2025, Floor 89, Dungeon**_

Today, we are deep within the main dungeon of Floor 89 and actually, in fact, we are in the boss room of Floor 89 where a large boss raid party, which includes our heroes and heroines, are fighting the floor boss monster of Floor 89: The Murdering Fang, a huge Cerberus type monster. In the lead of this fight are mace users since this boss monster is most vulnerable to blunt style attacks which are used by ones with Mace Sword Skills which includes Akari and Lisbeth. At this time, Murdering Fang bites down on Usagi's sword and she can't get it to let go.

Usagi shouts out, "Hey, let go of my sword, you three headed freak!"

" **Silent Blow!** "

Usagi uses her Keyblade to perform a one hit Mace Sword Skill right down on the head of Murdering Fang causing it to let go of her sword causing her to yelp as she is thrown back due to her yanking at her sword with all of her might.

" **Trinity Arts!** "

" **Mjolnir Hammer!** "

Akari and Lisbeth attack the boss monster with a 3 hit and then a 4 hit Mace Sword Skill combos in quick session causing significant damage while Mamoru checks on Usagi as she struggles to regain her senses. While the boss monster focuses its attention on the two that hit him, Dai comes in with **The Eclipse** , one of the strongest Duel Wielding Sword Skill combos, in which he inflicts 27 hits on the monster from behind causing significant damage to him.

Dai says, "Gotcha, you overgrown alley dog!" However, the boss monster performs a spin attack that knocks Dai down to the ground, hard, and knocks a good portion of his HP away.

Akari says, concerned, "Dai-kun!" The boss monster tries to spin around and attack Dai, but the Digital Knights help keeping him safe.

Miyako says, with a sigh, "Same old Davis!"

Takashi says, with a grin, "He wouldn't be Davis if he didn't do things like this, Miyako."

Sam says, "And he knows that we have got his back always." Soon after, the boss monster then does another spin attack and hits a group of players with a breath attack which hits them with a paralyzing effect.

Kirito says, "They're paralyzed!"

Akari says, getting in-between the frozen players and the boss monster, "I'll protect them! Someone get them out of there!"

Other players immediately get over to the paralyzed players to get them away from immediate danger and Asuna says, "I'll help!" Before the boss monster could react, Asuna hits it with her **Quadruple Pain** , the 4 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo that also causes the monster to get temporary paralyzed.

Kirito says, with a smile, "Nice, Asuna!"

Asuna responds, with a nod, "Thanks, Kirito-kun!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "You can be 'lovely-dovey' when this is all over!"

" **Variable Blow!** "

Lisbeth then strikes the boss monster with the strongest Mace Sword Skill in her inventory, which is an 8 hit combo, while Kirito adds in **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, which proved to be what was needed as the boss monster shatters into hundreds of data polygons soon afterwards. When the 'Congratulations' sign appears near the ceiling of the boss chamber, there are cheers all around.

Junpier says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Yamato says, with a nod, "You know it, sweetie!"

Taichi says, with a grin, "We just made it to floor ninety! Ten more floors and we're free!"

Asuna says, "Great job, everyone!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I agree. It was a tough fight, but we did it."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "What did you expect? Anyway, let's get going and activate the teleport gate."

Usagi says, nodding her head in agreement, "Right, Liz." After the boss raid group recover from the battle with the boss, they head off through the doors in order to get to the next floor and activate the teleport gate.

 _ **January 14, 2025, Floor 90, Yuyolunos**_

In the main town of Floor 90, Yuyolunos, we find Lisbeth coming out of the area containing the teleport gate and facing the others.

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I'm done with the activation. This floor is ready to be accessed by the others."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Good job, Liz."

Usagi says, with a smile, "We've made to the ninetieth floor."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Yeah. We have just ten more floors to go."

Dai says, with a sigh of relief, "Man! This is rough!"

Taichi tells Dai, "Personally, I'm glad that you and Kari weren't here for the first seventy-five floors, Davis."

Miyako says, drolly, "Don't remind us."

Yamato says, with a smile, "Let's not focus on the past, everyone. We have made it to the ninetieth floor! We're almost there!"

Takashi says, with a nod, "True, bro, but we have still got a way to go."

Sam says, nodding his head, "Takashi is right. We have ten more floors to get up to."

Junpier says, with a smile, "Well, let's not ruin it for the rest of the players."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Junpier, we can't discourage them. With our success, the other players have gained more hope and courage and they are gaining more strength from it. As long as the players remain united and strong, they will survive and they will reach home when we finish the final floor and the final boss."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "Kirito-kun is right. We need to remain strong and united in order to allow all of the survivors to return home safely."

Usagi says, "We should get back to Arc Sofia. It has been a long day." The others nod their heads in agreement with Usagi and they prepare to use the teleport gate to return back to Arc Sofia.

 _ **January 14, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

On the meanwhile, within the alleyways of Arc Sofia, Alberich and his group are waiting around for someone.

One of his associates asks Alberich, "Sure, how can we be sure that they will arrive?"

Alberich responds, "Patience, my friend."

Alberich's associate says, "But boss, we can't be sure…"

Alberich retorts, interrupting, "That we can't trust our associate and you are right. Don't trust this 'friend'." Alberich's associates nod their heads and then they hear footsteps in which they look to see a group of figures. Alberich says, "Ah, you have arrived."

One of the figure says, in a male voice, "So, you are the guy that mysterious person talked about? You don't look that tough!"

Alberich responds, "Looks can be deceiving my friend." Alberich then fiddles with a menu and the group of figures yelps as they collapse to the ground.

Another one of the figures asks, "What is this?"

Alberich responds, with a sly smirk, "You are now paralyzed."

The first figure asks, "But how? Who are you?"

Alberich responds, with a sinister smile, "Me? I'm the supervisor of SAO."

The first figure says, "You have got to be mad! That fucking nutjob, Kayaba, is the only GM in this world!"

Alberich responds, with a wicked smile, "And yet, I have frozen you and put you in my mercy. I could kill you now." Alberich then pushes buttons on his strange menu and the group of figures can move again. Alberich says, "However, we have a common enemy: The Black Swordsman and the White Valkyrie."

The first figure shouts out, angrily, "That wretched Beater and Kayaba's princesses?! What do you know about them?"

Alberich responds, with a sly smirk, "I know that you lost leadership of the Aincrad Liberation Army, which you help created, because of them. I could give you the power to get your revenge."

The first figure responds, "I don't know…"

Alberich tells the figure, "If I could easily paralyze you, I could also raise your level and stats to levels far beyond that 'beater' and you can crush him. So, what do you say?" The group of figures looks at each other and the first figure that spoke walks forward to reveal that he is none other than Kibaou, the former co-head of the Aincrad Liberation Force and known to despise both Kirito and Usagi.

Kibaou tells Alberich, with a wicked smirk, "I say that you have got my interest, pal."

Alberich says, with a smile, "I think that we should start our planning right away."

Kibaou says, with a smirk, "You got that right, buddy! The name is Kibaou and as you said, I was one of the top dogs of the Aincrad Liberation Army, an organization that I help create, until that wretched beater and Kayaba's princess stole it from me and forced me on the run."

Alberich says, with a sly smile, "Let just say that I've been 'insulted' by that swordsman and I would personally love to see the look of horror in that little wench's eyes before she shatters into pieces."

Kibaou asks, "History?"

Alberich says, with a sly smile, "Something against her uncle actually and she is just part of my revenge against him."

Kibaou says, with a wicked grin, "Doesn't matter to me as long as I get payback against that beater and her."

Alberich says, with a wicked smile, "I believe that we can come to an agreement on that."

Kibaou says, with a grin, "Like I said: You got that right, pal." Kibaou and Alberich then shake hands as their 'sinister alliance' starts to take shape.

 _ **January 14, 2025, SAO, Unknown area**_

Returning to the unknown area, there is a screen showing Kibaou and Alberich shaking hands and a figure is watching them.

The figure says, in a familiar male voice, "Such a fool. He doesn't know that he is just a pawn and he is being manipulated by his base desire for revenge. I'm not surprised from a simple mind as his. However, it is surprising that you would be fooled so easily, Sugou. But then again, you always did let your ego get the better of you as well as your jealous of me. You allowed it to help them manipulate you in creating the instability in SAO and creating the events that led to this. I had originally planned to face her outside of this place, but the future is like concrete: It is never certain until it completely hardens like stone. Let us see how their manipulations of you end up. Destiny and fate are formed by many things and that includes the choices that we make. We will see how your choices form the future."

 _ **January 14, 2025, Chiyoda Hospital**_

Within the Saitama Prefecture, we find ourselves within one of the hospitals and inside one of their rooms, there is a young teen girl of around 15 years of age with short black hair and she is lying one of many special gel bed used for coma and long term bedridden patients with a blanket covering her form while there is a NervGear covering her hair and head. Her name is Suguha Kirigaya, the real life 'persona' of Leafa and younger adopted sister/cousin to Kazuto Kirigaya, who is known as Kirito in SAO and is part of the reason that Suguha took the NervGear from a friend in Akiba that somehow kept it hidden from the government and authorities for two years and went into SAO despite the danger to her life. As she lays there in the bed that's in the same hospital her own brother is also in, there is a grey cat with a silver crescent moon on her forehead that's watching Suguha's motionless form.

The cat says, in a female voice, "I was too late. I should have made my move earlier, but I wasn't sure if she was the one. However, I am sure now since HE manipulated events to get her into SAO. After the pain and misery that he put her through because of his betrayal, HE is going to make my princess suffer even more and he is also making her sister suffer alongside her. I don't understand you at all. All this in order to awaken her and I know that when she regains her memories, it will led to nothing, but pain and rage within her. Is this because of that power that my princess was blessed and cursed to have, Heathcliff? Your obsession with it costing my princess everything and even after all these centuries, you can't let it go?! However, I am also concerned about the manipulations that have happened and what Nebula and Neo Moon have found out concern me greatly. There is more to this than meets the eye and I fear that SAO is just the beginning of something bigger." As the mysterious cat looks at the motionless form of Suguha, connected to IV wires and such to keep her alive as her mind is trapped with the world of SAO like her brother, she can't help to wonder about the future ahead.

And that's the chapter, everyone! There seems to be a lot of intrigue and 'stuff' happening behind the scenes and events are accelerating. We are getting to close to the grand climax of this story, but don't think that it will happen in the instant, everyone! You are going to have to read on and find out what happened, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	24. Revealing One's True Face

Well, the excitement and drama as well as the humor and romance don't seem to stop with this story, huh? I know that I have said this before, but the grand finale of this story is getting closer and if you are a fan or at least read my **Sailor Moon Online** story, then you have an idea what may be coming up, however, you might be surprised that while your ideas might be right, they will come in a way that you haven't expected at all. You are going to have to read on and find out what I mean everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 24: Revealing One's True Face**

 _ **January 15, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's inn and shop in Arc Sofia, Agil, Klein, Kirito, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Asuna, Sinon, Strea, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights are all assembled together with a massive feast in front of them.

Klein says, excitedly, "Since we have reached floor ninety, let's celebrate with a feast to celebrate this important turning point!"

After everyone makes a toast, Yamato says, "It has been a hectic two months!"

Taichi says, "No joke, bro. I mean, we have gotten through around fourteen floors in just over a month after getting stuck rebuilding our skills!"

Miyako says, with a nod, "No kidding, Taichi. It would usually take us nine to ten days on average to explore one floor and its dungeon."

Sam says, "And it isn't just because the floors are getting smaller as we get closer to the top that we are getting by so fast."

Agil says, with a smile, "I agree, Sam. I think that our new allies and friends may have something to do with it."

Minako says, with a smirk, "Come on, I don't think that we did that much."

Haruka says, with a smirk, "Don't be so modest, Mina-chan. It is so unlike you."

Hino says, with a sly grin, "No kidding."

Minako shouts out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, I have to admit that since Usagi-chan's friends, Sinon-chan, Leafa-chan, Dai, Akari-chan, and Strea-chan have joined us, things have progressed at a rapid rate. These floors should have the toughest monsters and yet, we are getting through them within a day or two."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "If we keep this up, we will be out in no time flat!"

Silica says, with a nod, "Just ten more floors to go."

Kirito says, "Well, you have to remember that they will be the toughest floors yet."

Lisbeth tells Kirito, with a smirk, "Come on, Kirito, don't be a spoil sport!"

Dai says, with a grin, "Yeah, dude!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "All right, Dai."

Strea says, "This is so exciting, Kirito!"

Kirito tells Strea, "Well, a party is about having fun, Strea."

Strea samples some food and she says, excitedly, "This food is also so yummy too! Just wonderful! Thank you for inviting me, Kirito!"

Usagi says, "Well, it isn't just Kirito, Strea."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Everyone invited you, too, Strea. However, I wish that Philia could have come to the party."

Asuna asks, "Why didn't Philia come to the party Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "Philia found another treasure retrieval quest and it is going to take a while, Asuna."

Akari says, "She also plans to look over the floors that we have already done and see if there are treasure chests that we have missed."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "She also might be trying out that new dagger that I made for her when she brought me some interesting ores that she kept from her time in the Hollow Area."

Junpier says, with a smile, "She sounds like a treasure hunter and enjoying her time out of the Hollow Area."

Dai says, "No kidding, Jun. That place was no picnic."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I'm just glad that Philia is out of the Hollow Area, but I hope that she will be careful."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I don't think that we have to worry about her. The positive experience from the Hollow Area is that she is an assault team level player."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I agree, big brother!"

Usagi says, "Hopefully, Philia will be joining us sooner or later."

Kirito says, "I think that she will, Usagi. She has taken her first step home and we have to join together for that next step."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah, home…"

Strea says, with an excited tone, "This is so exciting! I should go thank everyone! Later, Kirito!"

As Strea walks away, Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru go over to where Klein is and Usagi says, "It is nice to see Strea so happy."

Kirito says, with a nod, "It is good that she is such a good mood now."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kirito."

Klein says, "Hey, you, two! I see that you are having fun!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah!"

Klein says, "Based on what Kirito said about you, it is quite rare to see you smile like this."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Oh, really?"

Kirito tells Klein, "Klein…"

Klein says, nervously, "Oh, yeah! Right! I forgot that I know why that's a fact! Sorry about that!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "No problem, Klein."

Klein says, "Anyway, we are getting through the floors pretty quick now! With your friends and Kirito's sister helping us along with Strea and Sinon, we are kicking ass! Not to mention Dai and Akari! Those two are just awesome!"

Kirito says, "Not considering since they have been trapped in a 'living virtual world' for nearly as long as we have been here and they said that one day in the real world is like six to seven days there."

Klein yells out, shocked, "You are kidding me!"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Really?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I kind of overheard them talking with their friends in the Digital Knights. It seems like that world runs on 'accelerated time' in which time is much faster there than here and in reality. It means that they have more experience in virtual worlds and time to develop such incredible skills."

Klein says, amazed, "Wow. No wonder they are so good."

Kirito says, "Well, it is good that they are so skilled. Hopefully, we can get through the final floors in the same way that we are doing now."

Klein says, with a nod, "Yeah, no joke. We are getting through quick."

Kirito says, "I know that we have to get through quickly, but I'm gladder that our group is getting through safely."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Same here Kirito."

Klein says, with a nod, "No joke, Usagi."

Silica and Lisbeth comes over and Lisbeth says, "Hey, you guys!"

Usagi says, "Hey, Liz! Hi, Silica!"

Kirito asks, with a smile, "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Lisbeth says, "Yeah…"

Silica says, "Strea came over and gave me a quick hug, but she was really strong."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "No kidding, Silica. I think that she somehow negated the pain absorbers. I felt like she was crushing me."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh, boy."_

Kirito says, with a slight nervous smile, "I think that's Strea's way of thanking you."

Usagi says, "However, I think that she doesn't know her own strength."

Silica says, nodding her head, "I think that I was going to suffocate."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Well, that's the way that she is."

Silica says, with a nod, "Yes, Liz. She seems to be really fun to be with."

Hino, Sinon, Leafa, and Tomoe go over and Hino says, looking haggard, "If you can survive the bear hugs that girl can give."

Usagi asks, nervously, "You, too?"

Hino says, "Obviously, Meatball Head."

Leafa says, "If this wasn't a safe zone, I would have gotten killed by her way of saying thanks."

Tomoe says, nervously, "She is so strong…"

Sinon says, "And she is quick, too, since I tried to run away, but it didn't work at all…" Soon after, a lot of the others come to Kirito and Usagi have going through Strea's 'hugging fest' and looking worse for wear.

Later on, Agil comes by with some pizza-like food and he asks, "Kirito, can you and Usagi help me?"

Usagi says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! Look at all pizza!"

Kirito says, "Hold on, Usagi. I think that I know what this means."

Agil says, with a smirk, "That's right, Kirito. I have made the spicy pizza again, but this time, there are two slices, not just one."

Klein says, with a grin, "It's here! It's the fun event!"

Usagi asks, "Let me guess: Same rules as last time?"

Klein says, with a nod, "Exactly, Usagi!"

Strea says, with a smile, "It sounds like fun! I would like to join!"

Klein says, with a grin, "The more, the merrier!"

Minako says, with a smirk, "Sure!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Sounds like fun!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Same here!"

Kirito asks, with a shrug, "Why not?"

Sinon says, "I would like to give a try."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I agree! I can't wait to coordinate Sinon-chan's outfit!"

Sinon asks, nervously, "What do you mean by that?"

Asuna says, with a sly smile, "Great ready, Sinon-chan."

Sinon asks, nervously, "So, I have to be on the lookout for Asuna too?"

When Sinon looks at Kirito, he replies, stepping back with that, "Good luck, Sinon."

When Usagi hides behind Mamoru, Dai asks, in a whisper, "Why are you hiding behind your boyfriend?"

Usagi responds, nervously, "I don't get what you are talking about, Dai."

Yui says, with a smile, "I want to do it too!"

Agil says, with a smile, "Okay, let's get started then!"

Usagi asks Kirito, "Why do I get a bad feeling about this Kirito?"

Kirito says, "You aren't the only one Usagi."

As each person chooses their slice of pizza, Klein says, "Okay, everyone, we are going to eat at the same time!" Soon after, everyone eats their slice at the same time and Strea's eyes widen after she ate her piece.

Makoto asks, "What's up, Strea?"

Strea yelps and she yells out, "I got it! It is so spicy!"

As Strea fans her mouth, Haruka says, "Agil, one drink for Strea!"

Agil says, with a nod, "On the way!" The others continue to eat their slice one after another and Asuna yelps out to reveal that she got the second spicy pizza slice.

Minako says, "Asuna is the second one!"

Agil says, with a nod, "Gotcha, Minako!" Agil then rushes over and gives Strea and Asuna some water, which wouldn't work in reality, to stop the burning sensation from the spicy pizza.

When they were done, Asuna says, "It is spicier than I thought."

Usagi asks, "Are you going to be okay, Asuna?"

Asuna says, "I'll be okay, Usagi."

Klein says, with a grin, "It's too bad that I didn't get it this time. Oh, well. Well, Asuna and Strea are our big winners!"

Hino says, "I'm not sure if you can call them winners."

Klein says, with a smirk, "Oh, really? You might not be saying that if Usagi won and after her mouth got cooled down." Hino gives a nervous as Usagi gives an 'innocent look' while Hino is becoming real glad that Usagi didn't get one of the two spicy pizza slices for obvious reasons. Klein then asks Strea and Asuna, "Anyway, who do our two winners want to order around and what is their order?"

Strea says, "Well, my order is…I want Kirito to kiss me!"

Usagi and Kirito yell out in unison, "Huh?!"

Klein says, with a sigh, "Why always Kirito? Oh, well! You heard the lady! You are at her command!"

Asuna says, "That's a big no!"

Klein responds, "No? I don't think that there is a problem since we agreed at the rules."

Asuna responds, glaring daggers at Klein, "You be quiet, Klein!" Klein yelps as he walks back, but then Minako goes over and whispers into his ear causing his eyes to widen and he gains a smirk.

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I don't like that smirk on Klein's face especially with Mina-chan giving him ideas."_

Klein asks Asuna, with a sly grin on his lips, "So, you are ordering Strea that you are substituting for Kirito?"

Asuna asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Klein asks, slyly, "So, you are saying that you aren't ordering Strea to consider you taking Kirito's place and you are allowing her to kiss Kirito?"

Asuna says, annoyed, "No, I'm not allowing her to kiss Kirito!"

Minako responds, "You heard her Strea! She is ordering you to consider her Kirito's substitute."

Asuna gives a look of surprise and Strea responds, "Oh, okay!"

Strea then prepares to tackle Asuna and she yelps out, in a panic, "Wait! Wait! Wait…!" However, it is too late as Strea tackles Asuna onto the ground and kisses her in which Junpier and Miyako playful 'bop' Sam, Yamato, and Taichi in the head while Dai covers his eyes while plenty of the other girls blush at this.

Michiru says, with a giggle, "It seems like Strea doesn't have any problems kissing another girl."

Haruka says, with a smirk, "That's for sure."

Yui is having her eyes covered by Makoto and she asks, "What's happening with mommy?"

Makoto says, nervously, "Don't look sweetie!"

Usagi says, nervously, "Mako-chan is right, Yui-chan! This is too…mature for someone as young as you!" The two of them hear snickering and Kirito and Usagi glare at Minako and Klein, who have just high-fived each other when they get a 'bad feeling'. When they look at Kirito and Usagi, they see the deadly glares of killer intent.

Kirito says, dangerous tone in his voice, "Klein…"

Klein says, nervously, "Oh, boy. Um, I've got to see how my guild is doing, so…Later!"

Minako says, nervously, "Just remembered that I have a quest to complete!" Klein and Minako race off with Kirito and Usagi while plenty of the others having giggles over that part.

 _ **January 15, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Sometime later on, Kirito and Asuna are together in Arc Sofia as Asuna is giggle as Kirito tells them what happened when Silica showed him and Usagi non-monster 'critters' that look like a squirrels with puppy dog ears.

Asuna says, with a smile, "Poor Silica-chan."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Well, since they weren't monsters, I doubt that they were programmed to cause harm. I think that they are local 'critters', as Silica called them, to add a peaceful atmosphere to Arc Sofia or something like that. Maybe they response to Silica since she is a tamer and tamed Pina, who is now classified as a tamed partner, in which they know that this player is friendly with 'animals', but I can't be absolutely sure in which since Minako is a tamer, I hope to bring her there to see that theory is true."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Good idea. And if they get into her clothing…"

Kirito asks, with a smirk, "A little payback, Asuna?"

Asuna responds, with an innocent yet mischievous smile on her lips, "Maybe, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "Okay, I will not mention the part where they dived into Silica's clothing for that reason."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kirito-kun."

Soon after, they relax in one of the park areas and Asuna lies her head down on Kirito's shoulder and he says, "We're at floor ninety."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, we are. I can't wait for the day that I can meet you and Usagi-chan in the real world, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I do, Asuna-chan." Kirito then sighs and he says, "However, I think that the worst is yet to come and I'm not talking about the boss monsters and the floor that we need to explore."

Asuna asks, confused, "What do you mean Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "After all that has happened, I've got a horrible feeling and it involves Sugu."

Asuna looks at Kirito and she asks, "Leafa-chan? But why do you think that Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "Think about Asuna. Sugu mentioned that she got the NervGear that she used to get here from a friend in Akiba, who somehow managed to keep it out of the eyes of the government and authorities for two years."

Asuna says, "Well, there are so many, Kirito-kun…"

Kirito responds, interrupting, "I doubt that would miss even one, Asuna. After what happened to us, they would have made sure to round up all the NervGears for destruction other than the ones keeping us trapped in SAO and those few being used by the investigation team trying to figure out a way to remove them from us safely. They would also want to make sure that no one does what Sugu did and follow us into SAO."

Asuna asks, shocked and realizing what Kirito is implying, "Wait! You mean…?"

Kirito replies, nodding his head, "Someone wanted to make sure that Sugu got that NervGear via her friend in Akiba. Someone knew that person was a friend of Sugu's and make sure that the NervGear stayed 'under the radar'."

Asuna asks, concern in her voice, "Who?"

Kirito says, "There is only one person that I know that could, Asuna."

Asuna is confused for a second and she then asks, stunned upon realization, "You mean…?"

Kirito responds, with a nod, "Kayaba. It can only be Kayaba, Asuna."

Asuna asks, shocked, "If it is true, then why?"

Kirito replies, "Remember, Sugu mentioned that she could 'sense' Kayaba and now, her 'feeling' is getting even stronger. I think that Sugu and Kayaba share a 'connection'…Something from the Silver Millennium."

Asuna asks, shocked, "Do you think that…?"

Kirito responds, shaking his head, "I don't know, Asuna. It is very possible. You have to remember that Kayaba is the reincarnation of Usagi's 'royal father' from the Silver Millennium."

Asuna says, "A fact that she didn't take 'too kindly' about. I can't really blame her."

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "It just wants me kick Kayaba's ass more for that especially if he remembered this fact and most likely, he did."

Asuna asks, "But do you really think that your sister and Kayaba share a 'connection' from the Silver Millennium?"

Kirito says, "I really don't know, but it looks like that way and if what I theorize is true, Kayaba lured Sugu into SAO for some reason. However, if we try to keep Sugu from the front lines…"

Asuna says, "Leafa will insist on helping us like it or not."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Sugu is a very stubborn person. Her actions in getting to SAO show that quite well."

Asuna says, with a smile, "It makes me wonder if you are very wrong to say that you aren't 'blood siblings' after all."

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "Very funny, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a serious tone, "If what you say is true, why is the commander…Kayaba want with your sister? Could have something happened between them back in the Silver Millennium? I can't think of whatever reason Kayaba wants Leafa in SAO."

Kirito says, with a serious expression, "I've got a good theory about it, but nothing concrete. However, I've got a bad feeling that based on what we know about Kayaba's Silver Millennium past, it was something big."

Asuna asks, "Do you think that Leafa-chan is…?"

Kirito responds, "I don't know and the only one that would know that is Setsuna, but she isn't revealing secrets for various type of reasons."

Asuna asks, "So, we keep your theories secret from her?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "For now, Asuna. I'm sorry, but I don't know…"

Asuna responds, with a warm smile, "I know, Kirito-kun. And I'm glad that you can keep these secrets with me. I still feel bad not telling Usagi-chan through, but something in my heart tells me to keep this information a secret for now and it is the same for you too."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is. I feel like a rat doing so, but Usagi-chan has been through the ringer in emotions through this whole nightmare especially learning the deeper 'connection' that Kayaba and her once shared."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "She has Kirito-kun. She is a strong person, but she is also very emotional person with her kind and caring heart."

Kirito says, "Much like Sugu."

Kirito gives a solemn look, a look of great worry on his face, and Asuna asks, with a very concerned expression and tone in her voice, "Kirito-kun, what's wrong?"

Kirito responds, "Asuna…The thing is…I'm afraid for Sugu. Something tells me that the closer that we get to Kayaba, the closer we get to that final confrontation, but if what we theorize is correct, I just feel that it is Sugu that Kayaba wants for some reason."

Asuna tells Kirito, "If that's true, Kirito-kun, we will protect her. She is your precious family and it shows that your bond is strong with what she did. I won't let anything happen to her Kirito-kun."

Kirito tells Asuna, with a warm loving smile, "Thank you, Asuna." Asuna and Kirito share a kiss, but Kirito thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"However, I fear that we may not be able to protect Sugu for what's to come."_

 _ **January 15, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Kirito and Usagi are walking down the street when Usagi spots Leafa coming towards them.

Usagi says, "Hey, Leafa!"

Leafa says, "Hey, Usagi! Hi, big brother!"

Kirito tells Leafa, "Hi, Leafa. What are you doing here?"

Leafa responds, "I came here for you silly."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Me?"

Leafa says, "I want you to join me for shopping and your meal is my treat, so, let's go!"

Leafa grabs Kirito's arm and he yelps out, "Hey, Leafa!" Usagi smiles as she follows the brother and sister through the town in which they go through shopping.

When they stop for a moment, Leafa asks Kirito, "Potions and teleport crystals, huh? Is that all you need?"

Usagi tells Leafa, "Kirito has always been the practical kind of guy, Leafa."

Kirito says, "There would be no space for any loot."

Leafa says, "Well, it is understandable. If you had no room, you might have to give up a rare item."

Usagi asks Leafa, "Did you experience such a thing?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Back in my 'rookie days' in ALO, Usagi-chan. When I started there, I had a lot to learn including events and quests and their differences in which one time I got boiled in a pot by a witch which is an experience I don't want to remember."

Usagi and Kirito winch at this and Kirito says, nervously, "Yeah, I agree."

Leafa says, "Anyway, I would like to check out some new products. I was hoping that you would know armor shops that sell beautiful functional armors."

Usagi tells Leafa, with a smile, "Beautiful and functional together aren't words in Kirito's vocabulary, Leafa."

Kirito glares at Usagi and Leafa says, with a giggle, "You might be right, Usagi." The three of them then take off to shop and Leafa shops off some items and equipment from that shops in which Kirito seems more interested in their practically than appearance.

Leafa says, annoyed, "I knew that you would say that!"

Usagi tells Leafa, "I told you that he is more practical than anything Leafa. And you should also know that he isn't the social type, so, this isn't his type of thing."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right. But to be honest, I think that skirt is too short."

Leafa says, annoyed, "I think that the length is fine! I have skirts that are shorter than this one."

Kirito raises an eyebrow and he asks, "Really? Does mom know about them?"

Leafa blushes in embarrassment and she yells out, "It isn't like that at all! Ecchi big brother!"

Kirito responds, "Hey, you are the one that mentioned it!"

Usagi tells Leafa, "It is your fault that he went into 'overprotective big brother mode', Leafa."

Leafa says, with a blush between her cheeks, "I know." Leafa tells Kirito, "But that's the not the point! While you are an expert in SAO, you are a completely clueless when it comes to the world of fashion."

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "Can't argue with that one, Leafa."

Kirito says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "She has a point, big brother."

Usagi says, "Well, you can't blame him for being so ignorant and for being so practical. If you aren't practical in SAO, let's just say that I don't want to think about THAT."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Point taken, Usagi-chan."

Soon enough, the three of them went into the park and Kirito thinks in his mind, remembering what he talked about with Asuna, _"If Kayaba is targeting Sugu and used her friend to get her into SAO, does it mean that the two of them have a 'shared history' from the Silver Millennium? Wait! Could it be possible that Sugu…?"_

Leafa tells Kirito, seeing his 'spaced out look', "Big brother, is something wrong? Are you bored?"

Kirito responds, shaking his head, "No! No! I had a lot of my mind, Sugu. Despite saving Philia from the Hollow Area and defeating Mimete, we still have ten more floors to go and I don't think the floor bosses are going to be the hardest part."

Usagi says, "Yeah. We don't what kind of stuff that Mimete's actions did to the remaining ten floors."

Kirito says, "And there has been something bugging me lately. It is about what Kayaba's purpose is for the game."

Usagi and Leafa look at Kirito and Leafa asks, "Didn't you say that he say what his purpose was at the beginning of this nightmare? Do you think that he was lying to you and the other players, big brother?"

Kirito responds, shaking his head, "No, Leafa. He wasn't lying, I could tell. The thing is: I don't think that he was telling the whole truth." Kirito tells Usagi, "You felt it, too, didn't you?"

Usagi says, with a solemn sigh, "Yeah, I felt that he was leaving something out, but I don't know what. I really don't know what to think anymore."

Leafa says, solemnly, "Usagi…" Just then Usagi and Leafa yelp from a strong wind as it hits them and then vanishes as it came.

Kirito says, amazed, "That was a surprising strong wind."

Leafa says, "It surprised me too." Leafa tells them, with a smile, "Anyway, you and Usagi go on ahead."

Kirito asks, "Why?"

Leafa says, "I need to readjust my ribbon."

Kirito responds, "It doesn't look like it got messed up."

Leafa says, annoyed, "Kirito really doesn't know a thing about beauty."

Usagi says, "Well, you can't blame him since he isn't the social type before, Leafa."

Kirito asks, drolly, "You really aren't going to let that go, are you?"

Usagi gives a cheeky smile and Leafa says, with a smile, "Don't worry, this will take just a minute." Leafa then uses her menu to remove her ribbon which causes her hair to flow down and Usagi then gains an image of a young teen girl with the same blond hair as Princess Serenity putting it into pigtails similar to her hairstyle in which she is wearing a rainbow and silver version of Princess Serenity's dress. While Usagi is mentally shaking her head from this 'vision', Kirito is staring at her with a surprise look on his face and Leafa asks, "What is it?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Sorry. I was just surprised at how different you look without your ribbon and it is a fresh look on you. It is nice."

Leafa asks, with a blush, "Really?" Leafa then says, still with a blush, "Anyway, letting your hair down might be good and you can change your hairstyles in game. It might be a good idea. Anyway, it makes a bit nervous at you staring at me like that, so, turn around."

Kirito says, nervously, "Right…" Kirito turns around and Leafa uses her menu to return to her ribbon and return her hairstyle to its usual look. When Kirito sees it, he tells Leafa, "Oh, you went back to your usual look, Leafa. Well, I think that it is best. I don't think that it is good that you have too much decoration and anything. I think that the best Leafa is the more natural Leafa."

Leafa says, with a blush, "Well, okay…"

Usagi tells Leafa, with a smile, "Kirito is that kind of guy that looks for things beyond 'skin deep', Leafa."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

 _ **January 17, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Kibaou and his group are with Alberich and his group and they are discussing something.

Kibaou says, with a serious tone, "When we are going to get that wretched beater and Kayaba's rotten princess already? I'm tired of this waiting! We've been pumped up!"

Alberich says, with a wicked smile, "Patience, my friend. I feel that you can take on the so-called Black Swordsman and White Valkyrie easily, but our 'mutual associate' believes that we should have insurance."

Kibaou asks, "What do you mean 'insurance'?"

Just then a female voice says, "This, human." Everyone then looks to see a violet cloaked and hooded figure come out of a dark portal and just then a pair of dark red eyes appears in the portal making plenty of the group pretty nervous about what they see.

 _ **January 17, 2025, Floor 91, Field**_

Right now, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Philia, Dai, and Akari are with the Digital Knights as they prepare to explore Floor 91 after they had recently beaten the floor boss monster of Floor 90.

Miyako says, "Just a few more floors to go."

Takashi says, "Yeah, but that fight wasn't easy."

Taichi says, "And I don't expect things to get easier!"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Hey!" Everyone then looks to see a male player with brown eyes and deep brown hair wearing an outfit that consists of orange and grey jacket, black pants, orange and black fingerless gloves, and black boots runs over to them.

Usagi says, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Kirito asks the player, "What's wrong?"

The player responds, "You are the Black Swordsman! Oh, man! I'm glad to see you and the White Valkyrie! You need to help big time!"

Usagi asks, "What's wrong?"

The player replies, "A group of rogues from the Army are up there! I barely escaped with my life!"

There are gasps and Sam asks, "Wait! What?"

Usagi asks Kirito, "Kirito, do you think…?"

Kirito nods his head and he asks, "Do you know what they look like?"

The player tells him, "It is hard to remember them all, but I know that they were being led by a guy that had spiky hair like he was some kind of street punk. I think that they called him 'Kibaou'."

Kirito and Usagi gasp and Yamato asks, "I think that I heard of him. Wasn't that guy part of the lead group before his guild got really busted up on the twenty-fifth floor?"

Kirito says, "Yeah. He led the Aincrad Liberation Squad, which was led by him until that fiasco on floor twenty-five."

Usagi says, "Where he went off with half-ass intelligence and got a lot of players killed in conquering that floor."

Kirito says, "He merged with another guild to form the Aincrad Liberation Force or Aincrad Liberation Army, the largest guild headquartered on the first floor, until he attempted a coup against the co-leader, Thinker. Asuna and I rescued Thinker and got Kibaou kicked out of the guild."

Usagi says, "In which I helped in that regard."

Dai says, "Something tells me that he doesn't like you, two."

Kirito responds, "Nope. He was the one who created the 'beater' term and he doesn't like Usagi just because she is the niece of Kayaba."

Miyako says, "That's stupid."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, but I didn't help things between him and I and getting him kicked out of the guild that he partially created is just another thing that he would want to kill me for."

The male player, known as Tera, says, "I'm glad that my partner wasn't with me. She would have been killed by those guys especially with that weird monster under their control."

Miyako asks, confused, "Wait! What?"

Sam asks, "One of them is a beast tamer?"

Tera responds, "I really don't know, but they unleashed a real powerful monster on me. It looked like an armored rhino or something and it unleashed fireballs from its mouth in which it called the words ' **Volcanic Strike** ' before it did that."

Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights gasp and Taichi asks, with a serious tone, "Are you sure?"

Tera says, with a nod, "Yeah, I believe so. I was concerned about getting out of there, but now, my partner is trapped in the sky ruin up ahead. However, if she finds a way out of there and back there, those guys are going to kill her. I think that they are attempting to kill other players to lure you out Black Swordsman. They were...referring you to the term used to insult you."

Kirito says, "I'm used to it. I'm just glad that you are safe and alive. There has been too many deaths already. Get back into town and get more supplies. We'll deal with this."

Tera says, with a nod, "Thank you, but be careful, Black Swordsman-san."

Kirito says, "We will." Tera then races back into the town and the group looks at each other.

Philia asks the Digital Knights, "Do you know what's going on?"

Sam says, "Maybe, but we're not sure how it is possible."

Kirito asks, "You know what he was talking about?"

Sam responds, with a nod, "That attack belongs to a Digimon. It is a Digimon known as Monochromon, an armored dinosaur Digimon that might be considered an armored rhino if one doesn't know what a Digimon is, and its main attack is known as **Volcanic Strike** , where it unleashed a volley of fireballs."

Miyako asks, "But what is a Digimon doing here?"

Yamato asks, "How can it be here?"

Takashi responds, "Well, I don't think that it isn't too hard for a Digimon to exist here. This is a 'digital world', bro. It is how the Digimon got here in the first place that worries me."

Mamoru says, pointing ahead, "I believe that we are going to find out, everyone." Everyone then looks to see Kibaou and his group with none other than the Digimon in question, Monochromon, but the Digimon has a dark ring around its waist and glowing red eyes.

Sam asks, shocked, "A Dark Ring?"

Philia asks, "A what?"

Takashi says, "A Dark Ring. It is a device that can control Digimon. The Digimon is under the control an evil force."

Taichi asks, "But how is that possible?"

Yamato says, "There are no more Control Spires in the Digital World anymore, Ken is free from the control of the Dark Spore, and Arukenimon and Mummymon are also gone."

Dai says, drawing his Keyblades, "I don't think that it matters right now."

As the group gets into their defenses formation, Kibaou says, with an evil smile, "Finally, it is the wretched beater and Kayaba's worthless princess."

Usagi asks, "What do you want now?"

Kibaou yells out, angrily, "What do you think, you wench?! You got me thrown out of my guild!"

Kirito responds, with a serious tone, "You tried to murder Thinker, Kibaou! You got what you deserve!"

Kibaou says, with a sneer, "I lost everything because of you and Kayaba's bitchy niece and now, it is time for you to pay! And if anyone gets in my way, they are no better than a beater like you and they will die with you!"

Usagi says, with a serious tone, "Leave them out of this Kibaou! If you want Kirito and me, you got us!"

Kibaou says, with an evil grin, "Oh, yes! I got you where I want you and more!"

There is a glow from our group of heroes and heroines and Miyako says, seeing the barrier, "What the? That's not impossible!"

Takashi asks, "How did he do that?"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "You can't do this!"

Kibaou says, with an evil grin, "I can and I will, beater boy!" Kibaou tells the controlled Monochromon, "Get them!" Monochromon roars as it prepares to attack our group, but then Dai and Akari noticed an icon appear in front of them.

" **Lightning Paw!** "

When everyone looks at the source of the voice, a familiar feline Digimon comes down from the sky, seemly, and slams her right paw-like fist into the face of Monochromon, but it hits the Digimon in his armored face, so, it doesn't feel anything other than being annoyed in which the feline Digimon barely gets out of the way.

Akari says, amazed, "Gatomon!"

Just then another voice shouts out, "Don't forget about me!" Soon after, a familiar blue dragon Digimon with a yellow 'V' on his forehead appears in front of the players.

Dai says, excitedly, "Veemon!"

The blue dragon Digimon looks at Dai and he responds, "That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

Philia asks, nervously, "You know…?"

Akari says, with a smile, "It is a long story."

One of Kibaou's men asks, confused, "What's going on here?"

Kibaou roars out, angrily, "I don't fucking care! I want them dead!"

Dai says, seriously, "I don't think so jerk!" Dai asks Akari, "Kari, did you…?"

Akari then displays a strange white egg with the Crest of Light on it and she says, "You got it, Dai-kun!"

Dai says, showing off a red egg with a 'spike' in it that has the Crest of Courage engraved in it, "All right! Let's show them how we roll!"

The Digital Knights are shocked and Taichi asks, "But how?"

Dai and Akari shout out in unison, "Digi-Armor Energize!" Soon after, the 'strange eggs' glow and bath both Veemon and Gatomon in that light.

 **Armor Digivolution**

" **Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!"**

" **Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the angel of Light!"**

 **End Armor Digivolution**

When the light dies down, Flamedramon and Nefertimon replace Veemon and Gatomon and shocked those never seen Digimon digivolve of any type before.

Usagi says, amazed, "That's something you don't see every day even for this place."

(Digimon theme music 'Run Around' starts)

Monochromon roars as it charges right at Flamedramon, but Flamedramon easily grabs the horn of the Digimon and lifts the dinosaur Digimon into the air before throwing him down to the ground in which he slams back down into the virtual ground with a massive 'crash'.

Dai yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon says, with a smirk, "It feels good to be back in action."

Nefertimon tells Flamedramon, "Don't get too cocky, Flamedramon. You haven't been in action for nearly two years."

Akari shouts out, "Nefertimon, you take care of Monochromon."

Dai says, with a grin, "We'll take care of these jerks."

Kibaou booms out, drawing his sword, "Is that so, brat? You are going to regret those words!" He then moves with incredible speed and Kirito yelps as he gets nick in the face causing a significant amount of damage while Kibaou's cursor goes from green to orange.

Philia says, shocked, "Kirito!"

Kibaou says, with a sneer, "Surprised, beater bastard? Thanks to a new friend, I'm more powerful than you can ever hope to be and I don't care if I go orange. Thanks to you, my boys and I are living as orange players now!" Kibaou tells his 'crew', "Let's get them!"

Kibaou's crew draws their weapons and one of them, with a sinister smirk, "With pleasure!" Soon after, Kibaou and his group attack the others with incredible speed and power that they shouldn't have and the others are barely holding them back.

Taichi asks, shocked, "What the heck?"

Sam says, with a serious tone, "They shouldn't be this strong!" Flamedramon and Nefertimon watch in shock and horror as their partners and the others, but they dodge an attack from Monochromon.

Nefertimon says, "We have to hurry Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon responds, "No kidding, Nefertimon!" As the two Armor Digimon take on the controlled Champion, Kibaou and his group, all of whom now having orange cursors, are ruthlessly fighting the others, who are barely holding on.

Kirito says, "You shouldn't be at this high level! Someone is helping you!"

Kibaou responds, with a sinister smirk, "Maybe I got help and maybe I didn't, but you should worry about your worthless life beater brat! Thanks to you, I lost everything!"

Usagi shouts out, strongly, "You deserved it, Kibaou! You accused Kirito and the beta testers of taking everything for themselves, but after you left the front lines what did you do, you prayed on scared players in the Town of Beginnings and did the same things with your new 'Aincrad Liberation Army' in oppressing other players! You are a hypocrite Kibaou and you got what you deserve!"

Kibaou roars out, "You worthless witch! I'm going enjoy cutting your throat!" Kibaou kicks Kirito aside and charges at Usagi who barely blocks with her sword and Keyblade.

Mamoru yells out, "No!"

Usagi calls out, "Stay back, Mamoru-kun!"

" **Volcanic Strike!** "

On the meanwhile, Monochromon unleashes his fireballs at the two Armor Digimon, but Flamedramon, being a fire Digimon himself, easily negates the attack and bashing Monochromon the unprotected portion of his face causing him to stumble and giving Nefertimon an opening.

" **Rosetta Stone!** "

Nefertimon unleashes a stone from a portal that slams into the Dark Ring on Monochromon and it shatters on impact causing Monochromon's eyes to return to normal and before he can ask what's going on, the freed Digimon vanishes in a flash of light.

Kibaou sees this and he yells out, shocked, "No!" Usagi, seeing Kibaou's lapse in focus, then uses this chance to use her **Cross Block** , the Duel Wielding defensive ability, to throw Kibaou off her and Dai moves in for the attack.

" **Nebularaid Empress!** "

Dai then slams Kibaou with the 22 hit Secret Ultimate technique of the Duel Wielding Sword Skill and Kibaou roars out as he is hit hard with only his supped up level and stats that prevent him from losing all of his HP in which the attack leaves him in the critical red as well as slamming him into the ground, hard.

(Digimon theme music 'Run Around' ends)

The others are shocked by this and they yell out in unison, "Kibaou!" Usagi then uses this chance and takes out some knifes and using her Throwing Skill to hit the rest of Kibaou's group in which they collapse to the ground suffering a paralyzing effect.

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Nice, Usagi."

Mamoru asks Usagi, coming over to her, "Are you okay?"

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "I am and I'm just glad everyone else is okay."

Junpier asks, "What was that?"

Usagi responds, "Knives with a top level paralyzing potion. It is something that I learned from orange guilds."

Yamato says, with a smirk, "You turned the tactic that they use against innocent players against them, huh? Nice, I like it!"

Taichi says, with a smile, "Yeah, you are giving them a taste of what it feels like."

Flamedramon and Nefertimon go over to their partners and Akari says, amazed, "Nefertimon, I'm so glad to see you!"

Nefertimon responds, "It is good to see you, again, though I have been for two years, Kari."

Akari replies, "What do you mean?"

Takashi asks, "A better question is: How did you get here? And how come a Digimon was working with him?"

Just then a sinister female voice shouts out, "I think that we should be able to answer that." Everyone then looks to see a mummy Digimon with a blaster and a large red spider Digimon with an upper female body coming towards them.

Sam asks, stunned, "Mummymon and Arukenimon?"

Kirito asks, "You know them?"

Taichi says, with a serious tone, "They are Digimon and they are big trouble!"

Takashi asks, shocked, "But I thought that MaloMyotismon destroyed them?"

Mummymon says, with a sinister smile, "We were, but we are back better than ever!"

Flamedramon says, "Then we are going to send you back to your tomb!"

Mummymon responds, "Just try it, lizard breath!"

" **Necrophobia!** "

Mummymon then unleashes a blast from his laser gun that slams into Flamedramon and Nefertimon so hard that they are forced to de-digivolve back into Veemon and Gatomon.

Akari says, shocked, "Gatomon!"

Dai says, "No, Veemon!"

Sam says, "They are Ultimate level Digimon! They don't stand a chance!"

Mummymon says, pointing to his laser gun at the group, "And neither do you!"

Dai says, with a serious tone, "We beat you before and we can do it again!"

Arukenimon responds, "Ha! You had Paildramon and your other DNA Digivolved partners to fight us on an even plain. You don't stand a chance. It is finally time for the end of Digidestined once and for all. It will take a miracle for you to win!"

Dai retorts, with a strong tone, "Like that has stopped us before!" Dai says, images blaring through his mind, "There are too many people counting on us to bring them out of this nightmare and return them to the people that they love including Tai and the others! This prison has already taken too much from these people and I'm not going to let you, that mummy freak, or even Kayaba! I will fight and I win even if it takes a miracle! I will create that miracle!"

Akari responds, "I'm with you, Dai-kun!" Just then a blazing golden light erupts from Dai while a powerful pink one comes from Kari and it surrounds them as well as stunning everyone.

Junpier asks, shocked, "Davis?"

Taichi asks, stunned, "Kari?"

Philia asks, confused, "What's happening to them?" Arukenimon and Mummymon are stunned and Mummymon fires at them, but his attack bounce off their forms which are protected by the light. Just then a blue and white D-3 and a pink and white D-3 appear in front of Dai and Akari in that order, much to their shock, but new knowledge fills their minds and they grab their D-3 digivices.

Sam says, stunned, "Their Digivices!" Soon after, Veemon and Gatomon get to their feet as they are also glowing.

Veemon says, "Davis, I feel your strength…your determination…your power…"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Same here. You and Kari…are giving us so much strength."

Dai shouts out, "Then let's take these clowns together, partner! Time to get back to action!"

Akari says, "Let's do it, Gatomon!"

Dai and Akari shout out in unison, "Warp Digivolve now!" Soon after, their D-3 digivices shoot beams of light into Veemon and Gatomon.

 **Warp Digivolution**

" **Veemon Warp Digivolve to…UlforceVeedramon!"**

" **Gatomon Warp Digivolve to…Magnadramon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution**

Afterwards, there is a massive pink dragon with white feathered wings all over its long dragon-like body in place of Gatomon while a humanoid blue and silver armored dragon knight with a golden 'V' on its armor chest replaces Veemon.

The others are shocked and Yamato says, stunned, "No way!"

Miyako says, shocked, "They…They've become Mega Digimon!"

Mummymon and Arukenimon are stunned and Mummymon says, flabbergasted, "Oh no, not again! They have both become Mega!"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Magnadramon's voice)**

" **And that means Mega trouble for you, Mummymon! I am Magnadramon, a Holy Dragon Digimon, the great dragon of light, and my Fire Tornado and Dragon Fire will vaporize my enemies in sacred light and flame! And now, Veemon has become UlforceVeedramon, a Holy Dragon Knight Digimon, one of the legendary Royal Knights and covered in the rarest armor of the whole Digital World! The Legendary Dragon Knight of Miracles can bust you up with his Shining V-Force and Ulforce Saber attacks!"**

Akari says, amazed, "Incredible."

Magnadramon says, "It is because of you and Davis, Kari."

UlforceVeedramon responds, "Your determination to save everyone in SAO no matter what the odds has unlocked your hidden strength, Davis. You are one of the most powerful Digidestined that ever is and will be, partner. I knew that you had that strength, partner. One day, you will regain the strength those assholes that attacked Yolei and her family took away from you…No, you will be stronger, partner. Now, let's kick these two from here to the Digital World and beyond!"

Dai responds, with a grin, "Yeah, let's get them partner!" When the two Digidestined and their two Mega Digimon partners look at Mummymon and Arukenimon, they become really nervous.

(Digimon theme music 'Let's kick it up' starts)

Mummymon says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Arukenimon yells out, in a panic, "Fire! Fire, you overgrown mess of bandages!" Mummymon then fires his weapon at the two Mega Digimon, but UlforceVeedramon slaps the attacks away into the ceiling of the floor of Aincrad and the two Mega Digimon then charge at their opponents, who fire their attacks desperately to fend off the two new Mega Digimon, but Magnadramon and UlforceVeedramon easily deflect/avoid the attacks in which UlforceVeedramon rams into Arukenimon and drags her airborne. On the meanwhile, Magnadramon rams into Mummymon, who yelps out in pain as Magnadramon bites into his shoulder.

Magnadramon winches and she thinks, _"Ugh! Bad idea! He tastes like old gym socks and I know old gym socks! Disgusting!"_ Magnadramon uses her long dragon body to wrap around Mummymon and sends him airborne while UlforceVeedramon bashes Arukenimon into the air causing her to slam into Mummymon in mid-air.

" **Dragon Fire!** "

" **Shining V-Force!** "

Magnadramon unleashes a powerful pink flame from her mouth while UlforceVeedramon unleashes a golden beam of energy from the 'V' on his chest in which the combined assault slams into the two Ultimate Digimon in which they scream out in pain and agony before they turn into data particles.

(Digimon theme music 'Let's kick it up' ends)

Dai shouts out, excitedly, "Oh, yeah!"

Akari says, amazed, "They did it!"

Taichi tells Akari, with a warm smile, "No, you did it with your partners, Kari." But then there is a blue glow and everyone looks where Kibaou was in which he has vanished.

Kibaou's group is shocked and one of them shouts out, in a panic, "Hey, you can't leave without us!" Soon enough, they are surrounded by everyone else including the two new Mega Digimon.

Miyako asks, with a glare, "Going somewhere?"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "My paralyzing potion hasn't finished its effect, so, you aren't going anywhere."

Kirito tells Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights, "I think that you need to clear up some things with us."

Yamato responds, "Yeah, but we don't know what's going on."

Junpier asks, "So, what do we do with them?"

Kirito says, "We can't take them back into town since they are orange players and the NPC would attack despite us escorting them, but we can't let them rejoin Kibaou."

Usagi says, "Well, we can't wait until their cursors go back to normal since this is their first offensive...I think. The poison will wear off before then."

Takashi says, "We can't seem them to the prison area because that's on the first floor and right now, the teleporting between the floors below Floor 76 and up here are 'glitching'. We can't know where they end up."

Miyako says, "Well, we can't create our own prison area."

Usagi then gets an idea and she says, "Maybe we can." Soon after, Usagi starts to explain her idea the others.

 _ **January 17, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Back within Arc Sofia, Kibaou, having regained his green cursor/regular player status, is confronting Alberich and he isn't happy to say the least.

Alberich says, with a snarl on his features, "My associate had given you assistance that not even the game could stop and I increased your level beyond the Black Swordsman and his allies and you still lost."

Kibaou says, with a snort, "That dirty beater cheated somehow and somehow brought two of those 'Digimon' whatever creatures too! And his stupid friend bashed me with a sword skill that I had never seen before! He won't do it again!"

Alberich responds, bringing his menu, "Yes, he won't…because you will be in prison and I will take care of things myself."

Kibaou yells out, "What? Wait…!" However, Alberich pushes buttons on his menu and Kibaou yelps out as he vanishes in a flash of light.

One of Alberich's associates says, with a smirk, "Good riddance. He was trash."

Alberich says, with a snort, "It seems like I will have to step up my plans since those fools have met with us. The Black Swordsman and all of his allies will know about us if they don't know already."

Another of Alberich's associates says, "I think that we should stay at the base for the time being."

Alberich says, with a smile, "Fine idea." Elsewhere in Arc Sofia, Kirito, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Philia, Asuna, Agil, Klein, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and all of the Digidestined inside of SAO are assembled together with Veemon and Gatomon with Dai and Akari.

Asuna says, "The new prison area that Usagi set up with her GM privileges work just fine and thanks to making it an anti-crystal area and with us taking all of their equipment away, they won't be escaping ever."

Lisbeth says, "That's the good news."

Agil says, with a nod, "Now, we know that Alberich has administrative privileges in this world."

Kirito says, with a nod, "During the beta test, there were multiple GM and Kayaba didn't get rid of those accounts at all because there would be no one to use them since he figured that Argus would collapse and no one would risk entering this 'death game'. All of the assets of Argus were given to RCT Progress who had brought all of us and its assets including those special administrative accounts for SAO. The only way that Alberich could have one of them is he is an employee at Argus and I doubt that it was any other way."

Klein says, "And by the sounds of it, he isn't here to help us."

Mamoru says, "From what they have said, Alberich is performing some kind of experiment and the players are his 'lab rats'."

Haruka says, "Most likely, he is the cause of these 'spirited away' stories."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I believe so. The stories about players mysteriously vanishing and their names not being crossed out at the Monument of Life at Blackiron Palace, which shows that they are still alive, must be caused by Alberich."

Lisbeth says, with a sneer, "I knew that he was trouble."

Sam says, "Well, it explains why the anti-criminal code didn't work for him and his men. He used his administrate account privileges to make sure that code only works for them in the ways that they want it."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's true, Sam. However, Usagi's account is now at the same rank as Kayaba's account meaning that her privileges outrank Alberich's privileges since Kayaba was at the core of the creation of SAO and that means that his GM account is supreme over any other."

Mamoru says, "It may prove to be our 'ace in the hole' against him."

Asuna asks, "Does he suspect?"

Kirito says, "He may have an idea, but I believe that he doesn't realize Usagi's account. He may think that it was Kayaba."

Asuna says, "Let's keep that way until we need to. The game is unstable, but right now, Usagi's GM abilities are what we need against him."

Hino says, "However, we can't just rush to fight him. We need to find the players that have gone missing and free them for whatever sick things that Alberich is doing to them and knowing a sick man like him, he is a coward and he is hiding somewhere in which he may use the players as shields."

Haruka says, looking at Veemon and Gatomon, "There is also the fact that Digimon creature entered SAO and it was under the control of an evil force."

Sam says, with a sigh, "I thought that my legacy as the Digimon Emperor ended long ago."

Dai says, "Geez, bro. You were under the control of a Dark Spore just like those kids. It feed on your unnecessary guilt over your brother's death as well as your problems of being compared to him."

Miyako says, with a plain tone, "You aren't that person anymore. The Dark Spore has no longer any control over your life and in fact, you managed to use the leftover 'dark energies' to open that gateway to the Dark Ocean to help us get rid of Daemon."

Sam says, with a nod, "I know, but I'm worried about new 'Digimon Emperors' being crated from what Veemon and Gatomon just said."

Veemon says, "Things are pretty bad back home."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "No kidding. It is all out war with those monsters that those Sailor Scouts fight coming out in broad daylight and they are part of the news with rogue Digimon and seemly 'Dark Digidestined' going on rampages. The others wanted to come along, but they had to stay behind to defend Odiaba and Juuban if not all of Tokyo itself. They managed to regain the power of their crests on their own and Tentomon and Biyomon gained their Mega forms, but even with Digidestined reinforcements all over the world and these alien Sailor Scouts, Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Starlights, aiding Nebula and Neo Moon, it is only a matter of time that it turns into all-out war."

There are gasps of shock and Yamato says, seriously, "We have got to get back and get back fast!"

Sam says, "Yeah. With the more time that we spend in SAO, there will be more that we have to recover in the real world when we get back."

Veemon says, "And the others need someone like Tai or you to lead them, Davis. Sora has taken command of the Digidestined with Izzy helping her, but she is barely holding it together."

Taichi says, pounding his two fists together, "Damn it!"

Kirito says, "Something tells that whoever gave Alberich and Kibaou that 'assistance' doesn't want you getting back for obvious reasons. Even with Mimete and Organization Thirteen gone, there are more than our lives at stake. If we don't get back soon, we may not have a home to return to."

Lisbeth says, drolly, "Just great."

Haruka says, looking at Veemon and Gatomon, "However, we may have another ace in the hole with these two. While Digimon can come here since they are digital beings, but they aren't just man-made programs like the NPC characters and monsters in this world, they are actual 'digital life-forms', living beings made of digital data and 'born' of the data from human technology, which means that I doubt that even something as advanced as the severs of SAO could have any 'control' over them, but it also may cause plenty of problems."

Klein asks, "What do you mean?"

Kirito responds, "It is just like Haruka said. Veemon and Gatomon are digital life-forms, actual living beings, and I think that their 'digital DNA' would be too complex for even Cardinal to process which means that we don't know how the game will be affected by them as how the game will affect Veemon and Gatomon. They exist here now, but they are beyond the ability of Cardinal to 'nail down'."

Gatomon says, "I'm not a cat to get 'nailed down' by a stupid computer."

Sam says, "However, it means that you and Veemon need to be careful on how you interact with everything in SAO."

Veemon nods his head and Kirito says, "However, I think that we are going to need them since we have no idea on who sent that other Digimon into SAO. To be honest, I think that events are far from Kayaba's control now."

Everyone looks at Kirito and Klein asks, "Are you sure, dude?"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "I think that Kirito is right."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "I agree with Usagi and Kirito-kun. There is more than just our lives on the line still and we need to escape from here to start to help things along."

Akari asks Gatomon, "By the way, Gatomon, what did you mean earlier by watching over us?"

Gatomon responds, "Veemon and I have been watching over your bodies for the past two years, Kari."

There are gasps and Dai asks, surprised, "Our bodies?"

Veemon says, with a nod, "Yeah, Davis. You and Kari were in bad shape."

Gatomon says, drolly, "That's putting it nicely, Veemon." Gatomon says, with a sigh, "After we had driven the enemy Digimon away and we learned that you were still in the building when it exploded and collapses, we frantically looked around until we found both of you in some rubble. You had tried to protect each other and you were in the worst type of shape. It was a miracle that the collapse help shield you from much of the explosion, but your bodies were wrecked. However, the recovery chambers based on the Medicuboids were undamaged and they had power to them. We got you, two, into them just in time and transferred your minds into the system, but someone managed to rip your minds out of the mainframe computer that they used for the chambers."

There are looks of surprise and Taichi asks, "Wait! Go back! You said that someone hacked into the system and took Davis' and Kari's minds from the computer systems?"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Yep. We thought that it was a virus, but we figured out it was a hack. Someone hacked into the systems and took Davis' and Kari's minds from the virtual matrix where Luke was storing them as Davis' and Kari's bodies were being 'rebuilt'."

There are gasps of shock and Miyako says, "Basically, it means that Davis and Kari or at least their minds were kidnapped!"

Junpier asks, "But why?"

Veemon says, shaking his head, "We don't know!" Veemon says, with a smile, "However, we recently found out that Davis' and Kari's minds were here and we came here to find them and help them return to their bodies which are back to normal!"

There are more gasps and Akari asks, "Wait! Are you saying…?"

Gatomon says, with a smile, "The chambers worked Kari! You and Davis' bodies are just fine! They look like that nothing happened to them!"

The Digital Knights are excited and Taichi says, excitedly, "I knew it!"

Takashi says, excitedly, "That's great! It means that we can bring Davis and Kari back home with us!"

Davis and Kari give looks of amazement and Asuna says, with a smile, "I'm so happy!"

Kirito, however, is giving an intense look and Usagi asks Kirito, "What's wrong, Kirito?"

When everyone looks at Kirito, he responds, coming out of his stupor, "Nothing, Usagi."

Usagi asks Kirito, "You are thinking about who took Dai's and Kari's minds from the place that they saved, aren't you?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "You and Asuna know me all too well."

Asuna responds, with a warm smile, "It isn't surprising, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "The thing is: I'm not sure that it is a coincidence that someone took them from that orphanage that they saved and now, they are appearing in SAO under mysterious circumstances."

Dai asks, "What? Are you saying that we were dumped in Rainbow Gardens on purpose?"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "I believe so, Dai."

There are gasps and Taichi asks, "But who and why?"

Kirito says, "I don't know, Taichi. And that's what worries me."

Mamoru says, "There are so many questions now."

Kirito says, "And there is only one person that can answer them."

Klein asks, "Who is that?"

Haruka responds, plainly, "Kayaba."

Hino says, "If he is still around."

Leafa says, with a plain tone, "He is still here." When everyone looks at Leafa, she says, "The closer that we get to the top floor, the stronger than this feeling gets. I know Kayaba is still in SAO and he is waiting for us at the top floor."

Lisbeth asks, "How can you 'sense' him? Are you sure that it isn't nerves or something?"

Leafa responds, shaking her head, "No, I know. I really don't know how I can sense him at all, but I know that I could the day that I got to SAO. And something tells me that the reason why can only be answered by him."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"That's what I'm most afraid of Sugu."_

 _ **January 22, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Today, we find Usagi and Kirito walking into Agil's inn/shop together and discussing about a lot of things.

Usagi says, "We finally made it to ninety-third floor."

Kirito says, "But no sign of Alberich at all. However, there are still reports of players disappearing while their names are still on the Monument of Life back in the Town of Beginnings."

Usagi says, "The slime is still at work."

Leafa's voice then booms, "Hey, Kirito!" Usagi and Kirito then look to see Leafa coming over to them.

Kirito asks, "What's up, Leafa?"

Leafa asks, "Do you and Usagi have some time and see if you can help with me with Sword Skills?"

Usagi asks, curiously, "Do you really need any help Leafa?"

Kirito says, "You did great in that boss battle some days ago and also, I'm not good at teaching…"

Leafa responds, "Well, Kirito and Usagi know a lot about Sword Skills right?"

Kirito says, "Well, it does depend on the weapon and Usagi's Mimic Skill allows her to use all types of Sword Skills…"

Usagi tells Kirito, with a plain tone, "Doesn't mean that I'm expert in them, Kirito." Usagi then says, "Maybe we should go out in the field and see."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "Okay!"

 _ **January 22, 2025, Floor 76, Field**_

Out in the field, Usagi, Kirito, and Leafa are together and they find some monsters, which by now are no challenge to the three of them.

Leafa says, "Okay, I'll take on these monsters."

Usagi says, with a nod, "They aren't any challenge at our level now, Leafa, so, there is no danger."

Kirito says, "However, we will be here just in case, Leafa."

Leafa says, with a nod, "All right, Kirito, I'll get started." Soon after, Leafa uses the monsters to basically show what Sword Skills she has in her usage.

When she is done, Leafa comes over and Usagi says, "I don't think that you need our help, Leafa."

Leafa says, with a smile, "That's because the enemies are low-level. You and big brother could have taken them easily, Usagi."

Kirito says, with a nod, "True, but your movements using those Sword Skills were excellent. They were beautifully performed that I couldn't take my eyes off them."

Leafa says, with a blush, "Geez, Kirito, you are going to make me shy with those words." Leafa says, "Anyway, it still feels strange despite me using this 'body' for a year or so. I can move with practice, but it seems like my mind is moving faster than my body."

Usagi says, "I'm not surprised that you feel that way, Leafa-chan."

Kirito says, with a nod, "If you want to move the way that you want, you are going to have to time your body movements with the casting of the Sword Skill. It can't be taught, Leafa. You have to learn through experience, but you already get the basics and move, so, I'm sure that you'll be fine."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I see."

Kirito says, "The only thing that bothers me is that you have so few Sword Skills. You need a vast range of skills to deal with different kinds of enemies and you'll gain experience much faster that way."

Leafa says, "That's true, but many of the One-Handed Sword Skill deviate from the practice of kendo. So, I choose skills that aren't a bad influence to kendo. Sorry to be a problem since you is taking a lot of consideration to me."

Usagi says, "It is a no problem at all."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, Usagi is right. And I should say my sorry." Usagi and Leafa look at Kirito and he says, "If I didn't play SAO, you wouldn't have been in here. You really must want to get to reality."

Leafa tells Kirito, "I came here out of my own will. I came here because I really wanted to see my big brother. Your apology is like telling me that it was better that if I didn't come here. Can't I worry about my big brother? Can't I come to meet my most important big brother?"

Kirito says, "Sugu…"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "But maybe…No, it is more than just that. Big brother, I must admit there is more to it than that." Leafa looks up at the virtual ceiling which is made out to be a sky and she says, "You know that I know the truth about our blood and you must have felt out of place in our family when you found out when you were ten, right? I…I always felt that way ever since I could remember."

Usagi and Kirito are stunned by this and Kirito says, "Sugu…"

Leafa says, "I know that it doesn't make sense at all. But as far as I could remember, I had this 'nagging feeling' that I always felt 'out of place'. It was not only with my own family, but this time and place. I tried to make it due to the distance that came between us when you found out the truth that you are my aunt's son, not mom's son, but I knew that it wasn't the truth. Those feelings grew ever since you got trapped in SAO. The instant that it happened, I got a weird feeling that this kind of horror and tragedy happened before which didn't make sense and feelings of anger and betrayal just welled up within me. And those feelings became focused on that man: Kayaba. I couldn't understand it. I should be angry with him by taking my brother away, but these feelings…It was like I knew Kayaba personally somehow which shouldn't be possible. You had more knowledge of Kayaba than I could. But now, learning about Usagi and the truth about her being Sailor Moon, I think…No, I KNOW: Kayaba and I shared a history back in that time…In the Silver Millennium!"

Usagi's and Kirito's eyes grow wide and Kirito says, with a sigh, "That's what I theorized Sugu."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "I figured that you did, big brother. Kayaba did something so horrible…commit a betrayal so deep that it resonate in my heart in this life. Ever since you have been trapped, I've felt a 'calling' to come to SAO to find those answers and to finish some kind of 'unfinished business'. I can't understand these feelings at all and I know that only Kayaba has answers to these unusual questions in my mind. Like: Am I who I say I am or is Suguha Kirigaya just a persona? Do I belong in this time or am I a relic of a time long dead? Do I play kendo for what I thought that I did or is this just training for some far greater? Those questions just burst out ever since SAO started and I learned the truth about our 'relationship', big brother. And there is only one person that can answer them: Kayaba himself. I have to find him, make him talk, and something in my heart tells me, I need to fight him."

Kirito says, concerned, "Sugu, he's dangerous!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "I know, big brother. I came here to get you and bring you home to our family, but there is a voice in my mind and in my heart. That voice is screaming…begging me to stop him…stop Kayaba. They are saying that the cycle of death of SAO can only end by the tragedy of the two that started it all. I think…I know that voice is saying that somehow SAO started long ago between Kayaba and me, big brother."

Kirito tells Leafa, "Sugu, that's crazy."

Leafa responds, "With all that happened, can you really believe that?"

Kirito replies to that by saying, with a sigh and a solemn tone, "Not anymore, Sugu."

Usagi tells Leafa, "Leafa, if you fight Kayaba, I feel…I know in my heart that something horrible will happen."

Leafa tells Usagi, with a warm smile, "I know how you feel, Usagi. It is just…every time that I see you and Kirito in pain because of him, it hurts my heart too." Usagi is surprised by this and Leafa tells Kirito, "Big brother, if you make it to reality and anything happens to me…"

Kirito tells Leafa, hugging her, "Don't say that, Sugu! We will make it back home together!"

Leafa says, with a warm smile, "Yeah, we will. Sorry, big brother." Leafa says, with a smile yet solemn tone in her voice, "However, I won't let you stop me. I have to find Kayaba and I have to know the truth. It may be the thing that defines my future."

Usagi thinks in her mind, concerned, _"That's what I fear the most, Leafa."_ Just then Usagi then sees someone that looks like her as Princess Serenity, but she has a rainbow Milky Way sigil behind her golden crescent moon sigil and her dress looks like a rainbow and silver person of her 'royal dress' as Princess Serenity with her eyes are dark grey and not blue.

 _ **January 26, 2025, Floor 95, Dungeon**_

Within the entrance to the boss' chamber in the Floor 95 main dungeon, there is a large group of players, a boss raid party, in which Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Leafa, Dai, Akari, and others of our heroes and heroines coming out with Veemon and Gatomon by the sides of their Digidestined partners.

In this group are Rua and Luca and Rua says, with a grin, "Another day and another boss going to get clobbered!"

Luca tells Rua, "Geez, Rua, don't think that it is going to be that easy."

Rua responds, "Come on, sis! With the Black Swordsman, White Valkyrie, and all of their new friends, we have been getting through boss fights without losing a single person ever since we fought the seventy-six floor boss!"

Aaron, who is also part of the group, says, "That's true, but you have to remember that we had plenty of close calls."

Rua says, with a smile, "Yeah, I know. But with kick butt players like them and their new friends, like that Dai guy, we have been getting out of tough scraps!"

Luca says, "That might be true, but if we lower our guard, here, it will be fatal!"

Usagi tells Rua, "Your sister is right, Rua. You have to listen to her. I know that we have been doing well, but it doesn't mean that we can let our guard down at all especially with what has happened lately."

Asuna says, "Usagi is right, everyone! We have made it to ninety-five floor, but it is more reason to be even more vigilante as ever! We are getting close to the end and that means that the challenges will be the toughest of them! And we need to be ready for them if we want to get back home without any more deaths from this horror! When this horror started, all I felt is despair and that we would never get home, but as we fought and conquered every floor, I gained more and more hope and now, I know that we can get home. However, my greatest fear now is the cost of getting home. How many more of us, players, have to die in order for the rest of us to get home to the people that we love and the lives taken from us? So, please, everyone, come out of this and final boss fights alive!"

As the group prepares to enter the boss' chamber, a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito!"

Everyone then looks to see Strea running up to them and Kirito asks, "What are you doing in a place like this Strea?"

Strea responds, with a smile, "Why do you think Kirito? I've been leveling up when I got here and I decided to see if you had started the boss fight yet. Can I join you?"

Akari says, "I don't think that it will be much of a problem. Her Two-Handed Sword Skills are mainly slashing attacks and the boss is weak against those types of attacks."

Kirito asks Strea, "It would be good with more players, but will you be okay?"

Strea responds, with a smile, "I already got switching and POT rotations down. I won't be any trouble."

Kirito says, "Okay." Soon after, the group enters the boss' room where the floor boss, The Genocide Eyes, a red armored version of The Gleameyes with a huge cleaver that has a 'spiked' blade.

However, Strea gives out a scream and everyone looks to see that she collapses to the ground, holding her head, in which Rua asks, "What's happened to her?"

Luca says, "I don't think that it is stasis effect."

Usagi yells out, concerned, "Oh no, Strea!"

Strea says, weakly, "Kirito…Usagi…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, get Strea out of here! We'll take care of the rest!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay!" Usagi rushes over, puts Strea over her right shoulder with her left arm around her back, and she drags her away to a corner of the room while the rest of the boss raid party fight against the boss monster. The fight started off pretty hard at first, but when Veemon and Gatomon turned into their Mega forms of UlforceVeedramon and Magnadramon, the battle ended nearly as it began and the boss monster shatters into hundreds of data particles.

After the 'Congratulations' sign that signals the end of the boss fight appears, the players start cheering and Rua says, with a grin and excited tone in his voice, "Easy!"

Luca retorts, with a sigh, "Yeah, right."

On the meanwhile, Kirito and others go over and Usagi asks Strea, "Are you okay?"

Strea moans out, "Kirito…Usagi…I can't let you completely the game…"

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh?" Just then Usagi yelps as Strea does a spin kick against her and Usagi asks, "What was that for?"

Kirito asks, surprised, "Strea?"

Just then Strea's eyes go blank and she says, in a monotone voice, "I'm fine now…There is nothing wrong since I know…I have to protect this world…I have to go…" Soon after, Strea vanishes through a classic teleportation scheme, but she doesn't use any crystals or whatnot to do that.

Kirito says, shocked, "Strea!"

Leafa asks, "Where did she go?"

Mamoru says, "She didn't use any teleportation crystals."

Akari asks, "How is that possible?"

Haruka says, plainly, "I think that we have seen Strea's true face, Akari."

Everyone looks at Haruka and Dai asks, "What do you mean?"

Haruka responds, "Setsuna, Hino, and I have suspect this for some time, but we weren't sure, so, we said nothing. However, I'm sure…No, I know that Strea isn't human."

There are gasps of shock and Usagi asks, "What do you mean?"

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Could it be true? Could it be possible that Strea is exactly like Yui?"_ As questions form in Kirito's mind, the others can't help to wonder what Haruka meant and where Strea could be now.

And that's the end of the chapter, everyone! Yes, I know that I'm jumping along and Hollow Fragment has tons of cut scenes, but right now, they are best put in the 'background' of the context of my fanfiction at this moment. Right now, I will admit that within several chapters, the grand finale of the story will be written! Some of you may have an idea on what it will be, but you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	25. Dark Road to the Ruby Palace

As you may already know, the grand climax of the story is getting ever so closer and while the Hollow Fragment game has plenty of cut scenes to use, they do not bare much reverence to my storyline, so, they will remain in the 'background'. Anyway, please no flames since there are going to be a plenty of 'dark moments' in these upcoming final chapters and it is vital for the development of this story and the sequel to come. Before I begin, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Third Warning: Mature level violence and death in this chapter!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 25: Dark Road to the Ruby Palace**

 _ **January 26, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Our heroes and heroines are inside of Agil's inn/shop and discussing what happened after the beating of the floor boss of Floor 95 with Haruka, Hino, and Setsuna being the main focus.

Tomoe asks Haruka, "Haruka-papa, what did you mean about Strea not being human?"

Hino says, "Despite these 'bodies' being just made of physical data, Haruka's and my sensory abilities are connected to our spirits, not our bodies."

Haruka says, "Strea always had an 'unusual wind' around her. She was different from everyone else and I doubt, especially with her attitude, that she knew how different."

Setsuna says, "Based on how Kirito and Asuna explained about Yui, we noticed similarities."

Minako asks, confused, "Wait! Are you saying that Strea could be an AI?"

Mizuno asks Yui, "Yui, are you the only Mental Health Program for SAO?"

Yui responds, shaking her head, "No, I'm not. It would be impossible for me alone to handle all of the problems of the players including situations like two players needing mental health care at the same time if I was allowed to perform both sides of my duty."

Kirito says, "Well, it wouldn't surprise me since one AI couldn't handle the problems of thousands of players."

Mizuno says, "I believe so, Kirito. And the theory that Haruka, Hino, and Setsuna bring out can be quite valid. Remember, the tampering with SAO severs in a way that wouldn't threaten the lives of the people still trapped here via the NervGears caused a major malfunction and a lot of emotional energy stored in was unleashed all at once. The other Mental Health programs would have been overwhelmed."

Haruka says, "Throwing them into possible chaos."

Hino says, "It might also explain the chaotic aura that I get from Strea. Strea's aura seems to be a jumbled mass of emotions."

Haruka says, "And like Yui, she couldn't process those emotions and when the malfunction that unleashed the emotional energy of the players happened, Strea, if she is like Yui, couldn't process it and was overwhelmed."

Yui says, "If Strea is like me, she must have suffered major errors and taken the form that she has now as a way to stop any more errors from building up."

Usagi asks, "Hold up! How come she had a player cursor on her?"

Setsuna says, "There may be some player ID that weren't used. Based on the information, there were only eight hundred that went on into the retail version and this nightmare, so, there are possibly two hundred left over IDs for her to use."

Mizuno says, "Since Yui has some of her 'functions' back, maybe she can help in the investigation."

Yui says, with a smile, "Okay!"

Dai says, "Now, the problem is finding her and what kind of 'mental state' she is. Last time that I checked, she had those 'zombie eyes' when you are under some kind of mind control or brainwashing."

Sam says, "It is possible that her programming has taken over and she is following her directive to 'protect this world'."

Takashi says, "It also means that she means to stop us from completing the game which would 'end' this world."

Silica says, "But I thought that Strea is our friend. She brought a lot of excitement and happiness in her own way."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "That's one way of putting it."

Haruka says, "Well, she isn't doing that anymore. She is following the programming that she was given as part of the system."

Kirito says, "It doesn't mean that Strea can overcome her programming. Yui managed to do that before and she is her own person."

Mizuno says, "You have to admit that Kirito is correct about Yui. She has evolved beyond a normal AI and it is possible that because of the advanced nature of the Cardinal System and certain AI in it, it is possible with Yui being proof. However, it is being said that Yui might have been a one in a million happening."

Sam says, "Yui might have become something similar to the Digimon and while it means that Strea could become just like that, it doesn't mean that her programming hasn't taken over and she can't break free again."

Kirito says, "You can't be so sure, Sam!"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "I don't think that Strea was just acting emotions that were 'programmed' for her. I think that she was feeling and doing things on what she wanted to do, not what was programmed into her. I believe that she had become just like Yui. I don't think that any programming can account for someone was 'wild and free-spirited' as her. I've seen Mina-chan, but Strea rivals, if not exceeds, her 'bubbliness'."

Hino says, nodding her head, "You have a good point, Meatball Head."

Minako says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, girls."

Michiru says, with a smile, "I think that was a complement, Mina-chan."

Haruka says, "Well, comparing her to the NPC around here, Strea is nothing like them. Her aura is a lot like Yui's aura, but despite that, she had to deal with vast well of negative emotions created by this game and the 'damage' caused to her by that may allowing her programming to take hold suppressing whatever 'free will' that she had gained trying to piece herself together."

Kirito says, "Well, I believe that Strea can overcome her programming like Yui did."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I think so too. Yui is my girl and she is real and alive to me despite her being made of digital information."

Yui says, warmly, "Mommy…"

Akari says, with a smile while petting Gatomon, "We understand how you feel. The Digimon are our friends and partners."

Dai says, with a grin, "We've been through thick and thin saving two worlds together!"

Veemon says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Taichi says, "And Gennai came through to bring you, two, here, as well as getting that program to bring you home."

Sam asks Usagi, "How did it install?"

Mizuno says, with a smile, "Very well. Once we complete the game and everyone is logged out, Dai and Akari will return to their bodies rather than Rainbow Gardens."

Taichi says, "I knew that my successor and sister couldn't be just 'remnants'."

Lisbeth asks, "So, what do we do about Strea?"

Kirito says, "We find her and help her return to her true self, not the self that she was programmed to be, but the Strea that we know and care for as a friend."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun."

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "Same here. I think that if Yui can overcome her programming, Strea can do the same."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "I believe you."

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Mamoru-kun."

Leafa asks, "So, how do we find her?"

Mamoru says, "We continue on as usual. With only ninety-sixth, ninety-seventh, ninety-eighth, ninety-ninth, and the final floor left, we are going to meet up with her again real soon."

Yamato says, with a nod, "Good point, Mamoru."

Mamoru says, "There is also another problem: Alberich."

The group becomes real serious and Makoto says, "We haven't seen hide or hair of that jerk."

Setsuna says, "Most likely, he knows that we know at least some of the truth around him."

Asuna says, with a nod, "After your battle with Kibaou, he mysterious appeared in the prison in Black Iron Palace shortly thereafter from what Yulier and Thinker reported."

Taichi says, "Since he failed, Alberich had no more use for him and it shows that he does have administrative privileges. The ones used by the developers of SAO other than Kayaba, who I suspect had not a clue on what he was really up to."

Miyako says, with a nod, "Yeah, I feel bad for them. They are going to be stuck with the stigma of unknowing helping Kayaba when they had no idea that this would happen. They must have thought that this would be the launch of a revolutionary new game that would set their names in entertainment, gaming, and world history itself."

Lisbeth says, with a plain tone, "What do you expect Miyako? He didn't give a care about us…So, he doesn't care about the lives that he ruined outside of SAO too."

Silica says, solemnly, "I don't think that it is really fair for them to get blamed for the bad things that he did since they didn't suspect anything and the whole world didn't suspect anything until it was too late."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I know, Silica."

Sinon says, with a plain tone, "It is human nature. It may not be right at times, but it is the way that things are. They didn't have Kayaba to pull out and blame, so, the company that he worked for became the scapegoat even though they had absolutely no idea what was going. He even fooled his own family, so, it isn't surprising that no one had any idea that he would commit to a horror as the 'SAO Incident'."

Lisbeth says, "Incident? You mean 'nightmare'."

Hino says, "Anyway, getting back Alberich, we need to find him before any more players disappear."

Haruka says, "We aren't sure what that sicko is doing to them."

Takashi says, plainly, "I don't want to even know."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, we should rest and prepare to explore the next floor."

The others nod their heads in agreement and they start to head off in which Kirito whispers to Leafa, "Leafa, are you…?"

Leafa whispers back, with a plain tone, "Yes, big brother. The feeling is even stronger than ever."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"That's what I'm afraid of, Sugu."_

 _ **January 26, 2025, SAO, Unknown location**_

Inside of an unknown location in SAO, Alberich and his group are inside of somewhere that looks like part of the Hollow Area and within a lab in which Alberich was a wicked smirk on his face.

Alberich says, with an evil grin, "Excellent."

One of his associates asks, "Boss, we are going to need to get out of here before we can use the data that we gathered here. How are we going to do that? Have you found a way to log us out?"

Alberich responds, with a sigh, "Again, you have to get that despite the super account, it doesn't have the ability to log us out. The only one that will have that power belongs to…him."

Another associate responds, "But how are we going to get out, boss?"

Alberich responds, "Simple. We beat the game. There are only five floors left and with the super account, we can increase our power to the max which will make the game so easy."

The first associate says, "Well, those goons that our 'associate' gave us got a power boost from you and they lost, but then again, I had a feeling that they couldn't use the power like we could." 

Alberich says, with a sigh, "Yes, I know. To leave such a matter in their weak minded hands was an error and those fools that they fought got luck, but I can assure you that won't happen again."

The second associate asks, "Why?"

Alberich responds, with a wicked smile, "Simple, my simple minded associate. I intend to take care of the Black Swordsman and Kayaba's worthless niece myself."

 _ **January 28, 2025, Floor 96, Dungeon**_

Right now, we are inside of the dungeon area of Floor 96 with a boss raid party assembled together including members of our heroes and heroines as they go inside of the chamber in order to fight the boss, but when they enter the boss' chamber, they are shocked to find not only the boss, a triple headed red furred Cerberus monster known as The Slaughter Fang, there is also Strea standing right beside it.

Kirito asks, shocked, "Strea?"

However, as Strea looks at them with blank eyes, Asuna asks, "Strea?"

Strea says, emotionlessly, "Kirito, I can't let you and Usagi go any further." She then brings up a menu, pushes a button, and starts to walk away.

Kirito leaps forward and he yells out, "Strea!"

However, The Slaughter Fang roars as it starts to glow and Dai yells out, "Hey, bro, we have got a bigger problem!"

Akari says, stunned, "I think that thing has gotten stronger!"

Lisbeth retorts, "Think? Girl, I think that I know that it has gotten stronger!"

Dai says, with a serious tone, "Get ready everyone!" Soon after, the enhanced boss monster charges in for the attack and immediately, several players are down in the red zone for their health much to the shock and surprise of the others.

Asuna says, shocked, "Oh no!" The Slaughter Fang leaps in for the kill, but Akari, Dai, and Kirito manage to block the attacks of the three headed boss monster, however, they are barely holding it back.

Akari says, groaning as she struggles to hold back the attacks of one of the boss monster's heads, "So strong…"

Dai says, "No joke, Kari-chan…"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "Get some people to get those players back to recover and you need to attack now!"

Asuna shouts out, in a commanding tone, "You heard Kirito-kun! Hurry!" Without hesitation, the group immediately splits with a group of players helping the players in the red zone get out of immediate danger while the rest aid Akari, Dai, and Kirito against the powered up boss monster.

Usagi is helping heal and guard the weakened players and she asks one of them, "Are you okay?"

The player responds, "It's a miracle that I'm still alive, Valkyrie-san."

" **Variable Blow!** "

Lisbeth hits the boss monster on the side with an 8 hit Mace Sword Skill combo, but while it does some damage, the tri-headed boss monster retains focus to throw Akari, Dai, and Kirito back without doing major damage to them.

Mamoru says, with a serious tone, "It's power has greatly increased."

Kirito says, "That means that we are in for a tough fight." Kirito proved to be right on the money as the enhanced boss monster had fought hard and driven the players to a corner in which plenty of them got into the red area for their HP at times. When UlforceVeedramon and Mangadramon came into the fight, however, they managed to damage and distract the boss monster to allow Usagi, Lisbeth, Akari, and Kirito to get in for a powerful assault.

" **Holy Crown!** "

" **Variable Blow!** "

" **Nebularaid Empress!** "

Usagi and Akari slam the boss monster with the powerful 5 hit secret ultimate Mace Sword Skill combo, Lisbeth hits the monster again with her strongest Mace Sword Skill combo, which is the 8 hit **Variable Blow** , and Kirito delivers the final blow with the 22 hit Duel Wielding Secret Ultimate/Esoteric Finisher with the Esoteric Mace Sword Skill combo and Duel Wielding Esoteric combo delivering massive damage in which the boss monster roars as it loses its HP causing it to shatter into hundreds of data polygons. Soon after, the standard 'Congratulations' sign appears above the players and plenty of the players cheer for their success through plenty of them are still recovering from the fight.

Dai says, "That was close."

Hino says, plainly, "Got that right, buster." Soon after, our heroes and heroines look to see the blank-eyed Strea glaring at them from a distance.

Kirito yells out, "Strea!" However, she doesn't say a word as she teleports away.

Lisbeth goes over and she says, in a low voice, "Maybe…Maybe she really has been taken over by her programming…"

Kirito tells Lisbeth, "No, Liz. I believe that Strea can come back to us. Yui became her own person and Strea can and already has. No amount of programming can take away the real Strea."

Lisbeth says, with a plain tone, "I hope that you are right, Kirito."

Kirito responds, "I hope so, too."

 _ **January 29, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

In the early morning hours of the next day, Leafa is outside and stretching herself in which while she knows that's pointless in a Full-Dive VR world, there are plenty of old habits that die hard especially ones that she has taken on for years and also helps her to relax and focus through it is difficult these days.

Just then a male voice calls out, "Good morning, Leafa."

Leafa looks to see Aaron, the member of the KOB that she has become friends with, coming over and she asks, "Good morning to you, Aaron. Why are you up early?"

Aaron responds, with a smile, "I would ask the same question Leafa."

Leafa says, with a plain tone, "I normally do this every day to practice kendo."

Aaron says, with a nod, "You told me that you placed tops in your last year of middle school."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "That's right."

Aaron says, "I'm not surprised since you have shown it."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Thank you."

Aaron asks, curiously, "Anyway, I want to ask about yesterday. Wasn't that female player, Strea, with you?"

Leafa responds, a bit nervously, "Yeah…"

Aaron asks, "How did she get into the boss' chamber before us?"

Leafa says, nervously, "That's…"

Aaron says, "And it also looked like she increased the power of the boss monster. Plenty of the other players are talking about it."

Leafa asks, nervously, "They are, huh?"

Aaron says, nodding his head, "They are wondering how a player can do that and they are wondering if she is another GM. They are also wondering if she is a GM that she is working with that monster that trapped with us here."

Leafa responds, strongly, "No, you're wrong!" Aaron is surprised by Leafa's strong statement and she says, with a sigh, "It is…It is complicated to explain, Aaron. I'm not sure if I can explain in a way that you can understand, but Strea wouldn't do anything to hurt us…at least not of her own free will."

Aaron asks, confused, "Not doing anything of her free will?"

Leafa replies, "Please Aaron, you have to let my big brother, your leader, and our group to handle it."

Aaron gives it a thought and he says, "Okay, I trust you."

Leafa gives a look of surprise and she asks, "Just like that?"

Aaron replies, "Your brother must have told you about things are with group in SAO, huh? Well, I'm sorry to say that it is right. Stories couldn't be trusted on face value for many reasons and they are right about that. Well, I know that you are trustworthy and not because you the Black Swordsman's sister. That's because of what you did by taking on the NervGear and joining us in this world despite knowing the risks."

Leafa says, nervously, "Well, it was kind of spur of the moment thing…"

Aaron responds, shaking his head, "Personally, I think that it is a bit crazy, but I also think that you are braver than most of us even those of us on the front lines. I have to admit that I wouldn't have done such a thing even for a cherished family member."

Leafa says, "Aaron…"

Aaron tells Leafa, "Leafa, I'm not asking for any kind of thing. We haven't known each other long enough to get THAT close. But I think that you are very special person. Something tells me that like your brother that you are going to be something special like our leader, Lady Asuna."

Leafa says, with a nervous smile, "I doubt that."

Aaron says, with a smile, "Well, I can tell you that you are a lot braver person than me, Leafa. Anyway, we are really close to home."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah. You haven't seen the real world for over two years now."

Aaron says, with a nod, "It felt like it has been longer. I really miss my family. Sis must have gotten all my stuff by now."

Leafa asks, curiously, "You have a sister?"

Aaron responds, "My twin sister, Leafa. We were born on the same day and the same minute. She and I were both into games and we were the best at sports especially team sports. We, both, wanted to play this together, but I was the one that I had gotten it first and she had missed out. I had promised to tell her all about it after I got back on the first day."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Well, when you get back, you have quite a tale to tell her."

Aaron says, with a nod, "Yeah, I do. However, there are some parts I'm going to have to keep from her. She'll really freak out, you know? She is a really sensitive girl. She must have been crying her eyes out when I got stuck here."

Leafa says, nodding as she remembers what happened on the first day of SAO, "I'll bet."

Aaron says, "Anyway, I hope to get to see her again."

Leafa tells Aaron, "You will, Aaron. There are just a few more floors to go."

Aaron says, with a sigh, "Yeah, but they are going to be the toughest of them all."

Leafa says, with a grin, "And we will get through them. We have gotten through so far already. I know that we can make it."

Aaron says, with a smile, "Thanks, Leafa. Anyway, I had better get going before those guys give me a hard time of being here with you. They just love to use it."

Leafa says, with a smirk, "No joke, Aaron." Aaron waves as he leaves and Leafa prepares to start his day in which either one doesn't know that Kirito is watching them from the shadows in which he seemed to have a plain and impassive look on his face, but deep down, he is concerned about this friend and not because he distrusted Aaron. No, Kirito was concerned if something like what happened to him with the first guild he had ever joined happened between Aaron and Leafa.

 _ **January 29, 2025, Floor 97, Field**_

In the field area of Floor 97, outside of the main town, Firukia, which consists of multiple floating islands with a series of floating pathways and bridges that assembled like a maze outside of the main dungeon area of the floor, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Sinon, Philia, Asuna, Dai, Akari, Leafa, Taichi, Haruka, and Hino with Veemon and Gatomon walking by their Digidestined partners are looking over the field in front of them.

Haruka says, "It looks like we are going to have to get across those floating islands and maze-like platforms to get to the dungeon area for this floor."

Akari says, "If you don't like heights, you aren't going to like this floor."

Hino says, with a nod, "No joke, Akari."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Hey, you! What did you do?"

Usagi says, "That sounds like Klein."

Asuna says, "He said that he and his guild were going to be part of the first group to explore the floor."

Haruka says, "I don't like the sound of his voice. Someone has got him pissed."

Leafa says, "And I have a bad feeling on who the person that Klein is anger at."

Dai asks, with a serious tone, "What are we waiting for then?" They run over to find Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan, confronting Alberich and his associates in which they have a male player hostage.

Alberich tells Klein, "Calm down or do you want end up like this guy?"

The male player says, pleadingly, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Klein says, with a stern tone, "Stop it right now! Let him go and get rid of their weird weapon!"

Alberich then displays a strange dagger with fine wooden hilt, golden hilt guard, and obsidian gadded blade causing him to say, slyly, "You mean this? I think that the design is pretty good and the blade at the end is pretty artistic."

Philia whispers to the others, "I haven't seen such a dagger before."

Asuna says, "Neither have I, Philia."

Klein says, "I said drop it!"

Alberich responds, "That won't do. There is something that I need to do." Alberich then asks his hostage, "Now, you are going to cooperate right?"

The male player says, fearfully, "Stop! Stop it! Stop!" However, Alberich stabs the player with the weapon and he vanishes like he would through some kind of teleportation.

Leafa asks, shocked, "What did he do to him?"

Taichi says, "That looked like a teleportation!"

Kirito says, "I agree. Asuna is right. He is responsible for the vanishing players."

Asuna says, with a serious tone, "We have to stop him, Kirito-kun!"

Kirito nods his head and the group run over in which Usagi says, seriously, "Klein!"

Klein and his guild with Alberich and his group see the others coming over and Klein says, "Kirito! Usagi!"

Mamoru says, "We saw what happened."

Klein says, "Yeah. That guy has a weird weapon. It is making them teleport away somewhere."

Kirito asks, with a serious tone, "What have you done with him and the other players that you have kidnapped?"

Alberich says, "Well, if it isn't the Black Swordsman and his friends."

Usagi then steps forward and she asks, seriously, "Who are you really Alberich?"

Alberich asks, in a mock curious tone, "Oh?"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "You can't fool us, Alberich!"

Mamoru says, "We know that you weren't originally part of SAO at the beginning and you have recently come here. We also know that you have administrative privileges that weren't deleted from the time that SAO was being developed including the beta test."

Alberich and his group give genuine looks of surprise and Kirito asks, with a serious tone, "Did the administration of RCT Progress order you here? And if they did, what did they want you to do here?"

Usagi says, "And we know that you aren't here to help us get out of the game, that's for sure."

Hino says, "Don't play dumb! The only way you could have gotten administrate privileges is you are part of RCT Progress who owns the SAO severs when they brought out Argus, which went bankrupt thanks to that asshole, Kayaba."

Alberich and his group are surprised, but then Alberich laughs and he says, clapping his hands, "Well done! Well done! I'm surprised that such simple minds could have figured it this much so well! I must say that I am impressed."

Haruka says, with a sneer, "Cut out your act! We're getting tired of it!"

Usagi says, with a serious tone, "It's time that you told us who you really are!"

Alberich retorts, with a sly tone, "You think that you can make me?"

Kirito says, "We know that we can since I know what your abilities are during the test for the lead group. You should already know that."

Alberich responds, slyly, "Ha, you must have used some kind of unfair method to beat me."

Dai says, scoffing at him, "Unfair? Ha! You are a sore loser!"

Usagi tells Alberich, "Kirito beat you fair and square, Alberich. You are just angered that Kirito proved that you are weaker than him."

Alberich gives a sneer at Usagi and he says, "You know, I've always hated that mouth of yours, princess."

That set off alarm bells in Usagi's head and she yells out, "I was right! I do know you!"

Alberich responds, with a wicked smirk, "That's right, you do. Imagine my surprise that the famous 'White Valkyrie' is Kayaba's 'meatball headed little princess' and I'm surprised that you have gained such a backbone. Personally, I thought that you would be wailing and crying as the crybaby that you usually are."

Usagi asks, with a serious tone, "Who are you?"

Alberich draws a beautiful ruby red sword and he responds, "You aren't going to know since you are going to die right now!" Alberich then charges right at Usagi with incredible speed and Usagi barely blocks with her Keyblade and sword.

When Mamoru draws his sword and prepares to step in, Usagi says, grunting, "No, Mamoru-kun…I've got this…"

Alberich responds, "Ha! You can't stand up to my overwhelming stats, little girl!"

Usagi replies, "You have to learn that this game isn't all about levels and stats, Alberich!" Usagi then manages to throw Alberich off her and roll under his sword swipe in which she slams a **Flash Blow** , a basic 1 hit Martial Arts Sword Skill technique, square in his face in which while causing very little damage to his health, the attack did cause him to stumble backwards and causing him to lose focus.

Kirito says, "Excellent work, Usagi!"

Leafa says, "Let's go, big brother!" Soon after, the others attack Alberich, but with his high level and stats, Alberich manages to hold his own, however, his lack of skill and experience shows well in which he doesn't get a good hit in at all. However, a nick does significant damage due to his level and stats being way higher than the others.

Philia asks, "How can his level be so high?"

Philia dodges a sword swipe in which Alberich then clashes with Kirito and he yells out, slyly, "None of you can stop me! Can't you see that?"

Kirito says, with a smirk, "No, you are blind as a bat! Now! Do it, Sinon!" Kirito then kicks Alberich out of the way and into the sights of Sinon and her bow.

" **Hale Bullet!** "

Sinon unleashes a rain of arrows on Alberich and he grunts as he is hit hard, but not significantly damage, however, it proves a mood point when Dai comes in for the kill.

" **Nebularaid Empress!** "

Dai then slams Alberich, hard, with the 22 hit Secret Ultimate Duel Wielding Sword Skill finisher and he yelps as his health drops down to the red in which his high level and stats are the only reason he hasn't lost all of his points and Alberich is slammed to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Asuna says, "It's over."

Alberich yells out, in disbelief, "No way! That's not fair! How could I lose?"

Haruka retorts, "Does the words 'we told you so' mean something to you loser?"

Alberich says, "How dare you? You dare to look down upon me like that? I will get my revenge and this world will belong to me!"

Usagi says, pointing her weapons at Alberich, "Not any time soon." Alberich then smirks as he throws the strange weapon that he teleported the player that he captured earlier away and on instinct, they dodge it giving Alberich the time to leap and run away.

Kirito says, "Hold it!" Alberich then brings up his menu and he vanishes in the stream of lights from a teleportation effect.

Klein says, "The bastard got away."

One of Alberich's associates shout out, "Boss, wait!" However, Alberich's associates are surrounded by everyone else and they had their weapons drawn on them.

Klein says, "You aren't getting away."

Alberich's associate responds, nervously, "Wait! We're sorry! We were only following the boss' orders."

Kirito says, "With what he could do to them, I think that's a pretty good reason. What they did was wrong, but something tells me that Alberich isn't the kind of guy to take insubordination too easily."

Taichi says, "No joke, bro."

Just then the whole area starts to shake and Klein says, shocked, "Another earthquake? This is nuts!"

Mamoru says, "I don't like this. These earthquakes may mean that SAO is still quite unstable."

Kirito says, "Yeah, I'm going to have to agree, Mamoru."

Klein says, pointing to Alberich's associates, "What should we do with these guys? They are part of that guy's group."

Haruka says, cracking her knuckles, "I have an idea. Let's get them back to Arc Sofia."

Hino says, with a smirk, "I almost feel sorry for them."

Taichi says, with a grin, "Almost." The associates of Alberich whimper in fear in which they wonder what they are going to do with them.

 _ **January 29, 2025, SAO, Unknown Area**_

Within an unknown area of SAO, Alberich growls in anger as a dark portal is in front of them.

Alberich says, angrily, "They will pay for making fools out of me especially Kayaba's wretched princess and the Black Swordsman!"

A dark voice, a female one, from the portal says, **"Don't be a fool, Alberich. While you have overwhelming high level and such, you won't beat them as their performance has shown! They have experience in this world…Experience that you don't have! This is no ordinary game! This place has become a war for survival in which this group is 'combat veterans' in! They have two years of experience while you have barely three months in which you have done nothing, but scheme and snuck around like a snake!"**

Alberich says, angrily, "How dare you…?!" However, he yelps in fear as shadows from the dark portal and an overwhelming sinister presence nearly engulfs him.

The dark female voice retorts, **"I dare because you know that I have the strength to do so, Alberich! You need me more than I need you! And if you want revenge, you are going to shut up and listen! Our last choice in 'allies' was poor because they were weak! While they were part of the 'front-lines' of the death game, they left a long time ago and have been just focus on their own power while players like the Black Swordsman kept going forward and becoming elite players. The only way to beat them is to use people that close to them in that regard and are ruthless without any hesitation to kill unlike them. And I know the perfect 'associates' for us."**

Alberich asks, plainly, "Who?"

Just then a male voice says, slyly, "He means us, your majesty." Alberich turns to see three players dressed in the garb of none other than Laughing Coffin with one of having a skull mask with red eyes over his face, another having what looks like a sack with eyeholes in it, and the third is none other than the leader of Laughing Coffin: PoH.

The dark female voice says, with an evil sly tone, **"This is Laughing Coffin, the murder guild. They were infamous is SAO for the hundreds of player deaths that they had caused and the elite players of the game took out their organization in which their leader was the only one to get away. I managed to release his top lieutenants, Johnny Black and Red-Eyed XaXa, from Black Iron Palace's prison. They also have a hatred for the Black Swordsman and that Meatball Head that the players praise as the 'White Valkyrie'."**

Alberich says, with a wicked smile, "I think that we can come to an agreement." The three members of Laughing Coffin give evil grins as the evil alliance moves forward with their plans against our heroes and heroines.

 _ **January 29, 2025, SAO, Secret Lab**_

Within a secret lab within SAO, Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Leafa, Sinon, Philia, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, Akari, the Digital Knights, and the two Digimon partners are leading a raid party into the lab where the only person there surrenders without a fight.

Klein says, "That's all? These guys are too soft."

Kirito says, "Remember, they haven't been in SAO as long as we have Klein."

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun, we managed to free the captured players and the others are escorting back to Arc Sofia."

Usagi says, "That's good. I'm just glad that they are safe."

Leafa asks, pointing to the member of Alberich's group in the lab, "What about him?"

Haruka says, grabbing him by the collar, "Yes, what should we do with you? I think that your friend over there told you what I did to him."

Klein says, with a sly grin, "It is best that you tell her what you want to know. I don't think that you would like to experience when you get hit in town WITHOUT pain absorbers. You won't lose any health, so, you won't die, but it will hurt forever."

Akari says, with a winch, "Yeah, it was painful."

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "It was the reason that we covered Yui and Firefly-chan's eyes, Akari."

Haruka tells the man, with a stern glare, "It is time to talk, pal! Who is your leader? Who is he really? His real name now or you are going to wish that I beat you to death!"

Alberich's associate responds, fearfully, "Okay! Okay! His name is…Sugou Nobuyuki!"

There are gasps, especially from Usagi and Asuna, and Makoto asks, shocked, "Wait! You mean the head of RCT Progress?"

Kirito asks, surprised, "You know him?"

Mizuno responds, "Not personally. We know for a fact that he is the Full-Dive division of RCT and second only to Kayaba when it comes to the Full-Dive system."

Usagi says, putting her hand on her forehead, "If only that only what he was…"

Asuna asks Usagi, "You know him, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi tells Asuna, "That's my question."

Hino says, "Something tells me that he doesn't bring up good memories."

Usagi says, "No, he doesn't. I knew him when I was younger. When I visited my u-Kayaba at times, I also meant him. He hides his true personality from the world. He seems to be a nice guy, but in reality, he is the worst kind of scum in the world. He is greedy and he would do anything to 'get on top' no matter how amoral it is."

Asuna says, with a plain tone, "That's Sugou-san. He is a really good actor in which my father and mother are fooled, but my brother and I were never fooled about him. He is the most sinister individual in the world and he blames others for his own problems. He looks down on others because he thinks that they are 'below' him or 'beneath' him in which he feels that everyone else is inferno and should bow down to his 'superiority'."

Usagi says, with a nod, "He also jealous of Kayaba for the fact that he developed the Full-Dive first and became renowned for it. The jerk was always jealous of his success and would love nothing better than to show him up despite how wrong his attempt is and how jealous is he. There was this young woman, Rinko, who went to the same college as Sugou and Kayaba and Sugou tried to 'court' her, but she loved Kayaba."

There are surprised looks on the faces of nearly everyone and Mamoru says, "Sugou-san believes that Kayaba takes everything away from him and would do anything to 'show him up' no matter if it is legal or illegal."

Dai says, "He sounds like a villain to the ultimate."

Usagi says, with a nod, "He is the worst kind of nightmare, but he is also a coward and wimp, too."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "He can't take a little scratch without cringing in fear."

Haruka says, plainly, "Wimp."

Lisbeth asks, "So, what was that guy doing here?"

Sam says, "We should explore and find out."

The group takes a bit of time to explore the virtual lab and Mizuno says, pointing to something, "There, everyone!" In front of them, there was a console like the system console that Asuna, Kirito, and Usagi had seen in the hidden dungeon at the Town of Beginnings.

Kirito says, "It looks like the one that we found in the Town of Beginnings."

Usagi tells Mizuno, "Can you help me?"

Mizuno says, with a nod, "Yes, I can." Usagi and Mizuno then access the console in which Mizuno uses a special program that she downloaded into her avatar to process the information causing Mizuno to gasp in shock.

Minako asks, "What's wrong?"

Mizuno says, horrified, "This is horrible! Sugou has been performing experiments that I can only conclude that involves mind control!"

There are gasps of shock and Yamato asks, stunned, "Mind control?"

Mizuno says, with a nod, "From what I can figure based on this data, I can only conclude this. He was focused on the emotional data of the players for one thing and there is a lot of other stuff that I can only believe that he is researching mind control technology."

Lisbeth says, disgusted, "That's sick!"

Sam says, with a serious tone, "And it could be the reason why the captured players don't remember anything."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Do you think…?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. Sugou doesn't care how he 'gets to the top' and his sick mind would invest in something so horrible."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "I agree with Usagi-chan."

Kirito looks over the data and he says, "Hold up! These dates…The dates that these 'experiments' relate to certain days with Strea like the day that we met Strea and the day that Strea found that top level food item."

Mizuno says, looking over the data that Kirito is looking at, "Yes, you're right, Kirito."

Hino says, "It shows that Strea must be exactly like Yui. She has been handling the negative emotions of the players, but I think that when they were released due to the tampering, she couldn't handle them and had to do the same thing as you and take a 'physical form' in order not to completely break down."

Kirito says, "And like Yui found us, Strea must have been focused on the information that she about Usagi and I at the time that she 'came down' to Arc Sofia."

Mizuno says, "I've downloaded the information and it will be downloaded to a server where the Scouts and Mamoru have our real bodies. We can use for evidence against Alberich or Sugou when we get back."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good. Now, let's get rid of this trash." Soon after, with Mizuno's and Kirito's help, Usagi makes sure that the data was deleted and completely irretrievable.

Haruka says, "Good riddance."

Kirito says, "Until we capture Sugou, this isn't over yet."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Good point, big brother."

Klein asks, "So, what do you want to do about this facility?" 

Kirito says, "Leave it, Klein. With the data completely gone, it is no use to Alberich anymore. We won't need to worry about it."

Asuna says, "Our main focus is Alberich…Sugou himself."

Mamoru says, "However, there is plenty that's bothering me."

Usagi asks Mamoru, "What is it?"

Setsuna says, "There seems to be an 'outside player' influencing events in this world. Remember, based on what Sugou's associates told us, he planned to wait for the game to end and use the tampering that he did to the router to kidnap enough logging out players in order to transfer them to ALO where he has a virtual lab at the core of that 'virtual world': The World Tree."

Haruka says, "I had a feeling that there was something up with that place being a copy of SAO."

Setsuna says, with a nod, "And now, we know. Sugou created the perfect cover for his horrible plans by putting the lab within the game and using the players as the perfect cover in which who would suspect that illegal and amoral experiments are happening in the 'safest VRMMO' that's nothing like SAO. And since these players are SAO victims, he can pin the blame on Kayaba in which no one would suspect someone as 'respectable' as him."

Asuna says, with a sneer, "I thought that Sugou was scum, but I could never have imagined that he is…"

Usagi tells Asuna, with a sigh, "I never thought that someone like this could ever happen, Asuna. Sometimes, we can't truly believe what people are capable of."

Asuna says, with a nod, "You're right, Usagi-chan."

Leafa's right hand turns into a fist and Kirito asks her, "Are you okay, Sugu?"

Leafa responds, with a sigh, "I wish that I was big brother. It is the dream of a lot of players in ALO to get to the top of the World Tree, meet the Fairy King Oberon, and become an ALF, a true fairy. To fly as high as you want with no restrictions…to find out that it was nothing, but a lie…"

Kirito tells Leafa, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Sugu. He won't get away with this. Alberich…Sugou will get what he deserves."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Taichi says, "Let's regroup back at Arc Sofia and plan for our next move." The others nod their heads in agreement and the group heads out in which Kirito looks at Leafa in which he knows that Leafa's dream in ALO have been shattered by what they have learned.

On the way, Usagi asks, "So, you think that there is an 'outside force' at work?"

Mamoru says, "It seems so, love. Sugou wanted to wait until the game was cleared in which he figured that there would be enough survivors for his sick experiments, but some 'outside force' influenced him to perform these experiments which resulted in him getting trapped in SAO along with you."

Kirito says, "And I've also got a bad feeling that's whatever or whoever influenced Sugou wanted this to happen."

Usagi asks, confused, "Why?"

Sam says, "That's just another reason to get out of here, Usagi. I'm getting a real bad feeling that there is more to SAO than what we thought."

Yamato says, "That's what we are all afraid of, Sam." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement in which the group heads out to get back to Arc Sofia to regroup and plain their next move.

 _ **January 30, 2025, Floor 97, Dungeon**_

Inside of the dungeon area, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Sinon, Philia, Asuna, Dai, Akari, Leafa, Taichi, Haruka, and Hino with Veemon and Gatomon walking by their Digidestined partners as they explore the dungeon area to find the boss' chamber and any sign of Alberich AKA Sugou Nobuyuki to capture him and keep him contained to make sure that he doesn't cause any more trouble with his amoral mind control experiments.

Just they hear a moan of a female human and Gatomon asks, "What was that?"

Akari asks, "What is it, Gatomon?"

Gatomon says, "I heard someone. It sounded like a human woman."

Sinon says, "There are no players beyond where we are as far as we know."

Just then the female moan is heard again and Dai says, "Someone is here."

Taichi says, with a serious tone, "Let's go!"

The group head over to the source of the voice where they see Strea collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain, and Asuna says, amazed, "It's Strea!"

Leafa says, "It looks like she is in pain."

Mamoru says, "Must be from errors that her data has been experiencing from chaotic human emotions that got into her."

Just then they see a monster targeting her and Usagi says, "She's in trouble!" Without any words needs to be said, they rush and quickly dispatch the monster.

Strea says, weakly, "Kirito…Usagi…"

Kirito asks, "Strea, are you okay?"

Strea responds, "Kirito, why are you and your friends helping me?"

Usagi asks, "Why? What kind of question is that Strea?"

Strea says, "You have to realize the truth about me."

Kirito tells Strea, "It doesn't matter, Strea. You are still our friend."

Strea says, "But you also want to escape this world too. You can't have both. You need to choose."

Kirito tells Strea, "There is always another way, Strea."

Strea says, "There is no other way if you want to leave this world, Kirito. And I need to stop and you know the reason why." Strea then goes through her menu and teleports away before anyone could stop her.

Asuna says, concerned, "Strea…"

Haruka says, with a sigh, "This makes things more difficult. Dumpling, you and Kirito were right about her."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Haruka says, "I think that Strea is driven by the primal need of all beings to live. You can't just 'program' that."

Hino says, with a nod, "I believe that she is right. I think that Strea is half being driven by her programming and even if she doesn't realize it, her need to survive."

Sam says, nodding his head, "I agree. Strea is just like Yui in which she has become something similar to what Yui is now."

Haruka says, "However, the thing is this: In order to free everyone from this horror, we need to complete the game, but when we complete the game, you know what will most likely happen to Strea."

Asuna asks, "Is there anything that we can do?"

Kirito tells Asuna, "There has to be Asuna. I know there is a way."

Dai says, "I agree, bro. There is always a way. I learned that as Digidestined."

Veemon says, excitedly, "Davis is right!"

Gatomon says, with a smile, "I've got to admit that I agree with him."

Mamoru says, "For now, let's find the boss' chamber." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head out to continue through the maze area to find the boss' chamber for this floor.

 _ **January 31, 2025, Floor 98**_

On Floor 98, Kirito, Usagi, Lisbeth, and many other players including friends of the three players mentioned are looking at three towers in front of them with the pathway to the center tower blocked.

Usagi asks, "Huh? There is no field?"

Mizuno says, "It does make sense. Each floor gets smaller as we go up towards the top. The bottom area had the largest floors while the floors higher up are shorter and shorter."

Kirito says, "Yeah, it does make sense, Usagi. The final floor will only have the Ruby Palace most likely. It looks like from now on, there are no more field areas just dungeons that we have to get through."

Asuna says, "It would seem so, Kirito-kun. By the looks of it, the center tower may be the one containing the boss chamber since it is the only one blocked."

Mamoru says, "And we will have to get through the 'trials' of the other two towers to open the one in the center."

Kirito says, "We should head back to Arc Sofia to rest and prepare to explore this floor." The others nod their heads in agreement and they start to head back to Arc Sofia via the teleport gate on their floor in which Leafa can't help to look up towards the ceiling before joining them.

 _ **February 2, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Within one of the rooms within Agil's inn and shop, Hino is mediating and she is sweating as images of a group of players defeating a dragon boss monster, Alberich, Laughing Coffin, and she then sees Heathcliff fighting against a mysterious Eternal level Sailor Soldier wielding Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords in an intense fight in which at one point, Heathcliff impales this Sailor Soldier with his sword causing Sailor Moon and Kirito to scream out in horror causing Hino to snap out of her vision causing her to breathe heavily.

Just then Hino hears a knocking on the door and Tomoe's voice calls out, "Hino, it's me."

Hino says, weakly, "Come in." Tomoe opens the door and enters the room, due to the fact that Tomoe is in the same guild as Hino, in which Tomoe becomes concern at Hino's face.

Tomoe asks, concerned, "What happened?"

Hino responds, "It's nothing, Firefly."

Tomoe asks, concerned, "Are you sure?"

Hino says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, I am." Tomoe doesn't think so, but she decides not to press it for the time being.

Tomoe tells Hino, "Okay, but please be careful. We have a boss fight today."

Hino responds, "Don't worry, I'll just fine. Tell Meatball Head and her 'game brother' that I will be down shortly." Tomoe nods her head as she closes the door, Hino thinks to herself, _"I wish that I was as confident as I sounded if I did sound confident at all. However, those visions, they were so strong that I didn't need the Sacred Fire back home to see them. Something…Something horrible is going to happen at this boss raid, I know it. And it is going to lead to a fight…A fight that I think that we can't stop. A fight that was made centuries ago, but I don't get it, however, I know it to be true! However, who was that Sailor Soldier? I know that my vision showed me the Ruby Palace, the final floor of Aincrad, and I saw us expect for…Wait! Could it be…?"_ Hino takes a deep breath and gathers her supplies and equipment as she prepares to join the others on the boss raid.

 _ **February 2, 2025, Floor 98, Dungeon**_

Within Floor 98, we find a large group of players, including our heroes and heroines, assembled together in front of a familiar set of door: The doors to the boss' chamber of this floor.

Asuna tells everyone, "Everyone, we must be careful. As you already know, we have no information on the boss and it is most likely that these last three floors are designed that way."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "All we know is that this boss is 'The Kaiser Dragon' and like other dragon monsters, it has a breathe attack. From the experience in the past that we have gained, we designed our attack plan based on dragon and dragon boss monsters, but we must be ready for anything. These are the last bosses and it means that they will be the toughest of them all."

The other players nod their heads in agreement and Asuna says, "We have come so far and now, we are finally close to our freedom. Let's win and go home alive." The other players nod their heads in unison and they enter the room where they find the boss monster, The Kaiser Dragon, a blue-white scaled dragon, in front of them and they charge in as they battle with an attack plan based on their past experience with dragon and dragon boss monsters. The battle was real tough and plenty of players dropped to the red zone of their health. However, Kirito lands the final blow with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, and the dragon boss monster shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

As the classic 'Congratulations' sign appears to show that they have defeated the boss monster, the group of players celebrate and Dai says, "Wow! What a fight!"

Takashi says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Leafa says, with a smile, "But we did it, big brother!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "We did."

Just then a male voice calls out, "Not just yet!" Everyone whips to the sound of the voice to see none other than Alberich walking towards them and he says, with a sly smile, "Well, we meet again, Kirito."

Usagi says, with a sneer, "Not long enough, Alberich…Or should I say, Sugou!"

Alberich's eyes widen and he then says, giving a wicked smile, "I see! I see! Those weaklings talked, huh? I'm not surprised those idiots couldn't keep their mouths shut!"

Asuna says, with a glare, "It is you, Sugou."

Alberich says, with a wicked smile, "It is wonderful to see you, my lovely Asuna."

Usagi says, "I think that Asuna and I can agree that we aren't glad that we are seeing you again, Sugou."

Alberich says, with a sinister smile, "Ooh, I see that Kayaba's little princess has grown a backbone or what you would like to make us believe. Deep down, you are still the goofy little Meatball Head that's scared of her own shadow."

Usagi responds, in a strong tone that was unlike her before SAO, "You want to find out if that's true?"

Alberich replies, in a mocking tone, "Ooh, I'm so frightened! Whatever will I do!"

Haruka asks, with a dangerous glare, "Can I please hurt him?"

Alberich says, with a nasty smirk, "As I expected from friends of Kayaba's little Meatball Head princess…Such barbarians."

Makoto retorts, annoyed, "Hey!"

Taichi shouts out, "You commit such horrible experiments on innocent players and you call us, barbarians? You have got a screw loose buddy!"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "That's what I have known for years, Taichi."

Alberich says, with a scoff, "I'm not surprised that such an inferior mind couldn't get the true majesty of my research."

Sam yells out, strongly, "What kind of 'majesty' is there in mind control research? You are talking about people's hearts and minds, you sicko!"

Alberich says, "As I said, such no brainers can't comprehend the true majesty of my work and I shall enlighten you. For example, war is terrible and no matter how trained a soldier is, there is that fear of death and they are unable to move. But what if those soldiers are filled with joy instead of fear? They would be able accomplish any kind of mission and that's the perfect kind of soldier for any military. And there are plenty of companies that are interested in this research, but I couldn't do that research back in the real world."

Yamato says, "And for good reason, you monster!"

Alberich says, ignoring Yamato, "However, I found the perfect test subjects on the day of November Six over two years ago."

Kirito says, plainly, "Us."

Alberich yells out, excitedly, "Yes, the 'SAO Incident'! Kayaba had given me the perfect test subjects, but I couldn't get to them for obvious reasons."

Hino says, "Yeah, we already know what you did. You tampered with the router in order to capture as many of the survivors as possible when the game ends and transfer them to ALO, which is based on SAO."

Alberich's eyes widen at Hino's remark and Haruka says, with a sly smirk, "Sorry, but that your plan for that is a major flop. Before we got here, we informed the head of the SAO Incident Task Force of the VR Division of the Japanese Ministry. He has already fixed your 'tampering' by now since it has been close to three months since you started all the havoc in this world with your tampering to get the players."

Alberich yells out, stunned, "What?"

Makoto says, with a smirk, "Too bad loser."

Alberich gets a sneer, but he then smirks and he says, "Well, it seems like you have some brains after all. It didn't matter when I came to this world accidently. I was getting tired of waiting and I had gotten some information that got me concerned that you might not make it after all."

There are looks of surprise and Kirito asks, "What do you mean?"

Alberich responds, "No one that you need to get concern about since I really didn't know, but their information seemed reliable and I had thought about that possibility. After my work with the route, I had developed a 'backup plan' just in case in order to get what I wanted for this world. However, somehow, my experiment caused me to get stuck in this world and I panicked since who wanted to be trapped in this 'death game'! But thanks to the 'gift' that I inherited from when RCT Progress took everything from Argus, I found that this accident was very fortunate."

Kirito says, "You are talking about the developer or administrate account from the others that helped Kayaba create this game before the retail edition of SAO was sent out into the world."

Alberich replies, with a nod, "Correct, Kirito. It is called a 'super account' and it gives me 'special help' so to speak, Kirito. Thanks to it, I will gain control of this world and use it until my research, in which I have to start again thanks to your interference, is complete and then I will complete the game thanks to the overwhelming stats that I have gained through it. I will become the hero that ended this 'death game' and I will be famous!"

Hino responds, "Wrong asshole! We have all the evidence of your wrong doings in here and when we complete the game, we are going to make sure that everyone knows what you have done!"

Alberich says, with a smirk, "Ah, so you made a copy of my research to use against me, huh? However, you won't get the chance since you are going to die here."

Kirito asks, "Do you think that you can take us on yourself? While you were gloating, the other players have already recovered and since they have heard what you said, do you really think that all of us will let you get away with it? Do you really think that even your overwhelming level and stats will let you beat all of us?"

Alberich responds, with a sinister smile, "You are a real fool. I only revealed myself because I KNOW that I can and I'm going to do it like this!" Alberich then brings up a menu, pushes a few buttons, and most of the others then collapse to the ground as they are hit with a paralyzing condition thanks to Alberich's administrative privileges, but he is shocked to find that Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, and Akari aren't inflicted at all causing him to yelp, "What? How?"

Minako says, excitedly, "Hey, it worked!"

Makoto says, with a grin, "Sorry, loser, but you have to remember, we weren't trapped here like the others. We are in special pods based on the NervGear and our avatars include 'special programs' that our blue haired girlfriend made up…including a special one known as 'anti-GM firewall' making all SAO GM 'privileges' useless against us."

Alberich says, shocked, "Impossible!"

Philia says, looking at Dai and Akari, "But…Dai…Akari…"

Dai responds, looking over his own avatar, "Got me, Philia." Just then Dai and Akari remember what happened with AI versions of Namine and Roxas and can't help to wonder if that had anything to do with it.

Alberich says, looking at Usagi, "But her…"

Kirito then shouts out, "Usagi, you have GM privileges close to equal to Kayaba! That's what protecting you! Use them to strip Sugou of his super account since your privileges are at a higher administrative level! Do it now!"

Alberich gasps in shock and surprise and Usagi responds, with a nod, "Right!"

Usagi activates her GM menus, but Alberich responds, working faster, "Not so fast!" In a bright flash of a teleportation effect, a creature that looks like Kayaba's GM avatar on the first day of SAO appears in front of everyone.

Minako asks, "What is that?"

Usagi says, stunned, "But that's not possible."

Kirito says, shocked, "Kayaba's GM avatar that he used…on the first day of SAO…"

Alberich says, "It is? Interesting. From what information I have just gained, this is supposed to be the last boss of the game."

Dai asks, "Wait! It is? I thought that Kayaba was the last boss, isn't he?"

Mamoru says, "Most likely, he was going to ditch his player avatar and take on that form when the players came to confront him on the last floor."

Alberich says, "Well, it is the last boss that you are going to face!" Soon after, The Hollow Avatar, Kayaba's empty GM avatar, moves in and attacks Usagi and the others focusing its attacks on Usagi herself.

Usagi yelps out, "A little help here!"

Hino says, "Damn it! It is focusing its attacks on Meatball Head to prevent her from using her GM privileges!"

Dai says, "We've got to cover her!"

Gatomon says, "Let us help!"

Akari says, "Sorry, Gatomon, but there is no time!" Immediately, Mamoru, the other Sailor Scouts, Dai, and Akari try their best to keep Hollow Avatar off Usagi to allow her to use her GM privileges to strip Alberich of his administrative privileges, but the Hollow Avatar is quite powerful and they can't give Usagi the time that she needs to work her menu to do so.

On the meanwhile, the others, who are still paralyzed can only watch what is going on, look at Alberich as he says, with a snort, "I guess that I'm going to get rid of you before I can take care of them." Alberich snaps his fingers and the three members of Laughing Coffin come out of the shadows much to the others' shock.

Klein says, stunned, "It can't be…"

Kirito says, "Laughing Coffin…"

Philia asks, seeing PoH, "But how?"

Kirito responds, "Remember, the one that we saw in the Hollow Area was just the AI version, Philia. This is the real one. But I don't how Red-Eyed XaXa and Johnny Black are here?"

Klein says, "They should be…locked up Black Iron Palace…"

Alberich says, "You can thank me for that one." Alberich tells them, "Asuna is mine, but the rest of them are yours to do with as you please. However, I suggest that you hurry it up. I can freeze them for only a short before I have to do it again and it takes quite a few seconds."

Johnny Black says, "Oh, man! I wanted to toy with them more!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "We're not here for fun. We're here for payback."

PoH tells Kirito, "I've waited for this for a long time, you beater bastard."

Usagi sees what's happening and she shouts out, "No, Kirito! Everyone!" Usagi tries to break away from the Hollow Avatar, but it launches an attack that causes her to hit with a stun effect and forcing the others to protect her.

As the others watch helplessly, Asuna says, fearfully, "No, Kirito…"

Klein says, "Damn it…Can't move…"

Philia says, fearfully, "Kirito…"

PoH says, with a wicked smile, "Thanks to our new 'associate' over there. Our levels have been pumped up that only one hit and you are dead, Black Swordsman."

Kirito thinks in his mind, as he struggles to try to get free from his paralysis, _"Come on! Move! Move!"_ However, the leader of Laughing Coffin draws his weapon, the hatchet-like weapon known as Mate Chopper, and prepares to kill Kirito with one attack.

Asuna, Klein, Philia, and his other friends shout out in unison, in horror, "Kirito!"

Leafa shouts out, strongly, "No!" Leafa then gives off a slight green glow that's seemly not noticed, breaking her paralysis, and moving with incredible speed, she draws her sword and cuts off PoH's hand and arm containing his weapon causing it to turn into data particle while his weapon clatters to the floor causing him to leap back.

Johnny Black shouts out, "You wench!" Johnny Black then hits Leafa with a dagger causing her to lose HP, but the real damage is another paralyzing effect causing her to collapse to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Kirito shouts out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Red-Eyed XaXa goes over to her, taking out his estoc, and he says, "It seems like you care for this pointy-eared bitch."

Kirito yells out, angrily, "You scum! Don't you dare touch her!"

Red-Eyed XaXa responds, with an evil smile, "Touch her? No…I'm going to kill her since you care for her so much!" Red-Eyed XaXa then prepares to drive his estoc into Leafa's chest and kill her with one blow.

Kirito yells out, horrified, "No! No! NO! SUGU!" As Kirito struggles, in vein, to break free of the paralyzing effect on him, Leafa gasps as she sees her life flash before her eyes as Red-Eyed XaXa prepares to impale her causing time to seemly slow down, but then Aaron, who also somehow broke free, sneak attacks Johnny Black with a bash to his face, knocking him down, and tackles XaXa, who throws Aaron away and impales him in the chest with his estoc.

Everyone gasps in shock and Leafa shouts out, "No, Aaron!"

As his HP goes down to zero, Aaron says, with a smirk, "I guess that I'm not going to see my sis after all. She is really going to be pissed."

Leafa says, weakly, "Aaron…" When Aaron's HP hits zero, XaXa throws him to the ground by Leafa and he starts to glow as his avatar starts to fade away.

Aaron says, with a grin, "I don't regret what I did, Leafa. You are the sister to Kirito, the Black Swordsman, and I think…I know that you will be a hero. You are a braver person than I could ever be. Please tell my sister that I'm sorry…that I couldn't tell her…about SAO…and help your brother…save my comrades…and everyone…I know that you can…" Soon after, Aaron's avatar shatters into hundreds of data polygons and everyone, minus Alberich and Laughing Coffin, gasp in pure horror and disbelief.

Horrified at seeing a guild mate die, Asuna says, weakly, "No…No, Aaron…"

Usagi thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Kami, no! Please, no!"_ Within Leafa's mind, pure horror and disbelief at what just happened causes images to scream through her mind as she remembers Aaron and her time with him into the day that SAO started, seeing her brother in the hospital, the bodies of those SAO victims that died in hospital where Kirito's body is lying right now, the friends and families of the SAO victims that died, and then she is seeing images of something else: The end of the Silver Millennium including the image of the body of Queen Serenity lying on a slab of marble from the ruins of the kingdom. Leafa is hit with a tidal wave of pain, horror, sadness, and more that causes something deep within her to break.

Leafa sheds tears and she screams out, in pure terror and horror, "No…No…NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Leafa's body then blazes with a powerful green and then rainbow colored aura that creates a massive storm as her form floats to her feet causing everyone to be shocked and surprised.

Alberich shouts out, "What?! What is this?!" Just then Alberich and Laughing Coffin members scream out as they are violently flung into the walls of the boss' chamber with such force that it stuns them while Hollow Avatar is also hit with the same force that slams it into the wall causing such massive damage to it that it shatters into data polygons upon impact.

Haruka shouts out, "What power!" On the meanwhile, the immense power that Leafa gives off causes the paralyzed players to regain their mobility.

Klein says, "Hey, I can move!"

Philia says, "Me too!"

Usagi shouts out, shocked, "Leafa!"

Minako asks, "What's happening to her?"

Hino says, shocked, "She has just unleashed an incredible power! I…I never felt anything before! Galaxia wouldn't even come close to this kind of power! It's…It's astrological!"

Setsuna thinks in her mind, looking at Leafa, _"This is what I feared the most! Leafa is HER! Somehow, he knew! Kayaba knew that Leafa is HER! And now, he has gotten what he wanted the most! I fear that the battle that I most dreaded will come to past now! And I know that Queen Serenity is feeling this!"_

 _ **February 2, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

As if to prove Setsuna right, we find the spirit of Queen Serenity within the hidden rebuilt Moon Kingdom as she 'senses' something from Earth and it causes her to fall to her knees with tears in her eyes.

Queen Serenity says, solemnly, "Oh no…It's happened…She has awoken…But only to experience such pain once more. Why, Heathcliff? Why must you do this to her and Serenity after you have caused her so much pain and agony? Out of all beings in the universe, she deserved to have peace. All this…for Etherion."

 _ **February 2, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Inside of the Juuban District, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Neo Moon, and Sailor Galaxia look out into the city as they, too, sense something.

Sailor Galaxia asks, "Do you feel that?"

Sailor Nebula says, "I do, Galaxia-dono."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, with a gasp, "Do you think…?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Yes, it has begun."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a concerned tone, "I see…"

Sailor Galaxia says, "To be burdened by such power and having a painful history…She deserved a chance at peace…"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Yes, she does, but it seems like HE couldn't let it go. I will never forgive him for what he has done to Serena and her family in these two lifetimes. However, I hate to say, but SHE will be necessary for what's to come."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Do we really need her after she is about to go through?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a sigh, "I know, Neo Moon. However, she would choose to reaccept her power and her destiny because she forged it so long ago."

Sailor Neo Moon says, weakly, "Auntie…"

 _ **February 2, 2025, Floor 98, Boss Chamber**_

Back within the boss chamber of Floor 98, Leafa stops glowing and she collapses to the ground in which the others run over to her.

Kirito says, in a panic, "Sugu?! Sugu!" As Kirito takes the unconscious Leafa into his arms, the others surround them.

Asuna asks, "How is she Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Well, she has lost any major health and she has no stasis conditions. She is just unconscious from a horrible shock."

Lisbeth asks, "What was that all about? What was that…energy wave she just unleashed?"

Haruka says, "I felt an immense power coming from her."

Tomoe asks, "An immense power?"

Hino says, with a plain tone, "A huge power…Like nothing that I ever felt before…yet it also felt…familiar…"

Philia asks, curiously, "Familiar?"

Haruka looks at Setsuna, sees the look of concern on her face, and Haruka tells Setsuna, "You know something, don't you?" Everyone looks at Setsuna, but they don't notice that Alberich is getting up and using his menu.

Tomoe asks, "Do you?"

Setsuna says, "I kept hoping against hope that what I theorized wasn't the case, but I fear that one of the objectives of SAO was to get Leafa into it."

There are gasp and Minako asks, "What are you talking about?"

But then Haruka, Hino, Kirito, and Usagi 'sense' something and they turn to see Alberich with a strange black and dark violet short sword running towards them and he shouts out, "This is the end for you little witch! Now, you will pay for everything that your uncle took from me! Now, die!" He prepares to impale Usagi with the strange and no one is able to move to get her out of the way or protect her in time, but then Strea mysterious appears and gets impaled in the chest by it.

Kirito shouts out, shocked, "Strea!"

Strea says, with a smile, "It's over now."

Alberich doesn't notice a glow over his form that goes into Strea and he says, with a sneer, "Don't get in my way, woman! If that's how it is…!" He tries to use his 'super account', but the menu won't open in which he yells out, "What's going on? Why won't it open?"

Strea says, with a smile, "I've taken it away."

Alberich asks, "Taken it away?"

Haruka responds, "Strea has taken your 'super account' away from you baka."

Alberich gasps and he yells out, "No, you can't!"

Dai says, "She just did and I did this!" Dai then bashes Alberich in the face and knocking him to the ground while Strea collapses in which Kirito pulls out the weapon throwing it to the floor while three 'glows' are seen in which everyone looks to see the three Laughing Coffin members are gone.

Yamato says, "Laughing Coffin just bolted, but that's no surprise."

Asuna uses a healing crystal, but it doesn't work as Strea's HP continues to go down in which Asuna says, "It isn't working!"

Kirito says, "Why? Her HP keeps going down!"

Usagi says, "Hold on, Strea!"

Strea says, with a smile, "It's all right…I'm just glad that you and Kirito are okay, Usagi. However, I think that you would have found a way to beat him even without my help. You see, I know that you already know, but I am a Mental Health Program just like Yui."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "We thought so."

Strea says, "I have been monitoring the players and watching their despair, pain, and sorrow and could do nothing about it. I've watched Kirito and Usagi since their fight, but then it became dark and the next thing that I knew, I was here and all I knew was that I had to find Kirito and Usagi. As time went, I regained my memories and that I had to protect this world, but I didn't want you to die. Kirito…Usagi…Everyone…Thank you for being my friend…"

Usagi says, with tears in her eyes, "Strea, please don't say that! We already lost a fellow player! We can't lose a friend!" Just then a dark violet aura surrounds Strea and everyone, minus Kirito, who is holding Strea, leaps back.

Taichi shouts out, stunned, "Look out!"

Miyako asks, "What's happening to her?"

Asuna shouts out, "Kirito, look out! You are going to get swallowed too! Kirito-kun!" The dark aura around Strea then blasts Kirito back and Strea, her eyes completely blank, floats up into the sky and soon after, a 'form' engulfs her avatar before the 'form' is revealed to be the Hollow Avatar, the enemy that was fighting Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, Dai, and Akari earlier.

Makoto asks, "Hold up? Wasn't that thing just defeated?!"

Asuna asks, "Strea? Was Strea…?"

Usagi retorts, finishing for Asuna, "Absorbed by that thing?" Just then the avatar of the last boss glows before vanishing through a teleportation effect in which Usagi shouts out, "Wait! Strea!"

Akari says, "She…She's gone."

Dai asks, "What's going on?"

Takashi responds, "Wish I knew Davis." On the meanwhile, Alberich is trying to crawl away since his 'super account' privileges have been taken from him leaving him quite weaker against the others, but he was surrounded by other players including Agil and Klein.

Klein asks, with a sneer, "Where do you think that you are going?"

Agil says, with a deadly glare, "You aren't going to get away this time, pal. We have some payback to give to you for trying to kill us."

Alberich says, with a sneer, "Get out of my way, you no brainers! Don't you ever dare touch me!" However, he hears something and a hand grabs him by the neck in which Usagi is the only holding Alberich by the neck with a sword to his throat much to the surprise and shock of the others. Usagi is showing a look that wasn't like her back before the days of SAO: A look of pure rage in her eyes.

Hino asks, angrily, "Whoa! Meatball Head?"

Usagi says, in an uncharacteristic angered tone, "Give me one good reason…One good reason that I shouldn't ram my sword down your throat right now, Sugou!" With tears in her eyes, Usagi continues to say, with her uncharacteristic enraged tone, "You monstrous fiend! I've had it to here with your selfish and self-centered actions! They have gone too far this time! You really think that I'm the same little Meatball Head? You didn't think that spending two years in this horror after a person that I once loved and trusted like a second father betrayed me would change me?! You have helped those sickos, Laughing Coffin, murder a comrade, scar the heart of a friend, and now, Strea is suffering because your greedy and selfish actions! I just…I just can't take fiends like you anymore!" Usagi then raises her sword as if to swing a killing blow much to the shock and horror of the others in which Alberich squeals like the coward that he truly is.

Mamoru shouts out, shocked, "No!"

Kirito yells out, stunned, "Usagi, don't do it!"

Asuna shouts out, "Usagi-chan!" However, Usagi then lowers her sword and flings Alberich down to the ground.

Usagi says, weakly, "But I can't do it…even if it is scum like you. There has been too much killing already…Too much death…" Usagi then uses her GM privileges to paralyze Alberich, drops her sword, and she goes over to Mamoru and cries on her chest in which he hugs her comfortingly. Agil and Klein then force him up and drag the helpless Alberich away while Asuna sends a group of players to activate the teleport gate on Floor 99, the floor before the final floor, as the others try to get themselves together after this terrible event has hit them all.

 _ **February 2, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Agil's inn and shop in Arc Sofia, Kirito is walking down the stairs for the second story bedrooms into the main shop area where the others, minus Usagi and Leafa, are waiting for them.

Philia asks, "How is your sister, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "She is sleeping peacefully…for the moment." Kirito then slumps down in a chair and he says, banging his fist on the table, "I was afraid that this would happen. This is the reason that I warned Sugu not to make friends outside of our group."

Sam says, "You were afraid that if they died especially in front of Leafa's eyes that she would get the full totality of death in this world. She understood the risks, but she didn't completely understand the totality of true death in this world. And now, she knows since she has seen it from both sides now."

Silica says, weakly, "Leafa…"

Lisbeth says, with a weak smile, "She is a strong person, Silica. She will make it."

Kirito says, "She will, Liz. However, how deep her scars will run that I'm worried about. Sugu is a very 'sensitive' person despite being a strong willed one."

Haruka says, "Much like Dumpling."

Asuna asks Mamoru, "How is Usagi-chan?"

Mamoru says, with a sigh, "She is resting peacefully."

Hino asks, "What about that jerk?"

Asuna says, "He is behaving himself especially after Usagi stripped him of his items and the stats that he had gained from his 'super account'."

Mizuno says, "From what Yui told us, it was that account that saved Strea from being 'deleted'."

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "It is the only good thing that has come out of this. We may have a chance to save her still."

Mamoru says, "If she has been absorbed by the avatar that Kayaba prepared himself for the final battle on the final floor, she must be waiting there. We have to get through the floor before if we want to get to her."

Haruka tells Setsuna, glaring at her, "Before we do, you have some explaining to do." When everyone looks at Setsuna, Haruka tells her, in a demanding tone, "What do you know? There is more to this than you are telling."

Setsuna responds, "Only because they were just theories until recent evidence made me proved my theories true." Setsuna says, with a sigh, "Personally, I believed that everyone's safety was paramount, so, I wanted to make sure that clearing the game and getting our princess and everyone else out of the game took top priority."

Kirito says, "While I don't blame you for being that way and in fact, I feel the same way. However, I am not saying that what you did was completely right, Setsuna. If there is important information that may relate to any of us and it might prove vital to us no matter how small it is, you should say something." Kirito says, with a sigh, "However, I can't sure that you are completely wrong either and I can't say that I didn't do that kind of thing once before."

Asuna says, lowly, "Kirito-kun…"

Setsuna doesn't a say a word and she says, "Leafa also came from the Silver Millennium, same as us, because I know the power that she welds. It is a great and awesome power and in fact, Kayaba used that power long ago to create the original Aincrad, the one that this version in SAO is based upon." There are multiple gasps of shock and Setsuna says, with a solemn tone, "In fact, SAO and the Silver Millennium are greatly connected since Kayaba's betrayal of Leafa so long ago caused the downfall of the Silver Millennium by implanting the dark seeds that allowed Metallia to manipulate the people of Earth to allow her to attack the Silver Alliance and the Moon Kingdom."

More gasps came from the ground and Asuna asks, stunned, "Betrayal?"

Kirito then gains a serious look and Silica asks, "Kirito?"

When the others look at Kirito, he says, "Leafa believed that she also came from the Silver Millennium and she and Kayaba had some kind of 'connection'." Kirito then explains about what happened in the 'talk' that he and Usagi had with Leafa some days ago. When he is done, there are stunned looks from the others and Kirito says, with a solemn tone, "This is also what got me worried."

Haruka asks, looking at Setsuna, "Is it possible? Could…?"

Setsuna responds, "I believe so. I believe that one of the reasons that Kayaba started SAO was to force Leafa's hidden powers to awaken and it is also the reason that he lured her into SAO."

Philia asks, confused, "Lured her?"

Sinon says, plainly, "The NervGear that her friend had."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I figured that Kayaba had a hand in that."

Asuna asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean the commander…Kayaba found a way to keep a NervGear in the hands of one of Leafa's friends from the other side in order to lure her into SAO?"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I think…No, I KNOW so, Asuna. Kayaba knew that friend from Akiba was a friend of Sugu and gave her the perfect bait to lure her into SAO."

Hino says, realizing something, "And Kayaba got exactly what he wanted then. Leafa's hidden powers are awakening and Leafa must be…"

Haruka says, plainly and finishing for Hino, "One of us. Leafa is a Sailor Soldier that's starting to awaken."

There are more gasps and Silica asks, stunned, "Leafa-chan is a Sailor Scout?!"

Setsuna says, "Not just any Sailor Soldier. The Sailor Soldier that was once near and dear to Kayaba's own heart before he used and betrayed at the end of the Silver Millennium. And this is also one of the reasons behind the madness of SAO: He wants to finish the battle that they fought so long ago. The story of SAO started around ten centuries ago on the original Aincrad that he used her to constructor over one thousand years ago. It isn't for any sort of revenge and he doesn't care if he wins or loses. He just wants to finish that battle so long."

Kirito slams his fist into the table that makes a sound so loud that it surprises everyone and Kirito shouts out, angrily, "Are you saying that all this pain and all this suffering that Kayaba caused by trapping us in this nightmare was to force my sister to awaken her hidden powers?! That our misery…her sorrow and pain…Usagi's shattered heart…Everything was just so that he can force my sister to fight a stupid duel?!" Kirito, in his fury, lifts up the table and he throws it against the wall causing it to shatter while the protection fields protect the wall and causes a violet window with the words 'Immortal Object' to appear before vanishing quickly.

Agil says, nervously, "Hey, bro!"

Asuna hugs Kirito and she says, "Please Kirito-kun! Please calm down!"

Kirito says, after calming down, "I'm sorry, Asuna."

Silica says, nervously, "Kirito is scary when mad."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah, but it isn't like he doesn't have a good reason to be mad."

Haruka says, with a serious tone, "I'm in line with Kirito. This is beyond insane and beyond pissing me off!"

Setsuna responds, solemnly, "I understand and I know how you feel."

Kirito yells out, glaring at Setsuna, "How would you know how any of us feel about this?"

Setsuna responds, with a deadly glare, "It is because that I held her dying form in my arms before she died in the Silver Millennium!" There are multiple gasps of shock and Setsuna realized that she did some said something impulsively, which isn't like her, and she says, with a solemn sigh, "It is the worst memory of the Silver Millennium that I ever had. It is a memory engraved in my being for one thousand years and one that I never wished to see again. But I was just fooling myself."

Tomoe says, concerned, "Setsuna-mama…"

Setsuna gently pats Tomoe on the head and she then says, sternly, "However, it seems like Kayaba couldn't let it go. He has a question that he wants answered and the only way that he will get his answer is through the final battle. The battle that started it all must end it all: Him against Leafa. And before you say anything, the two of them forged this destiny with their actions in the past as well as the present. They are drawn to each other like moths to flames. Kayaba left a scar deep within the soul of Leafa and that part of her is now starting to completely awaken. When we get to the final floor, we will find Kayaba and those two will battle each other. And you know that there is nothing that you can do to stop your sister, Kirito. You know her all too well."

Kirito says, lowering his head, "Yeah, I do. When Sugu sets her mind to something, she stubbornly doesn't back down at all." Kirito asks, looking at Setsuna, "Her heart and soul are set on this battle, isn't she?"

Setsuna says, with a nod, "Yes, it is. As much I want to keep her back and as I hoped and prayed that she would never suffer again, history is doomed to repeat itself since I never learned from it. I had hoped against hope that it was too much of coincidence, but the day that SAO started, my hopes were mainly shattered, but I hoped to deny him part of what he wanted, however, it looks like the 'bond' between Leafa and Kayaba is too strong. My worst nightmare has come true: This horror tragedy from the Silver Millennium is repeating itself and the person that died in my arms filled with so much pain, regret, and sorrow has to suffer again at the hands of the one that betrayed her so long ago." Setsuna then gets up and she says, "I need some time alone." Setsuna then walks away and up the stairs towards the bedrooms in the combination inn and shop within Arc Sofia.

Tomoe says, concerned, "Setsuna-mama…"

Michiru tells Tomoe, with a warm smile, "She will be okay."

Haruka says, "She may be the 'ageless Guardian of Time', but she is all too human."

Hino says, with a plain tone, "I think that we sometimes forget that."

Silica asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Kirito says, with a determined tone, "We end this." When everyone looks at Kirito, he says, with a determined tone, "We save Strea and we find Kayaba and end this once for all…Our way. Kayaba made it a plan to fight my sister in some kind of 'grand finale battle', but it isn't going to happen the way that he wants it. I'm going to do whatever it takes to end in my way."

Asuna tells Kirito, "I'm with you, Kirito-kun."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "We have been with you up to now and you haven't steered us wrong yet."

Silica says, with a nod, "I'll help in any way that I can."

Philia says, "I will too, Kirito."

When the others nod their heads in agreement, Kirito says, with a smile, "Thank you, everyone."

Mamoru says, "For now, let's take a rest. We are going to need it. These are the final days of SAO and we are going to need all of our strength." The others nod their heads in agreement, but plenty of them have many worries about the next few days ahead for many reasons.

 _ **February 2, 2025, Floor 100, Ruby Palace**_

On the top floor of Aincrad, there is a ruby colored grand palace on top of a small grass 'lawn'. It is the Ruby Palace, the scene for the last 'boss battle' of SAO is supposed to take place and deep within the palace, there is a grand throne room of ruby and golden color where the Hollow Avatar, the avatar that Kayaba would have assumed if things went to his original plan and now contains Strea within itself, is floating there and waiting for the players to come and try to defeat it. However, hidden in the shadows behind a golden and ruby red throne on a large pedestal, there is a humanoid figure watching.

The figure says, in a familiar male voice, "This isn't exactly how it was supposed to go, but life never goes exactly to plan. How will you conquer this obstacle Kirito-kun and my darling Serenity? And Leafa…I can sense it now. The point of no return has been reached…and the true final battle of SAO will soon begin. It is time." As the figure comes out of the shadow, it is revealed to be none other than Akihiko Kayaba, in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff, himself with a smile on his face.

And that's the end of the chapter, everyone! The next chapter is the grand climax story and the final battles of it as well! Plenty of you may have an idea on what to expect, but you are going to have to read and find out! Also, plenty of you might be mad at what I did to Leafa in this chapter, but I'm sorry to say that it is necessary for the story plot and…SPOILER ALERT! What happened to Leafa in this and the second to last chapter of the story is going to be a vital plot point for the sequel that's still in development for the future, everyone. Anyway, please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	26. Final Battle Revelations

This is it, everyone! This is the chapter where the 'grand climax' of the story happens and while it isn't the final chapter, since there is an epilogue, the grand final battles of this story has come and plenty of you are going to have your questions answered in which many more questions might be made, folks! Now, before I would start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Assassin's Creed, Marvel universe, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Third Warning: Mature level violence and death in this chapter!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 26: Final Battle Revelations**

 _ **February 3, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Inside of Arc Sofia, we find Leafa sleeping inside of her bed, but she isn't sleeping comfortably as we can see a few tears in her eyes coming while the rest of our heroes and heroines, minus Leafa, are assembled together in which Usagi was told about what they discussed yesterday in the aftermath of what happened in the boss chamber of Floor 98.

Usagi asks, stunned, "Why?"

Kirito says, "I think what we theorized is correct, Usagi. However, only Kayaba can confirm what we have thought."

Setsuna tells Usagi, "Princess…"

Usagi responds, interrupting, "Don't, Setsuna. I understand and I have forgiven you for not telling me about Kayaba's 'connection' to me from the Silver Millennium. To be honest, your fears might have come true and I might have lost my mind."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Not with us by your side!"

Hino says, with a smile, "You had better believe it, Meatball Head."

Usagi smiles at Lisbeth and Hino and Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, if this is what Kayaba wants, I plan not to give it to him despite what Setsuna says that they have forged this 'destiny' through their own choices in these two lives. It doesn't mean that I can't choose to stop it."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "Same here. Kayaba has gotten his way too long. I say that enough is enough."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Agreed."

Setsuna tells Usagi, "However, do you really think that you can stop her is Leafa insists on following through with what believe and know what Kayaba wants?"

Usagi and Kirito become solemn and Usagi says, shaking her head, "No. I know that Kirito and I can't stop her at all. She is so strong willed and stubborn that she won't stop for any of us when she has really made up her mind."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "No kidding, Usagi."

Yamato says, "Anyway, there is also another problem to take care of."

Takashi asks, "What's that?"

Sam says, "Our 'guests' in our make-shift prison area especially Sugou."

Taichi says, "That's a problem. Even though he is trapped now, once the game is cleared, he will be back in the real world and nothing here will get 'posted'."

Miyako asks, shocked, "You mean after all of the horrible experiments that he has done to our fellow players won't get unpunished?"

Haruka says, with a smirk, "I wouldn't worry about that."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Makoto says, with a grin, "Remember what we said about informing about the 'higher ups' of the task force that was set up for help all of the victims of SAO and such? Well, we found plenty of related evidence that Sugou was there during the tampering and he arrogantly made sure to leave his 'MO' for someone that can look through it with a fine toothed comb. We didn't know what he was up to at the time, but now, we know completely and believe me, when the authorities find out this evidence, they aren't going to let him go so easily."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Since tampering with the SAO severs could have set off the NervGears, Sugou could be very well charged with reckless endangerment of our lives."

Klein says, "No joke that he should, Kirito!"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Got that right, Klein."

Hino says, with a smile and pointing to Mizuno, "And thanks to our little 'Soldier of Wisdom' making a copy of the evidence that will be downloaded to the server at the locations where our real bodies are, I don't think that VR division of the Ministry can ignore this."

Haruka says, with a wide smirk, "And something tells me that those back in the real world aren't taking what Sugou had done lying down."

Everyone looks at Haruka and Philia asks, "Why do you say that Haruka-san?"

Haruka responds, with a sly grin, "Call it 'women's intuition', Philia."

 _ **February 3, 2025, Tokyo, RCT Progress main building**_

Within the main headquarters building of RCT Progress, a division of RCT Industries that specialties in stuff especially Full-Dive related 'materials', Sailor Nebula and Sailor Neo Moon meet up with a man with short messy black hair, brown eyes with octagon glasses in front, and wearing a dark green business suit.

Sailor Nebula tells him, "Seijirou-dono, has there been any chance?"

The man responds, "Not a bit. It is like the same with those still trapped in SAO, but I'm willing to bet that he is going to be out soon."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Why do you figure that Seijirou-dono?"

The man, Seijirou Kikuoka, head of the 'SAO Case Victims Rescue Force' of the VR division of the Japanese ministry, responds, "They have reached the ninety-ninth floor just yesterday based on the limited data that we have gotten. Within a few days or so, they will be on the final floor and fighting the final battle."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "I see."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Do you think that he will be charged with anything?"

Seijirou responds, "Normally, all of the blame that goes on in SAO is being focused on Kayaba and Argus having to take the downfall of what happened…However, his tampering with the severs won't go unpunished. He endangered the lives of the surviving victims up to that point and this point even and reckless endangerment is a crime. With all of the evidence that you have pulled, we might not get him for even manslaughter, but most likely, we can get him for thousands of cases of reckless endangerment and with so many cases, I don't think that the public will have to worry about someone like him."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Good."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Wait! Manslaughter?"

Seijirou says, with a sigh, "Yesterday, after they had reached floor and defeated the boss or so it seemed, one of them…died."

The two Sailor Scouts gasp in shock and Sailor Neo Moon asks, "But how?"

Seijirou says, "We aren't fully sure, Sailor Neo Moon-san. With the limited information, we can't get a full picture of what's happening in there. Only those trapped in the game will have the answers. This is the first fatality from SAO in nearly three months. This could send the people into a panic again because after Floor 75, the rate of deaths plummeted to nothing for some reason which may include the people and tactics to fight and surviving in that world. When the people started to hear that the deaths from SAO had stopped, they were getting hopeful that soon that this nightmare will be over. If they hear that new deaths are coming from that, it will be a real damper on that especially with those family and friends of the remaining living SAO victims."

Sailor Nebula asks, "And you think that Sugou might be involved in this death?"

Seijirou says, "Not sure, Nebula-san. It is the reason that we are keeping quiet about this latest death for the moment and I fear that the last two floors and the final two boss fights are to go."

Sailor Neo Moon says, solemnly, "Yeah."

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Where is he?" Everyone then looks to see an elderly man with wrinkles and brown hair as well as wearing a brown business suit comes up.

Seijirou says, "Shouzou Yuuki-san, I didn't expect you here. I think that you have found out what we have found out."

The elderly man, none other than Shouzou Yuuki, Asuna's father, responds, "Indeed I have, Seijirou-san. How can he do this to my family and his own? Our families have been friends for a long time and I and the board have trusted him to run this division of the company and he does to us? And he especially endangered my beloved daughter's life!"

Seijirou says, in a calming tone, "Please sir, I may not understand how you feel, but the other families and friends of the other SAO victims do understand your feelings."

Shouzou responds, with a nod, "I know and that backstabbing man better hope that I don't unleash them to get their rightful justice that they deserve."

Seijirou says, "Sir, please. You know why we have to keep this information quiet."

Shouzou says, with a nod, "I know. He could have and still possibly have ruined this company just like Kayaba ruined Argus with what he has done."

Seijirou says, "I'll see what I can do. Your company's cooperation has been most appreciated, but I make no promises."

Shouzou says, "I understand, Seijirou-san."

Shouzou then spots the two Sailor Scouts, his eyes widen, and Seijirou says, "I see that you have met the two 'private detectives' that have helped us greatly in this 'affair'. They have become public names in the news for the past several months and more. This is Sailor Nebula and the one is Sailor Neo Moon, who was formally known as Sailor Mini-Moon."

Shouzou says, "Well, I thought that they were…"

Sailor Nebula responds, "Well, we wished that we could have stayed THAT way, Shouzou-dono."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sigh, "But you know why we are 'out of the shadows of the moonlight' now."

Shouzou says, with a nod of understanding, "Yes, my company knows that well. In fact, I must thank you for what you did at our main headquarters. If you didn't help, we would have lost many good lives."

Sailor Neo Moon responds, with a kind smile, "Just doing our job, Shouzou-san."

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "It is our duty to protect the people from evil monsters as we are fighting."

Seijirou says, "Anyway, sir, if you must know, the players have completed floor ninety-eight and they are moving onto floor ninety-nine now."

Shouzou asks, shocked, "What?"

Seijirou says, "The final battle inside of SAO is about to begin."

Shouzou says, with a nod, "I see."

Sailor Nebula tells Shouzou, "Believe in your daughter, Shouzou-san."

Shouzou says, with a sigh, "I wished that I had believed her about him, but I thought it was just the 'rebellious teen phase' like I went through in life. I should have trusted her and her brother."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "He had you fooled like Kayaba fooled everyone, Shouzou-san. It isn't your fault."

Shouzou says, with a plain tone, "Thank you, Neo Moon-san. However, I can't help to blame myself at my poor judge of character put my daughter and the company in danger."

Sailor Nebula says, "Justice will be served, Shouzou-san. All we can do now is to prepare for their return and you must believe that they will return."

Seijirou says, "Speaking of, we have a lot to prepare for their return and I've already started the preparations."

Shouzou looks at Seijirou and he says, "My company and I will cooperate in any way that we can."

Seijirou responds, "Thank you, Shouzou-san."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, kindly, "Forgive me for asking, but how long before ALO is back online?"

Shouzou says, with a sigh, "Thanks to the information that you have provided, the company has found the 'secret lab' that he has set up in what was supposed to be the goal for the first quest for our 'safe' VRMMO. We have been at this for over two weeks in which we were forced to completely shut down ALO in order to get it completely reworked. I don't know what we are going to tell all of the players."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "You will find a way to make this all right, Shouzou-san."

Shouzou says, with a smile, "Thank you, Neo-Moon-san."

Sailor Nebula says, "Anyway, we have important work to do."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a nod, "Right."

Seijirou says, nodding his head, "Agreed." The four of them then head off to do what they need to do to prepare for the return of the surviving SAO players from Sword Art Online and more.

 _ **February 3, 2025, Floor 100, Ruby Palace**_

At the top of Aincrad, Floor 100, which contains the Ruby Palace, the scene of the final battle, the latest boss raid group is in front of a teleport crystal looking up at the massive ruby red palace complex in front of them. They are looking quite haggard since Floor 99's dungeon was a succession of boss room chambers with boss type monsters until they get to the real boss monster of Floor 99, The Ruler of Deities, in which proved a very close fight since they fought one boss monster after another.

Kirito says, "We finally made it."

Asuna says, with a nod, "At last, Kirito-kun."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "It is about time."

Sinon says, "We may have gotten here, but our job isn't done yet."

Mamoru says, "Sinon is right. There is one more battle to face."

Usagi says, "The Hollow Avatar that has Strea trapped within it."

Kirito says, "That's right. Anyway, let's return and rest in Arc Sofia."

Dai says, "We are going to need it."

Akari says, with a nod, "You said it, Dai-kun."

As the group prepares to return, Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Hold on, Strea! We're coming!"_ As they prepare to use the crystal, which is acting as a teleport gate from the other floors on this floor, Usagi looks back towards the palace and plenty of the others notice.

Mamoru asks, "Is something wrong?"

Usagi responds, "He's there. I just know it."

Kirito tells Usagi, "And we'll be ready for him."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know Kirito." The group then uses the teleport crystal to return to Arc Sofia while they don't notice is that a sinister 'darkness' is watching them leave before vanishing seemly into thin air.

 _ **February 4, 2025, Floor 76, Arc Sofia**_

Back inside of Agil's shop and inn within Arc Sofia, all of our heroes and heroines, minus Leafa, are assembled and making their final preparations to assault Floor 100 and take on the final boss fight.

Klein tells Kirito, "I've just gotten back from my guild. They are equipped and ready to go."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's good, Klein."

Asuna says, "All members of the Knights of the Blood are ready to go, Kirito-kun."

Lisbeth says, "I've finished up a few final orders for armor and weapons for the day, so, the lead group is going to be at its peak when we fight this battle today."

Kirito says, with a nod of understanding, "We are going to need to be, Liz."

Usagi says, "This is it. I can't believe that it is finally happening."

Kirito says, "I know, Usagi. However, our mission is also important is that we need to save Strea."

Agil says, "It is kind of weird that we got a message saying that as many players as possible can participate in this battle instead of the typical boss raid group."

Kirito says, "It could be an error or it could have Kayaba's design, Agil. I think that he wanted to make the final fight a grand production. You have to remember what he said when I had exposed him on the seventy-fifth floor boss room."

Agil says, with a nod of his head, "That's a good point, Kirito."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "He has been kind of fan of 'grand stories' at times."

Mamoru says, "Well, the more players that we have behind us, the better. However, it doesn't mean that we are going to be victorious from sheer numbers. This boss is going to be the hardest of them all and what happened with Strea, we aren't sure what effects that it has on the final boss avatar that she is trapped in."

Kirito says, "Yeah, we know, Mamoru. However, we have to save Strea."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Then let's get going big brother." Everyone then looks to see Leafa coming down the stairs with a slight haggard look on her face.

Asuna says, amazed, "Leafa!"

Kirito asks, "What are you doing?"

Leafa responds, "What do you think big brother? I'm coming with you!"

Asuna says, "No!"

Leafa responds, with a stern tone, "Strea is my friend too and I'm not going to abandon her!"

Kirito asks, "Leafa…Sugu, you know?"

Leafa replies, with a nod, "Yeah, I do. Strea took damage from a strange weapon that Alberich asshole had and she then got absorbed into the avatar that was supposed to be the final boss."

There are gasps and Lisbeth asks, surprised, "How do you know that?"

Haruka asks, "Let me guess: A vision?"

Leafa says, "Basically."

Dai asks, looking at the Sailor Scouts, "That kind of things happens to you, too?"

Hino says, "To me, mainly, but the others get them once in a while and they aren't usually good things."

Kirito tells Leafa, "Sugu…"

Leafa responds, "Big brother, I already know that you and Usagi told them about what we discussed earlier. I already said that I need to confront Kayaba at the Ruby Palace. He has answers that I'm looking for…and I don't think that it is a battle that I can escape from because I already made the choice as I'm doing now. I'm coming with you to end this and save Strea."

Kirito gives a solemn sigh and he says, "We'll be moving out soon."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Thank you, big brother. I'll be back soon."

Leafa then leaves to get supplies for the final battle and when she is gone, Usagi says, solemnly, "We couldn't have stopped her."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know."

Setsuna says, "Something are inevitable, but not because of any 'pre-destined force'. The wills of Kayaba and Leafa are so powerful that the two of them coming together can't be stopped by any force."

Tomoe asks Setsuna, "How much do you really know about them?"

Setsuna responds, "It is no longer my place to say. You will find the answers in the final battle and once there, all will be revealed to you, but you will not like what you find at the end when you find the truth at the core of SAO including when it truly started and its true first victim." As Setsuna walks away, the others can't help to wonder about her words.

 _ **February 4, 2025, Floor 100, Ruby Palace**_

Within the Ruby Palace, all of the players that comprise the 'assault team' are assembled in front of the door to the final boss room within the Ruby Palace including our heroes and heroines and Asuna is in front of them with Yui by the side of her 'father' in which she insisted to come along with her 'parents' despite their insistences that it is too danger, but they decided to allow her to stay with them as long as she remains out of the fight since she no longer has the majority of her administrate privileges of her own.

Asuna says, "Everyone, this is it. This is the final battle…The final boss. Home is just on the other side of these doors and the foe right in front of us. We have struggled for over two years in this world to return to the world and the people that we loved and were left behind when we were trapped in this prison. We were trapped by a man that betrayed the world by committing this horror and he betrayed those that once loved him the most as well." Plenty of the other players look at Usagi with looks of understanding and Asuna says, "It is time for us to win and return home alive." The doors slowly open and the massive group goes inside in which when the doors close behind them, they see none other than The Hollow Avatar in front of them.

Haruka says, "There it is."

Silica says, "We defeated before when that monster brought him from this floor. So, I'm sure that we will be okay."

Hino says, "It's different from before, Silica."

Mamoru says, "With Strea and Sugou's 'super account' within it, it has gotten stronger, I can just tell."

Mizuno says, "It can also be the errors created by the negative emotions that she has been trying to contain may also be affecting it too. We can't be sure what it can and will do."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Be ready for anything."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "No kidding, big brother."

Yui says, "Mommy! Daddy! I know that you can win and save Strea!"

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Ready?"

Usagi responds, "As ready as I will ever be."

Asuna yells out, "Everyone, spread out and surround the final boss! Tanks out first! Study its movement and figure out its attack patterns. We need a strategy!" Without hesitation, the players do immediately as Asuna says with the tankers, the players with high abilities that are good for defensive action, go up first to withstand the attacks of The Hollow Avatar, and they manage to withstand its area shockwave attack, but it takes a slight toll on them. As this is happening, Sinon takes up and uses her Shooting Skill to unleash long range attacks that don't do major damage, but they slowly start to drain the health of the final boss monster.

Kirito blocks what looks like a karate chop from the hand of boss monster and he shouts out, "Philia! Leafa!"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Right, Kirito!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "You got it, big brother!"

" **Starlight Splash!** "

" **Fairy Edge!** "

Philia uses a powerful 8 hit Dagger Secret Ultimate Sword Skill combo while Leafa unleashes a kendo-like 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill that slams into the boss monster causing significant damage, but then Leafa starts to glow as she prepares to use another move.

" **Shadow Explosion!** "

Leafa then uses the 7 hit Esoteric One-Handed Sword Skill combo to inflict more significant damage to The Hollow Avatar, much to the other's surprise.

Dai asks, stunned, "When did she learn to use a Skill Connect?"

Akari says, "I guess that she is like Usagi and quite a quick learner."

Usagi says, amazed, "Leafa."

As it began to move a certain way, Mizuno shouts out, "It is that shockwave attack again!" Immediately, the players leap out of the way when the area shockwave attack hits, but a few players are thrown down to the ground and temporary lose their 'senses' for the moment including Rua.

Luca shouts out, "Rua, watch out!" As the enemy looms over Rua, Asuna and Lisbeth leap into the attack.

" **Holy Crown!** "

" **Twilight Resurrection!** "

Lisbeth and Asuna then leap in with a 5 hit Secret Ultimate Mace Sword Skill combo from Lisbeth while Asuna hits hard with a fast and powerful 35 hit Rapier Sword Skill combo that forces the boss monster backwards.

Rua says, "Thanks!"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "No problem!"

Asuna says, "Hurry!"

Rua says, "Don't need to tell me twice!" Rua leaps back to his feet and the large mass of players continue to pound on the boss monster in which they inflict a multitude of stasis effects on the boss monster, but it doesn't stop The Hollow Avatar from hitting the mass of players back hard including a beam attack that manages to hit and paralyze some players. However, the experience of our vast group allows them to protect those players that are unable to protect themselves and others who fall into the red zone, which wasn't uncommon during the fight, to recover their strength. The battle continues on until The Hollow Avatar's final HP bar reaches the red zone.

Kirito shouts out, "This is our chance! Everyone! Right now!" Immediately, Sinon fires an arrow that strikes home, Leafa hits hard with a slash attack, Asuna and Akari uses a rapid fire **Linear** , Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts come in with their attacks, and Dai, Kirito, and Usagi finish with rapid succession of three **Starburst Stream** attacks, the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, in which causes The Hollow Avatar to glow as its HP runs out before shattering into hundreds of data polygons.

After a few seconds of silence, Asuna asks, "Did we defeat it?"

Yamato says, "It seems so."

Usagi asks, looking around, "Something is wrong? Where is Strea?" Just then the whole area starts to shake around and seven figures that look like violet haired little demon girls in black dress and with black swords in their hands appear in front of everyone.

Minako asks, "Whoa! What the heck are those?"

From the far corner, Yui shouts out, "Mommy! Daddy! They are counseling programs like Strea and I!"

Hino says, "They are out of control! I can sense a lot of dark emotions coming from them!"

Haruka says, with a nod, "I feel the same thing. The dark emotions that the players have been giving out have corrupted these programs and they have gone berserk."

Mizuno says, "The only way that we can stop them…"

Kirito says, finishing, "…Is to fight them."

Veemon and Gatomon, who are over by Yui to protect her, step forward and Gatomon asks, "Kari, should we come in?"

Akari responds, "Don't worry, Gatomon!"

Dai says, with a grin, "Yeah, buddy! We have got this! Just keep little Yui there safe and sound!"

Taichi says, with a serious tone, "Here they come!"

As the rogue mental health programs that have gained 'material form' charge at the players, Asuna says, "Don't fight them one-on-one! We don't know their strength!" The seven rogue programs attack the group of players, which make sure to force the rogue programs to attack them one-on-one, while they attack each mental program as a group, but the players are struggling since they haven't had time to rest from the battle with The Hollow Avatar. However, the rogue programs only have and use sword attacks in which they don't use any Sword Skills at all which prove to help them out. It was a pretty long fight, but the group manages to defeat the rogue programs without suffering any fatalities, but they are quite exhausted.

Miyako says, wearily, "Finally…"

Takashi says, "We managed to get rid of them all."

Kirito says, "I hope so, Takashi."

Yui yells out, "Mommy! Daddy! You, all, did it! The programs have been saved from the out of control security system!"

Makoto says, "That's good news."

Mamoru says, "But something tells me that we are far from finished." As if to prove Mamoru's point, the whole room starts to shake once more.

Klein asks, shocked, "Again?"

Agil says, "Something tells me that we aren't going to like this." There is a big flash in front of everyone and they are forced to cover their eyes in which when they open their eyes, they see a violet creature with an upper body coming out of a red orb of energy with the upper body looking feminine humanoid in nature with familiar violet hair coming out of the back of the head of the creature which looks like a helmet shaped with multiple eyes coming out of it.

Philia asks, confused and shocked, "What is that?"

Usagi asks, stunned, "Strea?"

Haruka says, "Well, her…body is similar to Strea."

Mizuno says, "I think that what happened to her has caused her programming to become completely corrupted."

Yui shouts out, "Mizuno is right, daddy! The errors that Strea has suffered have only been magnified by being absorbed by the final boss avatar! You have to purge her of the corrupted data quickly or it will destroy her!"

Dai says, "And something tells me those us along with her!"

Kirito says, "Yeah, but it is because of human emotions that she is like this."

Mamoru says, "However, it wouldn't have been like this if Kayaba never started this horror. He filled the hearts of the players with pain, fear, despair, and other negative emotions which caused both Yui and Strea to suffer like this. It is a reason that I can never forgive him for what he has done. He even hurts and destroys his own creations!"

Haruka says, with a nod, "I agree. This is a representation of the monster that she has become shows what kind of fiend that Kayaba is and Strea is the victim of his machinations."

Leafa says, drawing her sword, "Then let's save her! She deserves to be free of the pain and misery that Kayaba caused her too! Let's do this, big brother!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right, Leafa."

Usagi shouts out, "Okay, everyone! Give it all you got! All players that aren't in the green area of health are to remain in back until they have recovered and tanks with green health bars up first with attacking players prepare to move in when we get an idea on how she attacks!"

Two KOB member shout out in unison, "Yes, ma'am!"

When another KOB member looks at the other two, one of them asks, "Do you want argue with the 'White Valkyrie'?" This KOB rapidly shakes his head and immediately, the players move out following the orders that our Moon Princess has just gave out.

Makoto says, with a smirk, "Look who is taking command!"

Minako says, "That's why she is the leader after all!"

Hino says, with a plain tone, "Fight now and give Meatball Head a big ego later!" Soon enough, all of the players fight against Strea's corrupted form, The Hollow Strea as the enemy identification is calling her, in which she starts with a powerful breath attack which the players barely avoid.

Rua shouts out, "Whoa! That was close!"

Luca yells out, "Rua, stop talking! We are in a major fight for our lives here!"

Rua responds, "I know, sis!" Hollow Strea then unleashes a beam attack from up high and knocks down several players causing them significant damage, but before her massive hands can slam down on them, Akari uses her shield to hold Hollow Strea back.

Akari yells out, "Get them out of there!"

Sam says, "You got it!" Miyako, Sam, and a few other players then move in and drag the players from immediate danger as other players that are healed and ready to fight rush into the fight to make sure that the strength of the attack of the players isn't decreased in the least.

" **Crescent Avalanche!** "

" **San Ge!** "

Agil uses a 7 hit Two-Handed Axe Sword Skill combo while at the same time, Klein uses a 5 hit Katana Sword Skill combo that inflicts Hollow Strea with a bleeding stasis condition on her, but it doesn't seem to slow her down in the least as she attacks with another attack from her massive hand, however, a group of shield users make sure that her attack is blocked.

Silica shouts out, "Pina!" Silica's dragon partner uses her bubble attack to disorient Hollow Strea while Minako's own dragon partner blows black smoke to aid in that disorientation.

" **Butterfly Illusion!** "

Haruka then uses a powerful 4 hit Secret Ultimate One-Handed Curved Sword Skill that inflicts some nasty damage to Hollow Strea with Kirito coming in with **The Eclipse** , the 27 hit Ultimate Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, but Hollow Strea doesn't take this lying down and hits back with a powerful shockwave attack that knocks many of the players to the ground.

Veemon says, shocked, "Davis!"

Gatomon tells Veemon, "Don't worry, Veemon. They can do this."

Yui says, with a smile, "Dai and Akari are strong just like daddy and mommy." Hollow Strea prepares to attack, but Sinon, who was at the rear to keep her distance, unleashes a rain of arrows that throws Strea's attack off-track.

Makoto says, with a serious tone, "I've got this!" Makoto then uses **Embracer** , the 1 hit Martial Arts Sword Skill combo, and slams it into Hollow Strea's neck causing her to give an animal-like roar of pain.

Leafa says, "We're sorry, Strea, but we have got to this to stop and save you!" Usagi then leaps into the air and hits Strea with **Gengetsu** , a Martial Arts Sword Skill technique that's a backflip kick.

Usagi yells out, "Now, everyone!"

" **Shield Hammer!** "

Akari then throws her shield right into the face of Hollow Strea causing her to be stunned for the moment and allowing Dai, Leafa, and Kirito to rush into the attack.

" **Shadow Explosion!** "

" **Nebularaid Empress!** "

Leafa uses 8 hit Secret Ultimate One-Handed Sword Skill combo while Dai and Kirito use the 22 hit Esoteric Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo each that slams Hollow Strea with enough damage to cause her to lose the rest of HP causing her to shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

Tomoe asks, wearily, "Is it over?"

Michiru says, "It seems so, firefly."

Klein says, "Man, I am worn out! I'm not sure if I can keep going anymore."

Lisbeth says, "Don't be so lame, Klein. We've come this far, so, you need to solider it out until the end."

Yamato says, "Well, I can't really blame the guy."

Miyako says, warily, "No kidding, Yamato."

Takashi says, "The bosses back on the last floor were nothing compared to this."

Junpier says, with a nod, "Got that right."

Silica tells Pina, weakly, "Good job, Pina."

Pina gives a 'kyu' in reply and Usagi asks, "Where is Strea?" Soon after, the whole palace starts to shake once more and she asks, stunned, "Now, what?" There is a bright glow overheard and everyone looks to see it take the form of Strea, back in her 'human form'.

Asuna says, "Strea!" When the light fades, Strea forms falls and Asuna shouts out, "Kirito, please catch her!"

Kirito says, seriously, "I got her!" Kirito catches Strea into her arms and all of the players get away from the throne and back to the far side of the throne room.

Strea wakes up and weakly asks, "Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, it's me."

Strea asks, weakly, "Where am I?"

Kirito responds, "The one-hundredth floor of Aincrad, Strea."

Strea asks, "Did you win?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah, we defeated the last boss, Strea."

Strea says, with a weak smile, "That's good. I'm glad for you, Kirito, and the others. You are free now."

Kirito tells Strea, "I'm sorry that you had struggle with our emotions until now."

Strea responds, "It is all right, Kirito. You came to save me right? The pain of the players wasn't caused by you, Kirito."

Haruka asks, "Strea, it wasn't just your programming that you tried to stop us, didn't you?"

Strea replies, shaking her head, "It was only part that. I was also afraid of disappearing when you cleared the game and this world disappears forever."

Hino tells Strea, "Look, Strea, it is okay to feel that way. In fact, it makes you more human. It is a valid fear that we, humans, fear."

Strea says, with a smile, "Thank you, Hino. When I saw Kirito's and Usagi's friends and being with all of you, I didn't want to disappear…I didn't want you to die…I wanted not to disappear and didn't want you to disappear either, I became so confused. But if all of you disappeared, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't regret that you beat me and cleared the game. I felt so warm and happy."

Usagi tells Strea, with a smile, "That what it means to be alive and to be human, Strea."

Strea says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Usagi."

Strea then starts to glow and Asuna asks, "What? What's happening to her?"

Yui says, fearfully, "Oh no! Since the final boss has been cleared, the Cardinal System has detected Strea's presence and it is registering her as an error!"

Asuna asks, horrified, "You mean that the same thing that nearly happened to you is happening to Strea?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, it is."

Kirito says, horrified, "Strea!"

Strea says, with a weak smile, "Don't be like that Kirito. If you are sad like that, then I failed as a consoling program." She then puts his face into her chest area causing mixed reactions from the others before she vanishes into data particles and giving out a weak 'thank you'.

Leafa says, shocked, "Strea!"

Yui says, "No, Strea! I won't let you go! You are my sister!" Just then Yui glows as all of the data particles that Strea turn into flow into her form before 'vanishing' within Yui.

Asuna asks, shocked, "Yui?!"

Yui says, with a smile, "Don't worry, mommy. Strea is with me now."

There are surprised looks and Mizuno asks, "You mean that you managed to put Strea into local memory of Kirito's NervGear?"

Yui says, with a smile, "That's right. Even through the game will end, we won't disappear. We will be safe and sound in the memory of daddy's NervGear until daddy and everyone can figure a way to free Strea and me."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Thank goodness."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Good work, Yui."

Yui says, with a smile, "Strea is my sister. I couldn't let her disappear."

Asuna says, with a smile, "This means that the game has been cleared."

Kirito says, "Yeah, let's return to our world."

Just then a feeling comes over Leafa and Usagi and Usagi says, "No…It isn't over yet."

Everyone looks at Usagi and Mamoru asks, "What do you mean?" Just then there is clapping heard and everyone whips to the source of the voice to see none other than Kayaba, in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff, right in front of them.

Heathcliff says, "Kirito…Usagi…Everyone…Excellent victory."

There are gasp of shock and surprise and Asuna says, "The commander!"

Kirito says, "Heathcliff…Kayaba…you are still alive." As Heathcliff nods his head, Leafa silently gasps as she can tell that he is the 'real deal' causing a massive surge of emotions to go through her as well as images to rack her mind causing her head to become lowered to hide her eyes becoming blank as, even though in a virtual avatar, she can feel her heart beating faster and faster as something within her is coming towards the surface.

Heathcliff responds, "In a manner of speaking, but that's for you to discover at another time. Anyway, I'm here to give an apology and explain what was happening. The events as they are now started since my battle with Kirito and Usagi on floor seventy-five and the Cardinal System became overburdened with one of the reasons being the overbearing amount of negative emotions from the players causing error from the mental health counselling program that you know as Strea. However, the other reason was due to the outside tampering by Sugou. Sugou…For a man so smart, he was manipulating so easily."

Haruka asks, seriously, "Wait! So, we were right?"

Heathcliff responds, "Yes, you are. Sugou was originally going to wait for the game to be over and use his tampering with the router to capture players for his emotional or what you call, mind-control, experiments within ALO, which is based on SAO. Do not worry, you will be meeting these 'forces' in due time."

Hino asks, with a deadly glare, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff replies, "You will have to wait and see, my dear. To continue my explanation, due to these reasons, the Cardinal System suffered a major error and part of it lost control over itself. Due to the system emergency, the protocols that I had in place activated and I was teleport away during the battle with Usagi. However, I couldn't say anything as I was dealing with the various malfunctions which were helped by Mimete, who I had sealed in SAO long ago when she invaded the server and I had determined her to be a major threat to mankind so I had her sealed away. The plan was when the game was finished that she would be destroyed along with Aincrad when the game was cleared."

Haruka asks, with a sneer, "Since when did you care about humanity?"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "My dear, I wanted to create a new world, not destroy the Earth. And also, if the world is destroyed, how can there be humans to enjoy the virtual world? Basically, it is mainly self-interest."

Dai says, with a snort, "I believe that."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Despite all this, you went past my expectations and completed the game and Yui and Strea, who were supposed to have been deleted, were saved and in fact, evolved into 'artificial life-forms' much like the Digimon I've heard so much about."

Kirito yells out, strongly and angrily, "Of course! Don't think that everything will go your way in a world that involves living people, Kayaba!"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Of course, you are correct. While you have completed the game, I must interfere one more time. It is another reason that I wish to apologize."

Asuna asks, "What are you saying? We've cleared the game and you aren't letting us clear it?"

Heathcliff says, "No, the game is cleared. While the boss is irregular, the victory is still yours." However, Usagi then steps forward much to the shock of the others.

Philia asks, curiously, "Usagi?" But then Usagi starts to glow as the golden crescent moon sigil appears on her forehead causing her to be engulfed in a bright glow.

Lisbeth shouts out, "Usagi?!"

Silica asks, "What's happening to her?" When the glow fades away, Usagi is replaced by none other than Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom with her blue eyes blazing with a fire not seen in her before.

There are tons of gasps and Asuna asks, "Usagi-chan?"

Klein asks, "What happened to her?"

Makoto says, amazed, "She has turned into Princess Serenity!"

There are looks of shock and surprise and Silica asks, stunned, "Princess?"

Princess Serenity tells Heathcliff, with a stern tone, "An apology? Do you think that such a thing is acceptable to us after over two years of pain and suffering that you have put us through because of your selfishness? You have destroyed nearly four thousand mainly innocent lives and created rivers of blood and tears from all of the lives that you have destroyed in one form or another? I can't believe you! When will this madness end? Did you really have to betray me as you have betrayed me in our previous lives?!"

Heathcliff asks, "I see. You remember now, don't you, my dear Serenity?"

Princess Serenity responds, "I wish that I never did."

Heathcliff responds, with a nod, "Your feelings are most understandable. I cannot blame you feeling that way and I would have been surprised if you didn't." Heathcliff says, "However, I believe that we should fill the others in…On the truth and true origins of Sword Art Online." Heathcliff then claps his hands and the whole scene changes into the Moon Kingdom.

Rua asks, "What's going on here?"

Luca says, seeing the Earth, "Look at that!" Everyone gasps to see the Earth in the sky of the scene before them and they quickly realize that they are on the moon. Soon after, Heathcliff explains about the tale of the Moon Kingdom to everyone in which those that don't already know this story are shocked to hear it.

Rua asks, "Wait! If she is some kind of princess from the moon and the Sailor Scouts are her guardians…?"

Haruka says, putting up her menu, "Too many people are learning this."

Michiru says, "I don't think that we have a choice."

Mamoru says, "And I have an idea why he is doing this through I can't get why he is doing it for this reason." Soon after, Mamoru and the rest of the Sailor Scouts transform into their Scout forms which surprises that players that don't know/realized this.

Rua yells out, shocked, "Holy crap! They are the Sailor Scouts and that Tuxedo Mask guy!"

Luca asks, looking at Princess Serenity, "Does that mean that 'White Valkyrie' is…?"

Kirito and Asuna reply in unison, "Sailor Moon."

Rua shouts out, flabbergasted, "Sailor Moon! She is Sailor Moon?!"

Klein says, "Yeah, she transformed before she nearly died from that jerk's hand."

Heathcliff tells the other players, "Now, the rest of you that don't know this story must be asking: How does he know this? Well, who do you think was her father back in the Silver Millennium?"

There are multiple gasps and Kirito responds, "So, Usagi's memories were right. You are the reincarnation of her Silver Millennium father."

Heathcliff responds, "Yes, I was. Prince Heathcliff of the Black and Blue Moon families."

Sailor Venus asks, shocked, "Black and Blue Moon families?"

Sailor Pluto says, "There were originally three 'families of the moon'. Queen Serenity belonged to the White Moon family, the family that represents the light from the moon, but there were also two other families: One that represent the shadows of the moon and the other one that represent the moon's 'twilight'. Princess Serenity's father represented both of those families as the last one of those families that remained on the moon."

Heathcliff replies, "Sailor Pluto is correct."

Princess Serenity asks, "How long have you remembered?"

Heathcliff responds, "Since the day that you recovered the Imperium Silver Crystal, my dear."

Princess Serenity, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts gasp and Sailor Venus shout out, in a stunned voice, "But that was…But that was around two years before SAO even started!"

There are more gasps of shock and Kirito shouts out, angrily, "Monster! You knew the truth between you and Usagi for so long and yet, you have still committed this horror that has put nothing, but pain and misery into her heart!"

Heathcliff sighs and responds, "As I have stated before, I wished that my moon princess never got access to the game, but it is what it is. However, while you have some more 'choice words' for me, I'm afraid that it will have to stop for the moment. So while I have shown much of the backstory of my 'interruption', it is time for the true final battle of SAO. Sword Art Online…The 'death game' has been cleared, but SAO is far beyond that. It is a battle that started one thousand years in the past and the final battle of this 'war' is about to come to its final end. It is time for the final player to awaken, so, all things may come to final conclusion." The others are confused, but then a strong wind comes out of nowhere and everyone looks to see Leafa, glowing in a powerful green aura, and slowly rising to the air.

Kirito yells out, concerned, "Sugu!"

Silica asks, "What's happening to her?"

Heathcliff says, "The final awakening."

Sailor Pluto then looks at Heathcliff and she tells him, with a stern glare, "Then my theories were correct. All this…All this madness was to awaken her, wasn't it?"

Heathcliff replies, "I had many reasons to do Sword Art Online, Pluto. However, yes, you are correct. One of my goals for Sword Art Online was to indeed awaken her at long last."

Sailor Pluto yells out, strongly, "For what madness?! She died with pain and guilt in her heart that exceeded the pain in dying body! I know this well since she died in my arms!"

Heathcliff responds, "I know, but you know as well as I do that we are forever connected after we had shed our 'former bond' and forged a new one of sorts. The cycle that is SAO started with us and now, it will end with the two of us. You already knew that this battle was inevitable for the final chapter of the Silver Millennium to be written and for Sword Art Online to truly be finished is between us and us alone. I'm sorry, Kirito. You wanted a rematch, but there is only one person that can truly defeat me and it is her. The battle that my soul has waited for one thousand years is here! Now, awaken and return to the world once more…Sailor Celestial!"

Many of our heroes and heroines shout out in unison, "Sailor Celestial?!" A golden crescent moon sigil in front of a rainbow Milky Way sigil appears on Leafa's forehead causing a pair of huge white feathered wings burst out of Leafa's back and they engulf her as a rainbow and golden glow comes from the inside the cocoon of feathers. Soon after, the wings retract to reveal a brand new Sailor Soldier in place of Leafa.

This new Sailor Scout had Leafa's hair color and hairstyle with a crown of small white feathers in the forward portion, there is a rainbow colored Milky Way with a golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead, deep, full, and lovely shimmering pink lips, rainbow milky way galaxy-shaped earrings attached to her ears, a white cloth choker with a golden crescent moon sigil in the center, her sailor collar is green, she has a white colored bodysuit with the broach that Suguha took out in the chest area of her bodysuit, she has circular and fluffy shoulder pads that are green in color, her gloves are different from the other Sailor Scouts' gloves in which they are fingerless with green bands, she has a skirt that's green, silver, and rainbow colored, her boots are similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's high-heeled boots, but they have green bands with rainbow jewels in the shape of the Milky Way galaxy, and she has four rainbow colored large feathered wings.

Sailor Uranus says, "So, we were right after all. She is…"

Asuna says, amazed, "…A Sailor Scout."

Sailor Pluto says, with a plain tone, "She isn't any ordinary Sailor Scout. Her name is Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Venus asks, "Sailor Celestial?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "Her 'long title' as Sailor Soldier of the Astrological Bodies, all of the planets, stars, and everything that consists of the cosmos. However, her 'true title' is _Sovereign_ Sailor Soldier of Reality."

Sailor Mars asks, "Sovereign Sailor Soldier?"

Sailor Pluto says, "She is a Sailor Soldier of a 'high station' even higher of Sailor Moon and much more powerful. To give you a full sense of her great power that she is responsible for: Sailor Saturn has the power to wipe out all life on a world…Sailor Celestial has the power to complete erase a planet and all that's on it from existence and create new planets from thin air."

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Venus says, "You're kidding me!"

Kirito says, shocked while see his transformed sister, her eyes still closed, float back down to the ground, "Sugu…"

Sailor Pluto says, "It is the burden that she was given as Sailor Celestial."

Heathcliff responds, "More than you know, Pluto. There is a secret of Sailor Celestial that only I, Queen Serenity, and Sailor Celestial had that was kept even from you for good reason."

Sailor Pluto asks, glaring at Heathcliff, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff replies, "You are about to find out." On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial, the 'transformed' Leafa, lands on the ground and her eyes open to reveal her dark grey almost blackish eyes. She looks around, but her glare narrows at the sight of Heathcliff and he asks, with a sly smile, "Welcome, Celestial. Do you remember me?" Sailor Celestial then gains an enraged snarl as she seems vanishes and reappears right in front of Heathcliff in which an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords appear in her hands. Giving out a mighty battle cry, she brings down her Dark Repulser sword down on Heathcliff in which materializes his shield and sword combo, Liberator, causing Dark Repulser to slam into the shield with a mighty 'clang'. The force of the impact is so great that the whole area that they are all in shakes from the impact causing digital spider web cracks to form on the floor.

Sailor Uranus says, stunned, "Such power!" Sailor Celestial then slams her boot into Heathcliff's face causing him to skid back and she charges him again causing him to barely dodge a sword swipe from Sailor Celestial.

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile and plain tone, "I believe that it is safe to say that you do and your reaction isn't all that surprising."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, anger evident in her voice, "How dare you?! You rotten piece of trash! Hasn't the tragedy of the Moon Kingdom enough for you?! Your selfishness destroyed an entire civilization and now, you spill the blood of four thousand mainly innocent lives in your insanity! You worthless piece of pond scum!"

Klein says, shocked and a bit nervous, "She is pissed."

Heathcliff responds, "Now, my dear, is that any way…to talk to your own father?!"

There are tons of gasp from the others, minus Sailor Pluto, and Philia asks, shocked, "Father?!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a sigh, "Normally, Moon Queens can only have one child because usually the children born after that die from complication in childbirth or they never reach adulthood." When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she says, "However, it doesn't mean that some of those children actually survive childbirth and go onto adulthood. And when that happens, they are considered 'miracle children' because they go onto do great things that are forever remembered in Moon Kingdom history. A few years after Princess Serenity's birth, she gave birth to another child, but this child, another daughter, wasn't expect to survive since the last 'miracle child' was Queen Serenity's sister, who was born barely seconds after Queen Serenity herself, however, it wasn't to be. This daughter not only survived, but it was found to have been chosen by the universe for a great destiny…To be Sailor Celestial, the Sovereign Soldier of Reality."

For next time in just a few seconds, there are more gasps and Princess Serenity says, "That means that she…"

Sailor Celestial responds, lowly, "My name…My identity back then was Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, youngest daughter to Moon Queen Serenity and him. Yes, Serenity, I'm your younger sister."

Asuna asks, stunned, "Leafa-chan is…Usagi-chan's younger sister?"

Sailor Uranus asks Sailor Pluto, with a stern glare, "You knew?"

Sailor Pluto says, solemnly, "I knew and you know why I kept the secret."

Heathcliff says, "However, there are secrets of Sailor Celestial that you aren't privy too."

When everyone looks at Heathcliff, he is starting down Sailor Celestial and she asks, "Is that it? All this? All this for Etherion?"

Sailor Pluto gasps and Heathcliff responds, slyly, "What do you think my dear?"

Sailor Uranus sees Sailor Pluto's reaction and she asks, "What's Etherion?"

When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she says, "Etherion is a great and dangerous power since it can be used to create or destroy. In fact, Etherion is the legendary power of creation itself. It was born at the birth of all existence itself and it has the power to do anything and I mean anything. It is only limited by the imagination, but it is a power so great that it could rip into the very fabric of space-time and erase existence itself if one isn't careful using Etherion. Etherion is so powerful that no living mortal being has the power to weld Etherion."

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "Expect me, Pluto." When they look at Sailor Celestial, she then puts her Elucidator into a sheath on the right side of her skirt while putting Dark Repulser into a sheath attached to the left side of her skirt, she puts her hands together and creating a strange glow energy that's colored gold, silver, bronze, white, and black.

Sailor Mars asks, stunned, "What...What is this energy?"

Sailor Pluto says, amazed, "That…That's Etherion!"

There are looks of shock and Sailor Celestial says, "This is the great secret only known to a few in the Silver Millennium. It was the reason that I was born to be Sailor Celestial, the Soldier of Reality. I was born with the power to control Etherion, a power only rivaled by the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Sailor Neptune asks, amazed, "Rivals the Silver Crystal?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The Silver Crystal is one of the greatest powers in universe and existence, but it doesn't mean that there are powers that rival or exceed it, Neptune. There is no such as a true 'ultimate power' because there is something always stronger through not usually the case at first."

Sailor Celestial says, as tears start to stream from her eyes, "Blessed and cursed with a great power. A power so great that if anyone would find out that they would presume me to use me and my power to no ends." Sailor Celestial says, glaring at Heathcliff, "A power that you tricked me to use for your own selfish gain that caused the end of the Silver Millennium! For you and your original Aincrad!" There are more looks of shock and Sailor Celestial says, with tears in her eyes, "You said that it was the 'gateway to a new tomorrow beyond the Silver Millennium', but then I knew something was wrong and I knew better, however, I followed stupidly like a dumb little girl! And you betrayed my trust utterly, you put the fear and hatred into the hearts of the people of Earth, and allowed Metallia to influence them to bring them to darkness! You brought the end of everything! My home…My family…My people! Everything destroyed because of your selfish and self-righteous actions and ego!"

Heathcliff responds, "I could have saved it."

Sailor Celestial rolls her eyes and responds, "And destroyed all of existence ATTEMPTING to use a power beyond your understanding! There is a reason only I was gifted and cursed with this power!"

Heathcliff says, with a plain tone, "As much I wish to continue this 'discussion', we have some uninvited guests."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah, I know." Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Come on, Mimete! I know that you are hiding!" Sailor Celestial looks up and when everyone else, Mimete appears in a puff of 'dark smoke'.

Sailor Mars says, surprised, "It's Mimete!"

Mimete says, "You think that you are a Sailor Scout, you think that you are so better than me, huh? You are just another Sailor Wimp to me!"

Heathcliff says, with a chuckle, "How I ever thought that you were a threat is beyond me when your common sense is lacking Mimete."

Mimete yells out, annoyed, "What was that Kayaba?" Mimete says, with a smirk, "Let's see how smart you think you are after this! Do it!" Heathcliff yelps out as a black sphere passes through his avatar and goes up to Mimete as the black sphere opens to reveal a gorgeous sword with a black and golden hilt, a dragon shaped hilt guard, and a blade made of rainbow energy.

Sailor Pluto says, shocked, "The Star Saber!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "The Star what?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The most powerful blade in our universe. A blade with the power to cut a star in two!"

There are multiple gasps and Lisbeth says, "No way!" Just when Mimete was about to take the sword, The Star Saber, it glows as it zips over into Sailor Celestial's right hand.

Mimete yells out, "Hey!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Finders keepers, loser."

Mimete shouts out, "You are so dead, brat!" Mimete snaps her fingers and in a bright, a Skull Reaper appears in front of Sailor Celestial, but unlike the one from Floor 75, this one had ten health bars instead of five.

Klein says, "Holy crap!"

As the Skull Reaper prepared to attack Sailor Celestial, Kirito shouts out, "Sugu, get out of the way!" However, the Skull Reaper attacks with speed far faster than the original and prepares to impale Sailor Celestial when she stops the attack with one single finger causing a lot of gasps of shock from the others.

Lisbeth says, "No way!" Sailor Celestial then slices at the face of the Skull Reaper with the Star Saber and the monster is cut in two before its HP goes to zero instantly causing it to shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

Agil asks, stunned, "Whoa! Dead with one hit? That girl and that sword are incredible!"

Sailor Pluto says, solemnly, "One of the best warriors that there ever was and will ever be."

Mimete shouts out, "Impossible!" Sailor Celestial then turns towards her and with one swing of the sword, she creates a powerful energy wave in which Mimete screams out as she is hit by the wave and vaporized on impact in which the wave that hits the roof of the Ruby Palace causing a massive explosion. When the explosion dies down, everyone looks up and they are flabbergasted to see the roof of the Ruby Palace over the area that they were is gone with 'flicks' of data to show that there was once a roof there.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a whistle, "That's some sword."

Sailor Celestial says, glancing behind her, "And you, two, had better think about what you are going to do." In the direction that Sailor Celestial is glancing, Johnny Black and Red-Eyed XaXa pause since they realize that their sneak attack attempt on her has failed.

Johnny Black responds, "Oh, yeah?!" Johnny Black prepares to attack, but nearly in the blink of eye, Sailor Celestial is on him with one swift kick, she sends him right to the wall causing him to slam into it with such force that his HP hits the red zone immediately much to XaXa's dumbfounded shock. XaXa looks at Sailor Celestial only for his face to meet her fist and knocking him right into the wall too causing the same effect.

Just then footsteps are heard and Sailor Uranus says, seeing something, "Celestial, behind!" Sailor Celestial spins around on her heels and grabs the arm of PoH, who is trying to bring down his weapon held in the hand that has the arm that Celestial has in her hand.

PoH yells out, "Your beater brother has given me nothing but headaches! I won't be beaten by his wretched sister!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "You already have bastard! And this one is for Aaron!" Sailor Celestial then rams her fist into PoH's waist, hard, causing him to gasp out for air, despite there being no air in SAO, drops his weapon, and he holds his waist in pain as his health bar drops by three-quarters.

Just then Klein realizes something and he says, "Wait! He is in actual pain!"

Everyone then realizes what Klein is implying and Heathcliff says, "Do you think that mere 'pain absorbers' can handle Celestial's power? I think not. It means that when her attacks hit, they will hurt, but it also means that she will feel pain when she is damaged." As Sailor Celestial prepares to give the leader of Laughing Coffin a nasty haymaker, she dodges out of the way of a knife from Johnny Black as he and XaXa zip over and grab their leader.

XaXa shouts out, "You will pay for this!" The three of them then use a Corridor Crystal to create a gateway and go through it.

Kirito says, "Hold it!"

Asuna tells Kirito, "Kirito-kun, don't. We don't know where it goes and it doesn't matter. The game is about to end."

After the gateway closes, Heathcliff says, "Indeed, it is." Heathcliff's body glows and he reaches into his own virtual avatar in which he takes out a sword similar to the Star Saber, but it has a black and silver hilt and the blade is made of violet and bronze colored energy.

Sailor Pluto says, "The Shadow Saber."

Mamoru asks, "Shadow Saber?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The dark counterpart to the Star Saber."

Sailor Uranus says, "That's interesting to know and leave it to that guy to always have a trick or two up his sleeve."

Heathcliff asks Sailor Celestial, "Since those 'pests' are out of the way, shall we begin?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You haven't changed one bit since our past lives! Answer me, Kayaba! How many more lives are you doing to ruin?! How much more pain and misery are going to inflict? How many hopes and dreams are you going to crush? Why should I ask you these question? You don't care at all! You don't give a single bit of feeling in your black heart about my feelings…Serenity's feels! You betray us now as you have betrayed us back in the Silver Millennium! I trusted you and I lost everything! My home…my people…and my family! The last thing that I saw before I died was my mother's, Queen Serenity's, corpse laying a slab of the place that we used to call home! And now, once again, you nearly took my family in this life as you did in my last! And you stripped the futures of nearly four thousand mainly innocent lives and for what?! In order to bring me and my power back into this universe and beyond?! When will this madness end, Kayaba?! Tell me!"

As the others see the look of pain and anguish in her eyes, Kirito says, concerned, "Sugu…"

Princess Serenity says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Sister…"

Heathcliff, looking impassive, responds, "You know what you must do to end this cycle, my dear. It began with us and it must end with us once and for all."

Sailor Celestial says, "My pleasure."

Kirito says, concerned, "Sugu, don't!"

Heathcliff says, creating a violet colored menu, "I'm sorry, Kirito, but you can't interfere." Just then a massive violet walls between Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial and everyone else in which when Kirito touches it, he yelps as he gets shocked.

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!"

Heathcliff says, "Do not worry. It is just a simple yet special barrier. And Serenity, your GM privileges won't work for this one. It is a special series of codes and programs that I had set up separate from all GM, administrate, and developer 'programs' in the game."

Yamato says, with a snort, "Leave it to that nut to have such a thing."

Sailor Celestial tells Kirito, "Big brother, this is the way that it has to be. SAO was originally my tragic story and this freak recreated it causing all of you to get caught up in it. I have the responsibility…No, the duty to end this for everyone's sake. We have to end this for me…for everyone to be free and to go onto the future. To close the book on the final chapter of this sad part of the Silver Millennium's story and put it to bed for good."

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "Remember, the major rule of SAO still applies. This isn't a simple duel, but a fight to the finish."

Sailor Celestial responds, "You think that scares me, murderer?" Sailor Celestial gets into a defensive stance while Heathcliff does the same as the two of them prepare to face each other in one-on-one battle to the death.

Kirito shouts out, "Sugu, you can't!"

Sailor Pluto says, solemnly, "There is nothing that you can do. They have made their choice and chosen their fate."

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff charge at each other and when they get close, Star Saber meets Shadow Saber and the clash of blades creates a shockwave that shakes up the whole of the Ruby Palace and the two of them clash with their blades at a pace that normally anyone in SAO couldn't match at all. The two of them clash hard and fast with incredible speeds that make them and their movements close to blurs with each clash of their blades causes shockwaves that shake the whole of the Ruby Palace, but the 'wall' that Kayaba set up doesn't weaken in the slightest as the intense clash of powerful blades. The two of them prove an even match of strength, speed, and skill as they continue their deadly clash.

Silica says, amazed, "Incredible."

Philia says, awe-struck, "They are evenly matched and moving at a speed beyond what SAO should allow."

Sailor Uranus says, "Something tells me that SAO's rules no longer apply to them." Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial clash blades, but this time, they struggle back and forth and as this struggle for 'dominance' is going on, the energy from the two powerful blades glows before there is an 'explosion' of energy that throws Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial away from each other while causing both blades to be thrown away in a violent fashion.

Kirito yells out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Princess Serenity says, greatly concerned, "Celestial!" Heathcliff leaps to his feet, Liberator appears in his left arm and hand, and he charges in while drawing his sword from the shield while Sailor Celestial leaps to her feet and crosses draws her two swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, and once again, they clash blade with violent intensity moving at speeds that far exceed what SAO allowed. The two of them proved evenly matched warriors as Heathcliff tried to bash Sailor Celestial with his shield, but she easily defects the shield with her swords and matches Heathcliff move for move. Both of them glare and stare at each other showing that they are taking this battle very seriously in which Heathcliff manages to cut a small virtual gash on Sailor Celestial's virtual cheek, but even through since winches in pain due to her power negating the pain absorbers of the virtual world, she spins around and slashes the upper part of Heathcliff's right arm causing him to winch in pain since the pain absorbers of SAO were negated by Sailor Celestial's power. They continue on with incredible intensity in which they not only battle with their swords, but with their fists and feet in the form of all sorts of kicks.

As the two of them continue their intense battle, Klein says, "Geez, this is way more intense than Kirito's or even Usagi's fight with him."

Agil says, "No joke, man."

Sailor Uranus says, "This isn't some duel to them. This is all-out battle royal battle to the death. I can see in their eyes. They are going to give all they got to defeat…to destroy the other. This is a battle of attrition and there can be only one survivor."

Silica asks, confused and concerned, "Weren't they once father and daughter?"

Sailor Pluto says, solemnly, "They have shed that bond a long time ago and forged a new 'link' between them: The bond of everlasting enemies."

Asuna asks, stunned, "The 'bond' of everlasting enemies?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Heathcliff believed that he could have saved the Silver Millennium with the power that he took from his daughter, but I believe that he would have caused a universal catastrophe so Sailor Celestial did was right. However, Heathcliff…Kayaba isn't in this for revenge. Even though they fatally wounded each other, Sailor Celestial left to try to save the Moon Kingdom once she, with aid, stopped him. He doesn't care if he wins or loses this fight for he just wants to finish what was started and to answer one question: Who was right? He feels that this kind of question can only be answered by a battle."

Miyako says, stunned, "That's…That's insane!"

As Sailor Celestial lands a blow to Heathcliff's face while Heathcliff lands a strong kick to Sailor Celestial's left side, Kirito, watching helplessly, gets an intense look of rage in his expression and he thinks, as his memories of SAO fill his mind, _"All this pain…all this suffering…all the loss…Everything that we went through. Asuna's pain…Usagi's pains…the pain of the other players…all of the players that died…even Sugu's own pain! All this pain, misery, and death just force my sister to awaken her hidden power and finish a fight that ended one thousand years ago! All this just because you couldn't let go of the past, Kayaba!"_ He then looks into the eyes of his now Sailor Scout sister and he realizes that she is thinking that same thing that he is and Kirito can tell that knowing that her powers being forcibly 'restored' is one of the reasons for SAO in the first place, he knows that his sister, being as sensitive as she is, would feel guilty even through the guilt is completely not her own. He can see that she is determined to end Kayaba once and for all to bring peace to those souls and write the final chapter of SAO once and for all. However, it hurts his heart knowing that this experience, if Sailor Celestial survives, would scar her for as much as many SAO players that survived would scarred for the rest of their lives.

Princess Serenity thinks, concerned, _"Please be careful, Celestial."_ Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial continue their intense duel in which the battle continues to be a stalemate at this point with neither opponent getting the edge over the other and both of them landing a small hit on each other, but due to the pain absorbers being useless due to Sailor Celestial's immense power, both opponents are feeling the blows. However, Sailor Celestial blocks Heathcliff's shield with one sword and Heathcliff's sword with another sword and she manages to throw him back giving her the time to connect her two swords by the ends of the hilts in which she creates an energy shockwave that sends him flying across the room. Spying the Star Saber, she puts her swords away and somehow brings the Star Saber into her hands in which she goes in for the kill.

Sailor Celestial says, "It's over!"

On the ground, Heathcliff responds, with a smirk, "It is…for you my dear!" Heathcliff then reveals that he has the Shadow Saber and unleashes a violet wave of energy right at the charging Sailor Celestial and unable to stop herself, she puts the Star Saber out for defense in which the mighty sword struggles against the energy wave. The resulting shockwave explosion causes Sailor Celestial to yelp as she is sent skidding back and causing the Star Saber to fly from her hands once while the shockwave also knocks the Shadow Saber from Heathcliff's hands, but he leaps to his feet, grabs his sword of his sword/shield combo of Liberator, and before anyone could say or do anything, Sailor Celestial is impaled by Heathcliff's sword and sent flying into the wall where the sword imbeds itself into the wall with Sailor Celestial's virtual form impaled on it.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Kirito shout out, in pure horror, "SUGU!"

Princess Serenity yells out, in pure terror, "No!" With the pain absorbers off, Sailor Celestial cries out in pain and agony as she tries to remove the sword from her virtual form, but to no avail as Heathcliff is upon her.

Heathcliff says, breathing heavily, "It is over, my dear. You lost."

Sailor Celestial says, weakly and in pain, "Not yet…"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "Do you really think that you can win when you have learned nothing from your experience? Do you think that you can win when you were following my plan all along?"

Sailor Celestial asks, weakly, "What...What do you mean?"

Heathcliff replies, "My dear, do you really think that after all of the havoc that I had caused when I started SAO that the government would allow anyone, including your friend in Akiba, to keep a NervGear like the one that you had gotten from him like you are using?"

Sailor Celestial gasps and Kirito shouts out, "I knew it! You were the one that made sure that her friend kept that NervGear!"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Correct, Kirito. I knew that he was Celestial's friend and if I made sure that NervGear was kept, she would come here. Like fishing, you can catch anything if you have the perfect 'bait'." There are looks of shock especially from Sailor Celestial's face and Heathcliff says, "Just like it was no bit of random chance that you became an SAO beta tester, Kirito."

There are more gasps and Kirito asks, stunned, "What?"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "Maybe we should tell your brother how we really met, my darling Selene, or shall I call you…" Heathcliff then whispers into Sailor Celestial's virtual ear, "…Suguha Kirigaya-san."

Sailor Celestial gasps and she asks, weakly and shocked, "How do…How come you know my real name?"

There are stunned looks from the others and Heathcliff responds, "Remember back at that time when those strange black crystals appeared in Juuban?"

Sailor Celestial's eyes grow wide and Sailor Jupiter says, "That sounds like the time of the Negamoon attack."

Kirito, his eyes widen, says, "Yeah. And Sugu and I were there." When everyone looks at Kirito, he says, his eyes widen in horror and realization, "We were there with mom and mom and I got separated from Sugu. Later on, mom returned with Sugu and said that a man found her…Oh no!"

Heathcliff responds, "Yes, Kirito. I was 'that man'. I learned your sister's name and thus, I learned about you."

Gasps of realization are heard and Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "That means that Kirito being a beta tester was no accident! You made sure that he was chosen!"

Heathcliff says, giving a nod of agreement, "Correct. I knew that you would go onto the retail version and you would become the vital 'push' for Celestial to awaken."

Sailor Mars yells out, angrily, "Bastard!"

Heathcliff says, "Things didn't go around as originally planned, but I made sure to have backups. And now, my dear, I think that you have something that belongs to me." Heathcliff's hand glows and Sailor Celestial yelps out as beams of energy goes into her virtual form and takes out a pair of crystals, a black and dark violet one and a deep Egyptian Blue one, which come to Heathcliff's hands.

Sailor Venus asks, "What are those?"

Sailor Uranus says, "I sense great power from them."

Heathcliff says, "The Black Moon and Blue Moon Crystals. It has been so long since I have seen them. And now, I have what I need to complete another of my plans. If you need to know, well, I have to say that you have earned the right to tell me 'I told you so', Celestial." Sailor Celestial grunts out as she gives a look of confusion and Heathcliff says, "You have had a point when you said that I caused the downfall of the Silver Millennium, but it doesn't mean that I can't make it right and return life to one that I stole from your mother."

Sailor Celestial retorts, weakly, "All this blood…to restore a world that you destroyed one thousand years ago? You are truly insane! Do you think that…Serenity-mama would approve of this…?"

Heathcliff says, getting a serious stern stare not seen in his features before, "It doesn't matter to me if she hates me for all eternity. I will do what it takes even if it means sacrificing my own daughter. And if you think you can stop me, look where you are! Do you remember the final words that you told me? How you swore that you wouldn't let 'my legacy' to return to claim anyone? My dear, here we are with four thousand people gone because of SAO, the very representation of your failure!" Sailor Celestial's eyes grow wide in shock and Heathcliff tells her, "Did you think that you would just put on the NervGear, come to SAO, and bring your brother out just like that? The instant that you regained your memories and your powers, you think that you would defeat me just like that? You are quite naïve and here is where you ended up. I learned this from Kirito and Serenity: Power and training are nothing! The will is everything! Your sister and brother defied the power of the system that runs SAO and how did they do it? It was their will, Celestial. You are more powerful than I am, Celestial. If it came to power, you would have beaten me and yet, you are defeated. Why? Power is nothing without the will to back it up. The power of SAO, my own power, and even your own vast power and potential are nothing without the will to fully harness it, Celestial! Without that kind of will, you will never beat me, my dear Celestial." Sailor Celestial gasps and she stops pulling on the sword in which Heathcliff says, "Game over. Farewell, my foolish Selene."

Heathcliff turns away and Kirito pounds on the wall, shouting out, "Sugu, no! Don't listen to him! Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Could he be right? I…I did think that if I went to SAO that I could help my brother and he would finally be set free. Free to return back to mom and I. When I regained my memories and my power, I felt my power surging through me. I felt that I could do anything. Maybe…Maybe he's right. Maybe I was naïve. All this power and I…I lost. Big brother…Usagi…sister…I'm sorry…"_ Sailor Celestial's grip on her sword becomes slack and she closes her eyes as she slumps in defeat much to the shock and the horror of the others.

Many of the others yell out in unison, in horror, "Sailor Celestial!"

Princess Serenity puts her hands over her mouth and she screams out, "No, not again! I won't lose anyone else! I refuse!" In bright flash, she turns into Eternal Sailor Moon and starts to pound on the wall as hard as she could while Kirito gives out a roar of fury and draws his Keyblades in which he pounds the barrier as hard as he could.

Asuna shouts out, shocked, "Kirito!"

Kirito yells out, in pure fury, "Kayaba! If she dies, there will be no one you can go! I won't stop until you are dead! Do you hear me Kayaba! I'LL KILL YOU!" As Sailor Moon and Kirito desperate pound at the wall while Heathcliff walks away, Sailor Celestial's HP gauge, her life, fades away, but deep in her mind, we find her, as Suguha Kirigaya, seemly floating in darkness.

Just then a male voice calls out, **"Is that it? Are you going to just run away?"**

Suguha replies, "What can I do? The power I have is nothing against his will."

Then a female voice says, **"He's wrong! You are stronger than Kayaba is all sorts of the word! You just don't believe that you are strong!"**

A second male voice then says, **"I gave my life because I believed in you, Leafa. I sensed the true strength of heart that you have and it is greater than Kayaba's willpower can ever be! Don't abandon everyone now!"** Suguha opens her eyes to look to see Aaron, the blue haired young man in her vision, and finally, there is a petite teen girl with shoulder-length black hair with her attire consisting of a light blue tunic with a chest guard, a knee-length short skirt and grayish boots.

Suguha asks, "Aaron? And…?"

The blue haired male says, "I'm Diabel."

The girl says, "I'm Sachi."

Suguha says, "Those names…"

Diabel tells Suguha, "Yes, we knew your brother before we died." Soon after, Suguha gasps as she sees the memories of Diabel and Sachi and he says, "We have given a great burden in the heart of your brother, but even after we died, we lingered on. However, you 'found' us in a way. And we're here to tell you that you are stronger than you think you are."

Sachi says, with a nod, "Your will is stronger than Kayaba's will could ever be, Suguha. You just have to believe in yourself and trust in your own strength and your own power."

Suguha says, "But I lost…"

Aaron tells Suguha, "You only lost if you think that you have lost, Leafa. Remember what you have done in SAO! It was more than your hidden power that did, but your determination and your own will! Do you abandon your family? Do you abandon any of them by giving up?"

Just then images of her friends and family, especially Kirito, Usagi, and her own mother, Midori, come to her mind and she says, with a tear in her eyes, "No…I won't…I can't…!"

Diabel says, "You have the power, Suguha-san! You have power beyond anything! As Kirito saved the first boss raid group, you can save everyone! You need to believe!"

Aaron says, "The hopes of dreams of SAO are with you like everyone in the 'assault team'! Feel their hope! Feel their strength!" Just then whole 'area' that they are in glows with a golden light and images of all of the surviving SAO including friends of Kirito and Usagi outside of the 'assault team' bombard their minds.

Suguha says, "I…I can feel it…" Suguha's determination and will then skyrockets and she says, with a strong voice, "I can't let them down! I can't let big brother down! I can't let Serenity down! I can't let anyone of them down! I will never give up!"

Aaron, Diabel, and Sachi nod their heads in unison and Diabel says, "Kirito did something that I could never repaid my vast debt to him since I caused him much pain when he protected the beta testers in my place."

Sachi says, with a warm smile, "I had placed a great darkness in the heart of Kirito. Please protect him and ensure that he will have a happy life. He deserves it so much more than anyone."

Suguha says, with a nod, "I will, Sachi-san."

Aaron says, with a smile, "I knew that you would be something great, Leafa." As Suguha's inner will and strength surges, she can feel something deep within her emerging and a new power blooming inside of her.

Aaron, Diabel, and Sachi say in unison, "It's time, Sailor Celestial! Take your blade once more and awaken, Sailor Celestial!" Outside of Sailor Celestial's mind, it seems like the end when Sailor Celestial's HP gauge hits zero, but then her sigil, broach, and her whole form blazes with rainbow light as her body starts to slowly move much to everyone's surprise and shock.

Sailor Venus says, stunned, "Celestial!"

Agil says, shocked, "That's not what happens when a player dies!" When Heathcliff turns around, he yells out in pain as he is rammed by a blast of that rainbow energy causing him to drop the two crystals and get slammed into the wall on the other side of the room with a loud 'thud'. On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial's eyes shoot open, a look of pure strength and determination in her eyes, and she puts her hands on the sword jammed into her virtual avatar's waist with a mighty cry, she removes the sword, drops to the ground, and crushes the sword into pieces which shatter into data polygons shortly thereafter.

Kirito says, stunned, "Sugu!"

Lisbeth says, shocked, "She's alive!"

As Sailor Celestial's HP gauge completely refills itself, she scoops up the two crystals and she tells a shocked Heathcliff, "You are wrong, Kayaba. I've got strength and will beyond your imagination and even if I can't beat you alone, I'm not alone! I have the strength and will of your prisoners! I will never give up and I will be beaten by you! I swear that if it takes my life, I will beat you and I will save everyone from your insanity once and for all! And I will end the legacy of Sword Art Online forever to bring peace! Now, get ready! You wanted a fight with me? You got it, but your wish is about to backfire in your face! **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-Up!** " Sailor Celestial then roars out with power as her broach blazes with rainbow, golden, silver, black, white, and bronze colored lights in which they became flames that turned into a dragon that looks like Black Rose Dragon that gives out a roar of power that shakes the whole of the Ruby Palace and possibly Aincrad itself.

Taichi asks, "What's going on?"

Sailor Uranus yells out, "Unbelievable power! She…She's ascending!"

Sailor Mars asks, flabbergasted, "A level beyond Eternal?"

Sailor Pluto thinks in her mind, with a rare stunned expression, _"I can't believe it…"_ Soon after, the 'energy dragon' becomes a twister of flames that engulfs Sailor Celestial, but within seconds, they vanish as quickly as they appeared to reveal a brand new Sailor Celestial!

Sailor Celestial's hair and hairstyle remain the same as before, but her hair is covered by golden Japanese Kabuto style helmet that tightly fit over the side of her head similar to helmets of the Ronin Warriors, there is a gorgeous pearl white crown with jewels depicting the sun, the moon, and all of the planets of in the galaxy with asteroids, comets, etc. that's attached to her helmet, there is a leaf green chest and waist armor that's designed like samurai armor with a prism-like heart broach in the chest area with the broach having two crossed rainbow colored kitanas with various animals all over the broach and ten rainbow colored fairy wings attached to the broach, there are leaf green armor in the style of fully armored Medieval European knights all over her arms and connected to the chest and waist, she has rainbow version of shoulder plate armor of Wildfire over her armored shoulders with white circle in the center containing a rainbow colored Milky Way in the center of the white circle, there are large 'shields' similar to Gundam Exia's GN Blades with similar blades and blasters inside attached to the sides of the armored shoulder pads with one on each shoulder pad, she has an armored skirt connected to the lower half of the waist portion of her chest/waist armor that's gold, white, and leaf green, she has white armored kneepads, and black armored high-heeled armored boots that end just below her kneepads with four inch heels on the boots. Strapped to her waist/skirt, the two swords that she welded in her previous form, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, are strapped to either side of her armored skirt and coming out of her back are eight crystal-like fairy wings that are glittering and glowing with an orb in each wing that's glowing brightly with a mechanized 'backpack' similar to one helped by the Build Strike Gundam of Gundam Build Fighters with matching rail guns attached to it attached to her back with her wings coming out of it.

Everyone is shocked and Kirito asks, amazed, "Sugu?"

The new Sailor Celestial shouts out, her voice in unison with Diabel's, Aaron's, Sachi's, and even Queen Serenity's voice, "The legend returns: Valkyrie Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Mars asks, stunned, "VALKYRIE Sailor Celestial?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The legendary form of the Sailor Solider." When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she has a rare amazed look on her face and she says, "It is a powerful Sailor Soldier form that even I only believed to be legend. This is a level of Sailor Soldier power that said to be held only by the first Moon Queen before the formation of the Moon Kingdom and it is level that's so powerful that in terms of raw force, you could destroy entire solar systems and more with it."

There are gasps of shocked and after a few moments of being speechless, Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Magnificent." Valkyrie Sailor Celestial glares at him and Heathcliff says, with a smile, "You never cease to amaze me, my dear. I accept your challenge and your resolve. No more playing by SAO's rules. We fight…with our own power!" Heathcliff roars as powerful aura surrounds him and he transforms into the final boss avatar that the others have fought earlier.

Klein says, stunned, "No way!"

Heathcliff, in the Hollow Avatar form, flies up and he shouts out, in a deep booming voice that he used on the first day of SAO, **"Now, my daughter, show me your true power! Overcome me!"** Heathcliff then fires a powerful beam at Sailor Celestial, but she leaps at it and neutralizes it by cutting it in half with her sword.

There are gasps of shock and Taichi says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Miyako yells out, shocked, "Impossible!" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial then takes to the skies after Heathcliff and Miyako asks, flabbergasted, "She's flying?!"

Kirito says, "Sugu isn't playing by SAO's rules anymore! She is fighting by her rules and her rules alone!" Heathcliff then creates Zordiath the Blade Dragon and Occuldion the Eclipse, two of the Hollow Area boss monsters, along with X'rphan the White Wyrm, a powerful dragon monster that Kirito and Lisbeth fought before to get a rare metal.

Heathcliff commands, with a strong commanding voice, **"Get her!"** The three powerful monsters attack Sailor Celestial, but her GN Blades detach from her shoulder pads and onto her armored wrists in which their blades come out causing Sailor Celestial to easily slice through each other of them in one slice causing them to shatter into hundreds of data particles. Heathcliff then creates hundreds of copies of his Liberator sword and unleash them at Sailor Celestial, but she easily blocks them, dodges them, or blasts them out of the way. She then gets to Heathcliff and slashes him in the chest causing him to glow before he explodes in a massive explosion that shakes the whole of the Ruby Palace. However, out of the smoke and dust, a figure rockets before hitting the floor of the throne room of the Ruby Palace with a massive 'thud' causing the wall surrounding the rest of the players to shatter into pieces.

Sailor Saturn says, "We're free." On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial floats down to the ground, but then there is a big 'bang' and Sailor Celestial yelps out as an energy blast slams into her causing her to skid back before she slams into the wall behind her causing it to spider-wall crack with the violet signs of 'Immortal Object' appear and shatters like glass soon after.

Kirito says, shocked, "Sugu!" Out of the smoke and dust from where the 'figure' crashed onto the floor, Heathcliff, back in his human avatar, with a dark-grey version of Master Xehanort's Keyblade in his right hand.

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "A Keyblade!"

Heathcliff retorts, with a smirk, "How do you think that the heart of this world was kept from the darkness, my dear?" Heathcliff then looks to see a barely fazed Sailor Celestial walking up.

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, **"Celestial!"** Out of Sailor Celestial's form, the 'spirits' of Diabel and Sachi come out much to shock and surprise of the others through making Asuna and Miyako a bit nervous since they are spirits after all.

Kirito asks, shocked, "Diabel? Sachi?"

Klein says, stunned, "No way! They…They're dead!"

Diabel says, "Thanks a lot!" Just then Diabel produces his sword and Sachi produces her spear.

Sachi says, "Our hopes and dreams and the hopes and dreams of the people here are with you, Celestial." Sailor Celestial nods as she takes Diabel's sword into her left hand and Sachi's spear into her right hand in which the sword turns into Two Become One Keyblade and the spear becomes Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. The two of them fade back into Sailor Celestial and she spins the two new Keyblades before brings them together with a loud 'clang'.

Heathcliff asks, with a smirk, "Interesting. Can you use them?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Let's find out." Soon after, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff and round two begins with the two of them clash with their Keyblades while Heathcliff also uses his Liberator shield as well.

As they clash, Heathcliff shouts out, "Familiar, but anything new?"

Sailor Celestial retorts, strongly, "You asked for it!" Sailor Celestial then uses both of her Keyblades on Heathcliff's shield causing it to shatter into data particles causing him to give a rare look of shock before getting bashed in the face by Sailor Celestial's fist causing him to stumble backwards, but he quickly recovers and Heathcliff bull rushes Sailor Celestial, rams into her, and send them both into the wall behind Sailor Celestial before it shatters like glass sending them both flying out of the throne room and into the courtyard of the Ruby Palace.

Silica shouts out, shocked, "Leafa!" Everyone rushes over to the massive hole made by the two of them while Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial land in the courtyard, rolls around a few times, and they both leap to their feet in which they glare at each other before returning to their clash as they fight with their Keyblades with every time that their Keyblades clash together, they make a high sounding 'clang' that's heard throughout Aincrad. As the two of them continue to fight with more speed and greater intensity than before as everyone else watching with amazement and awe among other emotions.

Kirito tried to get down there, but Sailor Pluto says, stopping him, "This is her fight and hers alone. The two of them have chosen this path and this is the only way that this will finally end." Kirito wanted to argue, but deep down in his heart, he knew that Sailor Pluto was right and he lowers his head in which Asuna hugs him as if to say 'Believe in her, Kirito-kun'.

As Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue their intense all-out brawl of a battle, Sailor Moon asks, concerned and solemnly, "Why? Why do they have to fight? What's the point of all this?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It is because they are warriors." When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she says, "Both Heathcliff and Celestial are putting all on the line and right now, to them, none of us are here and nothing else matters. Their 'world' is just the two of them and they are putting everything that they are, everything that they believe in, and more for victory. The nightmare of SAO started back in the Silver Millennium and as it started in the Ruby Palace of the original Aincrad, so, it must end here and now." Everyone continues to look at the intense fight between Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff as the long 'clang' of their Keyblades clashing is heard all over Aincrad in which at one point, Sailor Celestial bashes him so hard with her Keyblades that he is sent skidding back and his guard open.

Sailor Celestial leaps in and she yells out, "This will end it!" But before she get hit a finishing blow, there is a bright glow as a huge silvery-white with golden mane appears and uses a shockwave to blow Sailor Celestial back.

There are shocked looks and Yamato asks, "A dragon?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Where did that come from?"

(Gundam Build Fighters music 'Allied Forces' starts)

Heathcliff asks, with a rare shocked look and tone, "Ascension Sky Dragon?" The mighty dragon gives out a roar of power before it glows and goes into Heathcliff turning his armor silvery-white and he gains a silvery-white dragon helmet which shocks everyone, including Heathcliff, in which he says, with a smirk, "So, you have come to help your foolish partner and friend one more time despite what I have become. Thank you, my partner. Then let us bring this victory with our hands!" Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "It seems like your implications that I'm alone are false."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a strong tone, "While that may be true, I, too, am not alone and they provide me with a power beyond your ability to understand. And for their sake, I know what I have to do. You plan to give it all that you have and you plan to win even if it means that you are completely destroyed. For me to win, I have the same resolve and beyond! Disengage Etherion Booster!" Just then with a loud 'snap', the mechanized backpack detaches from Sailor Celestial's back and she starts to glow.

Heathcliff then says, "I see. The 'booster' helps control and contain your Etherion power, but now that it is off, you are unleashing your full strength. However, your virtual avatar can't handle such power for long and it may destroy you."

Sailor Celestial replies, strongly, "It doesn't matter! For the sake of everyone…their hopes and dreams…for their futures, I will put it all on the line!" Sailor Celestial then closes her eyes and a beautiful golden glow surrounds her.

Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "It's so beautiful."

Sailor Mars asks, "What is this? I sense so much hope…so much determination…so much strength…!"

Just then Yui's voice calls out, "Daddy!" Everyone then gasps to see Yui surrounded in an orb of light floating over to all of them.

Asuna asks, stunned, "Yui-chan?"

Yui says, "It is amazing! Leafa-chan has tapped into mental health program of SAO and she is calling out to all of the other players in SAO, but unlike what happened with Strea and me, she has tapping into their positive emotions! She is tapping into their will to their survive and their hope for the future and making it even stronger in which she is turning that hope and will into power!"

There are gasps and Lisbeth asks, stunned, "You are kidding me?" Just then images of all of the other players not in the Ruby Palace appear around Sailor Celestial and then go inside of her causing her eight rainbow feathered wings to turn into ones of pure rainbow colored energy.

Kirito says, awe-struck, "Sugu…"

Sailor Uranus says, amazed, "This is…the true power of Sailor Celestial." Sailor Celestial's eyes open as the 'blades' of her Keyblades turn into pure energy themselves and she goes into a defensive stance.

Sailor Celestial tells Heathcliff, strongly, "Are you ready?"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Yes." Sailor Celestial soars in and Heathcliff takes a swipe, but Sailor Celestial, with incredible new speed, backflips behind Heathcliff, however, he manages to spin around and their Keyblades clash causing sparks of energy to fly all around them as they clash. Heathcliff, however, then ducks and thrusts causing damage to Sailor Celestial's left waist side armor and that area of her avatar as it become 'pixelated' causing her to yelp in pain since her power makes the pain absorbers worthless. Sailor Celestial strikes back with a sword swipe, but Heathcliff creates an energy shield to block it and it looks like it works, however, Sailor Celestial applies more strength and her Keyblade breaks through slashing Heathcliff causing him to yelp as his avatar is slashed on the chest. However, Sailor Celestial yelps out in pain as her virtual avatar seems to start to 'explode' from multiple 'explosion' from her form.

Kirito shouts out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Sailor Pluto yells out, fearfully, "It's too much! Her avatar can't take much more of her power! She could self-destruct!" Heathcliff then bashes Sailor Celestial in the face, but Sailor Celestial counters with an equally powerful punch that destroys Heathcliff's new helmet. However, Heathcliff strikes back with another powerful punch to Sailor Celestial that causes a hairline crack to form on the left cheek of her virtual face, but Sailor Celestial hits back hard with a punch to his gut that causes the same kind of 'crack' to form on the right cheek of Heathcliff. Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial then attack each other with all that they have, hitting each other hard, and not using any of their strength to defend themselves.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "They aren't defending themselves anymore?"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "No, they aren't! This is a battle of attrition now! The one that needs the victory more will win! This is it!" Heathcliff unleashes a powerful attack with his Keyblade in which Sailor Celestial manages to block with her Keyblades, but she is sent skidding back and her guard is wide open, however, this attack knocks Heathcliff's Keyblade out of his hands. This doesn't stop Heathcliff as his right arm glows as he prepares to use **Flash Blow** , the Martial Arts Sword Skill, right at Sailor Celestial's face.

Heathcliff shouts out, "This will end it!" However, Heathcliff's attack only destroys Sailor Celestial's helmet as she bent her head out of the way in time and Heathcliff gasps as she skids back in which Sailor Celestial brings her two Keyblades together causing them to glow and unite into ultimate Keyblade, the Kye-Blade or X-Blade, by some means in which 15 more energy duplicates of Sailor Celestial, each wielding two Keyblades, then appear.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "You're right! This is the final attack: **Empress…of…the Starburst Stream!** " Each of the Sailor Celestial's duplicates then attack Heathcliff with the **Starburst Stream** Duel Wielding Sword Skill attack and when all of the duplicates are done, Sailor Celestial rams the blade of her X-Blade into Heathcliff's waist and he smiles as he glows and a massive explosion engulfs them both causing a massive amount of smoke to engulf them and the other players within the Ruby Palace's throne room.

(Gundam Build Fighters music 'Allied Forces' ends)

When the players cough out as the smoke fades away causing them to look out as a large cloud engulfs the courtyard of the Ruby Palace where Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff were fighting before the explosion and they can't see either opponent of their battle.

Kirito asks, concerned, "Where is Sugu?!" Just then everyone hears a loud bell ringing and the sky above turns red with the virtual sky filling up with signs saying 'Warning' and 'System Announcement'.

Just then a female computer voice calls out that's heard all over Aincrad saying, "Attention! Attention! This is an emergency announcement to the players! The game will now go into compulsory management mode! All monsters and item creation will be stopped! On February Fourth, Twenty-Twenty-Five, Two-Fifty-Five Japanese Standard Time, Fourteen-Twenty-Five Aincrad, the game has been cleared! Repeat! The game has been cleared!"

Asuna asks, stunned, "The game has been cleared? But that means…?" Everyone then looks outside as the virtual smoke clears and on the ground of the courtyard of the Ruby Palace, lying on the ground, is the beaten and battered avatar form of Heathcliff with his HP just reaching zero while hovering over him, her face warily and her avatar body battered, but unbeaten, Sailor Celestial, with her Two Becomes One and Destiny's Embrace Keyblades in her hands, stands victorious over Heathcliff.

The other players are shocked for a few second, but Rua screams out, "She did it! She won! It's over! It's all over! She has defeated Kayaba!" Soon after, plenty of the other players laugh and cheer which mimics the rest of Aincrad as the players all over the rest of Aincrad cheer when they hear the announcement as it goes on to say that the players will be logged out.

As she looks over Heathcliff, Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Game over…At long last…" Sailor Celestial then collapses on her right knee and immediately, Kirito, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and Mamoru rush out with Yui, Asuna, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Agil, Philia, Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knights with Veemon and Gatomon close behind. Sailor Celestial drops her Keyblades to the ground and falls backwards, but Kirito manages to catch her as he skids over to her.

Kirito says, weakly, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Hey, big brother…"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I'm so glad that you are okay."

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "It takes more than him to take me down…" Sailor Celestial gives a grunt of pain as without the pain absorbers, the soreness of her battered virtual avatar form is felt by Sailor Celestial as Sailor Moon and Kirito help her to her feet.

Sailor Pluto walks over to the fallen Heathcliff and she asks, sternly, "Are you satisfied?"

Heathcliff says, weakly, "Yes, I am…The battle had gone exactly as I knew it would…with my final defeat by her hand…it was the only way that could have ended…"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! You knew that Sailor Celestial would beat you?"

Heathcliff nods and responds, "Correct, Sailor Jupiter. I knew that despite me giving it my all, I knew that I would fall by hands of the daughter that I have betrayed twice in two lifetimes. This was the only way that it could end…the only way it has to end…"

Kirito tells Heathcliff, "You just couldn't let it go, could you? You couldn't let go of the Silver Millennium?"

Heathcliff replies, "I had rejected the outside world…created the world of my dreams…a castle that I dreamed about since childhood…a castle…a world that exceeds and flies higher beyond the realm of possibility…and when I regained my memories, I remembered why…The Silver Millennium was as close to a paradise as possible…it wasn't perfect…but perfection is stagnation…It was my world…the world that I had started Aincrad on…"

Sailor Celestial says, anger evident in her voice, "And the world that you destroyed with it, too. For a so-called genius, you were a baka when it came to common sense. The Silver Millennium is dead! It is never coming back! No matter how much you try, you can't restore the past! You can only move onto the future!"

Heathcliff says, "Unless you are a relic of a long era…you are not…but this was not only to allow you to finally close the final chapter in your past…but to move onto the future…Personally, I believe that Sailor Pluto is biased to Crystal Tokyo…so I threw in my hand into the future…I threw you into the mix…if Crystal Tokyo comes to existence…then it is future…however, if it doesn't…then a better future will come about…possibly…however, the choice is always yours…and you are free to do as you wish…"

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "You think that I'm happy about this? Nearly four thousand lives had to be lost for my so-called 'freedom'! You think that I can live knowing all of the blood that you shed is on my shoulders?! You really are a piece of work!"

Heathcliff says, "Life is never easy my dear…you should know that better than anyone…but I had to do what was necessary…I admit that I did what I do for my own gain…what I said on the first day of SAO was indeed the truth…I wished for a world of my own designed…however, it was only one of many reasons…one of them you already know…it was to return you to this world…"

Akari says, "And you used us to make sure that you get it."

When everyone looks at Akari, Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Correct…I brought you into SAO from Rainbow Garden…and I was the one who sent you there in the first place…the Medicuboid was based on the NervGear…and it was I who created it after all…"

Sinon asks, "You created the Medicuboid?"

Taichi asks, angrily, "You are the one that sent my sister and Davis into that virtual world?"

Dai says, "For something like this. Kari and I, as the Sun Prince and Sailor Sun, helped Sailor Celestial get to Heathcliff in the original Aincrad at the end of the Silver Millennium."

Taichi got the urge to beat the crap out of Heathcliff, but he held back, knowing that he was already finished, and Heathcliff says, "Correct…I knew that you would help Selene…get to me…and start what was needed to send her off into the future…SAO was just the beginning…War is on the horizon…"

Sailor Moon asks, "War?"

Heathcliff says, "Remember, Sugou was being manipulated by an 'outside force' that caused what happened including the errors and his entry into this world…Remember…this: 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted'."

Sailor Pluto gasps and she says, "You…"

Heathcliff says, "And now, for the final 'Final Attack Bonuses'…" As Heathcliff starts to glow, a glowing egg appears in front of Kirito.

Kirito asks, "What is this?"

Heathcliff says, "The seed of the world…If you have feelings for this world other than hatred, you will take care of it…"

Sailor Celestial then says, "I wouldn't blame big brother if he did, but it isn't this world's fault for what happened: You are. The world of SAO did exactly what you programmed it to, it had no choice to follow its programming. You are the real hand that caused all of those deaths, not just this world. I played ALO, which is based off a copy of SAO's server. I saw what SAO could have been: A place where your dreams can take flight and where they can go to worlds that they could have only imagined which was only the beginning of what Full-Dive VR could do. It was because of you that dream became a nightmare and VR and Full-Dive suffered because of your greed and selfishness."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "You are exactly right…I leave it in your hands…" Just then a planet shaped sphere appears in the hands of Sailor Moon while the Star and Shadow Sabers with a strange red diamond along with it appears in front of Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Pluto asks, "An Eternity Diamond?"

Heathcliff responds, with a nod, "Yes, Pluto…The Diamond of Power…it is how Mimete merged SAO with other 'digital verses'…enhancing with the reality energy I had stored…and now, I entrusted it to you…and what you have Serenity…is rest of my legacy in this life…however, you and Selene…are my legacy…and as long as you live…my legacy will live on…how that legacy ends up…I entrust it into your hands…and now…Farewell…" Soon after, Heathcliff's form shatters into hundreds of data polygons and scatter off into the distance with Sailor Moon giving a solemn drop of her head while the 'items' that he had given Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial are put into their game inventories or seems that way. Just then the whole of the castle shook for a moment and Silica starts to glow before she vanishes with what looks like a teleport effect.

Philia says, "She's gone!" Just then other players still inside of the castle start to vanish via teleportation style glows one after another.

Kirito says, with a smile, "We're being teleported back to the real world. Most likely, the other players in the other floors have already been teleported away and we are the last ones."

As more of the players in the Ruby Palace get teleported away, Rua says, "See you soon, sis! I hope that Yusei and the others will be waiting for us!"

Luca says, with a smile, "I know they will! They are friends and we stick together no matter how far apart we are." Just then Rua and Luca are teleported away through the same effect and then a strange portal appears in the sky.

Junpier asks, "What's that?"

Just then a male voice calls out from the portal, **"Can you hear me?!"**

Taichi says, amazed, "That's Gennai!"

The male voice, Gennai, shouts out, **"The game has been cleared and I was able to reopen the portal! Veemon and Gatomon must go through to return back to the Digital World and they must hurry!"**

Dai tells Veemon, "You heard him, buddy!"

Veemon says, "See you soon, Davis!"

Akari hugs Gatomon and she says, "It was great seeing you again, Gatomon."

Gatomon says, with a smile, "And you'll be seeing me real soon, Kari." Soon after, Veemon and Gatomon jump into the portal which closes as quickly as it appeared while the final players still in the Ruby Palace are teleported away in which Sinon and Philia are the first of the players in the courtyard to be teleported away after Silica.

Klein says, with a grin, "Catch you later, buddy!"

Kirito says, "See you later, Klein." Klein and Agil then are then teleported away soon after as Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts are glowing as they are next.

Sailor Mars says, with a smirk, "Don't keep us waiting Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I won't."

Tuxedo Mask says, "See you soon." Sailor Moon nods her head as Tuxedo Mask and her friends are also teleported back to the real world and their bodies with Sailor Venus blowing a kiss to Takashi.

When Dai, Akari, and the Digital Knight start to glow next, Dai tells Kirito, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Asuna, "See on the flip side."

Sam says, "It was an honor to fight by your side."

Kirito says, "The honor was all mine, Sam." Soon after, the Digidestined of the group are also teleported away in which Lisbeth starts to glow next.

Lisbeth tells her remaining friends, with a smile, "You had better visit me or I'll come find you."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "No problem." Lisbeth waves goodbye as she is teleported to the real world and back to her body as well.

Kirito says, "We're next."

Asuna says, with a nod, "This day is finally here and I can't believe it. We're going home." Asuna says, "Oh, I just remembered that I never knew Kirito's and Usagi's names."

Sailor Celestial says, "Well, you know my name: Suguha Kirigaya."

Kirito says, with a warm smile, "I'm Kazuto Kirigaya. I think that I'm sixteen now."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "I'm Asuna…Asuna Yuuki and I'm seventeen years of age."

Sailor Moon says, with a warm smile, "Pyro might give me a headache later, but I'm Serena Tsukino and I'm about eighteen years old."

Kirito tells Sailor Moon, "Calm of the Moon? It is a perfect name for you."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "I agree."

Sailor Moon says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, you two."

Kirito says, "Anyway, when we are better, we can continue our adventures in the real world."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I can't wait!"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Me too." As Asuna starts to glow, she gives Kirito a kiss on the cheek and she then fades away as she is teleported away.

Yui glows and she tells the three remaining 'players' in SAO, "Don't worry, daddy. Remember, you put me in in your NervGear storage and Strea is with me now. We will be safe inside there until you can bring us back." Yui then transforms into in-game item form that Kirito used to prevent her from being deleted by the system that runs SAO and that item then goes inside of Kirito.

Sailor Moon tells Kirito, with a smile, "Ami-chan will find a way to help you bring her back some day, Kirito."

Kirito nods his head in agreement with Sailor Moon and he then says, "And now, it is our turn."

Sailor Celestial says, spotting something, "Look over there." The last three players on Aincrad look to see a strange portal in front of them.

Sailor Moon asks, "What's that?"

Kirito says, "I don't know."

Sailor Celestial says, getting a 'feeling', "Let's go see."

Kirito and Sailor Moon look at Sailor Celestial and Kirito asks, "Why? We are about to leave the game, so, there is no point, right?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I can't risk Kayaba having one final trick up his sleeve."

Kirito says, "I don't think that Kayaba would do anything at this point."

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry, bro, but I can't take that risk. You and sis get out of here. I'll go."

Sailor Moon says, "No way! You are still battered from your battle!"

As they start to glow, Kirito says, "We had better make a choice!"

Sailor Moon says, with a determined look, "Let's go. I don't think that he would try anything, but we can't take any risks." Kirito nods his head in which he and Sailor Moon, carrying the still weak Sailor Celestial, leap into the portal before they are teleported back to the real world in which the portal takes them to who knows where…

 **To be concluded…**

And that's it! The end to an epic and one of the largest chapters that I had ever written! All that's left is the final chapter AKA the epilogue and if you have played the Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment game, you have an idea on what's going to happen next! However, while this story is going to end, it doesn't mean that it is going to be the end of the 'saga', but you are going to have read to find out what I mean! Please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	27. Epilogue: Into Tomorrow

Well, this is it, everyone! This is the grand finale for this story, everyone! Personally, I would like to thank everyone that liked and supported my story, folks! However, like you have seen at the end of the original **Sailor Moon** Online, the 'saga' is far from over everyone and there are many new surprises to come! So, stay tuned! Once again, before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Naruto, Assassin's Creed, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **Chapter 27/Epilogue: Into Tomorrow**

 _ **February 4, 2025, SAO, Unknown location**_

Right now, within the realm of SAO, we find Sailor Moon and Kirito, supporting a weakened Sailor Celestial, are looking around and are amazed to see that they are floating among the clouds.

Sailor Moon asks, "Where are we?"

Kirito says, looking around, "Well, I think that we are still in SAO."

Sailor Celestial asks, "How do you know?" Kirito then points in a direction and Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial in which they are shocked to see the floating castle of Aincrad below them and it is also crumbling apart into pieces.

Sailor Moon says, "That's Aincrad!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Okay, so, we are outside of Aincrad in the SAO world?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "It looks like Sugu. I don't know what's going on here." Just then there is a light from them and they hear a teleportation effect.

Just then a female voice calls out, "Where is this?" Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial look in the direction of the voice and they see someone that looks like a young teen girl that has lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair, the skin of her face shows milky white skin that has a hint of purple and red eyes with this young girl wearing obsidian half-armor, which covered her chest and had a slight bulge, a bluebottle violet blouse and a windswept dress of the same color beneath the armor, but what's most prominent about this young girl is that she has pointed elf-like ears.

The four of them look at each other in surprise and Kirito thinks in his mind, _"What's a girl doing in a place like this?"_

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, surprised, _"She looks like…"_

The violet haired girl says, amazed, "Oh, wow! I know you! You are Sailor Moon, aren't you? You have been missing for over two years now!"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Um, yeah…That's me."

Sailor Celestial says, "It is a long story. I'm Sailor Celestial, a brand new Sailor Scout. I need ask you a question." When the girl looks at Sailor Celestial, she asks, "Are you an ALO player by any chance?"

The violet haired girl responds, "Yes, I do. I'm Yuuki. Do you know about ALO?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Of course I do! I played the game too!"

The violet haired girl, Yuuki, yells out, with an excited tone in her voice, "Oh, wow! That's incredible!"

Kirito thinks in his mind, curiously, _"This girl is an ALO player, the game based off the SAO server? What's she doing here? And why did she come here at this time?"_

Yuuki asks Sailor Celestial, "Wow, you look pretty beat up. Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "I'll be fine. I'm just recovering from my last big battle here."

Yuuki responds, "Oh, okay. By the way, where are we? Is this a VRMMO?"

Kirito says, "I'm not surprised that you don't know anything since you just came from the outside, but yes, you are right. This is another VRMMO. This is…Sword Art Online."

Yuuki asks, shocked, "Sword Art Online? You mean the game you can't log out off?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yes, but it's all right. We just completed the game." Sailor Celestial says, motioning towards the still crumbling Aincrad, "Look over there." When Yuuki looks over in that direction and sees the crumbling Aincrad, Sailor Celestial says, "That's Aincrad, the setting for SAO, and it is falling apart because we completed the game."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! That's why you are so beat up! You must have just beaten the final boss, haven't you? You must be really strong!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, but I had help."

Yuuki says, "That's why Sailor Moon must be here, right? She is a real hero!"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "I wouldn't say that!"

Kirito says, "We did it together, Yuuki-san."

Yuuki says, "Wow! It must have been a real blast to work with Sailor Scouts! You are a lucky guy…!"

Kirito says, "I'm Kirito, Yuuki-san."

Yuuki says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Kirito-san. This is really excitedly! Three of the people that cleared SAO and two of them are Sailor Scouts especially Sailor Moon! I'm meeting Sailor Moon in person!"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, nervously, _"She is an excitable type like Strea."_ Kirito and Sailor Celestial were thinking on the same lines as Sailor Moon about Yuuki.

Kirito says, nervously, "It isn't really any big deal."

Yuuki responds, "Hey, Kirito-san! I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I've got to ask: Can you fight me in a one-on-one duel?"

Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial give gasps of surprise and Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Yuuki says, "If the game is cleared, I doubt that I'm going to be here long. And I would like to see the awesome strength of the people that cleared SAO."

Kirito says, with a sigh and a smile, "Celestial is still pretty battered from the final battle. The boss was no pushover, trust me."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, drolly, _"No kidding, big brother."_

Kirito says, "I'll have a duel with you."

Yuuki asks, excitedly, "Really?"

Sailor Moon asks, nervously, "Is this really necessary?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I think that Yuuki is a good person, U-Sailor Moon, and she did ask nicely."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Same old Kirito."_

Kirito then brings out his menu, a bit surprised that it still works, and he tells Yuuki, "Anyway, Yuuki, we'll use the Duel Mode application if it is okay with you."

Yuuki says, "Okay!" When Kirito is done, Yuuki asks, as a prompt appears in front of her, "So, this is the application for a duel, huh?"

Kirito says, "If you are ready, hit okay." When Yuuki does so, Kirito says, "Now, it is best that you select 'First Strike' mode, but it doesn't mean to land the first strike. It means to land one critical hit that sends your opponent's health bar to yellow or being the first to send your opponent's health bar to the yellow area. Despite us clearing the game, we are still in SAO and I don't want to risk either of our lives, you see."

Yuuki says, with a smile, "Yeah, I understand!" Yuuki completes and the 'Duel Prompt' appears in the sky showing the words 'Kirito VS Yuuki' with the pictures of the faces of the two players by their respective names. After the countdown is finish, while Sailor Moon, supporting Sailor Celestial on her shoulders, Kirito and Yuuki engage in an intense duel in which Yuuki, wielding a black thin rapier-like one-handed sword, moves around with incredible speed and reaction that really pushes Kirito onto the defensive.

Sailor Celestial says, amazed, "She is keeping up with big brother."

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "I'll say, Celestial. She…She isn't any ordinary player." However, Kirito manages to bring Yuuki's health bar to the yellow zone, but only barely.

With the duel done, the prompt reappears to show that Kirito is the winner and Yuuki says, amazed, "Oh, wow. You are so strong, Kirito."

Kirito responds, "Well, I only won by a neck, Yuuki. You are really incredible."

Yuuki says, with a smile, "You're flattering me."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Anyway, Yuuki, who are…?"

Just then Yuuki starts to glow and she says, "Oops! It looks like that I have to go."

Kirito asks, stunned, "Already?"

Yuuki says, with a smile, "It looks like it, Kirito. Sorry, but I hope to see you, all, again."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Something tells me that we will, Yuuki."

Yuuki says, "I hope to test my strength against you and Sailor Moon someday. I had a great time."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah, me too."

Yuuki says, with a serious tone, "And next we meet, I'll be stronger."

Kirito says, "I'll look forward to that." Soon after, Yuuki glows as she vanishes through a teleportation effect. Kirito asks Sailor Moon, "You saw it too Usagi?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yeah. That speed shouldn't be possible unless you are someone like Celestial. It is beyond the limitation of SAO."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "I'm also wondering how she got here. You can only be here through a NervGear like most of us or…"

Sailor Celestial says, remembering, "A Medicuboid like Sinon, Dai, and Akari came in!" Kirito nods his head, but then Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial start to glow.

Sailor Moon says, "It looks like we don't have the time. We are the last ones left."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah, we are Usagi…I mean Serena."

Sailor Celestial gets off of Sailor Moon's shoulders and she says, "I'll be all right, sis."

Sailor Moon says, "You know that doesn't feel weird at all to me."

Kirito says, "Me neither. Something tells me that I share the same 'heritage' as you two."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Actually, we do, Kirito. I remember now. All three of us grew up together in the Moon Kingdom."

Sailor Celestial says, "It was the same situation that you and I share today, big brother."

Kirito says, nodding his head in understand, "I'm not surprised since I felt this 'family bond' with you ever since we met in SAO, Usagi."

Sailor Moon says, with a warm smile, "And if it wasn't for you and Asuna, Kirito, I don't know where I would be. Thank you for so much."

Kirito says, with a warm smile, "You took the words out of my mouth, Usagi. I feel the same way."

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "Come on! You act as if we aren't going to see each other again! We can be together back in the real world! I'll find you in Juuban…Once my body is back up. I haven't been as here as long as you, but I haven't been using my body in close to three months, so, I don't think that I'll be getting up right away."

Kirito says, with a grin, "Try two years, Sugu. I think that you are going to be up and about way before me and even Usagi."

Sailor Moon says, "Well, our powers are going to help to accelerate our healing process, but I think that you are going to be up before I will be, Celestial. However, I can't wait to finally meet you in the real world."

Sailor Celestial says, "Same here, sis."

Kirito says, "See you later, Usagi."

Sailor Moon says, "Later, Kirito…Leafa…" Soon enough, the three of them glow and vanish through a teleportation effect and shortly afterwards, the world of SAO vanishes forever with the destruction of Aincrad finished.

 _ **February 4, 2025,**_ _ **Chiyoda Hospital**_

Inside of Suguha Kiriguya's room within Chiyoda Hospital, we look at her as her eyes twitch and she slowly opens her eyes causing her to look around.

Suguha thinks in her mind, woozily, _"Where…Where am I? This looks like a hospital. Wait! A hospital?"_ Suguha tries to sit up and she grunts in pain in which she thinks in her mind, _"Oh, man! My body feels like lead!"_ Suguha manages to drag herself into a sitting position on her bed and she thinks in her mind, _"I feel weak…Weaker than I did after I beat Kayaba…Wait! I beat Kayaba! The game…!"_ She then struggles to lift her arms up in which she feels something in her left hand and she looks at her left hand causing her to gasp to see the broach that she wore in her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form is in her hand. Suguha thinks in her mind, _"My broach! It did happen! Then that means…!"_ Suguha puts her broach on a nearby table and she groans as she puts her hands, noticing that they are somewhat pale and thinner than she remembered, and takes off a NervGear from off her head causing her hair, which is slightly longer due to nearly being three months trapped in SAO without cutting it, to flow out. Suguha thinks in her mind, _"It feels weird talking, in a way, to an inanimate object, but I don't think that what happened with SAO is your fault as the same as Aincrad. You were only doing what you're creator 'commanded' you to do and in a way, you were a pawn in his sick games. Thank you for helping me in my quest to get my big brother, my sister, and all of the friends that they had in SAO back home."_ Just then images of Kirito and Usagi/Sailor Moon come to her mind as she puts the NervGear onto the table, she then removes her bed sheet, removes cords and electrodes on her body to monitor her vital and stimulate her muscles to prevent atrophy, and the IV wires as well causing the alarms to sound off, but Suguha ignored it. She slowly puts her feet on the floor and nearly falls over in the process, due to the weakness of her body, and she keeps herself up only with stand containing the IV wires. She uses it as a crutch to get over to a nearby hospital gown and puts it on her form in which she then goes back to the stand containing her broach taking it off the stand. Suguha then thinks in her mind, as she starts to push herself forward, _"Usagi…Serena…Asuna…Everyone…Kazuto and I will find you all…Promise…"_

As Suguha exits her room, we are in another hospital room where we find someone that looks like Kirito lying down on a hospital in a hospital gown and having a NervGear on his head in which Suguha Kirigaya and a youthful looking woman with black hair tied around her head, brown eyes, and rough blouse over a cotton shirt and slim jeans with her looks makes her seem like a woman in her twenties or thirties, not a woman in her early forties. The teen boy lying on the bed is Kazuto Kirigaya, the 'real life form' of Kirito, and the woman with her is her adoptive mother/aunt, Midori Kirigaya, the mother of Suguha, in which she has a solemn look on her face which isn't surprising since both of her children are trapped in the infamous 'death game' Sword Art Online AKA SAO. Shortly after the second year that SAO had started, she had gotten a call from work that inform her, to her horror, her daughter had just used a NervGear that she had 'mysteriously found' and logged into SAO. The next time that she saw her daughter, she found her in the same hospital as her beloved adoptive son with the NervGear on her head and Midori was given a note made by Suguha before on why she is doing this. It nearly broke her, but somehow, she managed to stay strong for both of her children, however, it has been tough for her since it has been nearly three months since Suguha entered SAO to try to bring her brother home.

Just then Midori then hears a commotion outside and she turns to see a nurse enter the room in which she asks, getting to her feet to look at the nurse, "What's going on?"

The nurse shouts out, "They are waking up! All of the surviving SAO players are waking up!"

Midori asks, stunned, "What?" Midori then sees the nurse gasp as she is looking behind her and Midori slowly turns to see Kazuto in a sitting position on his bed, removing the NervGear from his head, causing his hair, longer due to the fact that he has got it cut for the over two years due to the fact that he was trapped in SAO, to flow out, and looking it at. Midori can only look at this in stunned silence because she couldn't believe it was happening and she rubs her eyes only to see the same sight expect that Kazuto turns his head to look at him. Midori asks, weakly, "Kazuto?" Midori slowly walks over to him and she touches him. Kazuto tries to speak, but it is hard since he hasn't been using his vocal cards for over two years.

However, he manages to croak out, weakly, "M-Mom…?"

Midori then says, shedding tears of joy, "Oh my Kami! Kazuto!"

She prepares to hug him, but the nurse says, in a concerned tone, "Please be careful! He is really weak and his body is fragile!" Midori realizes the nurse is right and she stops herself in which she puts her forehead gently to his forehead with tears of happiness and joy in her eyes.

Kazuto then says, weakly, "W-We did it…We…both…made it…" Midori then gasps at what Kazuto meant by that and then she hears some shouting coming from nearby.

Just then Suguha's voice then booms, "I'm just fine! Let me in there!" Everyone then looks to see Suguha, breathing heavily from the massive effort, due to her currently weakened body, to walk into the room and still supporting herself by stand for the IV wires and bags.

Midori's eyes grow wide and she asks, "Su-Suguha?"

Suguha looks at her mother, gives a nervous look, and she says, weakly, "Sorry, mom. I wanted to get big brother back before the holidays. I'm sorry that I'm late."

Midori shouts out, excitedly, "Suguha!" Midori runs over to her daughter, puts her hands on her shoulder, causing Suguha to winch due to her body being weaker than when she left for SAO despite being in better condition than her brother, and Midori starts to cry in which Suguha to weakly hug her mother.

Suguha says, with a smile and a weaker voice than she usually has, "Sorry, mom…but we're home…Kazuto and I made it…We did it…" Suguha and Kazuto look at each other, they smile, and they look at the window as images of Sailor Moon and their other friends from SAO come into their minds.

 _ **February 4, 2025, Juuban Hospital Ward**_

Around the same time, with Juuban Hospital, we are inside of the hospital room of one Serena Tsukino, looking quite pale and thin after she had been trapped in SAO for over two years and wearing just a hospital gown, sitting up in her hospital bed surround by her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, her father, Kenji Tsukino, and her younger brother, Sammy Tsukino, in which Ikuko is crying as she gently touches her daughter. Her NervGear is on a nearby table with her broach.

Ikuko says, "My baby…my princess…"

Serena says, weakly, "I'm okay, mom."

Sammy tells Serena, with tears in his eyes, "You rotten Meatball Head! Don't you dare ever worry us like that again, you got it?"

Serena asks, with a teasing smile, "You were worried about me?"

Sammy responds, "Why wouldn't I be Meatball Head? You know your record with games!"

Serena says, with a smile, "I missed you too squirt." Just then they hear a door opening and everyone looks to see Darien and the Sailor Scouts in their 'civilian forms', minus Ami AKA Sailor Mercury, run into the room with Artemis and Luna, the two Lunarian felines, also run into the room with Luna leaping onto Serena's bed.

Lita says, excitedly, "Hey there!"

Serena asks, with a smile, "What kept you guys?"

Raye says, with a smile, "Very funny, Meatball Head." Darien walks over to her and kisses her on the forehead gently.

Darien tells Serena, "Welcome home, Sere."

Serena says, with a warm smile and tears in her eyes, "Thank you, Darien-kun." Serena then asks, noticing Ami missing, "Where's Ami?"

Amara says, with a smirk, "She is just contacting her boss on the SAO Victim's Task Force with some 'special information' that he would love to get his hands on." While Serena's parents are confused, Serena just smirks knowing that a certain someone is about to get what he deserves.

 _ **February 5, 2025, Elsewhere in Saitama District**_

Within another hospital in the Saitama District, we find there is a tall young man with dark eyes with short brown hair that's normally slicked back looking like a mess inside of a hospital room being treated by nurses and doctors with armed guards watching over him.

Just then Seijirou enters the room and the man yells out, angrily, "I demand to know what the meaning of this is!"

Seijirou says, "Well, Nobuyuki-san, you aren't in a position to demand anything since you are under arrest."

The man, revealed to be Sugou Nobuyuki, the 'real life version' of Alberich, shouts out, "For what? What right do you have to arrest me?"

Seijirou takes out his ID, shows it to Sugou, and he says, "Well, I'm Seijirou Kikuoka, head of the SAO Incident Victim's Rescue Force of the VR Division of the Ministry." Sugou yelps out in shock and Seijirou says, "And you are under arrest for six thousand cases of reckless endangerment when you tampered with the SAO severs."

Sugou says, a bit nervously, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Seijirou says, with a sly smile and pushing buttons on his smart phone, "Oh, really? Then you mustn't know about this, Nobuyuki-san." Seijirou shows Sugou the screen of smart phone causing Sugou's eye to grow wide and he yelps out at what he sees in which Seijirou says, with a sly smile, "I got this information from a very reliable source and there is so much more. Anyway, when you are up about after you had recovered enough since you were in a 'coma' for about three months, you are going to be transported to a 'safe house' for safe keeping until your trial. Oh, yes! By the way, the boards of RCT Progress and the parent company have known about this information long until Shouzou-san in which several weeks ago, you have been removed from your position as head of RCT Progress. You are not only under arrest, but you are also unemployed and the American companies that you have been in contact with…Well, let's just say that this information 'leaked out' making them having a 'change in interest', Nobuyuki-san." Sugou yelps knowing that this means that he is completely ruined and his ambitions are completely destroyed for good as shown by his anime style defeated face with his twitching right eyebrow while Seijirou looks at him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 _ **February 7, 2025, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, we go to their hospital where we find the 'real life forms' of Taichi, Yamato, Takashi, Junpier, Sam, and Miyako, who are known as Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Takeru 'TK' Takashi, Jun Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Yolei Inoue in the hospital bed and wearing hospital gowns surrounded by their family and all of their friends, Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and Digimon, minus Veemon and Gatomon.

Mimi asks, "How are you doing today?"

Yolei asks, with a sigh, "Do you have to ask Mimi?"

TK says, with a smile, "We're doing better, but we haven't been using our real bodies for over two years."

Joe says, with a smile, "We're just glad that you are safe, TK."

Sora says, with a nod, "That's what matters right now."

Hawkmon says, "You had us so worried, Yolei."

Yolei says, "Sorry, Hawkmon."

Mimi says, with a sigh, "I wish that Davis and Kari were here."

Just then the door to the room opens and a familiar male voice calls out, "You called?" Everyone then looks to see the 'real life versions' of Dai and Akari, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya and Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, both of them dressed in outfits similar to their Digi-World clothing expect modified for their late teenage forms and completely healthy, as well as Veemon and Gatomon enter the room.

Mrs. Kamiya asks, shocked, "Kari?"

Kari says, with a smile, "It's me, mom!" Mrs. Kamiya then runs over to Kari, embraces her, and at the same time, Mrs. Motomiya embraces her son with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Motomiya yells out, "Davis! Davis, you little scamp! How dare you? Do you know how worried I was about you?"

Davis responds, with a warm smile, "Sorry, mom." Davis and Kari hug their mothers while they look at Tai and Jun and all four of smile at each other as the Odiaba Digidestined and their Digimon partners are now reunited once more.

 _ **February 7, 2025,**_ _ **Toritsu Central Hospital**_

Inside of another hospital, Toritsu Central, Suguha has collapsed to the ground in front of two bars that are set up for patients going through physical rehabilitation to 're-learn' how to walk for various reasons and watching this happen is her brother, Kazuto, who is currently in a wheelchair, since he was trapped in SAO for longer than Suguha and is currently in much weaker condition, along their mother, Midori, and various doctors and nurses in which a few of them run over to her.

Kazuto says, weakly, "Sugu!"

Kazuto winches in pain due to his body being so weak and Suguha says, struggling to her feet, "I'm okay…big brother…"

One of the doctors says, "Kirigaya-san, you must take it easy! While you weren't trapped in that nightmare for as long as your brother, you haven't been using your body for nearly three months causing you lose a significant amount of strength and your body is more fragile than before. You would be in worse shape if not for your kendo training, but you are significantly weaker than before and your recovery, while incredible for the past three days, doesn't mean that you can get up and walk."

Suguha says, with a grunt, "I kind of got that." Suguha winches and she holds her side causing her mother to step forward out of her concern.

The doctor then says, "There is also the fact of the various mysterious bruises and black and blues on your body as well. They have seemed to have appeared on the day that you have woken up with the rest of the survivors."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I think that I have a good idea. The battle between Sugu and Kayaba caused those 'injuries' on her because her powers made the pain absorbers unable to do their job, so, every time that Sugu inflicted damage to her opponent, they felt it big time. However, it also made impossible for the pain absorbers to negate the pain from the damage that Sugu got and she suffered from multiple hits including the impalement in which it was so bad that her body and mind was 'tricked' to thinking that she got real damage through thankfully, not to the level like when she got impaled by Kayaba's sword that nearly killed her. It was by sheer force of will that Sugu kept going despite all of the pain and agony she must have been feeling while Kayaba let her have it and he let her have it right in the face. Personally, those 'battle scars' will heal. I'm more worried about the 'battle scars' in her heart as well as Usagi's heart."_

 _ **February 7, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of Neo Domino City, the current mayor of the city, Lazar, is inside of his office as he turns on a screen and human-like male and female figures with all of their features covered up appear on the screen.

One of them says, in a male voice, "Report."

Lazar says, "SAO is officially over and all of the survivors are back in the real world."

Another figure says, in a female voice, "Good. We have good intelligence that Kayaba did his job. Sailor Celestial has been awoken."

Lazar asks, shocked, "Are you sure?"

The first figure that spoke responds, "Do you question us?"

Lazar responds, a bit nervously, "No. It is just my past history with organizations like yours before…"

The female figure says, "Understandable. We can also report that Neo Yliaster will soon be on the move."

Lazar's eyes widen and he then says, "Understood. I will begin the protocols immediately."

The male figure says, "Good, Lazar. SAO may be over, but war is about to begin and it will be fought in this world, the virtual world, and beyond in worlds that are even beyond our imagination."

Lazar says, drolly, "That's just great. Sorry, but I already had my fill of this kind of war from the Dark Signers."

The female figure says, "We know, but this war will make the war between the Dark Signers and the Signers fought some years before look like a walk in the park."

Lazar says, drolly, "That's encouraging, madam."

The male figure says, "Then you know what's at stake, Lazar. And speaking of Signers, the Crimson Dragon won't just lie down and do nothing. Even as we speak, new Signers are being chosen to lead the fight that's to come. You know what you must do and bring them together with the original Signers, who will help train them and the new Duel Priestess. The power of the 'chaos dragon' that's the counterpart of the Crimson Dragon will also be a factor in this world."

Lazar says, with a nod, "I know, sir." The screen goes blank and Lazar sighs as he looks over pictures of Yusei and his friends in which there are also files where see pictures of our Moon Princess and our Digidestined with their Digimon partners as well.

 _ **March 7, 2025, Tokyo Bay**_

Today, Tokyo Bay looks like a war zone as a legion of youma and Dark Digimon along with people that look like they have Digivices, in which these Digivices are dark and give off sinister energy, are battling against Japanese Self-Defense Forces troops, police, and finally, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon, along with five hundred Digidestined and their Digimon partners, including members of Odiaba Digidestined and their Digimon minus those that went to SAO expect for Davis and Kari, who thanks to the 'regeneration chambers' based on the Medicuboid technology, are health and ready to go.

We also find that the Sailor Scouts are all sporting new Eternal Sailor Scout forms similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's fukus expect the colors and footwear and Kari is in her new Sailor Scout form of Eternal Sailor Sun fighting by her Digimon partner, Magnadramon, Gatomon's Mega form, as they continue to fight against the onslaught in front of them.

A female news reporter is with a camera crew stationed some distance away, but having full view of the actions in which we find her saying into her microphone, "I'm coming to you from Tokyo Bay as it has become a battlefield as the monsters that used to terrorize just the Juuban district and the creatures known as Digital Monsters or Digimon have launched an all-out assault in Tokyo Bay and they have overwhelmed the police and military in which now, they are mainly fighting against the Sailor Scouts, who have recently reappeared after mysteriously vanishing for around several months, the brand new Sailor Scout known as Sailor Sun, and the people that have bonded with these mysterious creatures made of digital information, the Digimon, known as Digidestined, who are claimed to be protectors of the balance of our world and the Digital World, the home of these Digimon, which was created from the vast information of interlock computers…!" However, before she can say anymore, there is a loud explosion near her location and the shockwave nearly sends her to the ground in which immediately, the news crew and the report get some more distance from the battlefield which has become even more intense.

Sailor Mars unleashes a firestorm in the form of a phoenix that vaporizes two youma and knocks two Champion Digimon down for the moment in which she shouts out, "This is just great!"

Sailor Uranus tells Joe, who is being guarded by Zudomon, the Ultimate form of Joe's partner, Gomamon, "Get the wounded out of here!"

Joe, who is tending to wounded Digidestined, Digimon, police officers, and military personal with some help, responds, "I'm trying, but there are just too many!"

There is an evil laugh hard and Sailor Mars says, with a sneer, "Oh, great! I know that laugh!" Out of a dark portal, Jadeite makes his appearance and creates a black crystal sword.

Sailor Mercury says, "It's Jadeite!"

Jadeite says, with an evil grin, "You, Sailor Scouts, are getting annoying, but this time, no one is going to stop us!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, with a strong tone, "Then call me no one, Jadeite!" Before anyone could say or do anything, a rain of laser fire and elemental energies rain down on the youma and Dark Digimon causing dozens upon dozens of them to be destroyed instantly.

Cody asks, "Who did that?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "It looks like the cavalry has arrived!" Soon after, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial lands on the ground with a 'thud' causing the concrete ground around her feet where she land to crack slightly.

Jadeite says, with a shocked look, "It's you: Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "That's right, Jadeite! I'm VALKYRIE Sailor Celestial at your service and in your face!" Sailor Celestial then zips over to Jadeite and bashes right in the face, sending him flying through the wall of one warehouse and out the opposing wall in which he lands on the ground with a mighty 'thud'.

Sailor Uranus says, with a whistle, "Not bad." The youma and Dark Digimon are stunned, but they quickly regain their composer and prepare to counterattack, however, Sailor Celestial unleashes a barrage of fire from her rail-guns and GN Blade that devastated the youma and Dark Digimon in which she then draws out the Star Saber and with the creation of one energy wave nearly all of the surviving youma are vaporized in which the remaining Dark Digimon and their allies start to immediately to take off.

The Odiaba Digidestined is amazed by Sailor Celestial's power and skill and UlforceVeedramon tells Davis, "Whoa! She is something!"

Davis, sporting his two Keyblades, responds, with a grin, "She is like a one Sailor Scout army, buddy!" Sailor Celestial prepares to go after them, but she then dodges an attack from Jadeite, who is badly scuffed up, but hasn't suffered any injuries beyond minor cuts and black and blues.

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Doesn't that guy know when to quit? He is really annoying!"

Sailor Mars says, "Now, you know how Mercury and I feel, Jupiter."

Jadeite says, "I should have known if that bratty Moon Princess was reborn in this time that her sister would be reborn too!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smirk, "What can I say? You just can't keep a good princess down!"

Jadeite responds, "Well, I will be the first one to succeed and I can't wait to see that Moon twit's face when I bring her your corpse!"

Just then another familiar female voice shouts out, "You rang, Nega-trash?" Jadeite turns to the source of the voice only to get rammed by a silver energy dragon that blasts him into a group of wooden crates that crumble to piece when his form impacts them. Everyone then looks to where that attack came from to see Sailor Moon, but she is radically different than before.

This brand new Sailor Moon has silver streaks in her blond hair, there is a silver Medieval barbute style helmet on her head and scalp with a crown engraved into it and a silver version of Slifer the Sky Dragon on the top portion of the helmet with holes in the helmet to let out her pigtails exposing the buns which have circular diamond jewels in them, her two moon sigils is on her forehead in their respective colors, there is silver eyeshadow on her eyelids, her lips are a deep, full, and gorgeous sparkling pink color, her armored fuku has been replaced by armored chest and waist plates that are exactly like golden versions of samurai armor that tight hug her frame to show her feminine lines and curves perfectly, on the chest portion of the armor, there is a brand new heart-shaped broach which is slightly bigger than the last one, the heart-shaped broach is like a prism in texture and color, there are crossed silver swords in the center of the broach, a golden crescent moon in the center of the sword, with Slifer the Sky Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Ancient Pixie Dragon surrounding the swords, the broach has eight white wings surrounding and attached to the sides of the broach, she has white armored shoulder pads connected to armored gloves that extends up to the shoulder pads with the armor covering her arms is being European Medieval style, there are silver armored gantlets attached over her armored wrists with a 'projector' attached to her left gantlet that creates a shield and GN Blade exactly like the one that Gundam Exia uses attached to her right gantlet, she has an armored skirt attached to the end area of her waist armor with the armored skirt being as long as her other 'sailor skirts' with the skirt being silver, black, and rainbow colored in color, and she has knee-high high-heeled armored boots with five inch knife-like heels on her feet. Attached to her armored skirt is a Magi Staff similar to the ones that the Mystic Force Power Rangers use and a sword similar to the Remains Heart sword that Lisbeth made for Kirito in SAO before it was turned into a Keyblade and there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings attached to her back.

Sailor Mars asks, "What's Meatball Head doing here?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "And more importantly: When did she become a Valkyrie level Sailor Scout?!"

Jadeite, battered and bruised, leaps out of the destroyed boxes and he yells out, seeing Sailor Moon, "You!"

Sailor Moon responds, "That's right, Jadeite! I'm back and I'm better than ever! You are dealing with the brand new Valkyrie Sailor Moon and I'm going to punish you by kicking you ass, Nega-trash!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Not bad. It needs improvement, but not bad."

Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Please don't encourage her, Uranus."

On the meanwhile, the newswoman says, facing the camera and speaking into her microphone, "It's her! After over two years of mysterious absence, the mythical heroine of Juuban, Sailor Moon, has returned in a brand new form and looking stronger than ever!"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, overhearing the reporter, _"I really hope so because while my powers have been helping my recovery, it only has been over a month since I left SAO and I need eat a lot more to replenish the energy used by the Silver Crystal to slow my body 'degrading' down after not using it for over two years."_

Jadeite says, "All I see is an armored plated Meatball Head Moon Princess and you and your sibling are about to…!" Just then everyone hears something like a shot being fired and Jadeite is then slammed by an energy arrow that sends him flying in a cartoonish and comical manner into Tokyo Bay itself causing plenty of looks of surprise from a lot of people.

Sailor Celestial says, with a nervous look, "That was anti-climactic."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "No kidding." Soon after, the surviving Dark Digimon and the 'Dark Digidestined' assisting them teleport away and Sailor Moon says, "That's not a surprise."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, with a nod, "Typical chickens." Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, "However, what the heck are you doing here?"

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you mean sis?"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "What do I mean? You know darn well what I mean! What the heck are you doing coming out here when you haven't fully recovered yet? Sure, the Silver Crystal and your Sailor Scout powers speeds up your recovery, but it has been only over a month and don't put me into it, Sailor Moon! I was only in there for three months, but you were there for over two years!"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Okay! Okay! I get it!" Sailor Moon says, with a serious expression that's unlike her before SAO, "But I just couldn't let my friends get pummeled in a war zone like that! I've already seen too much suffering and too much unnecessary death! I don't like the fight…I don't want to fight, but I just won't sit around and do nothing or run away while people are suffering from madman or any evil force ever!"

Soon after, Tuxedo Mask and the other Sailor Scouts gather around and Sailor Mars asks, with a sigh, "What are we going to do with you, Meatball Head? And when did you become a Valkyrie Sailor Scout?"

Sailor Moon responds, nervously, "Actually…I don't know." There are plenty of anime sweat drops and face-faults at those words and Sailor Moon says, "You see, I was watching what was happening in television and I really wished that I had the strength to help in which broach glowed with an incredible light causing me to see a woman that looked like a combination of Celestial and I in this form…"

Sailor Pluto asks, surprised, "You and Celestial as Valkyrie Sailor Scouts?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Sailor Neptune says, looking over her shoulder, "I think that we should discuss this somewhere else." Sailor Neptune points in one direction and they see a large group of reporters heading towards them.

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Yikes!"

Sailor Neptune tells Sailor Moon, "They are going to want to talk to you, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "I'll bet."

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, "You aren't getting out of this Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon says, after giving another sigh, "I know, Pyro." Soon after, the Sailor Scouts take to the skies while Tuxedo Mask uses his super-human agility, speed, and strength to take the rooftops and easily follows the flying Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial turn in one direction and Sailor Celestial shouts out, "By the way…Thanks, Orion!" Everyone looks in the direction that Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial and they see none other than Sailor Orion on the roof with her bow and a small smile on her lips in which Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial wave at Sailor Orion while the Digidestined and their Digimon assist in aiding the wounded and 'cleaning up' the area.

 _ **Late March 2025, Japanese countryside**_

In the late days of March of 2025, we are in the mountainous regions of Japan, there is a wooden cottage in which Sailor Moon and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts including none other than Sailor Celestial along with Tuxedo Mask appear via teleportation in front of it.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Is this it?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "It is, Jupiter. I should have remembered about it."

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, "Hey, Meatball Head, you were just a little girl back then."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Are you sure about this love?"

Sailor Moon responds, "More than anything, Darien-kun."

Sailor Celestial says, "I sense that there is someone inside, but it is just a regular human."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Same here." As the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask approach the cottage and prepare to see if the door was open in which the door opens in which a petite young woman in her late twenties with short straight black hair is front of them.

Sailor Moon gives a look of surprise and she thinks, stunned, _"It's her! What's she doing here?!"_

Sailor Uranus yells out, sternly, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The young woman responds, "I'm Rinko Koujiro." The young woman then tells Sailor Moon, "But you already know that, don't you, Serena?"

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Moon asks, "So, he told you?"

The young woman, Rinko, responds, as well as nodding her head in agreement, "Yes. He also mentioned in a message to my website that you would be coming here one day." Rinko then looks at Sailor Celestial and she asks, "I see that you have brought Sailor Celestial with you or do you prefer Suguha Kirigaya instead?"

There are more looks of shock and Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "He told you everything."

Rinko replies, "He did. He explained to me about yours and his 'connection', how he met you in this life, and how he made sure that your brother got trapped in SAO by making sure that he became an SAO beta tester in order to force you to 'awaken'. I never thought he could ever go this far."

Sailor Mercury asks, curiously, "You know this person?"

Sailor Moon responds, "She… used to be a friend of the family. Do you remember that woman that Sugou pinned over, but loved Kayaba? You are looking at her." There are gasps of shock and Sailor Moon says, "Her name is Rinko Koujiro, the woman in love with Akihiko Kayaba."

Rinko says, with a nod, "That's me."

Sailor Uranus says, "You must know that we're not going to be here alone much longer."

Rinko replies, "I won't resist." Rinko then steps backwards inside and to the side to allow Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts to enter into the cottage in which they look around to see it simply furbished in which they look at the fireplace see multiple pictures in which one of them is a child Serena wearing a play helmet and sword with her mother and Kayaba in which Ikuko is painting a picture of something that looks like Aincrad, there is a painted picture of Aincrad on the wall, and on a nearby table, there is an old fashioned RPG game known as Wizardry with a Go board on it.

Sailor Saturn says, "You wouldn't think that the first great 'VR criminal' in history would be here."

Sailor Uranus says, "As they say: It is always the quiet ones."

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "No kidding, Uranus."

Sailor Neptune tells Sailor Mercury, "You and Firefly excluded of course, Mercury."

Sailor Mercury kindly smiles at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars calls out, "I've found him!" Everyone then looks at Sailor Mars, who is at the door leading into another room of the cottage, and she says, with a sigh, "Or what's left of him." Everyone then assembles into the room where they find a simple, but good sized bedroom where there is plenty of high-tech equipment with a mini super-computer connected to a powerful satellite with wireless and non-wireless connections. And in the bedroom, there is a bed with something or someone covered by a blanket. Sailor Venus winches, thinking what it really means, and Sailor Uranus goes over to the bed and covers the 'form' under the blanket in which the motionless body of Akihiko Kayaba is revealed, obviously showing that he is dead, but it looks like he just died recently.

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "It's him."

Sailor Neptune says, amazed, "It looked like he died yesterday."

Sailor Mercury, using her visor and computer, says, "There is some kind of strange compound in his body that's preserving his body and preventing any decay."

Rinko says, "He had found the compound on one of his trips and he says that it can preserve bodies down to the smallest of cells like they died recently. It prevented decomposer for over a year based on what his message said. He told me to use it shortly after he is dead and I am completely sure that he is dead."

Tuxedo Mask says, "He knew that he would be here sooner or later." Sailor Pluto takes a look at a vile on a nearby table.

Sailor Pluto says, "It is a special preservation compound for biological matter used in the Silver Millennium. It was used to preserve the bodies of heroes and heroines that fought bravely in protection of their homes, families, and kingdoms. It was also used in scientific matters with 'samples'."

Sailor Mars says, with a snarl and nasty tone in her voice, "I doubt that HE qualifies."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Mercury, "Can you find out how he died?"

Sailor Mercury activates a computer along with the other hardware in the room and he says, "Yes, I can. However, I can theorize on one thing." Sailor Mercury then displays a modified NervGear and she says, "I believe that it has to do with this modified NervGear. It looks to be specially modified with this computer hardware possibly a part of it."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Please get to work, Mercury."

Sailor Mercury says, "Of course."

As Sailor Mercury gets to work, Sailor Moon's right hand turns into a fist and she asks, "Why?" Everyone looks at Sailor Moon and she looks at Rinko in which she yells at him, with an angered tone that's typically not like her, "Why didn't you stop him?! You knew where he would be, so, why? Why?!"

Rinko responds, nervously, "I didn't know that he was going to do this and I really didn't know that you…"

Sailor Moon says, with tears in her eyes, "It didn't matter if I wasn't trapped! Do you know how I really feel? Do you think that you can understand the betrayal in my heart?! This was supposed to be a wonderful new adventure…A new frontier for everyone! And instead, he turns it into a nightmare! A 'hell' that I had to suffer through for two long years and I had to see hundreds of good people get killed…No, murdered right before my eyes. People with friends, family, and people that they loved and cared for in which they did so in return… Their lives just snuffed out and for what? A game! All this pain and suffering for a stupid game?!"

Rinko responds, "Yes, Serena! I am a coward! A wretched coward, but you can't say that you would kill the man that you love!"

But then Sailor Celestial shouts out, angrily, "You self-righteous bitch!" Sailor Celestial grabs her by the throat causing to choke her slightly and Rinko desperate tries to remove Sailor Celestial's hand around her throat, but Sailor Celestial's massive super-human strength makes it impossible for Rinko, a regular human, to do anything against her. Sailor Celestial tells Rinko, with a deadly glare in her eyes, "Don't you dare use that excuse with me? You will never use that excuse with me! What about the friends and family of the SAO victims, huh? Can you ever understand the anguish, pain, and the sorrow that they are feeling that they will never see them again?! Tuxedo Mask, the girls, and I had to each a precious people that we love and care for waste away right before our eyes while they had to suffer in that nightmare after Kayaba perverted the very technology that he created for his own selfish gains! How do you think that the loved ones of those that died felt when that fear came true?! And even worse, he murdered all of those people to force my powers to awaken? You can't even begin to understand my level of pain and anguish much less the pain and anguish of those that suffered under the plans and machinations of that madman that dared to call himself our father?!" A dark look starts to appear in Sailor Celestial's eyes and Sailor Moon puts her arms around Sailor Celestial's arm that has the hand around Rinko's throat.

Sailor Moon says, with a worried tone, "Sister, please stop!" The dark look fades from Sailor Celestial's eyes and she drops Rinko to the ground in which she starts to cough to regain air into her lungs.

Sailor Celestial tells Rinko, "No matter what I can say or do, I can never bring back the lives that I saw snuffed out. However, you have no right to be so selfish and make any excuses ever."

Sailor Mercury says, "Incredible!"

Everyone looks at Mercury and Sailor Venus asks, "What's up?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Based on what I can find out, when Sword Art Online ended, this modified NervGear did a high output scan on his brain."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "A high output scan?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes. He was basically trying to transfer his mind onto the net itself."

There are gasps and Sailor Venus says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Mercury says, "However, the aftereffects is much like what happened to other SAO players that died, his brain is completely destroyed. And this type of thing is usually one in a thousand chance of succeeding. It is most likely that he destroyed his brain and the scan completely failed."

Sailor Uranus asks, "When did he scan his brain?"

Sailor Mercury says, "You aren't going to believe this, but he used the scan exactly on the day that 'glitch' occurred on Sword Art Online: November Seven, Twenty-Twenty-Four."

There are stunned and confused looks and Sailor Jupiter asks, "Hold up! Then who or what did Sailor Celestial fight in the final battle at the Ruby Palace?"

Sailor Celestial says, "It was him. I knew it."

Sailor Mercury says, "Then it could only mean that it had worked. He had successful transferred his mind onto the net."

After getting back on her feet, Rinko says, "He did to work on the 'errors' that were being caused by Sugou and the stored emotions of the players."

Everyone looks at Rinko and Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "He told you."

Rinko says, "Yes. He also said that he planned to accelerate his 'end game'."

Sailor Uranus says, "His fight with Sailor Celestial."

Rinko responds, nodding her head, "That's right." Rinko then goes over and touches a place on the wall causing it to go inside revealing a secret panel within the wall with a briefcase inside.

Sailor Venus asks, "What's that?"

Rinko says, taking the briefcase, "He had planned to give you this later on, but he said that when you arrived, you are need to be given this to be used at a future date." Rinko hands the briefcase to Sailor Celestial, who looks at Rinko, takes the briefcase, and opens up causing her to get confused as she sees what looks like crystal pendulum necklaces along with strange crystal bracelets and Duel Monsters cards inside.

Sailor Celestial asks, "Crystal pendulum necklaces as well as bracelets and Duel Monster cards?"

Rinko says, "I have no idea what they are for, but he said that when the 'war of the worlds' begins, you will be able to unlock their power and use them wisely." When Sailor Celestial touches the cards and crystal pendulum necklaces, no one notices that her broach glows for a brief second, but Sailor Pluto 'senses' something.

Sailor Celestial asks, with a huff, "And what are we supposed to be: Grateful?"

She slams the briefcase closed and Sailor Mercury asks, "What do you want to do?"

Sailor Moon doesn't reply for a second and she says, "Make two copies of all of the logs, programming, and whatnot. One for us and one for the police then delete all of it. I want nothing that anyone could ever use and then turn off and take this all apart, but leave intact for the police."

The others are a bit surprised by her reply, but Sailor Mercury says, "Okay, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury then starts to get to work as Sailor Moon starts to head off.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Where are you going?"

Sailor Moon says, "Gather up his personal items here. He doesn't deserve it, but I'll give him a bit of dignity and not leave anything that could be used as a trophy."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Do you need any help?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon then head off and start gathering the various items in the room in which Sailor Moon looks at the picture of her as a child with her Earth mother and Kayaba in which she thinks, with tears in her eyes, _"Baka…"_ Sailor Moon puts the items into her sub-space pocket and she looks to see Rinko with a letter in her hands.

Rinko says, "This is a message for you." Sailor Moon takes the letter, shakes it to hear something inside, and she takes out a flash drive, but she then throws the letter to Sailor Mars, who has come out of the room.

Sailor Mars asks, "What?"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Mars in reply, "Please burn it."

There are gasps and Rinko asks, "Why?"

Sailor Moon responds, in a plain tone, "There is nothing that he can say that he will make me feel anything for him. I can't forgive him. I may one day, but not today and especially not now." Sailor Moon says, "I learned some harsh lessons. Before SAO, I always believed that everyone can be changed and can be 'redeemed' if you reach out for them, but Kayaba taught me that not everyone can be 'saved' and 'redeemed'. No, they have to be stopped and defeated before good and innocent people can suffer. I learned that how naïve I truly was."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "No, Sailor Moon. You were not naïve." When Sailor Moon looks at Tuxedo Mask, he says, "You were kind and caring. You had an open heart and mind. You believed in the best of humanity and the best in people, but what Kayaba did shattered that faith and that hope. And that's something that I can never forgive him from doing. He damaged your heart and mind in ways that I will never forgive, but I believe that we can mend your heart as long as you let us in." Sailor Moon sheds tears of happiness and cries on Tuxedo Mask's chest in which he motions to Sailor Mars to burn the letter in which she does so without hesitation. Later on, the police arrived on the scene and Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scout cooperated with the police in whom they assisted in removing the body of Kayaba and giving them one of the two copies of the data on computers and other hardware while assisting in removing it from the cottage. Rinko was taken into custody and charged with an accessory to Akihiko Kayaba and his crimes through she would let out on bail and later acquitted when there was a micro-bomb found inside of her body which the authorities, as well as the world, believes that she was another of Kayaba's 'hostages', though she was in the real world, and made to help him during the whole of 'SAO Incident' in which the entrapped of Serena and the other nearly ten thousand other players in Sword Art Online. However, later on, Sailor Mercury would determine that this bomb was never real and it was made to deceive everyone that she didn't help him out of her own free will, but Sailor Moon and the others decided to leave that fact out.

 _ **Late March 2025, Neo Domino City**_

During the same time of month, we are one of the many Turbo Dueling tracks in Neo Domino City where blue and white version of Yusei's Duel Runner with flames painted on the sides with a rider having a flame designed version of Yusei's helmet covering his features and wearing Davis' Digi-World clothing while there is another Duel Runner designed like an old fashion motorcycle with a man with blue hair, brown eyes, and a yellow 'mark' across the right side of his face. His name is Kalin Kessler, a friend of Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan as well as a former Dark Signer. On Kalin's side of the field, there is Hundred-Eyed Dragon (3000/2500), a Synchro version of his Dark Synchro Monster, against Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500), the Accel Synchro evolved form of Stardust Dragon, in which Shooting Star Dragon attacks and destroys Hundred-Eyed Dragon costing Kalin the last of his 300 life-points. With the end of the duel, the holograms vanish and the two of go through an opening back to the main highways where waiting nearby is Kari, wearing a pink version of Akiza's Duel Runner outfit and sitting by a pink and white version of Akiza's Duel Runner.

Kari tells the duelist in duplicate of Yusei's Duel Runner, "You did it, Dai-kun!" The duelist in the duplicate removes his helmet to reveal the face of Davis and he has a big grin on his lips.'

Davis responds, "As if there is any doubt."

Kalin tells Davis, "You have done well, Davis. You have harnessed the power of Accel Synchro Summon like Yusei can, but you still have a ways to go."

Davis says, "Yeah, don't I know it." Davis then uncovers his right arm to reveal the Dragon's Head Mark of the Dragon and he says, "Kari and I are supposed to be the new generation of these 'Signers', the dueling warriors of the Crimson Dragon, a real powerful super dragon that protected this planet multiple times over." Kari uncovers her right arm to reveal the Dragon's Foot Mark of the Dragon that used to belong to Akiza.

Kalin tells Davis, "That's not all. You are the heir to the first Signer of the Dragon's Head, the Star Dragon King, and the powers of all of the dragons are within you, Davis."

Davis nods his head and Kari asks, "But so far, Davis and I are the only Signers?"

Gatomon and Veemon come out from 'hiding' behind Kari's Duel Runner and Gatomon says, "Something tells me that you will find the other four Signers in due time, Kari, and it is going to be an adventure to find them."

Kari says, with a nod, "I believe you, Gatomon."

Davis asks, "How is Rua and Luca…I mean Leo and Luna doing?"

Kalin says, with a smile, "They are okay. They are close to moving without the need for crutches and with Yusei and the others supporting them they will be just fine, but I doubt that they can even think of starting to do stuff like running yet."

Kari says, "That's good."

Kalin says, "Yes, but you have to remember that VRMMO genre and in fact, Full-Dive technology in general has taken a hit. I can tell that people aren't completed satisfied with Amusphere's 'it's safer this time' theme."

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke, Kalin-sensei. Kayaba really opened up a 'can of worms' with what he had done."

Kari says, "I'm afraid of what kind of 'Pandora's Box' did he open and what we have to do to protect the people from the 'wickedness' that was unleashed."

 _ **April 1, 2025, Mountainous Regions of Japan**_

Within the vast mountainous regions of the Japanese nation, somewhere close to Mount Fuji specifically, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and Eternal Sailor Pluto are walking along the pathway toward an unknown location.

Sailor Pluto asks, "Princess, are you sure about this?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I am, Pluto. And by the way, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Sailor Pluto replies, with a smile, "You may not be the heiress of the Moon Kingdom, but you are still a Moon Princess and even more than that, you are Sailor Celestial, an elite _Sovereign_ Sailor Soldier and one of the great future queens of the universe as well as one of the greatest warriors of the Silver Millennium. You don't demand respect, you have more than earned for all sorts of reasons."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "I know. I might remember most of everything, but I'm still not use to this."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Well, you were much of the atypical 'warrior princess' type and not a 'fairy tale princess'."

Sailor Celestial says, "You know it, Pluto."

Sailor Celestial then stops in her track and Sailor Pluto asks, "Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, seemly to no one, "Okay, you can come out now! You are very good, but now, I can tell that someone is following us!"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Very good. Not even Sailor Pluto could detect me so well despite her centuries of experience." Soon after, a black clad masked ninja with green eyes that have a golden hue in it appears before them.

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "You are skilled as your ancestors and then some, Ryu-dono."

The ninja responds, "It is good to see you again, Pluto. Do you prefer Trista Meiou these days?"

Sailor Celestial is surprised, but Sailor Pluto isn't and she says, "You are a true Hayabusa ninja, Ryu-dono."

The ninja replies, "Thank you, Pluto. I see that you have brought Princess Serenity's recently 'awakened' younger sister."

Sailor Celestial says, "You know."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "The Hayabusa is among the few that have knowledge of the Silver Millennium other than me, Princess."

The ninja says, with a nod, "We do, Sailor Celestial-dono. I am Ryu Hayabusa, heir to the head of the Hayabusa ninja clan. I know why you are here. War is coming and the madness that was SAO was just the beginning."

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe that you or your clan has some kind of 'connection' to the events to come."

The ninja, Ryu Hayabusa, responds, "Correct and the might of the 'Dragons of the Elements' are going to be needed." Ryu then says, "But before we continue…"

Sailor Celestial says, "I already know, Ryu-dono." Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Okay, sis, come on out!" Sailor Pluto is surprised and when Sailor Celestial looks behind her, Sailor Pluto looks in the same direction to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon coming out into the open.

Sailor Pluto asks, surprised, "Princess?"

Ryu says, "It seems like your princess has learned quite a few tricks through I dare wonder what the 'price' was for those new tricks."

Sailor Pluto thinks in her mind, looking at both Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon, _"I also fear what the 'price' for the level of power that my two princesses now possess which makes me very fearful about their future."_

 _ **April 9, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the restored Moon Kingdom, we find our SAO adventures and others roaming the halls of the palace with huge tables filled with food in the banquet halls in which Kirito, real name Kazuto Kirigaya, Asuna, real name Asuna Yuuki, Silica, real name Keiko Ayano, Lisbeth, who really has brown hair and eyes and real name being Rika Shinozaki, Agil, real name Andrew Gilbert Mills, a Japanese citizen of African-American descent, Klein, real name Ryoutarou Tsuboi, Philia, real name, Kotone, along with Thinker, Yulier, Yolko, Caynz, and Klein's guild mates in SAO mixing it with Prince Endymon, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon, and all of the Odiaba Digidestined and their Digimon partners. Sinon, real name Shino Asada, is also there in her Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion along with none other than Sailor Neo Moon, the teenage version of Rini AKA Sailor Mini-Moon, and Sailor Nebula, who is revealed to be none other than Serena's/Sailor Moon's childhood friend of Molly Baker.

Sailor Venus tells Sailor Nebula, "Man, Molly…I mean Nebula, I never thought that you were a Sailor Scout!"

Sailor Nebula says, "There is a good reason. I am a powerful Sailor Scouts since I'm the Sailor Scout Guardian of every single star seed, true or otherwise."

Sailor Mercury says, "It makes sense since space nebulas are involved with the birth and death of all stars."

Sailor Nebula says, with a giggle, "Leave it to you to figure it out, Ami."

Sailor Pluto says, "And you can understand why she didn't awaken until after Galaxia was purified of chaos as well as why I never knew who she was reincarnated as."

Sailor Nebula says, "Sorry for not telling you, but I had my own mission to perform. I really wanted to tell Serena and the others, but once I remembered, I knew that I had my mission to perform like Serena when I figured out that she and Sailor Moon are one in the same."

Sailor Uranus says, "Since you are so close, it isn't too surprising that you figured out Dumpling's 'secret'."

Sailor Nebula says, with a sigh, "Yeah, but history repeated itself like it did in the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "You know that our princess doesn't blame you and now, you have a chance to start over again, Nebula."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Yeah, Molly! Not to mention that you really helped us by getting the evidence to put that slime, Sugou, away!"

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "Yeah, no kidding."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Based on what I heard from Seijirou-san, while they can't get him on what he did to those players in SAO, the records of his tampering are rock solid and they are going to get him with over six thousand cases of reckless endangerment of our lives with one case per SAO survivor. From what I heard, life imprisonment is a high possibility, but Sugou is trying to weasel his way out trying to use temporary insanity."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, there are enough records to make people think that he is totally mentally stable with his plans and with 'leakage' of certain facts, the public is in outcry for his imprisonment."

Sailor Mars says, "If not lynching him."

Kazuto says, "I think that his trial and imprisonment is enough. If we just kill him, we are no better than he was."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun."

Davis says, with a nod, "Same here, bro. I say put in a cell, throw away the key, and forget about him."

Tai says, nodding his head in agreement, "No joke, Davis."

Ryoutarou asks, "Anyway, aren't we missing a few people?"

Rika says, "Yeah! Two of our stars aren't here!"

Queen Serenity's spirit then appears and she says, "My daughters should be arriving right now." Just then there is a bright glow and Suguha, Serena, and the Tsukino family then make their appearance in which Suguha's and Serena's sigils appear on their forehead with Serena turning into Princess Serenity while Suguha's hair become blond, goes into the exactly same style as Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity, her two sigils are on her forehead, her lips are a lovely deep pink color, and she is wearing a rainbow and silver version of Queen Serenity's dress.

Plenty of the others are amazed and Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu…"

Matt says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Keiko says, "Leafa…Suguha is really a princess."

Rika whistles and she says, amazed, "No kidding, Keiko."

Sailor Pluto says, "May I reintroduce you to Princess Serenity, heiress to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance, and her younger sister, Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, also known as Sailor Celestial, legendary Sailor Warrior of Reality."

Asuna says, "She's beautiful." Suguha, in her 'royal form' of Princess Selene, shows that she is slightly unsteady on her feet.

Princess Selene states, "Man! How do you walk in these heels?"

Princess Serenity responds, with a giggle, "Says the Sailor Scout in high-heeled combat boots."

Princess Selene tells Princess Serenity, "You know those are balanced for combat and running, sis!"

Princess Serenity says, with a smile, "If you say so, Selene-chan."

Princess Selene gives an annoyed pout and Sailor Mars says, with a smirk, "Now I can see that they are indeed sisters."

Overhearing her, Princess Serenity and Princess Selene yell out in unison, "What's that supposed to mean Pyro?" Sailor Mars sweat drops at this while plenty of the others giggle as the two Moon Princesses and the Tsukino family joins in the celebration of clearing the game with the SAO survivors making it home.

Kotone tells Princess Selene, "Wow! You are really beautiful, Leafa…I mean Suguha…"

Princess Selene says, with a smile, "Yeah, it kind of gets confusing between names, Kotone."

Rika tells Kazuto, with a smirk, "Speaking of royalty, aren't you like our princesses' brother in their past lives too?"

Kazuto says, as a golden crescent moon sigil appears on his forehead for a second, "Yep, kind of. Back then, I was the child of Queen Serenity's sister and she and my father back then died saving a whole planet from an evil force. I was only one when they died and my aunt, Queen Serenity, took me and adopted me, so, technically, by blood and adoption, I'm a prince of the Moon Kingdom."

Ryoutarou says, "Man, bro! You get all of the luck!"

Davis tells Ryoutarou, "Don't knock it until you tried it, bro! Being a prince or princess is no walk in the park especially ones like us!"

Kari says, nodding her head, "You got that right, Dai-kun."

Sailor Orion says, "So, it isn't surprising that you felt a 'bond' between you and Serena since you were brother and sister at one time and forgive me for saying so, but you are also related by blood, in a way, in this life."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "It is best you don't mention that too much in front of Sugu. We learned that my biological mom's and Sugu's and my mom are linked to Kayaba through their mother since their mother, our grandmother, was sister to Kayaba's mom, so, we are like distant cousins to Kayaba at best."

Asuna asks, "Anyway, Sinon-chan, how are you feeling?"

Sailor Orion responds, "Just fine. My body is back to normal since I was only in SAO for close to three months like Suguha and my powers enhanced my recovery, so, I healed quite quick."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Not surprising, Sinon…Oops. I mean Shion."

Sailor Orion says, with a smile, "It's okay. Anyway, I want to thank you. I would have died in that world and thanks to you, I had not only survived, but I had found my own power."

Kazuto tells Sailor Orion, "It's just fine, Sinon. But remember what the other Scouts told you, it isn't the power that defines you and it isn't true strength. Your true power comes from the heart and you define Sailor Orion."

Sailor Orion says, "I know and your sister showed that in the final battle at the Ruby Palace."

Kazuto says, a bit more solemn in his tone of voice, "Yeah…" He then looks out towards Princess Serenity and Princess Selene in which the two of them are looking at a group of 'objects' which include a painted marble statue of Kazuto, as Kirito with Elucidator and Dark Repulser, Asuna, in the same Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with her SAO rapier, Lambent Light, and finally, Princess Serenity, as Usagi, with her hooded cloak with the hood down and both of her swords, Escalon and Lunar Excelsior, fighting against some unknown enemy, a large stone like the Monument of Life in the Town of Beginnings in SAO with the names of all of the 'good' SAO players with those that died having a white star on them, and finally, a third painted statue depicting Leafa, Princess Selene, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial with Davis as Dai and Kari as Akari with Sailor Sun.

Asuna tells Kazuto, "We're all worried about her and Usagi-chan."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Ever since that she 'awoke' and regained her Silver Millennium memories, she feels that a bit of the blame goes to her since one of the reasons for SAO and especially trapping me there in the first place was to force her powers to awaken. I was afraid of what would happen if Sugu made too many friends in SAO and now, she won't be the same since she is forever scarred by SAO like we are."

Queen Serenity comes over and she says, "My daughters will have to come to terms with their emotions and their memories much you have to do, my son."

Asuna takes Kazuto's hands into hers and she says, when Kazuto looks at her, "Serenity-dono is right, Kirito-kun. And that just makes her like us: A fellow SAO survivors in all sense of the word in which we wish that she weren't at least in the terms of the scars, but she isn't alone and we'll get through this together."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Thanks, Asuna." Asuna smiles warmly back in which Rika and Keiko are a bit jealous, but they get over it…for the moment. On the meanwhile, we go to the two Moon Princesses as they look at the two sets of statues and the mysterious monument, which are among what are known as SAO Memorial Monuments, in which they think about what happened during their times in SAO.

Princess Selene says, "I don't deserve this statue."

Princess Serenity says, "Plenty of players would say otherwise, sis."

Princess Selene says, "I'm not a hero, only a survivor like you and them. I rushed right in just like he plotted."

Princess Serenity says, "However, your victory wasn't meaningless at all. It was a symbolic victory that the nightmare of SAO was finally over."

Princess Selene says, "Yes, I know. However, the Full-Dive technology and VRMMO are now scarred thanks to that self-centered jerk. When I became part of ALO, I learned the truth of VRMMO. They were a new frontier where people could live out their greatest dreams, reinvent themselves, and in plenty of cases, reveal who they truly are rather than the restraints of society keep them back through that can be a curse rather than a blessing."

Princess Serenity says, "No kidding, Selene-chan."

Princess Selene says, with a snarl, "He had so much talent and ability and he could have benefited all mankind, but instead, he chose to commit this sick horror and for many stupid reasons including my forced awakening. I can never forgive him."

Princess Serenity says, with a nod, "I understand and to be honest, I can't forgive him either. I'm not sure if I ever will. I've seen so much pain, suffering, and death in which it is hard to get a grip on it."

Princess Selene tells Princess Serenity, "Yeah, but you have big brother and me, Serenity. We're here for long along with everyone else." Princess Serenity nods her head and she smiles warmly at her sister, but then the two of them look up towards the Earth with concerned looks on their faces.

Princess Serenity says, "But he was right about one thing: SAO was just the beginning. War is on the horizon."

Princess Selene responds, with a nod, "I know, sis. However, we'll face it together." Princess Serenity nods her head in agreement with her sister and Princess Selene says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's not worry on that and rejoin the others. I know that it may be too soon, but maybe you would like to join me in ALO sometime."

Princess Serenity asks, "The VRMMO that you are playing?"

Princess Selene says, with a smile, "Yep! Remember, much of it is based on SAO without the danger. RCT Progress has managed to redesign the game after removing the false 'Grand Quest' that jerk was using as a cover of his original plan to trap SAO players in ALO to use for his sick experiments and they will have a brand new one in the summer! However, they managed to add some of the better elements of SAO including Sword Skills!"

Princess Serenity asks, amazed, "Really?"

Princess Selene says, with a smile, "That's right, sis! However, you don't have to worry about any of the 'bad stuff' getting onto ALO with Ami, Trista, and Izzy along with others of the 'SAO Victims Task Force' making sure of that."

Princess Serenity says, with a smile, "That's good to know."

Princess Selene says, "And you don't have to start from scratch too. Since ALO is based on SAO, SAO survivors can download a lot of their avatar data from SAO into ALO."

Princess Serenity says, amazed, "Oh, wow!" Princess Serenity asks, curiously, "Does that mean…?"

Princess Selene says, with a grin, "A lot of the skills that I gained in SAO are a part of 'ALO's Leafa' as the girls and Endymon can attest, but there is something new. Let's just say that you and big brother aren't the only 'Duel Welders' in a virtual world anymore."

Princess Serenity says, shocked, "No way!"

Princess Selene says, with a cheeky grin, "Yes way, sis! However, I prefer to use kendo style attacks and skills since I love kendo, but it doesn't mean that I won't use my 'ace-in-hole'." Princess Selene says, with a smile, "Anyway, I know that I might be rushing you, sis…"

Princess Serenity responds, shaking her head, "No, I can't let what happened rule my life, Selene. In my mind, I would dishonor the memory of those that suffered if I let what happened rule over me. And personally, I think that going to ALO would be good for me. I know that it will help bring me peace and it would be nice to enjoy 'another world' for once."

Princess Selene says, with a giggle, "I'll bet Serenity."

Rika shouts out, with an excited tone, "Hey, what are you two talking about over there?" Princess Selene and Princess Serenity look over to see a lot of the others looking at them with smiles on their faces in which the two Moon Princesses walk off to meet their friends/family/allies and enjoy the party while leaving the future out of their mind for the time being to just enjoy time together.

 _ **Unknown world, unknown time**_

Within a deep forest made up of trees as large as skyscrapers, we are on a hill overlooking a large Japanese style village protected by massive wooden walls with a massive wooden gate in which there is a mountain in the rear of the village with five faces craved into the mountain with the last one being a woman's face in which she has a strange rhombus on her forehead. On top of the hill overlooking this village, there is a cloaked figure watching the village.

The figure says, in a male voice, "And so it begins…" As the figure looks at the village, we can see the figure's lips curl into a sly smile as we see an image of two large forces in a mysterious land with one of those forces being led by our two Moon Princesses, our Digidestined of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles, and many others as they prepare to go into battle with Aincrad floating over them all.

 **The End**

 **Preview for Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song:**

(Start Scene)

As Suguha, who is on one knee, stares at Sayer, figuring out at what to do, a strange mist flows into the room and confusing everyone.

Rika asks, "What's going on?"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, **"Are you going to run away? Give into a mere game?"**

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Mars shouts out, "I know that voice anywhere!" They hear footsteps and everyone looks to see out of the mist, Akihiko Kayaba, in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff, looking at them.

There are gasps and Kazuto says, stunned, "No way!"

Asuna asks, shocked, "Commander…Kayaba?"

Sayer asks, hearing Asuna's words, "Wait! Kayaba? Akihiko Kayaba?"

Suguha says, with a glare, "You!"

Heathcliff tells Suguha, **"I ask you, again, Selene: Are you running away?"**

Suguha shouts out, with a glare, "What was that?"

Heathcliff responds, **"You know what I am talking about, Selene. Despite his power, this is only a game and you are losing a mere game. You soil the memory of our battle at the Ruby Palace with this."**

Suguha glares at Heathcliff and she yells out, annoyed tone in her voice, "Stay out of this and stay in the grave, Kayaba!"

Heathcliff retorts, **"Then prove me wrong, Selene. Serenity and Kirito showed me that human willpower could surpass any computer system, but you showed me the truth depths of the power of human will and heart! Power that can do anything and have endless possibilities! Now, get up, Selene! Get up, Celestial!"**

Suguha says, strongly, "You want to see 'that power' again? Fine! I will show you that I have far surpassed you!" As Suguha's deck in her duel disk glows, she puts her hand on the top of her deck and she yells out, "I draw!" But then the crystal around her neck glow with a bright light and everyone gasps as Suguha's duel disk changes completely in which while it has the top and body of a Neo Domino City Duel Disk, there is a display screen on top with a slot below the screen with pop up slot for the Extra Deck within the Duel Disk in which the monster slots has become a 'blade' made of energy with extra monster card like slot on each side of the 'blade' for a total of seven slots on the duel disk in which five of them are registered as monster card zones. Suguha then sees some of the cards in her hands take on new forms and new information comes to her mind. Suguha then displays two monster cards, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), both of whom have card 'borders' having orange coloring in the top half like an effect monster while the bottom half is green like a spell card, in which she says, "I set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight Timegazer Magician, in the Pendulum Zones and set the Pendulum Scale!" Suguha puts the cards in the two zones that are on the edges of the 'blade' of her new duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colored letters to appear in the monster card zones for a second in which the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Suguha with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer.

Sayer shouts out, "What kind of trick is this?"

Sailor Venus asks, "Wait! Pendulum Zones? Pendulum Scale?"

Sailor Mercury responds, "I have no idea."

As a crystal pendulum appears on Suguha's field and swinging between the two columns of light, Suguha shouts out, "Now, I can summon monsters that are level two through seven once per turn! Now, swing Soul Pendulum!" Suguha puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Pendulum Summon! Time to rock my friends: Tuner monster, Rose, Warrior of Revenge, Rose Archer, and the mighty dragon of dimensions with the duel colored eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears in the sky, three beams of light come out, and out of those lights, Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600/600), Rose Archer (1000/100), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), which looks like Odd-Eyes Dragon, but it looks like a bigger and stronger version with the protrusions coming out of the back are bigger with two green orbs, one large and one small, on the right one and a red orb attached to the left one with dragon-like horns on its head, appears on the field in attack mode. Soon after, Suguha's Sailor Scout broach glows and it glows in unison with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the crystal pendulum around her neck causing her to transform into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial with her new duel disk attached to her left gantlet.

From their prison, Leo shouts out, "It's her: The one that beat Kayaba!"

Luna says, amazed, "Sailor Celestial!"

The former Signers gasp in shock and Jack asks, "She is the one that beat Kayaba?"

Sailor Moon asks, "What's going on?"

Sailor Pluto says, stunned, "That dragon isn't normal. Sailor Celestial has just awoken a great power!"

Sailor Uranus says, "And that dragon is the source of that power."

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"But what has Sailor Celestial unleashed?"_

(End scene)

(Start Scene)

Suguha tells Naruto, "Hey, watch you are going!"

Naruto responds, nervously, "I'm sorry!"

Suguha asks, looking at Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, "Are you some kind of cosplayers?"

Naruto yells out, annoyed, "Hey, who are…?!"

However, Sakura covers Naruto's mouth and she responds, with a smile, "That's right! We are big fans of the anime and manga!" Sakura whispers to Naruto, "Naruto, we are in a world where our world is a famous manga, remember?"

Naruto gives a slight nod and Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Not surprising. Naruto is one of the most popular animes and manga of all time or at least in my opinion." Suguha says, looking at Sakura, "Wow, you really must dye your hair. It looks so much Sakura Haruno's hair and it looks so natural."

Sakura replies, nervously, "Yeah, good, huh?"

Just then a voice shouts out, "There they are!" Everyone then looks to see a group of armored cloaked warriors appear in front of them.

Naruto says, annoyed, "Oh, great!"

Sakura asks, annoyed, "Don't they give up?"

One of the armored cloaked warriors responds, "Give it up, Uzumaki!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, looking at Naruto, _"Uzumaki?!"_

Naruto responds, with a grin, "If you read the books based on my life, then you should know that I never do that, believe it!"

The leader of the armored warriors responds, with a grin, "Actually, we knew that you would say that and we're glad that you did!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Why do I get a bad feeling about that?"_

As Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata get into defensive stances, Suguha thinks in her mind, _"No way! That's impossible! But from what I'm feeling…Okay, I don't get what's going on, but something tells me that they are going to need some major help and Sailor Celestial has to get up to bat!"_

(End Scene)

(Start Scene)

Kirito, in his new ALO Spriggan avatar, says, looking at floating land masses, says, "There it is: Svart Alfheim."

Usagi, in her new ALO Undine avatar, says, with a giggle, "I know. It is so amazing."

Leafa says, "We should get going, you two. The others could be waiting for us."

Leafa spreads out her green fairy wings, takes flight, and Usagi says, with a smile, "Wait for me, Leafa!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Let's go, Usagi!" Kirito spreads out his Spriggan style fairy wings while Usagi spreads out her Undine style fairy wings and the three of them take off for the new landmasses by the World Tree, the center of the virtual world of Alfheim Online also known as ALO.

(End Scene)

 **End Preview**

And that's it, everyone! This is the end of the story and I hope that you had fun reading it as I had fun writing the whole story! However, as this chapter shows, the story is over, but like with the original **Sailor Moon Online** , the story series has just begun. As you have read from the preview, you can tell from the preview and even the story title that there is going to be another major crossover between Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Yu-Gi-Oh series, and Digimon, but if you must know, this is going to be Sailor Moon/SAO/Yu-Gi-Oh/Digimon/Naruto MEGA Crossover in which there are going to be a lot of crossovers of stories and/or story elements, however, you are going to have to wait and see what stories and/or story elements are going to be part of this story. Please read and review and tell me what you thought of the story, but once again, no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


End file.
